Duelist Academy
by D4NNY
Summary: Based on a character of my own, Kyu, and his first year in Duelist Academy in Obelisk Blue. Updated every Friday or Saturday.
1. Initiation

**1. Initiation**

**

* * *

**

The morning sun rose up and Kyu got up, stretching from his small apartment. "Alright! Todays the start of a new life!" He said excitedly as he slipped into some new clothes. "I can't wait!" 

Kyu ran outside, looking at the blue sky, a couple of clouds, and lots of fresh air. "I'll be number one!" Kyu said. "Kyuharu will be number 1!"

Kyu happily walked down the street. "Yah! Duelist Academy is waiting for me!" Kyu said.

"Kyu!" A voice called out.

"Eh?" Kyu said, turning his head.

"Wait for me!" The boy yelled, waving his hand frantically.

"Hide!" Kyu said happily as Hide caught up to him, panting.

"You weren't going to leave me behind now where you?" Hide chuckled.

"No way! I was heading toward your place!" Kyu said.

"My place was three blocks away." Hide said.

Kyu chuckled embarrassingly as Hide laughed. "That's ok, I'm excited for this too." Hide said. "Anyways. I've been up all night. My deck has been rejuvenated once again. But I'm not sure."

"Give it a rest! You're deck is powerful enough to take out most of the teachers." Kyu said.

"Most?" Hide said in confusion.

"Yeah, because I'll be the one to take out all of them with my deck... That is, if I ever get a chance to." Kyu chuckled as the two raced toward the large building.

Kyu and Hide stood in front of the large entrance where lines were filled with first year students. "Aww man! We have to wait in this line!" Kyu said. "We're going to miss out on all the duels!"

A while later, Kyu and Hide had registered. They were to report to the dueling arenas for tests. If a student were to lose at a duel against the teachers, they'd have to wait a year to get in again.

"I wonder what kind of dormitories there are." Kyu said, looking at all the different kinds of people.

"Don't you know. There are three dormitories. Obelisk Blue, being the highest ranking dorm, Ra Yellow, the middle class, and Osiris Red, filled with inferiors." Hide said.

"Explains why everyone is only wearing three colors." Kyu chuckled. "It reminds me of high school though. Like everyone picks on you for being in the first year."

"Yeah but we'll get through it." Hide smiled.

"Diabound Lady! Attack!" A voice was heard from a distance. A girl with a monster on her side of the field launched an attack at a competitor.

"Ahh!" The opponent screamed as the monster attacked him, reducing his life points to 0.

"Wow, that girl is young, how did she ever become a teacher." Kyu said.

"Probably not a teacher. There are students here who exceed their own teacher's duel ranking." Hide said, looking inside a little booklet. "Plus, they've been here longer probably."

"That explains it. When will I get to duel?" Kyu asked.

"Haha, soon." Hide said.

"Hey, you didn't bring your duel disk with you." Kyu said.

"Didn't need to. I'm already applied for Obelisk Blue." Hide smiled.

"What! How?" Kyu asked.

Hide sighed and smiled. "My parents..." Hide said.

"Oooh so the rich boy knows what he's doing already." Kyu chuckled as an intercom came up. All the duel fields were empty and it was time for a new batch of duelist to test their skills.

There was a list on a giant screen over the duel fields and Kyu's name was on the very first of the list. "Kyu! Looks like your up!" Hide pointed out.

"Awesome! With my skills I'll get directly into Obelisk Blue!" Kyu said, whipping out his duel disk.

Kyu ran down to arena, getting to his side of the field. "Heh, look at the first years. They have no clue what's ahead of them." A girl said from a distance at the higher bleachers.

"Sophia, be nice. I mean come on, he's just as new as that boy." Genesis said, pointing to Kyu.

"He's kind of cute." Sophia chuckled. "But his odds are getting into Obelisk Blue are way out of his league. Hell I bet you he won't even get anywhere near Osiris Red."

The two Obelisk Blue students giggled as they sat back and drank red wine.

"Mimura, sir, you are up for the test duels now." A security guard stated towards him.

"I know! I'll be there in a second." Mimura said, "Damn first years. Why can't they find a different Duelist Academy. I'm always the one who babysits the darn first years."

"Sir don't forget to use your Beginners Deck." The guard said.

"Won't need to, this'll be easy picking for my own deck." Mimura smiled, sliding his deck into his updated Duel Disk.

Kyu stood in his circle, seeing that all the other duels have already started and his opponent was late. Suddenly the teacher appeared out of a trap door under the ground, viewing Kyu.

"I'm Kyu..." Kyu said nervously.

"Mimura. Hmm do you think you are fit to be in this academy?" Mimura asked.

"Sir yes sir!" Kyu said loudly.

"No need for that. By the look of you, Osiris Red will be your new home." Mimura said.

"That's not what I want, sir, I'd like to be in Obelisk Blue!" Kyu said.

Suddenly Mimura burst out laughing. "Sorry boy, but your deck will have to be your choice of the matter. Now! Let's duel!"

"Stop!" A girl called between the two duelist.

"Genesis? Can't you see I'm in the middle of a duel." Mimura said angrily.

Genesis smiled and threw back her hair. "Mr. Mimura, let me have a shot at this little boy." Genesis said.

"Why should I let you. Just because you're a Grade A student does not mean you will get what you want. It's my job to make sure everyone is sorted out." Mimura said sternly.

"Oh boy..." Kyu thought.

"What's going on?" Hide said in confusion.

"Mr. Mimura, I know it's your job, but sitting up there is boring. I want some action. Let me easily defeat this inferior and you'll have one less boy to worry about." Genesis said, putting on her charm.

Mimura whipped out his cell phone, dialing a number. Suddenly a voice came up. "Quartz, we have a situation." Mimura mumbled.

"I see. Don't worry about it. Obey Genesis' orders." The young voice said back.

"Yes sir..." Mimura said, unsure. He quickly left and Genesis giggled, walking over to the other side of the field.

"Hello, little boy. I'm Genesis, your opponent." Genesis said, giving a little wave.

"Kyu..." Kyu said, uneasy about what's going on.

"I'll be your new opponent for your test duel. If you win you will be eligible to enter the Obelisk Blue. If you lose you won't be able to get in." Genesis said, as her Duel Disk folded out. She dug through her pocket, sliding in her deck. "Now! Let's duel!"

"Alright! Finally!" Kyu said as they both drew their first card of the round.

"To begin, I'll set a monster in defense mode, then set a card down and end my turn!" Genesis announced.

"Strange how to start a duel like that... She must be hiding something." Kyu thought, drawing his next card.

"Well Kyu, this will be a very interesting duel. But sadly to say, you are a first year so we can't get along." Genesis said, slowly her expression turning into a serious one. "Now! Reveal trap card, _Drop Off_!"

"Drop off! Already!" Kyu said in shock.

"Yes, with this you'll have to discard the card you've just drawn." Genesis smiled.

Kyu groaned. "I discard Raise Dead..." Kyu announced.

"What luck." Genesis said.

"Now! I summon this, _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)" Kyu announced. "Now! Attack and destroy her face down monster!"

"Reveal face down monster, _Eye of Kyutora_! (200/500)" Genesis announced as a crystallized eye with legs materialized onto the field.

"Eye of Kyutora! But thats a rare card. The teachers can't use rare cards like that against the first years!" Kyu said.

"I'm not a teacher..." Genesis smirked. "Now! Eye of Kyutora, switch places with X Head Cannon!"

Suddenly both monsters disappeared, then reappeared on different side. "Darn... This will harm me good.." Kyu thought.

"Well go on. I didn't chose to duel you just because you were cute." Genesis said.

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!" Kyu announced.

"Draw..." Genesis announced. "Now! I sacrifice X Head Cannon to summon this, _Diabound Lady_! (1800/1200)"

"Diabound Lady?" Kyu said, astonished as a woman appeared, but the lower half of her body was a snake.

Genesis smiled. "Now! Diabound Lady, attack Eye of Kyutora!" She announced. The demon woman attacked with her snake, charging at Eye of Kyutora. "Diabound Lady's special effect forces any of your defense monsters into attack mode. So your defenses are useless."

Genesis smiled as the Diabound Lady struck the Eye of Kyutora, reducing Kyu's life points to 2400."Now I end my turn!" Genesis announced. "I should also tell you that no matter what, Eye of Kyutora can't be destroyed. Not even my attacks can bring it down. You won't be able to sacrifice it too."

"Kyu's doing bad." Hide said, biting his knuckle.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his next card.

"Now! The effect of Eye of Kyutora is activated! Once you've moved into your Standby Phase, the Eye of Kyutora will take five hundred of your life points away!" Genesis explained as the sharp claws from the creature struck Kyu. Kyu gasped out loud as his life points reduced to 1900. "Haha, in the next two turns, you'll lose and will have to be sent home."

"No, I can't go back home." Kyu growled, looking at his hand. Suddenly Kyu smiled.

"Well Genesis, I don't plan to start heading home now." Kyu smiled.

"What?" Genesis said in shock.

"Reveal magic card!" Kyu announced. "_Bond of Brothers_!"

"No..." Genesis growled.

"By sacrificing one thousand life points (LP: 900), I can summon two monsters of the same type to the field." Kyu said. "And I summon _Y Dragon Head _(1500/1600) and _Z Metal Caterpillar _(1500/1300)!"

Kyu smiled, holding the last card in his hand. "Finally! I'll activate this, _Weak Revival_!" Kyu announced.

"No!" Genesis gasped.

"Now I bring back _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500 -1000)" Kyu announced as the machine appeared back onto the field. "Now! I'll remove all three of my monsters to summon forth my _XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)"

The three machines flew into the air, combining together. "Alright Kyu!" Hide cheered from a distance as everyone else watched in suspense.

Genesis felt embarrassed, knowing she'd be defeated soon.

"And now! I'll use the special effect of my XYZ Dragon Cannon..." Kyu said.

"You can't you've run out of cards in your hand!" Genesis pointed out.

"I still have one more face down card." Kyu smiled as it flipped up. "_Pot of Greed_!"

"No!" Genesis scowled.

Kyu quickly drew his two cards, then discarded one. "Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon, destroy Diabound Lady!" Kyu commanded.

The monster launched missiles at the snake woman, destroying her easily. "Finally, XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack her life points directly!" Kyu announced.

The machine pointed it's many cannons toward Genesis. Genesis looked in shock as the powerful monster blasted missiles around her. Genesis screamed as her life points reduced to 1400.

Genesis looked at Kyu in shock. No one so low ranked has beaten her like that. As the shock came over, Genesis smiled gently. "I forfeit this battle. Congratulations, Kyu. You've been accepted into Duelist Academy"

Kyu smiled. "Alright!" He said throwing a fist into the air. Genesis quickly disappeared, walking right in front of Sophia.

"Nice duel there..." Sophia said, unimpressed.

"I guess I just underestimated him." Genesis smiled.

"And now look what you've done with our title. Quartz is not going to be happy with us. Obelisk Blue is ruined once that Osiris Red Inferior goes into Osiris Red!" Sophia complained.

'"Hide!" Kyu waved, running up to him from the bleachers.

"Well done Kyu!" Hide said, nodding his head.

"So what now?" Kyu asked.

"We wait for our test papers to get back, then we'll find out what dorm you're in." Hide said.

"Oh yeah... That test was pretty hard." Kyu said, looking away from Hide.

"Students please make your way toward the run way located at the roof." An intercom said.

"Alright! Let's get going." Kyu said as they made their way on top of the run way. Each student lined down the run way. Suddenly helicopters appeared, about 50 or so of them, each to carry some students to where the real school was.

Kyu felt asleep in his seat, snoring as Hide listened to his head phones as he watched the waves of the ocean run down.

"There!" Hide said, nudging Kyu. Kyu quickly looked.

"Awesome!" Kyu said as the helicopters landed one by one. The students were directed to a bunch of tables where their PDA's were waiting for them.

Kyu looked at his. "Obelisk Blue..." Kyu said. "So I actually did good on the test!"

"Yeah you did, you got a 89 out of 101." Hide said, amazed. "How could you have been so great?"

Kyu smiled and shrugged. Sophia and Genesis watched as Kyu boasted how he was in Obelisk Blue. "So, I guess he's with us now." Sophia said, angrily.

"Heh." Genesis said.

The students were directed toward the arena where a ceremony began to introduce the new and old students. There were five people standing in a line.

"Who are they?" Kyu asked.

Hide looked through his PDA. "Kaiba Seto..." Hide said. "He owns this whole place."

"Are you serious! A young man like him?" Kyu said.

"He's an heir to the Kaiba Corporation, and some prodigy! I'd like to have a study session with him sometime!" Hide said. "And that student to his left, Quartz. His last name isn't shown but he's one of the highest honor students yet."

"Quartz, does that mean he's a good duelist?" Kyu asked.

"Probably, either that or maybe he scores high in the test, or maybe even both!" Hide said. The PDA was only specific on Kaiba Seto and Quartz, the others were Dorm Leaders.

"Students of Duelist Academy..." Kaiba announced. "I've created this just for you all. You all better do well or it'll be your ass."

Everyone cheered for Kaiba while Kyu and Hide just sat there, confused. "Ok..." Kyu said.

Everyone was then excused to go check out their rooms in their dorms. Kyu and Hide found their room and went in. "Holy crap! It's perfect then my old room!" Kyu said amazed.

"Wow..." Hide said, finding his bed with his suitcases on it.

"I don't know about this." Sophia said, collapsing on her bed. "Kyu is going to out rank us..."

"Don't sweat it, jeez." Genesis said, putting her clothes in her drawer. "I mean come on, it was just beginners luck."

"And Quartz won't even do anything about it. It's all Mimura's fault, he should have talked with Kaiba." Sophia grumbled, clenching her pillow.

"Come on, it's almost lunch time I say we go grab a bite to eat." Genesis said.

There were many other honor students in Osiris Red and Ra Yellow. Quartz led the head table where many other honor students in Obelisk Blue sat.

Kyu grabbed and plate with Hide and they headed toward the honor students table. "Where do you think you're going..." Sophia said, standing up to Kyu.

"To sit..." Kyu said.

"Not with the honor students, first years are over there." Sophia pointed over to a table in a corner, where some other first years Obelisk Blue students sat.

"Why should I have to sit there!" Kyu raised his voice.

Sophia laughed. "Because someone isn't too organized." Sophia said, pointing at the ground.

"Ahh!" Kyu said, crouching down and picking up his cards which had fallen out of his pocket.

"Now please, excuse yourself to that table, come back when you can actually duel." Sophia said.

"That's enough, Sophia..." Quartz said, standing up. "They are our class mates, you shouldn't treat them like this."

Sophia looked at Quartz then to Kyu who stood back up. "I'm watching you, just because you're in Obelisk Blue doesn't mean you're not a inferior."

Sophia sat back down and Hide and Kyu went over to the other table. "The nerves!" Kyu said. "It's not my fault I got into this dorm... I should be the one getting respect!"

The night came down, everyone was alseep, except for Kyu. "Man! I can't sleep, I'm so pumped for tomorrow!" Kyu said.

"Eh..." Hide said, snoozing.

Suddenly Kyu's PDA lit up. "Hey I got a message..." Kyu said, shining the light in Hide's face.

"By who?" Hide asked.

"Hey, first year boy, if you're up for a challenge, meet me in the Obelisk Blue Duel Stage. If you don't then you're just a big CHICKEN!" The message said.

"Don't do it Kyu, we have a big day tomorrow!" Hide said.

"Yeah right! I'm accepting that challenge, come on Hide you're coming with me." Kyu said.

"Awww, the first day and now we're just waiting for trouble to come at us." Hide groaned.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Drop Off**: TRAP / Desc: The opponent must discard the last card they have drawn during their draw phase.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Eye of Kyutora**: Level 3 / 200/500/ Dark / Demon / Desc: FLIP: Switch this card with an opponent's monster on the field. This monster cannot be destroyed in battle nor can it be sacrificed to summon. Inflict direct damage to the player's life points by 500 during each Standby Phase.

**Diabound Lady**: Level 6 / 1800/1200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: Each time this card attacks a Defense positioned monster, switch that monster into Attack Position during Damage Calculation.

**Bond of Brothers**: MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 2 monsters with the same Type to the field.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Z Metal Caterpillar**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon head", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 600. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Weak Revival**: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard, to the field. That monster's ATK is reduced by 1000 ATK.

**XYZ Dragon Cannon:** Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" "Y Dragon Head" "Z Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.


	2. Attack! Psycho Shocker!

**2. Attack! Psycho Shocker!**

* * *

"This is really not a good idea..." Hide said as the two boys crept down the hall. 

"Hide, if we want to make a good impression in this academy" Kyu said. "Taking this kind of challenge is exactly what I need to start off the year"

Kyu and Hide stepped into the dark arena when suddenly the lights came on. Kyu and Hide looked up into the control center, seeing Genesis at the controls, waving at them.

"Glad you made it!" Sophia said at one side of the field.

"I'm here to accept your challenge." Kyu said excitedly, running to the opposite side of the field.

"What a fool..." Genesis thought in her mind as she watched Kyu shuffle his deck and slide it in into his Duel Disk.

Sophia readied her deck and got ready. "Well Kyu, it seems that it's your first face off among the Obelisk Blue I say we set a wager." Sophia said, holding up a card.

"What's that?" Kyu thought to himself.

"This is one of my favorite rare cards, Android Psycho Shocker. It's one of the rarest cards in my deck and I'm wagering it. If I win I can take any card I want from your deck and if you win, you get my Android Psycho Shocker."

"Fine." Kyu said, smiling.

"And I have a card in mind." Sophia said in her mind as she pictured Kyu's XYZ Dragon Cannon attacking Genesis from this morning.

"Let the duel begin!" Genesis said from an intercom.

"Duel!" Sophia and Kyu announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"I'll begin!" Sophia announced, taking her card for the draw. Sophia smiled at the card she drew, Cost Down. "First I'll summon _KC Thousand Tanker _in attack mode! (1700/1000) I'll then set a card and end my turn!"

"Draw!" Kyu announced, watching the cannon of Sophia's KC Thousand Tanker point toward his direction.

"Come on Kyu, don't get us into trouble." Hide thought. He looked up into the dark area's of the bleachers, wondering if anyone else was watching.

Quartz sat in a shadow, smiling as Kyu watched his cards carefully.

"Start!" Kyu announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon _Hayton Swordsman_! (1000/1800) In attack mode!"

"Such a weak monster." Sophia smirked as the swordsman pointed his sword at her.

"Hayton Swordsman allows me to summon this, _Faithful Sword_!" Kyu announced as a silver bladed sword with diamond incrested jewels materialized to the field.

"No, a union monster..." Sophia growled.

"Faithful Sword's effect allows me to equip it to Hayton Swordsman, increasing his attack and defense points by one thousand (2000/2700)" Kyu said, smiling. "Now! Hayton Swordsman, attack and destroy her KC Thousand Tanker!"

The swordsman leapt up, slashing down on the tanker and destroying it. Sophia covered herself from the flashing light as her life points reduced to 3700.

"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn." Kyu announced.

Sophia growled but then smiled. "Foolish boy... Who doesn't know anything about his peers. You should have studied before taking this challenge." Sophia said.

"What?" Hide thought.

Sophia took her next card. "Now! Reveal face down card, _Cost Down_!" Sophia announced.

"No..." Kyu hesitated.

"With this I can discard a card from my hand to reduce all monsters in my hand by two levels." Sophia said.

"No! That means she can practically summon any strong monster from her hand." Hide said in shock.

"Now! I summon _Android Psycho Shocker_! (2400/1500)" Sophia announced as the android rose from the ground, with it's arms crossed and emotionless robotic face starring toward Kyu.

"Meet your ultimate destruction, my Android Psycho Shocker blocks off all your trap cards." Sophia giggled as Psycho Shocker's eyes glistened, then shot two red beams at Kyu's face down card, destroying his only Mirror Force. "Now! Attack and destroy his Hayton Swordsman!"

The android blasted a purple energy sphere toward the swordsman. Suddenly the sword jumped from the swordsman's hands, taking the full blast. Hayton Swordsman's attack power reduced to 1000, but it was enough.

Kyu smiled as his life points reduced to 3600. "My swordsman was spared, but because my Faithful Sword was sent to the graveyard, I can draw two new cards from my deck." Kyu explained, taking two new cards from his deck holster.

Sophia threw back her hair. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Sophia announced.

Kyu drew his next card. "I've got to get rid of her android..." Kyu thought to himself, looking at his new card."and I've got just the right cards to do so."

"Come on Kyu! Don't give in!" Hide cheered.

"Now! I'll use this, _Bond of Brothers_!" Kyu announced.

"Not so fast!" Sophia announced. "I'll activate my magic card, _Magic Infusion_!"

"Magic Infusion?" Kyu wondered.

"By discarding my whole hand, I can change your Bond of Brothers magic card, into a trap card." Sophia smiled as the green magic card suddenly changed to a pink on. The Android then shot another red blast from it's eyes at the trap card, destroying it.

Kyu growled. "I'll shift my Hayton Swordsman into defense mode and end my turn." Kyu announced.

Sophia smiled. "Now I draw!" She announced. "And I'll activate _Card of Sanctity_! It forces us to draw until we have six cards in out hands"

Kyu was in trouble now. Sophia had an advantage with her Android Psycho Shocker. "Now I activate_ Raise Dead_, to bring back _KC Thousand Tanker_! (1700/1000) I'll then summon _KC-5 Assault Soldier_! (1800/500)"

"Err.." Kyu said.

"Now! Android Psycho Shocker, attack and destroy his Hayton Swordsman!" Sophia announced. The android blasted another energy sphere, this time destroying the swordsman. "Finally! KC Thousand Tanker and KC-5 Assault Solider, attack his life points directly!"

"Kyu no!" Hide gasped as the tank blasted a missile while the soldier shot at Kyu with it's machine gun.

Kyu gasped in pain as the realism of the holograms hit him hard. Kyu's life points lowered to 100. "I never knew how easy you were to beat. I can't Genesis actually gave in to you."

Genesis frowned at Sophia's comment. "Just hurry and finish him off!" Genesis said into the intercom.

"My turn ends." Sophia smiled.

Kyu suddenly smirked. "Seriously, you need to stop underestimating people like me." Kyu said, drawing his next card.

"What?" Sophia said, narrowing her eyes.

"Thanks to your Card of Sanctity, I was able to draw the right cards in order to win this duel." Kyu said.

"No! How!" Sophia stammered to know.

"The first card of my combo! _Cheerful Coffin _which allows me to discard three monster cards from my hand to my graveyard!" Kyu announced, taking three cards from his hand and discarding them. "Second card of my combo, _Mega Fuse_!"

"Mega Fuse? How could he have such a rare card?" Genesis said, intrigued.

"Mega Fuse allows me to fuse monster from my graveyard by removing them from play. So I remove these three!" Kyu said as his graveyard slid out X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar. "Now go, the third card for my combo! _XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)"

Suddenly the giant machine appeared onto the field. "No..." Sophia said in shock.

"Finally, the fourth card of my combo, _Pump Up_!" Kyu said. "This card doubles my XYZ Dragon Cannon's attack power for the remainder of the turn! (5600/2600)"

"Oh yeah Kyu! You've got it!" Hide smiled.

"As an Obelisk Blue student, I thrive for some respect, and I'll earn it by becoming number one in this school!" Kyu said. "Now, XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack and destroy KC-5 Assault Soldier!"

The machine directed it's cannon at the soldier, firing at it. The soldier was instantly destroyed. Sophia screamed in shock as her life points reduced to 0.

"Looks like I've won your Android Psycho Shocker!" Kyu said, pointing at Sophia.

"Take it!" Sophia snapped, tossing the card at Kyu. Kyu caught it and looked in awe.

"My first rare card, earned! I'll treasure it!" Kyu said to himself.

"Sophia! That blast must have attracted the guards let's get out of here!" Genesis said, waving from the control center.

"Guards?!" Kyu said in horror.

"Kyu let's go!" Hide said, pulling Kyu from the field.

Kyu and Hide snuck back into their dorm rooms and went to sleep. Kyu couldn't sleep. He kept looking at his new addition to his deck.

"So Hide. I've never really seen you duel." Kyu said from the bottom bed.

"Well I'm not exactly duel king." Hide said blushing.

"Oh come on!" Kyu said, kicking the bottom of his bed.

"Ok I guess I could show you some of my rare cards, tomorrow after class of course." Hide said.

Kyu and Hide finally got to sleep when an alarm came up from the PDA. "Morning already?" Kyu said, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

Hide came by with a tray with two cups of coffee. "Why are you up so early?" Kyu asked.

"To be ready. I want to make a good impression for the teachers." Hide said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Kyu quickly got dressed and headed out the door for some fresh air. As he came to the hall, he saw some Osiris Red students walking passed. They were tough looking duelist but they were in Osiris Red, meaning that they were inferiors.

None of the other Obelisk Blue students seemed to notice them. Hide came from behind. "Why have you stopped?" Hide asked.

"Why are Osiris Red here?" Kyu asked.

"Don't know." Hide said, taking his book bag.

"Strange..." Kyu thought, walking along with the Osiris Red to their first class.

Kyu and Hide sat at the middle row of class as an Obelisk Blue teacher gave some notes. Certain cliques of the Osiris Red stayed in the corner of a room.

"What's up with them? They don't even bother to keep up with work." Kyu whispered.

"That's because they are the Delinquents." Genesis' voice spoke from behind. "They get good grades but take advantage for it. You should stay away from them incase you don't want to lose your rare cards."

"Oh..." Kyu said, looking up at the leader who looked down at Kyu and smirked, then laughed. Kyu quickly turned around.

"That's their alpha male, Asakawa." Genesis pointed. "Now leave me alone, this is important."

Genesis went on, continuing her note writing as the teacher spoke. Class finally ended and the students packed up and left. Kyu and Hide went up the stairs and Asakawa purposely bumped into each other. Kyu turned around, giving an glare while Asakawa looked casual and tough.

Lunch arrived and the students gathered into their own areas of dorms. Kyu and Hide found Quartz, sitting alone, seeming to write something down.

"Why is he so quiet." Kyu wondered.

"Most honor students are, too crazy with work on their hands. They have to keep up the grades." Hide said.

Quartz smiled. He looked down at his notepad, colored pencils and pens spread out on the table. He had fine artistic ablities. Quartz began to chuckle at the picture, a picture of a green armored dragon.

"Hail to Sabre Dragon, Green..." Quartz said to himself.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**KC Thousand Tanker**: Level 4 / 1700/1000/ Earth / Machine.

**Hayton Swordsman**: Level 4 / 1000/1800/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: When this card is summoned, you can special summon 1 "Faithful Sword" to the field.

**Faithful Sword**: Level 3 / 400/200/ Dark / Warrior / Union / Desc: This card can only equip to 1 face up "Hayton Swordsman". Increase the equipped monster's ATK and DEF by 1000. If the equipped monster is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead of the destroyed monster. When this card is sent to your graveyard, draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Cost Down**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to reduce all monsters in your hand by 2 Levels for the rest of the turn.

**Android Psycho Shocker**: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Dark / Machine / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, the effect and activation of Trap Cards are negated.

**Magic Infusion**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Discard your whole hand to change the effects of a magic card into the effects of a trap card.

**Card of Sanctity**: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must draw from their deck until they both have 6 cards in their hands.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the fiel in face up Defense or Attack Position

**KC-5 Assault Soldier**: Level 4 / 1800/500/ Earth / Warrior.

**Cheerful Coffin**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard up to 3 Monster Cards from your hand, to your graveyard.

**Mega Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Remove 2 or more Fusion Material monster's from your graveyard, out of play to create 1 Fusion Monster.

**XYZ Dragon Cannon:** Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" "Y Dragon Head" "Z Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.

**Pump Up**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Double 1 Monster's ATK for the rest of the turn.


	3. Battle Against Ra Yellow Student

**3. Battle Against Ra Yellow Student.**

* * *

Kyu yawned, waking up to another morning. "Hide, what's today?" He asked.

"Thursday, not the week end yet." Hide said, closing his book. "You should really study."

"Study for what?" Kyu asked, putting on a clean uniform shirt.

"The test that's coming tomorrow." Hide said. "It's important that we study. By just not studying you could be reduced down to Osiris Red. And it also gives a chance for Osiris Red students to move up to Ra Yellow."

"Ra Yellow, I've barely heard of anyone from there yet." Kyu said, scratching his head while taking a bite of toast.

"They're far off from the other dorms. They're full of intellectuals." Hide said, packing his items in his book bag. "Come on, we don't want to be late for class."

Kyu and Hide arrived to class where Mimura was their teacher. He glared at Kyu, then looked nicely over to Genesis who winked.

Mimura found a small envelope on his desk with a Obelisk Blue seal on it. He opened it, seeing Genesis' signature on the top.

_Mimura, if you really wanted us to stay, you'd better pair up Quartz and Kyu just for us! If you don't then we won't be happy, especially my father._

Mimura gasped, shoving the envelope in his desk. "Ok class! Let's begin" Mimura said, throwing off his uniform, revealing a jogging outfit.

"Oh no..." Sophia grumbled.

"Everyone to the locker rooms for an early work out!" Mimura said, blowing a whistle.

"Work out?" Kyu said, surprised.

"Yeah, see on our schedule it says Gym." Hide said.

Everyone were in lines of four, Hide behind Kyu. Kyu was tired and didn't want to run, slowing his line down. "Come on Kyu, put some effort in it." Hide whispered.

"I don't want to run, I don't see how running with improve our dueling abilities." Kyu drooped as he panted.

"Kyu, it's just step one, just do it." Hide said.

Genesis and Sophia took an early break, running over to the bleachers for a drink. All the guys awed at their presence, whispering how they were to most two beautiful girls in Obelisk Blue dorm.

"Alright and stop!" Mimura yelled, blowing his whistle. "You guys earned a thirty minute break. I will be back with some pre-tests"

"Finally!" Kyu said, collapsing on the grass, panting.

Hide came over with a water bottle, handing it to Kyu. "Wow that was great!" Hide said, looking up into the clear blue sky.

"Hey Doxx." Sophia said, leaning against the Ra Yellow student.

"Sophia..." Doxx said, inching away from her.

"So, Doxx, what do you think of our new Obelisk Blue class mates, they appear to be stronger than they look." Sophia said, pointing at Kyu and Hide.

"Never seen them before." Doxx said, putting on some headphones.

"Doxx! Seriously, Genesis and find them annoying, teach them a lesson." Sophia whined, putting on a puppy face.

"Sophia, please. They are merely first years, try giving them a chance." Doxx said.

"They said that Ra Yellow didn't have potential, plus that the honor student is just a sack of potatoes." Sophia said, smirking to herself.

"And why should I believe you?" Doxx asked.

"I want you to challenge Kyu to a duel. Show him whose boss." Sophia said.

"A challenge, from the lovely Sophia." Doxx smirked.

"What? Too chicken to do it?" Sophia smirked.

"Oh my! This bag is way to heavy to carry! I wish someone was around to help me!" Genesis said, faking her weakness against a bag full of equipment.

"Looks like Genesis needs some help." Hide pointed.

"Let's go help!" Kyu said, getting up.

"Of course, you're just a big sap for cute girls." Hide laughed.

"Yoo hoo! Kyu!" Sophia called from afar.

"You go ahead." Kyu said, running toward a different direction. Hide watched him awkwardly and ran to help Genesis.

"Hey Kyu." Sophia said, having an evil smile in her thoughts.

"What's up?" Kyu asked.

"I'd like you to meet a friend of mine! His name is Doxx!" Sophia smiled as Doxx came around a corner.

"Hey, heard a lot about how you beat Genesis in a duel." Doxx said, letting out a handshake.

"Cool! I've never heard anything about you!" Kyu said, shaking his hand.

"Doxx here is the honor student in Ra Yellow, a fine duelist he is. He'd like to challenge you to a duel." Sophia said.

"Me? You're the one who...." Doxx said but then Sophia whipped around, waving her hands in front of his face.

"Cool! I'd love a good duel right about now." Kyu smiled, accepting his challenge.

The two duelist set a foot on grassy terrain where a chalk line kept the duel field up, also with some holograms from a projector hidden in the ground.

"A one on one duel with the Life Points starting at 4000. Begin!" Sophia announced, judging the duel.

"Duel!" Kyu and Doxx announced as their life point counter went to 4000.

"I'll begin!" Kyu announced, drawing his sixth card. "I'll summon _Y Dragon Head _(1500/1600) in defense mode. I'll then set a card face down and end my turn."

The dragon materialized onto the field, it's red shining wings covering it's body.

"Draw!" Doxx announced, drawing his card. He smiled at his very first hand. "This kid has no clue about my potential."

"Doxx, you better win, I've got five bucks on you." Sophia said.

"Well Kyu, I think you should know I'm not just a 'fine' duelist." Doxx smiled. "I've beaten every student in Ra Yellow, and even a teacher with their real deck."

"And I've... Beaten Sophia!" Kyu said, pointing at her.

"SHUT UP!" Sophia said, embarrassed.

"Wow, you must have some potential then." Doxx chuckled. "I'll use my whole hand to take you down."

"Huh?" Kyu said in confusion.

"First, I'll activate this magic card, _Black Hole_!" Doxx announced. "This magic card destroys all monsters on the field."

"Ahh!" Kyu said as a black hole appeared in the middle of the field, sucking in the mechanical dragon.

"I'll then summon this, _Ragnorok Dragon_! (500/500)" Doxx announced as the brown dragon with the skin of stone appeared on the field. "Ragnorok Dragon's effect allows me to discard magic cards from my hand to increase it's attack power by two hundred for each card."

"Ah!" Kyu said in shock. "That means he can power it up so high, it'll be tough to defeat."

"So I'll discard the rest of my four magic cards in order to increase it's attack power to eighteen hundred!" Doxx said as the dragon began to grow larger. "Now! Ragnorok Dragon, attack his life points directly!"

The dragon swiftly turned it's body, having it's long stone tail swipe Kyu. Kyu let out a gasp as his life points lowered to 2200.

Doxx smiled with satisfaction. "And my turn ends!" He announced.

"My turn, draw!" Kyu announced, taking his next card. Kyu smiled. "Like all monsters, they have strengths, and they have weakness'"

"So, you've heard about my Ragnorok Dragon's weakness." Doxx said, impressed by his knowledge.

Kyu smiled and nodded. "Now! I'll discard this trap card, Mechanical Magic Mirror, to my graveyard to lower your Ragnorok Dragon's power by one hundred!" Kyu announced.

"No!" Sophia whined as Ragnorok Dragon's attack power reduced to 1700.

"And now, I'll activate _Raise Dead_, to bring back _Y Dragon Head_! (1500/1600)" Kyu announced as the dragon formed onto the field. "I'll then summon_ X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)"

"Darn..." Doxx said.

"X Head Cannon, attack and destroy his Ragnorok Dragon!" Kyu commanded as the machine charged at the stone dragon, shattering it to pieces with it's on mechanical fist. "Finally, Y Dragon Head, attack his life points directly!"

The red mechanical dragon opened it's maw, sending an electrical blast at Doxx. Doxx covered himself with his bare arms, his shirt fluttering from the tough winds that the dragon had blasted. Doxx growled in pain as his life points lowered to 2400.

"And then, I'll combine Y Dragon Head and X Head Cannon together to form _XY Dragon Cannon_! (2200/1900)" Kyu announced as the two machines flew into the air, connecting.

"You are quite the duelist." Doxx said.

"Thanks." Kyu smiled. "I'll end my turn by setting a card face down."

"Come on Doxx! If you won't win I'll hate you forever!" Sophia said.

"I can live with that...." Doxx said. "But losing is not my game."

"Neither is mine." Kyu said.

"Draw!" Doxx announced, taking his next card. "Now! I activate this, _Card of Sanctity_! This forces us to draw until we each have six cards in our hand."

Each player refreshed their new hands and Doxx smiled, taking another card from his hand. "Now! I activate this trap card, _Flint Bomber_!" Doxx announced, showing Kyu the card.

"You can't use trap cards on the same turn you have them in your hand!" Kyu said.

"Flint Bomber's special effect allows me to activate it when it's the only trap card in my hand." Doxx smiled. "Once it's activate it equips to your XY Dragon Cannon."

Suddenly a long stone chain appeared, wrapping around the machine. "Heh heh, of course you don't see that I can use my XY Dragon Cannon's effect to destroy that card." Kyu said, pointing at Doxx.

"You can't..." Doxx simply said. "The effect of Flint Bomber negates any card effects of the chosen monster, and by the end of your next turn, the Flint Bomber will explode and take out all your life points equal to the number of attack points your XY Dragon Cannon has."

"No... I'll lose then." Kyu said.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Doxx announced.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his card. "Alright, so there is a way to get past his trap card."

"What do you mean?" Doxx asked.

"I've found a way to take out your Flint Bomber! Now I sacrifice XY Dragon Cannon to summon this, _Android Psycho Shocker_! (2400/1500)"

"Hmmm, interesting." Doxx smiled.

"Err, stupid boy." Sophia growled, holding fist. "That's my card!"

"Android Psycho Shocker! Attack his life points directly!" Kyu announced, pointing at Doxx.

"Reveal trap card, _Mirror Force_" Doxx announced. Suddenly the trap card exploded. "What?!"

"Psycho Shocker's special ability negates all trap cards, so you're out of luck!" Kyu said as Doxx growled, only having 2400 life points. The android blasted an energy sphere at Doxx. Doxx fell to his knee, but got back up as his life points reduced to 0.

Doxx casually smiled and walked up to Kyu, giving him a handshake. "Your a keen duelist, I haven't lost like this in a while." Doxx said.

"You're a great duelist too!" Kyu said, scratching the back of his head.

"What are you doing! You should be bashing his brains out!" Sophia whined from the side lines.

Hide got back, looking at Doxx and Kyu. "What'd I miss?" Hide asked.

"Not much, we just had a small duel." Doxx said. "You're Ryu-Hide, aren't you?"

Hide nodded. "I knew you looked familiar! I've always wanted to meet you! I heard you got into Obelisk Blue without taking your Duel Tests"

"Well that is true I guess." Hide chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe we can go study sometime, you really need to help me on the upcoming test." Doxx said as they both walked off.

"I hope your happy, Kyu..." Sophia said coming up from behind.

"I guess yeah, but I don't see why you need to be so angry." Kyu said.

"Argh! You are just so... Blah!" Sophia stammered, stomping off.

"So how'd things go?" Genesis asked.

"Just shut up!" Sophia said, walking inside the building.

Many Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue students sat around in the same lobby, just chatting and showing off their rare cards. "So Hide, what kind of a deck do you have?" Doxx asked.

"Eh, so so." Hide said.

Kyu came into the lobby, yawning loudly and scratching his rear, walking toward Hide and Doxx. "Hide, have you seen my CD player?" Kyu asked.

"Hide, you should study for the test tomorrow." Hide said.

"I don't study for tests! I Already know them." Kyu said, laughing with victory.

Doxx laughed. "This is a serious test, it depends on us to do good. Also there are tournament duels after, meaning that if the Osiris Red are good enough, they can move into Ra Yellow or even Obelisk Blue." Doxx said.

"What does that leave us?" Kyu asked.

"Well if you do bad, you might get reduced down to Ra Yellow or even Osiris Red." Doxx said.

Kyu gasped and felt like mud. "No way! I can't go to Osiris Red!" Kyu said.

"Don't worry, I've already written some notes for you to study tonight." Hide said, handing him some papers.

"Alright Hide! You're the best." Kyu laughed, shoving them in his back pack.

"And after the test, there's a special surprise." Doxx said. "If you have enough money, of course."

"What is it?!" Hide and Kyu said, their expressions all perked up.

"Well I'm not allowed to tell any first years, but if you're lucky enough to by pass all the other students, you can get your hands on rare cards which are shipped tomorrow after the test." Doxx said. "And don't tell any other first years!"

"Awesome!" Kyu and Hide said.

Doxx, Hide, and Kyu had a serious study session back at their dorm room the night. "Kyu, you've gotta stay awake." Hide said, taking a sip of tea.

"But I'm so tired, I'm going to head off to bed, my brain is already big enough." Kyu said, falling in bed with his uniform still on.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Black Hole**: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all Monster Cards on the field.

**Ragnorok Dragon**: Level 4 / 1000/500/ Earth / Dragon / Desc: You can discard Magic Cards from your hand, to your graveyard to increase this card's ATK by 200 for each Magic Card. Your opponent can also discard Trap Cards from their hand to their graveyard to decrease this card's ATK by 100 for each Trap Card.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the fiel in face up Defense or Attack Position

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**XY Dragon Cannon**: Level 6 / 2200/1900/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" "Y Dragon Head" This monster can only be Special Summoned by removing from play the Fusion Material monsters on your side of the field. You cannot use "Fusion" to Fusion Summon this monster from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand, to destroy 1 face up Magic or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field.

**Card of Sanctity**: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must draw from their deck until they both have 6 cards in their hands.

**Flint Bomber**: TRAP / Desc: If this card is the only Trap Card in your hand, you can activate it anytime from your hand. This card is immediately equipped to 1 chosen monster, as long as this card is equipped to that monster, any card effects are negated, during the end phase of the next turn, destroy that monster and inflict direct damage to your opponent's life points equal to the amount of ATK points of the chosen monster.

**Android Psycho Shocker**: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Dark / Machine / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, the effect and activation of Trap Cards are negated.


	4. Battle! Kuriboh Brothers!

**4. Battle! Kuriboh Brothers!**

* * *

"You're late." Nanahara said, their Ra Yellow teacher.

"Sorry Nanahara-Sensei, I couldn't sleep last night." Kyu said, yawning.

"I see. Here's your test and go take a seat." Nanahara said pleasantly.

Kyu then took a seat. "Hide, class is almost over, what were you doing all night?" Hide whispered.

"I couldn't sleep because of the rare cards!" Kyu whispered back.

"Oh I see." Hide chuckled as Kyu got onto his test. Quartz, Sophia, and Genesis were up at the top seats, working on their own test, and Doxx, sat up to their left, silently working on his test.

"Alright, times up, hand in your tests and make your way to the Battle Stadium." Nanahara said. All the students handed in their test.

"Come on Doxx!" Kyu waved.

"You guys go, I'm looking over my test for a second." Doxx said, waving.

"Alright, let's go!" Hide said as the two ran off.

Kyu and Hide ran down the hall, seeing the crowd of people running faster than them. "Aww, we'll never make it!" Kyu said, panting.

"There should be a short cut there." Hide said, pointing toward a hall way.

"Let's take that route then." Kyu said as they ran toward the hallway. Suddenly Kyu and Hide screamed and the sound of hard boxes dropping on the ground echoed.

"Shush shush!" A woman said, keeping her finger to her mouth. "You don't want any other students to know I'm here."

"Ok..." Hide said, confused.

Kyu and Hide helped the woman store the boxes into a small closet. "So what are in those boxes, they're really heavy." Kyu asked.

"Well don't tell anyone, but since you two have been nice to help me, they're full of the rare cards which are suppose to be given out." The woman said, smiling.

The woman directed them out of the store closet, where they saw the Card Shop with a line full of random students. Even Genesis and Sophia were eager to get their hands on the new rare cards.

The woman chuckled. "Stuff like this happened a lot but no on bothered to help, you two are the first!" The woman said, revealing to new booster packs.

"Awesome!" Kyu said in surprise.

"Thank you very much!" Hide said.

"You two run along now, you don't want other students to see that I've given you free rare cards." The woman said, pushing them away.

"Alright, thank you!" Kyu said as him and Hide ran off to head to the Battle Stadium.

"Wow what luck, she was the card dealer." Kyu smiled.

Kyu and Hide stopped at the entrance of the Battle Stadium to see what kind of rare cards they've gotten. Hide quickly opened his packet. "Oh well this will do." Hide laughed, showing Kyu a new Scatter Wave magic card. "I've been trying to get my hands on this card."

"Wow..." Kyu said.

"If you're lucky enough you might've gotten a full Combo Packet." Hide said.

"Combo packet?" Kyu said.

"It's where all seven of the cards in your packet have to do with just one combination." Hide said.

Kyu slowly opened his packet, seeing the seven cards in it. "Wow!" Hide said in shock.

"Kyu-Haru." A voice called. Mimura was standing at a duel field with Sophia by his side.

Kyu ran up to Mimura. "Hello Kyu." Sophia smiled deviously. There were many students who surpassed the rare cards and just sat down, waiting for the duels to get on.

"Kyu you are positioned to duel Sophia." Mimura said.

"Sophia?" Kyu said. "Why I thought I was suppose to duel either a Osiris Red or Ra Yellow student."

"That doesn't matter right now, right now you are to duel Sophia, that's what it says on the board." Mimura said. Kyu suspiciously looked at Sophia who just stood there smiling.

"Are you up for the challenge?" Sophia asked.

"Yes I am!" Kyu said as they both ran to either side of the field. Mimura scurried off. Doxx came up behind Hide.

"What's going on?" Doxx asked.

"Some how, Kyu and Sophia are to duel each other." Hide said, pointing.

"You know Kyu, once you lose you'll be reduced to a simple Osiris Red Student." Sophia chuckled.

"Why are you always out to get me?" Kyu asked.

"Because I don't like people like you, always going around spreading your 'super powerful' cards" Sophia snarled.

"Begin the duel!" Mimura announced.

"Duel!" Kyu and Sophia announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"I'll begin!" Kyu announced, drawing his card and smiling. "Now! I'll remove _Brandished Turtle _from play by it's special effect!"

"Huh?" Sophia said.

"Once I've removed it from play, I can special summon any monster from my hand." Kyu smiled. "So now! I summon _Android Psycho Shocker_! (2400/1500)"

"Damn, already..." Sophia growled as the android rose from the ground.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Kyu announced.

"Draw!" Sophia announced, smiling. "Kyu you're done for!"

"What?" Kyu said in confusion.

"Activate magic card..." Sophia said, slipping the magic card into the magic/trap card slot of her duel disk. "_Walkuren Ritt_!"

"Walkuren Ritt?" Kyu said, totally confused as the roof of the stadium began to grow clouds and sparkling rain started to come down.

"It's one of many rare cards I've bought after the test, it's sure to take you out now!" Sophia said.

"Walkuren Ritt? I've never heard of such card." Doxx said.

"Neither have I..." Hide said, unsure about the outcome of this duel.

"Walkuren Ritt allows me to summon _Valkyrie Sovite_ (1600/1600), and _Valkyrie Altest_! (1600/1600)" Sophia announced as the two female warriors materialized onto their horses, their swords and shields ready to battle.

"Valkyrie Sovite's special ability is activated! It allows me to remove your Android Psycho Shocker from play!" Sophia announced as the android burst into pieces.

"No way!" Kyu said in shock.

"Now, Valkyrie Altest's special ability is activated! Whenever a monster has been removed from play, it's attack power is increased to equally match the monster's attack power that has been removed from play!" Sophia explained as Valkyrie Altest's attack power rose to 2400.

"Ahh! Kyu is open and he'll lose!" Hide said in shock.

"Now! Valkyrie Altest, attack his life points directly!" Sophia announced.

"Activate magic card, _Shrink_!" Kyu announced. "This magic card reduces your Valkyrie's attack points by half!"

Suddenly Valkyrie Altest began to grow smaller, it's attack power reducing to 1200. "No..." Sophia growled as the female warrior slashed at Kyu. Kyu held his chest in pain as his life points reduced to 2800. "Finally! Valkyrie Sovite, attack his life points directly!"

The next Valkyrie stepped in, slashing at Kyu again. "Kyu!" Hide said in shock.

Kyu growled, falling to his knee but getting back up as his life points reduced to 1200.

"I'll set one card face down. And now that it's my end phase, Valkyrie Sovite and Valkyrie Altest return to my deck." Sophia said as the two female warriors disappeared.

"Alright, her field is clear." Doxx said. "Kyu may get a chance to get her back."

"Draw!" Kyu announced. "Now that my Android Psycho Shocker was destroyed, I can summon back _Brandished Turtle_! (2300/1700)"

"Heh." Sophia said.

"Heh, Sophia, how'd you like to see what kind of rare cards I've gotten?" Kyu asked.

"Whatever..." Sophia said. "You can't even go into your battle phase because of Brandished Turtle's effect." Sophia said.

"I know, but I can still play this, _Twingle Five Star_!" Kyu announced.

"What?! What is that!" Sophia said.

"By sacrificing a level 5 monster..." Kyu said as Brandished Turtle began to dissolve. "I can summon The Kuriboh Brothers! (5x 300/200)"

Suddenly five different colored Kuriboh appeared onto the field, flying around and giving cute little purrs which got all the girls to awe in the crowd.

"So what you've got cute little furballs, what difference does it make." Sophia snapped which angered Kuriboh.

"I end my turn now!" Kyu announced.

"Those things..." Doxx said, confused.

"Yeah, Kyu got them right out of the booster packet he got." Hide smiled. "Maybe they can help him in this duel..."

"My turn, draw!" Sophia announced. "Now! I summon _Valkyrie Dritt_! (1000/1600) In attack mode!"

"Alright..." Genesis said from the side lines as the red headed valkyrie formed onto the field. "Do it girl!"

"Valkyrie Dritt! Attack and destroy Kuriboh!" Sophia announced.

"Not so fast..." Kyu smiled. "Now! Kuribi's special ability is activated!"

Suddenly the pink furball, Kuribi, formed a pink star in front of it, then the others began to mimic Kuribi, forming on giant colorful star.

"When the Kuriboh Brothers are being attacked, Kuribi will defend them and make your attack invalid!" Kyu explained as Valkyrie Dritt slashed her sword on the star, not even making a scratch.

"Err..." Sophia growled as the Kuriboh brothers cheered for their defensive win.

"I'll end my turn..." Sophia announced.

"Draw!" Kyu announced. "Now! I activate Kuriba's special ability!"

"Err.. Those stupid little..." Sophia said in her mind.

"It's effect allows all the Kuriboh Brothers to form into one monster!" Kyu announced as the five furball creature began to combine together, forming into a giant furball demon with long sharp teeth and a horn sticking out of it's forehead. "They create _Kuribabylon_! (1500/1500)"

"Hmph..." Sophia said.

"Kuribabylon! Attack and destroy Valkyrie Dritt!" Kyu announced.

The creature dove at the warrior, destroying it in one charge, reducing Sophia's life points to 3500. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw..." Sophia announced.

Sophia smiled at her draw. "So Kyu, you think you're so tough with your gang of critters, well I'm just as strong as a bunch of furballs!" Sophia yelled. "Activate magic card, _Madian of Swan_!"

"Madian of Swan?" Hide said.

"This magic card allows me to summon any Valkyrie from my deck, and the one I chose... _Valkyrie Brunhilde_! (1800/2000)" Sophia announced as the card hologram materialized onto the field, releasing the powerful Valkyrie.

"Brunhilde..." Kyu said.

"This is the ultimate Valkyrie... Prepare for your doom Kyu because you'll be saying bye to Obelisk Blue soon enough." Sophia laughed. "Valkyrie Brunhilde! Attack and destroy that stupid furball!"

"Activate trap card, _Instant Sacrification_!" Kyu announced as his trap card flipped up.

"Damn.." Sophia growled, narrowing her eyes.

"This trap card allows me to sacrifice a monster on the field and summon an even powerful one." Kyu said, holding up a card. "Now! I sacrifice Kuribabylon to summon this, _Inferno Man Tempest_! (2500/1000)"

"Alright, Looks like Kyu has the upper hand now." Doxx said.

"Yeah Kyu!" Hide cheered.

The warrior took the attack from Valkyrie Brunhilde, but then he lashed out his flaming sword, swiping the valkyrie away.

"What? Why wasn't it destroyed?" Kyu wondered as Sophia's life points reduced to 2800. Suddenly Valkyrie Brunhilde's defense points lowered to 1000.

"Valkyrie Brunhilde's special ability allows me to sacrifice one thousand of her defense points to keep her on the field during battle." Sophia explained.

Sophia smiled. "My Valkyrie's won't let me down, my turn ends!" Sophia announced.

Kyu drew his next card. "Now, Sophia!" Kyu announced, holding up a card. "I activate _Raise Dead _to bring back _Kuribabylon_! (1500/1500)"

"Ugh, that thing again." Sophia said, rolling her eyes.

"Then I'll activate this, _Union Transformation_!" Kyu announced, activating the card.

"What's that?" Sophia said.

"This magic card will change my Kuriboh Brothers into union monsters..." Kyu explained as Kuribabylon split into the five Kuriboh brothers. The creatures began to charge up with fire and then flew toward Inferno Man Tempest. "It allows me to equip monsters to one monster on my field, increasing it's attack points by five hundred for each monster!"

The kuriboh brothers flew toward Inferno Man Tempest's sword, creating a sword full of flaming fuzzballs. "Ahh no!" Sophia cried out as Inferno Man Tempest's attack power rose to 5000.

"Now! Inferno Man Tempest! Attack Valkyrie Brunhilde!" Kyu announced, pointing his hand toward the valkyrie.

The warrior leapt up, raising the sword of the kuriboh brothers above the female warrior, then slashing it down. The valkyrie screamed and Sophia screamed along with her as her life points reduced to 0.

"It looks like you're the one going to Osiris Red now!" Kyu said, pointing his finger at her.

Suddenly Sophia smiled. "No..." Sophia said, pointing at the board. Suddenly the stats of the duel between Kyu and Sophia were terminated, then Sophia's picture was replaced by Quartz. "This is just the beginning!"

"What?" Doxx said in shock.

"Kyu is going to duel Quartz now?!" Hide said in shock.

The whole crowd grew silent as foot steps were heard through on hall. Kyu turned around to see Quartz, smiling with his briefcase.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Brandished Turtle**: Level 5 / 2300/1700/ Water / Machine / Desc: You can remove this card from your hand, our of play to Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher monster from your hand, to your field. If that monster is destroyed, Special Summon this monster to the field on your next turn. You must skip your Battle Phase after this card has been Special Summoned by it's effect.

**Android Psycho Shocker**: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Dark / Machine / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, the effect and activation of Trap Cards are negated.

**Walkuren Ritt**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon any monster's in your hand with "Valkyrie" in it's name onto the field. During your end phase, return all monsters you had summoned by this card's effect, to your deck. Your deck is then shuffled.

**Valkyrie Sovite**: Level 5 / 1600/1600/ Light / Warrior / Desc: When this monster is Normal, Reversed, or Special Summoned, remove 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field out of play.

**Valkyrie Altest**: Level 6 / 1600/1600/ Light / Warrior / Desc: If a monster is removed from play or sent to the graveyard, increase this card's ATK by equal to the amount of the destroyed monster's ATK until the end of the turn.

**Shrink**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Reduce 1 Monster's ATK by half for the remainder of the turn.

**Twingle Five Star**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 Level 5 or higher monster to Special Summon 1 "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" onto the field, from your deck or hand, in face up attack mode.

**Kuriboh**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If this card is in your hand, you can send this card to your graveyard to negate Battle Damage of an attacking monster.

**Kuriba**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" are face up on the field, you can fuse those monsters into "Kuribabylon" ("Kuriba", "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" are temporarily removed from play as long as "Kuribabylon" is on the field.). You cannot use this card as a Sacrifice no matter what situation

**Kuribi**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribu", "Kuribi", and "Kuribe" are face up on the field and is targeted as an attack, you can lower the attacking monster's ATK by 0 and negate the attack. You cannot use this card as a Sacrifice no matter what situation

**Kuribu**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", "Kuriba", and "Kuribe" are face up on the field, you can decrease 1 face up monster's ATK by 1500 for the rest of the turn. This card cannot be used as a Sacrifice no matter what situation

**Kuribe**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: You can remove this card, "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", "Kuribe", and "Kuriba" from play, to Special Summon 1 "Kuribandit" from your Deck or Hand, to the field in face up attack mode. This card cannot be used as a Sacrifice no matter what situation.

**Valkyrie Dritt**: Level 4 / 1000/1600/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This cards gains 100 ATK for each monster removed from play.

**Kuribabylon**: Level 5 / ????/????/ Dark / Demon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Kuriba". This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the combined ATK and DEF of "Kuriba", "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe". If this card is destroyed, return "Kuriba", "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" to the field in their original position. If this monster is declared to attack and the attack is invalid, return "Kuriba", "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" to the field and send this card back to where you have summoned it from (If you have summoned this card from your deck, shuffle it back into your deck.

**Madian of Swan**: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 Monster Card from you hand to the field with "Valkyrie" in it's name.

**Valkyrie Brunhilde**: Level 7 / 1800/2000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for each Warrior and Dragon monster on the field. If this monster is attacked by a monster with a higher ATK, you may sacrifice 1000 DEF from this monster to keep this monster on the field.

**Instant Sacrification**: TRAP / Desc: Sacrifice 1 monster on the field to Special Summon 1 Level 5 or 6 monster from your hand to the field.

**Inferno Man Tempest**: Level 6 / 2500/1000/ Fire / Warrior / Desc: You can sacrifice this monster to Special Summon 1 monster from your graveyard, increase the selected monster's ATK and DEF by 1000.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the fiel in face up Defense or Attack Position

**Union Transformation**: MAGIC / Desc: Equip monsters on the field to one monster and increase the equipped monster's ATK by 500 for each monster for the remainder of the turn.


	5. Quartz VS Kyu, Battle of Obelisk Blue, P...

**5. Quartz VS Kyu, Battle of Obelisk Blue**

* * *

Sophia chuckled as Quartz came into the duel field. "Quartz is heeere!" Sophia said.

No one was cheering, they were just confused. "Why duel me when I'm going to duel him?" Kyu asked to Sophia.

"Last minute check up on your deck." Sophia replied.

Kyu turned toward Quartz again. "Nice to meet you..." Kyu said, offering a hand shake. Quartz just looked at his hand then looked at him like he was stupid or something.

Quartz kept walking and Sophia moved out of the field. "Hello, Kyu, again you are welcomed here in Obelisk Blue, but duels are duels, and the loser will fail." Quartz said, kneeling down and opening his briefcase. "You are an exceptional duelist, but you're way out of your league."

"What now?" Doxx said.

"I've seen you, you're lazy most of the time, you don't bother to pay attention in school, it makes me question why you are even here in Obelisk Blue." Quartz said.

"Because unlike some of you, I know how to relax." Kyu said.

Quartz face frowned. "That is the type of students I hate, and is why I'm going to take you down." Quartz said, smiling.

Quartz stood back up, sliding his Duel Disk on his wrist, then taking one out of many decks from his briefcase and sliding it into his duel disk.

"Let's begin!" Quartz announced.

"Duel!" Kyu and Quartz announced as their life point counter rose to 4000.

Back at the control tower, several teachers lounged around, watching the duels. "That Kyu has done good so far... I have doubts on this duel thought. Quartz underestimates most of his opponents." Nanahara said.

Kaiba observed this duel. "This boy, he seems interesting..." He said in his mind.

"I'll begin!" Kyu announced, drawing his first card. "And I'll summon _Y Dragon Head _(1500/1600) in defense mode! I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"

"Draw!" Quartz announced, drawing his first card. "I'll set a card face down, then summon _Capture Pod_ (600/1900) in defense mode. This ends my turn."

"My turn draw!" Kyu announced. "Now! I activate_ Pot of Greed_, allowing me to draw two extra cards."

Kyu smiled at the good cards he had drawn. "Now! I'll activate this, _Bond of Brothers_!" He announced. Suddenly Quartz grinned.

"What does he have planned?" Hide wondered.

"By paying one thousand life points (LP: 3000) I can summon two monsters of the same type to the field." Kyu explained. "Now! I summon _Z Metal Caterpillar_ (1500/1300) and _X Head Cannon_ (1800/1500)!"

"Yes! Kyu might have a head start on this duel." Doxx said as the two machines materialized onto the field.

"Now! X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar! Combine!" Kyu announced as the three machines flew into the air, combining into one giant machine. "_XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)"

"Reveal trap card, _Hell Polymer_!" Quartz suddenly interrupted.

"Hell Polymer?" Kyu said as the trap card flipped up. Quartz evil grin was turning into a laugh.

"This trap card allows me to sacrifice a monster to take control of your fusion monster, XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Quartz said, pointing at Kyu.

"No way!" Kyu said in shock.

"Kyu will lose if he can't play a defense." Hide said.

"And he won't be able to even protect himself because of XYZ Dragon Cannon's effect." Doxx said.

"I'll end my turn by activating this card, _Scapegoat_!" Kyu announced as his magic card materialized onto the field, creating four little sheep.

"Draw!" Quartz announced, drawing his card. "I'll summon this, Daemon Devil! (1200/1000)"

"Err..." Kyu said.

"Now! I activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's ability, by discarding a card from my hand, I'll destroy one of your sheep tokens!" Quartz announced, discarding a card from his hand. Suddenly the machine blasted a missile, destroying one of the sheep tokens. "Now, Daemon Devil and XYZ Dragon Cannon! Destroy his other two Sheep tokens!"

The two monsters charged, destroying two of the sheep token, only leaving one left. "Kyu is a lot of trouble..." Hide said, worried.

"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn." Quartz announced.

"Draw..." Kyu announced, drawing his card.

Suddenly Kyu smiled at the card he had drawn. "Activate magic card, _Wing of Evolution_!"

"Wing of Evolution?" Quartz said in a sudden surprise.

"By discarding two cards from my hand, I can evolve one of my monsters..." Kyu said, discarding the rest of his hand, then pointing at his only Scapegoat.

"No..." Quartz growled.

"Now! Scapegoat, evolve into _Great Horned Jet_! (2800/1600)" Kyu announced as the tiny sheep began to evolve into a tall massive deer with armored plates and golden horns. "Once I've summoned this, four more sheep tokens arise to the field!"

Suddenly four more sheep tokens appeared onto the field, guarding around the Great Horned Jet. "You won't be able to attack my Great Horned Jet without taking down my Sheep tokens first." Kyu smiled. "My turn ends."

"You forget about the XYZ Dragon Cannon which I've taken from you." Quartz chuckled, drawing his next card.

"Reveal trap card!" Kyu announced. "Hand Destruction!"

"Since when did he play a card face down..." Quartz wondered, but then remembered, seeing that Kyu's very first turn in the duel, he had set a card face down after summoning Y Dragon Head.

"This trap card allows me to guess which type of card you've drawn from your deck, if I'm right then all the cards in your hand go to your graveyard." Kyu said, grinning with confidence.

"But if you guess wrong, then you get life points taken away from you. So guess wisely." Quartz said, knowing his deck was on his side.

"Wow, this duel is intense. No on has even lost any life points." Hide said.

"Yeah, it's no wonder that this duel was set up..." Doxx said.

Kyu stood there, thinking for a while. "The card you've drawn... Is a trap card!" Kyu announced.

Quartz held out a desperate look, clenching his Mirror Force trap card.

Quartz slid his entire hand into his graveyard slot. "Alright! I guessed right!" Kyu said.

"Yes, but there is nothing to save you from my full on attack!" Quartz yelled. "XYZ Dragon Cannon, Daemon Devil, attack and destroy two of his sheep tokens!"

The two monsters charged at the two sheep, crushing them easily. "My turn ends..." Quartz announced.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his card. Kyu smiled, feeling that luck was on his side. "Now! I sacrifice one of my Sheep tokens to summon this, _Android Psycho Shocker_! (2400/1500)"

"No..." Quartz growled.

"Great Horned Jet! Attack XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Kyu announced.

"What? He's risking his own stronger monster to take down his own monsters..." Sophia said.

The two monsters clashed, destroying each other, leaving Quartz field with only his Daemon Devil (1200/1000) and Kyu with one Scapegoat and Android Psycho Shocker.

"Now! Android Psycho Shocker, attack and destroy Daemon Devil!" Kyu announced, pointing at the demon. The android held it's hands up, sending a black energy sphere at the demon, destroying it.

Quartz's look grew with anger. "You..." He said as his life points lowered to 2800.

"Gotcha..." Kyu said, pointing his finger at him. "My turn ends!"

"My turn, draw!" Quartz yelled, drawing his next card. "Now activate magic card, _Pot of Greed_, allowing me to draw two new cards."

"Err, this doesn't look good..." Kyu thought.

"Now! By discarding Hell Poemer, from my hand to my graveyard, I can bring back _Daemon Devil_! (1200/1000)" Quartz announced as the demon appeared back on the field, in defense mode.

"Heh, another weak monster is back." Kyu said.

"And now! I'll remove Hell Poemer, Kuriboh, and Death Rook Demon from my graveyard, out of play to summon this almighty demon!"

Suddenly a dark spirit began to fly around the dueling field. Kyu's eyes watched it form into a strange creature. "_Dark Necrofear_! (2200/2800)" Quartz yelled as the demon materialized all together.

"Dark Necrofear?" Kyu wondered. Without an answer, Quartz ended his turn.

"No problem..." Kyu said, drawing his next card.

"Ah, does Kyu know what Dark Necrofear does?" Doxx asked Hide.

Hide shrugged. "I don't even know what it does." Hide replied.

"Then Kyu is in trouble..." Doxx said.

"Now! I summon _Cyber Hero Cypriot_! (1300/1000)" Kyu announced as the silver armored warrior materialized onto the field. "Now! Android Psycho Shocker, attack and destroy Dark Necrofear!"

Suddenly Quartz grinned as the android blasted a black energy sphere at the demon, destroying it and reducing Quartz's life points to 2600.

"And now! Cyber Hero Cypriot, attack and destroy Daemon Devil!" Kyu announced, pointing at the devil. The warrior leapt forward, crushing the demon with it's fist and destroying it. "My turn ends!"

Suddenly Quartz burst out laughing. "You fool..." Quartz said. "Because you destroyed my Dark Necrofear, you've activated it's effect!"

"What?!" Kyu said.

"Now I gain control of one monster on your field, Android Psycho Shocker!" Quartz yelled as the demon's spirit flew into the android, taking control of it.

"No way!" Hide said in shock.

"Now! I'll discard Earthbound Spirit from my hand, to my graveyard to bring back _Daemon Devil_! (1200/1000)" Quartz announced as the same devil appeared back on the field.

"Errr.." Kyu growled.

"Android Psycho Shocker! Attack and destroy his Cyber Hero Cypriot!" Quartz announced as the possessed android blasted a dark sphere at the hero, destroying it.

"Cyber Hero Cypriot's special effect is activated!" Kyu announced. "Because it was destroyed by a level 6 monster, I can draw six cards from my deck."

"Err..." Quartz growled, clenching his hand. "Turn end..."

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his. He could hardly keep his excitement down for what was going on next. "Now! I activate _Raise Dead_!"

"No!" Genesis said in shock.

"I bring back _XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)" Kyu announced as the machine rose from the ground. "Now! Attack and destroy Android Psycho Shocker!"

The machine pointed it's cannons at the android, firing like crazy as explosions erupted around the android, destroying it. Quartz growled, shielding himself from the smoke which reduced his life points to 2200.

"I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn." Kyu announced as the two cards materialized onto the field.

"Draw..." Quartz announced, drawing his card.

"You're special Kyu, no one has ever brought my life points down this much in a very long time." Quartz smirked. "But the tides will change."

"Huh?" Kyu thought.

Quartz clenched the one card in his hand, a green essence began to grow in him, unleashing out to the field. "Now! I sacrifice Daemon Devil to summon this!" Quartz announced, holding up the one card in his hand. "_Green Sabre Dragon_! (1000/1700)"

"I've never heard of such card ever..." Hide thought.

"That's because Quartz made it..." Doxx said.

"What? How?!" Hide said in shock.

"By approval from Industrial Illusions, he can make his own cards any time he wants, but it's restricted in his type of deck." Doxx explained.

"You mean..." Hide said.

"Yes, his deck is a Creator Deck." Doxx replied, losing hope for Kyu's victory.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Capture Pod**: Level 4 / 600/1900/ Dark / Rock / Desc: FLIP: When this card is sent to the graveyard by Battle, remove the monster card that destroyed this card from play.

**Bond of Brothers**: MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 2 monsters with the same Type to the field.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Z Metal Caterpillar**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon head", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 600. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**XYZ Dragon Cannon:** Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" "Y Dragon Head" "Z Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.

**Hell Polymer**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: You can sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the field to take control of a Fusion type Monster on the field.

**Scapegoat**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (Level 1 / 0/0/ Earth / Beast) to the field. These Tokens cannot be used as a Sacrifice Summon.

**Daemon Devil**: Level 4 / 1200/1000/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If this card is sent to your graveyard by battle, you can discard 1 Demon-Type monster from your hand, to Special Summon this monster in face up defense mode.

**Wing Of Evolution**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 2 cards from your hand, to your graveyard to evolve 1 monster on your side of the field.

**Great Horned Jett**: Level 10 / 2800/1600/ Light / Beast / Desc: Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (Level 1 / 0/0/ Earth / Beast) to the field. This card cannot be attacked by any of your opponent's monsters as long as a "Sheep Token" exists on the field.

**Hand Destruction**: TRAP / Desc: This card can onyl be activated if your opponent has 5 or more cards in their hand, during your opponent's Draw Phase, guess which type of card they've drawn. If you guess correctly, your opponent must discard their entire hand, if you guess wrong, inflict damage to your life points by the equal amount of cards in your opponent's hand x200.

**Android Psycho Shocker**: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Dark / Machine / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, the effect and activation of Trap Cards are negated.

**Dark Necrofear: **Level 8 / 2200/2800/ Dark / Demon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Demon-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. When this card is destroyed in battle or by your opponent's card effect, it is treated as an Equip Magic Card at the end of the turn. Equip 1 of your opponent's monsters with this card. As long as it is equipped with this card, you control the equipped monster.

**Cyber Hero Cyrpiot**: Level 4 / 1300/1000/ Thunder / Warrior / Desc: When this card is destroyed, draw cards to the equal amount of levels of the monster that destroyed this card from your deck.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the fiel in face up Defense or Attack Position

**Green Sabre Dragon**: Level 6 / 1000/1700/ Light / Dragon / Desc: During each of your End Phases, Special Summon 1 "Sabre Dragon" from your deck to the field. As long as this card remains face up on the field, your opponent can only target "Sabre Dragon" as an attack target. You can sacrifice Monster card for this monster to attack your opponent's Life Points directly.


	6. Quartz VS Kyu, Battle of Obelisk Blue, P...

**6. Quartz VS Kyu, Battle of Obelisk Blue, Part 2

* * *

**

The score stood at Kyu: 3000 and Quartz: 2200. Kyu had the upper hand, leaving Quartz with trouble on his hands, finding that Kyu was a tough opponent. Although Kyu was smart, he lacked the strategy and Quartz summoned his own card which he created, Green Sabre Dragon.

Kyu, who only had XYZ Dragon Cannon protecting him, was in the lead, but Quartz had laid down his trump card. "So Kyu, you maybe the kind of guy who has excellent cards, but what you make up in rare cards, you lack intelligence!" Quartz pointed.

"What?" Kyu said.

"Now! I activate Green Sabre Dragon's special effect!" Quartz announced. "By it's effect, I can summon a _Sabre Dragon_! (2900/1600)" Quartz announced as the green dragon materialized next to the Green Sabre Dragon.

"Woah that thing is stronger than my monster." Kyu thought.

"Kyu! His trap card!" Hide called out.

"Crap!" Kyu said in sudden shock, remembering him activating Hell Polymer, which had previously controlled his fusion monster.

Quartz laughed evilly. "Now! I sacrifice Green Sabre Dragon to Hell Polymer!" Quartz announced.

"Activate counter magic card!" Kyu announced, taking a card from his hand. "_Cyclone_!"

"Damn..." Quartz growled, knowing he was so close to winning the duel.

"Damn it!" Sophia said, slamming her hands on her knees.

"Calm down, Sophia, it's not like Quartz is losing." Genesis said, patting her on the back.

"I know, but what keeps this kid going?" Sophia wondered.

Quartz growled at the fact he lost his chance to win, but continued. "Sabre Dragon! Attack and destroy XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Quartz called out as the dragon charged at Kyu, knocking him down with it's rock hard head. Kyu fell to the ground, hurt as his life points reduced to 2900. "Finally! Green Sabre Dragon, attack his life points directly!"

The green metallic dragon breathed out green fire, directly at Kyu. Kyu screamed as the fire burned him, reducing his life points to 1900.

"Ha! Quartz got the lead now!" Genesis said cheerfully.

"I'll end my turn right now." Quartz said, having no other card in his hand.

Kyu stood back up, drawing his next card. "Awesome, I've already drawn Twingle Five Star!" Kyu said happily, holding the card in his hand. But sadly, Kyu didn't have a sacrifice for any level five monsters.

"Come on already!" Quartz shouted impatiently.

"Kuriboh, defense mode!" Kyu announced as the furball appeared on the field. "I'll also set two cards face down and end my turn!"

"Draw!" Quartz announced. "Now! I summon my second _Sabre Dragon_! (2900/1600)"

"Err, hopefully Kyu has prepared for something." Doxx said, in suspense.

"Now! Sabre Dragon, attack and destroy his Kuriboh!" Quartz announced, pointing his finger.

"Reveal trap card! _Tazer Gun!_" Kyu announced as his trap card flipped up. "This trap card forces your monster to stop it's attack."

Suddenly Kuriboh whipped out a small gun, firing two arrows at the sabre dragon, causing it to shock it and retreat.

"No matter, Green Sabre Dragon! Attack and destroy his Kuriboh!" Quartz announced as the metallic green dragon blasted a green fire blast toward the fuzzball.

Kyu stood there as his Kuriboh was destroyed, leaving his field empty besides one face down card. "This is it, Kyu-Haru! Your days in Obelisk Blue are over! Sabre Dragon, direct attack!"

"Reverse trap card!" Kyu announced as soon as the Dragon blasted fire toward Kyu. "_A Hero Emerges_!"

"Damn..." Quartz growled.

"This card forces you to chose a card from my hand, if you chose a monster, it's summoned to the field!" Kyu explained.

Kyu only had two cards in his hand, one was a monster and the other was not. "I chose the card toward your right." Quartz pointed.

"Alright! I summon _Millennium Shield_ in defense mode! (0/3000)" Kyu announced as the red shield materialized onto the field. The attack from Sabre Dragon was valid and it's attack bashed into Kyu's Millennium Shield, but didn't break.

"Haha, you lose life points because my monster's defensive power is higher than your attack power." Kyu said as Quartz's life points reduced to 2100.

"Turn end...." Quartz growled.

"Draw!" Kyu said, drawing his next card.

"How can he just be having fun... He doesn't seem to know that once he loses, he'll degrade himself to the lowest level of this school." Quartz growled. "You should be feeling horrified!"

"Why, just because of a game and a few rare cards?" Kyu said, smiling. "People like you take this game too serious. It's like you don't even have time to have fun anymore."

"What?!" Quartz said, angered.

"Now! I'll activate this, _Twingle Five Star_!" Kyu announced.

"Alright! Kyu's lucky card!" Hide said.

"With this, I'll sacrifice my Millennium Shield to summon _Kuriboh_, _Kuribe_, _Kuribu_, _Kuriba_, and _Kuribi_! (5x 300/200)" Kyu announced as the five colored kuriboh brothers materialized to the field. "Now combine!"

The five kuriboh brothers began to combine, creating a multi-colored fuzzball, which was now transformed into one single creature, "_Kuribabylon!_ (1500/1000)"

"That thing is too weak..." Quartz thought.

"Next! I'll activate this, _Pump Up_! Which doubles Kuribabylon's attack power! (3000/2000)" Kyu announced as he Kuribabylon began to glow with immense power. "Now! Attack and destroy his Green Sabre Dragon!"

Suddenly the Kuribabylon charged, pointing it's small horn toward the metallic green dragon. Quartz began to laugh. "Sabre Dragon! Protect Green Sabre Dragon!" Quartz announced, pointing his hand up. Suddenly the stronger Sabre Dragon moved in front of the charging Kuribabylon.

"Ah!" Kyu said as the Kuribabylon struck the Sabre Dragon, destroying it and reducing Quartz's life points to 2000.

"Fool... As long as a Sabre Dragon is on the field, you cannot even touch my Green Sabre Dragon." Quartz said.

Kyu groaned. "I'm going to need to use all my strength to defeat Quartz... He's proved himself to be an excellent duelist. But I give him an F for relaxation." Kyu thought. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Quartz announced drawing his next card. "Now! I activate Sabre Dragon's ability! By removing the top ten cards from my deck, I can special summon it back to the field!"

"No way!" Hide said in shock.

"Now! Come forth my _Sabre Dragon_! (2900/1600)" Quartz announced as the dragon reappeared. "Next! I activate Green Sabre Dragon's ability, to summon my third _Sabre Dragon_! (2900/1600)"

"Woah..." Kyu said, seeing all three immense strong monsters appear on the field. Quartz laughed at the fact that he only had a weak fuzzball to defend himself.

"And now!" Quartz announced, having only one card left in his hand. "I'll use this, _Fusion_!"

"This is his hidden plan all along. To summon his three Sabre Dragons then fuse them!" Doxx figured out as the three dragons began to fuse together. A glowing body was formed, sprouting wings and one long neck with an armored head and body.

"I now announce, _Sabre Blade Dragon_! (5000/3000)" Quartz announced as the final sharp blade struck up on the dragon's neck.

"Wow..." Kyu said, looking up at the gigantic monster.

"This is your doom, Kyu-Haru!" Quartz yelled. "Sabre Blade Dragon, attack and destroy Kuribabylon!"

"Not so fast!" Kyu announced. "Reveal magic card, _Shrink_!" Kyu announced as his magic card flipped up. "With this, your Sabre Blade Dragon's attack power is reduced by half!"

"No!" Quartz growled, once again being held back. Sabre Blade Dragon's attack power was reduced to 2500. The dragon blasted a yellow energy blast directly at the fuzzball, destroying it.

Kyu growled in pain as the blast also hit him, reducing his life points to 900. Kyu's field was empty now but he smiled. "My turn ends because the effect of my Sabre Blade Dragon only allows itself to attack on my battle phase." Quartz smiled.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing the one card in his hand. "Heh heh. Now! I activate this, _Treasure of Heaven_! Forcing us to draw until we each have six cards in our hands!"

Each player drew and Kyu smiled more. "Now! Quartz! This is the last turn and I'll win for sure!" Kyu announced.

"Liar!" Quartz yelled, his eye twitched as he heard those words.

"Just watch!" Kyu announced. "I'll summon _Pitch Dark Dragon_ in defense mode! (900/600)"

"What is he planning?" Quartz said in his mind as the black dragon appeared on the field.

"Next! I'll activate this, _Tomb Raider_!" Kyu announced.

"No!" Quartz said out loud, figuring out what Kyu was planning.

"With this I can sacrifice half my life points (LP: 450) to activate a trap card from your graveyard!" Kyu pointed. "And I chose _Hell Polymer_!"

Suddenly Kyu's magic card suddenly transformed into the Hell Polymer trap card, taking in effect. "No! He can't take my Sabre Blade Dragon!" Quartz said.

"And now! I sacrifice Pitch Dark Dragon to take control of your Sabre Blade Dragon!" Kyu announced as the dragon slowly turned around, facing Quartz. "I could finish this duel right now, but it's really rude to win a duel with the opponent's monster so instead, I'll use this! _Revival of Diamond Sword_!"

"Revival of Diamond Sword?" Hide said in confusion. Barely anyone in the audience knew about the magic card which Kyu had played.

"With this I'll sacrifice your Sabre Blade Dragon to summon another dragon, from my deck!" Kyu announced. Suddenly Sabre Blade Dragon was bound in chains and pulled into the depths of the ground. Kyu then took his deck out, searching for the card and taking it. "_Diamond Head Dragon_! (3500/0)"

"Diamond Head Dragon?" Quartz said in shock, taking a step back as the dragon rose from the ground. It's head contained diamond shards and it's tail was made of pure diamond.

"And with no other Sabre Dragon protecting you... I'll win this duel!" Kyu said happily. "Diamond Head Dragon, attack and destroy his Green Sabre Dragon!"

"No!" Quartz shouted as the Dragon blew out light blue fire directly at his dragon. Quartz black hair flailed through the attack, reducing his life points to 0. Everyone began to cheer for the excellent duel.

Quartz fell to his knees, clenching his fists in anger and disbelief. "Kyu you did it!" Hide said, running up to the stage.

"Haha! It was nothing." Kyu said, scratching the back of his head.

"That was quite amazing. You've actually beaten an Honor Student." Doxx said.

Kyu turned around, facing Quartz. He slowly walked in front of him. Quartz stood back up, brushing off the dust from his Obelisk Blue uniform. "Hey, good duel, right?" Kyu said, lending out a hand of friendship.

Quartz's face scrunched up in anger and he rudely slapped his hand away. "You filthy drop out student. People like you don't deserve to be in this dorm!" Quartz shouted.

Quartz picked up his suit case and left with Sophia and Genesis running after him. Quartz walked down the hall as the cheers fled through the hall, it irritated him. "What now! You'll be reduced down to Osiris Red!" Sophia whined.

Quartz smiled, whipping out his cell phone. He dialed a number and someone answered. "Isona, call in my father. I refuse to join the Osiris Red students." Quartz said into the phone, then he hung up.

"So what now?" Genesis asked.

"We move to Plan B, I need to create a new deck." Quartz said.

"What kind of deck?" Someone asked. Quartz and his two girls turned around to face Seto Kaiba.

"None of your business. Don't you have companies to own?" Quartz back sassed.

"As much as I like your confidence to win, I don't like the way you cheat in this school." Kaiba said. "This school is meant for duelist to appreciate things, not take for granted."

"Tell it to the people who care." Quartz said. "You wish you could just expel me, huh?"

"Just because your father is a big time business man doesn't mean I won't do anything about it." Kaiba said. "I have my eye on you."

Quartz turned his head and walked off with Genesis and Sophia trailing him. "Damn you Seto Kaiba..." Quartz said. "Besides him it should be me with the deed to the school, not him..."

Genesis and Sophia exchanged glances. "Don't worry, Quartz, will make the best of it." Sophia said.

Quartz sighed. "Just leave me be." He said, taking a turn. The two girls stopped and Quartz wondered off into the hall ways.

"So tell me about that Diamond Head Dragon." Hide said. "How'd you get such a rare card?"

"Eh, through people." Kyu said. "I don't really remember. But it's practically one of the first rare cards I've earned."

"Earned?" Doxx asked.

"Yup." Kyu said, laughing. Doxx and Hide were confused, but it didn't matter. Kyu was happy with his victory, but also tired. "All this excitement has got me tired." He said, stretching.

"I better head back to my room. I have some homework to do." Doxx said.

"Alright, I should be getting sleep too." Hide said, setting down his cup of tea.

"I'll see you guys around, Hide, Kyu." Doxx said, walking out the door.

"See ya." Hide waved.

Suddenly Kyu burst out laughing. "Did you see the look on Sophia's face?!" He shouted suddenly.

"Ha! Yeah I remember that!" Hide said, kicking the bottom of Kyu's bed. They both laughed on as the lights of the dorm rooms began turning off.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Green Sabre Dragon**: Level 6 / 1000/1700/ Light / Dragon / Desc: During each of your End Phases, Special Summon 1 "Sabre Dragon" from your deck to the field. As long as this card remains face up on the field, your opponent can only target "Sabre Dragon" as an attack target. You can sacrifice a Monster card for this monster to attack your opponent's Life Points directly.

**Sabre Dragon**: Level 7 / 2900/1600/ Earth / Dragon / Desc: When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can remove the top 10 cards on top of your deck, from play.

**Cyclone**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 face up Magic or Trap card.

**Kuriboh**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: Discard this card from your hand, to the graveyard to make the damage inflicted to your Life Points by 1 opponent's monster 0. This effect must be activated during your opponent's Battle Phase

**Tazer Gun: **TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one attacking monster.

**A Hero Emerges**: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack, this card can be activated. Your opponent must chose 1 card from your hand. If the chosen card is a monster card, Special Summon it to the field. If the card is not a Monster Card, discard it to your graveyard.

**Millennium Shield**: Level 5 / 0/3000/ Light / Rock.

**Twingle Five Star**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 Level 5 or higher monster to Special Summon 1 "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" onto the field, from your deck or hand, in face up attack mode.

**Kuriboh**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If this card is in your hand, you can send this card to your graveyard to negate Battle Damage of an attacking monster.

**Kuriba**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" are face up on the field, you can fuse those monsters into "Kuribabylon" ("Kuriba", "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" are temporarily removed from play as long as "Kuribabylon" is on the field.). You cannot use this card as a Sacrifice no matter what situation

**Kuribi**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribu", "Kuribi", and "Kuribe" are face up on the field and is targeted as an attack, you can lower the attacking monster's ATK by 0 and negate the attack. You cannot use this card as a Sacrifice no matter what situation

**Kuribu**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", "Kuriba", and "Kuribe" are face up on the field, you can decrease 1 face up monster's ATK by 1500 for the rest of the turn. This card cannot be used as a Sacrifice no matter what situation

**Kuribe**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: You can remove this card, "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", "Kuribe", and "Kuriba" from play, to Special Summon 1 "Kuribandit" from your Deck or Hand, to the field in face up attack mode. This card cannot be used as a Sacrifice no matter what situation.

**Kuribabylon**: Level 5 / ????/????/ Dark / Demon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Kuriba". This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the combined ATK and DEF of "Kuriba", "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe". If this monster is declared to attack and the attack is invalid, return "Kuriba", "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" to the field and send this card back to where you have summoned it from (If you have summoned this card from your deck, shuffle it back into your deck.

**Pump Up**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Double the ATK of 1 face up monster on the field for the remainder of the turn.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Combine 2 or more Monster Cards on the field or in your hand to form 1 Fusion Monster.

**Sabre Blade Dragon**: Level 12 / 5000/3000/ Light / Dragon / Fusion / Desc: "Sabre Dragon" "Sabre Dragon" "Sabre Dragon". No other monster's may participate in a Battle Phase except for this Monster.

**Shrink**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Decrease 1 face up monster's ATK by half for the remainder of the turn.

**Treasure From Heaven**: MAGIC / Desc: Each play must draw from their decks until each hand contains 6 cards.

**Pitch Dark Dragon**: Level 3 / 900/600/ Dark / Dragon / Desc: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "Dark Blade" as an Equip Magic or change it back to a monster in face up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster's ATK and DEF is increased by 400 points, and when it attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a Defense Positioned Monster, inflict different as Battle Damage to your opponent's life points. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the Monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed in battle, this card is destroyed instead)

**Tomb Raider**: MAGIC / Desc: Pay half of your Life Points to activate 1 Trap Card from your opponent's graveyard.

**Hell Polymer**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: You can sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the field to take control of a Fusion type Monster on the field.

**Revival of Diamond Sword**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face up Dragon-Type monster to Special Summon 1 "Diamond Head Dragon" from your deck, to the field.

**Diamond Head Dragon**: Level 8 / ?/?/ Light / Dragon / Desc: The ATK of this monster is increased by half of the monster's ATK which was used as a sacrifice to summon this monster. Increase this card's ATK by 1000.


	7. Hide's Warrior Deck!

**7. Hide's Warrior Deck!**

* * *

Hide walked down the halls, humming to himself. He had an early night sleep and woke up before most students. "It's a great day today!" He said to himself, arriving into the cafeteria where the early morning students sat around until breakfast arrived.

"Hide! Have you seen my hair dryer?!" A voice sprouted, interrupting Hide's moment of peacefulness.

Kyu stood at the top of the balcony, only wearing a towel. He was dripping wet from the shower. Hide began to droop his head and turned around. "You sent it to the wash, remember?" Hide said.

"Oh yeah!" Kyu said running off.

Hide felt embarrassed as all the other Obelisk Blue students looked at him weirdly. "Kyu..." Hide grumbled, walking off.

A while later, Kyu came back yawning loudly, feeling refreshed. "Alright! Bring on the grub!" Kyu announced, sliding down the railing of the stairs.

"Quiet drop out boy!" A boy hollered, trying to read his book.

"Sorry!" Kyu hollered back.

"Umm, Kyu..." Hide said, tapping his shoulder.

"What is it Hide? Isn't today just great! I feel like I could just do anything!" Kyu said, doing cartwheels around Hide.

"Never mind!" Hide said, chuckling.

"Come on! Let's get in line so we'll be first to get some food!" Kyu said.

"That's ok, I've prepared my own lunch today." Hide said. "If you can catch up, I'm going to eat outside."

"Alright, I'll meetcha there!" Kyu said.

Hide sat on top of a boulder, imbedded into the ground. Doxx hung around, leaning against it. "I just feel like he causes the most problems, and I get the end of it all." Hide said.

"Then why don't you just tell him?" Doxx asked.

"He's the only best friend I have, I can't just push him down." Hide said. "Maybe it's just me and I'm too insecure about my reputation here as an honor student."

"Hey are you going to eat that?" Doxx said, pointing at the last pockey in his pockey box.

"Huh oh no, here." Hide said, giving the pockey to Doxx.

"So have you been in any duels lately?" Doxx asked.

"Not yet." Hide said.

"What? Not yet?!" Doxx said, surprised.

"I just don't' have time. I need to study for exams!" Hide said.

"Exams are four months away! You have plenty of time to just fool around!" Doxx said. "It's what's being a student here is all about. For free time we duel."

"I'm just not cut for being in such a high duel rank." Hide said.

"You don't need to worry about that. You progress into being a high ranked duelist. I've sure lost many times, but not because I doubted myself, it's because I was just doing it for fun." Doxx said. "You just need to relax, that's all it takes."

"Just relax..." Hide said, looking into the sky. "I'm gonna go find Kyu!"

"Ok, see ya." Doxx said as Hide ran off back inside.

Kyu came walking out cheerfully with his tray when suddenly Hide ran into him. "Bwuaaah!" Kyu wailed as he fell backwards, dumping his food on the ground. "Ahh! My food!"

"Come on Kyu! Let's go find me a duelist to duel!" Hide said excited, dragging him.

Kyu and Hide looked around in the Obelisk Blue cafeteria. "Hmmm, err... They all look too strong!" Hide whined.

"Then why don't we try another Dormitory, like Osiris Red." Kyu suggested.

"Awesome idea!" Hide said.

In a matter of minutes, they arrived into the Osiris Red dormitory. it was a nice open area with old houses which was near the beach. "Wow, they have a better view than us." Kyu said, looking over the cliff into the ocean.

"Hey, Obelisk Blue Students. What do you think you're doing in our turf." A voice called out.

Hide whizzed around, seeing Asakawa, one of the higher ranked duelist in the Osiris Red Dormitory. "Ah ha!" Hide said.

"We're just looking for someone to duel." Kyu said.

"A duel?" Asakawa said. "Obelisk Blue students are more likely to be worried about exams than to duel."

"That's not true!" Kyu said.

Hide felt nervous, knowing himself that he was worried with exams already. "So whose our lucky victim?" Asakawa asked.

"I am!" Hide said, standing forward.

Suddenly Asakawa burst out laughing. "Aren't you Hide, the smarts of the Obelisk Blue?" Asakawa said. "Even a beginner Osiris Red can defeat you, due to your lack of Duel Ranking. I've read every single stat on ever student, even you Kyu-Haru"

"Just duel him already!" Kyu said.

Hide felt bad now, he didn't want to duel anymore, but Kyu expected him to duel anyway. Hide sighed. "Ok..." Hide said as his Duel Disk folded out.

Asakawa cooly loaded up his deck and folded out his Duel Disk. "Duel!" They announced.

"Draw!" Asakawa announced. "Now! I activate Cost Down! With this, I can discard a card from my hand to lower all monster levels in my hand by two levels!"

"Alreayd I'm in trouble!" Hide said in shock.

"Now! I summon Total Defense Shogun!" Asakawa announced as the warrior materialized onto the field. "it instantly moves itself into defense position. Also, I can attack while it's in defense position. Next I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw..." Hide announced, nervously. "I'll summon Light Bearings (1900/200)"

"Heh, weak monster. Do you play me as a fool?" Asakawa teased.

"Umm... no..." Hide said, looking away and poking his fingers together.

"Come on Hide! He doesn't stand a chance!" Kyu cheered.

"Turn end..." Hide announced.

"Hide has a full hand yet he's ending his turn now?" Kyu said in confusion.

"Draw!" Asakawa announced. "Now! I summon Captain of General Offense! (1800/1000)"

Suddenly a armored warrior appeared on the field, wielding a sword and shield. "Oh no!" Kyu said.

"Captain of General Offense increases all my Warrior type monster's by five hundred attacks points." Asakawa said with a smile as his Total Defense Shogun's attack power rose to 2050. "Now! Total Defense Shogun, attack and destroy his Light Bearings!"

The shogun whipped out it's gigantic sword, slashing it down on the white armored warrior and destroying it. Hide's eyes widened as his life points dropped to 3850. "Now! Captain of General Offense, attack his life points directly!"

The captain charged forward, slashing his sword down on Hide. Hide screamed, falling backwards as his life points reduced to 2050.

"Come on Hide! Get up! You cans till take a lead! Just focus!" Kyu cheered.

"Just focus..." Hide said to himself, getting up.

"My turn ends." Asakawa announced.

"Draw!" Hide announced, drawing his card. Hide was in shock, seeing he had great cards yet he never bothered to use them.

Hide's frown turned into a determined look, holding up a card. "Now! I summon Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200)" Hide announced as the yellow armored warrior materialized to the field.

"What?! But that's a level five monster!" Asakawa said in shock.

"Yes, but it's special ability allows me to special summon it to the field when you have two or more monsters than I have!" Hide said, smiling with victory. "Now! Fiend Megacyber, attack and destroy his Captain of General Defense!"

The warrior charged at the captain, taking him down with one fist. Asakawa looked shocked as his life points reduced to 3600.

"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!" Hide announced.

"Wow, he just sparked up with confidence!" Kyu thought, surprised.

"What happened to me?" Hide said to himself, looking at his hands. "Something came over me and caused me to do some damage!"

"You won't last for long!" Asakawa yelled, drawing his next card.

"I guess my view of Kyu was wrong..." Hide said, looking over to Kyu who gave him a thumbs up.

Asakawa smiled. "Now! I activate this, Devil's Axe which increases my Total Defense Shogun's attack power by one thousand! (2550/2500)" Asakawa announced. "Now! Destroy his Fiend Megacyber!"

The shogun stepped forward, slashing the warrior in half with his giant blade. The pieces of the warrior hit Hide. Hide blocked himself as his life points reduced to 1700.

"Finally! I'll activate this trap card, United Artillery!" Asakawa announced as his trap card flipped up. "This trap card reduces my Total Defense Shogun's attack power by one thousand, but it gives me the benefit of performing another Battle Phase!"

"No!" Hide said in shock.

"Total Defense Shogun! Attack his life points directly! (1550/2500)" Asakawa announced, pointing at him.

The shogun slashed out it's huge blade once again, slashing it across Hide's stomach. Hide gasped, grabbing his stomach and falling to his knees.

"Don't give in Hide! You know you're the better duelist! Just don't give up!" Kyu cheered.

Hide's life points reduced to 700. "Ugh... This is too hard..." Hide said. "I can't go on..."

"Don't doubt yourself!" Kyu said. "Just think... What would I do?"

"What would you do?" Hide said. "Just go crazy..."

"What?" Kyu asked.

"Your attitude toward this school, it bothers me and I just wish for one day, you'd be serious about this instead of joking all around." Hide said.

"Awww how sweet, a little friend problem. Shut up and get this duel going!" Asakawa demanded.

"Hide, why didn't you tell me. If you wanted me to just lower my feelings just say so." Kyu smiled. "I'll calm down. It's just that I'm so pumped full of energy."

"Or maybe it's me, being the depressing one." Hide said, standing up.

"Don't say that!" Kyu yelled. "Right now you're in a predicament, I would do nothing to joke around when my best friend is dueling!"

"You're right..." Hide said, thinking about the other day when Quartz and Kyu was dueling. Kyu had faith in winning and never gave up.

Hide then put back his determined look and drew his next card. "Ah! One of my best cards!" Hide said happily.

"That's it Hide! Show him how not nerdy you are!" Kyu said.

"Now! I summon this, Iron Knight, Gearfried! (1800/1600)" Hide announced as the warrior appeared on the field.

"Heh, what's that going to do?" Asakawa teased.

Hide smiled. "You don't know anything about this warrior huh? And you think you're an expert on warrior type monsters!" Hide said. "This warrior contains a secret, just look beneath the armor!"

"Huh?" Asakawa said.

"Now! I activate this, _Remove Restraints_!" Hide announced, placing the magic card in play.

"What is that?" Kyu said in shock as Iron Knight, Gearfried began to glow.

"This magic card transform Gearfried into his hidden form, removing his armor!" Hide said as the armor dissolved, revealing a human. "_Sword Master, Naked Gearfried_ (2600/2300)"

"Ha! You'll never win with that monster, you've barely touched my life points so far." Asakawa laughed.

"let me show you my face down card!" Hide announced as his trap card flipped up. "_Collected Power_! This trap card moves all equip magic cards to my Naked Gearfried!"

Suddenly the devil's axe which Total Defense Shogun was holding magically appeared in Naked Gearfried's hands, increasing his attack points to 3600. "Hmm, So you still won't touch my life points, plus, I've got more cards which to take down that thing."

"Ha!" Hide laughed. "You're a fool! Now! Sword Master Naked Gearfried's special ability it activated! Once it gets equipped with a magic card, it allows me to destroy one monster on the field!"

Suddenly Total Defense Shogun disappeared. "No!" Asakawa said in shock, knowing on hit from that swordsman would cause him to lose the duel.

"Wow! Good strategizing, Hide!" Kyu said.

"Now! Naked Gearfried, attack his life points directly!" Hide announced, pointing at Asakawa. The warrior slashed the devil's axe across Asakawa's chest, causing him to fall over, reducing his life points to 0.

"Yeah I won!" Hide cheered.

Hide turned around, facing Kyu and gave him a high five. "My first duel here and I won!" Hide cheered.

"Great duel!" Kyu said. "Let's go now, I'm starving!"

"Ok!" Hide nodded, still excited about the duel.

The two duelist headed back to there dormitory. Quartz and Kyu passed each other, eyes meeting. "Hi." Kyu said as he passed him. Quartz turned the corner and growled, clenching his fist.

"The time will come... Soon he will be expelled and I'll be the head leading duelist here." Quartz growled.

Winning the duel against Quartz lead Kyu in a high rank in only one day. Kyu was starting to get admired by students of his dormitory and even from Osiris Red.

"Heh, all this fame is boring." Kyu said.

"How can you say it's boring? Doesn't everyone usually want to be famous?" Hide asked.

"I guess, but I just don't see any fun in it." Kyu replied. "Heh heh! But I guess it does attract a lot of girls!"

Suddenly an intercom began to ring. "Ryou Hide please report to Seto Kaiba's office." The voice said.

"Ryou Hide? Isn't that you?" Kyu said.

Suddenly Hide tensed up and nodded nervously. "I wonder what Master Kaiba wants..." Hide said, turning.

"Let's see!" Kyu said, turning around.

"But they called for me..." Hide said.

"What's the harm of me joining? Maybe Seto Kaiba will give us rare cards!" Kyu laughed as they marched toward Kaiba's office.

Two security guards were guarding the front door to Kaiba's office. Hide came up with Kyu behind him. "Master Kaiba has been expecting you." The guard said, letting him in.

Kyu followed Hide but then another Security guard stopped him. "No one said anything about you." He said, grabbing his shoulder.

"Hey! Let go!" Kyu yelled.

"let him in, Isona." Kaiba said.

Kyu snatched his shoulder from Isona's grasped and entered, shutting the door behind him. Suddenly Hide began to shake. "I'm sorry Master Kaiba! We didn't mean to go into Osiris Red territory and bother the students!" Hide screamed.

"Don't worry about that." Kaiba said. "I want to notify you that a new student will be joining Obelisk Blue."

"Huh? Then why are you telling us this?" Kyu asked in shock.

"Is this a friend?" Kaiba asked.

"This is Kyu-Haru, he's my roommate." Hide said nervously.

"Good. I meant to call both of you but I couldn't locate your name." Kaiba said. "Well, this new student will be rooming with you two, treat this new student with respect."

"No problem sir!" Kyu said, excitedly. "Wow this is amazing! I wonder if he has a lot of rare cards! He's probably an awesome duelist. Where is he from?"

"She's from America." Kaiba said.

"She?!" Hide and Kyu said in shock.

"Are you sure moving a girl into our room is an ok idea? I mean they don't usually pair up guys with girls in a room!" Hide said in shock.

"I know, but I have a quick schedule on my hands and I have no time for more room sorting." Kaiba said. "So I've chosen you two to make her feel welcomed."

"What's her name?" Kyu asked.

"Her name is Yukie Ishikawa" Kaiba said. "There's already an extra bed in your room. You two are excused."

Kyu and Hide left the office and headed back to their room. "I wonder what she's like." Kyu said. "I hope she's not too into her make up, it's just sad to see so many Obelisk Blue girls overwhelm their faces with these products"

Hide laughed. "I hope she's smart!" Hide said.

"Well she's gotta be if she's moving here into Obelisk Blue." Kyu said. "I want to see what kind of deck she carries. Once she get's here, I'm going to challenge her to a duel!"

"Isn't that too much for her? I mean if she loses, she'll have a bad perspective here and she'll hate us!" Hide said.

"Just to test her personality. But even if she does end up hating us, we'll still treat her with care." Kyu said, as they headed into their room for the night.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Cost Down**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to reduce all monsters in your hand by 2 Levels for the rest of the turn.

**Total Defense Shogun**: Level 6 / 1550/2500/ Light / Warrior / Desc: When this card is successfully Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned, change it to Defense Position. This card can attack while it is in defense Position. (Damage Calculation is Applied Normally)

**Light Bearings**: Level 4 / 1900/200/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card's ATK is reduced by 100 for each Dark-Type monster face up on the field.

**Captain of General Offense**: Level 4 / 1800/1000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, increase all face up Warrior type monsters on your side of the field by 500 ATK except for this card.

**Fiend Megacyber**: Level 5 / 2200/1200/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: If your opponent has 2 or more monsters than you do on the field, you can Special Summon this card to the field.

**Devil's Axe**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: The monster equipped with this card gains 1000 ATK. If the equipped monster is destroyed, you may Sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the field to put this card on top of your deck.

**United Artillery**: TRAP / Desc: Decrease all face up monsters on your side of the field by 1000 ATK for the remainder of the turn. You may perform another Battle Phase.

**Iron Knight, Gearfried**: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: Any Equip Card this card is equipped with is automatically destroyed.

**Remove Restraints**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face up "Iron Knight, Gearfried" to Special Summon 1 "Naked Gearfried" from your deck, to the field.

**Sword Master, Naked Gearfried**: Level 8 / 2600/2300/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can't be Normal Summoned. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Remove Restraints". Whenever an Equipment card is Equipped on this card, destroy 1 Monster on your opponent's Field.

**Collected Power**: TRAP / Desc: Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Equip this monster with all face-up Equip Magic Cards on the field. If the target of the Equip Magic Cards is not correct, destroy the Equip Magic Card.


	8. Yukie's Guardian Deck

**8. Yukie's Guardian Deck****

* * *

**

Hide and Kyu were scheduled to greet Yukie at the helicopter landing facility. Kyu was snoring, having to wake up at such a early notice on a Saturday. "Kyu wake up." Hide nudged.

"Huh? Oh I'm awake... Just a few more minutes" Kyu said, snoozing again.

Suddenly an annoying helicopter was heard. Militants began to signal the helicopter to land. "There she is!" Hide said, pointing with his chin.

"I can hardly see her!" Kyu said, crossing his arms.

The helicopter landed as two militants opened the door, helping her out and grabbing her bags. The militants quickly chaperoned her in front of Kyu and Hide. She wore her female Obelisk Blue uniform. Her red hair blew in the wind.

"Uhhh... Hi." Kyu said, putting his hand up.

"Hey guys! I'm Yukie!" She said, grabbing Hide's hand and shaking it.

"I'm Hide! This is Kyu." Hide said, shaking her hand.

The Militants slowly began to leave, leaving the three students at the helicopter landing facility. "So what now?" Yukie asked as Hide helped Yukie carry her bags.

"Well Master Kaiba ordered us to show you around, to get to know the place." Hide said.

"This should be fun." Yukie smiled, putting her hands to her hips.

"This is the dining area! My favorite place!" Kyu said, showing them where they usually eat every day. Yukie chuckled as she followed them down the hall.

"So when will this duel start?" Hide asked.

"Haha, just wait and see." Kyu said, waving his finger.

"Duel? What duel?" Yukie said, budging in.

"And this here is the Obelisk Blue Dueling Field. Best in the school. Although I haven't gotten to try it yet." Kyu said. "Thee's only one and people are always hogging it."

"Looks free now." Yukie said, looking inside.

"Really!" Kyu said in shock. "Cool! This is our chance!"

"Chance for a duel?" Yukie asked.

"You got it!" Kyu said, giving a thumbs up.

Both duelist got each side of the duel field. Some students sat around to watch, knowing Kyu's high duel rank, they wanted to see what kind of deck Yukie owned.

"I've been waiting for the chance to duel you, Yukie. Although I've heard nothing about your dueling skills I'm eager to see what you've got." Kyu stated as his duel disk folded out.

"Like wise. But I expect you to bring me your full potential. Don't back down because I'm a girl." Yukie said as her duel disk folded out.

"Duel!" They both yelled as their life points rose to 4000.

"Draw!" Yukie announced, drawing her card. "I summon a monster in defense position!"

"A monster in defense on the first turn? Seems kind of suspicious." Hide said.

"I'll also set a card face down and end my turn!" Yukie announced.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his card. "Well Yukie, you may think you've got what it takes to beat me, but I got a fighting chance..."

"Look, Kyu's dueling the new girl!" a kid said in the entrance. People began to pour in by the second, seeing the incredible duel.

"I'll summon _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500) In attack mode!" Kyu announced as the machine appeared on the field. "Now! Attack her defense monster now!"

The machine charged, thrusting it's mechanical fist into the card. The card didn't shatter, instead a blue demon rose up, holding it's fist and throwing it back.

"You've hit my _Back-Up Guardian_! (2200/500)" Yukie announced. "Because of it's high defense power, you lose life points!"

"Ack!" Kyu said as his life points reduced to 3600.

"Not only that, I'll activate my trap card, _Guardian Enhancement_!" Yukie announced. "With this trap card, I can equip a card to my Back-Up Guardian after you've attacked it!"

"Huh?" Kyu said, confused.

"So now! I equip Back-Up Guardian with this, _Butterfly Dagger_!" Yukie announced as the small dagger appeared before the Back-Up Guardian. The blue demon grasped the dagger instantly. "Once this magic card is equipped to my monster, it's attack power is increased! (2200/800)"

"Why does it matter, her monster is in defense position..." Kyu said. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"

"Draw!" Yukie announced, drawing her next card. "Now! I summon this, _Guardian Elma_! (1300/1200)"

"I don't get it, all she's doing is summoning weak monsters..." Kyu said as the woman rose up from the ground.

"Next, I'll set a card face down, and activate this! _Gravity Axe_!" Yukie announced as a axe appeared into the sky, then falling to the ground with it's blade embedded on the ground. "And I'll equip it to my Guardian Elma!"

"All she's played so far is guardians, which means her deck is a guardian deck." Kyu figured out easily as Guardian Elma grabbed onto the hilt of the axe, increasing her attack power rose to 1800.

"Also, since she's been equipped with Gravity Axe, none of your monsters can change their battle positions!" Yukie said. "Next I'll place a card face down, then I'll summon one more monster..."

Yukie smiled, holding the last card in her hand. "What? But you've already summoned Guardian Elma!" Kyu said.

"I know, but since I only have this monster in my hand, I can special summon him!" Yukie explained. "Now! I bring forth, _Guardian Grarl_! (2500/1000)"

"Wow!" Kyu said surprised as the giant dinosaur man materialized to the field.

"She's practically used every single card in her hand as a key item!" Hide said, impressed.

"Guardian Grarl, attack and destroy his X Head Cannon!" Yukie announced in a serious tone, her face determined to defeat Kyu.

The dinosaur charged forward, smashing the machine into pieces with it's huge fist. Kyu growled, shielding himself from the giant wind the guardian stirred up as his life points reduced to 3300.

"Guardian Elma! Direct attack!" Yukie announced, pointing her hand toward Kyu.

The woman charged, her axe in the air. "Reverse trap card, _A Hero Emerges_!" Kyu announced.

"Darn..." Yukie said, narrowing her eyes.

Kyu held up his four cards, each facing their backs toward Yukie. "Now you chose which card! If it's a monster, I get to summon it, if it's not then it's discarded."

"I chose the middle card toward the right!" Yukie pointed out.

"Alright! Now I summon _Catapult Turtle_! (1000/2000) In defense mode!" Kyu announced as the giant turtle materialized into the field.

Guardian Elma smashed the axe into the turtle's hard shell, nothing worked. Guardian Elma jumped back as Yukie's life points lowered to 3400.

"Errr..." Yukie said. With no other cards in her hand, she ended her turn.

Kyu drew his next card. "Yes! My favorite combo!" Kyu said happily. "Now! I'll activate this, _Raise Dead_! Which I use to bring back _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)"

"Huh?" Yukie said, confused.

People in the crowds began to talk, knowing Kyu's plan. "I'll then activate this, _Bond of Brothers_! This magic card allows me to sacrifice one thousand of my life points (LP: 2300) to special summon two monsters from my hand of the same type! So now! I bring forth _Y Dragon Head_ (1500/1600) and _Z Metal Caterpillar_! (1500/1300)"

Yukie gasped, finally realizing what was going on. "And now! Combine, X, Y, Z monsters!" Kyu announced as the three monsters jumped into the air. All three machines combined into one giant machine cannon, landing with a hard thud. "_XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)"

"Awesome! Kyu has summoned his favorite monster!" Hide said happily.

"Alright, buddy. Let's show her what we've got!" Kyu smiled. Kyu knew he wasn't able to activate the ability of XYZ Dragon Cannon, but it was strong enough to take out Yukie's strongest guardian. "Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack and destroy Guardian Grarl!"

The machine pointed it's cannons toward the dinosaur guardian, firing a round of missiles. As the missiles reigned on the guardian, destroying it, Yukie got a chunk of that attack at her. Yukie screamed, covering her face with her arm as her life points reduced to 3100.

Suddenly Yukie smiled. "Reverse trap card!" Yukie announced as her trap card flipped up. "_Rope of Life_!"

Suddenly Kyu, Hide, and everyone in the crowd gasped. "No way!" Kyu said in shock.

"With this trap card, I can discard my whole hand, but seeing I have no other cards in my hand, it's still activated! Now I can bring back _Guardian Grarl_! (2500/1000) But this time he's changed, his attack points are increased by eight hundred!"

"Whoa..." Doxx said, from one side of the bleachers as Guardian Grarl's attack power rose to 3300.

Kyu was in shock, but then smiled. "I appreciate your dueling skills." Kyu said in his head. "I'll end my turn now!"

"Draw!" Yukie announced, drawing her next card. "Now! Guardian Grarl, attack and destroy his XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

The dinosaur charged, running right through the machine, leaving flying debris hitting Kyu. Kyu gasped in pain as his life points lowered to 2800.

"Because of his Catapult Turtle, I can't go any further with attacking him..." Yukie thought. "I'll end my turn now!"

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his card and smiling. "Now! I activate this, _Pot of Greed_! Allowing me to draw two cards!"

"Hmm..." Yukie said.

Kyu's grinned turned into a smile for excitement. "And now! I'll activate this, _Stop Defense_! Which I use to switch your Back-Up Guardian into attack mode! (800/2200)" Kyu announced as the blue demon stood up, holding it's dagger up as if to attack. "And then, I'll activate this, _Fusion Reborn_!"

"Fusion Reborn?!" Yukie said in shock.

Everyone in the crowd began to whisper, knowing what was going to happen. "With this I can sacrifice half my life points (LP: 1400) so I can remove my XYZ Dragon Cannon from my graveyard." Kyu exclaimed. "And with this, I can bring back _X Head Cannon_ (1800/1500), _Y Dragon Head_ (1500/1600), and _Z Metal Caterpillar_! (1500/1300)"

"Of course, he wants to sacrifice them to his Catapult Turtle so he can launch a direct attack..." Yukie said.

"Yes, but doing that won't do much so now! X Head Cannon, attack and destroy Back-Up Guardian!" Kyu announced, pointing at the blue demon. The machine charged forward, destroying the blue demon in a single punch. Yukie watched as her life points reduced to 2100.

"And now! I sacrifice my X, Y, and Z monsters to my Catapult Turtle with a full on direct attack!" Kyu announced as all three monsters lined up on to the catapult. Suddenly there was a click and all three monsters flew into Yukie. Yukie screamed as a giant explosion occured, reducing her life points to 0.

Yukie fell to her knee, panting. She lost but she took it like a real duelist. Kyu walked up to her, lending a hand in friendship.

"Well, you beat me." Yukie smiled as Kyu helped her up.

"You're an awesome duelist!" Hide said to Yukie, running up to the field.

"Thanks Hide!" Yukie said, smiling.

Everyone cheered for both Yukie and Kyu as they stood in the middle of the field, shaking hands. "Welcome to Obelisk Blue, Ishikawa, Yukie." Kyu said. Yukie smiled happily as people gathered around Yukie to shake her hand.

"Look at that girl..." Sophia said. "Why should she be the one to lose, she's the better duelist..."

"How would you know, Sophia, for all we know she's just weak..." Genesis said.

"I've got a plan..." Quartz said, sitting in between the girls. Quartz smiled as both girls paid close attention to Quartz. Yukie was now on target for the three and a plan was being created.

"So this is our room!" Kyu said, letting the door open by itself.

"Wow..." Yukie said. "It's quite a mess."

"Yeah well..." Kyu said, laughing and scratching the back of his head.

"Reminds me of my old room." Yukie said walking to a neatly made bed. "I guess this is my bed"

"It sure is." Kyu said. "Too bad you weren't here in the beginning, you missed out on calling the top bunk!"

"I think I can live with this." Yukie said, sitting on the bed.

"So where do you get your dueling skills?" Hide asked, sitting down at a desk.

"My father." Yukie answered quickly. "So, where's the girls room, I need to freshen up a bit."

"It's down the left hall all the way to the right." Hide said. "We would show you but our last encounter there was a bad one."

Yukie laughed. "I see." She said, taking out some clothes from her suit case. "I'll be back in a bit, and meet you guys for lunch." She said, walking out the room.

"Living with a girl for a year... " Kyu said, laying down on his bed.

"Too much for ya?" Hide asked from the desk.

"No, it's just different. I love challenges like these, I just can't imagine what'll be coming at us next." Kyu said.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Back-Up Guardian**: Level 4 / 500/2200/ Dark / Demon.

**Guardian Enhancement**: TRAP / Desc: When one of your monsters with "Guardian" in it's name is attacked, after the attack you may Equip 1 Equip Magic Card to the monster.

**Butterfly Dagger**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card can increase it's ATK by 300. When this card is destroyed and sent into the graveyard while equipped to a monster, it can be returned to the owner's hand.

**Guardian Elma**: Level 3 / 1300/1200/ Wind / Angel / Desc: This card can only be Summoned Normally, Flip, or Special Summoned when there is a "Butterfly Dagger" on the field. When this card is summoned successfully, you can select 1 appropriate Equip Magic Card in your graveyard and equip it to this card.

**Gravity Axe**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card can increase it's ATK power by 500. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, monsters on your opponent's side can't change their Battle Positions.

**Guardian Grarl**: Level 5 / 2500/1000/ Wind / Dinosaur / Desc: This card can only be Summoned Normally, Flip, or Special Summoned when there is a "Gravity Axe" on the field. If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it without any sacrifices.

**A Hero Emerges**: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack, this card can be activated. Your opponent must chose 1 card from your hand. If the chosen card is a monster card, Special Summon it to the field. If the card is not a Monster Card, discard it to your graveyard.

**Catapult Turtle**: Level 5 / 1000/2000/ Water / Aqua / Desc: Offer 1 Monster on your side of the field as a Sacrifice to inflict Direct Damage equal to half of the Sacrificed Monster's ATK to your opponent's Life Points. Monsters used for a Sacrifice Summon or that are offered as Sacrifices due to other cards' effects are excluded

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the fiel in face up Defense or Attack Position

**Bond of Brothers**: MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 2 monsters with the same Type to the field.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Z Metal Caterpillar**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon head", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 600. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**XYZ Dragon Cannon:** Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" "Y Dragon Head" "Z Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.

**Rope of Life**: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated by discarding your entire hand when 1 of your own monsters is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle. Special Summon the monster just sent to the Graveyard in face-up Attack or Defense Position, and increase its ATK by 800 points.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your respective deck.

**Stop Defense**: MAGIC / Desc: Change the position 1 one monster on the field to Attack Position.

**Fusion Reborn**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice half of your Life Points to remove 1 Fusion Monster from your graveyard and Special Summon the Fusion Material monsters, used to create that Fusion Monster, on the field.


	9. Kyu VS The Toon Deck, Part 1

**9. Kyu VS The Toon Deck.**

* * *

Kyu and Hide opened their eyes fast, getting awakened by the bright light which flown into the window. "Ack! Who opened the curtains?!" Kyu said, covering his eyes fast.

"I did! Needed some light in here before my first class." Yukie said, slipping on her boot.

"Right..." Hide said, as he burried his face into his pillow.

"Come on guys, breakfast is going to be served soon." Yukie said with a charming look, walking out of the door.

Kyu fell off the top bunk, falling a short distance to the ground. "All that dueling yesterday wore me out... How can she be so energetic than me?" Kyu said, fishing around in the dresser.

The two boys walked out of the room, neatly clean and perfect. Both of them walked across the entrance, noticing a bunch of people looking up a some kind of row of cards. "What's that over there?" Hide said, pointing.

"Dunno..." Yukie suddenly said. Kyu and Hide both screamed, startled by her quick appearence. "Practically everyone in the cafeteria is gone, looks like they turned up here."

The three duelist made their way to the front, getting a good glimpse of the commotion. "What are all these cards?" Kyu said, looking closely.

Suddenly Hide gasped. "Pegasus J. Crawford's deck!" Hide said.

"Wahh?! The owner of Industrial Illusion's deck is here?! Why?!" Kyu said.

"Must be for display. Look at all these rare cards!" Yukie said.

"Wow..." Hide said, looking a every single card.

"What kind of deck is it?" Kyu wondered.

"It's a Toon Deck. Pegasus J. Crawford is a crazy guy who likes toons so he built a deck of them." Yukie said. "Come on guys let's go, I'm starving!"

The three went to the cafeteria and sat down for lunch. "Do they normally do things like that, don't you think some students could steal those rare cards?" Kyu said.

"Maybe, but they probably have someone watching the cards, just in case." Hide said.

Away from their table, Quartz sat with Sophia and Genesis, who heard the spark about the Toon Deck being on display. "So this years deck display is Crawford's amazing toon deck." Sophia said.

"Heh, I guess Kyu would like a head on collision with this deck. Who'd be the perfect student?" Genesis asked to Quartz.

"Get me Mikami..." Quartz said silently.

"Ah, the Drop Out Boy from Ra Yellow, perfect for the job." Sophia said as she and Genesis got up and walked away.

Kyu and Hide sat in class, boredom struck them but Yukie who sat beside Hide was busy writing things down. "Come on guys, at least show a bit of interest in this." Yukie whispered.

"Eh... Just too hard..." Kyu said lazily.

Suddenly a security guard came in quickly. Mr. Fujiyoshi suddenly stopped his lecturing and the security guard whispered something into his ear.

"Is this normal?" Hide said, sitting up straight.

"Dunno, looks serious." Kyu said, pointing out the expression on Mr. Fujiyoshi's face.

Suddenly Kyu's PDA started to ring. "Oh, I got a message..." Kyu said.

"Answer that quickly, Kyu-Haru." Mr. Fujiyoshi said in an angered tone.

_Meet me at the Light House Docks today. I've got what's missing and I bet you'll want it back! Oh yeah, don't tell anyone, or else it's good bye to the infamous Toon Deck!_

And after that, there was an ugly face sticking it's tongue at Kyu. "What the?" Kyu said loudly.

"Guys look at this." Kyu said, showing them the message.

"The toon deck has been stolen?!" Hide said.

"I told you guys!" Kyu said.

"We've got to go get it!" Yukie said.

"But not in the middle of the class!" Hide said. Suddenly the bell rang. It was on a short notice.

"Ok class, I want each dormitory to be separated." Mr. Fujiyoshi said. "There's been a mistake and we need to find the culprit."

"He's probably talking about the deck being stolen." Yukie said. "Who do you think it'd be?"

"I don't know, but we should at least meet this guy and get that deck back!" Kyu said.

"How, the teacher's will probably keep us here until they find the deck!" Hide said.

"You guys go, I'll cover you!" Yukie said.

There was an exit door right near them anyway and Mr. Fujiyoshi was busy checking out the Osiris Red students. Kyu and Hide quickly slipped out, looking around.

Kyu and Hide swiftly ran down the hall until they heard footsteps. Kyu quickly shoved Hide into a girls bathroom and threw himself in. The guards passed by and the two boys popped out.

"You know, the girls bathroom is a lot nicer than the boys..." Hide said.

"I agree." Kyu said.

The two made their way out side, finding the tall light house and the docks. They quickly made their way there to see a student in a Ra Yellow uniform.

"A Ra Yellow Student?!" Kyu said, shocked.

"Nice to meet you too, Kyu-Haru." The student said. "I'm Mikami Kakashi, you're opponent for today."

"A duel eh?" Kyu said. Hide whipped out his back pack, handing him a duel disk.

"Yes, but the stakes are much higher for today." Mikami said. "I've been instructed to duel you, and if I win, you drop out of Duelist Academy and never show your face in the name of Duel Monsters!"

"What?! No way!" Kyu said.

"I knew you'd say that, but I have sources to bring you down another way. I'm no ordinary Ra Yellow student, I'm capable of making you the target to who stole Crawford's deck!" Mikami said, smiling deviously.

"Ack!" Kyu said.

"There's been a lock down on students. No one may leave, but you've come here and sooner or later someone will discover you're gone and make you the problem!" Mikami said, pointing his finger.

Mikami laughed as his duel disk folded out. He then slid his deck into the deck holster.

"Duel!" They both announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"I'll move!" Kyu announced, drawing his card. "and I'll summon _Y Dragon Head_ in defense mode! (1500/1600) I'll then set a card face down."

"Heh, starting with weak monsters so far, eh?" Mikami said.

"My turn ends!" Kyu announced.

"Draw!" Mikami announced, drawing his next card. "If you've heard the legends, I am a real Rare Hunter"

"Rare Hunter?" Kyu said.

"I'm that who collects rare cards, and as soon as I win this duel, not only will you be expelled, but you'll lose all your rare cards!" Mikami yelled, pointing his finger at Kyu. "Now! I activate this, _Toon World_!"

"Toon World? You're not even using your own deck!" Kyu said as the book materialized onto the field. Suddenly the book opened, causing all kinds of confetti to spurt out.

"I know. Why should I contain such power and not be using it?" Mikami chuckled. "By sacrificing one thousand life points (LP: 3000) I can play toon cards now!"

"Err.. I'm at a big disadvantage now..." Kyu said. "Hide, do you know anything about these toon cards?"

Hide shrugged, having no clue of anything about Toon Monsters, only knowing they can be played with Toon World. "Now! I'll summon this, _Toon Gemini Elves_! (1900/900)"

"Toon Gemini Elves?" Kyu said as the two woman appeared, jumping out of a book in a puff of smoke.

"Since Toon Monsters can't attack on their first turn, I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Mikami announced.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his next card. "Yes... Now! I'll summon this, _Dark Blade_! (1800/1500)"

"Hmm..." Mikami said.

"Next I'll activate this magic card, _Frontline Base_ which allows me to summon a Union Monster from my hand!" Kyu announced as his magic card flipped up. "Now! I summon this, _Pitch Dark Dragon_! (900/600)"

"Heh." Mikami said as the giant black dragon rose to the field.

"Now! I activate Pitch Dark Dragon's special ability, which allows it to combine with Dark Blade!" Kyu announced as the dark warrior hopped onto the black dragon's back, increasing Dark Blade's attack power to 2200. "Now! Dark Blade, attack and destroy Toon Gemini Elves!"

The warrior pointed it's sword toward the two elves. The two girls gasped in horror as the warrior blasted a whirl wind from it's sword toward them. "You're too foolish." Mikami laughed. "Activate trap card, _Toon Stop Sign_!"

Suddenly the tallest elf stood forward, holding up a stop sign. The whirl wind immediately stopped right before the sign, then vanished. "This trap card negates your attack toward my toon monster." Mikami chuckled.

"Err..." Kyu said. "I'll end my turn."

"Draw!' Mikami announced, drawing his next card. "Now! Toon Gemini Elves! Attack his life points directly!"

"Eaah!" Kyu said in shock. "Direct attack?! But I have two monsters!"

"It's Toon Gemini Elves' special ability! Now you'll be reduced by almost half of your life points!" Mikami laughed as the two elves blew a kiss, sending a stream of hearts toward Kyu.

Kyu screamed in pain as the attack hit him head on. Kyu fell to his knee, his life points reducing to 2100. "Kyu! Stand up!" Hide cheered.

"My turn ends now!" Mikami announced.

Kyu stood up, holding his arm, getting his next card ready. Kyu smiled at his card. "Now! I'll activate Frontline Base's special ability!" Kyu announced. "And I'll summon _Z Metal Caterpillar_! (1500/1600) Also, I'll summon _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)"

"Heh." Mikami said, knowing what was coming.

"Alright, here comes Kyu's favorite monster!" Hide said, excited by all the action.

"Now! X, Y, and Z! Combine!" Kyu announced as all three machine launched into the air, combining into one giant machine. "_XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)"

"Hmm, I was told this was your favorite card. It'll be such sadness to see it get taken away from your, permanently." Mikami laughed deviously.

"With only one card in my hand, I can destroy his Toon World..." Kyu said, determined. "Now! I discard the last card in my hand to activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's ability! I can now destroy your Toon World!"

Suddenly the giant machine launched a missile right toward the magic card. "Not so fast!" Mikami announced. "Activate trap card, _Devil's Black Stone_!"

"No..." Kyu growled.

"This trap card can now negate your effect and I'll be able to destroy one of your magic cards!" Mikami explained as the torpedo turned around, exploding on contact with Kyu's Frontline Base magic card.

"You may have stopped it's effect, but I can still attack!" Kyu yelled. "Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack and destroy his Toon Gemini Elves!"

The machine pointed all of it's cannons toward the two elves who looked in shock. The machine then fired a round of missiles, destroying the two elves easily. Mikami growled in anger as his life points reduced to 3100.

"Finally! Dark Blade, attack his life points directly!" Kyu announced, pointing his hand at Mikami. Mikami looked in shock as the dragon charged forward with the warrior on it's back. The warrior slashed down at Mikami. Mikami screamed, falling on his back as his life points reduced to 900.

"My turn ends!" Kyu said happily, knowing sooner or later, he'll prevail against the Toon Deck.

"My turn!" Mikami said loudly, angered by his sudden back fall. He drew his next card and snickered. "Now! I'll activate this, _Raise Dead_! To bring back my _Toon Gemini Elves_! (1900/900)"

"Not again!" Kyu said, shocked.

"But that's not all..." Mikami said, holding a card in his hand. "I now sacrifice Toon Gemini Elves to summon this toon monster..."

Mikami placed the card onto the field and suddenly the Toon World book began to act strange. It bounced around on the ground, as if something were trying to escape out of it. Finally the cover opened and a woman in a pink and blue outfit emerged, waving hi and blowing a kiss toward Hide.

"_Toon Black Magician Girl_! (2000/1700)" Mikami announced as the toon monster floated up next to him.

"Black Magician Girl!" Hide said in shock. "But... Toon..."

"I'll also add this magic card, _Toon World Madness_!" Mikami announced. "This magic card allows me to attack instantly with Toon Black Magician Girl, it's effect allowing me to attack your directly!"

"No! Kyu will be down to his last hundred life points!" Hide gasped.

"Toon Black Magician Girl! Attack his life points directly!" Mikami announced.

Kyu gasped, holding his arms up to block his head as the magician twirled her wand, sending a ribbon of hearts at Kyu. Kyu gasped in pain as the pink electricity came up around him, reducing his life points to 100.

Mikami laughed as Kyu grabbed his sides in pain from the fatal blow. "Looking a little weak." Mikami said. "Like all of my other victims."

"You won't get away!" Kyu said. "Your deck might be the deck of a true master of Duel Monsters, but your not the person to use it correctly!"

"What do you mean." Mikami burst out laughing. "It doesn't take skill to learn how to play duel monsters correctly, as long as you have a powerful deck."

Kyu laughed. "Heh, then that will be your down fall." Kyu said.

Mikami frowned. "You're the one at my mercy now! You're only down to your last hundred life points!" Mikami said, pointing at him.

Kyu stood back up, starring down Mikami as he starred back down at him. "I will see to it that you are punished for stealing Pegasus J. Crawford's deck!" Kyu said, pointing his finger at him.

Mikami stood there, chuckling to himself as Kyu's determined look brought him energy for this duel.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Toon World**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 Life Points. As long as this card remains face up on the field, you may play Toon-Type monsters on your side of the field.

**Toon Gemini Elves**: Level 4 / 1900/900/ Earth / Toon / Desc: This Monster cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. If "Toon World" is destroyed, so is this card. If you have a "Toon World" on the Field and your opponent controls no Toon Monsters, this card may attack your opponent directly. If this Monster does damage to your opponent, he  
or she must discard 1 card from his or her hand at random.

**Dark Blade**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Dark / Warrior.

**Frontline Base**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Once during each of your Main Phases, you may Special Summon 1 Union-Type monster to the field.

**Pitch Dark Dragon**: Level 3 / 900/600/ Dark / Dragon / Desc: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "Dark Blade" as an Equip Magic or change it back to a monster in face up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster's ATK and DEF is increased by 400 points, and when it attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a Defense Positioned Monster, inflict different as Battle Damage to your opponent's life points. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the Monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed in battle, this card is destroyed instead)

**Toon Stop Sign**: TRAP / Desc: Negate 1 Attack toward one of your face up Toon-Type monsters.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.**  
**

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**XYZ Dragon Cannon:** Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" "Y Dragon Head" "Z Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.

**Devil's Black Stone**: TRAP / Desc: If your opponent activates an effect card which causes your opponent to destroy any of your Magic or Trap cards, negate that effect and destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field.

**Toon Black Magician Girl**: Level 6 / 2000/1700/ Dark / Magician / Desc: This card can't be Special Summoned unless a you have a "Toon World" face up on the field. If a "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent controls no Toons, this card can attack your opponent directly, but if he or she controls a Toon, choose a Toon Monster as the attack target. Also, increase this card's ATK by 300 for each "Black Magician" and "Magician of Black Chaos" in your Graveyard and your opponent's Graveyard.

**Toon World Madness**: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activate if "Toon World" is face up on the field. Any Toon Monsters summoned on to the field during this turn may attack during your Battle Phase.


	10. Kyu VS The Toon Deck, Part 2

**10. Kyu VS The Toon Deck.**

* * *

The score settled down to Kyu: 100 and Mikami: 900. Mikami took the lead, taking out a chunk of Kyu's life points out with his Toon Black Magician Girl. Kyu on the other hand was now taking the lead, having his Dark Blade (2200/1900) which was now equipped to Pitch Dark Dragon, and XYZ Dragon Cannon (2800/2600).

Mikami starred at Kyu, smiling evilly as Kyu's excitement got the better of him. "My turn ends!" Mikami announced, having no other cards in his hand.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing the first card for his empty hand. "Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack and destroy his Toon Black Magician Girl!"

"Activate trap card!" Mikami announced as a face down card suddenly appeared onto his magic and trap card zone.

"What? How can you, you have no cards nor did you ever set a card!" Kyu said.

"This trap card, _Devil's Right Hand_, can be activated from my deck when I have Devil's Black Stone in my graveyard. Now that you've unleashed an attack, I can chose a monster from my deck and defend my Toon Black Magician Girl with it!" Mikami explained. Mikami took his deck out of his deck holster, quickly selecting a card from his deck and placing it on his duel disk in defense mode. "Now go! _Toon Gilfar Demon_!Defend Toon Black Magician Girl!"

"No!" Kyu gasped as the XYZ Dragon Cannon unleashed a round of missiles at the demon, destroying it.

"And since my Toon Gilfar Demon was destroyed, I can equip it to one of your monsters and reduce it's attack by five hundred!" Mikami said. "And since your Dark Blade now opposes a threat to me, I'll chose it as my victim!"

Suddenly the toon demon turned into a spirit, invading into the dark blade. The warrior screamed, holding it's head as it's eyes began to glow an eerie purple, it's attack power reducing to 1700.

Mikami grinned, knowing he was safe. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Kyu announced.

"Draw!" Mikami announced, drawing his card. "Now! I activate this, _Pot of Greed_, which allows me to draw two cards! And now! I'll activate this, _Cost Down_!"

"Cost Down!" Hide gasped.

"With this, I can reduce all the monsters in my hand by one level!" Mikami announced. "So now! I sacrifice Toon Black Magician Girl to summon this!"

"Oh no..." Kyu said, getting ready for anything.

"_Blue Eyes Toon Dragon_! (3000/2500)" Mikami erupted, slapping the card onto his duel disk.

Suddenly the Toon World Book began to jump around, then opened up, releasing the toon dragon. The dragon gave a cheerfully 'yay!' and began to flex it's muscles. "This toon is probably the strongest of them all, representing the ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Blue Eyes White Dragon? Of course! The three only Blue Eyes White Dragons belong to Master Kaiba's deck..." Hide said, scratching his chin. "Pegasus must have made that card when Seto Kaiba and himself had a rivalry. Kyu is going to have to be strong for this one."

Mikami smiled his devious smile. "But it's too bad since that Toon monsters can attack on the first turn they are summoned. You are spared for one turn." Mikami said.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his card. Kyu glanced at his card and smiled.

"What did he draw?" Hide wondered.

"Kuriboh, I guess you knew I needed you." Kyu said in his mind.

"Well?" Mikami said as Kyu took a quick pause.

"Now! I activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's effect!" Kyu announced.

"Wrong!" Mikami said, pointing his finger. "Activate trap card, _Devil's Left Hand_!"

"Another one?" Kyu said.

"This time I can stop any cards effects on the field since you have two effect monsters on the field!" Mikami said.

"That's right. Not only is XYZ Dragon Cannon a fusion monster, but it also has an effect. And Pitch Dark Dragon is still counted as a effect monster." Kyu said in his mind.

"And now I will have the ability to defeat you and ruin your life and your origin in Duel Monsters!" Mikami laughed.

"My turn ends..." Kyu said, lowering his head.

"Draw!" Mikami shouted, drawing his next card, not caring what it was. "Now! I sacrifice five hundred life points (LP: 400) so Blue Eyes Toon Dragon can attack your life points directly!"

Suddenly the toon dragon sucked in air, bloating himself up, then firing a stream of fire toward Kyu. "Kyu! No!" Hide said, in shock.

"Heh heh!" Kyu smiled, lifting his head up. "Gotcha!"

"What?" Mikami said.

"I'll activate _Kuriboh_'s special ability!" Kyu said, holding the card up. "By discarding it I can negate the damage!"

"No!" Mikami growled, clenching his fists.

Suddenly the Kuriboh materialized in front of the fire stream, taking the blast, and getting destroyed. "Thank you, Kuriboh, you've helped me greatly." Kyu said, looking at the card and slipping it into his graveyard.

"Lucky shot... But you're not lucky enough." Mikami said.

Within the light house, a character was viewing the duel. A quick smirk appeared the man's face as he looked down on the duel from the top of the light house.

"Hah! Great play!" Hide said from the side lines.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Mikami said in a snarl.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his card. "Now! I activate my own _Pot of Greed_!"

Kyu quickly drew his two cards. "I'll then discard a card from my hand to activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's effect!" Kyu announced. "Destroy his Toon World!"

Mikami growled as the machine launched a torpedo at the book. The torpedo exploded on contact with the book. The book opened, sucking in the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. The toon dragon desperately hung onto the pages but lost it's catch and was sucked in. The book then exploded.

"Finally I'll end this duel!" Kyu said. "Dark Blade (1700/1900), attack his life points directly!"

"This duel's not over!" Mikami hollered. "Activate trap card, _Mega Attack Nullification_!"

"No..." Kyu gasped as the Dark Blade unleashed a whirl wind with it's blade. The whirl wind was sucked into a vortex, making the attack invalid.

"This is just like Attack Nullification, but with an upgraded effect. I can now equip this to your XYZ Dragon Cannon, and as long as it is equipped to your machine, it can't attack or change it's position, and it eliminates you from activating it's effect!"

"No! I won't be able to win without it!" Kyu gasped as the machine began to glow a pink color.

"Kyu's favorite card has been paralyzed, it's useless to him now!" Hide gasped.

"Draw!" Mikami announced, drawing his card. Mikami laughed evilly. "Well seems your out of luck! Now I activate this, _Film Animation_!"

"Film Animation?" Kyu said, oblivious to the card.

"This magic card allows me to remove 2 toon monsters from my graveyard to activate Toon World without the cost of one thousand life points, or I can discard the top of my deck to summon a toon monster from my graveyard." Mikami explained.

"Either one has it's costs. It'll be no use to you." Kyu said.

"But there's a third choice..." Mikami smiled deviously. "I can activate both effects by sacrificing half of my life points!"

"No!" Hide gasped.

"Now! I sacrifice half my life points (LP: 200) so I can remove Toon Black Magician Girl and Toon Gemini Elves to activate _Toon World_!" Mikami announced as the book returned to the field. "And now! I'll discard the top five cards from my deck so I can bring back _Blue Eyes Toon Dragon_! (3000/2500)"

"No..." Kyu said.

"But once again, I must end my turn due to the fact that I can't attack with a toon monster on the same turn it was summoned." Mikami said as he ended his turn.

"If I don't draw the card I need now, I'm doomed." Kyu said, slowly placing his two fingers on the top card.

Hide felt as if his heart skipped a beat, questions went through his mind, thinking if Kyu would win or lose. He knew he couldn't handle this school without Kyu, but he knew Kyu would come up with a plan.

"Without my XYZ Dragon Cannon, I can't take down his Toons, and my Dark Blade is unable to do any damage." Kyu said looking at his monsters.

"Kyu-Haru!" a voice called out from the entrance of the light house, behind Mikami.

"Seto Kaiba?" Kyu said, shocked by his appearence.

"Do not tell me I see a sense of doubt in this duel!" Kaiba said in a demanding voice. "I was once in your situation, but never gave up!"

Kaiba's words suddenly hit Kyu. He wasn't trying to be mean, but be helpful. "Right!" Kyu said, grabbing the next card. "Draw!"

Kyu glanced at his new card. "Yeah..." Kyu said. "Now! I activate this, _Little Flame Burst_!"

"Little Flame Burst?" Mikami said, confused.

To activate this card, I'll sacrifice XYZ Dragon Cannon and Dark Blade!" Kyu said, taking the two cards off of his duel disk. He took a glance, giving them a quick thanks for their strength. "And now! I'll bring back, _Kuriboh_! (300/200)"

"You sacrifice two strong monsters just to bring back a weaker monster?" Mikami said.

"Yea, but because of Little Flame Burst's ability, Kuriboh's attack power increases by three thousand!" Kyu said, holding his fist up. Suddenly Kyu's Kuriboh burst into flames, creating a flaming fuzzball with the attack of 3300.

"No!" Mikami said in shock.

"Kuriboh! Attack and destroy his Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!" Kyu announced, pointing at the dragon with his hand. The Kuriboh gave out a short cheer and leapt forward, bashing into the dragon, creating a fire wave.

The fire wave hit Mikami, making him fall backwards. Mikami growled as his life points reduced to 0. "How could I lose?!" Mikami said in shock.

Suddenly security guards came, seeing the giant fire wave caught their attention. Mikami smiled evilly at the appearence of the guards. "There he is! He stole the deck!" Mikami yelled, pointing at Kyu.

"What?! No I didn't!" Kyu yelled.

The guards ran down the hill, grabbing Kyu's arm. "Let him go!" Kaiba said, walking to the guards. "He is not the thief!"

The guards released Kyu. "He is the one who stole Crawford's deck, make sure he does not leave this area!" Kaiba shouted, pointing at Mikami.

Mikami saw that he was surrounded. He back up to the edge of the high docks. "You might as well go quietly! You're surrounded!" Kyu said.

"No! No! No!" Mikami yelled. "I was suppose to win!"

"You didn't win fairly! You stole something that wasn't yours and used it as if it were your own source!" Hide said.

Mikami smiled, ditching his Duel Disk and falling backwards into the ocean water. Kyu and Hide gasped, but then heard a motor. Mikami had fallen into a boat and went off into the ocean.

The guards quickly grabbed the duel disk, taking out the deck and heading back. Kaiba also left. Kyu sighed, falling to the ground on his butt. "Wow, I'm glad that's over." Kyu said, sighing with relief.

"Yeah, glad Master Kaiba was there to save you." Hide laughed. "Come on! We got to tell Yukie everything!"

The class bell rang, meaning class was over. Hide and Kyu arrived to Mr. Fujiyoshi's class where they got a long lecture about how they shouldn't have ditched class, and told them how it was important to let matters happen in the hands of Master Kaiba.

"But!" Kyu said, trying to tell him that it was Mikami who took the deck and wanted him in the first place.

"Don't give me that!" Mr. Fujiyoshi said. "Here are your assignments, be sure to finish them by Thursday."

Mr. Fujiyoshi handed them a small stack of papers. Both Hide and Kyu groaned. They walked back out where Yukie sat against the wall, waiting for them.

"So how did it go?" She asked.

"We got the lecture." Kyu groaned.

"And lots of homework." Hide groaned also.

"Well that's ok, it was easy." Yukie smiled.

"It always seems to be easy to you." Kyu said, sticking his tongue out.

Yukie laughed. "Don't worry, I'll help you. let's go grab some dinner." She said as the two boys stuffed their homework into their backpacks.

Hide and Kyu ate quickly, having to had a action packed day made them hungry. Yukie felt weird, seeing them eat like pigs.

Kyu and Hide quickly ran off to get seconds. Suddenly Sophia and Genesis approached Yukie. "Hey Yukie, what's up?" Sophia said, sitting beside her. Genesis sat in front of Yukie.

"Nothing, just chilling." Yukie cheerfully said.

"Hey, we're having a small study session at the bath house, maybe you'd like to come with us, just some girl fun you know?" Genesis said.

"Sure thing! I have a test I need to be studying for." Yukie said.

"Good! We'd like to hear some interesting stuff about you and your origin! Meet us at the bath house at 6 and let's just chat and study!" Genesis said.

"I'll be there!" Yukie said.

Sophia and Genesis smiled and left to Quartz's table. "Mission 1 accomplished." Sophia giggled.

Kyu and Hide walked down the Obelisk Blue hall toward there room. Kyu unlocked the door and both went inside. "Gah! I'm so full!" Kyu said, laying down on his bed.

"What's this?" Hide said, looking at a note on the desk.

_Went to the bath house for a study session, be back at 7!_

_-Yukie_

"Looks like Yukie discovered the bath house." Hide chuckled.

"Awesome, I just want to sleep now." Kyu said, taking a snooze.

Yukie, with her towel covering her body slowly entered the giant bath room, slipping into the water and sitting next to Sophia and Genesis. Genesis soaked her hair and wrapped it up in a towel.

"So, tell us where your from!" Sophia said.

"Well I was born in Florida, raised in the city, and just learned duel monsters, that's about it." Yukie chuckled.

"Oh come on! Tell us about your family!" Genesis said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Well, I live with just my father. He owns a Rare Card Shop. He owns all kinds of rare cards." Yukie said, kind of stern about what she was revealing. "But I basically came here to get away from the city and learn more about Duel Monsters and get into some duels."

"So what do you think of Kyu-Haru?" Sophia asked.

Yukie felt like she was being interrogated. She didn't know why Sophia and Genesis seemed to be so interested in her, probably because they haven't met any other girl in a while.

"Well he's ok. He's a great duelist, I wish I was like him!" Yukie said.

"What? You're not even mad one bit because he beat you on your first day?" Genesis said, shocked.

"No! Why should I? I mean, it was just a fun duel." Yukie said.

"She doesn't know!" Genesis whispered to Sophia, purposely letting Yukie hear her.

"What don't I know?" Yukie asked innocently.

"Well usually when we get new students, the high ranked duelist usually duels them, to see how weak they are." Sophia explained. "It's like a hazing act, but you didn't seem to get teased about it. People like you, but Kyu just wanted to make you look like a fool."

"Kyu would never want to do that! He's a nice boy, he likes dueling people! He even told me he wanted to see what kind of deck I had!" Yukie said, standing up.

"Yukie, sit down!" Genesis urged.

Yukie sat back down. "I don't see why anyone would want me to look like a fool." Yukie said.

"Your a new student, don't worry, will make sure no one picks on you. Just stick with us and you'll be fine." Sophia said. "It's just that Kyu is a hassle with us."

"So... He really wanted to duel me out of rank, not friendship?" Yukie asked.

"Yes, disgusting people like him always do that. It's because they think they're so strong." Genesis said.

Yukie held her head. "I can't think! Are you guys telling the truth, or is Kyu really a good kid..." Yukie said.

"Be right back, I need to go take a break." Sophia said, getting up and walking into the locker rooms.

Sophia walked along the lockers, looking at the name tags. "Ishikawa, Ishikawa... Ishikawa!" Sophia said, finding Yukie's locker, and prying it open. She searched her pockets, finding her deck. "Ok Yukie, if you can't believe us, then I'll make you."

Sophia took Yukie's Guardian Grarl, walking over to her own locker and slipping it in her pocket. Meanwhile, Genesis and Yukie were studying.

"Sorry I took so long, there was a line." Sophia said. "Well it's about almost seven, we should head back. Yukie, would you like to bunk with us for the night?"

"Sure!" Yukie said cheerfully.

"Cool! It'll be like a sleep over we use to have when I was younger!" Genesis said as they got out of the bath and dressed up.

The three girls laughed along, telling each other funny stories as they arrived to their rooms. It had turned 9 and by that time, everyone was asleep.

"Hold on, girls, I forgot my book bag!" Sophia said, running off back toward the hall way. She checked to see Genesis and Yukie disappear to their room.

Sophia lingered into the boy's hall, finding Kyu and Hide's room. She picked the lock with a hair pin, seeing that Kyu and Hide were fast asleep in their beds.

Sophia snuck in, finding Kyu's messy deck on the desk. She laughed inside her mind, slipping Yukie's Guardian Grarl on top of the messy cards and went out.

Sophia left the room, closing the door behind her and headed back toward the girl's hall. "Mission 2 complete, now I can just sit back and watch the action." She said to herself, walking into her room to see Genesis and Yukie dressed in their night gowns.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Devil's Right Hand**: TRAP / Desc: If you have a Devil's Black Stone in your graveyard, you can activate this card from your deck. If your opponent announces an attack to one of your face up monsters, place 1 monster from your deck, to the field in Defense Position. As long as that monster is on the field, your opponent can only target that monster as an attack target.

**Toon Gilfar Demon**: Level 6 / 2200/2500/ Dark / Toon / Desc: This Monster cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. If Toon World is destroyed, so is this card. If you have a Toon World on the Field and your opponent controls no Toon Monsters, this card may attack your opponent directly. If this card is sent to your Graveyard, you may turn this card into a Equip Magic card and equip it to one monster and reduce that monster's ATK by 500.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your respective deck.

**Cost Down**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to reduce all monsters in your hand by 2 Levels for the rest of the turn.

**Blue Eyes Toon Dragon**: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Light / Toon / Desc: This card cannot be summoned unless Toon World is on the field.This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When Toon World is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the field, this card may attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the field, your attacks must target the Toon monster.

**Devil's Left Hand**: TRAP / Desc: If you have Devil's Black Stone your graveyard, you can activate this card from your deck. When your opponent has 2 or more Effect Monsters on the field, you can negate any Card Effects for the remainder of the turn.

**Kuriboh**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If this card is in your hand, you can send this card to your graveyard to negate Battle Damage of an attacking monster.

**Mega Attack Nullification**: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one your opponent's monsters and end their Battle Phase. You can further equip this card to 1 face up monster on your opponent's side of the field. As long as this card is equipped to your opponent's monster, that monster cannot attack or change it's position, nor can it activate any effects if the equipped monster is a Effect Monster Card.

**Film Animation**: MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activate, chose and activate one of the following effects:

**1**. Remove 2 Toon-Type monsters from your graveyard to activate 1 Toon World from your deck or graveyard without the cost of 1000 from the effect of Toon World.

**2**. Discard the top 5 cards from your deck, to your graveyard to Special Summon 1 Toon-Type monster from your graveyard.

**3**. Pay half of your life points to activate both effects.

**Toon World**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 Life Points. As long as this card remains face up on the field, you may play Toon-Type monsters on your side of the field.

**Little Flame Burst**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 2 Monster on the field to Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower monster from your graveyard. Increase the selected monster's ATK by 3000.


	11. Begin! Battle Royale!

**11. Begin! Battle Royale!**

* * *

"Eahhh?! A surprise battle tournament?!" Hide and Kyu said, both in shock at a poster on the bulletin wall.

"Yeah, it's the Battle Royale Competition where each high ranked students battle it out like a battle royale competition." Doxx said, smiling. "I'm going to be in it this year."

"Alright! That means I'm in too!" Kyu said, holding his fist up for victory. "You too Hide!"

"No way! I'm too weak!" Hide said.

"Don't you remember? The duel with Asakawa!" Kyu said, patting him on the back. Hide suddenly smiled excitedly.

"This is important too. This years prize is going to give the Number 1 Duelist a scholarship for the Duelist High Prime Academy!" Doxx said.

"Duelist High Prime Academy?" Kyu said.

"Really!" Hide said, in complete shock. "There duelist academy where all the top rankers in the world go to!"

"It's everyone's dream, even Quartz." Doxx said. "Maybe sometime I'll be there."

"Who won last years?" Kyu said.

"Forgot, it's been that long and people don't bother to remember if they lost." Doxx said.

"So you were beaten?" Hide said.

"I confess, yeah, I guess I was too run up on the prize." Doxx chuckled. "I'll get going now, see ya!"

Yukie walked into her room, yawning from the late night stay. Sophia and Genesis had informed Yukie about the Battle Royale Competition. But due to Yukie's late entry in the school, her rank wasn't very high, but Sophia and Genesis promised that they'd find a way to get her in.

Yukie entered, collapsing on her bed and trying to take a nap. She couldn't sleep, worrying what she could miss in her classes.

"I should study..." She said, walking to the desk and sitting down. She saw Kyu's messy pile of cars, but a strange item caught her eye.

She looked at a card and took it. "Guardian Grarl?" She thought. Yukie remembered what Sophia told her and quickly whipped out her deck, searching through her deck. She couldn't find her own Guardian Grarl and hesitated, thinking Kyu had stolen her card.

Suddenly the door opened. Kyu and Hide popped in, laughing. "Yukie! You're back!" Kyu said happily, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me..." Yukie hissed, swatting his hand away.

"Uhh, sorry..." Kyu said, confused.

"What was this doing in your deck?!" Yukie screamed, showing her Guardian Grarl.

"That wasn't in my deck..." Kyu said.

"Then why did I find it in your stupid deck?!" Yukie said. "You know, Sophia told me about your sinister ways and how you like to put weaker duelists down. Well you know, I'm not weak duelist!"

Yukie got into Kyu's face. Kyu backed off a little. "Yukie! Wait, what are you talking about?" Hide asked.

"You only wanted to duel me because you thought you could make a fool out of me! How could you!" Yukie said, pushing him aside and running off.

"Woah... What was all that about?" Kyu thought, running out the room to see Yukie turn the corner.

On the other side, Sophia and Genesis chuckled to themselves. "This is going great!" Genesis said.

Kyu and Hide lost sight of Yukie, searching everywhere for her. "Why did she think that?" Kyu said, scratching his head, making himself feel bad. "Where could she have heard such things and how could she think I'd steal her cards..."

"I don't know..." Hide said, sitting down on the freshly cut grass.

"I feel so awful..." Kyu frowned, sitting down next to Hide.

The next day, classes for the Duelist attending the Battle Royale Competition were cancelled. "Just to let you guys know, we won't be staying in fancy rooms no more. This competition lasts for two days." Doxx informed. "Just pure forest and tents for us now!"

"Awesome!" Kyu said.

"Oh no..." Hide said.

"This reminds me of when I went camping with my dad! We had so much fun fishing, cooking, and doing everything a camper would do!" Kyu said as a militant handed him a bag full of supplies.

"I hope the bugs won't bother us." Hide said.

"I wonder where Yukie is... I haven't seen at all since that incident..." Kyu said.

"I hear ya." Doxx said, remembering back to when he and Kyu were talking about the incident. "It's not like of her to act that way. She's just an innocent duelist. She probably got the wrong impression of you and had that duel in her head for a while. It's like if you lose a duel, you think back to what you've could've done to prevent something."

"I see..." Kyu said.

"But let's just have fun and worry about Yukie later!" Doxx said. "I mean, this is big!"

The three duelist entered a different entrance to the forest. It was cold and quiet. The three duelist set up their campsite.

"What's this..." Doxx said, walking up to a poster which was recently posted.

_Warning: Eliminator Bots will disqualify any duelist not dueling._

"Uh oh..." Doxx said.

"What is it?" Kyu asked.

"Look like Kaiba Corp's added a new system to the game, to make it quicker." Doxx said.

"Eliminator Bots?" Hide said, in shock. "You mean we could just get disqualified if we're doing nothing?"

"It's used to get duels going, make the tournament a lot quicker, we should stick together, and start a duel incase one shows up." Doxx warned.

"Ugh I hate this! Why can't they put the tournament near the beach where it's warm and sunny?!" Sophia complained, lugging her heavy bag.

Yukie remained silent, still hurt and angered by the fact that Kyu betrayed her as a friend. "Come on, Yukie, cheer up we're here to have fun!" Genesis said.

"How can I have fun if I have no more friends..."Yukie said.

"You're our friends, just trust us." Sophia said.

Suddenly rustling in the bushes were heard, suddenly an Osiris Red student tripped over a bush, in front of the three girls. "Asakawa?" Genesis said, shocked.

"Heh! Hey girls." Asakawa said, cooly standing up.

"What are you running from?" Sophia asked.

"Eliminator Bots, they're everywhere! If you're caught not dueling, they'll disqualify you!" Asakawa said. "So I challenge one of you three to a duel!"

Asakawa's duel disk folded out and he slid his deck into his deck holster. Genesis and Sophia gave a sly smile. "Yukie, take this guy out." They both said.

"Why me?" Yukie asked, rather confused.

"You're down in the dumps, a good clean duel will rise your spirits." Genesis said, hiding behind a tree.

"Yeah besides, we need some practice first." Sophia said, hiding behind another tree as a camera bot came floating in.

"Uhh right!" Yukie said, letting her duel disk fold out. She slid her deck in.

"Duel!" Yukie and Asakawa announced as their life points rose up to 4000.

"Draw!" Asakawa announced, drawing his card. The eliminator bot watched the duel, acting as a judge. "First, I'll summon a monster in defense mode, then set a card face down and end my turn!"

"Draw!" Yukie announced, drawing her card. She gasped, taking Guardian Grarl on her first draw. Just the looks of it caused her anger to rise, seeing Kyu's face in the card. "I'll defeat you, Kyu, no matter what it takes..."

"I like the spunk in that girl. She can really join us now." Sophia snickered.

"I'll summon _Back-Up Guardian_, in defense mode! (2200/500)" Yukie announced as the blue demon materialized onto the field. "I'll then activate this, _Gravity Axe_! Equipping this to my Back-Up Guardian, increasing it's attack points! (2200/800) Also, you won't be able to change your monster's battle positions!"

"No problem, my deck is filled with defense powers." Asakawa said sharply.

"Heh." Yukie said. "Next, I'll set two cards face down and summon this!"

"Another monster to summon?!" Asakawa said in shock.

"Because of it's effect, I can special summon it to the field when it's the only card in my hand!" Yukie explained. "Go! _Guardian Grarl_! (2500/1000)"

"A guardian monster..." Asakawa said.

"Now! Attack his defense monster now!" Yukie announced, pointing her hand forward.

"Reveal monster! _Big Shield Guardna_! (2600/100)" Asakawa announced.

"No..." Yukie growled as the dinosaur punched the warrior's giant shield. The shield remained strong and the dinosaur jumped back and Yukie's life points reduced to 3900.

"Big Shield Guardna would already be placed into attack mode after you attacked, but your Gravity Axe keeps it from moving at all." Asakawa chuckled.

"My turn ends." Yukie announced.

"Draw!" Asakawa announced, grinning. "Now I activate this, _Cost Down_! This will reduce every monster in my hand by two levels, so now I can summon this freely, _Total Defense Shogun_, in defense mode! (2500/1550) With this, I can attack while it's in defense mode."

"Hmph..." Yukie said.

"Next I'll add this, _Gondola's Hidden Power_!" Asakawa announced, placing the card onto the field.

"No!" Yukie gasped.

"With this, I can discard all the cards in my deck but ten, making my Total Defense Shogun's attack power triple!" Asakawa announced as the warrior roared with power, it's attack power increasing to 4650. "Now! Attack and destroy her Guardian Grarl!"

The warrior whipped out it's giant blade, slashing it across the dinosaur warrior, splitting it into two pieces. Yukie growled as her life points reduced to 950.

"No! Yukie is doomed now!" Sophia said upset.

"Don't worry about it. We haven't seen much of this girl yet." Genesis said, confident in Yukie's win.

"Activate trap card!" Yukie announced. "_Rope of Life_!"

"With this I can revive Guardian Grarl back from my grave by the price of my hand, I have no cards so it automatically returns with a boost of eight hundred attack points!" Yukie announced as her trap card began to glow, releasing a rope into the ground. The rope pulled up and the dinosaur warrior jumped from the ground, it's attack points standing at 3300.

"You've barely touched my life points, how do you think you'll even be able to win this duel with most of your gone?" Asakawa teased.

"I bet you're exactly what Kyu's like." Yukie growled, clenching her fist. "I'll show you wrong!"

"What?" Asakawa said, confused.

"Draw!" Yukie announced, drawing her next card. "Reverse trap card! _Breaking of The Border Line_!"

"Breaking of Border Line?" Asakawa said, oblivious to the cards effect.

"This is a permanent trap card and once it's activated, any defense monsters destroyed will take a chunk out of the owner's life points equal to the total defense of that one monster." Yukie explained. "Now! Attack and destroy Big Shield Guardna, Guardian Grarl!"

"No!" Asakawa growled as the dinosaur warrior punched through the warrior's shield, destroying the monster.

"And now Breaking of The Border Line is activated!" Yukie announced as her trap card began to glow. Asakawa looked in shock as his life points reduced to 500. "I take the lead..."

"Heh, but what makes you so sure you'll win?" Asakawa taunted.

"Because of my face down card!" Yukie announced. "And I activate it now! Go, _Clone Type 2_!"

"No..." Asakawa growled.

"This magic card creates a clone of my Guardian Grarl!" Yukie announced as a transparent version of her Guardian Grarl formed, with equal attack and defense of her original Guardian Grarl. "Now! Attack his Total Defense Shogun!"

"But it's too strong..." Asakawa stuttered.

"Wrong! Your monster is in defense mode, which will now end this duel!" Yukie announced as the dinosaur warrior punched through the warrior. The effects of Breaking of The Border Line took effect, eliminating all of Asakawa's life points.

"Master Kaiba, the first duelist has been eliminated." Isona announced.

"Good, send him back now." Kaiba instructed, looking in front of the giant computer screen.

"No! This can't happen!" Asakawa said.

Suddenly a helicopter was heard. Kyu and Hide saw it, floating above as a net dropped. The net fell onto Asakawa and it closed around them.

"Now!" Asakawa said, thrashing in the net. "I want a rematch!"

Asakawa was pulled into the helicopter and taken back to the school. "Well done!" Sophia cheered, coming out from behind the tree.

"Yeah! You're definitely the duelist, way stronger than Kyu-Haru!" Genesis said, high fiving Yukie.

"Thanks..." Yukie said. "But that was just practice, I have my eyes on Kyu and him alone."

"That's alright, release your anger like that! We do that to win!" Sophia said.

"Let's set up camp, I need a rest from all this hiking." Genesis said, laying down a long piece of plastic flooring.

"Looks like someone was eliminated." Doxx said.

"Wow, looks like they're serious about eliminations." Kyu thought, watching the helicopter fly away.

"Yukie I don't know if your our there, but please understand... Someone has been telling you lies, I don't know who... But I will do anything to make things right..." Kyu said in his mind. "I just hope you haven't go and went against me..."

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Back-Up Guardian**: Level 4 / 500/2200/ Dark / Demon.

**Gravity Axe**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card can increase it's ATK power by 500. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, monsters on your opponent's side can't change their Battle Positions.

**Guardian Grarl**: Level 5 / 2500/1000/ Wind / Dinosaur / Desc: This card can only be Summoned Normally, Flip, or Special Summoned when there is a "Gravity Axe" on the field. If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it without any sacrifices.

**Big Shield Guardna**: Level 4 / 100/2600/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: Negate the activation of a Magic Card that designates this 1 face-down monster. At that time, flip this card into face-up Defense Position. If this card is attacked, change the Battle Position of this card to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step.

**Cost Down**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to reduce all monsters in your hand by 2 Levels for the rest of the turn.

**Total Defense Shogun**: Level 6 / 1550/2500/ Light / Warrior / Desc: When this card is successfully Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned, change it to Defense Position. This card can attack while it is in defense Position. (Damage Calculation is Applied Normally)

**Gondola's Hidden Power**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Remove all but 10 cards from your deck to triple the ATK of the equipped monster.

**Rope of Life**: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated by discarding your entire hand when 1 of your own monsters is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle. Special Summon the monster just sent to the Graveyard in face-up Attack or Defense Position, and increase its ATK by 800 points.

**Clone Type 2**: MAGIC / Desc: Create a duplication of one monster on your side of the field. You must sacrifice half of your life points for the duplicated monster to attack. Destroy the duplicated monster at the end of your turn

**Breaking of The Border Line**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Each time a player destroys their opponent's Defense Positioned monster, inflict damage to the owner of the defense monster's Life Points equal to the amount of DEF of the destroyed monster.


	12. Mind Battle: Defeat The Reincarnation De...

**12. Mind Battle: Defeat The Reincarnation Deck!**

* * *

"Agh! I can't get this fire to get working!" Hide complained, scraping flint across another rock.

"Try using this." Doxx said, tossing a lighter.

"When are we going to start to duel?" Kyu said, leaning on a tree and looking beyond the forest. A helicopter hadn't been heard in a while, probably meaning people were taking their time, settling down in their areas.

"Why don't you two go on and find people." Doxx suggested. "People need their silence."

Doxx went inside his tent and sat in the middle. He hummed to himself. "Has he gone crazy?" Kyu said.

"It's a good idea, relaxing your mind during a hard situation." Hide said, standing up as the fire burned.

"How can you relax with all this energy flying about?" Kyu said. "I gotta find someone to duel!"

Kyu ran off into the woods. "Kyu wait!" Hide said, running after him.

"Hurry up Ryou! I can almost smell the duels happening!" Kyu said, running into an opening. A duelist stood in the middle of the dirt opening, he turned around, facing Kyu, his devious smile giving Kyu a strange bad feeling.

"Your over with!" Sophia announced, pointing at a young Osiris Red Student. " Valkyrie Brunhilde, attack the remainder of his life points!"

The valkyrie attacked the student with her sword. The boy hollered in pain, falling to his knee. "No I couldn't have lost!" The boy said as a net captured him, pulling him up into a helicopter.

"Hmph, piece of cake." Sophia said, snapping her fingers.

"That was great, he didn't even touch you!" Yukie said, amazed by Sophia's performance.

"It's what you gain when the people you trust egg you on to win." Sophia said, winking.

"I wonder where Kyu is..." Yukie thought. "I would like to crush him so much..."

"Hello, young Obelisk Blue student..." The duelist said with a simple smile. "You seem to want a duel..."

"Who is this guy?" Kyu asked Hide.

"Beats me..." Hide whispered.

"I'm... Just a simple duelist, like yourself. The name's Miyabe." Miyabe said, holding out a hand.

Kyu warmly shook his hand. "What dormitory are you in?" Kyu asked, curious.

"Eh, just there..." Miyabe simply replied. "Let's get this duel started!"

Miyabe wore a long gray trench coat which was buttoned down to his waist where he let the coat flow with in the wind. His sharp black hair also flew in the wind.

He pushed his sleeves and took out his duel disk from his coat pocket, slipping it onto his wrist. It automatically folded out and he slid his deck in.

"Duel!" Miyabe and Kyu both announced.

"My turn, draw..." Miyabe announced, calmly drawing his first card. "I'll summon a monster in defense mode. Also, I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his card. "Go, _Ruby Dragon_! (1600/1200) And attack his defense monster!"

"Reveal monster... _Chaos Gil Gars_..." Miyabe calmly said as the giant warrior revealed himself.

"Chaos Gil Gars? Hide, ever heard of it?" Kyu asked, Hide shook his head. Kyu faced Miyabe, noticing something wrong. "That monster is a level seven, you would have needed two sacrifices."

"I've drawn this card on the beginning of the duel and it's effect allows me to play it." Miyabe said calmly.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn..." Kyu announced.

"Draw..." Miyabe announced, taking his next card. "Reveal magic card, _Raise Dead_! Which I use to revive _Chaos Gil Gars_! (1400/1400 500)"

"A bonus five hundred?" Kyu suddenly said.

"Yes, each and every time Chaos Gil Gars is revived, it's attack points increase, and the more he is revived, the more stronger he becomes." Miyabe explained.

"Woah... It's the perfect monster..." Kyu said, in shock.

"Chaos Gil Gars! Attack!" Miyabe announced, pointing his hand forward. The warrior jumped up, unleashing it's long blades on it's arms and slashing the dragon into pieces.

"Ack..." Kyu said, shielding his head with his arms as the debris flew at him, reducing his life points to 3700. "Who are you?"

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn..." Miyabe announced.

"He seems to ignore my answer, I'll move on... Kyu thought.

"Kyu was foolish to be so open to this guy..." Hide thought. "We don't know anything about him..."

Kyu smiled at his hand. "Activate magic card, _Raise Dead_!" Kyu announced. "I'll use it to bring back _Ruby Dragon_! (1600/1200)."

The dragon reappeared back, it's red skin shining in the sun. "Now! I sacrifice Ruby Dragon so I can summon this, _Android Psycho Shocker_! (2400/1500)" Kyu announced. The android rose from the ground as the dragon dissolved. "This stops all of your trap cards from activating!"

"This is good, Miyabe won't be able to use anything to defend himself now." Hide smiled, happy for Kyu's lead.

"Now! Android Psycho Shocker, attack and destroy his Chaos Gil Gars!" Kyu announced, pointing at the warrior. The android held his hands together, creating a ball of black energy and firing at the warrior. The warrior screamed as it exploded into pieces, reducing Miyabe's life points to 3500.

"My turn ends now!" Kyu announced.

Miyabe smiled, happily drawing his next card. His face turned to a sudden determined look. "Reverse magic card, _Reincarnation of Sword Master_!" Miyabe announced. "By removing a warrior monster from my hand, I can bring back another warrior from my graveyard."

""The onyl monster in your graveyard is Chaos Gil Gars..." Kyu said, a bit nervous now.

"That's right..." Miyabe smiled, taking a monster card from his hand and slipping it into his pocket. "Return, _Chaos Gil Gars_! (1900/1400 500)"

"Not again, this time is equal with my Android Psycho Shocker..." Kyu gasped, watching as Chaos Gil Gar's attack power rise to 2400.

"Attack his Android Psycho Shocker!" Miyabe announced. The warrior leapt forward to the android. The android leapt forward also and with their equal attack they destroyed each other. "Reverse trap card, _Call of The Haunted_..."

"No!" Hide gasped.

"And it comes back again..." Kyu said, impressed by Miyabe's dueling strategies.

"My _Chaos Gil Gars_ returns, even stronger." Miyabe said as the warrior appeared back on the field, it's attack points at 2900. "Attack his life points directly!"

The warrior leapt forward, slashing at Kyu with it's arm blades. Kyu hollered, falling backwards as his life points reduced to 800.

"Kyu! His monster has a weakness, the Chaos Gil Gars will stay on the field as long as his trap card exists on the field, if you find a way to destroy, you can easily get into his life points!" Hide shouted.

"Of course, but he has two cards in his hands, probably one of them can be used to bring back his monster again, powering it up more..." Kyu said, standing up and rubbing the back of his head. "I can't lose or I won't be able to win this tournament."

"My turn ends..." Miyabe announced, pointing his hand to the ground.

"My turn... Draw!" Kyu said, his hand shaking nervously as he drew. Kyu sighed with relief, then smiled with anticipation. "Now! I activate this, _Cyclone_! This will allow me to destroy your Call of The Haunted, and it'll take Chaos Gil Gars back to your graveyard!"

Miyabe smiled, seeming to be proud of Kyu. Miyabe's trap card exploded and Chaos Gil Gars vanished. "Next, I'll summon this monster, _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)"

"Yes! Kyu will soon get the lead..." Hide smiled as the machine materialized to the field.

"I'll then activate this magic card, _Frontline Base_! This magic card allows me to special summon a union type monster from my hand during each of my Main Phases, so now! I bring forth _Z Metal Caterpillar_! (1500/1600)"

"Now! X Head Cannon, Z Metal Caterpillar attack his life points directly!" Kyu announced, pointing.

Both machines launched themselves toward Miyabe. The both passed him swiftly and Miyabe showed no sign of pain as they attacked him head on. Miyabe's life points reduced to 200.

"Now! X Head Cannon, Z Metal Caterpillar, combine!" Kyu announced as the two machines flew into the air, joining together. "Go! _XZ Caterpillar Cannon_! (2400/2100) I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"

Kyu had an empty hand, but was sure enough that his plan would work. Miyabe, on the other hand simply smiled and drew his next card.

"He took a big risk to take out my Chaos Gil Gars again..." Miyabe said in his mind. "He has courage..."

Miyabe stood there, looking at his card. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"He's wide open now..." Kyu said, shocked and confused to why Miyabe took a bail.

"Miyabe has a reincarnation deck, probably every other card is for reviving his only monster... Did he run out or is he delaying himself?" Hide wondered. "His face down card... what could it be?"

"Activate magic card, _De-Fusion_!" Kyu announced. "With this, XZ Caterpillar cannon returns to normal!"

Suddenly the one machine now became two, _X Head Cannon_ (1800/1500), and _Z Metal Caterpillar_ (1500/1300). "I'll then activate this, _Pot of Greed_, allowing me to draw two cards!" Kyu said, swiftly drawing his two cards. Kyu smiled, looking down at Y Dragon Head and a Kuriboh.

"Yes! Kyu looks like he's got it..." Hide smiled.

"Now! I summon this, _Y Dragon Head_! (1500/1600)" Kyu announced as the red metal dragon materialized to the field. "Now! X, Y, and Z monsters! Combine into one!"

All three machines flew into the air, beginning their combination. The three connected and joined together, forming one giant machine. "_XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)"

Kyu looked down at his last card. "Kuriboh, you must have known I needed an extra card..." He said happily down at the card.

"He shows great appreciation toward his monsters..." Miyabe smiled. "Good, Kyu-Haru."

"Now! I discard a card from my hand to activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's ability which to destroy your face down card!" Kyu said, pointing as Miyabe's trap card dissolved, disappearing. "Now! Attack his life points directly, XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

The machine pointed it's cannons toward Miyabe, firing a round of missiles toward him. Miyabe covered his eyes with one hand as the blasts ignited light all around them. Miyabe smiled as his life points reached 0.

"Oh yeah! My first win in the Battle Royale Competition! I'm just one step ahead!" Kyu said, throwing a fist in the air.

"Good job, Kyu..." Miyabe said, stepping away and disappearing. Kyu and Hide were to excited to become aware of Miyabe walking away on them.

"What happened to Miyabe?" Hide wondered.

"He probably went off some place so a helicopter could take him solemnly." Kyu said. "He was a great duelist, too bad we couldn't get to know him much. Maybe we'll see him back at the school when the competition is over."

"He seemed sort of strange... Especially on his last turn..." Hide said.

"He probably didn't expect me to destroy his final card before he activated it!" Kyu said, making an excuse for Miyabe's sudden turn of his tides. "But still... I'm worried for Yukie... I want to see her, make things clear for her."

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Chaos Gil Gars**: Level 7 / 1400/1400/ Light / Warrior / Desc: If you draw this card on the very first turn of a duel, you may Special Summon it to the field. This card's ATK increases by 500 each time it is sent to your graveyard and revived due to a card effect.

**Ruby Dragon**: Level 4 / 1600/1200/ Wind / Dragon.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the fiel in face up Defense or Attack Position

**Android Psycho Shocker**: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Dark / Machine / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, the effect and activation of Trap Cards are negated.

**Reincarnation of Sword Master**: MAGIC / Desc: Remove 1 Warrior-Type monster from your hand, out of play to Special Summon 1 Warrior-Type monster from your graveyard to the field.

**Call of The Haunted**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is destroyed or removed from the field, the summoned monster is destroyed. If the summoned monster is destroyed, this card is also destroyed.

**Frontline Base**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Once during each of your Main Phases, you may Special Summon 1 Union-Type monster to the field.

**Z Metal Caterpillar**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon head", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 600. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**XZ Caterpillar Cannon**: Level 6 / 2400/2100/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" "Z Metal Caterpillar". You cannot use "Fusion" to Fusion Summon this monster from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand, to destroy 1 face up Magic or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field.

**De-Fusion**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 face up Fusion Monster back to your Fusion Deck. Return all Fusion Material monsters back to the field which created that Fusion Monster.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your Respective Deck.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**XYZ Dragon Cannon:** Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" "Y Dragon Head" "Z Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.


	13. An Unexpected Arrival

**13. An Unexpected Arrival**

* * *

Doxx poked at the fire with a stick, boiling some water for tea. "Wonder what's taking them two so long..." Doxx thought. It was growing quiet, the flicking of the fire was the only sound about.

Doxx sat on a log with a small wooden Chinese table in front of him, he laid down his cards, rearranging them to make his deck more fit for this battle competition.

Suddenly he heard rustling in the brush. He turned around, looking into different distances, nothing was there.

"Doxx-San..." A voice suddenly blurted. Doxx turned and Quartz stood in front of him with a devious smile.

"Quartz..." Doxx said, bunching his deck into one pile and standing up.

"Long time to see..." Quartz said, letting out a hand for a shake.

Doxx gave him a dirty look. "What have you been up to..." Doxx said, demanding an answer.

"Why do you act so offensive toward a fellow honor student?" Quartz asked. Quartz crossed his arms.

"No one has heard a lot from you since that last duel between you and Kyu." Doxx said.

"How dare you mention such a foolish ordeal." Quartz hissed. "I dueled my best and he threw me down like a rag doll."

Quartz starred into his fist, clenching it tightly. "You can't win them all..." Doxx informed. "Due to the fact Kyu's heart is bigger than yours, he had the upper hand with his confidence."

"Confidence? Define that for me... Something that your all giddy about... How is it like that... The cards are the basic rules of the game, if you have a powerful card, you are led to victory..." Quartz said. "Which is why I've created a new deck. I haven't used it yet, but I'd like to test it."

Doxx face turned into a frown. "By using me as a test subject..." Doxx said, reading his thoughts. "I don't have to duel you."

"Says who...Either duel, or be eliminated." Quartz said, pointing passed Doxx's head. Doxx turned his head to see a eliminator bot, watching their actions.

Doxx growled, knowing he had no choice now. Quartz chuckled, taking out his Duel Disk from his bag and loading his deck.

Doxx picked up his duel disk, getting it ready and loading his down deck. "Duel!" Doxx and Quartz announced.

"Your deck theme, dragons, how interesting and so old." Quartz taunted, drawing his first round of cards.

"Just move..." Doxx said. "I will give every inch of my strength to take you out."

"That's what I expect..." Quartz smiled deviously.

"Draw!" Doxx announced, drawing his card. "Now! I summon this, _Sapphire Dragon_! (1900/1600) in attack mode! I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"

"Draw..." Quartz announced, drawing his card. "Two cards face down, and _Z Metal Caterpillar_ in defense mode (1300/1500). Turn end..."

"Z Metal Caterpillar? Kyu has that same monster... Why would he have the XYZ combo..." Doxx thought.

"Draw!" Doxx announced, drawing his next card. "Now I activate this, _Cost Down_! By discarding a card from my hand, all monsters in my hand are reduced by two levels!"

"I know, I know..." Quartz said impatiently.

"Now! I summon this, _Emerald Dragon_! (2400/1400)" Doxx announced as the large dragon materialized onto the field. "Now! Sapphire Dragon, attack and destroy his Z Metal Caterpillar!"

The smaller dragon blasted a fire stream at the machine, melting it. "Now! Emerald Dragon, attack his life points directly!" Doxx announced, pointing at Quartz.

The dragon unleashed a flood of fire toward Quartz. Quartz gave in a bit, covering his face with his arm as his life points reduced to 1600. "Reverse trap card! _Equal Power_!"

"What?!" Doxx said in shock.

"This trap card allows me to special summon a monster from my hand with the same amount of attack points as the damage you've gave me." Quartz smiled. "Now! I summon _Devil's Marionette_! (2400/1800)"

"Must have been a new trap card he's created..." Doxx thought as the wooden demon puppet appeared onto the field. "Same with that monster."

"My turn ends..." Doxx announced.

"Draw..." Quartz announced, drawing his card and smiling. "Now! Activate my face down card, _Call of The Haunted_! This will bring back my _Z Metal Caterpillar_ from the grave! (1500/1300)"

Suddenly the yellow tank burst up from the dirt ground. "No..." Doxx said, fearing what was in Quartz's hand.

"Next! I'll activate Devil's Marionette's special ability!" Quartz announced, pointing his hand at the puppet. "By sacrificing half of my life points (LP: 800) I can special summon two monsters from my hand of the same type."

"No... The XYZ combo..." Doxx said.

"Now! I summon _X Head Cannon_ (1800/1500), and _Y Dragon Head_! (1500/1600)" Quartz announced as the two machines appeared. "And combine! X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar!"

All three machines joined together, creating electricity as they combined. "_XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)" Quartz announced. "That's not all! Reveal magic card!"

Quartz slashed his hand around as his magic card flipped up. "Damn..." Doxx growled.

"_Pot of Greed_!" Quartz announced, drawing his two cards. "Now! I sacrifice Devil's Marionette to summon this, _Sabre Dragon_! (2900/1600)"

"So he still has the Sabre Dragons..." Doxx said to himself.

"And now! I activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's effect! By discarding a card from my hand, I'll destroy your Emerald Dragon!" Quartz announced, discarding his card. The machine instantly reacted, firing a missile at the dragon, destroying it. "Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack and destroy his Sapphire Dragon!"

Suddenly Doxx smiled. "Not so fast!" Doxx shouted.

"What?!" Quartz said.

"Reveal trap card, _Holy Barrier, Mirror Force_!" Doxx announced as his trap card flipped up. "Not only will this negate your attack, but it'll destroy your only two monsters!"

"Damn..." Quartz growled, clenching his fist. The blast from the machine was suddenly blocked by a wall protecting Quartz's monsters. The blast was sent back, frying the two monsters and destroying them.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn..." Quartz announced.

"Heh, you though you could take me. You obviously had a thing coming." Doxx said, pointing.

"Speak for yourself, draw already!" Quartz demanded.

Doxx drew his next card. "Now! Sapphire Dragon! Attack his life points directly!" Doxx announced, aiming for the winning attack.

"Fool. Like all Ra Yellow's you take too many chances and fail! Activate trap card, _Machine Conversion Factory_!" Quartz announced.

"No!" Doxx suddenly gasped.

"With this trap card, it'll bring back my _XYZ Dragon Cannon _(2800/2600), forcing you to attack it instead of me!" Quartz announced as the machine appeared back on the field. "Now! Destroy his Sapphire Dragon!"

The machine blasted a stream of energy at the dragon, destroying it before it got near the machine, taking away all of Doxx's life points.

"Looks like you're eliminated." Quartz said, holding a thumbs down. Suddenly a helicopter appeared over them. Doxx shielded his face from the flying debris as a net fell down, covering him. It slowly began to pull him up.

"No!" Doxx said, struggling.

"Don't worry! Soon enough you'll see your friends again and I'll victor this competition!" Quartz smiled evilly, giving him a salute.

Quartz noticed Kyu and Hide's bags and took a rest inside Doxx's tent, awaiting their arrival. "Sophia, Genesis..." Quartz said into his PDA. "I've taken out the Ra Yellow student."

"Good! Hurry and take out the others! We're tired of hanging around with this chick!" Sophia complained.

"Who are you talking to?" Yukie asked.

"Oh it's nothing! I just got spam!" Sophia said, quickly hiding her PDA.

"Ok..." Yukie said, sitting down on a blanket.

"Ugh! I can't get this fire starting!" Genesis complained, kicking a piece of wood with her foot.

"Kicking it won't do any good!" Sophia said, throwing her a lighter.

"Did you see that helicopter?" Hide said.

"No why?" Kyu asked.

"It had a Ra Yellow student in it, I could see his yellow uniform, it came from the direction we're heading!" Hide said. "Come on! It might have been Doxx!"

"Doxx? How would he lose?" Kyu wondered as the two ran up to their campsite.

Quartz's eyes opened from his nap, detecting the foot prints. "Doxx? Doxx? Where are you?" He heard.

Suddenly the zipper opened up and Quartz appeared out of the tent. "Oh! It's Quartz!" Kyu said pointing.

"Kyu-Haru..." Quartz said, clenching his fist. "Finally you've arrived..."

"He probably wants a rematch!" Hide said out loud.

"I was just getting to that!" Quartz growled.

"No way! I have better things to do! I need to find Yukie!" Kyu said.

"No! First we duel. We have a score to settle!" Quartz yelled, his duel disk folding out.

Hide felt them clash, and getting himself stuck in the middle. He swallowed and stepped forward. "I'll duel you!" Hide said.

"Hide? What do you mean! I need you to stay in this tournament! Don't take chances like these!" Kyu said.

"You go find Yukie, Kyu." Hide said. "I know when I'm ready!"

Quartz laughed. "You've really got to be kidding me. Ryou Hide, you were only able to defeat one duelist since the beginning of the year." Quartz taunted.

"I'll stall him as long as I can, I know I'll lose, but honestly! Do you want to risk what I'm doing and not make up to Yukie?" Hide asked.

"Yukie... Such a sweet girl. Too bad she's turned to our side." Quartz boasted.

"What do you mean!" Kyu yelled, holding up a fist.

"She must have been hanging out with Sophia and Genesis!" Hide figured.

"No! Why would they do this to us? And Yukie! She's only innocent!" Kyu growled.

"Enough talk! Duel me, Kyu." Quartz yelled with impatience.

"I'm your opponent! If you want to get to him, you got to get through me first!" Hide yelled.

Quartz grew mad. "Fine..." He said.

"Kyu, run, don't bother sticking around, you need to find Yukie." Hide said.

Kyu gave in. "Alright..." He said, grabbing his back pack and running.

Quartz frowned, knowing he'll have to search for him again. "I promise you a painful defeat for setting me back." Quartz said.

Hide whipped out his duel disk and slid in his deck, turning his duel disk on. "Duel!" Quartz and Hide announced.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Sapphire Dragon**: Level 4 / 1900/1600/ Wind / Dragon.

**Z Metal Caterpillar**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon head", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 600. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Cost Down**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to reduce all monsters in your hand by 2 Levels for the rest of the turn.

**Emerald Dragon**: Level 6 / 2400/1400/ Wind / Dragon.

**Equal Power**: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated when you recieve damage to your life points, Special Summon 1 monster from your hand, to the field with the equal amount of ATK of the damage you've recieved, or lower.

**Devil's Marionette**: Level 6 / 2400/1800/ Dark / Demon / Desc: During your Main Phase, you can sacrifice half of your Life Points to Special Summon 2 monsters from your hand of the same Type.

**Call of The Haunted**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is destroyed or removed from the field, the summoned monster is destroyed. If the summoned monster is destroyed, this card is also destroyed.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.**  
**

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**XYZ Dragon Cannon:** Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" "Y Dragon Head" "Z Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your Respective Deck.

**Sabre Dragon**: Level 7 / 2900/1600/ Earth / Dragon / Desc: When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can remove the top 10 cards on top of your deck, from play.

**Holy Barrier, Mirror Force**: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and destroy all of your opponent's Attack Positioned monsters on the field.

**Machine Conversion Factory**: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent announces an attack, this card can be activated. Special Summon 1 Machine-Type monster from your graveyard and Special Summon it to the field in either Attack or Defense mode and make it your opponent's new attack target.


	14. Quartz's New Deck

**14. Quartz's New Deck**

* * *

"Duel!" both Hide and Quartz announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"Draw..." Quartz announced, drawing his first card. "I'll first play this, _Bond of Brothers_!"

"Bond of Brothers? That's the card Kyu has..." Hide said, remembering back when he first used it against the duel with Genesis.

"By sacrificing one thousand life points (LP: 3000) I'll summon both _X Head Cannon_ (1800/1500), and _Y Dragon Head_! (1500/1600)" Quartz announced.

"Same exact cards as Kyu... He must be up to something.. Maybe copying his deck and using it against him!" Hide said, shocked.

"That's right... The only way to beat Kyu is to be like him, deck-wise though." Quartz chuckled as the two machines engaged in offensive positions. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Hide announced, drawing his card. Hide looked at his card and smiled with determination. "Ha! Bad move, summoning two monsters in one move. Now! I'm able to special summon this, _Fiend Megacyber_! (2200/1200) Also, I'll summon _Marauding Captain_ in defense mode! (400/1200)"

"Hmm going on the defensive side I see..." Quartz said to himself.

"By summoning Marauding Captain, I can special summon another level four warrior from my hand, so now! I summon _Swordsman of Landstar_! (1200/500)" Hide announced as his second warrior materialized onto the field, guarding itself with it's shield. "Now! Fiend Megacyber, attack and destroy his X Head Cannon!"

The warrior charged forward, smashing his fist through the machine and tearing it apart, reducing Quartz's life points to 2600.

"Activate trap card!" Quartz announced as his face down card came up. "_Seal of Hades_!"

"Seal of Hades? Never heard of it so he must have created it..." Hide thought.

"This trap card, one of my favorites, causes your Fiend Megacyber to never attack again, including any other monster with a higher attack strength." Quartz explained as a glowing seal wrapped itself around the Fiend Megacyber, binding it.

"So I can't attack with Fiend Megacyber again or with any other stronger monster..." Hide said. "I'm stuck with weak monsters through out the duel, Quartz too."

"Heh, you're a courageous duelist, but fool at heart knowing you're up against a duelist like me." Quartz taunted.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn" Hide calmly announced.

"Draw!" Quartz announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon _Dark Blade_! (1800/1500)"

"I remember this..." Hide said, remembering when Kyu had summoned Pitch Dark Dragon and combined it with Dark Blade.

"Next, I'll activate this, _Frontline Base_, which now allows me to summon a level four union monster during each of my turns..." Quartz explained.

"What does he think he's doing? Copying a deck like Kyu's." Hide said out loud.

"Heh, fool. I'm not copying anyone. I've assembled this deck only for Kyu-Haru, and no one else." Quartz smiled. "I may have a few similar cards, but the ultimate power is within my deck."

"So now! By using Frontline Base's ability, I'll summon _Pitch Dark Dragon_! (900/600)" Quartz announced as the black dragon appeared. "Next I'll use this, _Pot of Greed_! Allowing me to draw two cards."

Quartz swiftly drew his two cards and smiled at Hide. "Ah..." Hide said.

"Now! I activate this, _Fusion_!" Quartz announced. "Which will fuse Pitch Dark Dragon and Dark Blade!"

The two monsters began to fuse into one warrior riding dragon. "Which will make _Dark Blade Dragon Knight_! (2200/1500)"

"Heh, that won't be able to attack! Because it's attack power is equal to my Fiend Megacyber, your Seal of Hades will not allow you to attack with it." Hide pointed out.

"Activate, _Pump Up_!" Quartz announced, smiling evilly.

"What?!" Hide said, shocked.

"With this magic card, I'll double your Fiend Megacyber's attack power!" Quartz announced as the warrior began to glow, it's attack power increasing to 4400. "With this, it changes the rules for Seal of Hades, allowing my monster to attack! Now! Attack his Marauding Captain!"

The dragon snapped at the air and sent an energy wave from it's mouth, destroying the captain. "No!" Hide said.

"And now, Dark Blade Dragon Knight's effect is activated, it allows me to remove up to three monsters from your graveyard, so now your Marauding Captain is removed from the duel!" Quartz pointed out as the card slid out of Hide's graveyard holster. "To end my turn, I'll shift Y Dragon Head into defense mode (1600/1500), then end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Hide announced, drawing his card. Hide smiled at the one card he had drawn. "Now! I sacrifice Fiend Megacyber, and Swordsman of Landstar, to summon this mighty warrior..."

The two warriors dissolves, causing Quartz's Seal of Hades to be destroyed. "No..." Quartz hissed.

"_Buster Blader_! (2600/2300)" Hide announced as the tall warrior materialized onto the field. "This warrior's attack strength increases for every dragon type monster on the field or in your graveyard, and since you had to discard Pitch Dark Dragon for a fusion, it increases my Buster Blader's attack power!"

"Damn..." Quartz growled as Buster Blader's attack power rose to 3100.

"Now, Buster Blader, attack and destroy his Dark Blade Dragon Knight!" Hide announced, pointing at the dragon warrior. The warrior leapt forward, slashing his long sword down the monster, destroying them easily.

Quartz growled, shielding himself from a gush of wind that was created during the attack, reducing his life points to 1700.

"Awesome! I've never been so close to defeating such a high ranked duelist!" Hide said in his mind. "If I can hold out for long, I'll be able to win this duel!"

"My turn ends!" Hide announced.

"My turn, draw..." Quartz announced. Quartz smiled, looking at his face down card. "Now! Reveal magic card, _Enemy Controller_!"

"Ah!" Hide said in shock.

"By sacrificing one thousand life points (LP: 700), I can activate one of two effects for this." Quartz said as the giant controller materialized onto the field. A chord whipped out, connecting to Buster Blader's forehead. "Now! Left, Right, A, B! Activate, Enemy Controller!"

Suddenly Buster Blader's eyes turned red and floated over to Quartz's side. "Now Buster Blader is in my possession."

"No... This can't be!" Hide said, shocked.

"I'll also shift Y Dragon Head into attack mode (1500/1600)" Quartz announced. "Now! Y Dragon Head, attack his life points directly!"

The red mechanical dragon charged up a ball of energy and fired it at Hide. Hide screamed as the blast burned off his life points, reducing him to 2500.

"And finally! Buster Blader, attack his life points directly!" Quartz announced, pointing at Hide.

The warrior charged forward, slashing his blade down across Hide's body. A big explosion occured. Hide kept it in but the attack was too much and let out a loud scream.

Kyu turned around, hearing the scream. "Hide!" Kyu said, in shock, feeling angered by this. "Ok, Quartz... If you want a rematch, I'll find you and bring you down!"

Hide fell on to his knees, panting as the rest of his life points were gone. "Looks like I win!" Quartz said. "This is almost what I can picture of doing to Kyu-Haru, you were an easy opponent."

"No! I won't let you get away with this!" Hide said, standing up, but too weak to walk.

"Sit down, fool. You're nothing but a weak duelist." Quartz said, turning his back. Suddenly a net fell over Hide, picking him up into the air.

"No!" Hide said, thrashing in the net as he was carried up into a helicopter and carried away.

Quartz smiled deviously with his arms crossed, picturing the perfect loss for his rival. Kyu ran down a trail, searching for the scream, but found nothing.

Kyu found some of Hide's left behind cards after he was carried away. "Hide... How could he do this to you?" Kyu said to himself, picking up the cards and placing them into his pocket. "I'll avenge you, my friend..."

Night began to fall. half of the duelist in the forest area were now gone. People were getting stronger by every win. Kyu knew he would have to move on in the morning.

Hide got off of the helicopter, depressed by his loss. Doxx met up with him. "Hide!" Doxx called out.

"Hey..." Hide said, sadly.

"What's wrong?" Doxx asked. "Don't be down because you lost... I lost too... Because of that stupid..."

"Quartz?" Hide asked.

"Yeah... Did he get you?" Doxx asked.

"More like I got him... I protected Kyu, but I couldn't stand up to such power. He's right... I am weak." Hide sighed.

"You're not weak! As long as you are confident in yourself, you can accomplish a lot." Doxx said. "So how bad of a beating did you give me?"

Hide laughed. "A pretty good one. You've should have seen his face!" Hide said as the two walked in side. "But I'm sure Kyu will do good and win this tournament. He deserves it a lot."

"Yeah." Doxx replied.

"Guardian Grarl! Attack!" Yukie announced, pointing her hand at her Ra Yellow opponent. The dinosaur warrior attacked, reducing the student's life points to 0.

The duelist was quickly carried away. "Wow, that's one more duel won by Yukie. I think you should stop, that's your tenth duel so far." Genesis said.

"Yeah.. I'm kind of tired." Yukie said.

"Yeah, we should stop for the night, and start some dueling tomorrow. Tomorrow is an important day! Who ever's last will win the competition!" Sophia said. "And hopefully I'll win it..."

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Bond of Brothers**: MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 2 monsters with the same Type to the field.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Fiend Megacyber**: Level 5 / 2200/1200/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: If your opponent has 2 or more monsters than you do on the field, you can Special Summon this card to the field.

**Marauding Captain**: Level 3 / 1200/400/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: As long as this monster remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot select any other Warrior-Type monster on your side of the field as an attack target, when this monster is normal summoned successfully, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

**Swordsman of Landstar**: Level 3 / 500/1200/ Earth / Warrior

**Seal of Hades**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: When your opponent's strongest monster deals Battle Damage, any monster with the same ATK or higher cannot attack as long as this card remains face up on the field.

**Dark Blade**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Dark / Warrior.

**Frontline Base**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Once during each of your Main Phases, you may Special Summon 1 Union-Type monster to the field.

**Pitch Dark Dragon**: Level 3 / 900/600/ Dark / Dragon / Desc: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "Dark Blade" as an Equip Magic or change it back to a monster in face up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster's ATK and DEF is increased by 400 points, and when it attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a Defense Positioned Monster, inflict different as Battle Damage to your opponent's life points. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the Monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed in battle, this card is destroyed instead)

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your respective deck.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand to create 1 Fusion Monster.

**Dark Blade Dragon Knight**: Level 6 / 2200/1500/ Dark / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "Dark Blade" "Pitch Dark Dragon" Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can select up to 3 Monster Cards from your opponent's Graveyard and remove them from play.

**Pump Up**: MAGIC / Desc: Double the ATK of 1 face up monster on the field for the remainder of the turn.

**Buster Blader**: Level 7 / 2600/2300/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: The ATK of this card increases by 500 points for every Dragon-Type monster on your opponent's side of the field and Graveyard

**Enemy Controller**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1000 Life Points to activate one of the following effects:  
** 1**. Take control of one face up monster on your opponent's side of the field.  
** 2**. Destroy 1 monster on the field.


	15. Tag Duel! Battle For The Best! Part 1

**15. Tag Duel! Battle For The Best!**

* * *

The sun rose, the light shined on Kyu's face and his eyes opened. "Ack!" He said, blocking his eyes. He sat up, the fire had gone out. 

Kyu remembered the other day, first Doxx, then Hide are gone. "I need to find Yukie and tell her the truth..." He thought to himself. "But first I need to eat! I'm starving!"

Kyu took out some canned foods from the bag he had gotten at the beginning. Kyu quickly ate and got up, packing his stuff and moving on.

Yukie lead her group toward a grassy field. "Wow it's so nice." She said, feeling the wind blow in her hair.

"Ain't it, let's keep going." Sophia said, giving Yukie a little push.

Kyu entered the field, seeing the three girls walking down the small trail into a large campsite. "Wait up!" Kyu hollered.

Genesis and Sophia moved their heads, seeing Kyu wave his arms wildly. "Well look who arrived..." Genesis smiled evilly.

"Kyu.." Yukie said, growling to herself.

Kyu ran up to the three. "Yukie! Stay away from them!" Kyu said.

"No..." Yukie simply said. "You stay away from me."

"You don't understand, they're the bad ones! They've been just telling you lies the whole time, please just understand, this is a plan just to turn you against me!" Kyu tried to say.

"Oh great now the jig is up..." Sophia groaned.

"What?" Yukie said, turning around.

"Oh! Nothing..." Genesis said, covering Sophia's mouth.

"They've been at me ever since school began, I don't know why, but they're manipulating you. How could I possibly take your cards anyway!" Kyu said.

"You could have smashed her locker open and just take it away!" Sophia said.

"Sophia, shut up!" Genesis said, elbowing her.

"Please, just be quiet..." Yukie said. "I don't know who to believe, you all seem suspicious.."

"He's just trying to trick you again!" Genesis said.

"No I'm not! I never meant to do any harm!" Kyu said.

Yukie looked into Kyu's eyes. "Is he for real?" She asked her self.

"Ugh! Look at her she's moving toward his side now!" Sophia said.

"So you guys were just tricking me the whole time, thinking I'll take out your so called 'bad guy' eh?" Yukie said, turning out and glaring at them.

"Heh, you were stupid enough to believe us, new kid." Genesis said.

Yukie felt angered, she hated them. "Why?!" Yukie said.

"It's not fair that everyone favors him, and becoming your new friend! It's not fair that he got to become an Obelisk Blue student when it was obvious he was a drop out boy!" Sophia screamed.

Yukie growled. "I'll take you down!" Yukie said as her duel disk folded out. "The both of you!"

"How? It's two against one, you'll never succeed." Genesis smirked.

"Then I'll pitch in." Kyu said, stepping forward. "It'll be a tag duel."

"Tag duel?" Yukie said.

"It'll be me and Yukie against you two." Kyu said. "I read about it in a book Hide leant me."

"Oh wow, the boy knows how to read, good job." Sophia said sarcastically. "We'll accept your challenge."

All four duelist took a minute to get ready. Kyu quickly explained the rules to Yukie. "I get it. We'll be a great team." Yukie said, giving Kyu a high five.

"Alright hurry up!" Genesis said.

"Duel!" All four duelist announced as each team's life points increased to 8000.

"I'll start, draw!" Sophia announced, drawing her card. "Obviously, Yukie is the weaker duelist... We could aim after her..."

"I won't hold out anymore..." Yukie growled to herself.

"I'll summon _Valkyrie Dritt_ (1600/1000) in defense mode!" Sophia announced as the valkyrie appeared, shielding herself with her shield. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"

"My turn, draw!" Yukie announced, drawing her card.

"Activate trap card!" Sophia announced. "_Solemn Wishes_!"

"Solemn Wishes?" Yukie said.

"This trap card gives us a bonus of five hundred life points for every set of cards we draw." Genesis snickered.

"So they'll keep gaining life points every turn eh?" Kyu said.

"Alright, I'll summon _Back-Up Guardian_ in defense mode! (2200/500) I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!" Yukie announced.

"Draw!" Genesis announced, drawing her card. "And because I've drawn, we gain five hundred life points (LP: 8500). Now, I'll summon this, _Injection Angel Lily_! (400/1500) In attack mode. I'll then set a card face down and end my turn."

"What kind of monster is that?" Yukie said.

"And why did she place it in attack mode?" Kyu wondered, drawing his card.

"Now! I'll summon this, _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)" Kyu announced as the machine appeared on the field. "I'll then end my turn."

"Draw!" Sophia announced, drawing her card. "And since I've drawn a card, we gain life points! (LP: 9000)."

Suddenly sparkling rain began to rain down on the both of them. They smiled evilly as their life points increased."I'll then sacrifice Valkyrie Dritt to summon this, _Valkyrie Sovite_! (1600/1600)" Sophia announced as the pink haired valkyrie materialized onto the field. "With this, I can remove a monster from your side of the field!"

"Eh, of course. She still has a Valkyrie deck..." Kyu said.

"So now! Remove Back-Up Guardian!" Sophia announced, pointing her finger. Suddenly the monster vanished.

"What are you doing?! What about his X Head Cannon?" Genesis said.

"Yukie had more strength with her guardians, but she needs the right magic card to equip to." Sophia said. "So now! Valkyrie Sovite, attack Yukie directly!"

"No..." Yukie gasped as the valkyrie commanded her horse to charge. The valkyrie began to commence her attack.

"X Head Cannon, defend Yukie!" Kyu announced suddenly. Suddenly the machine dove in front of the Valkyrie, taking the attack.

The sword hit the machine, but caused no damage. Suddenly X Head Cannon punched through the valkyrie's shield, destroying it.

"No!" Sophia whined as both their life points reduced to 7800.

"Ha. For being such high ranked duelist, you should have known the golden rule of protecting your partner when they have no monsters." Kyu smiled, waving his finger.

Sophia growled. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn." She announced.

"Draw!" Yukie announced, drawing her card. She glanced at Kyu and Kyu nodded, allowing Yukie to perform her move. "Now! Activate magic card, _Rod of Silence_!"

"Rod of Silence?" Genesis said.

"And I'll equip it to X Head Cannon!" Yukie announced as X Head Cannon's defense strength rose to 2000."Also, X Head Cannon can't be designates as a target for any magic cards. So now that is done, I can summon this, _Guardian Keitsu_! (1000/1800) This monster can't be attacked by any other monsters on the field."

"Heh, so the rookie found out a way to protect herself, but not her partner." Sophia grinned.

"I can't risk attacking her Injection Angel Lily yet, so I'll wait it out now." Yukie said to herself. "My turn ends!"

"Finally." Genesis said, drawing her card. Suddenly, Sophia's Solemn Wishes began to glow, increasing their life points to 8300. "Now! Injection Angel Lily, attack X Head Cannon!"

"What? How could she attack me with a weaker monster?" Kyu said.

"Injection Angel Lily has a real effective effect." Genesis smirked. "By sacrificing two thousand life points (LP: 6300), Injection Angel Lily's attack power increases by three thousand!"

"Three thousand!" Yukie said in shock as Injection Angel Lily's syringe grew larger, her attack power rising to 3400. The angel nurse then threw the syringe at X Head Cannon, destroying it easily.

"Err..." Kyu said as the debris flew at him, reducing their life points to 6400.

"Easy as pie, we're practically in a tie now." Genesis said, smiling evilly. "I'll end my turn by summoning _Stone Gargoyle_, in defense mode (2000/300)."

"My turn! Draw!" Kyu announced, taking his next card. Kyu chuckled with excitement, seeing his Kuriboh get drawn. "I'll summon _Kuriboh_ in attack mode! (300/200)"

"In attack mode? You've got to be kidding me!" Sophia laughed.

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn!" Kyu announced.

"Why Kuriboh?" Yukie wondered.

"Draw!" Sophia announced, drawing her card. Suddenly sparkling rain came down on them, increasing their life points to 6800 "Heh, now! I activate this, _Change of Heart_! This allows me to take control of a monster on the field, so I chose Genesis' Injection Angel Lily!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Genesis said.

"We can't risk another turn! We have to take them down!" Sophia replied as Injection Angel Lily flew over to her side. "Now! Injection Angel Lily! Attack Kuriboh now!"

Suddenly the angel held up her syringe. "And by doing this, I'll sacrifice two thousand of our life points (LP: 4800) to increase her power by three thousand! (3400/1500)" Sophia explained as the angel fired her syringe at the tiny creature.

"Alright!" Kyu said happily. "Activate trap card, _Wings of Sanctuary_!"

"What?" Sophia said in shock.

"Ha, when there's a battle between two monsters with the difference of three thousand life points between the two monsters, you'll take the battle damage instead of us!" Kyu said as the syringe destroyed Kuriboh.

"No way! Activate trap card, _Hallowed Life Barrier_!" Genesis announced as her trap card flipped up. "By discarding a card from my hand, any damage toward us is reduced to zero!"

"No his plan failed..." Yukie said sadly.

"Don't worry, we can still take them down." Kyu said to Yukie, giving her a thumbs up.

"Sophia! You're taking me down and I need you to support me now!" Genesis said, glaring at Sophia.

"I'm trying the best I can!" Sophia snapped. "I'll summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Draw!" Yukie announced, drawing her card. "Now! I'll equip Guardian Keitsu with _Gravity Axe_!"

"Alright, Yukie will aid us with her strongest monster so far! This is so cool!" Kyu thought.

"With Gravity Axe on Guardian Keitsu, her attack power increases by five hundred!" Yukie said as the mermaid grabbed the axe, increasing her attack points to 1500. "And now! I'll set three cards face down and summon this without sacrifice! _Guardian Grarl_! (2500/1000)"

"No..." Genesis and Sophia sneered as the dinosaur warrior appeared on the field.

"But on the other hand, your whole magic and trap card zone is filled up." Sophia laughed, pointing at Yukie.

"Guardian Grarl! Attack and destroy her face down monster!" Yukie announced, pointing at Sophia.

"It worked..." Genesis smirked as the dinosaur warrior leapt forward.

"Reveal monster! _Egg Trap_! (300/400)" Sophia announced as the purple egg appeared, then being cracked into pieces.

"No!" Yukie gasped.

"When this monster is destroyed, I'm allowed to special summon a monster from my hand with the same level." Sophia snickered. "Now! I summon _Valkyrie Altest_! (1600/1600)"

Yukie growled, having been fooled. "My turn ends." She announced.

"Draw!" Genesis announced, drawing her card, and also activating Solemn Wishes ability, increasing their life points to 5300. "Finally! I sacrifice Stone Gargoyle to summon this, _Diabound Lady_! (1800/1200)"

Suddenly a whirl wind of purple wind blew up, summoning the woman with long white hair and the lower body of a snake. Genesis chuckled as her favorite monster appeared.

"Ah... I remember this." Kyu said to himself, remembering his first duel with Genesis.

"Also, I'll equip my Diabound Lady with this! _Flame Wrecking_!" Genesis announced. "it increases my Diabound Lady's attack power by one thousand (2800/1200). Also, I can discard a card from my hand to shift any monster you guys summon into defense mode."

"But my Gravity Axe..." Yukie said.

"Not so great now, huh? Well my Flame Wrecking is more powerful than your axe, so I control the duel now!" Genesis said. "Diabound Lady! Destroy her Guardian Grarl!"

The woman held her hands together, forming a fire ball then firing it at the dinosaur. The blast hit Yukie hard. Yukie screamed as the fire reduced their life points to 6000.

"Activate trap card..." Yukie announced as her Rope of Life trap card began to rise.

"Not so fast, hun!" Sophia announced as her own trap card flipped up. "I activate _Valkyrie's Hush_!"

"What?" Yukie said.

"When I have a Valkyrie on my field, I can negate the effect of your trap card and destroy it!" Sophia explained as Yukie's trap card exploded into pieces. "We won't be seeing that monster for a while."

"I'll end my turn now!" Genesis announced.

"I need to turn the tides of this duel..." Kyu thought, drawing his next card. "And to be sure of that, I'll destroy your Injection Angel Lily!"

"How? If you even try to destroy it, we'll just use her effect." Genesis said, pointing her finger at Kyu.

"Now! I summon this, _Dark Blade_! (1800/1500)" Kyu announced as the dark warrior materialized onto the field. "Attack Injection Angel Lily!"

"I'll sacrifice two thousand life points in order to activate her effect! (LP: 3300)" Genesis announced as Injection Angel Lily's attack power rose up to 3400.

"I knew you'd do that." Kyu smirked. "Activate magic card, _Shrink_!"

"No!" Sophia and Genesis both screamed.

"And with this, Injection Angel Lily's attack power is reduced by half! (1700/1500)" Kyu announced as Injection Angel grew smaller. The dark warrior jumped up, slashing down on the nurse with his sword and destroying it.

Yukie smiled at Kyu's work, knowing she could really trust him. Sophia and Genesis' life points reduced to 3200.

"This is all your fault!" Sophia said, glaring at Genesis.

"How is it my fault?" Genesis snapped.

"You had Flame Wrecking, why didn't you use it's second ability?!" Sophia snapped back. Genesis suddenly felt stupid and buried her face in her hand.

"God! Why is it so hard to beat those two?!" Genesis said to herself.

"I know Yukie's trying her hardest, it's practically working, but they've been targeting her the whole time... I need her to be strong now." Kyu said, glancing at Yukie.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Valkyrie Dritt**: Level 4 / 1000/1600/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This cards gains 100 ATK for each monster removed from play.

**Solemn Wishes**: TRAP / Desc: Increase your life points by 500 for ever time you draw a card(s)

**Back-Up Guardian**: Level 4 / 500/2200/ Dark / Demon.

**Injection Angel Lily**: Level 3 / 400/1500/ Earth / Angel / Desc: This card's effect can be activated only during the Damage Step of either player's turn. Pay 2000 Life Points to increase the ATK of this card by 3000 only during the Damage Step

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Valkyrie Sovite**: Level 5 / 1600/1600/ Light / Warrior / Desc: When this monster is Normal, Reversed, or Special Summoned, remove 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field out of play.

**Rod of Silence**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Monster equipped with this card increases it's DEF by 500. Negate the effect of a Magic Card (Excluding this card) that specifically designates a monster equipped with this card as a target and destroy it.

**Guardian Keitsu**: Level 4 / 1000/1800/ Water / Sea Serpent / Desc: This card can only be Normal, Flip, or Special Summoned when there is a "Rod of Silence" on the field. This card is unaffected by any Magic Cards and cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters.

**Stone Gargoyle**: Level 4 / 300/2000/ Earth / Rock / Desc: When this card is being sacrificed for a Earth-Type monster, this card counts as 2 sacrifices.

**Kuriboh**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If this card is in your hand, you can send this card to your graveyard to negate Battle Damage of an attacking monster.

**Wings of Sanctuary**: TRAP / Desc: If two monsters engage in battle and there is a 3000 ATK point difference or more between the two monsters, the owner of the strongest monster takes Damage to their life points instead of the player with the weaker monster.

**Hallowed Life Barrier**: TRAP / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand. During this turn, any damage you take from your opponent becomes 0.

**Gravity Axe**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card can increase it's ATK power by 500. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, monsters on your opponent's side can't change their Battle Positions.

**Guardian Grarl**: Level 5 / 2500/1000/ Wind / Dinosaur / Desc: This card can only be Summoned Normal, Flip, or Special Summoned when there is a "Gravity Axe" on the field. If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it without any sacrifices.

**Egg Trap**: Level 4 / 400/300/ Earth / Demon / Desc: FLIP: When this card is destroyed by a monster, you may Special Summon 1 monster from your hand, to the field with the same level.

**Valkyrie Altest**: Level 6 / 1600/1600/ Light / Warrior / Desc: If a monster is removed from play or sent to the graveyard, increase this card's ATK by equal to the amount of the destroyed monster's ATK until the end of the turn.

**Diabound Lady**: Level 6 / 1800/1200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: Each time this card attacks a Defense positioned monster, switch that monster into Attack Position during Damage Calculation.

**Flame Wrecking**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped to "Diabound Lady". As long as this card is equipped to a monster, increase the monster's ATK by 1000. Each time your opponent summons a monster, you may discard 1 card from your hand to shift the monster into defense position.

**Valkyrie's Hush**: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated if you have a monster with "Valkyrie" in it's name on the field, Negate the effect of 1 Magic or Trap card on the field and destroy it.

**Dark Blade**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Dark / Warrior.

**Shrink**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Reduce 1 face up monster's ATK by half for the remainder of the turn.


	16. Tag Duel! Battle For The Best! Part 2

**16. Tag Duel! Battle For The Best!**

* * *

Sophia and Genesis' life points stood at 3300 while Kyu and Yukie's stood at 6000. Kyu had his Dark Blade (1800/1500) and Yukie had her Guardian Keitsu which was equipped with Gravity Axe (1500/1800). Sophia had her Valkyrie Altest (1600/1600) and Genesis had her Diabound Lady, which was equipped with Flame Wrecking (2800/1200).

"I'll have to do something about this duel..." Sophia thought as it grew silent. "My turn, draw!"

Sophia cooly drew her next card. "And because I've drawn, Solemn Wishes gives us five hundred life points!" Sophia announced as the trap card began to glow, letting sparkling rain come down on them, increasing their life points to 3800."Now! I Activate this magic card, _Raise Dead_!"

"Darn..." Yukie thought.

"I'll use it to bring back _Valkyrie Sovite_! (1600/1600)" Sophia announced as the pink haired valkyrie materialized onto the field. Suddenly she held her hand up. "That's not all! Valkyrie Sovite's special ability is activated, with this, I'll remove Guardian Keitsu out from play!"

Suddenly the mermaid disappeared, clearing Yukie's monster field. "No! My guardian!" Yukie cried out.

"My turn's not over!" Sophia said.

"What?!" Kyu said, shocked.

"Now! I sacrifice Valkyrie Altest and Valkyrie Brunhilde to summon this one valkyrie!" Sophia announced as the two valkyries disappeared. Sophia then slapped the card down onto the duel disk. "_Valkyrie Brunhilde_! (1800/2000)"

"Valkyrie Brunhilde! Sophia's strongest monster!" Kyu gasped as the blue haired, well armored, valkyrie materialized to the field.

"Once this is summoned, Valkyrie Brunhilde's attack power is increased by three hundred for each Warrior and Dragon type monster on the field! (2100/2000)" Sophia announced as the valkyrie's attack power increased due to Dark Blade's appearence. "Now! Attack and destroy his Dark Blade!"

The valkyrie let out a battle cry as her horse charged toward the dark warrior, she slashed it into two, destroying it. Kyu growled, shielding himself from the debris which flew at him from Dark Blade, reducing their life points to 5700.

"I'll end my turn right now!" Sophia announced as Valkyrie Brunhilde's attack power reduced to 1800.

"My turn, draw!" Yukie announced, drawing her next card. "Activate magic card, _Raise Dead_! With this, I'll bring back _Guardian Grarl_! (2500/1000)"

"Honey, you need to give up on such a weak monster..." Genesis smirked as the dinosaur warrior materialized onto the field. "I'll activate Flame Wrecking's ability and discard a card from my hand to move your guardian into defense mode."

Suddenly Genesis' magic card began to glow and the dinosaur put it's arms over it's head, shielding himself. "Err..." Yukie said. "My turn ends."

"Draw!" Genesis announced, drawing her next card. "And now Solemn Wishes activates!"

Suddenly the trap card began to glow, and sparkling rain came down on the two girls, increasing their life points further to 4300. "Now! Diabound Lady, attack and destroy Guardian Grarl!"

The snake woman blasted a sphere of fire at the dinosaur. "Activate trap card!" Yukie announced. "_Guardian Riot_!"

"Guardian Riot?" Genesis growled.

"This trap card allows me to bring forth a guardian from my hand and protect my Guardian Grarl." Yukie explained. "So now! _Guardian Elma_! Protect Guardian Grarl!"

Suddenly Guardian Elma appeared, and then was destroyed by the fireball blast. "No!" Genesis growled. "No way!"

"Heh! Good job Yukie!" Kyu said, giving a thumbs up.

"Good job Yukie..." Genesis said, teasing Kyu's comment. "I'll end my turn."

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his card. "Now! I activate this, _Cost Down_! With this, I'll be able to reduce all monsters in my hand by two levels!"

"Damn..." Sophia growled.

"And now! I summon this, _Android Psycho Shocker_! (2400/1500)" Kyu announced as the android materialized to the field. "With this, no one can use any trap cards, so your Solemn Wishes is gone!"

"No!" Sophia cried out as Android Psycho Shocker blasted ray beams from it's eyes, causing the card to explode.

"Heh." Genesis said. "I'll activate Flame Wrecking's ability and discard a card from my hand to shift your android into defense mode."

Kyu just smiled as the android began to glow, kneeling down and guarding itself.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Kyu announced.

"My turn, draw!" Sophia announced, drawing her card. Sophia grinned at her newly drawn card. "Activate magic card, _Pot of Greed_! Which allows me to draw two cards..."

"And..." Sophia said, revealing the back side of one card, then flipping it, revealing it to them both.

"Walkuren Ritt?!" Kyu said, gasping.

"What's that?" Yukie asked.

"You'll see." Kyu said.

"Now! I activate this, _Walkuren Ritt_!" Sophia announced, placing the card onto the field. "With this, I can summon all the valkyrie's in my hand to the field! So now! I bring forth _Valkyrie Sovite_ (1600/1600), _Valkyrie Altest_ (1600/1600), and _Valkyrie Dritt_! (1000/1600)"

"No way!" Yukie gasped.

"Master Kaiba, there's been a bend in the dueling rules, four duelist have started a Tag Duel." Isona noted to Kaiba, who sat at his desk within his office.

"Who are the duelist?" Kaiba asked.

"Kyu-Haru, Yukie, Genesis, and Sophia, sir." Isona replied.

Kaiba specified the rules that no Tag Duels until Team Assignments were at start. And those who violated that rule would be taken out. "I'll let it sly." Kaiba said, walking out to see the duel.

Sophia chuckled "With three new warriors, my Valkyrie Brunhilde grows stronger!" Sophia said as her blue haired Valkyrie's attack power rose to 2700.

"Err..." Yukie said. "We can't lose, and I can't be the cause of it..."

"Also! Valkyrie Sovite's ability it activated, and I'll remove Guardian Grarl from play!" Sophia said as the dinosaur disappeared. "And because there was a monster removed, Valkyrie Altest's attack power matches up with Guardian Grarl!"

Suddenly Valkyrie Altest began to glow, and her attack power increased to 2500. "Also, Valkyrie Dritt's attack power increases by one hundred since there was a monster removed from play! (1100/1600)."

"Now! Valkyrie Altest, attack and destroy Android Psycho Shocker!" Sophia announced, pointing her finger at the android. The valkyrie commanded her horse to charge, and she slashed her sword across the android, destroying it easily. "Valkyrie Dritt, attack their life points directly!"

The short hair valkyrie commanded her own horse to charge, slashing Kyu first, and then Yukie. Both duelist fell to their knees in pain as their life points reduced to 4600.

"Finally! Valkyrie Brunhilde, attack their life points directly!" Sophia screamed with victory. The valkyrie and her horse charged forward, slashing through the air and sending a shock wave of energy at them.

Both duelist fell on their backs, their life points reduced to 1900. Kyu growled in pain, slowly getting up. "Reverse trap, open!" Kyu announced. "_Half Level Trap_!"

"What's that?" Genesis said.

"This trap card allows me to remove Android Psycho Shocker from play and summon two monsters, my first is _Y Dragon Head_ (1600/1500) and my second is _Little Typhoon Kid_! (1300/100)" Kyu announced as the mechanical dragon and little caped warrior appeared on the field.

Sophia smirked. "Next, I'll activate this magic card, _Fusion Warp_!" She announced. "This magic card allows me to remove all monsters on the field from play until my next turn."

"Then she'll be able to keep all her Valkyrie's on the field instead of returning them to her deck because of Walkuren Ritt's side effect." Kyu said.

"We have more trouble then." Yukie said to Kyu.

"We need to push Diabound Lady away first." Kyu said.

"And my turn ends!" Sophia announced.

"Draw!" Yukie announced, drawing her next card. "Activate trap card, _Call of The Haunted_! With this, I'll bring back _Guardian Elma_! (1300/1500)"

"Another weak guardian, you need a new style." Genesis said as the woman materialized onto the field. "There is seriously nothing you can do."

"Because I've summoned Guardian Elma, I can equip it with a magic card from my graveyard, and I chose _Gravity Axe_!"

Suddenly the axe appeared and the woman grabbed onto it, increasing her attack power to 1800. "Now! Activate face down magic card, _Magical Reverse Mirror_!"

"No!" Both Sophia and Genesis gasped.

"This magic card allows me to use one face up magic card on the field as my own." Yukie grinned.

"You had your chance! Why didn't you take it?!" Sophia said, yelling at Genesis.

"I need to keep my hand..." Genesis said quietly.

"Yeah you're much help!" Sophia said.

"So now! I chose to use Flame Wrecking!" Yukie announced as her Guardian Elma began to get engulfed with fire. Her attack power rose to 2800 and Diabound Lady's strength grew back down to 1800. "Now! Attack and destroy Diabound Lady!"

The woman jumped forward into the air, doing some nice flips then cracking the axe down in between the snake woman, destroying her. Genesis and Sophia growled at the two as their life points reduced to 3300.

After the attack, Yukie's magical reverse mirror disappeared, as well as the Flame Wrecking, clearing Genesis' field.

"And my turn ends." Yukie announced, having only one face down card left on the field, also with her hand.

"Draw..." Genesis growled, drawing her next card.

"Kyu, I'm satisfied with myself, I'll let you take over from here." Yukie smiled.

"It's a pleasure." Kyu smiled, watching Genesis shuffle the cards in her hand.

"Activate magic card, _Raise Dead_!" Genesis announced. "And I'll bring back _Diabound Lady_! (1800/1200)"

"Heh." Kyu said as the snake woman materialized back on the field.

"Now! Attack and destroy Little Typhoon Kid!" Genesis announced, pointing.

The snake woman pushed her hands forward, sending a fire ball toward the small warrior. "And because Diabound Lady is attacking your defensive monster, it automatically moves into attack mode!" Genesis said as the warrior unsheathed his sword.

The fire ball blasted the warrior, destroying it and reducing their life points to 200. "Ah!" Yukie gasped.

"Little Typhoon Kid's effect is activated!" Kyu announced.

"What?" Sophia said.

"Heh, I knew you'd go for the weaker monster, that's why I had this monster prepared. Since Little Typhoon Kid was destroyed, you caused battle damage, and for that, his effect causes you to lose the exact same amount of life points that we lost!" Kyu said as Sophia and Genesis' life points reduced to 1600.

"I can't believe you! I alone can beat them!" Sophia said.

"Sorry! I didn't know!" Genesis yelled.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his next card. Kyu smiled. "And now! I'll summon _Z Metal Caterpillar_! (1500/1300) I'll then activate this, _Raise Dead_!"

"No!" Sophia gasped.

"Damn it!" Genesis said.

"This I use to bring back _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)" Kyu announced as the machine materialized to the field. "Now! Combine X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar!"

The three machines flew into the air and began to combine, forming into one giant machine.

"_XYZ Dragon Cannon_... (2800/2600)" Genesis and Sophia growled, feeling the loss already.

"And I'll activate it's effect, by discarding my last card to destroy your Diabound Lady!" Kyu said as he sent his card into his graveyard, causing Diabound Lady to disappear. "Now attack their life points directly!"

"Yeah!" Yukie cheered, jumping into the air.

The machine blasted it's missiles at the two girls, sending shock waves, causing them to fall backwards.

"No No No!" Sophia said, pounding her fists on the ground. "One more turn and I could've taken you down! One more turn!"

Genesis felt the shock wave pretty badly, her eyes twindling around her head and chuckling. A large net covered them, taking them into the air.

Suddenly someone let down a latter and Isona appeared. "Oh great, trouble now..." Kyu thought.

"You two have broken a rule within the tournament, I've been ask to remove you both from this competition at once." Isona said.

"No way!" Quartz called out, appearing in front of Isona.

"It's my orders" Isona said.

"Why is Quartz standing up for me?" Kyu wondered.

"I've been searching to duel him all day and there's no way I've spent hours hiking for nothing!" Quartz said.

A Eliminator Bot appeared, seeing the commotion between Isona and Quartz. "Heh." Kaiba said, zooming in, hearing Quartz yelling about how Kyu should not be disqualified.

"Quartz..." A voice said from the eliminator bot. "If you so badly just entered this tournament to duel Kyu, why not surrender this competition and duel him in the Obelisk Blue Duel Field."

"Kyu, I trust you'll accept his offer." Kaiba said as the camera pointed at Kyu.

Kyu looked at Quartz, his eyes filled with revenge. "Quartz, as much as I hate the fact that you put so much seriousness in a simple game, it bothers me to see a fellow Obelisk Blue student in a dire need of duel." Kyu smirked.

"What do you mean?" Quartz said.

"I accept your challenge." Kyu said.

"Good..." Quartz smiled deviously.

"With that, please get into the helicopter." Isona said as the three duelist climbed up the ladder and into the helicopter.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the fiel in face up Defense or Attack Position

**Valkyrie Sovite**: Level 5 / 1600/1600/ Light / Warrior / Desc: When this monster is Normal, Reversed, or Special Summoned, remove 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field out of play.

**Valkyrie Brunhilde**: Level 7 / 1800/2000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for each Warrior and Dragon monster on the field. If this monster is attacked by a monster with a higher ATK, you may sacrifice 1000 DEF from this monster to keep this monster on the field.

**Guardian Grarl**: Level 5 / 2500/1000/ Wind / Dinosaur / Desc: This card can only be Summoned Normally, Flip, or Special Summoned when there is a "Gravity Axe" on the field. If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it without any sacrifices.

**Guardian Riot**: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent announces an attack on one of your monsters with "Guardian" in it's name, you can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with "Guardian" in it's name and make it your opponent's new Attack Target.

**Guardian Elma**: Level 3 / 1300/1200/ Wind / Angel / Desc: This card can only be Summoned Normally, Flip, or Special Summoned when there is a "Butterfly Dagger" on the field. When this card is summoned successfully, you can select 1 appropriate Equip Magic Card in your graveyard and equip it to this card.

**Cost Down**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to reduce all monsters in your hand by 2 Levels for the rest of the turn.

**Android Psycho Shocker**: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Dark / Machine / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, the effect and activation of Trap Cards are negated.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your respective deck.

**Walkuren Ritt**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon any monster's in your hand with "Valkyrie" in it's name onto the field. During your end phase, return all monsters you had summoned by this card's effect, to your deck. Your deck is then shuffled.

**Valkyrie Altest**: Level 6 / 1600/1600/ Light / Warrior / Desc: If a monster is removed from play or sent to the graveyard, increase this card's ATK by equal to the amount of the destroyed monster's ATK until the end of the turn.

**Valkyrie Dritt**: Level 4 / 1000/1600/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This cards gains 100 ATK for each monster removed from play.

**Half Level Trap**: TRAP / Desc: Remove 1 monster from your graveyard. Special Summon 2 monsters from your deck or hand, that both equal the amount of Levels of the removed monster to the field.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Little Typhoon Kid**: Level 2 / 100/1300/ Wind / Warrior / Desc: When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard due to Battle, you can inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the amount of Battle Damage you have taken.

**Fusion Warp**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Remove all monsters on your side of the field, out of play until your next turn.

**Call of The Haunted**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is destroyed or removed from the field, the summoned monster is destroyed. If the summoned monster is destroyed, this card is also destroyed.

**Gravity Axe**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card can increase it's ATK power by 500. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, monsters on your opponent's side can't change their Battle Positions.

**Magical Reverse Mirror**: MAGIC / Desc: Take control of 1 face up Magic Card and use it as your own.

**Diabound Lady**: Level 6 / 1800/1200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: Each time this card attacks a Defense positioned monster, switch that monster into Attack Position during Damage Calculation.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Z Metal Caterpillar**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon head", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 600. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**XYZ Dragon Cannon:** Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" "Y Dragon Head" "Z Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.


	17. Revenge Match, Quartz VS Kyu, Part 1

**17. Revenge Match, Quartz VS Kyu.**

* * *

"What?! Kyu's been disqualified?!" Hide said, shocked by Doxx information.

"It seems he started a Tag Duel which is against the rules." Doxx said. "They're brining him, Yukie, Sophia, Genesis, and Quartz back."

"Wait... That's five a tag duel usually consists of four duelist, not five." Hide said, scratching his head.

"Beats me, but we should go check it out." Doxx said as they headed toward the helicopter landing facility.

They saw Kyu waving at them as the helicopter landed. "Kyu!" Hide said.

"Wow that was great I'm glad to be back to civilization!" Kyu said, stretching his arms.

Sophia and Genesis shoved their way out, crossing their arms like snobs. "We should have won." Sophia said, throwing back her lushes blonde hair.

Quartz came out with a devious grin. "So shall we start the rematch, Kyu-Haru." Quartz said.

"Let's get it on!" Kyu smiled, his duel disk folding out.

"Not here, I've made plans for a special arena." Quartz said, pressing a button on his small cell phone.

Suddenly large head lights came on, pointing up into the sky from the Sky Dome. "The Sky Dome?"

"With that we won't be disturbed but we'll be watched." Quartz said.

"The Sky Dome shouldn't be opened yet!" Doxx said.

"I know, but this is a special occasion. Many people are planning to see this. I've gotten permission by Seto Kaiba himself." Quartz said.

"Sky Dome..." Yukie said, looking up at the tall glass field which was held by a long metal column which had a elevator attached to it.

In no time, Quartz and Kyu entered the elevator and as they got to the top, Kyu amazingly looked out, seeing all the duelist cheering names and seeing his friends take some seats.

"I'm not sure about this, Quartz has something hidden within his deck." Doxx said. "it's strange."

"I know, I hope Kyu doesn't ruin his rank." Hide said.

Quartz and Kyu stepped to their side of the field and their duel disk launched out. "This whole glass field is on giant hologram, we won't be disturbed by anyone. Rules go normal but the winner gains the opponents best cards!" Quartz said.

"I'm up for a challenge, there's nothing I can't give a try at." Kyu smiled.

"Confidence is not on your side." Quartz said. "Duel!"

Both player's life points rose to 4000. "Draw!" Quartz announced, drawing his first card. "I'll summon _X Head Cannon_ in attack mode! (1800/1500) I'll also place two cards face down and end my turn!"

"So he's gone over to use my type of deck huh?" Kyu said. "Draw!"

Kyu looked at his hands and smiled. "Alright, I'm ready for my XYZ combo..." Kyu smiled, seeing all his needed cards. "Activate magic card, _Bond of Brothers_!"

"Looks like Kyu's getting an upper hand." Doxx said.

"By sacrificing one thousand life points (LP: 3000) I can summon two of the same type of monsters from my hand to the field!" Kyu announced. "I'll summon _Y Dragon Head_ (1500/1600), and _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)"

"Heh, already deciding to take a risk..." Quartz thought.

"Then, I'll summon _Z Metal Caterpillar_! (1500/1600)" Kyu announced as the three monsters materialized onto the field. "Combine into _XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)"

Quartz smiled as the three machines launched into the air, forming into Kyu's favorite monster card. "Now attack his X Head Cannon!" Kyu announced, pointing his finger.

"Reveal trap card!" Quartz announced. "_Attack Nullification_!"

Suddenly a vortex appeared and the machine blasted it's missiles toward Quartz's X Head Cannon. The missiles fired into the vortex and disappeared.

"With this, you're battle phase ends." Quartz said.

"My turn ends." Kyu said, having no cards in his hand.

"Draw!" Quartz announced, drawing his card. Quartz smiled seeing the card he would need in this turn. "Now! Activate magic card, _De-Fusion_!"

"No..." Kyu gasped.

"With this, your XYZ Dragon Cannon returns to the XYZ monsters." Quartz smiled as the machine departed back to it's three parts. "And then, I'll activate one of my face down cards, _Enemy Controller_!"

"He used that card on me!" Hide said, remembering when he used it to win the duel by taking control of his Buster Blader. Suddenly a giant game controller materialized onto the field.

"By sacrificing one thousand of my life points (LP: 3000) I'm able to activate one of two commands." Quartz smiled.

"And which do you chose?" Kyu said.

"Left, Right, A, B! Activate!" Quartz commanded. "And with this, I'll take control of your Y Dragon Head!"

Suddenly the chord whipped onto the dragon's metal head, causing it to glow and float toward Quartz's side of the field. "And then, I'll summon my own _Z Metal Caterpillar_! (1500/1600)"

"No way!" Yukie said.

"Now combine, X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar!" Quartz yelled, pointing his hand into the air as the three machines flew into the air, combining. "_XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)"

"Why are you using the same cards as me?" Kyu asked.

"Simple minded Kyu..." Quartz smirked. "Not because I'm thinking of the same level as you, but for more, power."

"Power of those three monsters?" Kyu asked.

"Yes... And more..." Quartz said. "Now! I activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's ability, by discarding a card from my hand, I'll destroy your Z Metal Caterpillar easily!"

Suddenly the machine pointed many of it's cannons toward the small tank, firing a round of missiles at it and destroying it.

Kyu growled, shielding himself from the debris which flew at him. "And now! XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack and destroy his X Head Cannon!" Quartz announced, pointing at Kyu.

Suddenly a round of missiles crashed near around X Head Cannon, causing an explosion and destroying it.

"Kyu!" Yukie, Doxx, and Hide said in shock as his life points reduced to 2000.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Quartz announced. Kyu kept his head down. "What's the matter? Finally figure out you're no good for Obelisk Blue? Knowing that superiority over weighs you?"

"No way..." Kyu chuckled. "I'm just getting started!"

"What?" Quartz said.

"My turn, Draw!" Kyu announced, taking his next card. "I'll set a card face down, and end my turn!"

"What? Just one face down card, no defense at all?" Yukie said.

"He might have a plan..." Doxx said.

"Let's hope it helps him out..." Hide thought.

"Foolish person." Quartz said, drawing his next card. "I'll make sure you wished you never came into Obelisk Blue, XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack!"

"Reveal magic card, _Scapegoat_!" Kyu announced as the machine launched a round of missiles.

"No..." Quartz growled as the magic card flipped up.

"This magic card brings up four Sheep Tokens! (0/0)" Kyu announced as four different colored sheep appeared. Suddenly the missiles hit one of the goat, destroying it, leaving him with only three.

"Damn those things..." Quartz thought, remembering when Kyu had used them for his Great Horned Jett.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Quartz announced.

"Draw!" Kyu said, drawing his next card. "I'll activate this, _Pot of Greed_! Allowing me to draw two other cards!"

Kyu took two new cards from his deck and glanced at them. "Now! I'll summon _Ruby Dragon_, in defense mode! (1200/1600)" Kyu announced. "I'll then play this face down and end my turn!"

"Draw..." Quartz announced, glaring at Kyu before glancing at his card. "Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack and destroy his Ruby Dragon!"

The machine blasted a single missile at the red dragon, destroying it easily. "Fool, what do you take me for, fight back!" Quartz growled.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, taking his next card. "Reveal trap card, _Mechanical Magic Mirror_!"

"No..." Quartz growled.

"With this trap card, I can activate a magic card from your graveyard, and I chose _De-Fusion_!" Kyu announced as the machine split into three machines. "And because you used Enemy Controller on my Y Dragon Head, it returns back to my field!"

"Damn..." Quartz growled as the metal dragon floated to Kyu's side of the field.

"I'll then activate this, _Gateway Toward Another Dimension_!" Kyu announced. "By sacrificing five hundred life points (LP: 1500) I can bring back a monster which was previously removed from play, and I chose my _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)"

"No..." Quartz hissed.

"Now! Y Dragon Head, X Head Cannon, combine!" Kyu called out as the two machines flew into the air, combining into one. "_XY Dragon Cannon_! (2200/1900)"

"Alright! Kyu's got part of his monsters back!" Doxx said happily.

"Now, attack and destroy his X Head Cannon!" Kyu announced, pointing at the machine. The dragon's mechanical mouth opened, firing a white blast at it, destroying it, reducing Quartz's life points to 2600. "And my turn ends!"

Quartz growled. "You've disassembled my monster..." He growled. "But like all union monsters, you can build them right back up!"

Quartz grabbed his next card and chuckled. "Activate magic card, _Treasure of Heaven_! Forcing us to draw until we each have six cards in our hands!"

Each player swiftly drew their amount of cards, creating a whole new outlook on the duel. Quartz smiled once again. "Now, I activate this magic card, _Frontline Base_, which allows me to summon a level 4 or lower Union monster from my hand during each of my main phase! But first I'll summon this, _V Tiger Jet_! (1700/1200)!"

Suddenly a mechanical tiger materialized onto the field, with metal wings folding out, forming a tiger jet. "V? Another one?" Yukie said, surprised.

"No way..." Doxx gasped. "This my make a new set of monsters..."

Quartz smiled. "Now! Frontline Base is activated, I'll now summon this, _W Wing Catapult_! (1400/1600)" He announced as the blue jet formed on the field.

"W..." Kyu said.

"And now! W Wing Catapult and V Tiger Jet, combine!" Quartz announced, pointing his finger into the air as the two machines launched into the air, combining.

"Wow, so this is the big surprise eh?" Sophia said, smirking at Quartz's monsters.

The two machines formed into one flying machine. "_VW Tiger Catapult_! (2000/1500)" Quartz announced.

Kyu smiled. "Why would you summon a monster that's definitely weaker than mine?" Kyu said.

"Here's my back up plan..." Quartz said, taking another card from his hand. "_De-Fusion_!"

"Another one..." Yukie said.

"No..." Kyu said as his XY Dragon Cannon split back into _X Head Cannon_ (1800/1500) and _Y Dragon Head_ (1500/1600).

"How does it feel, Kyu-Haru. All your glory and victory being crushed to pieces by the one person out to get you." Quartz smiled, clenching his fist. "And now! VW Tiger Catapult, destroy his X Head Cannon!"

The jet fired two missiles at the machine, destroying it easily. Kyu covered his face as the explosion blew wind toward him, decreasing his life points to 1300.

"Kyu-Haru... Such a pathetic duelist. You had all rights to be in Osiris Red, and now in Obelisk Blue." Quartz smiled, feeling the victory all around him. "I sense you have nothing what it takes to be in this dormitory!"

Kyu glared back at Quartz and growled. "Quartz, you're nothing but a unlogical person! I've never backed down in a duel against you and I won't start now!" Kyu said as people began to cheer his name.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Bond of Brothers**: MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 2 monsters with the same Type to the field.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Z Metal Caterpillar**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon head", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 600. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**XYZ Dragon Cannon:** Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" "Y Dragon Head" "Z Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.

**Attack Nullification**: TRAP / Desc: Negate one of your opponent's attacks and end their battle phase.

**De-Fusion**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 face up Fusion Monster back to your Fusion Deck. Return all Fusion Material monsters back to the field which created that Fusion Monster.

**Enemy Controller**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1000 Life Points to activate one of the following effects:

**1**. Take control of one face up monster on your opponent's side of the field.

**2**. Destroy 1 monster on the field.

**Scapegoat**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (Level 1 / 0/0/ Earth / Beast) to the field. These Tokens cannot be used as a Sacrifice Summon.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your respective deck.

**Ruby Dragon**: Level 4 / 1600/1200/ Wind / Dragon.

**Mechanical Magic Mirror**: TRAP / Desc: Activate 1 Magic Card from your opponent's graveyard.

**Gateway Toward Another Dimension**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 500 of your Life Points to Special Summon 1 Monster that has been removed from play.

**XY Dragon Cannon**: Level 6 / 2200/1900/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" "Y Dragon Head" This monster can only be Special Summoned by removing from play the Fusion Material monsters on your side of the field. You cannot use "Fusion" to Fusion Summon this monster from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand, to destroy 1 face up Magic or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field.

**Treasure Of Heaven**: MAGIC / Desc: Each play must draw from their respective decks until each players hand has 6 cards.

**V Tiger Jet**: Level 4 / 1700/1200/ Light / Machine

**W Wing Catapult**: Level 4 / 1400/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equipment card, and Equip it on one of your "X Head Cannon", or "V Tiger Jet" or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card and place it in face-up attack position. While this card is Equipped to a monster card, increase the equipped monster's ATK and DEF by 300. (A Monster can only have one Union card equipped on it. If the Equipped monster would be destroyed by Battle, destroy this card instead.)

**VW Tiger Catapult**: Level 6 / 2000/1500/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "V Tiger Jet" "W Wing Catapult". Remove the required Monsters on your field from the game in order to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed). Discard 1 card from your hand to your graveyard to switch the position of 1 of your opponents Monsters from defense position to attack position.


	18. Revenge Match, Quartz VS Kyu, Part 2

**18. Revenge Match, Quartz VS Kyu.**

* * *

The score stood at Quartz: 2600 and Kyu: 1300. Quartz has now unleashed a deadly combo with his VW Tiger Catapult. 

"Quartz, I've been kind to you as a friend, but all you've done is try to bring me down." Kyu growled. "Draw!"

"Heh, he might as well give up, I have the combo which he's never seen before." Quartz smiled.

"I'll summon _Black Ninja_ in defense mode (1200/1700). I'll then shift Y Dragon Head into defense mode (1600/1500)" Kyu announced as a Ninja dressed in a black outfit materialized onto the field, crouching down with it's arms shielding himself. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Quartz announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I activate VW Tiger Jet's ability, by discarding a card from my hand, you're Y Dragon Head will now move into attack mode!"

Everyone gasped as Kyu's Y Dragon Head moved it's wings up, getting into it's attack mode. "No..." Kyu growled.

"And attack now!" Quartz demanded, pointing his finger at the mechanical dragon. The jet blasted two missiles at the red dragon, causing it to explode.

Kyu felt the explosion, he screamed as he felt the intense heat as his life points reduced to 800. Quartz laughed at Kyu's pain, feeling himself become the winner.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Quartz announced.

"Draw..." Kyu announced, drawing his next card. Without his XYZ monsters, he couldn't be able to duel right, knowing they were his most trusted cards.

Kyu smiled as his shaking hand revealed a new card, which to give him hope. "I've drawn a monster which can give me hope of this duel. And to summon it I need to remove three light monsters from my graveyard." Kyu said with a confident smile.

"What..." Quartz said.

"And now! I remove X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar from my graveyard to summon this...." Kyu announced. "_Seraphim of Hope_! (2500/1800)"

Suddenly a bright shining light appeared in the middle of the duel field. People looked in awe as the angel wielding a long sword appeared on the field. "What is that?" Quartz growled.

"Because I've successfully summoned it, I may now take a magic card from my deck and add it to my hand." Kyu smiled as he took his deck out, taking a certain card and adding it to his hand. "And now, I activate the magic card I've taken, _Holy Gate_!"

"What does that do?" Hide thought.

"This allows me to special summon a certain type of monster from my deck." Kyu explained as a iron gate appeared on the field, and it began to open, revealing a bright light. "And I'll bring up _Seraphim Guardner_! (2000/1000) in defense mode!"

"Heh, what's the use, my VW Tiger Jet will easily destroy your guardner." Quartz snickered. Suddenly the defense points of Seraphim Guardner increased to 23000. "What? What's going on?!"

"You should've paid attention. Seraphim Guardner's special ability increases it's defense points by three hundred for each other Angel on the field." Kyu said, pointing at his Seraphim of Hope. "My turn's not over yet, I'll finally summon this monster, _Seraphim Gunner_! (1800/1200)"

"Another one..." Quartz growled as an angel wielding a long shot gun materialized onto the field.

"Seraphim Gunner's attack power also increase, by three hundred attack points for each other Angel type monster." Kyu said as it's attack power grew to 2400, and Seraphim Guardner's defense points grew to 2600. "Now! Seraphim Gunner, attack and destroy his VW Tiger Jet!"

The angel pointed it's shot gun right in front of the tiger's head, blasting it to pieces. The jet fell down, breaking more as Quartz's life points reduced to 2200. "My jet..." Quartz growled with anger.

"And now! Seraphim of Hope, attack his life points directly!" Kyu announced, pointing his hand at Quartz.

The angel held her hands together, forming a giant light wave which was heading toward Quartz's direction. The wave hit and Quartz shielding with his arms as the wave of light vanished, revealing a bubble around Quartz. Quartz laughed, revealing his trap card. "I've activated my trap card, _Life Barrier_!"

"No..." Kyu said.

"This trap card protects me from any direct attacks for two turns." Quartz explained.

"No, then Kyu won't be able to deal damage, unless he has some other monster on the field." Doxx said.

"My turn ends..." Kyu announced.

"My turn, draw..." Quartz announced, drawing his next card. Quartz began to laugh deviously. "And now! Your beacon of hope will be crushed!"

"What..." Kyu said, confused.

"I'll activate this now! _Dire Soul of Disaster_!" Quartz announced. "This is a permanent magic card which allows me to remove monsters from my hand, out of the game so I can increase my life points by half of the monster's attack power."

"But you'll have no monsters to summon..." Kyu said.

"Poor simple Kyu..." Quartz said, snickering. "Right now, nothing matters in my hand, it's the cards that have been removed from play that matters."

"What?" Kyu said, confused.

"Now! I activate Dire Soul of Disaster to remove Y Dragon Head from my hand, out of play!" Quartz announced, placing the card in his pocket where all his other cards have been removed from play. Suddenly the magic card began to glow and a soul appeared, flying around Quartz as his life points rose to 2950. "And now!"

Quartz held up the last card in his hand with an evil smile. "I'll activate this, _Fusion Dimension_!"

"Fusion Dimension?" Kyu thought.

"By sacrificing two thousand life points (LP: 950) I can summon up to five monsters to the field that have been removed from play." Quartz snickered.

"No! He plans to bring all five V, W, X, Y, and Z monsters for one final combination." Kyu gasped. "Why didn't I see this..."

"Now! I summon _V Tiger Jet_ (1700/1200), _W Wing Catapult _(1400/1600), _X Head Cannon_ (1800/1500), _Y Dragon Head_ (1500/1600), and _Z Metal Caterpillar_! (1500/1300)" Quartz announced as all five machines materialized onto the field. "Welcome to your doom, Kyu-Haru. Now! V Tiger Jet and W Wing Catapult, combine!"

The two machines jumped into the air, fusing together. "_VW Tiger Catapult_! (2000/1500)" Quartz announced as the combine machine came down. "And combine, X, Y, Z monsters!"

The three final machines launched into the air, combining into one. "_XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)" Quartz announced.

"Two monsters left, they'll finally make one." Hide said.

Quartz smiled with anticipation. "And now, VW Tiger Jet and XYZ Dragon Cannon! Combine!" Quartz shouted as the two machines flew into the air, both falling apart and combining together into one giant machine, fully with arms and legs and a evil face. "_VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon_! (3000/2800)"

"Wow..." Kyu said, looking up at the tall machine.

"This will be your doom." Quartz smiled. "Now! V To Z's effect is activated, I can now remove a monster on your side of the field, from play! So say by to Seraphim of Hope!"

Suddenly the angel vanished, causing Seraphim Guardner's defense points to reduce to 2300 and Seraphim Gunner's attack points to reduce to 2100.

"No..." Kyu growled.

"Now! V To Z Dragon Catapult Cannon, attack and destroy his Seraphim Guardner!" Quartz commanded, pointing his hand the angel wielding a giant shield. "Thus V To Z's effect activates!"

Suddenly Seraphim Guardner stood up, shifting into attack position (1000/2300). "No! What's it doing!" Kyu gasped.

"Once I announce an attack on a defense monster with V To Z, it automatically moves into attack mode!" Quartz announced as the giant machine pointed it's cannon at the angel, unleashing a deadly blast.

Kyu growled. "Activate magic card!" Kyu announced. "_Shrink_!"

Quartz frowned as the machine suddenly reduced it's size, it's attack power reducing to 1500. The blast hit Seraphim Guardner, reducing Kyu's life points to 300. Because of Seraphim Guardner's destruction, Seraphim Gunner's attack power reduced back down to 1800.

"My turn ends..." Quartz growled.

"Draw..." Kyu announced, drawing his next card.

"Your pathetic monsters have no chance left." Quartz laughed. "Once I get rid of your last angel, you're doomed."

"I still have another monster left." Kyu said, pointing at his defending Black Ninja.

"What difference does it make, you're going to lose." Quartz said impatiently.

Kyu looked at his brand new card, Kuriboh. "Alright Kuriboh, be ready." He said to it through his mind. "Now! I activate this, _Fusion_!"

The magic card flipped up and absorbed Black Ninja. "I'll fuse Black Ninja in with _Kuriboh!_" Kyu announced as Kuriboh was absorbed by the magic card. The card then began to glow forming into a puff ball wrapped in black clothing with a small sword at it's side. "_Kurininja_! (1300/200)"

Suddenly Sophia and Genesis burst out laughing. "That puny thing?! What's it going to do, attack?!" Sophia said, laughing more.

"Kurininja's special effect is activated!" Kyu announced. "It allows me to return my whole hand to the bottom of my deck the same amount of cards I returned from the top of my deck."

"Heh, you only have two cards left in your hand, like that will make a big deal." Quartz smirked.

"It will!" Kyu smiled, taking the next two cards on his deck after he had placed his first two cards into the bottom of his deck. "Now I activate this, _Pot of Greed_! Allowing me to draw two cards. I'll now activate this, _Corridor of Life_!"

"No..." Quartz cursed.

"By sacrificing half of my life points (LP: 150) I can special summon two monsters form my graveyard or one that was removed from play with the same type!" Kyu announced. "Now I bring back _Seraphim of Hope_ (2500/1800) and _Seraphim Guardner_! (1000/2000)"

Right away Seraphim Guardner's defense points rose up to 2600 and Seraphim Gunner's attack points rose to 2400. "Those again..." Quartz said. "Just easy pickings."

"I'll then summon this, _Seraphim Saber_! (1600/1500)" Kyu announced as a Angel materialized onto the field, holding a long sword. "This has the same effect as Seraphim Gunner, it's attack power increases by three hundred for each other angel on the field."

Seraphim Saber's attack power increased to 2500. Seraphim Gunner's attack points increased to 2700, and Seraphim Guardner's defense points rose to 2900.

"All your monsters are weak, as usual, what do you expect to do now?" Quartz said. "In on turn, you'll be gone and yet you summon these weak monsters."

"I have one card left in my hand." Kyu said.

"What are you going to summon another one of those monsters? Too bad, all your monster card spaces are taken up." Quartz laughed.

"Activate magic card, _Holy Grail_!" Kyu announced.

"What?!" Quartz gasped.

"This magic card allows me to equip it to one monster on the field, and I'll equip it to my Kurininja!" Kyu said as a magic card glass cup materialized onto the field. Kurininja quickly grabbed it, causing it to sprout wings. Suddenly a halo formed above it's head. "It will increase my Kurininja by three hundred attack points! (1600/2000)"

Quartz laughed loudly. "Your plan seems not to be doing any good!" He said.

"You must be blind, it's working perfectly!" Kyu said as Seraphim Gunner's attack power rose to 3000. Also, Seraphim Guardner's defense points rose to 3200, and Seraphim Saber's attack power rose to 2800.

"What?! What happened?" Quartz gasped.

"Because I equipped Kurininja with Holy Grail, it automatically turns into an Angel-type monsters, thus explains it's transformation!" Kyu said.

"No!" Quartz said in shock.

"Now! Seraphim Gunner, attack his V To Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Kyu said, pointing at the giant machine. The angel leapt forward, shooting it's shotgun at the giant robot, creating a giant explosion. The Seraphim Gunner also perished in the explosion, leaving Kyu with four monsters and Quartz with none.

"No! Not again!" Quartz growled.

Kyu smiled and everyone cheered. "Yeah! Kyu!" Hide cheered.

"Now! Seraphim Saber, attack his life points directly!" Kyu announced, pointing at Quartz. The angel leapt forward, slashing it's blade down in front of Quartz.

Quartz let out a scream, falling backwards as his life points reduced to 0. The sky dome began to lower itself down onto the ground where Doxx, Yukie, and Hide came to greet him.

"Again, you've defeated him!" Doxx said amazed, patting him on the back.

"I know, I just want to eat now!" Kyu complained.

Quartz sat at his knees in anger. "How could I lose... again.... What am I doing wrong?!" He said to himself. Quartz quietly left with Sophia and Genesis following him from behind.

Kyu looked back to see Quartz walking off, but the people around him kept him from going anywhere. Soon enough Yukie, Hide, and Kyu were at the cafeteria.

"That was totally awesome!" Yukie smiled.

"Yeah..." Kyu said. "I'm glad it's over."

"You should teach me to duel like that sometime." Hide said happily.

"Don't worry! I won't stop coaching you until you have the same spirit as me!" Kyu laughed, patting him on the back.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED****Black Ninja**: Level 4 / 1700/1200/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: You can remove this card from play until the End of Phase of this turn by removing 2 Dark monsters in your graveyard from play. You can activate this card's effect during your opponent's turn. This card's effect can only be activated once per turn. 

**Seraphim of Hope**: Level 7 / 2500/1800/ Light / Angel / Desc: This monster can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Light-type monsters from your graveyard. When this card is successfully summoned, take 1 Magic Card and add it to your hand.

**Holy Gate**: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 Monster from your deck, to the field with "Seraphim" in it's name.

**Seraphim Guardner**: Level 4 / 1000/2000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Seraphim Gunner**: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ The Attack points of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Life Barrier**: TRAP / Desc: Your opponent cannot attack your life points directly for 2 of your opponent's turns.

**Dire Soul of Disaster**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Remove monsters from your hand, to your graveyard to increase your Life Points by half of the monster's ATK. This effect can only be activated once during each of your Standby Phases.

**Fusion Dimension**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 2000 Life Points to Special Summon up to 5 Monster that have been removed from play, to the field.

**V Tiger Jet**: Level 4 / 1700/1200/ Light / Machine

**W Wing Catapult**: Level 4 / 1400/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equipment card, and Equip it on one of your "X Head Cannon", or "V Tiger Jet" or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card and place it in face-up attack position. While this card is Equipped to a monster card, increase the equipped monster's ATK and DEF by 300. (A Monster can only have one Union card equipped on it. If the Equipped monster would be destroyed by Battle, destroy this card instead.)

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Z Metal Caterpillar**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon head", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 600. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**VW Tiger Catapult**: Level 6 / 2000/1500/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "V Tiger Jet" "W Wing Catapult". Remove the required Monsters on your field from the game in order to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed). Discard 1 card from your hand to your graveyard to switch the position of 1 of your opponents Monsters from defense position to attack position.

**XYZ Dragon Cannon:** Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" "Y Dragon Head" "Z Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.

**VWXZY Dragon Catapult Cannon**: Level 8 / 3000/2800/ Light / Machine / Desc: "VW Tiger Catapult" "XYZ Dragon Cannon". Remove the required Monsters on the field from the game in order to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed). During your turn, you may remove 1 card on your opponent's field, from play. When this card attacks, switch the attacked monster into Attack Position

**Shrink**: MAGIC / Desc: Reduce 1 face up monster's ATK by half for the remainder of the turn.

**Kurininja**: Level 5 / 1300/2000/ Dark / Demon / Desc: "Kuriboh" "Black Ninja". During each of your Standby Phases, you can return all cards in your hand, to the bottom of your deck and draw the same amount of cards you have put into your deck.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your respective deck.

**Corridor of Life**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice half of your Life Points to Special Summon 2 monsters with the same Type from your graveyard or from your removed from play pile.

**Seraphim Saber**: Level 4 / 1600/1500/ Light / Angel / Desc: The ATK of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Holy Grail**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card automatically becomes an Angel-Type monster. Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 300.


	19. The Great Hero Deck

**19. The Great Hero Deck**

* * *

Kyu stretched his legs, sprawled on the ground getting ready for a game of Soccer during the Nightly Gym.

"Wow, I can't believe I signed up for this." Kyu said to Doxx.

"Yeah, it's pretty elemental to have gym during night, you get more sleep at it." Doxx replied, getting up. "Oh wait look, they're going to announce the winner."

Kyu looked up at the scoreboard which was showing a Ra Yellow student girl, accepting a trophy and an envelope. "Who's she?"

"That's Violet Brahn." Doxx said. "One of the top students in duel."

"Wow, she must be pretty damn good to have won a competition like that." Kyu said, laughing and standing.

He looked at Violet, who seemed to have her eyes looking downward, her face was just straight. "To everyone else in Ra Yellow, she's their idol." Doxx noted.

"Wow, I might have to challenge her sometime." Kyu said.

"Ha!" Doxx said. "Sorry, but no one has been able to beat her, she's nearly at Legendary Rank."

"Wow, she's that great?" Kyu said.

"Yup." Doxx said. "C'mon"

The two ran to their game. Kyu slumped toward his room and collapsed into his bed. "Nightly Gym got ya good eh?" Hide said, peeking from the bottom bunk.

"You have no idea." Kyu said, rubbing his eyes.

"Well unless you have enough energy, this note was found on the ground today." Hide said, giving him the note. Kyu took the note and unfolded it.

_Kyu, I didn't meet you at the tournament, but I found out earlier you had been disqualified, it's unlikely for an Obelisk Blue student to get into that situation. Meet me at the Obelisk Blue duel arena after class._

_-Brahn._

"Violet?" Kyu thought. "She probably wants to duel me."

Kyu instantly fell asleep and the time he knew it, Yukie and Hide were shaking him. "Kyu get up! You need to get ready!" Hide said.

"Ready for what?" Kyu asked.

"School!" Yukie said, pulling him out of the top bunk, sending him falling to the ground.

"Argh!" Kyu said, resting on the ground.

"Kyu-Haru! Get up, if you're late, you'll ruin my reputation of being a roommate with you!" Yukie laughed.

Kyu got up, slipping on his Obelisk Blue uniform and headed out, yawning. Suddenly Violet walked by, throwing her jet black hair back as she went by, not even looking at Kyu.

"Violet... Oh yeah..." Kyu said.

Kyu starred at the note, he didn't know, but he felt an uneasy presence around it, as if she cursed it with a powerful strong essence. "If I'm having these kind of feelings, she must really be a powerful duelist..." Kyu thought. "I can't turn down her offer, I'm not the kind of person... But then again, her expression..."

The class bell rang and Kyu jumped. Everyone began to leave and Hide and Doxx came up to him. "Kyu, I heard the news, are you really going to accept her challenge?" Doxx asked.

"I have to, I don't want to disappoint her, but I don't have a good feeling." Kyu said.

"Are you sick?" Hide asked.

"No, just this bad feeling telling me she's not the duelist to take easily." Kyu said. "But I have to duel her! I have a code to keep!"

"What is that?" Doxx asked.

"Go with your gut and my gut is telling me to go for it!" Kyu said, shoving papers into his book bag and heading off. Kyu entered the dueling arena where Violet sat patiently, reading a Duelist Card Book.

"I was sure you would come." Violet spoke out, standing up. "I've heard a lot about you, not one loss from anyone since the beginning, even beating Quartz, twice."

"If you truley are a strong duelist, I must be the one to test your skills." Violet said. "This is no freindly duel no more."

Violet quietly walked toward her side of the field and Kyu jumped up, running toward his side of the field. "As much as you wish it to be, my instinct tells me to duel with game."

"Then duel!" Violet announced as her duel disk folded out, she slid her deck in, causing her life points to increase to 4000. Kyu also slid his deck into his duel disk, increasing his life points to 4000.

"Draw!" Violet announced, drawing her card. "_Element Hero, Clayman_, in defense mode! (2000/800)

Suddenly a giant stone warrior materialized to the field, shielding himself with it's huge arms.

"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his own card. "_X Head Cannon_ in attack mode! (1800/1500)"

Suddenly the machine materialized to the field, ready for an attack. "X Head Cannon, attack!" Kyu announced, pointing at Clayman.

"What?" Violet said calmly.

Suddenly the X Head Cannon lunged forward, ready to punch through. The machine did but failed, causing it to destroy himself. Kyu's life points lowered to 3800. "Activate magic card, _Reborn Hero_!"

"Excellent!" Doxx said.

"This magic card allows me to discard a card from my hand to bring back _X Head Cannon_ but with more attack points! (2300/1500)" Kyu explained as the machine returned back to the field. "But unfortunately I wasted my battle phase. So I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"

"Draw..." Violet said calmly, drawing her card. "I'll summon _Element Hero, Sparkman _(1600/1400) in attack mode."

"More of these Hero monsters..." Kyu thought.

"Violet's main deck theme is Element Hero's... Although they are weak, they possess strong powers." Doxx said.

"Really..." Yukie said.

"I'll then activate this, _Fusion_!" Violet announced. "Fusing Sparkman and Clayman together."

Suddenly the two warriors jumped into the air, forming together into one giant warrior. "_Element Hero, Thunder Giant_! (2400/1600)"

"Ah! That's stronger than my X Head Cannon..." Kyu gasped.

"Thunder Giant's special ability is activated, once I've summoned it, it destroys a monster on the field that has less attack points than itself." Violet said as the giant slapped it's large hands together, sending a wave at Kyu's X Head Cannon, destroying it.

"I can't let that attack me directly, activate trap card!" Kyu announced as his face down card flipped up. "_Trap Level 4_! This trap card activates when my own monster is destroyed, we both have to special summon a level 4 or lower monster from our decks."

"I summon _Element Hero, Featherman_ (1000/1000)." Violet said calmly as the green suited warrior materialized in mid air, his wings flapping.

"And I'll summon _Chamber Hound_! (1700/1400)" Kyu announced as the demon dog materialized to the field.

"Element Hero, Thunder Giant, attack and destroy his Chamber Hound." Violet said, pointing at Kyu's demon dog. The giant rose it's foot and let it come crashing down, destroying the dog. Kyu growled, shielding his head with his arm as the wind broke loose, blowing at him as his life points reduced to 3300.

"Chamber Hound's effect is activated! It allows me to special summon a monster from my hand with the level of 6!" Kyu said. "And I summon, _Android Psycho Shocker_! (2400/1500)"

Violet smiled. "I'm glad you are putting your all in this duel." She said.

"I'm glad to be dueling you, from hearing all these great things about you." Kyu laughed.

"My turn ends." Violet announced.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his enxt card. "I'll summon _Y Dragon Head_, in defense mode (1600/1500). And now! Android Psycho Shocker, attack and destroy Element Hero, Featherman!"

"Reveal magic card..." Violet announced, pointing at her only face down card. "_Hostage_!"

"This magic card switches the target of the attack to the strongest monster on the field, my Thunder Giant." Violet said as the android dove toward the giant. The giant reached toward the android and both destroyed themselves in an explosion.

"Why would she do that to destroy her strongest monster?!" Kyu said, surprised.

"Don't be fooled Kyu! Featherman is on of three cards she needs!" Doxx shouted.

"What? So that monster is part of an important strategy?" Kyu thought.

"I end my turn."

"Draw..." Violet announced, taking another card. "Now, I activate _Fusionic Motion_. This allows me to return a certain card back to my hand."

"Fusion...." Kyu gasped.

"Next, I'll summon _Element Hero, Burst Lady_ (1200/800)" Violet announced as a woman in a red suit appeared on the field. "I'll then activate _Fusion_ to fuse both Featherman and Burst Lady together!"

Suddenly both hero's were engulfed in a spiraling tornado of fire and began to fuse. "And with that I've created _Element Hero, Flame Wingman_! (2100/1800)"

"Flame Wingman?" Kyu thought as the combined hero flew down, spreading it's wing, causing a gust of wind to fly around.

"Flame Wingman, attack and destroy Y Dragon Head!" Violet announced, pointing at the red mechanical dragon.

The warrior dove down with it's one wing and slashed the dragon in half with it's huge claw, causing it to explode. Kyu growled, shielding himself from the explosion.

"Also... Flame Wingman's ability is activated. Since it destroyed your monster you lose life points equal to the amount of Attack Points Y Dragon Head had." Violet explained as Flame Wingman pointed it's claw at Kyu, sending a beam of fire toward him.

Kyu screamed in pain as he was pushed back by the blast, reducing his life points down to 1700. "Kyu's life points are almost gone! And he hasn't even touched Violet!" Yukie said in shock.

"My turn ends." Violet announced.

Kyu got back up. "My turn, draw!" Kyu announced, taking his next card.

"Surprised he hasn't given up yet..." Violet said, her eyes opening a little more wider.

"Now! I activate these two cards, _Weak Revival_ and _Raise Dead_!" Kyu announced, showing the two cards to Violet. Kyu smiled, feeling his good win now. "With Weak Revival, I'll bring back _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500) but due to it's effect, it's attack power decreases by one thousand! (800/1500). And I'll use Raise Dead to bring back _Y Dragon Head_! (1500/1600)"

"What..." Violet said, figuring out Kyu's plan.

Kyu took the last card in his hand. "And now! I'll summon this, _Z Metal Caterpillar_! (1500/1300)" Kyu announced as the small tank materialized to the field. "Now, X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar! Combine into _XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)"

All three monsters jumped into the air, combining together, forming Kyu's favorite monster, XYZ Dragon Cannon. "The great monster, a favorite toward this boy." Violet thought.

"Now! Attack and destroy Flame Wingman!" Kyu announced, pointing at the hero.

The machine pointed it's cannons toward Flame Wingman and blasted. The cannons each launched one missile and exploded around Flame Wingman. The hero screamed in pain and exploded into pieces, decreasing Violet's life points to 3300.

"Alright! Kyu scored one with his XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Hide cheered.

"And my turn ends!" Kyu announced.

"My turn, draw..." Violet announced, taking her next card. "Now, reveal trap card, _Mechanical Magic Mirror_! With this, I'll use it to use a magic card from your graveyard, and I chose _Raise Dead_ which will aide me to bring forth _Element Hero, Thunder Giant_! (2400/1600)"

"Why would she do this... Her effect can't possibly work on my monster whose stronger than hers." Kyu thought.

"I'll then use my own _Raise Dead_ to bring back _Element Hero, Flame Wingman_! (2100/1800)" Violet announced as the hero returned to the field. "And now, I'll activate this, _Brave Attack_!"

"No... Kyu's lost now..." Doxx said, surprised.

Kyu smiled, already knowing the effect. "Brave Attack will combine Thunder Giant and Flame Wingman's attack power together into one powerful attack." Violet explained as they lunged forward, targeting XYZ Dragon Cannon with a powerful attack strength of 4500.

The two bashed into the machine, destroying it and themselves. Kyu watched his life points reduce to 0. Violet smiled. "You were a great duelist." She said as she walked forward, shaking his hand.

"It was a pleasure to duel." Kyu smirked, accepting her hand shake. "But I will challenge you to a rematch later."

"I'll be glad to accept that rematch." Violet said, walking off.

"Did you see that! He actually lost!" Sophia gasped from behind the balcony.

"I saw clearly." Genesis said. "But how? That hero deck seem to have done the trick..."

"Did he even let his guard down?" Sophia thought. "Why was it easy for her, but hard for us?!"

The three carefully approached Kyu. "Are you ok?" Yukie asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kyu asked.

"You lost..." Hide pointed out.

"Yeah well you can't win them all!" Kyu laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Well you put up one hell of a fight." Doxx said, patting him on the back. "Just can't wait to see that rematch."

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Element Hero: Clayman**: Level 4 / 800/2000/ Earth / Warrior.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Reborn Hero**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to Special Summon 1 monster card from your graveyard, to the field. Increase the selected monster's ATK by 500.

**Fusion: **MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or mroe monsters on the field or from your hand to create 1 Fusion Monster.

**Element Hero: Sparkman**: Level 4 / 1600/1400/ Light / Warrior.

**Element Hero: Thunder Giant**: Level 6 / 2400/1600/ Light / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "Element Hero: Sparkman" "Element Hero Clayman".When this Monster is Summoned, destroy 1 face up monster on your opponents side of the field that has a lower attack strength than this card.

**Trap Level 4**: TRAP / Desc THis card can only be activated if a Monster was destroyed. Both players must Special Summon 1 monster with a level of 4 or less, to the field in Attack Position.

**Chamber Hound**: Level 4 / 1700/1400/ Dark / Beast / Desc: When this card is destroyed due to battle, Special Summon 1 Level 6 monster from your hand.

**Element Hero: Featherman**: Level 3 / 1000/1000/ Air / Warrior.

**Android Psycho Shocker**: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Dark / Machine / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, the effect and activation of Trap Cards are negated.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Hostage**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: When your opponent announces an attack on one of your opponent's monsters, switch the attack target to the monster with the highest ATK.

**Fusionic Motion**: MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 "Fusion" from your graveyard, to your hand.

**Element Hero: Burst Lady**: Level 3 / 1200/800/ Fire / Warrior.

**Element Hero: Flame Wingman**: Level 8 / 2100/1800/ Air / Warrior / Desc: "Element Hero Featherman" "Element Hero: Burst Lady". This monster can be Summoned only by "Fusion". When this Monster destroys a Monster as a result of Battle, do direct damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the amount of ATK of the destroyed monster.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the fiel in face up Defense or Attack Position

**Weak Revival**: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard, to the field. That monster's ATK is reduced by 1000 ATK.

**Z Metal Caterpillar**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon head", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 600. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**XYZ Dragon Cannon:** Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" "Y Dragon Head" "Z Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.

**Mechanical Magic Mirror**: TRAP / Desc: Activate 1 Magic Card from your opponent's graveyard.

**Brave Attack**: Combine the ATK of all of your face up monsters and deal damage to your opponent's monster or Life Points (If attack directly). Destroy your monsters at the end of your turn.


	20. Legend VS Rank

**20. Legend VS Rank**

* * *

"What do you mean I can't bring up my ranks?!" Quartz said, slamming his fist down on the desk of Seto Kaiba.

"It's impossible, you were beaten twice, your special needs are unecessary." Kaiba said, deleting the three stars on Quartz's file, leaving him with 2 left.

"No! Why should I have to suffer for someone who was defeated by Violet Brahn?!" Quartz hissed.

"It's your attitude, possibly, you always have a bad one. Thus telling me you're not being respectful to much students here." Kaiba said, standing up.

Quartz growled in anger. "Well what if I defeat Violet?" Quartz asked.

"If she accepts your challenge, you'll gain two stars." Kaiba said.

"Why can't I gain more, she's like a legendary duelist!" Quartz complained.

"Better than nothing. Now if you excuse me, I've got important business to take care of." Kaiba said.

"Business? All you ever do is snoot around area's, watching Kyu-Haru..." Quartz hissed, but suddenly an idea came to his mind. "Business, huh... So seeing that I won't challenge Violet, who else would allow me to earn a high ranking?"

"Do you even notice that rank is nothing here, it's what you learn, if you care so much about rank, join the Alley Duelist or The Rare Hunters." Kaiba said.

"What if I were tod defeat you in a duel?" Quartz asked, smiling deviously.

"That's a whole other story." Kaiba said.

"Why, are you afraid to lose all that you've gained?" Quartz asked, leaning on the table, his back facing Kaiba.

"Fear is nothing, it only holds you back." Kaiba said.

"Then I challenge you to a duel, here and now!" Quartz said, swiftly turning, pointing his finger at Kaiba.

Kaiba smirked. "Fine, but if you had any conscience, you would know you're totally out of my league." Kaiba boasted.

"We'll see." Quartz said as his duel disk folded out.

Kaiba opened his desk drawer, taking out his own duel disk and slipping his deck in. "Duel!" They both announced, Quartz who was a few feet away and Kaiba standing behind his desk.

"I'll begin, draw!" Quartz announced, drawing his card. "_Daemon Devil_, defense mode (1000/1200)."

Suddenly a black demon appeared, guarding itself with it's large hands.

"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Kaiba announced, taking his next card. "_Blade Knight_ in attack mode! (1600/100) I'll then use this, _Stop Defense_!"

"What..." Quartz growled.

"This magic card forces your Daemon Devil to shift into attack position (1200/1000)" Kaiba said as the devil stood up into it's attack position. "Now! Blade Knight, attack and destroy his Daemon Devil!"

The knight charged forward, slashing the demon in half with it's sword, reducing Quartz's life points to 3600. "Activate Daemon Devil's special effect now!" Quartz commanded. "It allows me to Special Summon _Daemon Devil _back on the field in defense mode (1000/1200) when I discard a demon type monster from my hand!"

Kaiba smirked. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." He announced.

"Draw!" Quartz announced, taking his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Daemon Devil to summon this, _Hell Poemer_! (2000/1400)"

"Hmm..." Kaiba said.

"Hell Poemer! Attack and destroy his Blade Knight!" Quartz announced, pointing at the knight. The demon let out a moan, sending out a purple gas from it's mouth, dissolving the knight and decreasing Kaiba's life points to 3400.

Kaiba growled, angered by his suddenly depletion of life points. "This you will pay for." Kaiba growled.

"Angry already?" Quartz taunted.

"You have no clue who you're dealing with, young boy." Kaiba hissed.

"Young boy... You dare to challenge me with names..." Quartz growled. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Kaiba announced, drawing his next card. "Reverse magic card, _Raise Dead_!"

"Hmph..." Quartz said.

"And I'll bring back _Blade Knight_! (1600/1000)" Kaiba announced as the knight returned to the field. "I'll then reveal my magic card, _Cost Down_!"

"No..." Quartz growled.

"Now two levels are taken from each monster that is in my hand! Now! I sacrifice Blade Knight to summon this, _Blue Eyes White Dragon_! (3000/2500)" Kaiba announced as a monster card rose up, revealing the dragon. Suddenly the card began to glow and the dragon crawled out of the card picture, roaring.

"The almighty Blue Eyes." Quartz smirked. "You take pride in such a rare card but it has now power."

"Blue Eyes! Attack and destroy his Hell Poemer!" Kaiba announced, pointing at Quartz's demon. The dragon roared, firing a blue lightning blast right at the demon, causing it to explode.

Quartz began to laugh. "You've now fallen into my trap!" He said. "Hell Poemer's effect is activated!"

Suddenly a misty hand rose out of Kaiba's graveyard holster, pulling away a random card from his hand and pulling it into his graveyard slot. "As long as Hell Poemer remains in my graveyard, you'll lose one card randomly after everyone of your Battle Phase."

"This technique is old." Kaiba said.

"Old, but helpful to take down the almighty Seto Kaiba." Quartz smiled.

"I'll end my turn now." Kaiba announced, only having one card in his hand left.

"Draw...." Quartz announced, swiftly drawing his next card. "And now! I'll remove Hell Poemer, Daemon Devil, and Death Gargoyle from my graveyard to summon this great demon..."

Suddenly three glowing spirits appeared on the field and began to merge into one, creating one single demon. "_Dark Necrofear_! (2200/2800)" Quartz shouted as the demon's eyes opened widely.

"I'm not a fool, I've known every single card created." Kaiba said.

Quartz smiled. "Reveal trap card! _Slick Attack_!" Quartz announced.

"No..." Kaiba growled.

"With this trap card, I can force your Blue Eyes White Dragon to attack my Dark Necrofear!" Quartz laughed. "Now attack!"

The dragon blasted another lightning blast, aiming for the Dark Necrofear. The attack was successful and Quartz's dark necrofear was destroyed, leaving his life points at 2800.

"And with that, Dark Necrofear's effect is activated! Now I gain control of your Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Quartz laughed as the demon's spirit exploded out of Quartz's graveyard holster, slipping into the dragon's eyes, causing it to glow an eerie purple. It then flew over to Quartz's side of the field, facing Kaiba. "And attack his life points directly!"

The dragon unleashed a purple hazy mist at Kaiba. Kaiba screamed in pain as the attack hit him hard, reducing his life points to 400.

"This is going swell... As soon as I take over his company, I will be number one..." Quartz thought. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!"

"Draw..." Kaiba announced. "How dare he take my Blue Eyes away from me."

"I can see the anger in his eyes... He'll just duel sloppy now." Quartz thought, smiling to himself.

"I'll set a card face down, then summon _Black Pearl Dragon_ in defense mode (1300/1500). My turn ends." Kaiba announced.

"Draw..." Quartz announced, drawing his next card and smiling. "I activate this, _Revival of Demon Dragon_!"

"What?" Kaiba said in shock.

"I bet you haven't seen this coming, it's a special made card." Quartz said. "By sacrificing your Blue Eyes White Dragon, I can activate it's effect."

Suddenly the dragon dissolved and disappeared out of sight. "How dare he use my dragon as his own toy." Kaiba growled, clenching his fist.

"Now that I've satisfied my magic card's effect, I can now summon this, _Death Demon Dragon_! (3400/2400)" Quartz announced as a black red eyed dragon began to rise up from the ground, spreading it's black wilted wings and revealing sharp black spikes along it's neck and tail.

"Err..." Kaiba growled, knowing he would need more power to defeat Quartz.

"How does it feel to have such power against you..." Quartz taunted.

"You know nothing of what it feels like. To feel your defeat coming by such a powerful monster." Kaiba growled. "You know nothing."

Quartz smirked. "I'm sure. But now I can activate Death Demon Dragon's special ability. It let's me draw cards and whatever demon monsters I draw, are summoned to the field." He explained.

He started to draw cards, stopping until he had three new cards. "And Now! I summon this, _Mad Calibre Demon_! (600/700)" Quartz announced as a demon which looked like a bat rose to the field. "When this demon is summoned it automatically summons three _Calibre Demon Tokens_! (x2 600/700)"

Suddenly three small bats appeared on the field, flapping their wings wildly. "I still have two more monsters, I'll now summon another _Mad Calibre Demon_!" Quartz announced. "And it'll also summon two more _Calibre Demon Tokens_! (x2 600/700)"

"What? How can you summon more than five monsters?" Kaiba said in shock.

Quartz smiled. "Part of my plan. I've made it so that as long as Mad Calibre Demon remains on the field, I can have any amount of Calibre Demon Tokens on the field to my hearts content..." He said.

"Err..." Kaiba said.

"I'll then sacrifice one my of Calibre Demon Tokens to summon this, _Demon of Hell_! (1800/1000)" Quartz announced as the grey winged demon, wielding a large rusted sword came up from the ground. "This demon warrior gains one hundred attack points for each other demon on the field."

With that, Quartz gave a laugh as the demon's attack power increased to 2400. "And now! Demon of Hell, destroy his Black Pearl Dragon!"

The demon flew forward, slashing the black dragon into pieces, destroying it. Kaiba growled, shielding his face from the debris which flew at him.

"You're wide open for a final assault!" Quartz said, pointing his finger at Kaiba. "Now, Death Demon Dragon, destroy him and his career!"

The spiked dragon opened it's maw, unleashing a wave of black fire toward Kaiba. "Reverse trap, _Attack Nullification_!" Kaiba announced as his trap card flipped up.

Suddenly a large vortex appeared in the sky, sucking in the black fire, causing the attack to be invalid.

"With this trap card, your attack is invalid and your battle phase ends!" Kaiba said.

"Reveal trap card!" Quartz announced. "_Black Wave_!"

"What?" Kaiba said in shock.

"This trap card allows me to sacrifice the first four cards on top of my deck to skip your next two draw phases." Quartz smiled. "Now there'll be no hope of you winning."

Kaiba smiled. "You underestimate me, child." He said. "I don't need a draw phase anymore. My deck tells me I will win this duel!"

"What?" Quartz said, confused.

"Activate magic card, _Pot of Greed_!" Kaiba announced. "Which allows me to draw two cards!"

"No... But what are the chances of you getting any strong cards." Quartz growled.

Kaiba drew his two cards quickly and smiled. "Gotcha..." He said. "Activate magic card, _Soul Absorption_!"

Suddenly the magic card appeared. "What's that for..." Quartz snapped.

"With this, each time I remove a card from play, I gain five hundred life points. Now I will summon this, _Chaos Emperor Dragon_! (3000/2500)" Kaiba announced as the giant armored dragon appeared on the field.

"No..." Quartz growled, looking up at the dragon.

"Yes, and to summon it, I needed to remove a dark and light monster from play, out of my graveyard." Kaiba said, remembering back to Blade Knight and Black Pearl Dragon. "And since I remove those monsters, I gain an additional one thousand life points due to my Soul Absorption magic card! (LP: 1400)"

"No, one of the rarest cards in duel monsters... against me... This can't be!" Quartz said in shock.

"Yes, then you'd know that Chaos Emperor Dragon comes with an ability, a very powerful one. To activate it I need to sacrifice one thousand life points! (LP: 400)" Kaiba explained. Suddenly the dragon unleashed a giant blaze of fire, surrounding all the monsters, destroying them easily. "With this, all cards on the field and in our hands are sent to the graveyard, and you lose three hundred life points for each card, allowing me to win the duel!"

"No..." Quartz growled as his life points reduced to 0.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Quartz, if I ever see you up to business I will wipe you out of this school before you ever know it!" Kaiba threatened as he quickly left his office.

Quartz had his back to the door, sighing with relief, but then suddenly he smiled. He held the collar of his Obelisk Blue uniform to his mouth. "You got all that?" He said.

"Yes sir!" A man's voice said into a hidden ear phone.

"It's only a matter of time, Seto Kaiba, before I'll be the one taking your place..." Quartz said evilly, casually walking down the hall.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Daemon Devil**: Level 4 / 1200/1000/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If this card is sent to your graveyard by battle, you can discard 1 Demon-Type monster from your hand, to Special Summon this monster in face up defense mode.

**Blade Knight**: Level 4 / 1600/1000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: When there is only one or no cards in your hand, increase this card's ATK by 400. Also if this is the only card on your side of the field, this card can negate the effects of Flip effect monsters destroyed by this monster in battle.

**Stop Defense**: MAGIC / Desc: Switch 1 Defense Positioned monster into Attack Position.

**Hell Poemer**: Level 5 / 2000/1400/ Dark / Demon / Desc: When this card has been sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, this card's effect is activated. As long as this card exists in your Graveyard, your opponent must discard 1 card randomly from his/her hand at the end of his/her Battle Phase. Neither player can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the fiel in face up Defense or Attack Position

**Cost Down**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to reduce all monsters in your hand by 2 Levels for the rest of the turn.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon**: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Light / Dragon.

**Dark Necrofear: **Level 8 / 2200/2800/ Dark / Demon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Demon-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. When this card is destroyed in battle or by your opponent's card effect, it is treated as an Equip Magic Card at the end of the turn. Equip 1 of your opponent's monsters with this card. As long as it is equipped with this card, you control the equipped monster.

**Slick Attack**: TRAP / Desc: Force 1 monster on your opponent's face-up monsters to attack any other monster on the field. (No Battle Phase will be entered when this Trap Card is activated.)

**Black Pearl Dragon**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Dark / Dragon.

**Revival of Demon Dragon**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster to Special Summon 1 "Death Demon Dragon" from your hand or deck, to the field.

**Death Demon Dragon**: Level 8 / 3400/2400/ Dark / Demon / Desc: This card can only be summoned by "Revival of Demon Dragon". During each of your Standby Phases, you can draw cards until you've stopped drawing monster cards (Any other cards that have been drawn by this card's effect is returned to the top of our deck). For each Demon-Type monster you've drawn, Special Summon them to the field in face up defense position.

**Demon of Hell**: Level 5 / 1800/1000/ Level 4 / Dark / Demon / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face up Demon-Type monster on your side of the field to Special Summon this monster. Increase this card's ATK by 100 for each Demon-Type monster on the field.

**Mad Calibre Demon**: Level 3 / 600/700/ Dark / Demon / Desc: When this card is Special Summoned to the field, summon 3 "Calibre Demon Tokens" (Level 3 / 600/700/ Dark / Demon.) in face up defense position. (As long as this card exists on the field, there is no limit to how many "Calibre Demon Tokens" are on the field.)

**Attack Nullification**: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of your opponent's monster and end their Battle Phase.

**Black Wave**: TRAP / Desc: Discard the top 4 cards from your deck, to your graveyard to skip your opponent's next two Draw Phases.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Soul Absorption**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Increase your life points by 1000 for each card removed from play.

**Chaos Emperor Dragon**: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dark / Dragon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 Light and 1 Dark monster in your graveyard, from play. Pay 1000 of your Life Points to send all cards in both players' hands and on the field to the Graveyard. Inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each card that is sent to the Graveyard by this effect.


	21. Revelation of Hide, Part 1

**21. Revelation of Hide**

* * *

"So that's how I beat Genesis in my first day!" Kyu said, walking out of his dorm room with Yukie.

"Awesome!" Yukie said giving a thumbs up.

Suddenly a dark figure loomed over them. "Kyu-Haru..." The person said, stepping into the light. It was a buff Ra Yellow student.

"Yes! Who might you be?" Kyu asked.

The person smirked. "I'm a fan! I was wondering if I could have your autograph!" The Ra Yellow student said, handing him a pen and paper.

Kyu smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Ok, I guess." He said taking the paper. The student eyed Kyu's Duel Disk.

"You must be a great duelist." He said.

"Uhh who should I make this out to?" Kyu asked.

"Kagura..." The student said. "Can I see your deck, just to see what kind of rare cards you have?"

Without paying attention, Kyu nodded his head, handing him his deck. "Uhh Kyu..." Yukie said, poking his shoulder.

"Umm, To Kagura, keep dueling!" Kyu mumbled. Kyu lifted his head to see Kagura swiftly slip Kyu's deck into his pocket. "Hey wait! What are you doing?!"

Kyu grabbed onto Kagura's shoulder but suddenly he jerked around, landing a nice punch at his face. Kyu fell to the ground and Yukie screamed.

"Kyu!" Yukie screamed as Kagura ran off. The scream from Yukie caught the attention of Mimura, who was looking over graded papers.

"Out of the way!" Kagura shouted, pushing Mimura into a wall, causing all the papers to fly up.

"Stop!" Mimura shouted, pressing a button on his watch.

Guards stormed the hall ways, surrounding Kagura. "Heh..." He said. He suddenly lifted his huge boot and smashed the wall open, causing a great hole which he escaped toward the docks.

"He's gone! Search the area now!" Mimura instructed.

"Here you go!" Hide said, handing a man in a boat a letter.

"Thanks again, Ryou." The mailman said, putting the letter into his bag. The boat began to sail off and Hide stood there, watching the boat sail off.

"Nice day today..." Hide thought, suddenly hearing heavy foot steps.

Hide turned to see Kagura stopping in front of him. "Why's that boat going?!" Kagura yelled.

"Umm, time's up for mail, you'll have to wait until tomorrow." Hide said, shrugging.

"You made him leave!" Kagura said, pointing his finger. "And now I'm going to get it because of you!"

"What did I do?" Hide said innocently.

"I should feed you to the fishes!" Kagura said, pushing him back with a small push with his finger. "Weak a frail like you are!"

"Excuse me?" Hide said, taking a step back.

"Hide! Stop him, he's got Kyu's deck!" Yukie screamed, helping Kyu step out of the giant hole in the wall.

Suddenly Kagura pushed Hide aside, causing him to fall over. As Kagura passed Hide grabbed onto the back of Kagura's boot, causing him to trip also.

Kagura fell flat on his face. His angered look loomed over Hide as he got back up. "You inferior little..." Kagura said, raising his boot over Hide.

"Stop!" Kyu yelled, lashing out at Kagura.

Kagura dodged Kyu pushing him nearly over the high docks, but grabbing onto the back of his coat. He then threw him over Hide. They scurried up to face him.

"I'll go get help!" Yukie said, running off.

"Give me back my deck!" Kyu said.

"No way, I have special orders." Kagura snapped.

"It's two against one you'll never make it out!" Kyu growled.

Kagura laughed. "Make that one and a half, you're friend can't even fight like a real man." He said, flexing his arms, boasting his physical strength.

"People like you make me sick. You're all talk and no duel! Let's duel right now!" Kyu said.

"You have one thing wrong." Kagura said. "You don't have a deck."

"Oh yeah..." Kyu thought.

"I'll duel you then!" Hide said, stepping forward.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Kagura said.

"I've been pushed around by everybody, it's about time that I've shown what I'm really for." Hide growled, whipping out his duel disk. He threw off his jacket, revealing his slick black shirt, taking his deck from his pocket and putting it into his deck holster, causing his Duel Disk to fold out.

"Yeah Hide, show him who you really are." Kyu said, clenching his fists.

"Fine then, I'll use Mr. Champion's deck here." Kagura said, slipping Kyu's deck into his Duel Disk.

Hide suddenly felt some panic. "Kyu's deck?" Hide said.

"Don't worry Hide... He may have powerful cards, but he won't be able to use them at all." Kyu said. "He's not me."

"That's what I'm worrying about..." Hide thought.

"Duel!" Kagura and Hide announced, taking their first five cards.

Kagura smiled, looking at his hand. "_Sapphire Dragon_, in attack mode! (1900/1600) I'll then set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw..." Hide announced, drawing his card. Hide suddenly smiled at his new card. "The card father sent me..."

"Your dad sent you cards?" Kyu said.

"Yes, and I cherish them a lot. Now! I'll summon this, _Silent Swordsman Level 0_! (1000/1000)" Hide announced as the small warrior appeared on the field, wielding a small sword and wearing small armor.

"Wow, weakling here plays weak cards." Kagura laughed.

"I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn!" Hide announced.

"Draw!" Kagura announced, smiling evilly. "Activate magic card, _Bond of Brothers_! With this I can summon two monsters of the same type by only sacrificing one thousand life points (LP: 3000)."

"No, this is similar to Kyu's combination." Hide growled.

"Now! I summon _Y Dragon Head_ (1500/1600), and _Z Metal Caterpillar_! (1500/300)" Kagura announced as the mechanical dragon and tank materialized onto the field. "And also, I'll summon this, _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)"

"Err..." Hide growled.

"Heh, this is perfect, this duel is way too easy." Kagura smirked. "Now combine!"

"Reveal trap card!" Hide announced, throwing his hand into the air as the card flipped up. "_Invalid Fusion_!"

"What?!" Kagura shouted.

"This permanent trap card keeps both of us from summoning any fusion monsters as long as it exists on the field." Hide smiled.

"Heh." Kagura said. "Still, my machines are way stronger than your puny little warrior. Now! All three, attack!"

Hide growled. "Reveal trap card, _Attack Nullification_!"

Suddenly a huge vortex appeared as the machines charged forward, causing them to get sucked in and blown out back to their original positions. "This trap card negates your attack and ends your battle phase."

"All you're doing is stalling which doesn't help you." Kagura growled. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Hide announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I can activate Silent Swordsman's effect! It'll now grow into _Silent Swordsman Level 1_! (1500/1500)"

Suddenly the tiny warrior grew a little. "Heh, still weak." Kagura laughed. "But I'll change that, reveal trap card, _Computer Worm_!"

"What's that?" Hide wondered.

"No..." Kyu said. "That trap card allows him to make his machines more stronger within each turn."

"He's right, by sacrificing a monster from my hand, I can increase all these machines by five hundred attack points." Kagura smirked. "And while you'll only have one growing monster, I'll have three."

Hide growled, knowing he can't be beaten by someone who stole his best friend's deck. Hide looked at his hand and smiled. "I'll eliminate those machines before they can over power me!" Hide said, holding up a card. "Now! I summon this, _Fiend Megacyber_! (2200/1200)"

"I can summon this monster when you have two more monsters than I do." Hide explained. "Now attack and destroy his X Head Cannon!" Hide said, pointing at the machine.

The warrior dove forward, ready to punch through the machine. "I don't think so." Kagura smirked.

Suddenly a barrier appeared before the machine, blocking off the warrior's attack. "What?" Hide gasped.

"Also, Computer Worm can negate one attack against one machine monster, same goes with the others." Kyu said.

"He's right so you'll have to work twice as hard, but it's not like you're showing any effort." Kagura smirked.

Hide looked at his hand once more. "I'll summon _Iron Knight, Gearfried_ in defense mode (1600/1800) and set a card face down, ending my turn." Hide announced.

"Draw..." Kagura announced. "Because of his trap card I won't be able to summon XYZ Dragon Cannon, but I can power up my monsters."

"I have to protect my monster as long as possible..." Hide said to himself.

"Now! I'll activate Computer Worm's special effect and discard a monster card from my hand to increase all my monster's power!" Kagura announced as X Head Cannon's attack rose to 2300, Z Metal Caterpillar to 2000, and Y Dragon Head to 2000. "X Head Cannon, attack and destroy his Fiend Megacyber!"

The machine charged forward, punching through the warrior, destroying it. Hide gasped, shielding himself with his arm as the debris flew at him, reducing his life points to 3900. "Y Dragon Head, destroy his Iron Knight!" Kagura announced after X Head Cannon's attack.

The mechanical dragon blasted a energy sphere toward the warrior, destroying it easily. "And now, Z Metal Caterpillar, destroy his final monster!" Kagura announced, pointing his hand at Silent Swordsman Level 1.

The tank fired two torpedo's directly toward the swordsman. Kyu gasped. "No! Hide's new monster will be destroyed!" He said.

"Reveal trap card, _Transparent Defender_!" Hide announced as his trap card flipped up.

Suddenly the two torpedos went right through the warrior and directly at Hide. Hide screamed as the torpedos exploded on him, reducing his life points to 1900.

"Hide's actually that dedicated to his Silent Swordsman... He must cherish it since his father gave him the card." Kyu said.

"You're a fool to protect your monster like that!" Kagura added. "My turn ends!"

"Draw!" Hide announced, drawing his next card, now with two cards in his hand. "And now! Silent Swordsman Level 1 will transform to _Silent Swordsman Level 2_! (2000/2000)"

Suddenly the warrior grew more, reaching a higher age each time he transforms. "And now! I'll summon this, _Rock Warrior_! (1500/1300)" Hide announced.

"Yes this monster can help Hide a lot now." Kyu thought.

"Now! Rocket Warrior, attack X Head Cannon!" Hide announced, pointing at the machine. "And when Rocket Warrior attacks your X Head Cannon, instead of it being destroyed, your monster will lose five hundred attack points!"

"No..." Kagura growled as the rocket warrior's head, legs, and arms folded in, forming a rocket and firing at the machine. The rocket took a chunk out of the machine, reducing it's attack power to 1800.

"Silent Swordsman Level 2, attack and destroy his X Head Cannon!" Hide announced, pointing at the machine. The warrior jumped forward, slashing it's sword across the machine, destroying it. Kagura growled as his life points reduced to 3800. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"

"Yes! Hide managed to defeat one of his monsters!" Kyu said as his heart pounded hard, hoping Hide won't doubt himself.

"Draw!" Kagura announced, drawing his next card. Kagura laughed, holding one of Kyu's cards. "Now! I sacrifice Z Metal Caterpillar to summon this, _Android Psycho Shocker_! (2400/1500)"

"No..." Hide gasped.

"And now! Android Psycho Shocker, destroy his Rocket Warrior!" Kagura announced, pointing at the warrior. The android blasted a energy sphere at the warrior, destroying it and reducing Hide's life points to 1000. "This ends my turn."

"He didn't attack my Silent Swordsman." Hide smiled, drawing his next card. "And now that I've moved into my Standby Phase, Silent Swordsman Level 2 changes to _Silent Swordsman Level 3_! (2500/2500)"

Kagura stood there, with his usual smirk as Hide's monster grew up into more of a teen. "And now! Destroy his Android Psycho Shocker!" Hide announced, pointing at the android.

"Fool!" Kagura laughed as the swordsman leapt forward. The warrior slashed down it's sword but a suddenly shield formed in front of the android, blocking it off.

"No!" Hide gasped.

"Don't you realize my Computer Worm is still in effect?" Kagura smirked. "And now that you have no other move, you'll be as useless as your little friend."

Hide growled. "He's to tough..." He thought.

"Hide... Don't give up..." Kyu said. "He's all talk but no show, show him whose truley to better duelist!"

Hide growled. "I won't let my best friend's deck be taken away!" He yelled.

"Too bad, you have no other option." Kagura smiled.

"I have this..." Hide said to himself, holding a card in his hand. "Activate magic card, _Tempest_!"

"No!" Kagura gasped.

"With this, all magic and trap cards on the field are destroyed!" Hide said as a giant whirl wind came up, sweeping up Hide's face down cards and his Invalid Fusion along with Kagura's face down cards and Computer Worm.

Hide smiled. "This duel will start over! And I will make sure your crime will pay!" He said, pointing his finger.

"Wow... Hide's turned into a new person..." Kyu said. "It makes me feel great to be his friend!"

Kagura growled. "You may have stopped my trap card but you've brought your own destruction." He said.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Hide announced.

"Draw..." Kagura announced, drawing his card. He smiled at his new card. "I'll activate this, _Pot of Greed_!"

Kagura swiftly drew his two cards. "Now! I activate this, _Mega Fusion_!"

"No..." Hide said. "Kyu's ultimate monster..."

"That's right, the one machine which we've seen destroy everyone else here, but now it's on my side..." Kagura laughed as X head Cannon, Y Dragon head, and Z Metal Caterpillar burst out of his graveyard holster, all forming into one machine. "Now go! _XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)"

Hide felt the hairs on his neck stand up, fearing for this great monster as Kagura was about to sick on him. Kyu smiled. "It's only a monster, all monsters have weaknesses." He said.

"Right..." Hide nodded, tossing back his fears.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Sapphire Dragon**: Level 4 / 1900/1600/ Wind / Dragon.

**Silent Swordsman Level 0**: Level 4 /1000/1000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: During each of your Standby Phases, you can Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 1" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Bond of Brothers**: MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 2 monsters with the same Type to the field.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Z Metal Caterpillar**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon head", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 600. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Invalid Fusion**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, neither play can summon any Fusion Monster no matter what the situation.

**Attack Nullification**: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of your opponent's monster and end their Battle Phase.

**Silent Swordsman Level 1**: Level 4 /1500/1500/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Silent Swordsman Level 0". During each of your Standby Phases, you can Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 2" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Computer Worm**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During each of your Standby Phases, sacrifice 1 Monster Card from your hand to increase all Machine-Type monster's ATK by 500. If one of your Machine-type monsters is targeted for an attack, you can negate the attack, this effect only works for one Machine-Type monster each.

**Fiend Megacyber**: Level 5 / 2200/1200/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: If your opponent has 2 or more monsters than you do on the field, you can Special Summon this card to the field.

**Iron Knight, Gearfried**: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: Any Equip Card this card is equipped with is automatically destroyed.

**Transparent Defender**: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent announces an attack, you may activate this card to deal direct damage to your Life Points of the monster instead of the attack upon your own monster.

**Silent Swordsman Level 2**: Level 4 /2000/2000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Silent Swordsman Level 1". During each of your Standby Phases, you can Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 3" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Rocket Warrior**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This effect can only be sued during your Battle Phase. When this card attacks a monster on the field with a higher ATK than this card, this monster is not destroyed and Battle Damage is reduced to 0. Also, reduce the attack target's ATK by 500 for the remainder of the turn.

**Android Psycho Shocker**: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Dark / Machine / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, the effect and activation of Trap Cards are negated.

**Silent Swordsman Level 3**: Level 4 /2500/2500/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Silent Swordsman Level 2". During each of your Standby Phases, you can Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 4" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Tempest**: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Mega Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Remove 2 or more monsters from your graveyard, to create 1 Fusion Monster of those fusion material monsters.

**XYZ Dragon Cannon:** Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" "Y Dragon Head" "Z Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.


	22. Revelation of Hide, Part 2

**22. Revelation of Hide**

* * *

The score sat at Hide: 1000 and Kagura: 3800. With XYZ Dragon Cannon and Android Psycho Shocker, it seems doubtful for Hide's win.

Kyu knew Hide's Silent Swordsman warrior can come forth and real it's strength and with Hides too. "I can do this..." Hide said to himself, facing the giant machine. "I have to do it in order to save Kyu's deck"

"This guy has no clue, just because he has a strong monster doesn't mean he can destroy two at once." Kagura smirked. "Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon, destroy his Silent Swordsman"

"No" Kyu gasped.

"Reveal magic card" Hide announced. "_Interdimensional Gateway_!

"Huh" Kagura said.

"This trap card saves my Silent Swordsman from your attack by removing it from play until your end phase." Hide announced as the swordsman suddenly disappeared.

"Damn, I can't destroy that thing..." Kagura growled. He saw with his Android Psycho Shocker, he could make the win.

Hide felt Kagura's victory taking place now. "As much as I would love to win, I still want to see the look on your face when I destroy your stupid swordsman, I end my turn" Kagura announced. Suddenly Silent Swordsman Level 3 returned to the field.

"Now he's just toying with Hide..." Kyu growled.

"It's just a free chance now" Hide thought, drawing his next card. "Now! Activate magic card, _Treasure of Heaven_"

"With this, both of us have to draw until we each have six cards in our hands." Hide said. Both players had no cards in their hands, it was a plus for both of them. "And now! Silent Swordsman evolves to Level 4! (3000/3000)"

Kagura smiled, knowing Hide was bound to lose. Hide's Silent Swordsman grew more mature, changing into a taller warrior with a longer sword. "Silent Swordsman Level 4! Attack and destroy his Android Psycho Shocker"

The swordsman jumped forward, slashing down on the android, destroying it. "Ha! Hide's gotten you loosened down" Kyu said, pointing.

"Don't think so." Kagura smirked, discarding a card from his hand. "I've activated Kuriboh! That means I gain no battle damage."

Hide growled. "I'll summon _Jet Warrior_ (1700/1600) in attack mode." He announced as a jet-shaped warrior materialized onto the field. "I'll also set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Draw" Kagura announced, drawing his card. "Now! I discard a card from my hand, thus activating XYZ Dragon Cannon's effect"

"No" Hide cried out.

Suddenly XYZ Dragon Cannon unleashed a round of missiles at Silent Swordsman, destroying it easily.

Suddenly Hide smiled. "What are you so happy about..." Kagura said.

"Jet Warrior's effect is activated" Hide announced as it began to glow. "As soon as you destroyed my Silent Swordsman, my Jet Warrior is able to gain the exact attack points as my Silent Swordsman"

"No" Kagura gasped.

Jet Warrior's attack points rose to 4700. Kagura took a step back. "No way..." He growled.

"Draw" Hide announced, drawing his next card. "Activate magic card, _Raise Dead_! With this I bring back _Silent Swordsman Level 4_! (3000/3000)"

"Hide's going to win... But what does this mean for me" Kyu thought. "Hide's actually powerful but would he actually defeat me in a duel like this"

"This is your end, Kagura" Hide announced, pointing his finger. "Silent Swordsman, atta..."

"Stop this duel at once" Mimura shouted at the students. Hide whipped around to see Mimura and Yukie running toward them with some security guards.

"Secure that duelist" Mimura said, pointing at Kagura. The guards grabbed a hold of Kagura, but he threw them back and jumped off the high docks.

One of the security guards managed to slip off the duel disk but Kagura got away in a motor boat, but the boat was being handled by a different person.

"Look, it's Mikami..." Kyu pointed out.

"The duelist who stole Pegasus J. Crawford's deck" Hide said, peering down as they got away.

"Both must be working together." Mimura said. "I'll be sure they never return to this island again"

Mimura trailed off on how he'll get those brats and Yukie, Hide, and Kyu stuck around. "Since class is already over, we need to talk Hide." Kyu said.

"You're an amazing duelist, ever since my loss toward Violet, I knew she was a tough duelist and predicted my loss, but is there really a strength you're hiding from us" Kyu asked.

"I don't know..." Hide thought.

"Then I suggest we do a practice duel." Kyu insisted, taking Kagura's duel disk.

Hide smiled. "Sure, we're just friends." Hide laughed. "I've proven myself a lot, hey maybe I can beat you this time."

"This time" Yukie asked.

"We do practice duels like every night, Kyu always seems to win though." Hide said. But he had a feeling that bothered him. Why did Kyu want to practice duel now.

"Duel" Kyu and Hide both announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"Me first, draw" Kyu announced, drawing his first card. "_X Head Cannon_, attack mode! (1800/1500). I'll also set two cards face down and end my turn"

"Draw" Hide announced, drawing his card. "_Melee Fighter_, defense mode! (500/1400) I'll too set a card face down and end my turn"

"Draw..." Kyu announced, drawing his card. Kyu smiled. "I'll summon this, _Y Dragon Head_! (1500/1600)"

Suddenly the red mechanical dragon materialized onto the field, roaring through the air. "Reveal trap card! _Draw! Summon!_"

"Draw Summon" Kyu wondered.

"This trap card allows us to Special Summon any monster we draw outside of our draw phase." Hide explained.

"Hmm what could he be planning" Kyu wondered. "Now! I combine Y Dragon Head and X Head Cannon into _XY Dragon Cannon_! (2400/2100)"

Hide watched as the two machines joined together, forming one machine as electrical currents flew around them. "XY Dragon Cannon, destroy his Melee Fighter"

The machine's cannons pointed at the lone fighter, firing missiles at it and destroying it. Hide covered himself of the explosion but showed no sign of weakening.

"My turn ends" Kyu announced.

"Draw" Hide announced, drawing his card. "Now, I activate this, _Emblem of Dragon Destroyer_"

"No" Kyu said, surprised by the hidden strategy.

"This magic card allows me to take Buster Blader from my deck and add it to my hand." Hide said as his deck holster slid out a card. Hide took it. "And with my Draw Summon trap card up, I can special summon it to the field! Now! I bring forth _Buster Blader_! (2600/2300)"

"One of Hide's strong monsters has been summoned and I didn't see that coming." Kyu said to himself. "He's playing like a real duelist now."

"I'll also summon this, _Silent Swordsman Level 0_! (1000/1000)" Hide announced. "Buster Blader, destroy his XY Dragon Cannon"

The warrior jumped forward, slashing down on the machine and destroying it. Kyu gasped, shielding himself from the machine's after explosion, reducing his life points to 3800.

"And finally! Silent Swordsman Level 0, attack his life points directly" Hide announced, pointing at Kyu.

"Reverse trap card" Kyu announced as his face down card flipped up. "_Life Barrier_"

"With this, you won't be able to attack my directly for three turns." Kyu explained as a pink bubble appeared round him. The swordsman slashed it's sword at the bubble but no harm came.

"This duel seems tense, they call this practice" Yukie thought.

"My turn ends." Hide announced.

"Draw..." Kyu announced, drawing his card. Kyu smiled at his hand. "Activate magic card, _Change of Heart_! This allows me to take control of one of your monsters and I chose Buster Blader"

Suddenly Buster Blader floated toward Kyu's side of the field, facing Hide. "I'll then activate my face down card, _Dragon Tribe_! Which changes Buster Blader into a dragon" Kyu announced as Buster Blader's helmet exploded into a raging dragon's head, along with a tail and claws. "Because of Buster Blader's effect, its attack power increases! (3100/2300)"

"No..." Hide thought.

"Next, I'll activate this, _Revival of Diamond Sword_" Kyu announced, holding the card up. "I'll sacrifice Buster Blader to activate it's effect"

Suddenly a sword came flying down from the sky, piercing Buster Blader, destroying it. The sword was sticking out of the ground and it create a large crack which now a diamond headed dragon emerged from. "I summon _Diamond Head Dragon_! (2550/2550)"

The dragon roared and Hide's Silent Swordsman began to look worried. "Diamond Head Dragon, attack" Kyu pointed.

Suddenly Hide smiled. "Activate magic card, _Time Jump!_" Hide announced.

"What" Kyu said.

"This magic card will accelerate time, stopping three of our turns later" Hide explained as stop watch appeared, and it began to tick. "And as those three turns go by, Silent Swordsman gets stronger! Now grow from level 0, to level 3"

Suddenly the little warrior transformed to a more older warrior. "_Silent Swordsman Level 3_! (2500/2500)" Hide announced. "And your attack is invalid."

"Clever move..." Kyu said. "I'll end my turn now."

"Draw" Hide announced. "Now! Silent Swordsman will grow to _Silent Swordsman Level 4_! (3000/3000)"

"Wow, Hide's winning this duel..." Yukie thought.

"Silent Swordsman Level 4, destroy his Diamond Head Dragon" Hide announced, pointing at the giant dragon. The swordsman leapt up into the air, stabbing it's sword down the dragon's diamond head, destroying it.

Kyu covered his head with his arm as the dragon exploded into pieces and Kyu's life points reduced to 3350.

"My turn ends" Hide announced.

"Draw..." Kyu announced, drawing his card. His face didn't change. "_Z Metal Caterpillar_ (1300/1500) in defense mode!My turn ends"

"What's he doing? Hasn't he got anything to get back at Hide" Yukie thought, seeing only Z Metal Caterpillar defending itself.

"Draw..." Hide announced, drawing his card. "Now that I'm in my Standby Phase, Silent Swordsman Level 3 grows to _Silent Swordsman Level 5_! (3500/3500). I'll then summon _Rocket Warrior_ in attack mode! (1500/1300)"

"No way... Kyu wouldn't let this happen" Yukie said to herself.

"Rocket Warrior, destroy his Z Metal Caterpillar" Hide announced, pointing at the tank. The small warrior shaped into a rocket and fired itself at the tank, destroying it easily.

"And now! Silent Swordsman Level 5, attack his..." Hide said but a suddenly yell stopped him.

"Ryou Hide, Yukie Ishikawa, and Kyu-Haru! Return to your dormitories at once" Mimura screamed from the hole in the wall. "It's not play time it's school time"

"Again..." Hide frowned. Kyu came up to Hide with a good look. "We'll call it a tie."

"Deal." Kyu smiled, shaking his hand. But deep down, he could sense a greater power in Hide.

"I think you're hiding something from me." Kyu chuckled.

"Huh? What" He said as the three started heading down toward the hall.

"Your dueling skills. You obviously haven't showed us anything like it." Yukie giggled. "Maybe sometime you can give us pointers and coach Kyu."

"Coach me? You're saying I'm too bad to be dueling on my own" Kyu said sarcastically.

"No way" Yukie laughed.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Interdimensional Gateway**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Select 1 face-up monster on your side of the field and remove it from play until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated.

**Treasure of Heaven**: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must draw from their respective decks until each hand has 6 cards.

**Silent Swordsman Level 4**: Level 4 /3000/3000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Silent Swordsman Level 3". During each of your Standby Phases, you can Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 5" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Jet Warrior**: Level 4 / 1700/1600/ Warrior / Desc: When one of your Warrior-Type monsters is destroyed by Card Effect, increase this card's ATK equal to the amount of ATK of the destroyed monster

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Melee Fighter**: Level 3 / 1400/500/ Earth / Warrior.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**XZ Caterpillar Cannon**: Level 6 / 2400/2100/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc"X Head Cannon" "Z Metal Caterpillar". You cannot use "Fusion" to Fusion Summon this monster from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand, to destroy 1 face up Magic or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field.

**Draw! Summon!**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Each time a player draws a Monster Card outside of their Draw Phase, that monster is Special Summoned to the field.

**Emblem of Dragon Destroyer**: MAGIC / Desc: Add 1 "Buster Blader" from your Deck or your Graveyard to your hand.

**Buster Blader**: Level 7 / 2600/2300/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: The ATK of this card increases by 500 points for every Dragon-Type monster on your opponent's side of the field and Graveyard

**Silent Swordsman Level 0**: Level 4 /1000/1000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: During each of your Standby Phases, you can Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 1" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Life Barrier**: TRAP / Desc: Your opponent cannot attack your Life Points directly for three of your opponent's turns.

**Change of Heart**: MAGIC / Desc: Take control of 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field for the remainder of the turn.

**Dragon Tribe**: TRAP / Desc: All monsters on your side of the field are treated as Dragon-Type until the end of the turn this card is activated.

**Revival of Diamond Sword**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face up Dragon-Type monster to Special Summon 1 "Diamond Head Dragon" from your deck, to the field.

**Diamond Head Dragon**: Level 8 / Light / Dragon / Desc: The ATK of this monster is increased by half of the monster's ATK which was used as a sacrifice to summon this monster. Increase this card's ATK by 1000.

**Time Jump**: MAGIC / Desc: Accelerate game play by 3 of each player's turns.

**Silent Swordsman Level 3**: Level 4 /2500/2500/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Silent Swordsman Level 2". During each of your Standby Phases, you can Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 4" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Silent Swordsman Level 5**: Level 4 /3500/3500/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Silent Swordsman Level 4". During each of your Standby Phases, you can Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 6" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Rocket Warrior**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This effect can only be sued during your Battle Phase. When this card attacks a monster on the field with a higher ATK than this card, this monster is not destroyed and Battle Damage is reduced to 0. Also, reduce the attack target's ATK by 500 for the remainder of the turn.


	23. Tag Duel, Death Match! Part 1

**23. Tag Duel, Death Match!**

* * *

Hide sighed. "Man I can't believe this." He said as Kyu looked down on him.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kyu asked.

"I don't mean to doubt you, but I just can't help but feel this heavy punishment on you guys." He said, glancing at Yukie.

Suddenly the intercom went up. "Yukie Ishikawa and Kyu-Haru, report to the X-4 Dueling Arena immediately." Mimura's voice went up.

Doxx looked down to the dueling field, wondering if Kyu and Yukie would show. Sophia and Genesis smiled evilly, sitting back near around Doxx. "This shouldn't take too long, I knew this would happen." Sophia chuckled.

"You girls are something..." Doxx said. "But you both need to lighten up on these guys, give them a chance."

"It's not our fault they violated rules and for that they get a punishment duel." Genesis smirked.

Yukie and Kyu got their duel disks ready. Quartz looked down the hall toward Mimura who awaited them. "What do you have for them?" Quartz asked.

"Nothing of your business. But Quartz-san, we have much things to discuss." Mimura said, looking at him sternly. "You actions of Duelist Academy toward Kyu-Haru are wearing you down. Your reputation is becoming nothing, so I wouldn't worry about your opponent's more of your Duel Grades."

Quartz growled as Mimura stepped out onto the opposite hall of Kyu and Yukie. "Kyu and Yukie, for breaking the rules of the Battle Royale Competition, you are here by expelled from Duelist Academy, but with certain punishments come with certain opportunities. You will now enroll in the Tag team duel against two hosts of Duel Monsters chosen especially from Seto Kaiba himself."

"This is excellent." Kyu smiled.

Suddenly Isona appeared, carrying a envelope. "Sorry to interrupt, Master Kaiba must insist you read this." He said.

Mimura looked at the envelope and tore it open, revealing a letter. Mimura's eyes scanned the paper and looked back up at them. "By Master Kaiba's letter, I lift this punishment off of Yukie Ishikawa."

"What?" Yukie said in shock.

"What?" Doxx, Sophia, and Genesis all said. Everyone in the crowd began mumbling and whispering to each other.

"Due to the fact this is your first week here, this will serve as a warning. As for you, Kyu-Haru, a duelist whose been here long enough will have to chose a new partner." Mimura said.

"A new partner..." Kyu said.

"Sorry, Kyu." Yukie said.

Kyu smiled. "No problem." Kyu nodded his head. "It's not your fault."

Yukie backed down and sat up with Doxx and the two Obelisk Blue girls. "Lucky break, too bad this is only a warning." Sophia growled.

"Who do you think he'll chose?" Doxx said.

Kyu looked at the group of his friends, Doxx, Hide, and Yukie. Without a thought, he pointed his finger at Hide. "Hide!" He called out.

"Ryou Hide, you are now enrolled with this Tag Duel." Mimura announced.

"Me?! Are you sure Kyu?" Hide said, hiding behind the railing.

"When have I ever doubted you?" Kyu said. "Besides, you're my friend! Either way if we lose or not, we'll still be friends."

"But I'm not sure if I can keep up, you're practically in my hands now!" Hide said.

"Ryou Hide, please report to the duel arena." Mimura instructed.

Hide sighed, whipping out his duel disk and slipping his deck in. He swiftly ran next to Kyu and they stepped up into their squares.

"Now with this underway, I introduce your opponents. Sir Harem and Lady Pulce" Mimura announced as the other two squares rose up, revealing a man with a black mohawk and piercing above his eyes and on his chin. He wore a black leather jacket with a skull on the back and with studs along his sleeves and blue jeans with hexagram drawings. Pulce had a black tank top with long black hair, her make-up made her look pal and black eye liner gave her her own goth look. She had tight black leather pants.

"Wow..." Hide said.

"So these are our opponents for this year eh?" Harem said with a devious look. "Little guy over there look like he'll wet his pants."

"Hey!" Kyu blurted.

"Hush, man. These guys are kind of cute, cuter than the ones we took out last year." Pulce smiled.

They both readied their duel disks. Their life points rising to 8000. Kyu and Hide growled, raising their Duel Disks, causing them to glow, increasing their life points to 8000.

"Duel!" All four of them announced.

"These guys look serious..." Yukie said, looking at Harem and Pulce.

"They've got powerful deck abilities too." Doxx said. "Harem goes for the full trick attack while Pulce goes for the controlling."

"Heh, they don't have a chance at all." Genesis smiled evilly.

"I'll begin!" Hide announced, drawing his first set of cards. "And I'll summon _Gunman of Landstar_ in defense mode! (1200/900). I'll also set a card face down and end my turn!"

Suddenly a warrior wielding a shot gun materialized to the field.

"Draw!" Harem announced, drawing his first set of cards. "_Hell Soldier_, attack mode! (1200/1000)"

Harem smiled as his dark warrior materialized onto the field. He glanced as Pulce and she glanced back, both of them nodding. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Kyu announced, taking his card.

_"Tortoise Cannon_! (2000/1000) in defense mode!" Kyu announced as a mechanical turtle appeared on the field, having a giant cannon on it's shell. "I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Pulce announced, drawing her card. "Four cards face down, thus my turn ends."

"Only face down cards?" Hide wondered. "What could she be hiding..."

"It's your move, pansy boy." Harem taunted.

"Draw!" Hide announced, angered by Harem's taunting.

"Reveal trap card!" Pulce announced. "_Cold Love_!"

"What?" Kyu said.

"This trap card allows me to take control of a monster on the field. But I won't be able to attack or defend with it." Pulce smiled. "And I chose your Gunman of Landstar!"

Suddenly the trap card's picture created a big pink heart. It floated toward the gunman, taking it to Pulce's side of the field.

"Why would she do this... It'd be better for them if she took Kyu's Tortoise Cannon." Hide thought.

Hide looked at his hand. "Now! I summon this, _Freedom Fighter of Landstar_! (1000/500)" Hide announced as a warrior materialized onto the field. It had no weapons but only itself. "Because I've summoned this, it allows me to summon another landstar monster so now! I'll bring forth _Swordsman of Landstar_! (500/1200)"

"Kid, you've got to be kidding me for summoning all those weak monsters." Harem smirked.

"My turn ends." Hide announced.

"Draw..." Harem announced. "Now, to summon this monster, I need to discard a card from my hand."

Harem smirked, discarding a monster card from his hand, to his graveyard. "Now I can summon this, _The Tricky_! (2000/1200)"

Suddenly a warrior with a long cape and a big question mark on it's chest materialized onto the field. Hide and Kyu gasped. "Now! The Tricky, attack and destroy his Swordsman of Landstar!"

The warrior dove forward, ready to punch through the warrior when Hide smiled. "Activate trap card, _Landstar's Shield_!" Hide announced. Suddenly the two Landstar warriors held up giant shields. The Tricky punched at the shield but it didn't budge.

"What's this?" Harem said, confused.

"My trap card makes your attack invalid and keeps you from attacking any of my landstar warriors for the remainder of your turn." Hide smiled.

Harem growled. "Whatever, they're not worth attacking since they are so weak." Harem smirked. "I'll end my turn."

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his next card. "_Seraphim Gunner_, in attack position! (1800/1200)"

"Hmmm.." Pulce said as the angel wielding a shot gun materialized to the field.

"And now! I sacrifice Tortoise Cannon so I can directly inflict life points with half of it's attack points!" Kyu said, pointing at the two.

"What?" Pulce gasped.

Suddenly the tortoise blasted itself toward the two, exploding in the middle of them. Harem and Pulce shielded themselves as the blast blew their life points down to 7500. "How dare you!" Pulce growled.

"You'll pay..." Harem scolded.

"Now! Seraphim Gunner, attack and destroy his Hell Soldier!" Kyu announced, pointing at the soldier. The angel jumped forward, blasting the soldier with it's gun, destroying it. Suddenly soldier's sword stood up and charged itself toward Kyu, slashing it.

Kyu screamed, falling to his knee as Harem and Pulce's life points reduced to 6900. Suddenly Kyu and Hide's life points reduced to 7400.

"Fool, by destroying my Hell Soldier, it damage your life points with the same damage you put on me." Harem explained.

"I'll end my turn." Kyu announced.

"Draw..." Pulce announced, drawing her card. "Now! I activate my face down card, _Parasite of Life_!"

Pulce laughed as her face down magic card flipped up. "With this magic card, I can special summon a level four monster from your graveyards, and I have the perfect monster in my sight, _Tortoise Cannon_! (2000/1000)"

"No..." Kyu growled.

"So now that I have this lovely monster, I'll use it's effect on your Gunman of Landstar!" Pulce said as the gun warrior hopped into the mechanical turtle's cannon. The cannon aimed toward Kyu and Hide who looked in shock as the cannon fired the warrior at them.

Hide and Kyu screamed in pain as their life points reduced to 6950. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn." Pulce announced, adding a third card onto her magic and trap card zone.

"Draw!" Hide announced, drawing his next card. Hide smiled, holding up his card. "Now! I'll sacrifice Swordsman of Landstar and Freedom Fighter of Landstar to summon this, _Buster Blader_! (2600/2300)"

Hide's two warriors dissolved and Buster Blader's card flipped up, shattering and releasing the power warrior onto the field.

"I'll then activate _Raise Dead_ to bring back _Freedom Fighter of Landstar_! (1000/500) With it's effect, I'll bring forth _Knight of Landstar_! (1200/800)"

"No way..." Harem growled.

"Don't give in..." Pulce warned.

"And since I have Knight of Landstar on the field, Freedom Fighter of Landstar gains an additional four hundred attack points! (1400/500)" Hide explained. "And you won't be able to attack my knight as long as my other monsters are on the field so now! Buster Blader, destroy his Tricky monster!"

"Hide's doing excellent, I'll have to do my share on my next turn." Kyu thought.

Harem smiled. "Activate magic card, _Devil's Spy Glass_!" Harem announced as his magic card flipped up, turning into a giant spy glass. "This card allows me to activate a magic card from one of you two hands."

"What?" Kyu thought.

The spyglass floated toward Kyu's hand, revealing his three cards. Two were monster cards, only one was a magic card. "Excellent, I chose your _Shrink_ magic card and use it on his Buster Blader!"

"No!" Hide gasped as the warrior suddenly shrank. Before Hide knew it, the warrior was down to size and The Tricky squashed it with it's hand. Hide looked in shock as their life points reduced to 6250.

"I'll end my turn..." Hide said, sadly, knowing his work did nothing.

"Draw!" Harem announced, drawing his card. He smiled, viewing his new card. "Now! I activate this, _Magic of Tricky 4_!"

"What's that?" Kyu said.

"By sacrificing my Tricky, I'm able to summon _Tricky Tokens_ (3x 2000/1200) to the field equal to amount of monsters you both have on the field." Harem explained as two Tricky monsters appeared behind the one Tricky. "That's triple the power for me."

"No way!" Hide gasped.

"He's become more powerful now..." Kyu said.

"I'll then summon this, _Death Soldier_! (1400/1200)" Harem announced as the scythe wielding soldier rose from the ground. "I'll then reveal this magic card, _Spirit of The Tricky_!"

"What's that?" Kyu said.

"This is a special magic card, in which you'll fall to." Harem smirked, glancing at Pulce. "I'll then end my turn but in doing so, I've activated my Spirit of The Tricky. To keep it on the field, I need to sacrifice a monster, so I sacrifice my Death Soldier!"

Suddenly the soldier disappeared and Harem's turn ended.

"How could he do that to his own monster?" Kyu wondered, taking his next card. "Now! I summon this, _Seraphim Saber_! (1600/1500) And since I've summoned this, both my Seraphim Saber and Seraphim Gunner's effect are activated! They each gain three hundred attack points for any other angel-type monster on the field!"

"Yes, Kyu'll pull through now." Hide smiled as the two angels glowed, causing Seraphim Gunner's attack power to raise to 2100, and Seraphim Saber to 1900.

"Now! Seraphim Gunner, attack and destroy his Tricky Token!" Kyu shouted, pointing at one of the Tricky monsters.

The angel dove forward but suddenly a sinister laugh appeared and the angel stopped. "What?" Kyu said in shock as a sudden burst of electricity flew out of the angel directly at Kyu.

Kyu screamed, falling to his knees as their life points decreased to 5200. "Heh, you should have done your studying. This rare card has a lot of tricks behind it." Harem laughed, pointing his his Spirit of Tricky magic card. "It allows me to equip it to one random monster on the field, and if you attack with the my chosen monster, your attack back fires, inflicting damage by half of the monster's attack power."

"Err.. No way his plan seems impossible to beat..." Hide thought.

Harem laughed. "You two will be out of here in no time." He said.

"I'll end my turn." Kyu announced.

"Draw!" Pulce announced, drawing her next card. "And now! Reveal my face down card!"

Suddenly a gush of wind blew over as the card flipped up. "_Flash Control_!" Pulce announced. "This is a nifty little trap card which allows me to take control of one of Kyu's monsters that hasn't attacked by paying only five hundred life points."

"Seen this before..." Sophia said out of boredom.

"They use this strategy every year, no one has yet to defeat it." Doxx said to Yukie.

"Seems awesome, but poor Kyu... I hope he can beat it!" Yukie said.

"And now! I sacrifice five hundred of our life points (LP: 6400) to take control of your Seraphim Saber!" Pulce announced as the angel flew toward her side of the field.

"Why can't she use her own monsters?" Kyu said.

"For your information, I have none." Pulce smiled deviously.

"What?! A deck with no monsters!" Hide said in shock.

"That's right, in case you haven't figured it out, my deck is strictly based on only controlling my opponent's monsters, not using my own." Pulce smiled.

"Well how can that be called a deck. You can't just rely on magic and traps to help you win a duel, monsters aren't there for no reason." Kyu said.

"Who are you to tell me? I've never been defeated before." Pulce smiled. "So now! Seraphim Saber, attack and destroy his Freedom Fighter of Landstar!"

The angel leapt forward, slashing it's blade down the tiny warrior, destroying it. Hide gasped as the slash went toward him, damaging him as their life points reduced to 5000. "Finally! I sacrifice Seraphim Saber to Tortoise Cannon!"

The angel jumped into the turtle's cannon and was directly fired at Hide and Kyu, causing an explosion. Hide and Kyu screamed again as their life points reduced to 4200.

"I'll then set two cards face down which ends my turn." Pulce announced, leaving her magic and trap card zone filled.

Hide looked at the two in depression. "How can we beat them if they have such a powerful combination in their hands?" Hide thought.

"Hide, don't worry." Kyu said, giving him a quick thumbs up. "We can beat them."

"He seems to confident, doesn't he realize that he could get expelled?" Hide thought. "What am I talking about?! It's Kyu! He's never doubted himself, I'll support him all the way!"

Harem and Pulce glared at them, knowing their success hasn't failed and it won't fail now.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Gunman of Landstar**: Level 3 / 900/1200/ Light / Warrior.

**Hell Soldier**: Level 4 / 1200/1000/ Dark / Demon / Desc: When this Monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, do damage to your opponent equal to the amount of Battle Damage by the controller of this card

**Tortoise Cannon**: Level 4 / 1000/2000/ Water / Reptile / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face-up Level 4 or lower monster to do damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to half of the Monster's ATK.

**Cold Love**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Take control of one of your opponent's face-up monsters. As long as this card is face up, the selected monster cannot Attack or Defend. If the selected monster is destroyed by Battle, Battle Damage is negated.

**Freedom Fighter of Landstar**: Level 3 / 1000/500/ Light / Warrior / Desc: When this card is Normal, Reversed, of Special Summoned, the player can Special Summoned another monster with "Landstar" in it's name to the field.

**Swordsman of Landstar**: Level 3 / 500/1200/ Earth / Warrior

**The Tricky**: Level 5 / 2000/1200/ Wind / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by discarding 1 card from your hand, to your graveyard.

**Landstar's Shield**: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent's monster attacks a monster on your side of the field with "Landstar" in it's name, negate the attack. Your opponent cannot select any monsters on the field with "Landstar" in it's name as an attack target for the remainder of the turn.

**Seraphim Gunner**: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ The Attack points of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Parasite of Life**: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your opponent's graveyard, to your side of the field.

**Buster Blader**: Level 7 / 2600/2300/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: The ATK of this card increases by 500 points for every Dragon-Type monster on your opponent's side of the field and Graveyard

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the fiel in face up Defense or Attack Position

**Knight of Landstar**: Level 3 / 1200/800/ Light / Warrior/ Desc: This card cannot be attacked if there are any other monsters on your side of the field. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, any face-up monsters with "Landstar" in it's name gains 400 ATK.

**Devil's Spy Glass**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 Life Points to activate 1 Magic Card from your opponent's hand.

**Shrink**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Reduce 1 face-up monster's ATK by half for the remainder of the turn.

**Magic of Tricky 4**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face-up "The Tricky" to Special Summon "Tricky Tokens" (Level 5 / 2000/1200/ Wind / Warrior) to the field equal to amount of monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

**Death Soldier**: Level 4 / 1400/1200/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: When this card is destroyed by a card effect, Special Summon this card back on the field on your next Standby Phase.

**Spirit of The Tricky**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if there is a "The Tricky" on the field. During each of the beginning of your opponent's Battle Phases, equip this card to one random Monster on your opponent's side of the field. When the selected monster attacks, negate the attack and deal damage to your opponent's life points equal to half the amount of ATK the selected monster has. Sacrifice 1 Monster on your side of the field during each of your End Phases, if you cannot, this card is destroyed. This card cannot be destroyed by Magic, Trap, or Monster card effect.

**Seraphim Saber**: Level 4 / 1600/1500/ Light / Angel / Desc: The Attack Points of this monster increases by 300 ATK for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Flash Control**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Pay 500 Life Points during each of your Main Phases to take control of 1 face-up monster on your side of the field in which has not attacked during your opponent's last turn for the remainder of the turn.


	24. Tag Duel, Death Match! Part 2

**24. Tag Duel! Death Match!**

* * *

The score was now Kyu and Hide at 4200 and Harem and Pulce at 6400. Pulce had her face up Flash Control, allowing her to take control of any of Kyu's monsters for a turn that have not attacked. She also had Kyu's Tortoise Cannon (2000/1000) which allowed her to sacrifice any monster she'd like to deal damage to their life points by half of it's attack power. Harem had his three Tricky Tokens (3x 2000/1500). Kyu had Seraphim Gunner (1800/1200). And Hide had Knight of Landstar (1600/800) and Freedom Fighter of Landstar (1400/500).

"My turn ends!" Pulce announced, holding her hand in a fist.

"Draw!" Hide announced, drawing his card. "Activate magic card, _Treasure of Heaven_! This magic card allows us all to draw from our hands till we all have six cards!"

"Excellent." Harem smiled, drawing his full hand.

"Next I'll use this, _Tempest_! This will destroy all magic and trap cards on the field!"

"Wrong!" Pulce shouted as one of her face down traps flipped up. "Activate trap card, _Judgement of Anubis!_"

"No!" Both Hide and Kyu gasped.

"This great trap card negates the effect of your Tempest magic card!" Pulce explained as Hide's magic card exploded. "And it allows me to destroy one monster on the field. So now! I chose Knight of Landstar!"

"Why would she chose my monster when Kyu's is the strongest?" Hide wondered. "Of course, Kyu knows he can't attack without risking another back fire from Harem's Spirit of Tricky, plus letting Pulce get control of it and sacrificing it to Tortoise Cannon. Or maybe she'll let Harem attack us head on with his Tricky Tokens."

Suddenly Knight of Landstar dissolved and Hide and Kyu's life points reduced to 2600. They both growled, fearing their loss and thinking how it'd be hard without Kyu around.

"I'll shift Freedom Fighter of Landstar to defensive mode (500/1000). Then I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Hide announced.

"Draw!" Harem announced loudly. He smiled. "Tricky Token! Destroy his Freedom Fighter of Landstar!"

The warrior flew forward, destroying the warrior with a single punch. Hide growled as it's debris flew past him. "Now, my second Tricky Token, destroy his Seraphim Gunner!" Harem shouted.

The second warrior flew forward, destroying it with one punch. Kyu growled as it's debris flew passed him, reducing their life points to 2400.

"And finally! My third Tricky Token, attack their life points directly!" Harem shouted wildly, his finger twitching as he pointed at the two.

The warrior formed a wind sphere with it's hands then fired it at the two. Hide and Kyu screamed loudly as they felt the force of the monster, reducing their life points to 400.

"No!" Yukie and Doxx shouted.

"Kyu can't lose! He's gotta win!" Yukie gasped.

"I can't believe this! This is ridiculous!" Doxx said, standing.

"That's what they get for breaking the rules." Sophia smirked.

"I'm surprised to see you guys are still here." Doxx growled. Genesis stuck her tongue out at Doxx.

"I'll set one card face down." Harem smiled. Him and Pulce saw the Spirit of The Tricky invade Seraphim Gunner. Kyu and Hide already predicted that Harem had chosen Kyu's Seraphim Gunner.

"If I don't attack with it, we'll be fine, but then we'll have to worry about Pulce and her trap card." Kyu said to himself.

"Next, Death Soldier's effect is activated!" Harem announced as it revived onto the field, dark cloak and scythe together. "_Death Soldier _returns to the field! (1200/1400)"

"What?" Hide said.

"I can bring my Death Soldier back if it is destroyed by a card effect." Harem said. "So now I'll sacrifice it to my Spirit of Tricky magic card, keeping it up for another turn. I'll then end my turn."

"Draw!" Kyu announced, taking his next card. "I might be able to back fire his Spirit of Tricky, but this is only a one shot."

"He has a plan..." Hide smiled, looking at Kyu who was concentrating on the cards he held.

"I'll summon _Z Metal Caterpillar_ in defense mode! (1300/1500)" Kyu announced as the tank materialized onto the field. "I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Heh, fool!" Pulce laughed. "I'll activate the effect of Flash Control, by sacrificing five hundred of our life points (LP: 5900) I'll gain control of your Seraphim Gunner!"

Suddenly the angel floated to Pulce's side of the field. "Now I'll activate Tortoise Cannon's effect!" Pulce announced.

"Not so fast!" Kyu announced, holding his hand in a stop position. "Activate trap card, _Traitor of The Battle_!"

"What's that?" Harem smirked.

"This trap card forces one of your monsters to attack, and I chose Seraphim Gunner to attack my Z Metal Caterpillar!" Kyu announced.

"Why would you do such a thing like that?" Pulce growled as the angel pointed it's shotgun at his tank.

"No!" Harem growled.

"I predicted you'd use your Spirit of Tricky on my Seraphim Gunner, knowing it was the only other monster on the field, so I came equipped with a back-fire. Now you'll get a dose of your own magic card!" Kyu said, pointing as a stream of electricity flew out of Seraphim Gunner, shocking Pulce and Harem.

Pulce and Harem screamed as the shock shook them around, reducing their life points to 5300. "Also, after my trap card is activated, Seraphim Gunner is automatically destroyed, making so that you won't be able to use Tortoise Cannon's ability." Kyu smiled.

"No way, he totally owned us..." Pulce growled, throwing her long black hair back.

"I should have seen this coming." Harem growled.

"I'll place one card face down." Pulce announced, filling up her magic and trap card space. "Now I activate my face down card, _Emergency Provisions_! I'll use to to sacrifice two of my face down cards, increasing our life points by one thousand per card."

"No way, that move was totally useless now." Kyu growled, feeling the heat come up.

Pulce laughed as her magic card exploded and two of her face down cards dissolved. As they did, Pulce and Harem's life points rose to 7900.

"Crap! Now they're almost back to where they started!" Yukie gasped.

"I'll set one more card face down and end my turn." Pulce announced, holding up a fist.

"Draw!" Hide announced, drawing his next card. Hide smiled at the card he drew. "Reveal trap card! _Backup Soldier_!"

"Why would he play a trap which hardly anyone uses?" Kyu wondered.

Both Harem and Pulce laughed at the fact that Hide activated such a trap. "You've got to be kidding me." Harem said.

"This trap allows me to bring back three monsters with the attacks of 1500 or less and add them to my hand." Hide announced as his trap card glowed. "So I bring back Knight of Landstar, Gunman of Landstar, and Swordsman of Landstar!"

As he called their names, his graveyard holster slid them out and Hide added them to his hand. "next I'll activate this, _Gathering of The Landstars_! This magic card allows me to summon all the landstar warriors I have in my hand, so now! I bring forth _Knight of Landstar_! (1200/800) _Gunman of Landstar_! (900/1200) and _Swordsman of Landstar_! (500/1200)"

The three warriors appeared on the field. "Are you done." Pulce said, bored.

"Not just yet, now I'll summon one of my strongest warriors! Now I'll remove Gunman of Landstar, Swordsman of Landstar, and Knight of Landstar to summon this great warrior!" Hide announced as the three warriors disappeared. "_Guilford The Lightning_! (2800/1400)"

Suddenly lightning flashed, hitting the ground and the warrior rose up from the ground, letting out a battle cry. "Oh wow, and souped up monster I'm so scared." Harem smirked.

"Guilford The Lightning's special effect is activated!" Hide said, pointing. Suddenly lightning flashed, hitting Pulce's Tortoise Cannon, and Harem's three Tricky Tokens. They were automatically destroyed.

"No!" Harem and Pulce growled.

"Once Guilford The Lightning was summoned, I was able to automatically destroy all monsters on your side of the field." Hide smirked. "And because you have no other Tricky monsters to keep your Spirit of The Tricky up, it's destroyed!"

Harem growled as the card dissolved. "This makes your life points wide open for a direct assault!" Hide said, pointing. "Guilford The Lightning, attack their life points directly!" Hide commanded, pointing.

"Not so fast!" Pulce announced. "Activate trap card, _Compulsory Evacuation Device!_

"What?" Kyu said.

"Once this trap card is activated, I'm allowed to return any monster on the field to the owner's hand. So your plan with Guilford The Lightning has failed!" Pulce announced, pointing at the warrior as it suddenly disappeared. Hide took the card, putting it back in his hand, feeling the sense of failure.

"Don't worry Hide." Kyu said. "You tried your hardest but I'll back you up on this."

"Ok, my turn ends." Hide announced.

"Draw! Now I'll bring back _Death Soldier!_ (1200/1400)" Harem announced, angrily. "Now I'll sacrifice Death Soldier to summon this, _Ultimate Trick Master_! (500/400)"

"What's that?" Kyu said as a armored magician materialized to the field.

"This monster may look weak, but it comes with a excellent effect." Harem laughed. "It's attack power increases by five hundred for each card you two have in your hands!"

"No..." Hide growled.

"I see Hide here has two cards and Kyu has three." Harem counted. "Meaning, now my Ultimate Trick Master's attack power increases to three thousand!"

Harem laughed as his magician began to glow, it's attack power increasing to 3000. "It's too bad that it can't attack on the first turn it's summoned, so I'll end my turn now." Harem said.

"This was just luck." Hide said. "Kyu will have to use this turn like a pro."

"Draw..." Kyu said calmly. He smiled. "Now! I'll set a card face down, and activate my other face down card, _Mechanical Magic Mirror_!"

"What're you going to do with that?" Pulce questioned.

"This allows me to use any magic card from any of your graveyards, and I chose your _Emergency Provisions_!" Kyu announced.

Suddenly his trap card became Pulce's Emergency Provisions. "And I'll use it to sacrifice the card I just played face down to increase our life points by one thousand! (LP: 1400)" Kyu explained. "And now! I'll activate this, _Bond of Brothers_!"

"Yes! We'll have a chance now!" Hide said.

"I'll sacrifice one thousand of our life points (LP: 400) in order to summon these monsters, _Y Dragon Head_ (1500/1600) and _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)" Kyu announced as the two machines materialized onto the field. "Now! I'll combine those two machines with Z Metal Caterpillar!"

All three machines launched into the air, joining together forming one machine. "Go! _XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)" Kyu announced. "And since I've already used up three cards from my hand, me and Hide now have three cards in our hand, weakening your Ultimate Trick Master!"

"No..." Harem growled a his monster's attack points reduced to 2000.

"Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack and destroy his Ultimate Trick Master!" Kyu announced, pointing at the magician. The machine pointed it's cannons at the magician and fired a round of missiles.

"Activate trap card!" Pulce announced. "_Attack Nullification_ will stop your attack and end your Battle Phase!"

Kyu smiled as the missiles disappeared into a vortex. "Now! I'll discard a card from my hand to activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's special effect! With it, I can chose to destroy a card on the field, and I chose Pulce's Flash Control trap card!"

"No..." Pulce growled as her trap card exploded.

"Now you cannot take control of our monsters now!" Kyu said, pointing at her. "And now I'll end my turn!"

Pulce drew her next card silently. Suddenly Pulce began to laugh. "Now! I activate my own _Treasure of Heaven_!" She announced. "Forcing us all to draw till we have six in our hand."

"Excellent Pulce." Harem chuckled, giving her a thumbs up. "And now that you both have a total of twelve cards, Ultimate Trick Master becomes stronger!"

"No..." Hide thought, watching as the magician began to glow, increasing it's attack power to 6000.

"And that ends my turn." Pulce chuckled.

"It would be impossible to attack Pulce, seeing as how Harem would only defend her with his monster." Kyu said. "It's up to Hide now."

"Draw!" Hid announced, drawing his card. "Now it's time to activate my trap card, _Return From The Different Dimension!_"

"By sacrificing half of our life points (LP: 200) I can bring back my monsters that have been removed from play." Hide explained. "So now! I bring forth_ Knight of Landstar _(1200/800), _Swordsman of Landstar _(500/1200), and _Gunman of Landstar_! (900/1200)"

"No!" Both Harem and Pulce gasped.

"He'll bring back Guilford since you put it back in his hand." Harem said.

"Damn it..." Pulce growled.

"Now once again, I remove all my warriors to bring back _Guilford The Lightning_! (2800/1400)" Hide announced as the warrior came back to the field. "And with that, your Ultimate Trick Master is destroyed!"

"Err..." Harem growled as his magician dissolved.

"Heh." Pulce said. "You two have strong monsters, but still with their power combined, you won't be able to defeat us anyway."

"We might not have rare cards as you guys, but we still pack a powerful punch." Kyu said.

"Plus, my turn's not over." Hide smiled. "I'll activate my final card, _Reversal Quiz_!"

"Heh, this is a big mistake you're taking." Harem smiled.

"I'll discard all the cards in my hand and on my field to the graveyard." Hide said, sending them to the graveyard, including his Guilford The Lightning. "Once I guess the type of card I draw next, then both our life points will be exchanged."

"Depending on one card that will decipher this duel is tough." Doxx said.

"I know. I can't believe they're risking it all." Yukie added.

Hide closed his eyes. "Come on, do this for me, and for Kyu." He said in his mind.

"Well, we're waiting." Pulce said.

Kyu watched as Hide placed his hand on the top card. "Monster!" Hide called out, then drawing his card. No one could see the card, Hide kept his eyes shut, he then opened his eyes. "Alright!"

"Yes! You did it Hide!" Kyu said.

"I've drawn Silent Swordsman Level 0!" Hide said, revealing the card.

"No!" Harem and Pulce gasped.

"We've never lost how could we have not seen this..." Harem growled as their life points reduced to 200 and Kyu and Hide's life points rose to 7900.

"And now! I summon my _Silent Swordsman Level 0_! (1000/1000)" Hide annonced as the small warrior materialized to the field. "Attack their life points directly!"

Both Harem and Pulce looked in shock, not believing this situation as the small warrior dove forward, slashing his sword at them. Pulce and Harem buckled under the attack, falling to their knees as their life points reduced to 0.

"This is our first lost." Harem said.

"Yes! Kyu stays in school!" Yukie cheered. Suddenly everyone in the crowd cheered. Sophia and Genesis sat back, angry, holding their arms crossed.

"That was an excellent duel." Pulce said, walking over and giving Kyu a handshake.

"You did pretty well." Harem said, giving Hide a friendly punch in the arm.

"Thanks, staying here is what matters." Kyu said, scratching the back of his head.

People cheered on, chanting Hide and Kyu's name. They met up with Doxx. Yukie gave Hide a hug which made him blush, making Kyu and Doxx laugh.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Hide..." Kyu said, looking down on them.

"I'll always be there at any bad sitaution!" Hide sort of chuckled as they both high fived each other

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Tempest**: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field.

**Judgment of Anubis**: Discard 1 card from your hand to negate the activation and the effect of a Magic Card controlled by your opponent that includes the effect of destroying Magic and/or Trap Cards on the field and destroy it. Then you can destroy 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

**Death Soldier**: Level 4 / 1400/1200/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: When this card is destroyed by a card effect, Special Summon this card back on the field on your next Standby Phase.

**Z Metal Caterpillar**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon head", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 600. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**  
**

**Traitor of The Battle**: TRAP / Desc: Force one of your opponent's Monster's to attack. Destroy the monster afterward.

**Emergency Provisions**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Send Magic or Trap cards on your side of the field, to the Graveyard to increase your Life Points by 1000 per card. This card is excluded.

**Back-up Soldier**: TRAP / Desc: You can activate this card when there are 5 or more Monster Cards in your Graveyard. Select up to 3 Monsters with an ATK of 1500 or less from your Graveyard and add them to your hand.

**Gathering of The Landstars**: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon any monster with "Landstar" in your hand with a Level of 3 or less, to the field.

**Gunman of Landstar**: Level 3 / 900/1200/ Light / Warrior.

**Swordsman of Landstar**: Level 3 / 500/1200/ Earth / Warrior

**Knight of Landstar**: Level 3 / 1200/800/ Light / Warrior/ Desc: This card cannot be attacked if there are any other monsters on your side of the field. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, any face-up monsters with "Landstar" in it's name gains 400 ATK.

**Guilford The Lightning**: Level 8 / 2800/1400/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Light-Type monsters from your field, out of play. Destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

**Compulsory Evacuation Device**: TRAP / Desc: Return 1 Monster on the field, to its owner's hand.

**Ultimate Trick Master**: Level 6 / 500/300/ Earth / Magician / Desc: As long as this card is on the field, increase this card's ATK by 500 for each card in your opponent's hand. This card cannot attack on the first turn it is summoned.

**Mechanical Magic Mirror**: TRAP / Desc: Activate 1 Magic Card from your opponent's graveyard.

**Bond of Brothers**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 2 monsters from your hand with the same Type.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**XYZ Dragon Cannon:** Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" "Y Dragon Head" "Z Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.

**Attack Nullification**: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and end their Battle Phase.

**Return From The Different Dimension**: TRAP / Desc: Pay half of your Life Points and Special Summon as many of your monsters as possible that have been removed from play on your side of the field. During the End Phase, remove from play all monsters that were Special Summoned by this card's effect.

**Reversal Quiz**: Send all cards in your hand and on your side of the field to the Graveyard. Call the Type of card (Monster, Magic, or Trap) on top of your deck. If you call it right, exchange your current Life Points with your opponent's current ones.

**Silent Swordsman Level 0**: Level 4 /1000/1000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: During each of your Standby Phases, you can sacrifice this card to Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 1" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cardsside of the field.


	25. Thrashing of a God, Part 1

**25. Trashing of a God**

* * *

"God of Obelisk, God of Osiris, and Divine Dragon of Ra, all three gods were have said to cause great destruction with their power. But sealed away in there..." Mr. Nakagawa went one, showing slides of the ancient artifact of the three gods.

"The gods... Must have been powerful." Kyu thought.

"This is your luck, students. The God Cards will be displayed in the Artifact Center. Go check it out." Mr. Nakagawa said.

Everyone gasped and started whispering to each other. "No way" Hide said out loud. "The ancient God Cards were sealed away years ago"

"Hide, sit down. Don't be obnoxious." Mr. Nakagawa said.

"Hasn't anyone heard that the greatest duelist, Yugi Mutou, sealed them away several year ago" Hide asked, looking around. No one moved, just stared at Hide.

"I have" Kyu said, obviously lying.

"Sit down Kyu-Haru. Ryou Hide, take a step outside if you don't mind." Mr. Nakagawa said, upset by Hide's sudden burst of reasoning.

Soon class was over. Kyu left and Hide sat at the wall, looking bummed. "What was that all about" Kyu asked as everyone left, glaring at Hide.

"How can they be displaying the god cards when they were sealed away..." Hide said.

"Maybe they found them again. There wouldn't be any harm in just seeing them." Kyu said as Hide stood up.

"Good idea." Hide said.

"So Kagura was behind this all." Doxx said.

"Yup, you should have seen it, Hide destroyed him" Yukie said excitedly.

"There was also Mikami too. Kagura got away with Mikami." Hide said.

"Kagura and Mikami? I didn't think they would return like that just for your deck. They've had a history of trouble." Doxx said.

"Really? What did they do" Kyu asked.

"Mikami and Kagura and delinquents of the school. A lot more in Ra Yellow too. Many people get upset they didn't make it to Obelisk Blue, so they find more power, eventually running into the Rare Hunters. Once you join them, you never escape their grasp." Doxx explained.

"So they're apart of the Rare Hunters" Hide said, Doxx nodded.

"Weird, how did they get accepted" Kyu asked.

"Puppy act, they explain that their relatives want to be as a better duelist as them, make up lies and eventually get in." Doxx said. "I don't see why the teachers can't be a little more suggestive of the students even when they know their past."

Suddenly Doxx's PDA rang. "Crap almost late for my study session, see you guys around." Doxx said, waving as he left the lounge area.

"Why would Kagura and Mikami only target me when there's other stronger duelist here" Kyu wondered. "Anyways, let's go see those god cards."

The three headed down the hall to the Artifact Corner where a crowd was standing around the center piece. A glass box with three glass casings. With in the glass casings, were God of Obelisk, God of Osiris, and Divine Dragon of Ra.

"Those are fake." Hide said.

Suddenly people around glared at Hide. "What do you think you're talking about" A Osiris Red student said.

"These are the real thing! Why would the school lie to us" A female Ra Yellow student said.

"Take them out! Show me the real thing then" Hide said to a security guard, who answered with a quick no.

"I'm sorry to say, Hide, but they look pretty real to me." Kyu said.

"Are you with me or against me, Kyu-Haru" Hide said.

"Hey! There's a duel over there" A person pointed. There was a Obelisk Blue student battling a Ra Yellow student.

"Whose that" Kyu asked, pointing at the smirking Obelisk Blue student. The Ra Yellow student was sweating, feeling out numbered as a bunch of slime monsters invaded his field.

"That there is Devoke, a duelist who strategizes with slime type monsters." A Ra Yellow student whispered to Kyu.

"Devoke..." Kyu thought.

"Revival Slime! Destroy all his life points" Devoke announced, pointing at his Ra Yellow opponent. The little water-like creature dove forward, crashing into the student, sending him down with his life points reducing to 0.

"Man..." The Ra Yellow student said as his colleagues helped him up and out.

"Wow, that was awesome." Hide said.

Devoke smirked. "Of course it was, all my duels are always amazing." He boasted, throwing back his hair. "You might learn a lesson or two."

"I like his attitude." Doxx said sarcastically.

"Jealous" Devoke chuckled, walking off.

Hide glanced at the security cameras around the corners of the room. Kyu came, patting him on the shoulder. "What's up" Kyu asked.

"I have an idea! During curfew, I'm coming back to see if these cards are real." Hide said.

"What are you crazy? I mean there'll be light punishment for being out late but taking the God Cards! You must be kidding me" Kyu said.

"Those aren't the god cards..." Hide said, whispering.

Kyu shrugged. "Ok... But I'm coming with you." He said.

After dark, Hide packed his bag, making sure to bring his Duel Disk. Kyu hopped out of bed without waking Yukie. They both crept out. It was quiet and more different from when they usually walked down the hallway during the day.

They reached the artifact center and Hide pushed opened the doors. Before they came in more, Hide stopped at a control panel. He looked at it strangely. "Weird, the systems have already been shut off..." He whispered.

"Why would they do that" Kyu said, confused.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. A person with a scarf covering their face was standing in front of the podium with the god cards. He took a glass casing.

"Hey stop" Kyu said. The person saw Hide and Kyu and bolted, two gods cards were left and the thief had just gotten one.

The student escaped through a broken window and toward the beach. Hide and Kyu ran after him. There was a large cliff and the thief was cornered.

"Reveal yourself, thief" Hide said, pointing.

"Now why would the high ranking duelist, Kyu-Haru, be here in the middle of the night? Here to ruin your reputation" The thief smirked, throwing off his scarf.

"Devoke... Of course." Hide growled.

"Yes. Our reputations certainly meet, Kyu-Haru. I've been wanting to challenge you to a duel." devoke laughed. He held up the god card he had stolen, broke the glass casing with a rock, not revealing the card, he slid it to the top of his deck in his Duel Disk.

"Fine if you want to duel then I'll accept" Kyu said. "But if I win, you have to return the card you stole"

"And if I win, you fetch me the two remaining god cards. I'll then be on my way." Devoke smiled.

"Very well." Kyu said as Hide tossed him his duel disk. Kyu slid his deck into the deck holster, causing his duel disk to fold out.

"Duel" Kyu and Devoke announced, both their life points rising to 4000.

Devoke drew his first round of cards. "You never shuffled your deck, that means you just got the god card..." Kyu growled.

"How else can I defeat you if everyone claims to be the best." Devoke smiled. "Are you too afraid that you'll lose"

"I'm never afraid." Kyu growled.

"Now then, I'll begin. I summon _Revival Slime_ in defense mode! (500/1500)" Devoke announced as a liquid creature formed onto the field. "I'll also activate this magic card, _Slime Breeding Machine_"

"What's that" Kyu said as a small machine rose up from the ground. It looked like something was trying to escape within the machine.

"This magic card allows me to special summon a Slime Token during each of my standby phases, they may be weak, but they're what I need to summon my great god card. It takes three normal sacrifices to summon a god, that's what I expect to have." Devoke explained, laughing sinisterly. "I'll then place two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw" Kyu announced. "I'll activate this magic card, _Frontline Base_! With this magic card, I'll be able to special summon a union monster during my Main Phase."

"Smart thinking." Devoke smiled.

"Next, I'll summon this, _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)" Kyu announced as the machine materialized to the field. "Attack and destroy his Revival Slime"

"Kyu wait" Hide called out as the machine dove forward, punching through the slime. The slime split into many blobs of liquid.

"And your slime is toast" Kyu said.

"Not so fast." Devoke smiled. Suddenly the blobs of liquid began to move, then suddenly they formed back together into Revival Slime.

"What the..." Kyu said.

"Ever wonder why it's called Revival Slime? Well maybe because it can never be destroyed." Devoke laughed. "You wasted your time."

Kyu growled. "I'll end my turn."

"Draw" Devoke announced, drawing his card. "Now! I bring forth _Slime Token_! (500/500)"

Suddenly the machine began to pump it's cylinders, steam was shot out of a pipe, and an opening appeared. A small liquid blob came floating out, making a light screeching noise.

"I'll destroy your slime token before you'll be able to cheat for the god card." Kyu growled. "There's nothing that I hate than cheaters."

"Heh." Devoke simply said. "Now! I'll activate this, _Fusion_"

"He's going to fuse something..." Hide thought.

"I'll use it to fuse _Worm Drake_ and _Humanoid Slime_ into this, _Humanoid Worm Drake_! (2200/2000)" Devoke announced as a worm and slime creature formed together into a worm looking slime creature. "Now attack and destroy his X Head Cannon"

the worm lunged forward, thrashing the machine into pieces, reducing Kyu's life points to 3600. "I'll then end my turn." Devoke announced.

"Draw" Kyu announced, taking his next card. "Now, I'll activate Frontline Base's ability, using it to summon _Faithful Sword_! (400/200). Now! I sacrifice Faithful Sword to summon this, _KC Catapult Cannon_! (0/0)"

"Heh, you give up a monster just to summon a weaker one." Devoke said as a turtle shelled cannon rose up from the ground.

"Reveal trap card, _Time Machine!_" Kyu announced, ignoring Devoke's comment. "This trap card revives a monster which had been destroyed a turn earlier."

"Heh." Devoke said.

"Now return, _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)" Kyu announced as mechanical chamber rose from the ground. The door swung open and X Head Cannon burst out. "And now, I'll activate KC Catapult Cannon, using it to fuse with my X Head Cannon"

X Head Cannon launched into the sky, then fused in with the cannon. "Once X Head Cannon has been equipped to KC Catapult Cannon, i increases it's attack power by five hundred (2300/1500)"

"Next, I'll use this, _Stop Defense!_" Kyu announced. "Which will now shift your Revival Slime into attack position! (1500/500)"

"What is he up to..." Devoke said, scratching his chin.

"Now! X Head Cannon, attack and destroy his Humanoid Worm Drake" Kyu announced. The X Head Cannon shifted the large cannon it sat on, pointing at the slime creature and firing, easily destroying it and reducing Devoke's life points to 3900. "I should mention, the effect of KC Catapult Cannon allows me to attack again as long as you have a monster on the field, so now! Attack his Revival Slime"

The cannon fired again at the Revival Slime this time, destroying it and reducing Devoke's life points to 3100. Devoke growled, figuring out his plan as his Revival Slime returned to itself again, back in attack mode.

"And as long as I keep attacking, you'll soon lose the duel, X Head Cannon, attack again" Kyu announced.

"No so fast." Devoke growled with anger. "I'll activate my face down card, _Attack Nullification_"

"No..." Kyu gasped as a vortex appeared, absorbing the cannon's sphere blast.

"And that ends your battle phase." Devoke smiled.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Kyu announced. Kyu saw the one card Devoke had, knowing it was the god card he had stolen. He had extensive studying on the gods with Hide and Doxx, knowing their strength, but what bothered him was what card he had taken.

"Draw..." Devoke announced, drawing his card. "And now! My Slime Breeding Machine will produce yet another _Slime Token_! (500/500)"

"You have three monsters, why not sacrifice them already to summon your god." Kyu questioned, as the machine popped up another little slime creature.

"Because, I like to see you suffer before I bring on your destruction." Devoke said, pointing his finger. "I'll finally set a card face down, shift Revival Slime to defense mode (500/1500), and end my turn."

"Draw." Kyu announced, drawing his card. "I'll summon _Seraphim Guardner_ in defense mode (2000/1000)."

"Kyu needs to prepare for the god if Devoke manages to summon it, I have a feeling it might be the most powerful one..." Hide thought.

"Now" Kyu announced, pointing at Devoke. "X Head Cannon, attack and destroy his Slime Token"

"Heh, I've been waiting for this, activate trap card, _Slime Defender_" Devoke announced as his trap card flipped up. Suddenly as the cannon blasted it's sphere blast, Revival Slime dove up in front of the blast, taking it and destroying itself, then regenerating again.

"Slime Defender is a trap which allows my Revival Slime to take any attacks you throw at me." Devoke laughed.

"No... Now he'll be able to summon his god..." Kyu growled. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

Devoke drew his next card. "Now my third _Slime Token _arise" He shouted as the third slime creature formed. "Now, I will get to experience the true power of a real god"

Thunder broke out in the skies and lightning struck the water at the beach as dark clouds came into the night sky. "I sacrifice all three of my Slime Tokens" Devoke yelled, veins popping in his neck, his expression turning evil with insanity. "Now arise! _God of Obelisk_"

"Obelisk..." Kyu said as the giant blue warrior god rose from the ground in a giant cylinder of light rushing into the sky.

"With the attack and defense strength of four thousand, there is no reason for you to be here any more, I rule all duelist" Devoke laughed, clenching his fists.

"But... How... Are those god cards actually real" Hide said, shocked and amazed.

"Look! It's a god" A Osiris Red student pointed out from the library. Doxx stood up, gasping as the whole night lit up by the god.

"Who has done this" Doxx thought.

Yukie was awoken by the light also, she sat up, shielding her face, seeing Obelisk stand with might.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that" Sophia squealed, pointing from the bath area. Genesis saw and her mouth dropped open.

"This is it, I can't lose now..." Kyu growled, feeling the gods power against him.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Revival Slime**: Level 4 / 1500/500/ Water / Aqua / Desc: When this card is sent to the graveyard by Battle, Special Summon it back to the field in it's original position after Damage Calculation.

**Slime Breeding Machine**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During each of your Standby Phases, Special Summon 1 "Slime Token" (Level 1 / 500/500/ Water / Aqua) to your side of the field.

**Frontline Base**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During each of your Main Phases, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Union-Type monster from your hand, to the field.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand to form 1 Fusion Monster.

**Worm Drake**: Level 4 / 1400/1500/ Earth / Reptile.

**Humanoid Slime**: Level 4 / 800/2000/ Water / Aqua.

**Humanoid Worm Drake**: Level 7 / 2200/2000/ Water / Aqua / Fusion / Desc"Humanoid Slime" "Worm Drake"

**Faithful Sword**: Level 3 / 400/200/ Dark / Warrior / Union / Desc: This card can only equip to 1 face up "Hayton Swordsman". Increase the equipped monster's ATK and DEF by 1000. If the equipped monster is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead of the destroyed monster. When this card is sent to your graveyard, draw 2 cards from your deck.

**KC Catapult Cannon**: Level 6 / 0/0/ Light / Warrior / Union / Desc: This card can only be equipped to "X Head Cannon". Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 500. The equipped monster can continue it's Battle Phase as long as there is a monster on the field. When the equipped monster is destroyed due to battle, send this monster to the graveyard instead.

**Time Machine**: TRAP / Desc: Special Summon 1 monster that has been destroyed by battle from the previous turn.

**Stop Defense**: MAGIC / Desc: Shift 1 Defense Positioned monster into Attack Position

**Attack Nullification**: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and end their Battle Phase.

**Slime Defender**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Each time a monster on your opponent's side of te field attacks a monster on your side of the field and you have "Revival Slime" face-up on the field, you can change the attack target to your face-up "Revival Slime"

**Seraphim Guardner**: Level 4 / 1000/2000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.


	26. Thrashing of a God, Part 2

**26. Thrashing of a God**

* * *

The god rose as Kyu and Hide looked up at it, shocked as it roared throughout the island.

"Kyu-Haru.. Meet your match." Devoke laughed. Devoke's life points stood at 3100 while Kyu's at 3600.

"God of Obelisk (4000/4000) attack and destroy his X Head Cannon" Devoke announced, pointing at Kyu's machine which was attached to his KC Catapult Cannon.

The god rose it's giant fist. A gust of wind blew as it thrusted it down, creating a large explosion as it crushed the machine.

"No..." Kyu growled, shielding himself with his arm as the wind blew at him, reducing his life points to 1900.

Suddenly the X Head Cannon returned to the field. "KC Catapult Cannon automatically brings back my X Head Cannon when attacked." Kyu explained.

Devoke chuckled, having no cards in his hand, he ended his turn. "Draw..." Kyu announced, taking the second card of his hand. "I'll set a card face down. Now, I'll activate this magic card, _Treasure of Heaven_! forcing us both to draw until we each have six cards in our hands."

Devoke smiled. "You are only helping me in my victory." He smirked, drawing six full cards.

"We'll see." Kyu said, drawing his five. "Activate magic card, _Emergency Provisions_! This magic card allows me to sacrifice a face down card I had placed, giving me one thousand extra life points"

Kyu's magic card began to glow and his face down card exploded, then his life points rose to 2900. "Next, I'll activate this, _Bond of Brothers_! By sacrificing one thousand life points (LP: 1900) I can summon two monsters of the same level. So now! I bring forth _Y Dragon Head_ (1500/1600) and _Z Metal Caterpillar_! (1500/1300) And now! X, Y, and Z monsters, combine"

The three machines launched into the air. Devoke faked a yawn. "Seen it before. The same moves and the same monsters, when will you ever try anything new." He snickered.

The machines combined into one, landing hard onto the ground. "_XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)" Kyu announced as the cannons popped out of the machine. "Next, I'll summon this, _Seraphim Gunner_! (1800/1200)"

"Hm..." Devoke said as an angel materialized to the field, it's wings expanding out and revealing a shot gun under it's white robe.

"With Seraphim Gunner on the field, my Seraphim Guardner gains three hundred defense points (2300/1000). Also, because of my Seraphim Guardner, Seraphim Gunner gains three hundred attack points too (2300/1200)" Kyu explained. "And now! I'll reveal the effects of the trap card which I used Emergency Provisions on! _Oblivious Mistake_"

"What" Devoke said.

"When I used Emergency Provisions, I sacrificed a trap card, a trap card known as Oblivious Mistake, with that trap card sent to my graveyard, I'm allowed to summon another monster from my hand." Kyu explained, holding the last card in his hand. "Now! I bring forth _Seraphim Sabre_! (1600/1500)"

"Another one..." Devoke said, annoyed as another angel appeared, it's wings spreading and unsheathing his long sword.

"Seraphim Sabre's effect is like Seraphim Gunner's, and because of that and Seraphim Guardner, Seraphim Sabre gains an additional six hundred attack points (2200/1500)" Kyu explained. "Also, Seraphim Guardner's defense increases (2600/1000) and Seraphim Gunner's attack increases (2600/1200)"

"You summon these monsters, but they are nothing compared to my god card." Devoke laughed.

"Yours, the last time I saw, you stole it." Kyu growled. "My turn ends."

"He left all his monsters in attack mode..." Hide said, confused.

"Draw..." Devoke announced, drawing his seventh card. "Now! Slime Breeding Machine, create a _Slime Token _for me! (500/500)"

Suddenly the machine unleashed a fourth Slime Token, making three monsters on Devoke's field against Kyu's five monsters.

"Your favorite monster, XYZ Dragon Cannon, it must be so sad to you when it's destroyed, well I've been waiting to see your emotions as your favorite monster is destroyed! Obelisk, destroy his XYZ Dragon Cannon" Devoke shouted with insanity, pointing his finger at Kyu.

The god rose it's tremendous fist, then thrusted it down on the machine, crushing it like a small toy car. Kyu shielded himself from a giant wind as his monster was destroyed, reducing his life points to 700.

Kyu's face stayed the same. Devoke growled. "Why have you not realized the destruction of your favorite monster..." He asked with anger.

"I've seen my favorite monster get destroyed many times, I just have to give things up and move on." Kyu said, smiling. "All apart of my plan."

"Plan" Devoke said.

"Yes, Kyu meant to have summoned his great monster in attack mode so Devoke could take his bait." Hide realized.

"Fine then, I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Devoke announced.

"Draw" Kyu announced. "And now, I'll activate this magic card, _Pot of Greed_ which allows me to draw two extra cards"

Kyu swiftly drew his two cards, his face watching Devoke. "Next, I'll use this, _Fusion_! Activate" Kyu announced as his magic card flipped up.

"What" Devoke said, shocked as his eye twitched.

"I'll use it to fuse Seraphim Sabre and Seraphim Gunner" Kyu announced as the two angels were suddenly absorbed into the magic card. The magic card then formed into a tall angel warrior, it held a large cannon with many holes where bullets were fired. "To create _Seraphim Rampart Gunner_! (2600/1300)"

"What does that do" Devoke asked.

"By sacrificing a my Seraphim Guardner, it'll attack your life points directly" Kyu said, pointing his finger at Devoke. Devoke gasped in shock as Kyu was only holding the inevitable. Kyu's angel dissolved away and Seraphim Rampart Gunner stood in it's stance. "Seraphim Rampart Gunner, attack his life points directly"

"Yeah go Kyu" Hide cheered.

The angel released a round of bullets at Devoke. The bullets by passed Revival Slime and Slime Token, hitting Devoke on the spot. Devoke screamed in pain as he fell to his knees, reducing his life points to 500.

"To end my turn, I'll set a card face down." Kyu said, emptying his hand.

"Draw" Devoke growled, drawing his seventh card. "Now, Slime Breeding Machine, produce another _Slime Token_! (500/500)"

Devoke's fifth slime creature formed, making two on his field. "I'll then activate this, _Token Harvest Festival_! With this, I can sacrifice my two Slime Tokens to gain eight hundred life points for each token" He explained as the two creatures vanished, his life points raising to 2100. "Next I'll activate my own _Emergency Provisions_! Allowing me to sacrifice my Slime Breeding Machine to increase my life points further"

Devoke cackled evilly as his machine dissolved away, and his life points increasing to 3100. "Next, I'll activate this, _Cost Down_! By discarding a card from my hand, I can reduce all level of monsters in my hand by two levels. So now I'll summon this level three monster which was previously a level five monster, _Magic Canceller_! (1800/1600)"

"Magic Canceller" Kyu said as the floating machine with five mechanical tentacles like a sea creature formed on the field.

"With this machine on the field, no magic cards can be activated." Devoke smiled. "I'll then set my last card face down and move to my Battle Phase."

Devoke snickered as his god powered up. "This is so gracious, finally being able to beat one no one has. Violet was only lucky, seeing as how her rank scores way higher than yours. I will soon be number one."

"Duelist like you don't become number one by stealing cards, they earn respect from their peers" Kyu shouted.

"We'll find out as soon as my god card defeats you" Devoke said, pointing at Kyu. "Obelisk, destroy his Seraphim Rampart Gunner"

"I can't lose now." Kyu said to himself. "Reveal trap card, _Magic Arm Shield_"

"Are you kidding me, traps are ineffective to my great god." Devoke smirked.

"That's true, but I'm using my trap against your Magic Canceller" Kyu said, pointing at a long arm appeared, grabbing the robot. Meanwhile, the god had thrusted it's mighty hand toward Seraphim Rampart Gunner, but the arm moved the machine in front of the gunner.

The god destroyed Devoke's own monster, reducing his life points to 900. "No, all that work I put in to getting my life points higher than yours..." Devoke growled as if he took a step forward and three steps back.

"It's strange how Kyu is doing well in this duel... Trap cards don't work against a god, but effect monsters and magic cards last one turn for a god. Kyu is handling this like a pro." Hide thought. "If I were in his shoes, I would be so pretrified."

"I'll set my last card face down and end my turn." Devoke announced with anger.

"I need just one monster to finish this duel..." Kyu said, watching his deck. "That was my last round for hope. I may not be able to destroy his god, but I will get around to depleting all his life points..."

Kyu quickly drew and glanced at his card, smiling for victory. "Now! I summon this, _Kuriboh_! (300/200)"

Suddenly Devoke burst out laughing. "You think that weak creature can help you defeat my god card" Devoke said.

"I don't plan to defeat your god, only you." Kyu said, pointing. "Once I reveal my face down card, this duel will soon be over! Now atcivate face down magic, _Holy Grail_"

"Holy Grail" Devoke said as his magic card flipped up.

"This magic card equips to my Kuriboh..." Kyu said as a magical grail appeared. Kuriboh grasped it with on claw and suddenly a halo appeared over it's head and angel-like wings sprouted out of it's back. "And increases my Kuriboh's attack power by four hundred (700/200). But that's not all, it also transforms it into an angel"

"So..." Devoke said, oblivious to Kyu's plan.

"Angel's are one of heaven's warriors, warriors of the light side of the universe." Kyu said. "Kuriboh is now a light monster! Now! I sacrifice Kuriboh to my Seraphim Rampart Gunner"

"No" Devoke spoke out, finally realizing Kyu's plan.

Kuriboh suddenly dissolved, winking at Devoke as Seraphim Rampart Gunner held up it's giant gun. "Seraphim Rampart Gunner, attack his life points directly" Kyu said, pointing as the angel let loose a round of bullets at Devoke.

Devoke screamed in pain as he flew backwards, a wide shock appearing through his face as his life points reduced to 0.

"No! No! No! Obelisk! Stay with me" Devoke called out, reaching for the god as it disappeared into the night.

"Now return the god card" Kyu said.

"Never" Devoke shouted, running off, but then crashing into Doxx and falling over. A pair of security guards came and took him off.

"Doxx" Hide and Kyu said, surprised.

"How did you know we were here" Hide asked.

"Well it's not to hard to see a hundred foot duel monster appear out of the blue." Doxx smiled. "When Is aw it, I knew someone had broken into Artifact Center and stole the god cards."

"Well Devoke here only made it away with Obelisk, I managed to slow him down." Kyu smiled.

"Hey wait" Hide said, running over to Devoke who was being held by his arms by the two security guards. He took the God Card off of his duel disk to examine it.

"What" Kyu said, shocked to see that the card had turned pure white, nothing else was left.

"It's fake..." Doxx said. Doxx's reaction was very surprising.

"Yes, the god cards are fake." a voice suddenly said. Seto Kaiba stood in front of the three duelist as Devoke was carried away.

"You knew this all along" Kyu said.

"yes, this was only a plan. Ever since the capture of Pegasus J. Crawford's deck, I needed to trace down every thief in this school, I can't have any secret organizations going on in my school." Kaiba said.

"if the card was fake, how come it worked for the duel disk" Doxx asked.

"They did work for the duel disk, but there was a certain time limit for the card to expire, it seemed the expiration period ended right after the duel was finished between you and Devoke. You have a good sense of dueling, Kyu, I plan to see you work even harder than that." Kaiba said, he nodded and left them. "Get back to your dormitories, quick."

"Well Doxx, we'll see you tomorrow then." Hide said, bowing.

"No problem." Doxx waved as they split.

Kyu and Hide headed back to the Obelisk Dormitory, thinking. "Why does Kaiba keep insisting I try harder... Am I awaiting for some duel to come my way" Kyu said out loud.

"Probably... By the end of the school year, we'll find out." Hide said as they arrived to their room. They opened the door with Yukie standing in front of them with her blue night gown on, her arms crossed, and her foot patting the ground.

"So, you two decided to leave the night and duel a duelist with a god card and NOT EVER INVITE ME" Yukie said.

"Well we didn't want you to get in trouble" Hide said, waving his hands as Yukie chucked a pillow at them.

"Hey" Kyu said, throwing the pillow back.

"Knock it off we're trying to sleep" another pair of students yelled from the other side of the wall. Kyu, Hide, and Yukie laughed as they proceeded with their pillow fight.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Treasure of Heaven**: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must draw from their respective decks until each hand has 6 cards.

**Emergency Provisions**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Send Magic or Trap cards on your side of the field, to the Graveyard to increase your Life Points by 1000 per card. This card is excluded.

**Bond of Brothers**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 2 monsters from your hand with the same Type.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Z Metal Caterpillar**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon head", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 600. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**XYZ Dragon Cannon:** Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc"X Head Cannon" "Y Dragon Head" "Z.Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.

**Seraphim Gunner**: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ The Attack points of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Seraphim Saber**: Level 4 / 1600/1500/ Light / Angel / Desc: The ATK of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Oblivious Mistake**: TRAP / Desc: When this card is sent from the field (while face down) to the graveyard due to a card effect, Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your hand, to the field.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse two or more monsters on the field or from your hand to create 1 fusion monster.

**Seraphim Rampart Gunner**: Level 7 / 2600/1300/ Light / Angel / Fusion / Desc"Seraphim Gunner" "Seraphim Sabre". You can sacrifice 1 face-up Light-Type monster for this card to attack your opponent's Life Points directly. This effect can only be used once per turn.

**Token Harvest Festival**: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all Token on the field. Increase your Life Points by the number of tokens destroyed x800 points

**Cost Down**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to reduce all monsters in your hand by 2 Levels for the rest of the turn.

**Magic Canceller**: Level 5 / 1800/1600/ Wind / Machine / Desc: While this card is face-up on the field, Magic Cards cannot be activated, the effects of all face-up Magic Cards are negated.

**Magic Arm Shield**: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent announces an attack, you can control shift one monster on your opponent's side of the field and make that monster the attack target.

**Kuriboh**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If this card is in your hand, you can send this card to your graveyard to negate Battle Damage of an attacking monster.

**Holy Grail**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card automatically becomes an Angel and Light-Type monster. Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 300.


	27. Kaijou's Descent

**27. Kaijou's Decent**

* * *

"This is a great story, The Odyssey..." Kyu said, setting a large book down as the class bell rang.

"Come on, Kyu, we have to get to lunch! I'm starving" Hide said, nudging Kyu's arm.

"Just a sec, let me finish this section." Kyu said, his eyes scanning the book quickly. "Ok let's go."

Kyu dumped the book in his book bag and left. "I wish I was just like Odysseus from the Odyssey... Such a powerful and smart warrior" Kyu laughed.

"Many people would compare you two, but you get a D on smarts." Hide joked.

"Haha, whatever. Hey there's Yukie." Kyu pointed out.

"Hey guys, what took you so long" Yukie asked.

"Reading a great book." Kyu said happily as they sat down with Doxx. Doxx looked a bit nervous. "What's up Doxx"

"I hear South School Duelist Academy's principle, Kaijou, is coming for a visit." Doxx said.

"What's there to be so nervous about" Hide asked.

"He's been trying to buy this island off from Seto Kaiba for a while, I have a feeling there's been a student here whose been researching for Kaijou." Doxx explained. "If he buys Duelist Academy, then he go by Kaijou's rules and Osiris red students, along with low rank students in other dormitories will be sent home without an education within this school."

"How does Kaijou expect in gaining ownership of this school" Yukie asked.

"Dueling. It's been a tradition for several years. Kaiba and Kaijou duke it out, if Kaiba wins, Kaijou waits another year, if Kaijou wins, Kaiba gives the deed of the school to Kaijou." Doxx said.

"What does Kaiba have to lose? He's a great duelist." Kyu said. "I wish i could challenge him to a duel... He's one of my most favorite duelist, aside from Yugi Mutou."

"Kaijou has also a reputation to spread, he deals with a deck which no one has beaten, except for Seto Kaiba." Doxx said. "The match will begin after lunch hour."

"Then we've got to see it" Kyu said. "If Kaiba really counts on us to work hard, then we'll have to study from his strategies"

"Excellent idea." Yukie said.

"Yeah, I'd like to see what kind of deck this Kaijou man has." Hide said. And hour came by and students rushed into the Sky Dome arena where Kaijou, the principle of South School stood in front of Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba, you know the rules." Kaijou smiled, brushing his hand through his slick black hair.

"Of course, our battles proceed us, you may have the skills, but not enough to rule my school." Kaiba growled as he slid his deck into his deck holster.

"Very well." Kaijou said, brushing the dust off of his slick black suit.

"Duel" Kaijou and Kaiba announced, their lie points raisin to 4000. All the students began to chant Kaiba's name as he drew his first five.

Kyu joined along with the chanting while Quartz appeared, leaning against a post and smiling. Hide eyed Quartz who gave him a smiling evil expression.

"I will begin" Kaijou announced, drawing his card. "_Siren of Ballad_, in defense mode! (2200/300)"

"Siren..." Kyu said as a magical woman appeared, she wore a long pink gown and she threw back her blonde hair.

"I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn." Kaijou announced.

"My turn, draw" Kaiba announced. "I'll activate this magic card, _Decent of White Dragon_"

"Hmm, already trying to summon your Blue Eyes are you..." Kaijou smirked as the magic card rose up onto the field and began to glow.

"By using this magic card, I'll sacrifice Blade Knight from my hand to bring forth _Knight of White Dragon_! (1900/2000)" Kaiba announced as the arena began to rumble and the knight riding dragon burst out from the card. "And now! I'll activate it's effect by sacrificing it to summon my _Blue Eyes White Dragon_! (3000/2500)"

The knight suddenly vanished and the dragon appeared in it's place. People cheered as Kaiba's signature card was summoned, it roared through the dome at Kaijou.

"Because I used Knight of White Dragon's effect, my Blue Eyes can't attack your monster, so I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Kaiba announced as Kaijou smirked.

"Draw..." Kaijou said calmly.

"This is not like him this year... What is he up to..." Kaiba thought.

"I'll summon this, _Siren of Melody_! In defense mode (1400/1700)" Kaijou announced as another siren appeared, dressed in a light blue gown and with brown hair.

Both stood there, singing a wonderful melody. Suddenly Kyu gasped. "The Sirens" He said.

"What" Doxx asked.

Kyu took out his book, of The Odyssey and showed him a picture of the same exact looking Sirens as Kaijou had on the field. "What a coincidence..." Hide said, surprised.

"If I'm right, then if he summons another Siren, then Kaiba might be in trouble." Kyu said, looking into the sky arena.

"My turn ends." Kaijou announced.

"Summon any more of these weak monsters, then you'll be doomed for sure." Kaiba threatened.

"Oh please, Seto Kaiba, I have full intention on summoning these so called 'weak' monsters." Kaijou laughed.

"Draw" Kaiba announced, drawing his card. "I'll summon _Versago The Destroyer_ in defense mode (900/1100). Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon, destroy his Siren of Ballad"

"Reveal trap card, _Poseidon's Rage_..." Kaijou said calmly as his trap card flipped up. "This trap allows me to negate your attack, but that's not all, any water monsters in my hand will have the exact same attack power as your Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"What" Kaiba gasped as a giant water wave appeared. Blue Eyes blasted a lightning blast from it's mouth directly into the water wave, making an explosion of water.

"No way, Kaijou could just summon any weak water monster and it'll automatically become as strong as Kaiba's ultimate Blue Eyes..." Hide said.

Kaiba growled. "I'll end my turn." He said angrily.

"Draw... Kaiba, your anger is the essence of which keeps you from winning any duels. You're letting your students down, but I can bring them back up." Kaijou said, taking a card from his hand. "So now! I'll activate this, _Athena's Love Song_"

"So your deck is based on The Odyssey, how nice." Kaiba said. "I've read this novel before, but none of your cards will be able to take me down."

"Seto Kaiba, you seem so confident, I'm surprised not even you could sense what your students are up to. Your too busy working on ways to defeat every single duelist you don't even bother to search up on anyone trying to defeat you." Kaijou said.

"What" Kaiba said.

"My trap card allows me to take control of one of your monsters on the field once I discard two cards from my hand." Kaijou explained, sending two cards from his hand, to his graveyard holster, he now only had one card in his hand. "And now! I take control of your Blue Eyes White Dragon"

"No..." Kaiba growled as several music notes floated out of the magic card and floated around the dragon's head. The dragon was lead to Kaijou's side of the field by the music notes. Kaijou laughed evilly as the music notes vanished.

"And now... I'll sacrifice your Blue Eyes White Dragon in order to summon this, _Siren of Nocturne_! (2400/1500)" Kaijou announced as a Siren in a black gown appeared, her black hair flowing in the wind. "And now that I have my three Sirens, their effects are active"

"What do you mean" Kaiba said.

"Don't you remember when great Odysseus traveled from Circe's island to try and get back home? On his travels, he came across the beloved Sirens who gave out sweet melodies to lure men out and destroy them." Kaijou explained. "Well that's exactly what my three Sirens plan on doing. As long as all three are on the field, your monsters may not change their battle positions or attack on your Battle Phase"

"No..." Kaiba growled, clenching a fist as the three sirens began to sing a soft melody in front of Kaiba.

"Kaiba's caught in a trap..." Yukie said.

"I'll shift Siren of Melody into attack mode (1700/1600)" Kaijou announced as the Siren's voice became louder. "And now, Siren of Melody, destroy his Versago The Destroyer"

The Siren's voice became into screeching. Everyone in the crowd covered their ears in pain as a sound wave came and crashed into the demon, destroying it.

"And now, Siren of Nocturne, attack his life points directly" Kaijou announced, pointing at Kaiba. The siren once again screeched directly at Kaiba. Kaiba growled in pain, covering his ears as his life points reduced to 1600.

Kaijou laughed. "Music to my ears, my turn ends." Kaijou announced.

"My turn, draw" Kaiba announced, drawing his next card. "You were just lucky... I will not let my students rule under your hands..."

"We'll see about that." Kaijou smirked. "Your monsters can't even attack, they're just useless to you."

"Activate magic card, _Pot of Greed_" Kaiba announced. "This card allows me to draw two extra cards from my deck."

Kaiba looked at his hand and smiled. "Heh..." Kaijou said.

"And now! I'll activate my face down card, _Mechanical Magic Mirror_" Kaiba announced.

"No..." Kaijou said in shock, predicting the card which Kaiba would want.

"This trap allows me to use one magic card from your graveyard, and I chose _Athena's Love Song_" Kaiba announced as a machine appeared with the head of a mirror. The mirror glistened and revealed the magic card. "I'll discard two cards from my hand to gain control of your Siren of Nocturne"

Suddenly the black haired siren floated to Kaiba's side of the field. "Next, I'll activate this magic card, _Cost Down_" He announced. "This magic card reduces all monsters in my hand by two levels, allowing me to summon a great monster with the price of one sacrifice"

"Another Blue Eyes..." Kaijou growled. "How I hate those things..."

"And now! I sacrifice Siren of Nocturne to summon my second _Blue Eyes White Dragon_! (3000/2500)" Kaiba announced as the dragon rose up, roaring. People began cheering, Kaiba was finally picking it up. "And since you're missing one siren, I'm allowed to attack! Blue Eyes White Dragon, destroy his Siren of Melody"

The Blue Eyes sent a lightning blast from its mouth to the siren, destroying it. The siren screamed as she was destroyed, reducing Kaijou's life points to 2700. Kaijou growled. "I'll set a card face down then end my turn." Kaiba announced with a smirk.

"Draw..." Kaijou growled, but suddenly his angered face turned into a smile. "Now, I sacrifice my Siren of Ballad to summon this..."

"You do remember when Odysseus traveled through the land where Scylla resides..." Kaijou said.

"Enough of this! Continue this duel now" Kaiba demanded.

"Very well, Seto Kaiba, but have you know, your winning streak is about to stop." Kaijou said with a determined face of evil. Kaijou's Siren of Ballad dissolved and then he slapped down the card on his duel disk. "Now I summon this, _Scylla of The Sea_! (1600/1600)"

"No a water monster..." Kyu gasped.

"A weak monster for such a high level." Kaiba said as an eight headed sea serpent rose to the field.

"This sea monster gains three turn counters, you can still attack it, but it won't be sent to the graveyard, instead a turn counter is taken off. Just like it has eight heads to survive with, this one has three lives you must destroy before you can target the heart of this beast." Kaijou explained. "Oh, and let's not forget about my old trap card, Poseidon's Rage."

"No..." Kaiba growled.

"That's right, because you attacked with Blue Eyes, my Scylla of The Sea's attack power is now at level with your Blue Eyes" Kaijou announced as his sea serpent's attack power grew to 3000. "Now, Scylla of The Sea, attack his Blue Eyes White Dragon"

The two monsters collided together and there was an explosion. Kaiba covered himself from the bright light as Kaijou stood there snickering. Kaijou's Scylla of The Sea was perfectly fine but Kaiba's Blue Eyes was gone.

"No" Kyu gasped.

"Kaiba... Is losing..." Doxx said.

"How can this happen" Hide said.

"This is impossible" Yukie added.

Kaiba was also shocked, Kaijou was different then the last few years. "How are you able to do this, Kaijou..." Kaiba said.

"I had a friend... Someone who knows that they are worthy enough to rule over you." Kaijou smiled.

"One of my honor students..." Kaiba said.

"Excellent guess, Seto Kaiba, but I was asked not to reveal any identities." Kaijou smiled.

"Quartz..." Hide growled as the group looked over at the smirking Obelisk Blue student.

"Great show, isn't it, Kyu-Haru." Quartz said. "Maybe it's about time we had a new leader."

"Why would you do this type of thing! Spying on Kaiba just because you don't like him" Yukie hissed.

"Why? I was a full fledged honor student, I was so close to being better than Violet, until you arrived to this school..." Quartz said, walking down the steps. "You ruined my reputation here..."

"You ruined it yourself" Kyu growled, standing up to face him. "If you weren't so greedy and power hungry, none of this would be happening and we wouldn't know each other"

"Kyu-Haru, Quartz-san, settle down." Miss. Yukiko said.

Quartz simply smiled as Kyu sat down with a glare. "Well anyway, I better be off, Kaijou wants me to be in his new office after this duel." Quartz said.

"My turn ends." Kaijou announced.

"Draw..." Kaiba announced, drawing his card. Kaiba's expression turned desperate.

"I see your deck is not on your side this time." Kaijou smiled. Kaiba looked down from the glass arena down at all the students whose faces looked up.

"I'm sorry..." Kaiba uttered. He placed his hand over the top of his deck holster. There was a sudden alarm which announced on the big screen that Kaiba surrendered.

Everyone was in disbelief as Kaiba looked down in failure. Kaijou smiled, putting his hands in his pocket. "It's what I want for these students. You're just a young teenager, an adult is much better for the kids." Kaijou said.

Kaiba didn't say anything all Kaijou did was show him a contract. "Sign here and the school will be out of your control." Kaijou said, handing him a pen.

Everyone went silent. "Don't do it Kaiba! This school is yours and you've got nothing to lose" Kyu suddenly screamed.

People joined in, yelling at Kaiba to not sign the contract. "I made a deal... And I must be true to my word..." Kaiba said, signing his signature.

Kaijou took the contract and handed it to his personal security guard who quickly walked off. The arena lowered and students began to boo at Kaijou, Kaiba stood up in anger. "Stop this nonsense" Kaiba yelled. "He is your new leader, you will learn to appreciate him and obey his rules! If you hate it so much you might as well drop out"

Everyone grew silent and Kaiba left quickly. Kaijou stood there. "Back to your dormitories, students." Kaijou announced. With that the students silently left.

Kaiba had moved out his items from his office. "Where will you be now" Kaijou asked, entering the giant office.

"Where ever you won't be." Kaiba growled, leaving and slamming the door.

Kaijou laughed as suddenly the door opened. Quartz came in. "Kaijou-Sama..." He said.

"Ahh yes, your reward, let's talk about it tomorrow, I need to get use to my surroundings first." Kaijou said, brushing him off. Quartz left silently.

"I can't believe this..." Kyu said. "Kaiba seemed like he knew he was going to lose..."

"I just don't know what to do now..." Hide thought. "Without Seto Kaiba, it's not the same."

"I see you on that." Yukie said, throwing a girl magazine into a pile of other magazines.

The night fell and dinner passed by without a sound. Many Osiris Red students were being scheduled to leave in a week, some Ra Yellow students were also scheduled along with a few Obelisk Blue students.

Kyu, Hide, Yukie, and Doxx were one of the lucky ones to stay. Sophia and Genesis were to stay because of Quartz's reasonings.

Bed time came upon and Kaijou scheduled a early sleep for all students. There was a tight crowd of security guards passing by, making sure no students were going out or staying up.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Kyu said, covering his ears with his pillow. He couldn't go to sleep with all the walking going on outside.

The walking stopped and Kyu looked out the window into the star lit sky. "Kaiba... Don't give up, I promise I'll find a way to get you back your school." Kyu said in his mind.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Siren of Ballad**: Level 4 / 300/2200/ Air / Angel / Desc: When this card is face-up along with "Siren of Melody" and "Siren of Nocturne" on the field, Monsters on your opponent's side of the field cannot change their Battle Position, or attack during your Battle Phase.

**Decent of White Dragon**: RITUAL MAGIC / Desc: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Knight of White Dragon". You must also offer monsters whose total level equal 4 or more a sa Sacrifice from the field or your hand.

**Knight of White Dragon**: Level 4 / 1900/2000/ Light / Dragon / Ritual / Desc: This monster can only be Special Summoned by the Magic Card"Decent of White Dragon". You must also offer monsters whose total level equal 4 or more as a Sacrifice from the field or your hand. When this monster attacks a face-down defense position monster, destroy the face-down monster immediately with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or damage calculation. You can Special Summon 1 "Blue Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or deck by offering this card as a Sacrifice during your Main Phase. ("Blue Eyes White Dragon" cannot attack in this turn.)

**Blue Eyes White Dragon**: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Light / Dragon.

**Siren of Melody**: Level 4 / 1700/1400/ Air / Angel / Desc: When this card is face-up along with "Siren of Ballad" and "Siren of Nocturne" on the field, Monsters on your opponent's side of the field cannot change their Battle Position or attack during your Battle Phase.

**Versago The Destroyer**: Level 3 / 1100/900/ Dark / Demon / Desc: You can substitute this card for any 1 Fusion-Material Monster. When you do this, the other Fusion Material Monster(s) must be the correct one(s).

**Poseidon's Rage**: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters. For the rest of the duel, any Water-Type monsters that are summoned to the field (Excluding any monsters on the field) will have the same ATK as the attacking monster.

**Athena's Love Song**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 2 cards from your hand to take control of 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field.

**Siren of Nocturne**: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Air / Angel / Desc: When this card is face-up along with "Siren of Melody" and "Siren of Ballad" on the field, Monsters on your opponent's side of the field cannot change their Battle Position, or attack during your Battle Phase.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Mechanical Magic Mirror**: TRAP / Desc: Activate 1 Magic Card from your opponent's Graveyard.

**Cost Down**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to reduce all monsters in your hand by 2 Levels for the rest of the turn.

**Scylla Of The Sea**: Level 5 / 1600/1600/ Water / Serpent / Desc: When this card is summoned, add 3 "Turn Counters" to this card. Each time when your opponent attacks this card with a higher ATK, remove 1 "Turn Counter" but do not send this card to the Graveyard (Battle damage still counts). When this card is attacked with no "Turn Counters" this card is sent to the graveyard.


	28. Repent of Obelisk Blue

**28. Repent of Obelisk Blue**

* * *

There was loud music playing, Beethoven music. Hide, Kyu, and Yukie all woke up in a sudden burst, but then fell back down, tired, covering their ears.

"What's going on now" Kyu moaned.

"Looks like Kaijou wants us to be up early." Hide said.

Yukie got up to look outside, as she did, she saw some of her girl friends leaving with their bags. "Yuka, where are you going" Yukie said, running up to her fellow Obelisk Blue student. Yuka was wearing her normal day clothes and was carrying a large bag and being lead away by security guards.

"I have to go, I've been expelled." Yuka said sadly as she disappeared down the hall. Some students were complaining about the loud music.

"Get back to your rooms and change" A security guard demanded.

"Let me go" Yukie screamed as a guard grabbed her arm, pushing her into her room. The guard closed the door and locked it, leaving them in.

Hide and Kyu were already changing. "Why are they doing this to us..." Yukie said, sitting on her bed.

"We have to find a way to get Seto Kaiba back to school." Kyu said, putting on a clean shirt.

"But how, he's out of our reach by now." Hide said.

"As of now, all students must wake up at 6 in the morning. Any students fail to do so will be severely punished." Kaijou's voice said. "Lunch will be served at 4:30 and Dinner at 8:00."

"What about Breakfast" Kyu asked.

"Cancelled." A voice suddenly said. Doxx was outside their window and pushed it open, carrying a bag of food.

"Where'd you get that" Yukie said, putting on her uniform jacket.

"I keep a stash of food, just incase I get hungry." He said, dumping the bag on the desk. "This is crazy... Kaijou is just one of those strict teachers like in the other schools."

"How do you know this" Kyu asked, grabbing a kennel of hot water and making hot tea.

"I've been there. Field trips usually are scheduled for honor students to check out the other schools." Doxx said as Yukie handed him a cup of tea. "But what I don't like is the fact that I'm being moved to Obelisk Blue dormitory."

"You are" Hide said, amazed. "But you don't seem happy with it."

"Ra Yellow is my home dormitory, I've always been there for my roommates and classes. I don't expect to start a new life here, no offense to you guys." Doxx said. "The worst part is that I'm bunking in with Sophia and Genesis."

"Ooo, harsh..." Yukie said, patting him on the back.

"Atleast we can still duel..." Hide said.

Kaijou leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of red wine as he laughed on. "Finally, I rule. No on can oppose me now." Kaijou smiled.

Kyu headed to his class when a security guard approached him. "Are you Obelisk Blue student Kyu-Haru" the guard asked, Kyu nodded.

"You have a new class to get to, please come with me." The guard said, holding onto his arm and pulling him away. Hide looked out the door to see the guard pulling Kyu away. Kyu looked at Hide and shrugged as Hide looked confused.

The guard dumped him off into a class room where most students were from Obelisk Blue. He recognized one face, Quartz.

There was one seat left and Quartz was right next to it. Kyu quickly sat down without looking at Quartz. "Ok class..." Mr. Fujiyo announced. "We were originally suppose to do a Exhibition Match today, but since the rules have been changed, we have practice duels. I've set up partners so please as I call your name, get to your arena."

An hour passed and class was over. Kyu had no classes with anyone he was close to in the school. "I wonder how Kyu's doing..." Yukie thought as she dozed off in class.

"Kyu... What are we going to do" Hide thought, looking at the ceiling. Finally lunch came by and everyone met.

"So I was in class and..." Yukie went on when Doxx came running over.

"Guys, there are protesters outside of Kaijou's office." He said. "It's getting pretty heavy."

"Let's check it out then." Kyu said as the group ran off outside the hall where a bunch of guards pulled some Obelisk Blue students away.

"Kyu-Haru! Come help us defeat this guy" One Obelisk Blue student said.He came over, lending out a hand. "I'm Sugimura, one of the honor students here."

"Watch this kid, Kyu, he's one of the wealthiest students here in Duelist Academy, he's all about raising his stocks and getting more money." Doxx whispered.

"No..." Kyu said, not moving his hand. "Kaijou may be the problem, but we shouldn't be acting like this."

"What do you mean" Sugimura asked.

"We should leave Kaijou alone..." Kyu said, looking away.

"Are you crazy! Kaijou is ruining our lives, and you're not doing anything to stop this..." Sugimura growled.

"I'm saying we need to stay cool for a while." Kyu said.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to think you were the spy that caused Kaijou to win that duel yesterday." Sugimura said, pointing his finger.

"Now you're just being crazy! I'm not the spy, I'm doing what's right." Kyu said.

"Sugimura, leave him alone, he's just trying to make things better." Doxx said.

"You're only protecting Kaijou because you care most about him. No wonder things have changed ever since you enlisted here." Sugimura said. "Kyu-Haru, I challenge you to a duel"

"A duel..." Kyu said.

"Yes, I'm the type of person who can tell what kind of a person is by their dueling ways." Sugimura said. "If you say your a true student here, you'll duel me now."

Kyu had his determined expression. "Fine, I'll accept your challenge." Kyu said as both Sugimura and Kyu's duel disk folded out. Both slid their decks into their deck holster and their life points rose to 4000.

"I'll being..." Sugimura announced, drawing his card. "And now I'll summon this, _Token Master_! (1000/1600)"

"Token Master..." Kyu said as the warrior appeared. It had an outfit made of coins and gold dollars.

"Token Master, is one of my own stronger cards. If you didn't know, I base my deck on tokens, as a sign of my wealth." Sugimura explained. "I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Draw..." Kyu announced. "I'll summon this, _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500) In attack mode."

Sugimura smiled. "Part of your favorite monster... You make me sick to see how much of a bond you share between you and your monsters." He said.

"Sugimura, you know nothing" Kyu said. "X Head Cannon, destroy his Token Master"

"Reveal trap card! _One Dollar Silver Coin_" Sugimura announced as the machine jumped forward, raising it's mechanical fist. Suddenly a giant silver coin appeared, blocking the attack off. "This trap card negates the attack on my monster if its attack is one thousand or less. My Token Master's attack points is just at one thousand."

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn..." Kyu announced.

"Draw..." Sugimura announced, smiling. "Activate face down card! _Scapegoat_"

Suddenly Sugimura's face down card flipped up. "His first set of tokens..." Kyu said as Hide, Yukie, and Doxx stood strong behind him.

"This automatically summons four _Sheep Tokens_ to the field! (4x 0/0)" Sugimura announced as four different colored sheep rose to the field. "But that's not all. Because my Token Master is on the field, each of my Sheep Tokens gain an additional one thousand attack points."

"What" Kyu said, shocked as the four goats began to glow, all their attack power rising to 1000.

"Yes, they still are weak, but this magic card should do the trick! Now I activate this, _Brave Attack_" Sugimura announced, placing the magic card on the field. "With this magic card, I can combine the attack power of my four sheep token for a full on assault"

"No" Kyu gasped.

"Now Sheep Tokens! Attack" Sugimura announced as the four goats charged, crashing into the X Head Cannon and destroying it. "And with all four sheep tokens, it deals four thousand damage to your X Head Cannon"

"Err.." Kyu growled, blocking himself from the flying debris as his life points reduced to 1800.

"But because I've sent all four of my Sheep Token to the graveyard, Token Master takes away five hundred life points from me for each token (LP: 2000)" Sugimura explained. "I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn.".

"Draw..." Kyu announced, smiling at his hand. "Now! I'll activate my own, _Scapegoat_"

"No..." Sugimura gasped as four _Sheep Tokens_ formed on the field.

"And because of our Token Master, my own Sheep Tokens gain an additional one thousand attack points (4x 1000/0)" Kyu explained. "But that's not all... I'll then activate this, _Wing of Evolution!_"

"What" Sugimura said in shock.

"This magic card allows me to evolve one of my own monsters on the field, by discarding two cards from my hand, to my graveyard." Kyu explained, sending two cards to his graveyard holster. "And now! Evolve my Sheep Token"

"No way..." Sugimura growled as the white goat began to grow long wings and evolve into a tall mountain goat, it's horns glistening with light and it's green eyes glaring at Token master.

"I've evolved my Sheep Token into _Great Horned Jett_! (2800/1600)" Kyu announced as the mountain goat stood tall.

"And since I've summoned it, I get four extra _Sheep Tokens_ but since my monster card zone limit is almost full, I only get one. (0/0)" Kyu explained. "Also, you won't be able to touch my Great Horned Jett without destroying my tokens. Also, because of your Token Master, my Sheep Token gains attack points (1000/0)"

"You..." Sugimura growled.

"Now! Great Horned Jett, destroy his Token Master" Kyu announced, pointing at the warrior.

The mountain goat let a loud cry and flew forward it's feather wings flapping wildly as it charged at the warrior, destroying it. Sugimura growled, shielding himself with his arm as the wind blew passed him, reducing his life points to 200.

"But because you destroyed my Token Master, all your sheep tokens attack power disappears." Sugimura smiled as all of Kyu's sheep tokens attack power reduced to 0.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw..." Sugimura announced, drawing his card. "Now I activate this, _Pot of Greed_! Allowing me to draw two cards"

Sugimura drew his two cards and smiled. "And now! I'll activate this magic card, _Token Harvest Festival_"

"No..." Kyu gasped.

"This magic card will sacrifice all tokens on the field, all the while of giving me eight hundred life points for each token that was sacrificed." Sugimura explained as all four of Kyu's sheep tokens dissolved, their essence flowing around Sugimura as his life points rose to 3400.

"Reveal trap card" Kyu announced. "_Omegas of The Pack_"

"Huh" Sugimura said.

"This trap card brings back all the monsters, with the attack power of five hundred or less, that have been destroyed." Kyu said as his four sheep tokens returned to the field, all in attack position.

"All in attack position? Sounds risky." Sugimura smirked, taking the last card in his hand. "Now, I summon this! _Reverse Gire Panda_! (800/1600)"

"No" Hide, Yukie, and Doxx gasped as a large panda materialized to the field.

"This monster's attack power is determined by the number of monsters on your field. Increasing it by five hundred for each monster on your side of the field, there's five so now my panda gains two thousand attack points! (2800/1600)" Sugimura said.

"Both of our monsters are equal now..." Kyu said.

"Now! Reverse Gire Panda, attack and destroy his Sheep Token" Sugimura announced, pointing at the small goat as the panda charged forward.

Kyu took the last card in his hand. "Activate magic card, _Shrink_" He said as the magic card rose up from the ground. "This magic card reduces the attack of your Reverse Gire Panda by half"

The panda's attack power reduced to 1400, it stood tall in front of the small goat, crushing it with it's paw, reducing Kyu's life points to 400.

"And because you destroyed one of my monsters, your panda's attack power reduces" Kyu said, pointing a the Reverse Gire Panda's attack power reduced to 2300.

"My turn ends..." Sugimura announced.

"Draw" Kyu announced, drawing his card. "I'll shift the rest of my Sheep Tokens into defense mode. Now! Great Horned Jett, attack and destroy his Reverse Gire Panda"

The mountain goat charged into the panda, it's horns puncturing the bear and destroying it, reducing Sugimura's life points to 2900.

Sugimura growled. "I'll then end my turn." Kyu announced.

"Draw..." Sugimura announced, drawing his card. "Now I'll activate this magic card, _Tempest_! This magic card destroys all magic and trap cards on the field."

Suddenly a giant gust of wind blew up Sugimura's two face down cards, destroying them. "Why would you destroy your own two face down cards" Kyu said.

"The two cards I destroyed were two traps known as _Statue of The Wicked_! Once they are destroyed while face down, then two _Wicked Tokens_! (2x 1000/1000)" Sugimura announced as two devilish demons appeared. "next, I'll sacrifice both so I can summon this! _Genocide Android_! (2200/3400)"

"What" Kyu said in shock as the android materialized to the field, it's gauntlet and chest plate glistening and it's yellow eyes shining brightly.

"This machine's attack power is increased by five hundred attack points for each and every token on the field." Sugimura smiled as the android began to glow. "And since you have three sheep tokens, it's attack power is increased by fifteen hundred"

Sugimura laughed as his android's attack power grew to 3200. "How do you expect you'll win if you can't attack my Great Horned Jett unless you destroy my sheep tokens" Kyu asked.

"With this..." Sugimura smiled evilly, holding up a magic card. "I activate this! _Bank Collector_! This removes all tokens off of the field until the end of my turn"

Suddenly Kyu's three goats suddenly vanished. "And now! This duel's mine! Genocide Android, destroy his Great Horned Jett" Sugimura yelled. "You're a traitor, Kyu-Haru, and I hope you never show your face again"

"No! If this attack is successful, then Kyu will lose" Doxx gasped.

"You told me you can find out a person's personality by duel... But you've shown me nothing so far" Kyu said. Suddenly a card slipped out of his graveyard holster and into Kyu's hand.

Suddenly a energy barrier stopped the android as it blasted a yellow beam from it's eyes, it's attack became invalid. "What" Sugimura said in shock. "How did you do this"

"With this, my _Lightning Turtle._" Kyu explained. "I was able to discard this card from my hand, to my graveyard when I activated my Wing of Evolution."

"That's right..." Sugimura said, remembering back to when he discarded his two cards.

"And Lightning Turtle's effect allows me to end any one of your battle phases, I was saving this for a time I needed." Kyu said.

"Very well, my turn ends." Sugimura announced.

"Draw..." Kyu announced. "Now I activate this, _Treasure of Heaven_! Forcing us to draw until each of our hands have six cards"

Each person drew from their deck, and Kyu smiled. "You will find out what my personality is soon." Kyu said, holding up a card. "Now! I activate this, _Spirit of Unity_"

"What's that" Sugimura said as Kyu's magic card flipped up.

"This magic card increases all my monster's attack power by eight hundred" Kyu announced as all three of his Sheep Tokens grew to 800, and his Great Horned Jett at 3600. "Next I'll use my own _Brave Attack_"

"No" Sugimura gasped. Sugimura was like a legend in Obelisk Blue, but not through out the school. Sugimura was a powerful student, through money, he managed to make his deck of coins and tokens. People were shocked to see Sugimura's Genocide Android go down soon.

"This will gather up all the attack points of all my monsters attack your Genocide Android" Kyu said, pointing at Sugimura. "Now! Attack"

All four monsters charged, their attack power at a total of 6000. They crashed and all monsters were destroyed. Sugimura growled as the wind blew at him, his life points reducing to 100.

"My turn's not over yet" Kyu said, with a determined face. Sugimura saw his expression and his mood suddenly changed. "I activate _Raise Dead_ to bring back _Great Horned Jett_! (2800/1600)"

The winged mountain goat returned to the field with all it's glory. "And attack his life points directly" Kyu said, pointing his finger. Sugimura prepared for the attack as the mountain goat charged, bashing into Sugimura and causing him to fall backwards, his life points reducing to 0.

"I've been beaten..." Sugimura said, shocked.

"Now you see how much I'm dedicated to this school..." Kyu said, giving him a helping hand up.

"I see..." Sugimura said, calmly. "Kyu-Haru, I give you my benefits in this battle, we are with you and support you all the way, please find a way to bring back Seto Kaiba."

With that, Sugimura bowed and Hide gave Kyu a thumbs up until there was a loud slam. "Back to class now! I won't have you disobey my rules or I'll have you all expelled" Kaijou said loudly as the students were frightened. Everyone scurried away until Kyu was last, he glared at Kaijou who just smirked and shut the door.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Token Master**: level 4 / 1000/1600/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: Increase the ATK of call Tokens by 1000. Each time a Token is destroyed by Battle, inflict 500 points of damage to your life points.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**One Dollar Silver Coin**: TRAP / Desc: If your opponent targets a monster with a ATK of 1000 or less, negate the attack.

**Scapegoat**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (Level 1 / 0/0/ Earth / Beast) to the field. These Tokens cannot be used as a Sacrifice Summon.

**Brave Attack**: Combine the ATK of all of your face up monsters and deal damage to your opponent's monster or Life Points (If attack directly). Destroy your monsters at the end of your turn.

**Wing Of Evolution**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 2 cards from your hand, to your graveyard to evolve 1 monster on your side of the field.

**Great Horned Jett**: Level 10 / 2800/1600/ Light / Beast / Desc: Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (Level 1 / 0/0/ Earth / Beast) to the field. This card cannot be attacked by any of your opponent's monsters as long as a "Sheep Token" exists on the field.

**Token Harvest Festival**: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all Token on the field. Increase your Life Points by the number of tokens destroyed x800 points

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Token Harvest Festival**: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all Token on the field. Increase your Life Points by the number of tokens destroyed x800 points

**Omegas of The Pack**: TRAP / Desc: If monsters on the side of your field with the ATK of 500 or less are destroyed during the same turn, you can Special Summon those monsters back on the field in their original position.

**Reverse Gire Panda**: Level 3 / 800/1600/ Earth / Beast / Desc: The ATK of this card increases by 500 for each monster on your opponent's side of the field. When this card attacks with an attack that is higher than the defense of your opponent's defense position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

**Shrink**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Reduce the ATK of one face-up monster on the field by half for the rest of the turn.

**Tempest**: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all Magic and Trap Cards on the field.

**Statue of The Wicked**: TRAP / Desc: When this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Wicked Token" (Level 4/ 1000/1000/ Dark / Demon.) in Attack or Defense Position on your side of the field.

**Genocide Android**: Level 8 / 2200/3400/ Dark / Machine / Desc: This card's ATK is increased by 500 for each Token on the field.

**Bank Collector**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Remove all Tokens on the field, from play. Return those Tokens to the field during the End Phase of your turn.

**Lightning Turtle**: Level 4 / 0/1800/ Light / Machine / Desc: You can remove this card from your Graveyard, from play to end one of your opponent's Battle Phases.

**Treasure of Heaven**: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must draw until each hand has 6 cards.

**Spirit of Unity**: MAGIC / Desc: Increase the ATK of all face-up monsters on your side of the field by 800 ATK. During the end of your turn, send all face-up monsters on your side of the field, to your hand.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.


	29. Betrayal

**29. Betrayal**

* * *

The day that Kyu and Sugimura dueled passed with depression. Kaijou heard no word from any students which he started to get suspicious. 

Kaijou picked up the intercom microphone and spoke into it. "I'm sorry that yesterday seemed so depressing. But to make things fun, parents night will be moved to Saturday." Kaijou said.

"Parents night, one of the best nights of duelist academy, now that Kaijou has taken over, it won't be as fun." Doxx said.

"Wow, I can't wait for this!" Kyu said, excitedly. "Finally my mom and dad will be here and I can show them how much of a great duelist I am..."

"They'll really be proud of you, Kyu." Yukie said. "You've proven to be the best amongst Obelisk Blue."

"Yeah, too bad Seto Kaiba won't be here to meet my parents. My dad is trying to get Seto Kaiba job offer, getting me to work for him when I'm older." Hide sighed. "With Kaijou, it'll be doubtful."

"Don't worry, Hide, Kaiba will make his break through, if he won't then I will." Kyu said.

"So dress formally and obey your parents. I will also be a guest there too." Kaijou said, turning off the intercom.

"Friday, that's the day after tomorrow." Kyu said, looking on the calendar. "Maybe if I can get Kaiba to attend parents night, then maybe he'll challenge Kaijou to a rematch."

"Excellent idea, but how are we going to contact him?" Yukie asked.

"The only person that knows, would be Kaijou. If he's so obssesed with beating down Seto Kaiba, then he'd know how to contact him." Doxx said.

In no time everyone appeared in front of Kaijou's office. Kyu courageously knocked on the door, Kaijou accepted them in. "Tell me, honorable Obelisk Blue Student, Kyu-Haru, what is it you want." Kaijou said, sucking up to him.

"I want Seto Kaiba to attend the parents night." Kyu said.

"Out of the question, Seto Kaiba no longer is in service of this academy." Kaijou said.

"This is his school, you know it, he built it with all of his heart, he dedicated it to duel monsters. You wouldn't let yourself take it all to your self." Kyu said with his friends standing strong behind him.

"Please! Atleast let him stay for a few hours, it would be better for the students!" Doxx said.

"Why, because you all idolize him so much, because he was the one who has actually beaten the greatest duel legend? Because of his power..." Kaijou said. "For once I've always wanted to be him, be around him, work for him... He turned me down on a job offer, saying I crave too much power and that I'm obssesed, now look at me, I have him at mercy and there's no way I'll let him take me down!"

Kaijou's face turned red as he spoke but he calmed down. "The answer is no, if you so as much try and contact him, then I will make sure you never see this school again." Kaijou growled and sent them away.

Quartz, on the other side of the door was listening to the conversation when the door opened, he backed away, seeing an angry group of Obelisk Blue students walk away.

Quartz walked in, standing in front of Kaijou who fixed his tie. "You called sir?" Quartz said.

"Yes, I'm deporting you down to Ra Yellow." Kaijou simply said, Quartz's face turned ghost white.

"What! Why would you do such a thing!" Quartz stammered.

"Look at this." Kaijou said, pressing a button on his desk, causing a giant screen to lower, covering the windows and dimming the light. It showed Kyu and Quartz facing each other, Kyu's two winning duels against him. "Your rank hurts your position of Obelisk Blue, you no longer deserve to be in this dormitory. Because you've lost twice by Kyu-Haru."

"This can't be! I've worked long and hard to get you here and now you're just going to throw me away!" Quartz growled, slamming his fists on his desk.

"Keep up that attitude and you'll be out of here, permanently." Kaijou simply said. "And change because I don't want no Ra Yellow student wearing a Obelisk Blue uniform."

Quartz's anger rose. "I've brought you to this level I'll easily take you down!" Quartz yelled, taking out a duel disk from his book bag and sliding his deck in. "I challenge you to a duel."

"Are you sure?" Kaijou said, smiling.

"I've studied your deck and I know your weaknesses, now duel me!" Quartz growled.

"Very well." Kaijou smiled, taking out his duel disk and sliding his deck in. Quartz backed up so the duel field was set, their life points raising to 4000.

"Draw!" Quartz announced drawing his first card of the duel. "When I win, I'll have you eliminated from this academy!"

"Very well, if I win, you are sent home." Kaijou smirked.

"Now! I summon this, _Daemon Devil_! (1000/1200) In defense mode!" Quartz announced as the demon rose up from a firery hole in the ground. "Next, I can automatically special summon these three monsters, _Gila Monsters_! (3x 1600/1000)"

"Hmmm..." Kaijou said as three giant black lizards materialized to the field.

"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn." Quartz announced.

"Draw..." Kaijou simply said, drawing his card. "Now! I activate this, _Cost Down_! With this, all levels of monsters in my hand reduce by two, so then, I'll summon this! _Cyclops_! (1500/1500)"

"What..." Quartz said as a giant man with one eye appeared. He wielded a giant club and wore a loin cloth.

"Cyclops, destroy his Daemon Devil!"Kaijou announced, pointing at the black demon. The one eyed giant charged, raising it's club and bashing it into the demon, destroying it.

Quartz shielded himself from the flying wind that flew at him from the attack. He didn't care that his devil was destroyed but Kaijou chuckled.

"And because I've attacked and destroyed your Daemon Devil, my Cyclops gains an additional two hundred attack points! (1700/1000)" Kaijou explained as the giant began to glow. "Also it can attack twice during battle phase so now, Cyclops! Destroy one of his Gila Monsters!"

"No..." Quartz growled as the cyclops turned toward the lizard and clubbing it with it's club, causing it to exploded into pieces. Quartz shielded himself from the flying debris as his life points reduced to 3900. The cyclops slowly walked to Kaijou's side of the field.

"I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn." Kaijou announced.

"Draw..." Quartz announced, drawing his card. "Now I'll activate this, _Pot of Greed_! Allowing me to draw two cards!"

Quartz swiftly drew his two cards and smiled. "Now I'll activate Daemon Devil's effect by discarding this demon monster from my hand to the graveyard!" Quartz announced, discarding his Giant Orc to his graveyard. Suddenly his Daemon Devil monster card slid out, Quartz took it and slapped it on to his duel disk. "To bring back my _Daemon Devil_ in defense mode! (1000/1200)"

"Heh..." Kaijou said.

"That's not all, I'll then sacrifice Daemon Devil so I can summon this, _Dark Ruler Hades_! (2450/1600)" Quartz announced as a giant well dressed demon materialized onto the field. "Next I'll then remove Daemon Devil, Giant Orc, and Gila Monster from my graveyard so I can summon this, _Dark Necrofear_! (2200/2800)"

The evil spirit rose up from the ground, forming into a lady-like demon, wielding a broken baby doll which laughed evilly. "I congratulate you, Quartz. Not any of your monsters with the attack power of twenty five hundred or more cannot destroy my Cyclops, but you've managed to summon two strong monsters with the attack lower than twenty five hundred." Kaijou said, gently clapping.

"Save it, Kaijou, you're better off at a dump." Quartz growled.

Quartz smiled, knowing he's taking the upper hand. "But then again..." Kaijou said, pointing to the face down card to his right. "Activate face down card, _Vengeful Bog Spirit_!"

"No!" Quartz gasped.

"This magic card will not let any monsters that are summoned on the same turn attack." Kaijou smiled."So you can't harm my Cyclops." Kaijou smiled.

Quartz growled. With no cards in his hand, he ended his turn. "Draw..." Kaijou announced. "I'll activate my face down card, _Mountain Side Rush_!"

"What's that?" Quartz said.

"Oh Quartz-kun, I thought you knew everything there is to know about duel monsters. You work for Industrial Illusions don't you?" Kaijou chuckled. "Well I'll tell you anyway. Mountain Side Rush gives my Cyclops a boost of eight hundred attack points, all the while of giving it an extra attack."

"No, now it'll attack three times in his battle phase." Quartz said in his head as the cyclops movement quickened, it's attack power growing to 2500. His eye twitched as Kaijou laughed his evilly chuckle.

"Now! Cyclops, destroy his Dark Ruler Hades!" Kaijou announced, pointing at the large demon. The one eyed giant jumped up at the demon, falling down and slamming it's club at the demon and destroying it. Quartz watched as his demon was destroyed, reducing his life points to 3850. "And because it destroyed your demon, it gains more attack power! (2700/1500)"

"He's beating me..." Quartz said in shocking state.

"Now! Attack and destroy his last Gila Monster!" Kaijou announced, pointing at his Gila Monster. The Cyclops turned to the black lizard, hitting it with the club, destroying it. Kaijou laughed as Quartz's life points reduced to 2750 and Kaijou's Cyclops increasing it's attack points to 2900. "Finally! Destroy his Dark Necrofear!"

The Cyclops turned toward the demon woman, banging the club down on her, destroying her. Quartz growled as the debris from his monster flew at him, reducing his life points more to 2050.

"I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn, breaking the effects of my Mountain Side Rush." Kaijou said as his Cyclops' attack power reduced to 2100.

Suddenly Quartz burst out laughing. "because you destroy my Dark Necrofear, you've activated its effect!" Quartz said. "Now I'll gain control of your Cyclops!"

Suddenly the evil spirit of Dark Necrofear came up, it began to circle the cyclops, making it's one eye glow red. "Not so fast." Kaijou smiled. "I'll activate my magic card, _Help From Hades_."

"What!" Quartz said.

"This magic card allows me to negate the effect of your Dark Necrofear" Kaijou explained. "But because your effect comes from a monster card, I lose life points equal to the amount of attack power Dark Necrofear has."

Quartz growled as Kaijou's life points reduced to 1800. "Why are you so tense? You're winning this duel, you should be happy. Or are you nervous because I'm over powering you. My Cyclops is now stronger and you have no cards in your hand. So unless the card you draw will help you, any other card you draw will be useless."

"You forget about my face down card which I've placed a few turns ago." Quartz smiled, drawing his next card.

"So..." Kaijou smirked.

"I'll activate it now! _Decent of Dragon_!" Quartz announced. "This great trap allows me to special summon a dragon-type monster if it's the only card in my hand."

"And I suppose the card you just drew is of your own creation." Kaijou said.

"Yes! So now! I'll summon this, _Sabre Dragon_! (2900/1600)" Quartz announced as the giant dragon rose up from the ground.

"Hmm, ahh yes I remember seeing this. Of course you used your Green Sabre Dragon combo against Kyu-Haru." Kaijou smiled. Quartz growled, remembering back to when he was defeated the first time by Kyu.

"It doesn't matter now! I will defeat you! No one betrays me, Quartz!" Quartz shouted.

"Now don't forget about the effect of my Vengeful Bog Spirit, it keeps any monster from attacking if they are summoned on the same turn." Kaijou warned.

"My turn ends." Quartz announced.

"Draw..." Kaijou said calmly, drawing his card. "Now, I'll use this, _Treasure of Heaven_. Which allows us both to draw until we have six cards in our hands."

Quartz drew his cards while Kaijou took his time, viewing each carefully. Suddenly Kaijou smiled evilly at his last card.

"What have you drawn..." Quartz said, eager to know.

"Since we already know the outcome of the duel, I'll reveal to you the card which I've just drawn." Kaijou said, showing him his magic card. "It's one of my favorite, it's called Spiritualistic Medium. It allows me to discard cards from my hand and increase my Cyclops' attack strength by five hundred for each card, making it quite powerful."

"No!" Quartz gasped.

"And now! I'll activate it! Go, _Spiritualistic Medium_!" Kaijou announced. "And with this, I'll discard the rest of my hand."

Kaijou laughed, discarding the last five cards in his hand, causing five spirits to arise and fuse in with Cyclops, increasing it's attack power to 4600. "Now my monster easily over powers your Sabre Dragon." Kaijou snickered as Quartz looked in shock. "Now, destroy his Sabre Dragon!"

The Cyclops jumped up at the giant dragon, bashing it's club on it's muzzle, breaking it and causing the dragon to dissolve away. "This puts a hefty damage on your life points, boy." Kaijou said as Quartz watched in shock as his life points reduced to 350. "And now, with my Cyclops' effect, I'll have it attack your life points directly!"

Quartz was dead silent and in shock as the Cyclops turned to Quartz, hitting him with his club. Quartz growled in pain, falling backwards.

"You've been officially expelled." Kaijou said, standing over him. Suddenly two guards came, dragging him away.

Kaijou sat down at his desk as the holograms disappeared and smiled to himself. "Now with him out of the way, I'll rule this academy by myself." He said in his mind.

"I have no other plan..." Kyu sighed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Hide got up to open it. To everyone's surprise, Quartz stood in the door way with a bag on his shoulder.

"Quartz... Why are you here?" Yukie asked.

"I've been expelled... My rank here has been hurt by you, Kyu-Haru... Now I have to go..." Quartz said, sounding depressed.

"But after what you've done... Kaijou is just making you go?" Kyu said.

"Please, just take this..." Quartz said, handing Kyu a little piece of paper. "I'm sure it'll come in handy. But for now, so long, fellow Obelisk Blue Student."

With that, the two guards walked him away. Doxx, Kyu, Hide, and Yukie looked out to see Quartz walking down the hall way and out the door.

"I can't believe this...Even though Quartz did a horrible thing, Kaijou can't be trusted anymore!" Kyu said.

"What's on the paper?" Doxx asked.

Kyu unfolded it and on it was a phone number. Quartz had wrote 'Kaiba Corp.' under the number and instantly, they knew what it was. "It must be the number to contact Seto Kaiba!" Hide said.

"Finally, Quartz has done a good thing!" Yukie smiled.

"Thanks, Quartz... We won't forget this." Kyu smiled. "We'll find away to get you back here."

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Daemon Devil**: Level 4 / 1200/1000/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If this card is sent to your graveyard by battle, you can discard 1 Demon-Type monster from your hand, to Special Summon this monster in face up defense mode.

**Gila Monster**: Level 4 / 1600/1000/ Dark / Demon / Desc: Increase this card's ATK by 400 for each other "Gila Monsters" on the field.

**Cost Down**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to reduce all monsters in your hand by 2 Levels for the rest of the turn.

**Cyclops**: Level 6 / 1500/1500/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: Increase this card's ATK by 200 each time this card attacks an opponent's monster on the field. This card cannot be destroyed by an opponent's monster with the ATK of 2500 or more. This card can attack twice in your Battle Phase.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Dark Ruler, Hades**: Level 6 / 2450/1600/ Dark / Demon / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, negate the effects of Effect Monsters destroyed by Demon-Type monsters on your side of the field in Battle. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard.

**Dark Necrofear: **Level 8 / 2200/2800/ Dark / Demon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Demon-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. When this card is destroyed in battle or by your opponent's card effect, it is treated as an Equip Magic Card at the end of the turn. Equip 1 of your opponent's monsters with this card. As long as it is equipped with this card, you control the equipped monster.

**Vengeful Bog Spirit**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: All monsters on the field cannot attack in the same turn that they are summoned (including Flip Summon and Special Summon)

**Mountain Side Rush**: MAGIC / Desc: Increase the ATK of one face-up monster on your side of the field by 800 for the remainder of the turn. The monster you've chosen may attack once more after it's first attack.

**Help From Hades**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Negate the effect of your opponent's Trap, Magic, of Effect Monster Card and remove the card from play. If the card is a monster card, deal damage to your Life Points equal to the total amount of ATK of the removed monster card.

**Decent of Dragon**: TRAP / Desc: If the only card in your hand is a Dragon-Type, you can Special Summon it to the field.

**Sabre Dragon**: Level 7 / 2900/1600/ Earth / Dragon / Desc: When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can remove the top 10 cards on top of your deck from play to Special Summon this card from your graveyard, to the field during your End Phase

**Treasure of Heaven**: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must draw from their respective decks until each player has a total of 6 cards in their hands.

**Spiritualistic Medium**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard cards from your hand, to your Graveyard to increase 1 face-up monster's ATK on your side of the field by 500 per card.


	30. Discovering The Truth

_(Hey guys, sorry that this chapter is so short, just think of it as a little special. Anyways, more to come after this!)_

**30. Discovering The Truth**

* * *

"With Quartz gone, his parents can't see his great success in the academy..." Kyu sighed.

"Don't get bent out of shape.He have may done something good in his life, but if he ever comes back, his target will never die down." Yukie said.

"I know... But He doesn't deserve this." Kyu said when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Hide got up to answer it and a delivery man with three packages stood there with a clipboard and some paper. "Delivery for Kyu-Haru, Ryou Hide, and Yukie Ishikawa." The delivery man sad. Kyu and Yukie came and signed the sheet along with Hide and took their packages.

"It's our formal dressings for parents night tomorrow." Yukie said, opening it up, revealing her slick black dress.

"Wow, I bet that'll look hot on you." Hide joked, showing the boys formal suits. Along with the clothes, there was a blue flower in a plastic container. It was a real rose and it was to be worn on the suit to show what class dormitory the student was from.

"Did you ever make that call?" Yukie asked, Kyu nodded.

"Seto Kaiba was reluctant, but after what I've revealed to him, he wants to challenge Kaijou to a rematch, with us on Kaiba's side, Kaijou won't stand a chance." Kyu said, holding a fist. "Things will get back to normal."

Class began and everyone ran off to their rooms, getting ready. Kyu opened his book when suddenly a piece of small folded up paper fell out. He took the paper, unfolding it. It was a note by Hide.

"Kyu, please meet me in the Coast Caves tonight." The note said. Kyu looked confused, wondering why Hide would want him to meet there at such a setting.

Lunch and Dinner seemed to have flown by, Hide was no where to be seen and yet Kyu still wondered why Hide wanted to meet him. Night fell on the clock as it alerted that curfew would be in an hour.

Kyu got some time and headed out to the beach where he saw the coast cave and entered. The cave was lit by lanterns and water dripped from the ceiling.

There was a tall dark figure standing on a giant flat rock, his face was hidden but Kyu got a feeling it wasn't Hide. "Who are you..." Kyu called out.

The figure stepped forward, revealing his face. "Miyabe?" Kyu said in a sudden shock.

Miyabe quickly stepped back and walked off. Kyu followed. "Why are you here?" Kyu asked. Miyabe silently walked to a hidden arena where he stood on one side.

Miyabe didn't reply, but he stopped in front of a wall. The light grew suddenly brighter and a wooden door was revealed. he opened it and went in, shutting the door behind him.

Kyu opened the door and he was gone. it was a small lit room by candle light and Kaijou sat at a table, talking on a phone.

"What the..." Kyu thought, looking closely.

"Yes, yes... I've completed with successfully taking over Duelist Academy, I've taken North, East, and West School so far and soon once Parents Night comes by, I'll be the one to crumble things and take over Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corporation." Kaijou snickered.

"What? He's planning to rule the duel monsters game..." Kyu thought.

"No I don't need you to do anything, just delete all the profiles of every last student here in Duelist Academy, then things will progress from then on." Kaijou said. "Yes, ok, good bye."

Kaijou hung up the phone and got up, heading toward the door. Kyu silently shut it and hid by it. Kaijou opened the door, the door was now in front of Kyu and Kyu had his back to the wall. Kaijou looked around, making sure no one else was there and quickly left.

"Yes, all shares of Duelist Academy are almost mine, I'll have enough to buy off Crawford and Kaiba's companies and I'll be the one to rule all..." Kaijou snickered, looking at a few papers.

Kyu wanted to confront Kaijou now, but because there were no other witnesses, no one would believe him. "Tomorrow... Kaijou will pack his bags and his plans will be stopped." Kyu said to himself, heading toward a different direction and to the Obelisk Blue Dormitory.

"Guys!" Kyu said, opening the door. Yukie was trying out her black dress while Doxx and Hide studied.

"What's up? Where've you been? And what happened to you?" Hide said, looking at the scruffed up Kyu.

"This is Kaijou's last destination, after Parents Night, he plans on buying the last of Duelist Academy's shares, sell them, and then buy off Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corporation!" Kyu said.

"How, Duelist Academy doesn't have as that many shares as Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corporation combined." Doxx said.

"He's been traveling, he's already taken down the other schools in this district." Kyu said.

"No way! He'll have more than enough then!" Doxx said.

"We've got to stop him!" Yukie said.

"It gets worse too. He plans on failing us all and sending us back home. He probably thinks we're not good enough to learn about duel monsters..." Kyu growled.

"How did you figure this out from the first place?" Hide asked.

"I was down in the Coast Caves..." Kyu confessed.

"Are you serious! How did you get back, that place is infested with guards!" Doxx said, surprised.

"There weren't any... Miyabe was there though, but he disappeared..." Kyu said, confusing himself.

"That is strange..." Doxx said. "But that doesn't matter now, we've got to confront Kaijou now!"

"What can we do, we're just a bunch of kids!" Kyu said. "We have to wait until Seto Kaiba comes tomorrow night."

"I hope you've worked on your dancing skills." Yukie said, grabbing both of Kyu's hands. "I can't wait until my father meets you."

"Heh, well I don't know..." Kyu said as they both began to dance as if they were royalty.

"Why don't you go try on your suit." Yukie said, pushing him into the small bathroom. In no time Kyu was dressed in his formal suit, as if he were a king.

"You forgot your rose." Yukie said, grabbing a blue rose and hooking it to his suit. "Aww, you look so cute!"

"Ha! Yeah right!" Kyu said, blushing.

"I have to admit, you look dashing." Hide chuckled.

Doxx looked at his yellow rose. "Kaiba has to win, I need to be in my place in school. I'm just not the same like this." Doxx said.

"Don't sweat it, Kaiba will pull through." Yukie smiled, going from Kyu to Hide, jokingly dancing with him.

The four laughed through the night as they danced, having fun and getting prepared for the big battle for tomorrow.


	31. Bringing Back Duelist Academy, Part 1

**31. Bringing Back Duelist Academy**

* * *

Kyu was practically shaking, knowing soon Kaijou would be packing his bags. "Kaijou, I hope you learn a lesson from this. Never mess with people with a good heart." Kyu thought, biting his pencil.

"Calm down, Kyu-Haru." Yukie said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so pumped. Not only will my parents be there, but Kaiba will rightfully take back his place in Duelist Academy."Kyu smiled.

"Yeah, I know, I'm excited too. Words gone around and people are getting pumped." Yukie said, watching as people gave Kyu a thumbs up every minute.

Night finally came. Yukie was finishing up on her make-up. Each male student has been told to pair up with a female student for the Escort To The Ball.

Yukie came up to Kyu, fixing the flower on his suit, blushing as he looked down. "You look nice, I can't wait to see your parents." Yukie said.

"I can't wait to see you guys dance out there." Hide chuckled. Genesis had formally asked Hide to escort her, being a nice guy, Hide agreed. Sophia and Doxx also paired up and they were all getting ready in Kyu's room.

Suddenly royal music began to play, alerting the students to head toward the lounge area. "May I?" Kyu said, holding his arm out.

"Sure!" Yukie said as she wrapped her arm around Kyu's. Each pair began to walk out of the room in a straight line of each pair. Violet was blushing as she walked with her partner.

Violet saw Kyu and gave a quick smirk and Kyu blushed. "This is so wonderful!" Sophia said, snuggling against Doxx. Doxx rolled his eyes as he looked away.

Hide seemed to be in pain as Genesis held onto his arm tightly. The parents sat in seated rows as the students entered. Kaijou stood behind them as they entered, sitting down in front of their parents.

"Guardians, welcome to Parents Night. I'm sorry that Seto Kaiba isn't here to greet you, unexpected plans have failed him to attend." Kaijou said as the parents began to whisper in shock.

"But I, Izuki Kaijou, is here to replace Seto Kaiba and I'll be hosting this years Parents Night." Kaijou smiled. "Now let the party begin!"

Students met up with their parents, a lot of hugging and sweet talk went around. "Mom! Dad!" Kyu waved, waving to a young couple.

"Kyu-Haru! Just look at you with your girl!" Kyu's mom said, hugging him.

"Thanks." Kyu said.

"We've heard what a wonderful duelist you've been." Kyu's dad said, patting him on the head. "You've beaten a lot of honor students."

"Yeah well, a lot of that has been happening." Kyu said, guilty about this comment since he didn't want to brag.

Hide's well dressed father stood before him. "So tell me about why Seto Kaiba isn't here?" He said, blowing smoke out of his pipe.

"Well..." Hide said, looking to the corner.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hide, Seto Kaiba will be here shortly." Kyu said.

"Oh really, ust be a business meeting." Hide's father said. "You're Kyu-Haru, I've heard lots about you. You've managed to even defeat Quartz. I'm very impressed."

Kyu smiled, shaking his hand. "Maybe sometime my boy here can beat your record." Hide's father smiled.

"Dad!" Hide said.

"Hide's really proved himself. He's one strong duelist, to be honest, he inspires me." Kyu said. "He's really gifted."

"You here that, Ryou, a duel champion is commenting on you, you must have really been doing a lot here." Hide's father said, patting him on the back as Hide turned red.

Kyu walked by a long table full with a row of Duel Disks. He wondered why they were there, probably for decoration he thought as he saw Yukie hugging her father.

"Daddy! How's the shop without me?" Yukie asked.

"Lonesome. Are you sure you're doing alright here? No trouble eh?" Yukie's father said.

"It's been perfect here." Kyu said. "For Yukie. I'm Kyu-Haru."

"I've heard about you, you've proven yourself a lot." Yukie's father said, giving him a hand shake.

"Kyu's been out there for me, daddy, he's really something." Yukie smiled.

"Say, when will Seto Kaiba be here anyway?" Hide's father asked Hide.

"Ummm..." Hide said when suddenly the roof began to open. wind blew in as a helicopter lowered to the level of the ceiling. People looked in awe as a rope latter was released. The helicopter had the Kaiba Corporation insignia on it.

"What is he doing here..." Kaijou hissed as Kaiba slid down the latter.

"Yes!" Kyu said as people applaud as Kaiba arrived. his brief case at hand.

"Kaijou!" Kaiba hollered as the crowd grew silent. "I will no longer hide away as you turn my school into a boarding school. You've taken away some of the best students in this school, and you've made my current students feel miserable."

"So." Kaijou snickered, sitting in his big cushioned thrown, sipping a glass of whine.

"This school is mine and I'll rightfully take it back." Kaiba said.

"How, you've signed a contract, you can't escape from what you've been into." Kaijou said.

"No contract matters, principle is what matters!" Kaiba said.

"Please, there's nothing you can do. I've see you even ready to challenge me again after your last miserable loss." Kaijou said.

Suddenly all parents gasped, figuring out that Kaiba lost the school to Kaijou. "I don't plan on dueling you." Kaiba smirked.

"What!" Kyu said in shock.

"I received a call from a student, a student who was confident that I will take back my school. I was reluctant, but after I thought about it, I figured why not let one of the best take you out." Kaiba said. "Kyu-Haru, I want you to show Kaijou what a true duelist can do."

"Me? You want me to duel Kaijou?" Kyu said, feeling out of his league.

"What have you got to lose." Kaiba smiled. Kyu looked back up at Kaijou who just laughed out loud.

"Please, there is no student who can beat me. I'm more experienced and I'm about to take over the whole Duel Monsters company!" Kaijou laughed.

"Do it Kyu! You've proven yourself as a duelist you never give up. Show Kaijou the true meaning of a duelist!" Hide shouted.

"Beat this guy, Kyu!" Doxx shouted at the side of his parents.

Everyone began cheering as Kyu stood alone. "Please Kyu, do it for this academy." Yukie begged.

"Alright." Kyu smiled with confidence, taking a duel disk from the table and sliding his deck into it. He stepped in the giant open space.

"very well, Kyu-Haru. Your rank may be high in this school, but I exceed your level." Kaijou smiled, taking his own Duel Disk and sliding his deck in.

Kaijou remained sitting at his throne while Kyu faced Kaijou. Everyone was depending on him now, if he failed then there's no point in having to stay here.

"Have you know, once you lose, there'll be no Kyu-Haru at Duelist Academy no more!" Kaijou laughed.

"Duel!" Kyu and Kaijou announced, their life points raising to 4000.

"I'll begin!" Kyu announced, drawing his card. Violet stood behind Kyu as he drew his card. "_Seraphim Guardner_, in defense mode! (2000/1000) This ends my turn!"

"Draw.." Kaijou announced. Many people were unsure about Kyu's play, only placing a defense monster on the field and ending his turn.

"I bring forth _Siren of Ballad_ in defense mode! (2200/300)" Kaijou announced as the blonde haired woman materialized onto the field. "I'll also set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw..." Kyu announced, drawing his card. "I'll summon _Seraphim Sabre_! (1600/1500)"

"Hmm, I know this strategy very well." Kaijou said in his mind as the sword wielding angel materialized to the field.

"Seraphim Sabre's ability increases it's attack power by three hundred for each other angel on the field, that goes for my Seraphim Guardner's defense power!" Kyu explained as his Seraphim Sabre's attack strength rose to 1900 and Seraphim Guardner's defense power increased to 2300. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw..." Kaijou announced calmly, drawing his card. "Now I'll activate my face down card, _Devil's Spy Glass!_"

"Not this..." Kyu thought, remembering when Harem used it on him, taking his Shrink magic card and using it as his own.

"By sacrificing one thousand of my life points (LP: 3000) I'll be able to use a magic card from your hand, so allow me to view your hand!" Kaijou demanded.

People looked worried as Kyu revealed his hand to Kaijou. Kaijou smiled. "I see you've left quite a lot of power cards in your hand. Why haven't you used them yet? Do you fear your loss already coming?" Kaijou taunted. Kyu only ignored him. "Very well, I'll chose to activate the magic card, _Bond of Brothers_!"

"No..." Kyu thought as everyone in the crowd gasped.

"With this, I'll sacrifice one thousand of my life points (LP: 2000) so I may now summon the rest of my sirens!" Kaijou announced. "No go! _Siren of Melody_ (1700/1600) and _Siren of Nocturne_! (2400/1500)"

The two sirens appeared on the field, all three began to sing in unison. "And since I have all three of my sirens, none of your monsters will be able to attack!" Kaijou announced. "_Siren of Nocturne_! Destroy his Seraphim Sabre!"

The Siren screeched, sending a sound wave at the sword wielding angel, destroying it. Kyu growled as his life points reduced to 3500.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Kaijou announced.

"How will Kyu defeat this guy if he can't even attack..." Hide thought.

"He'll find away." Doxx said, having hope for Kyu.

"Draw..." Kyu announced, drawing his card. "Reveal trap card, _Time Machine_!"

"Hm..." Kaijou said, smiling.

"This trap card will bring back a monster which you destroyed a turn earlier." Kyu explained. "So now my _Seraphim Sabre_ returns to the field! (1600/1500 +300) Next, I'll activate this magic card, _Fusion_!"

"Huh?" Kaijou said, confused as the magic card flipped up.

Kyu held up a monster card from his hand. "So I can fuse Seraphim Sabre and Seraphim Gunner, from my hand, to one monster!" Kyu said as the two angels flew into the fusion magic card, forming into one angel with a large gun. "_Seraphim Rampart Gunner_! (2600/1300)"

"Hmm, your monster is strong but because of the song my sirens are singing, it won't be able to attack." Kaijou smiled.

"Yes, I know, but it's special effect allows me to dodge your sirens and attack your life points directly!" Kyu said, pointing at Kaijou. "So now! I sacrifice Seraphim Guardner so I may attack your life points with Seraphim Rampart Gunner!"

"No!" Kaijou gasped as the angel wielding a large gun kneeled down, aiming, then fired a stream of bullets toward Kaijou.

"Activate trap card, _Life Barrier_!" Kaijou announced. "This trap card protects me from any direct attack for three turns."

Suddenly a pink bubble appeared around Kaijou. The bullets struck the bubble, but the bubble remained, protecting Kaijou's life points.

"If only this attack were successful, Kyu would've won!" Hide's father said, amazed by the play.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Kyu announced, feeling like he gave it his all this round.

"Draw..." Kaijou announced as the bubble around him dimmed a bit. Two turns to go until his bubble disappeared. "I'll set a card face down, then summon _Horned Imp_ in defense mode (1400/1300). My turn ends now."

"He has no reason to summon such a weak monster, unless he's deciding to sacrifice it for a stronger monster." Kyu figured. But he wouldn't be able to attack unless one of Kaijou's sirens were destroyed.

"Draw..." Kyu announced, drawing his card. "Not the card I need..."

Kyu looked at his hand, frowning at it which made Kaijou smile. "Well well, Kyu-Haru. You've shown a powerful duel so far. But your deck doesn't seem to be on your side, whilst mine is." He taunted.

"I'll summon a monster in face down defense mode and end my turn." Kyu announced. Because Kyu ended his turn, Kaijou's bubble dimmed even more, causing it's effect to wear out a little. Once Kyu ended his next turn, he would be free to attack Kaijou's life points directly.

"Draw..." Kaijou announced, drawing his card.

"Now! I'll sacrifice my Horned Imp in order to summon this!" Kaijou announced as the demon began to dissolve. "_Circe_! (1400/1500)"

"Oh yes! I've seen this girl before." Kyu thought. "The Great Odysseus stopped to her island, but more terrible things happened."

"Heh, Circe is one of my most powerful magic users of my deck, her power allows me to take a magic card from my deck, and by doing this I have to skip my draw phase." Kaijou explained.

"No way, then Kaijou can use any magic card in his deck that he wants, Kyu seems to be at a disadvantage now..." Yukie said, shocked.

"But with this, I'll set one more card face down and end my turn." Kaijou announced.

"Draw..." Kyu announced, taking his next card. Kyu smiled, knowing he had drawn his Kuriboh. Even though it was weak, it still made a good addition to his deck.

"Kuriboh, you'll help me get to victory." Kyu said in his head, looking down at the card. "Reveal monster card, _Fiber Pod_! (500/500)"

People frowned upon Kyu, finding out such a easy monster was in his deck. "Heh, that monster will do you no good, but lower you rank in this class. That card was only made for beginners of duel monsters." Kaijou said.

"Monsters shouldn't be treated by the way of their effect." Kyu said. "Fiber Pod forces us to combine our hands, graveyard, and decks to create a new deck."

"Don't forget about the cards on your field." Kaijou said, pointing at Kyu's monster. Kaijou was disappointed in Kyu, mainly because such a beginners monster resided in his deck but Kyu forced a smile.

"I know, that is why I had this card ready, activate trap card, _Interdimensional Matter Transporter_!" Kyu announced. "I'll use this trap card to remove my Seraphim Rampart Gunner from the game until the end of my turn."

"Heh, then I'll play just like you, but with more power!" Kaijou said.

"What?" Kyu said, not getting what he was talking about.

"Activate trap card, _Four Ancient Mirrors_!" Kaijou announced. "This trap card allows me to copy the effect of your trap card, only with quadruple the power!"

"What?" Kyu said, confused.

"Just as you can use your trap card, once, I can use it too, four times." Kaijou said as four mirrors appeared. Kyu's Seraphim Rampart Gunner suddenly disappeared, then Kaijou's Circe, and three sirens were sealed into the four mirrors.

"Ok well..." Kyu said. "Anyways, Fiber Pod forces us to draw five cards after we've combined our decks!"

There was a minute of gathering the cards and shuffling. They both slid their decks into their deck holsters, drawing five new cards. Kyu looked in shock, the first card he drew was Kuriboh. "Ok, Kuriboh, I'll need your help in this duel today." Kyu said happily.

"Because you've played such an amateur monster, this duel practically starts over." Kaijou smiled. "But with new beginnings, there will always be new endings. Preferably your ending will be more harsh."

"Should I be scared? Sorry, Kaijou, the last time I was scared was my first day here." Kyu smirked.

"I'll end my turn by setting a card face down." Kyu announced. Just then, Kyu's Seraphim Rampart Gunner formed back onto the field.

"Draw..." Kaijou announced, drawing the sixth card for his hand. He smiled to himself, viewing Cyclops, the one card hat defeated Quartz. "Oh dear Kyu-Haru, it's so sad to see a real idol go down only because my rules defy you."

"Oh?" Kyu said.

"I'll too set a card face down." Kaijou said. "Then end my turn."

As soon as Kaijou ended his turn, Circe and the three sirens returned to the field. "If only you played that turn right, you could have won this duel by now." Kaijou said. "But of course, fate is on my side."

"That is something doubtful." Kyu said. "Only good guys win, Kaijou, and trust me, you're no good guy."

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is that I will own all of Duel Monsters and throw you and your friends out of the dueling world." Kaijou laughed.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Seraphim Guardner**: Level 4 / 1000/2000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Siren of Ballad**: Level 4 / 300/2200/ Air / Angel / Desc: When this card is face-up along with "Siren of Melody" and "Siren of Nocturne" on the field, Monsters on your opponent's side of the field cannot change their Battle Position, or attack during your Battle Phase.

**Seraphim Sabre**: Level 4 / 1600/1500/ Light / Angel / Desc: The ATK of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Devil's Spy Glass**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 Life Points to activate 1 Magic Card from your opponent's hand.

**Bond of Brothers**: MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 2 monsters from your hand, to the field of the same Type.

**Siren of Melody**: Level 4 / 1700/1400/ Air / Angel / Desc: When this card is face-up along with "Siren of Ballad" and "Siren of Nocturne" on the field, Monsters on your opponent's side of the field cannot change their Battle Position or attack during your Battle Phase.

**Siren of Nocturne**: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Air / Angel / Desc: When this card is face-up along with "Siren of Melody" and "Siren of Ballad" on the field, Monsters on your opponent's side of the field cannot change their Battle Position, or attack during your Battle Phase.

**Time Machine**: TRAP / Desc: Special Summon 1 monster that has been destroyed by battle from the previous turn.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on your field or from your hand to create 1 Fusion Monster.

**Seraphim Rampart Gunner**: Level 7 / 2600/1300/ Light / Angel / Fusion / Desc: "Seraphim Gunner" + "Seraphim Sabre". You can sacrifice 1 face-up Light-Type monster for this card to attack your opponent's Life Points directly. This effect can only be used once per turn.

**Life Barrier**: TRAP / Desc: None of your opponent's monsters can attack your Life Points directly for three of your opponent's turns.

**Horned Imp**: Level 4 / 1300/1400/ Dark / Demon.

**Circe**: Level 6 / 1400/1500/ Dark / Magician / Desc: During each of your Draw Phases, you can take 1 Magic Card from your deck and add it to your hand instead of drawing a card.

**Fiber Pod**: Level 3 / 500/500/ Earth / Plant / Desc: FLIP: Bother players must join their own cards on the field, in their hands, and in their Graveyard with their Decks and shuffle them. Both players must draw 5 cards from their newly shuffled Decks.

**Interdimensional Matter Transporter**: TRAP / Desc: Select 1 face-up monster on your side of the field and remove it from play until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated.

**Four Ancient Mirrors**: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent activates a regular Trap Card, you can activate the effect and use it four times. Each effect may be used any time you want.


	32. Bringing Back Duelist Academy, Part 2

**32. Bringing Back Duelist Academy**

* * *

Kyu's life points stood at 3500 while Kaijou's stood at 2000. Kyu hasn't even touched Kaijou's life points, Kaijou had only sacrificed two thousand of his life points to his magic cards.

Kaijou had his Siren of Ballad (2200/300), Melody (1700/1400), and Nocturne (2400/1500) who were accompanied by his newly summoned monster, Circe (1400/1400).

Kyu had but one monster, his Seraphim Rampart Gunner (2600/1300). Both players had one set card and five cards in their hand.

"And now, Kyu-Haru, my turn ends." Kaijou said.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his card. "And now! I'll activate this, _Twingle Five Star_!"

"This card..." Kaijou growled.

"to activate it, I'll sacrifice my Seraphim Rampart Gunner to summon the five Kuriboh brothers! (5x 300/200)" Kyu announced as five different colored Kuriboh's appeared on the field. "Also, I see your Circe is weaker than my five kuriboh's combined."

"Your point is..." Kaijou said.

"The effect of my monsters allows me to combine them into one!" Kyu said as the five kuriboh began to fuse together, forming a giant furry creature with sharp teeth, claws, and one horn jutting out from it's forehead. "I've formed _Kuribabylon_! (1500/1000)"

"Hmmm..." Kaijou said, not worrying at all.

"Now! Destroy his Circe!" Kyu called out as the sorceress looked worried.

"Activate magic card..." Kaijou said, pointing to his face down card. It automatically flipped up. "_Help From Hades_!"

"What's that?" Kyu said.

"This magic card allows me to negate the effect of your monster and remove it from play." Kaijou said as Kyu's Kuribabylon dissolved before it could even reach Circe. "Also, the total amount of attack points which your Kuribabylon had is subtracted from my own life points (LP: 500)"

Kaijou smiled while everyone was surprised by how Kaijou was dueling. "He's only taken so much damage because he's been sacrificing his own life points to win this duel." Hide growled.

"In case you haven't noticed, when my Kuribabylon is taken from the field my twingle five star monsters return!" Kyu said as all five colorful kuriboh returned to the field. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"Now! I'll activate Circe's special ability! By skipping my draw phase, I'll be able to take a magic card from my deck and add it to my hand." Kaijou announced as his deck holster slid out a certain card. "I'll then sacrifice Circe in order to bring forth this, _Cyclops_! (1500/1500)"

"Oh!" Hide, Yukie, and Doxx gasped, recognizing the one eyed giant. It was the very monster which nearly defeated Odysseus in his battle.

Kaijou smiled. "I bet you've recognized this monster, but it's power is beyond what you expect." Kaijou smiled. "Also, I'll use the magic card which I've taken from my deck, now! I activate _Sacrificial Awakening_!"

"And what does that do?" Kyu asked. "This magic card allows me to revive a monster which I had sacrificed for a summon. So now my _Circe_ returns to the field! (1400/1400)"

"And now! Cyclops, attack his twingle five star!" Kaijou announced, pointing.

The cyclops charged, raising it's club above it's head. "The power of my Twingle Five Star will negate your attack!" Kyu said as one of the Kuriboh monsters formed a giant star, shielding all of the twingle five star and blocking off the Cyclops.

"That's what I expected." Kaijou smiled.

"What!" Kyu said, shocked and confused.

"The effect of my Cyclops increases it's attack power by two hundred for each of it's attacks, even if the attack is negated." Kaijou smiled as Cyclops' attack power rose to 1700. "Also, my Cyclops is allowed one extra attack during my battle phase, so! Attack once again!"

"No..." Kyu gasped as the cyclops smashed it's club into the giant star. The five creatures forced back the Cyclops back to Kaijou's side of the field, increasing it's attack power to 1900.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn now." Kaijou announced.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his third card. "Awesome, I've drawn my Kuribandit. My Twingle Five Star can't transform into Kuribabylon anymore, so I'll have to use this."

Kyu smiled at his hand and Kaijou laughed. "Nothing in your hand will help you." Kaijou said.

"You're wrong." Kyu said. "Now! I'll activate the effect of my Kuribe!"

"What?" Kaijou said as one of the Twingle Five Star began to join together.

"I can remove all my Twingle Five Star off the field so I can special summon this monster, _Kuribandit_! (1000/1700)" Kyu announced as the creatures formed into a black furry creature, outfitted with a eye patch and pirate's bandanna. "The effect of my Kuribandit allows me to draw five cards from my deck."

Kyu quickly drew five cards and quickly glanced at them. "But, it also forces me to discard any monsters I've drawn because of it's effect." Kyu said, sending two monsters into his graveyard.

"Hmmhmm..." Kaijou laughed.

"But that's not all, because I special summoned Kuribandit, I'll be able to sacrifice it for a monster!" Kyu said. "So now! I sacrifice Kuribandit to summon this, _Inferno Man Tempest_! (2500/1000)"

"You've been summoning these ultimate monsters, but how are you suppose to use their power if my Sirens keep you from attacking." Kaijou smiled as the warrior engulfed in fire rose to the field.

"I've been saving a certain trap card for this special occasion." Kyu smiled. "So now! I reveal it, activate trap card, _An Invitation of Earth Spirits_!"

"What?" Kaijou gasped.

"This trap card forces one of your monsters to attack my own." Kyu said. "So now! Siren of Nocturne, attack my Inferno Man Tempest!"

The siren flew forward, screeching like a annoying bird. The warrior pointed it's hand forward, firing a stream of fire at the woman, destroying her. "No..." Kaijou growled as his life points reduced to 400.

"And now! I can finally attack you!" Kyu said. "Inferno Man Tempest, destroy his Cyclops!"

"Activate trap card... _Attack Nullification_." Kaijou said, disappointed as Kyu gained the sudden advantage. "This trap negates your attack and forces you to end your battle phase."

Inferno Man Tempest sent a stream of fire toward the one eyed giant, but suddenly a vortex appeared, sucking down the fire and stopping the attack.

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Kyu announced.

"Draw..." Kaijou announced, adding the fifth card to his hand.

"Why didn't he take advantage of Circe's effect?" Kyu wondered. "Maybe he's waiting for a monster to come forth..."

"I'll too set two cards face down, but instead I'll activate this, _Emergency Provisions_ which allows me to sacrifice my two face down cards to increase my life points by one thousand for each card."

Kaijou laughed as his two face down cards dissolved and his life points increased to 2400. "Next, I'll shift all my monsters to defense mode and set one last card face down, ending my turn."

Suddenly Siren of Melody crouched down, shielding herself with her arm, the Cyclops kneeled down, getting into it's defense mode, and Circe covered her chest with her arms in a cross.

"Draw..." Kyu announced, drawing his card. "Now! I'll activate this, _Corridor of Life_!"

"And what does this do?" Kaijou asked.

"By sacrificing half of my life points (LP: 1750), I can bring back two monsters, one from my graveyard, and one that has been removed from play." Kyu said. "So now! I bring back _Kuriboh_ in defense mode! (200/300) And my next monster will be _Android Psycho Shocker_! (2400/1500)"

"No..." Kaijou growled.

The furry creature was summoned to the field, but the Kuriboh looked up as the tall Android rose from the ground, sending an electrical wave through out the field. "The effect of my Android Psycho Shocker keeps all trap cards from being activated." Kyu explained.

"And now! Inferno Man Tempest, destroy his Cyclops now!" Kyu called out, pointing his finger.

The warrior thrusted his fist out, sending a wave of fire at the one eyed giant, but suddenly he held up his club, blocking the fire. "What the!" Kyu said, confused.

"My Cyclops is one powerful brute, don't you see. It's effect blocks off any attacks from monsters with an attack power of twenty five hundred or more." Kaijou chuckled.

"Well then, my Android Psycho Shocker will do the trick." Kyu smiled. "Your reign of terror ends here! Android Psycho Shocker, destroy his Cyclops!"

"You are one sad little boy." Kaijou smiled as his magic card flipped up. "Activate magic card! _Apollo's Gift_!"

"What?" Kyu said.

"This permanent magic card increases all face-up monster's attack power by one hundred during everyone of our Battle Phases!" Kaijou explained as sparkling rain came down on all the monsters. Kuriboh shook himself of the rain as his attack power rose to 400, Inferno Man Tempest's to 2600, and Android Psycho Shocker's to 2500. Kaijou laughed as the rain also sprinkled on his monsters, raising his Cyclops to 2000, his Circe to 1500, his Siren of Ballad to 400, and Siren of Melody to 1800.

"No, now my Android Psycho Shocker is at the limit of Cyclops' effect." Kyu said as the android blasted a black energy sphere at the giant. The giant once again blocked the attack.

"Face it, Kyu-Haru, my deck is the most powerful, it has defeated Duelist Legend, Seto Kaiba, and it'll soon bring you down." Kaijou chuckled.

"Not if I have a say in it." Kyu said. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw..." Kaijou announced, drawing his next card. "Yes! I've finally drew it!"

"He's got what he's been waiting for... But what is it?" Kyu said as Kaijou held the card greedfully.

"Kyu-Haru, failure is upon you, you'll let down all your peers and your teachers." Kaijou laughed. "You'll finally be defeated by that who overrules you."

"You talk to much. This is a game, games shouldn't be taken so seriously." Kyu said.

"You mean to tell me, you're just having fun in all this?" Kaijou asked, sounding like Kyu was acting pathetic.

"Yes, but with this much pressure, there's too much riding on this duel. Games are meant for fun, not serious damage to one's future." Kyu said. "I only plan to defeat you because of the horrible actions you bestowed on my fellow peers."

"I could care less about the damned students, they make no difference." Kaijou laughed, now he was just lashing out.

"You basterd..." Kaiba growled. "You only crave for superiority that you have no care for anyone that you hurt along the way."

"Now! On with this duel! I'll sacrifice Siren of Melody and Siren of Ballad to summon this great warrior!" Kaijou announced as the lights dimmed and the two sirens dissolved. "_Ultimate Warrior, Odysseus_! (3500/3000)"

"That warrior..." Kyu gasped as the great armored warrior rose from the card hologram that was facing up into the air.

"Yes, the hero of the great novel, Odysseus!" Kaijou laughed as the warrior unsheathed it's sword, and getting into an attack pose.

"The main hero of the story is finally summoned." Kyu said with a determined face. "He must be powerful, but I'll defeat it either way!"

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED **

Twingle Five Star: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 Level 5 or higher monster to Special Summon 1 "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" onto the field, from your deck or hand, in face up attack mode.

**Kuriboh**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If this card is in your hand, you can send this card to your graveyard to negate Battle Damage of an attacking monster.

**Kuriba**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" are face up on the field, you can fuse those monsters into "Kuribabylon" ("Kuriba", "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" are temporarily removed from play as long as "Kuribabylon" is on the field.). You cannot use this card as a Sacrifice no matter what situation

**Kuribi**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribu", "Kuribi", and "Kuribe" are face up on the field and is targeted as an attack, you can lower the attacking monster's ATK by 0 and negate the attack. You cannot use this card as a Sacrifice no matter what situation

**Kuribu**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", "Kuriba", and "Kuribe" are face up on the field, you can decrease 1 face up monster's ATK by 1500 for the rest of the turn. This card cannot be used as a Sacrifice no matter what situation

**Kuribe**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: You can remove this card, "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", "Kuribe", and "Kuriba" from play, to Special Summon 1 "Kuribandit" from your Deck or Hand, to the field in face up attack mode. This card cannot be used as a Sacrifice no matter what situation.

**Kuribabylon**: Level 5 / Dark / Demon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Kuriba". This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the combined ATK and DEF of "Kuriba", "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe". If this card is destroyed, return "Kuriba", "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" to the field in their original position. If this monster is declared to attack and the attack is invalid, return "Kuriba", "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" to the field and send this card back to where you have summoned it from (If you have summoned this card from your deck, shuffle it back into your deck.

**Help From Hades**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Negate the effect of your opponent's Trap, Magic, of Effect Monster Card and remove the card from play. If the card is a monster card, deal damage to your Life Points equal to the total amount of ATK of the removed monster card.

**  
Cyclops**: Level 6 / 1500/1500/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: Increase this card's ATK by 200 each time this card attacks an opponent's monster on the field. This card cannot be destroyed by an opponent's monster with the ATK of 2500 or more.

**Sacrificial Awakening**: MAGIC / Desc: You can Special Summon 1 monster form your graveyard, to the field that has been sacrificed for a Normal Summon during this turn.**  
**

**Kuribandit**: Level 3 / 1000/700/ Dark / Demon / Desc: This card must first be Special Summoned by removing "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", "Kuribe", and "Kuriboh" from play. While this card is face-up, you can Sacrifice it to draw 5 cards from your deck. Any Monster Cards you draw from this card's effect is instantly discarded to your Graveyard. This effect can be used during your opponent's turn as well.

**Inferno Man Tempest**: Level 6 / 2500/1000/ Fire / Warrior / Desc: You can sacrifice this monster to Special Summon 1 monster from your graveyard, increase the selected monster's ATK and DEF by 1000.

**An Invitation of Earth Spirits**: TRAP / Desc: Force 1 of your opponent's monster to Attack.

**  
Attack Nullification**: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and end your opponent's Battle Phase.

**Emergency Provisions**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Send Magic or Trap cards on your side of the field, to the Graveyard to increase your Life Points by 1000 per card. This card is excluded.

**Corridor of Life**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice half of your Life Points to Special Summon 1 Monster from your Graveyard, and 1 Monster that has been removed from play.

**Android Psycho Shocker**: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Dark / Machine / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, the effect and activation of Trap Cards are negated.

**Apollo's Gift**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During each player's Battle Phase, increase all face-up monster's ATK by 100.

**Ultimate Warrior, Odysseus**: Level 12 / 3500/3000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card is unaffected by any Trap or Magic cards from your opponent's side of the field. Increase this card's ATK and DEF by 100 for each card drawn from your deck. During each player's Standby Phase, the player must draw 20 cards from their deck and discard 10. As long as this card is face-up on the field, there is no limit to how many cards each player must have in their hand. If neither player cannot perform this task, then this card is destroyed.


	33. Bringing Back Duelist Academy, Part 3

**33. Bringing Back Duelist Academy**

* * *

"Ultimate Warrior, Odysseus!" Kaijou announced as the warrior let out a battle cry. Kaijou's life points stood at 400 while Kyu's at 1750.

"So now that my ultimate monster has been summoned, how do you feel, young Kyu-Haru?" Kaijou asked. Kyu didn't reply. "I see, well maybe we'll figure something out to do with you."

Kyu only had had Inferno Man Tempest (2600/1000), Android Psycho Shocker (2500/1400), and Kuriboh in defense mode (200/400). Kaijou had his Ultimate Warrior, Odysseus (3500/3000), Circe (1500/1400), and Cyclops (2000/1500). Kaijou also had his Apollo's Gift which gave each and every monster on the field an extra 100 attack points during each player's battle phase.

"And now that I move to my battle phase, all monsters on the field gain an additional one hundred attack points." Kaijou said as Cyclops grew to 2100, Circe to 1600, Odysseus to 3600, Android Psycho Shocker to 2600, Inferno Man Tempest to 2700, and Kuriboh to 500. "Ultimate Warrior, Odysseus, destroy his Android Psycho Shocker!"

The warrior leapt forward, slashing his long sword down across the android, causing it to fall in half and dissolve away. Wind blew toward Kyu, reducing his life points to 750. "Next, Cyclops! Destroy his Kuriboh!" Kaijou announced, pointing at the little creature.

The cyclops dove forward, smashing it's giant club down on the little creature, destroying it easily. Kyu didn't lose any life points since it was in defense mode, but because Cyclops attacked it, it's power rose to 2200.

"I'll set one card face down. With that I'll end my turn now." Kaijou announced.

"Draw..." Kyu announced, drawing his card.

"Ultimate Warrior, Odysseus' effect is now active!" Kaijou announced. "During each of our Standby Phases, the player must draw twenty cards from their deck, then discard ten. With Odysseus on the field there is no limit to how much cards are kept in our hands."

"This is just a benefit for all of us." Kyu said, drawing his twenty cards. He viewed his deck, picking out ten cards carefully, then sliding them in his graveyard.

"Yes, but this will make the duel go by faster." Kaijou smiled.

"You may have summoned an ultimate monster but because I have eleven cards in my hand, I have a higher chance of gaining better cards." Kyu said.

"Yes, but now I see your deck is running thin." Kaijou smiled.

"I have to admit, he's right, if I have to keep drawing like this, I'll automatically lose for having no other cards to draw from my deck." Kyu said.

"Right." Kaijou smiled.

"First, I'll activate this magic card, _Fusion_!" Kyu announced. "Which I use to fuse Seraphim Sabre and Seraphim Gunner from my hand, back into _Seraphim Rampart Gunner_! (2600/1300)"

The giant gun wielding angel materialized to the field, facing the three monsters. "What'll that do any good for." Kaijou smiled.

"Next, I'll activate this, _De-Fusion_!" Kyu announced.

"That's it!" Hide said, snapping his fingers. "Kyu's going to use a sacrifice, that's why he summoned that monster."

"This will split Seraphim Rampart Gunner back to it's two monsters! Now, I return _Seraphim Gunner_ (1800/1200 +300) and _Seraphim Sabre_! (1600/1500 +300)" Kyu announced as the two angels appeared on his field. "Now! I'll activate this, _Little Flame Burst_!"

"What?" Kaijou said in shock.

"To activate it's effect, I'll sacrifice Seraphim Gunner and Seraphim Sabre in order to bring back _Kuriboh_! (300/200)" Kyu announced.

"Heh, what a waste." Kaijou said.

"That's not all! Because I brought back Kuriboh with Little Flame Burst, it gains an additional three thousand attack points!" Kyu said as the small furry creature was engulfed in flames, increasing it's attack power to 3300. "It may not be enough to destroy your warrior, but I can still get another one of your monsters!"

"Don't forget, the effect of my Apollo's Gift gives all monsters an extra boost." Kaijou said as Kuriboh's attack power rose to 3400, Odysseus' to 3700, Circe to 1700, and Cyclops to 2200.

"I didn't forget that." Kyu smiled. "Now! Kuriboh, attack and destroy Circe!" Kyu commanded, pointing at the sorceress. The Kuriboh charged, the flames around it grew stronger.

"Reveal trap card!" Kaijou announced. "_Panic Attack_!"

"What's that do?" Kyu asked.

"A coin will be flipped." Kaijou said as the trap card transformed into the coin, standing in mid air, flipping over and over. "And if I call it right, my Circe will be moved into defense position."

"And what if you call it wrong?" Kyu asked.

"Well if I call it wrong, the attack will be successful, but the battle damage will be doubled." Kaijou frowned, but then smiled. "But I have full complete confidence it'll be heads!"

The coin fell and began to spin on the ground, spinning and spinning and spinning when it suddenly stopped, on it's side. Everyone watched as the coin began to wobble back and forth, then land on one side, heads.

"And now! Circe is shifted into defense mode!" Kaijou announced as the Kuriboh bashed into the sorceress, destroying it. Kaijou smiled, knowing that there was no battle damage.

Kyu frowned, so close to victory yet so far. "Looks as if you've failed my dear Kyu-Haru." Kaijou smiled.

Kyu looked back to his father and mother. "Don't worry Kyu, you will win! We have faith in our son!" Kyu's father said.

Kyu looked back and smiled. "I'll set three cards face down and end my turn." Kyu announced.

"Draw..." Kaijou announced. "Now it's my turn..."

"Because I've drawn a single card, Odysseus's attack power increases by two hundred (3800/3000)" Kaijou explained.

"No way, that means..." Kyu gasped.

"Exactly, on my Standby Phase, I too have to draw twenty cards, giving my warrior a total of four thousand more attack points." Kaijou said, swiftly drawing twenty cards and discarding ten. Just then the warrior began to glow and it's attack power increased to a total of 7800.

"No way!" Yukie and Doxx gasped.

"And now, my Apollo's Gift will increase all our monster's attack power." Kaijou said as Odysseus grew to 7900, Cyclops to 2300, and Kuriboh to 3500.

"Now! Odysseus, destroy his Kuriboh!" Kaijou announced, pointing at the creature. Kuriboh looked in shock as the warrior leapt up into the air, unleashing a giant battle cry.

"Activate magic card, _Shrink_!" Kyu announced as his magic card flipped up.

"That won't do! Magic and trap cards don't effect my great warrior!" Kaijou laughed.

"I thought so, that's why I'm using it on my own monster!" Kyu said as his Kuriboh began to shrink, it's attack power reducing to 1750.

"What's the point of this!" Kaijou said.

"Because I have another ace up my sleeve." Kyu smiled. "Activate trap card, _Wings of Sanctuary_!"

"Yes!" Hide said.

"When there's a battle between two monsters which will make a total amount of three thousand points of damage or more, then the person with the strongest monster will take all the battle damage. That means you've just walked into my trap!" Kyu explained.

"I refuse to lose to the likes of you!" Kaijou shouted. "I'll activate my own trap card, _Hallowed Life Barrier_!"

"No..." Kyu said, facing failure once again.

"By discarding a card from my hand, I can reduce all damage toward me to 0." Kaijou said as the warrior destroyed Kuriboh, causing no damage to any players.

Kaijou frowned. "It has been a tough battle so far for the both of us." Kaijou said, standing up from his throne. "But this is getting to be personal."

"I'll end my turn by setting three cards face down and ending my turn." Kaijou announced.

"I've got it..." Doxx said, snapping his fingers.

"Got what?" Hide asked.

"Kyu... He hasn't used his XYZ Dragon Cannon combo yet." Doxx smiled.

"So?" Yukie asked.

"I see... Kaijou's Ultimate Warrior, Odysseus is unaffected by magic and trap cards. His only ability is to increase his own attack power by the number of cards Kaijou draws. There's only one big hole in Odysseus, and that's Kyu's XYZ Dragon Cannon."

"Oh I get it. With the amount of cards Kyu has, he'll be able to beat this guy!" Yukie said, holding up a fist.

Kyu looked back at his friends. They all nodded their heads, signaling him for his finishing move. Kyu looked back to Kaijou. "Kaijou, it's sad to see this happen. Your hopes and dreams of becoming number one. I want to become number one too. But by not getting there in such horrible ways!" Kyu said.

"What do you mean?" Kaijou said.

"To be number one, you must gain the respect of your peers, not make them force them to respect you." Kyu said, drawing his card.

"And since I've moved into my Standby Phase, I'll draw my twenty cards." Kyu said, drawing his twenty cards. He then discarded his ten cards to his graveyard Kyu glanced at his deck, seeing only two cards left. "I'm sorry Kaijou, not for your future loss, but for yourself, your personality, your motives."

"Future loss, you must be kidding me." Kaijou smirked. "You only have two cards in your deck, there's no chance for you."

"I don't kid." Kyu said. "Now! I set three cards face down. Then I'll activate this, _Emergency Provisions_!"

"Heh." Kaijou said. "This will do you no good."

"I'll sacrifice three of my face down cards to increase my life points by three thousand!" Kyu announced as his three face down cards dissolved away, his life points raising to 3750. "Next, I'll summon this, _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)"

"So you plan to summon your favorite monster, again. I see your strategy hasn't changed yet." Kaijou smiled.

"Your little remarks are nothing to me. I could care less about what you think about my monsters." Kyu said. "Next! I'll use this, _Bond of Brothers_! By sacrificing one thousand life points (LP: 2750), I'll be able to summon two monsters of the same type! Now I bring forth _Y Dragon Head _(1500/1600) and _Z Metal Caterpillar_! (1500/1300)"

The two machines formed on the field, both ready for an offensive strike. "Kyu-Haru, you're a fool." Kaijou smirked. "Unlike me, I wield such a powerful and rare monster while you hold such a feeble monster."

"Now! Combine, X, Y, Z monsters!" Kyu announced as the three machines launched into the air, combining together, forming one single machine. "_XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)"

"Heh." Kaijou said.

"Next! I'll discard a card from my hand to activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's special ability!" Kyu announced. "By letting me destroy a card on your field! So now! Your Cyclops is gone!"

Suddenly the giant machine launched a missile at the one eyed giant, destroying it easily. "Heh, you've already used it's effect, what's stopping me from winning this duel?" Kaijou said.

"This..." Kyu said, holding up a magic card.

"And what's that?" Kaijou asked.

"This rare magic card is known as Magical Rejuvenation Medicine." Kyu said.

"What! No!" Kaijou said in shock.

"Yeah! I gave him that card for his birthday!" Kyu's mom shouted, everyone glanced at Kyu's mom who did a quick victory dance.

"Now! I activate it, _Magical Rejuvenation Medicine_!" Kyu said. "It allows me to sacrifice five hundred life points to activate my XYZ Dragon Cannon's effect, and I can use more than once as long as I keep sacrificing life points."

"No! I have my ultimate monster and a total of three face down cards on my field." Kaijou said in his head, growling.

"I can't lose to the likes of you! I can't!" Kaijou said.

"Now! I'll sacrifice twenty five hundred of my life points (LP: 1250) so I can discard four cards from my hand and destroy every card on your field!" Kyu said, sending four of his cards from his hand, to his graveyard.

The machine fired four missiles, three destroying Kaijou's three face down cards and one heading right toward his great warrior. "You invaded our school, changed our rules, and ruined the name of Duel Monsters! Izuki Kaijou, you're done!" Kyu said as the missile destroyed Odysseus. "And now! XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack his life points directly!"

The machine unleashed a round of cannons, each firing missiles at Kaijou. There was a giant explosion around Kaijou. Kaijou screamed as his life points reduced to 0. A piece of paper had flown out of Kaijou's pocket and burst into fire, turning into ash. It was the Kaijou's contract to take ownership of the school.

"Yeah!" Hide said.

"Kyu! You did it!" Yukie cheered, running up to him and hugging him. Doxx and Hide came up, patting him on the back.

"Isona, get him out of my school." Kaiba said, smirking. Isona ordered two guards to take him away for good.

Everyone gathered around Kyu, congratulating him and thanking him. "This is no time for celebration." Kaiba's voice hollered.

Everyone glanced at Kaiba, his arms folded and a nasty look on his face. "This school has been ruined. Innocent students have been expelled. It will take as much work as possible to get it straight and going. I need you all to say good bye to your parents. Parents night has been cancelled." Kaiba said.

"Oh, Kyu-Haru." Kyu's mom said. "I'm sorry we have to leave, but just seeing you do this is the only thing we needed to see."

"Yes, we've seen your doing well." Kyu's father said, patting him on the head. "We'll see you in the summer."

Every student gave loving hugs and tears of happiness as their parents left on a ship, headed back to domino city. Yukie was happy to see her father, and happy that he saw that she was doing well.

Hide's father managed to get word to Kaiba about Hide's career, luckily he got a "I'll think about it."

Doxx couldn't be any happier, he watched as the boat sailed off. "Good bye... Mom." He said to himself.

Kyu stood with his friends, when suddenly Kyu started laughing. "Hey! What's so funny!" Yukie said, slapping him lightly on the back.

"Oh nothing, I'm just glad to have things back to normal." He said, putting his hands in his pocket. "You know, I can't wait for tomorrow. So many adventures have been happening, I can't wait to see more."

"Come on let's go, I'm really tired." Hide said.

"Yeah, I think we all deserve a good rest." Doxx said, yawning as they all watched the moon rise up.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Ultimate Warrior, Odysseus**: Level 12 / 3500/3000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card is unaffected by any Trap or Magic cards from your opponent's side of the field. Increase this card's ATK and DEF by 100 for each card drawn from your deck. During each player's Standby Phase, the player must draw 20 cards from their deck and discard 10. As long as this card is face-up on the field, there is no limit to how many cards each player must have in their hand. If neither player cannot perform this task, then this card is destroyed.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on your field or from your hand to create 1 Fusion Monster.

**Seraphim Rampart Gunner**: Level 7 / 2600/1300/ Light / Angel / Fusion / Desc: "Seraphim Gunner" + "Seraphim Sabre". You can sacrifice 1 face-up Light-Type monster for this card to attack your opponent's Life Points directly. This effect can only be used once per turn.

**De-Fusion**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 face up Fusion Monster back to your Fusion Deck. Return all Fusion Material monsters back to the field which created that Fusion Monster.

**Seraphim Gunner**: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ The Attack points of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Seraphim Sabre**: Level 4 / 1600/1500/ Light / Angel / Desc: The ATK of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Kuriboh**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If this card is in your hand, you can send this card to your graveyard to negate Battle Damage of an attacking monster.

**Panic Attack**: TRAP / Desc: If your opponent announces an Attack upon one of your monsters, flip a coin, if you call it right, shift the monster into Defense Position during the attack. If you call it wrong, go through the attack normally but double the Battle Damage.

**Shrink**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Decrease 1 face-up monster's ATK by half for the remainder of the turn.

**Wings of Sanctuary**: TRAP / Desc: If two monsters engage in battle and there is a 3000 ATK point difference or more between the two monsters, the owner of the strongest monster takes Damage to their life points instead of the player with the weaker monster.

**Hallowed Life Barrier**: TRAP / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand. During this turn, any damage you take from your opponent becomes 0.

**Emergency Provisions**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Send Magic or Trap cards on your side of the field, to the Graveyard to increase your Life Points by 1000 per card. This card is excluded.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Bond of Brothers**: MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 2 monsters from your hand, to the field of the same Type.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Z Metal Caterpillar**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon head", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 600. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**XYZ Dragon Cannon:** Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" "Y Dragon Head" "Z Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.

**Magical Rejuvenation Medicine**: MAGIC / Desc: During your turn, you can activate one of your monster card's effect again by sacrificing 500 Life Points. This effect can be used more than once during your turn.


	34. Power Duel! Violet VS Quartz

**34. Power Duel! Violet VS Quartz**

* * *

"Remind me exactly why we're here..." Hide asked, yawning as him, Kyu, and Yukie stood in a straight horizontal line with many other Obelisk Blue students. 

"Quartz is arriving back to Duelist Academy and Kaiba wants us to show our respect even though he was the one who planned to take us down.' Kyu replied, still drowsy from the sleepless night.

The helicopter arrived, landing on the helipad, a group of security guards ushered him out. "I hope there aren't any more of these plans or you'll be gone and never coming back." Kaiba said, standing in front of him.

Kaiba then faced the Obelisk Blue students. "Dismissed!" Kaiba said. Everyone hurriedly walked away as Quartz grabbed his bag and continued forward.

"Doxx! Don't leave your such a great roommate!" Sophia said, waving her hand as Doxx quickly escaped the room with his bag.

"Haha, finally getting your place back eh?" Kyu said.

"Yes, finally." Doxx side. "I think Violet's been lonesome."

"What about Violet?" Kyu asked.

"She's my roommate, didn't you know?" Doxx said.

"No, you never told me that!" Kyu said surprised.

"Oh sorry." Doxx laughed as Kyu followed Doxx to the Ra Yellow Dormitory. "Come on in."

The door opened and Violet peered through, seeing Doxx and Kyu. "Kyu... Doxx..." Violet said, letting them in.

"Quartz, your reputation is hurting you now." A black figure said in Quartz's PDA.

"I know... I just can't get myself together... All my plots... They aren't me. I just want to be the best." Quartz said, looking away.

"Best? You call all those duels the best? Your just a fool. You're obviously not trying your best." The voice smirked. "Unless you defeat a high ranked duelist, you'll return home for a week under going Duelist Therapy."

"Duelist Therapy?" Quartz asked.

"A program for problem Duelist, obviously you have a problem, we want to cure that, make you number one." The voice said, chuckling afterwards. Quartz got freaked out, turning off the PDA.

"Kaiba, I inform you from Quartz father, to gain his reputation back he has requested a duel, between Quartz and a high ranked student." Isona said to Kaiba.

"I had a feeling this would happen. What type of father forces their kids into a game like this..." Kaiba said, looking at a sheet of high ranked duelist.

"Kyu-Haru, no. Too many encounters, might turn out bad." Kaiba said. "Doxx, ain't going to happen. Hmm... Violet..."

"Violet? Seems doubtful." Isona said.

"I don't pay you to think for me." Kaiba said. "Hook them two up."

"Right away sir." Isona said, leaving to notify the duelist, Violet.

"So Violet, how's your days been." Kyu asked, breaking the silence as Doxx unpacked.

"I've seen better days." Violet said, combing her black hair in front of her vanity. Violet's duel monsters cards were scattered neatly across her desk, viewing each one, separating them into two piles.

"Whatcha doing there?" Kyu said, peering over her head.

"Deck reconstruction. Mimura thinks I carry too many cards." Violet smirked. "But obviously he doesn't know a thing."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Everyone's head turned to the door. "Let me get it!" Kyu said, running to the door.

Kyu opened it, seeing Isona. "Kyu-Haru?" Isona said.

"Isona?" Kyu said.

"What are you do..." Isona said when suddenly Doxx pulled Kyu aside.

"Can I help you?" Doxx asked.

"Violet, I need her." Isona said. Violet got up, taking her deck with her and slipping it in her deck case on her belt. Isona closed the door behind him.

"Duel Quartz? Why?" Violet asked.

"A request by Seto Kaiba, if you don't then you'll be reduced down to Quartz level of rank." Isona said.

"Fine, but I don't see why this is so important. Seto Kaiba, such a jerk. He just wants to see two very successfully students go at each other." Violet said loudly.

"Sounds like she doesn't really like Kaiba." Kyu thought to himself.

Violet opened the door, quickly entering, facing Isona. "Remember to meet after lunch at the..." Isona said when Violet slammed the door on him. "Obelisk Blue Duel Arena!" Isona finished.

"Some nerve..." Violet said, taking her duel disk.

"What's up?" Doxx asked.

"Can you believe this jerk, Seto Kaiba is. He's forcing me to duel Quartz for his own entertainment." Violet said. "After lunch at the Obelisk Blue Dueling Arena, you can come, but don't expect much because this duel will be fast."

"Where are you going? Lunch isn't until an hour and a half." Kyu said as Violet opened the door.

"I need a bath, this stress is giving me brain damage." She said, grabbing a towel on her way.

"What's her deal with Seto Kaiba?" Kyu asked.

"Oh you know, a person who hates rich snobs." Doxx said, leaning against a bed post. "But really, you get use to it."

Violet sat in the giant tub, soaking her hair and taking a sigh. "What's on your mind, Violet?" Genesis said from the other side.

"Nothing." Violet said, looking away.

"A girl of your level shouldn't be worrying." Sophia said, appearing from the side.

"I have to duel Quartz today." Violet said, blushing.

"Oh really!" Sophia said as Genesis gasped.

"Well as a girl friend, I actually don't know what to do..." Genesis said as the two got out of the tub. "We'll see you later."

Violet sighed as lunch came by. She arrived to the Obelisk Blue Dueling Arena where Quartz waited. He gave Violet a greeting smile as Violet stood there with a straight face. Violet eyed Kaiba who sat up in the balcony.

"Isn't this interesting, two legends facing off, this shall be a duel to remember." Quartz said.

"Yup, I'll sure remember it." Violet said, rolling her eyes.

"Duel!" Both announced as their duel disk folded out, sliding their decks in, and their life point counter raising to 4000.

"I'll begin!" Violet announced. "I summon _Element Hero, Clayman _in defense position (2000/800). I'll also set a card face down and end my turn."

"So she'll be using the same tactic as she did against me." Kyu said, looking at the giant brute, defending itself with it's wide arms.

"I still don't see the point of this." Hide said, scratching his head as Doxx and Yukie fought over popcorn.

"Draw..." Quartz announced, drawing his card. "I'll Special Summon this, _Gila Monster_ because of it's effect! (1600/1000)."

Suddenly a tall black lizard materialized onto the field, hissing at the hero lady. "Hmph..." Violet said, throwing her black hair back.

"Man, I can't imagine this duel ever happening..." Genesis said.

"Well it's happening alright." Sophia said, nudging Genesis.

"Next, I'll sacrifice Gila Monster, to summon this, _Dark Rule Hades_! (2450/1600)" Quartz announced as the giant well dressed demon materialized onto the field as his black lizard dissolved. "And destroy her Clayman!"

The demon sent a wave of darkness, destroying the brute. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn." Quartz announced.

"Draw..." Violet announced. "I'll activate this, _Raise Dead_ to bring back _Element Hero, Clayman_ in attack position (800/2000)"

"Why would she summon it in attack position?" Kyu said, confused as the giant clay brute came up onto the field.

"I'll also summon this, _Element Hero, Sparkman_! (1600/1400)" Violet announced as the warrior materialized to the field, creating an electrical bubble around it. "Also, I'll activate this, _Spark Gun_, which will equip to my Sparkman, allowing me change the position of your monsters three times."

"Heh." Quartz said as the small gun fell within the electrical hero's hands. "Weak move."

"Sparkman! Use Spark Gun to switch Dark Ruler Hades into defense mode!" Violet announced as Sparkman aimed it's gun, shooting it at the demon, causing the demon to shield himself with his arms.

"Next, I'll activate this magic card, _Clay Burst_, switching the attack of my Clayman with it's defense for the price of discarding a card from my hand, to my graveyard." Violet explained, choosing a card from her hand and sending it to her graveyard slot.

"What?" Quartz gasped as the Clayman roared with power, it's attack power rising to 2000 while it's defense lowered to 800.

"Now destroy his Hades." Violet said calmly, pointing at the demon. The giant brute charged right through the demon and bashing into Quartz. "Also, damage is dealt to your life points even if your monster is in defense position."

Quartz growled as his life points reduced to 3600. "Stronger than I thought." Quartz said.

"Than you thought? Who do you think I am?" Violet smirked.

"Don't give me that attitude. You're just a pawn in this plan. I'll defeat you no matter what." Quartz growled.

"My turn ends." Violet announced.

"Draw..." Quartz announced, drawing his card. "I'll summon _Death Cretin_ in defense mode (1700/1600). Then set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Draw..." Violet announced, smirking at the frail demon. "I have nothing to hide, Kaiba wants to be entertained? I'll make his jaw drop."

"I can't lose, I need my deck to allow me to win." Quartz growled. "I can't let everyone here see me lose again..."

"Quartz, you have no reason to be here anymore." Violet said, holding one of her cards up. "If Duelist Therapy is your last choice, then let it be. I sacrifice Element Hero Clayman and Element Hero Sparkman to summon this, _Element Hero, Edgeman_! (2600/1600)"

"Err.." Quartz growled as a golden armored warrior materialized onto the field.

"Edgeman, destroy his Death Cretin!" Violet announced, pointing at the small frail demon. The warrior sent two beams from it's eyes, destroying the demon easily. "And the effect of my Edgeman is activated, you still gain battle damage since your monster was in defense mode."

Quartz growled as his life points reduced to 2700. Suddenly Quartz laughed. "And now! The effect of my Death Cretin is activated!" Quartz said.

"What?" Violet said in shock. "This shouldn't be fair, he creates his own cards."

"When Death Cretin is destroyed, I can summon a certain monster from my hand, so now! I summon this, _Death Lunger_! (2700/1200)" Quartz announced as a tall black werewolf appeared, wielding a long scythe.

Violet growled. "I'll end my turn now." She announced.

"Draw..." Quartz announced. "Now, Death Lunger, destroy her Edgeman!"

"No..." Violet growled as the werewolf charged forward, slashing the armored warrior in half, destroying it.

"Violet's showing more emotion than before..." Kyu said. "I wonder if it's because she's in the presence of Seto Kaiba..."

Violet shielded herself from a gust of wind as her life points reduced to 3900. "Also, my Death Lunger has an effect, it can attack twice during battle phase if it is the only monster on my field." Quartz explained.

"No..." Violet gasped.

"Death Lunger! Attack her life points directly!" Quartz announced, pointing at Violet. The werewolf stood before her. Violet looked up in shock as the werewolf slashed at her with it's claw.

Violet screamed, stumbling backwards as her life points reduced to 1200. "Quartz, you'll pay..." Violet growled.

"Heh..." Quartz said, feeling cool since he's taking down the Ra Yellow legend so easily.

"I'll then activate one of my face down cards, _Demonic Wave_." Quartz announced. "This trap card pumps up my Death Lunger with a nice six hundred attack points."

The werewolf returned to Quartz's side of the field, it began to breath loudly as a purple aura surrounded it, increasing it's attack power to 3300.

"And that ends my turn. Violet, you're such a nice girl, but I hope this loss of your won't effect you in any way." Quartz said.

"Shove it. This is why you make so many enemies, you can't live a day without having a duel where you get to run your mouth." Violet said, drawing her next card. "Now I activate this, _Pot of Greed_, allowing me to draw two cards."

Violet swiftly drew her two cards and smiled. "Now! I'll activate this, _Mega Fusion_!" Violet announced. "This magic card allows me to fuse monsters from my graveyard. So now! I fuse Element Hero Sparkman and Clayman into this!"

Suddenly the two monsters appeared on the field and began to join together. "_Element Hero, Thunder Giant_! (2400/1600)" Violet announced as the giant sent a stream of electricity in all directions as it roared in the dueling field.

"That weak monster... What good will it do for you." Quartz smirked.

"It will do good after I use this! Now I activate this, _Skyscraper_!" Violet announced, sliding the magic card into her field magic slot. Suddenly giant tall buildings emerged from the ground and the lights dimmed.

"Wow, what is all this?" Hide said, looking up at all the tall buildings.

"This field magic card increases all monsters that are heroes by one thousand attack points." Violet smiled as her giant's attack power rose to 3400. "And now! I can activate my Thunder Giant's effect!"

Suddenly Quartz's Death Lunger dissolved away. "What the!" Quartz gasped.

"The effect of my Thunder Giant allows me to automatically destroy one monster on the field that has a lower attack strength than it." Violet explained. "So now! Element Hero, Thunder Giant, attack his life points directly!"

Quartz looked in horror as the giant blasted a stream of lightning at him. Quartz screamed as the electricity flew through his body, reducing his life points to 300.

"And my turn ends." Violet announced, depleting the last of her cards in her hand.

Quartz growled. "Draw..." He announced. "Now! I'll activate my face down card, _Demon Rising_!"

"Another one of your petty cards you've created?" Violet smirked.

"Oh yes. By discarding a card from my hand, to my graveyard, I can bring back my _Death Lunger_! (2700/1200)" Quartz announced as the scythe wielding werewolf rose up from the ground. "And because of my Demon Wave, it gains it's additional five hundred attack points! (3300/1200)"

"Hmph..." Violet said.

"I'll then end my turn." Quartz announced.

"You never learn do you..." Violet said, drawing her card. "I'll summon a monster in face down defense position. Now, Element Hero, Thunder Giant! Destroy his Death Lunger once again!"

"I've come to think that you never learn anything either, dear sweet Violet." Quartz chuckled. "Activate trap card, _Holy Barrier, Mirror Force_!"

"No..." Violet growled as a glass shield appeared around the werewolf. The giant charged forward, smashing at a reflection of itself, destroying itself.

"With that, your attack is not only negated, but all your attack positioned monsters are destroyed." Quartz smiled.

"Hmph..." Violet said. "I'll set one more card face down and end my turn."

"Draw..." Quartz announced. "And now! Death Lunger, destroy her face down card!"

The werewolf charged forward, stabbing it's scythe through the hologram of the face down card, causing a dog to appear. Violet smiled, revealing the monster. "The monster you've just destroyed is my old friend, a monster known as Friendog."

"And what does that do?" Quartz asked.

"It allows me to bring back two cards, one Element Hero monster and a fusion magic card." Violet smiled.

"Of course you have a hero monster in your graveyard, but how are you able to retrieve Fusion if you never even used it to begin with." Quartz questioned.

"You remember when I played Clay Burst? Well that magic card had a cost, and I paid it by discarding a card." Violet said, holding up a fist.

"No..." Quartz growled as the fusion magic card slid out of Violet's graveyard holster along with her Element Hero Sparkman.

"But for your information, this monster isn't needed, I have another plan in mind." Violet smiled. "Now! I activate my _Fusion_ magic card!"

"Just as I expected, She plans to summon Flame Wingman." Kyu said.

"How do you know this?" Doxx asked.

"Just a hunch." Kyu said.

"So I can fuse together Element Hero, Featherman, and Element Hero, Burst Lady into this!" Violet announced as the two heroes appeared and began to fuse together into one flying warrior. "_Element Hero, Flame Wingman_! (2100/1800)"

"No..." Quartz growled. "This monster..."

"That's right, Quartz. All you've been is a pain to the Obelisk Blue Dormitory. If you're so great, then prove it. If you would have this duel would have been easy for you, but not so. All you've been is a power hungry freak, trying to defeat Kyu-Haru and become the dominant rank of our school." Violet said, standing high as Quartz growled.

"I won't lose..." Quartz growled.

"Too bad, consider yourself lost already. Skyscraper gives my Flame Wingman a boost of one thousand attack points (3100/1800)"

"What makes you so sure you'll win when my monster is stronger." Quartz asked.

"Because of this." Violet said, revealing the last card in her hand. "_Hero's Magic Mirror_!"

"What's that do..." Quartz said.

"This magic card switches the effect, type and attribute of both our monsters." Violet explained. Suddenly Flame Wingman grew fangs in it's mouth, his hands grew claws, obviously turning out to be a demon while Death Lunger's scythe transformed into a shining sword, being a warrior now.

"Also the effects of both of our monsters switch, so your Death Lunger has my Flame Wingman's effect." Violet said. "So my Flame Wingman now attack again since I have no other monsters. Also, I see your Demonic Wave is still face-up, and now that my Flame Wingman is a demon it gains five hundred attack points (3600/1800)"

"No..." Quartz gasped.

"Now! Element Hero, Flame Wingman! Attack and destroy his Death Lunger!" Violet announced.

Violet smirked as the hero dove forward, thrusting his claw into the werewolf, destroying it and sending the monster's debris flying at Quartz, reducing his life points to 0.

"This was predictable." Kaiba said, bored as he walked off.

Violet looked up to see Kaiba walk away. "Kaiba, you jerk..." Violet growled, looking at Quartz fall to his knees.

"Your taking a break fo Duelist Academy, I hope you've learned a lesson." Violet said as a guard escorted him away.

"Wow, but I don't know who was really the good guy in this duel." Kyu thought. "Violet let her emotions get to her, and Quartz was playing his bad guy part in this duel again."

Everyone left the duel stadium, Violet retreated to her room silently, and Kyu was laying in his bed, thinking.

"Still bent up on that duel?" Yukie asked.

"In just one day, Quartz comes back, then leaves again. To duelist therapy... I guess you can't change the old guy." Kyu said. "I do have to confess, what Kaiba did was very cruel..."

"I see you on that." Hide said.

The night fell and everyone in the school fell asleep, hoping for the best for the next day.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Element Hero: Clayman**: Level 4 / 800/2000/ Earth / Warrior.

**Gila Monster**: Level 4 / 1600/1000/ Dark / Demon / Desc: When this card is summoned, it counts as a Special Summon. Increase this card's ATK by 400 for each other "Gila Monsters" on the field.

**Dark Ruler, Hades**: Level 6 / 2450/1600/ Dark / Demon / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, negate the effects of Effect Monsters destroyed by Demon-Type monsters on your side of the field in Battle. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.

**Element Hero: Sparkman**: Level 4 / 1600/1400/ Light / Warrior.

**Spark Gun**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped to "Element Hero: Sparkman". You can change the Position of 1 Monster on the field by exchanging an attack with this monster. This effect can only be activated 3 times, then this card is destroyed.

**Clay Burst**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand, to your graveyard to activate this card's effect. For the remainder of the turn, switch the DEF and ATK of any face-up "Element Hero: Clayman" on the field. When any "Element Hero: Clayman" destroys a Defense Positioned monster, deal damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the difference of this card's ATK and the opponent's monster's DEF.

**Death Cretin**: Level 4 / 1600/1700/ Dark / Demon / Desc: When this card is destroyed due to Battle, Special Summon 1 "Death Lunger" from your hand, to the field.

**Element Hero: Edgeman**: Level 7 / 2600/1600/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: If this monster attacks a monster in Defense Position with a lower DEF than this monster's ATK, do Battle Damage to your opponent's life points equal to the difference between the ATK and DEF.

**Death Lunger**: Level 7 / 2700/1200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If this is the only Monster Card on your side of the field, this card can attack twice during Battle Phase.

**Daemon Devil**: Level 4 / 1200/1000/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If this card is sent to your graveyard by battle, you can discard 1 Demon-Type monster from your hand, to Special Summon this monster in face up defense mode.

**Demonic Wave**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Increase all face-up Demon-Type monster's ATK by 700 as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

**Mega Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Remove 2 or more monsters from your graveyard, out of play to create 1 Fusion monster.

**Element Hero: Thunder Giant**: Level 6 / 2400/1600/ Light / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "Element Hero: Sparkman" + "Element Hero Clayman".When this Monster is Summoned, destroy 1 face up monster on your opponents side of the field that has a lower attack strength than this card.

**Skyscraper**: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: Increase the ATK of all face-up monster's on the field with "Hero" in their name by 1000 points when Battling a monster with a higher Attack Strength

**Demon Rising**: TRAP / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand, to your graveyard to Special Summon 1 Monster that has previously been destroyed a turn earlier, from your graveyard to your side of the field. That selected monster cannot attack during your Battle phase.

**Holy Barrier, Mirror Force**: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monster and destroy all face up attack positioned monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

**Friendog**: Level 3 / 800/1200/ Earth / Beast / Desc: If this monster is sent to the Graveyard, you can return 1 "Fusion" and 1 Monster with "Hero" in its name into your hand.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters from your hand or the field to create 1 fusion monster.

**Element Hero: Flame Wingman**: Level 8 / 2100/1800/ Air / Warrior / Desc: "Element Hero Featherman" + "Element Hero: Burst Lady". This monster can be Summoned only by "Fusion". When this Monster destroys a Monster as a result of Battle, do direct damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the amount of ATK of the destroyed monster.

**Hero's Magic Mirror**: MAGIC / Desc: Switch the stats of two monsters with a Level of 6 or higher on the field, including Effect, Type, and Attribute.


	35. Duel Out Project, Kyu VS Doxx, Part 1

**35. Duel-Out Project, Kyu VS Doxx**

* * *

Mr. Nakagawa, Seto Kaiba, Mr. Mimura, and Mrs. Yuka sat at the round table along with other teachers. 

"Violet's last duel was stupendous." Mr. Nakagawa said. "I say, it was a excellent idea."

"That idea just lead me to a new one." Seto Kaiba said. "Students here are constantly throwing themselves toward more power, joining the Rare Hunters is like a drug now. I've decided to create a new system. The Duel-Out Project."

"Duel-Out Project?" Mrs. Yuka said.

"Yes, a project which to send honor students to Duelist Therapy." Kaiba said. "If students have problems with gaining power, they need help. So, we will be hosting duels between honor students, see who really has problems."

"Are you sure this is fit enough? I mean, you could already see problems within young Quartz from a mile away." Mimura said.

"Quartz... Is power hungry normally, but during duels is way out of hand, that is why his manager told me to host the duel." Kaiba said.

"His manager? You mean Kazu Yoshio?" Mrs. Yuka said, quite shocked.

"Yes, I know. Kazu Yoshio seems like an unlikely manager, but after Quartz teamed up to Crawford, all other companies knew they needed him, after his success with his cards, things have gone crazy." Kaiba said. "How much I despise Yoshio..."

"So who shall we test this Project on?" Mimura asked.

"I'd like Kyu-Haru to be one of the duelist. As a request." Mr. Nakagawa announced. "He seems to be the person to release the problems out of duelist. SImply because of his rank here."

"Yes, I was thinking that too." Mrs. Yuka said, raising her hand.

"Who will be his opponent?" Mimura asked.

"Doxx." Kaiba said.

Suddenly everyone in the room gasped. "Seto Kaiba! Are you sure, Doxx has no problems here!" Mr. Voroboski said, a Ra Yellow teacher.

"Voroboski, allow me to remind you this is only a test. This project will start as soon as I see Doxx or Kyu-Haru release problems in their duels. For further notice, this Duel-Out Project is meant to be a secret, any other students knowing about this will lead into dire consequences!" Kaiba said. "This meeting is adjourned."

"Yeah! Now, Inferno Man Tempest, destroy his final monster!" Kyu announced, pointing at the Hide's last monster. The flame warrior sent a wave of fire destroying it.

"Eh..." Hide sighed, shrugging as his life points reduced to 0.

"That's another win for today." Yukie said, clapping.

"Haha, don't feel bad Hide!" Kyu said, holding up a peace sign. "It's only a duel!"

"I know, but for once, I'd like my deck to be on my side." Hide said. "I need to practice on my draw."

"Ever since Quartz left it's been kind of quiet..." Kyu said. Hardly any other students were out. Quartz was usually on the duel field, defeating any duelist he had his eye on. People gathered in crowds, cheering his name. Kyu never showed up, knowing it would stir up trouble.

"But it's actually nice to duel here instead of outside in the grass area." Kyu said.

"Kyu-Haru!" Isona announced at the entrance of the duel stadium.

"That's me." Kyu said, jumping down.

"A note from Seto Kaiba." Isona said. Yukie and Hide stood next to Kyu, looking at the enclosed envelope. Isona eyed them. "I suggest you read it in your own privacy."

"Umm ok." Kyu said, blinking. "Sorry guys, rules are rules."

"Aww..." Yukie and Hide groaned.

Later that night, Kyu sat at the desk, the others at dinner. He opened the envelope and a note slipped out. "Dear honorable Obelisk Student. You have received this note based on Seto Kaiba's orders." Kyu said in his mind. "Please meet at the Obelisk Blue Duel Arena after lunch hour, tomorrow, to face your opponent."

"Who'll be my opponent?" Kyu thought.

"Hmm, ok..." Doxx said, reading his note addressed to him by Seto Kaiba. "I haven't dueled in a while, so I guess I should work on my deck."

The next day came by like a flash. "So who is this person you're dueling?" Hide asked as Kyu along side with Yukie walked down to the arena.

"Don't know. The note didn't say who my opponent was." Kyu said.

"Kyu!" Doxx suddenly said, standing in the arena.

"Doxx!" Kyu said as everyone else looked in shock.

"So you're my opponent!" Both Kyu and Doxx said, pointing at each other.

"Yes, you two have been scheduled to duel, so get this duel started." Mimura announced as Kyu jumped up to his side of the field.

"So Kyu, are you prepared?" Doxx asked as his duel disk folded out.

"Ready when you are. Although this is a sudden shock, I can't give in, knowing that you are a friend." Kyu smiled as his duel disk folded out. Both slid in their decks.

"Duel!" Doxx and Kyu announced.

"Excellent, the duel has started." Kaiba said, watching from the large screen behind his desk.

"I'll begin!" Kyu announced. "_Seraphim Guardner_, in defense mode! (2000/1000) I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"

"I should warn you, Kyu, this ain't not normal everyday fun duel. My deck has enhanced from as our days have passed." Doxx smiled.

"No wonder he's been quiet about his deck, what could he be hiding?" Kyu thought.

"Now! I summon this, _Sapphire Dragon_! (1900/1600) In attack mode." Doxx announced as the blue dragon appeared on the field. "I'll also set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Kyu announced, looking worriedly at his hand.

"Kyu doesn't look too hot." Yukie said, pointing out his expression.

"I'm only getting defensive type monsters..." Kyu said to himself, holding up a card. "Now! I summon _Tortoise Cannon_ in defense mode! (2000/1000) That ends my turn!"

"Draw..." Doxx announced. "Well Kyu, I thought by now you'd come up with a clever idea, but it seems you're holding out."

"He's right..." Kyu thought.

"Now! I summon _Double Coston _in attack mode (1700/1650)." Doxx announced. "That ends my turn."

"Draw..." Kyu announced, drawing his next card and smiling. "Excellent!"

"What have you drawn?" Doxx wondered.

"I'll activate this, _Frontline Base_! This magic card allows me to special summon a level four union monster from my hand during each of my main phases." Kyu explained.

"And..." Doxx asked.

"Now! I'll sacrifice my Tortoise Cannon so I can summon this! _KC Dragon Nails_! (0/0)" Kyu announced as his mechanical turtle dissolved and a pair of wings appeared onto the field, each with three long and sharp claws at their back ends. "Also, now that I'm in my Main Phase, my Frontline Base will allow me to summon a union monster. So now! I summon this, _Y Dragon Head_! (1500/1600)"

"Err..." Doxx said, pretty shocked by this as the red mechanical dragon materialized to the field.

"And now! I'll be able to equip my KC Dragon Nails to my Y Dragon Head!" Kyu explained as the two wing clips connected to the mechanical dragon's wings, the three claws on each wing expanding out. "Because KC Dragon Nails are equipped to my machine, my Y Dragon Head gains an additional five hundred attack points (2000/1600)."

"Yes! Kyu has pulled through!" Hide said happily.

"And now! Y Dragon Head, attack and destroy his Sapphire Dragon!" Kyu announced, pointing at Doxx's blue dragon. The mechanical dragon fired a energy blast at the dragon, destroying it completely.

Doxx shielded himself from the explosion as his life points reduced to 3900. "And also! The effect of my KC Dragon Nails are activated!" Kyu said, pointing his finger. "Each and every time Y Dragon Head deals damage to your life points, you'll lose five hundred more life points!"

Doxx watched as his life points reduced more down to 3400. "This ends my turn!" Kyu announced.

"You did a good play, Kyu." Doxx said, drawing his next card without looking at it. "But I too have proven myself to be a worth player in this game of Duel Monsters."

"What?" Kyu said.

"Now! I sacrifice my Double Coston in order to summon this, _Red Eyes Black Dragon_! (2400/2000)" Doxx announced. "The effect of my Double Coston allows me to sacrifice it for a dark monster, making itself into two sacrifices!"

Suddenly the hologram of the Red Eyes Black Dragon card materialized onto the ground. Two black wings sprouted out and began to flap as the dragon's body began to rise out of the card.

"No way! The rare Red Eyes..." Kyu said in shock as the Red Eyes Black Dragon and all it's glory roared in the field, creating a gust of wind as it expanded its wings.

"The Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Hide and Yukie gasped. Everyone in the crowd looked in awe.

Doxx smiled as the reaction of his rare card. "Now! Red Eyes Black Dragon, destroy his Y Dragon Head!" Doxx announced, pointing at the fully equipped red dragon.

The Red Eyes flapped it's wings once again, and a fire ball formed in it's mouth. The dragon unleashed the ball of fire, engulfing the mechanical dragon in fire.

"The effect of my KC Dragon Nails will allow my Y Dragon Head to stay on the field." Kyu explained as the KC Dragon Nails were destroyed. The heat was intense, weakening Kyu as his life points reduced to 3600.

"My turn ends." Doxx announced.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I'll shift my Y Dragon Head into defense position (1600/1500). Then, I'll sacrifice my Seraphim Guardner to summon this, _Inferno Man Tempest_! (2500/1000)"

"Looks like this is going to be on serious duel." Hide said as Kyu's flame warrior materialized to the field.

"Now! Inferno Man Tempest, destroy his Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Kyu announced, pointing at the great black dragon.

The warrior thrusted it's fist out like a punch, suddenly a stream of fire erupted, firing toward the dragon. "Activate trap card!" Doxx announced. "_Metalmorph_!"

"What!" Kyu said in shock.

"This trap card will equip to my Red Eyes Black Dragon, making it more stronger!" Doxx explained as the dragon was engulfed in flames. Suddenly the dragon's skin became metal, it's eyes flashed red lights, and it's attack power rose to 2800.

"No!" Kyu gasped as the metal dragon flapped it's wings, making the flame disburse. The dragon created a giant ball of flame with it's mechanical jaw, sending it right into the warrior, destroying it.

Kyu shielded himself as there was a gust of wind blowing at him, reducing his life points to 3300. "And as my Metalmorph is in play, each time I attack with my Red Eyes, it's attack power will increase by half of the target's attack power." Doxx said.

"No way, Doxx is far more powerful than I'd expect. The last time we dueled, he didn't have such powerful plays." Kyu admitted.

"My turn ends." Kyu announced.

"Draw..." Doxx announced, drawing his card. "I'll set a card face down. Now! Red Eyes Black Dragon, destroy his Y Dragon Head!"

The metal dragon blasted another firery blast, destroying Kyu's mechanical dragon easily. "That ends my turn!" Doxx announced.

"My turn, draw..." Kyu announced, drawing his card. "_Seraphim Sabre_ in defense mode (1500/1600)"

"My turn ends." Kyu said sadly looking helplessly at his angel which was guarding it self with it's sword.

"Draw..." Doxx announced, drawing his card. "Activate magic card _Inferno Fire Blast_!"

"No..." Kyu gasped.

"That's right. This magic card automatically allows my Red Eyes Black Dragon attack your life points directly with half of it's attack strength deducted." Doxx explained as Red Eyes' attack strength lowered to 1400. "And now! Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack his life points directly!"

The dragon roared, flames began to emerge from it's mouth. It then unleashed it's giant flame stream, hitting Kyu hard. "I'm sorry this hurts you, but it's a duel and I must win." Doxx said in his head, feeling the pressure.

Kyu screamed loudly as the fire engulfed him, reducing his life points to 1900. "And because I've activated this, my Red Eyes Black Dragon cannot attack on this turn, so my turn ends."

Kyu drew his next card and suddenly smiled. "My life points may be low, but atleast I can destroy his Red Eyes now." He said to himself. "Now! I sacrifice Seraphim Sabre to summon this, _Android Psycho Shocker_! (2400/1500)"

"No!" Doxx gasped.

The sword wielding angel dissolved and in it's place, the tall android rose up, arms crossed, glass eyes glistening, and everything.

"You know what this means, since my Android Psycho Shocker is on the field, all trap cards won't work!" Kyu smiled, pointing at Doxx's face up Metalmorph. Suddenly the android's eyes glistened, then two red beams shot out, slashing the card into an x shape and destroying it.

Doxx looked in shock, seeing his Red Eyes Black Dragon return to normal form, it's attack strength reducing back to 2400. "Now! Android Psycho Shocker, attack his Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Kyu announced, pointing his hand.

"This will only end up in a draw... Destroying both monsters." Doxx growled. "Red Eyes! Attack it right back!"

The android leapt up to the dragon, his fist pointing out. The dragon charged forward until both monsters crashed together, creating a large explosion.

As the smoke cleared, both monsters were gone. "Excellent play, Kyu-Haru." Doxx smiled. "But this duel has practically started over."

"Yes, you did good as well." Kyu smiled, holding a thumbs up.

"Wow, this duel is tense." Yukie said, shivering from excitement.

Both duelist stared each other down, as the smoke hit the ground, creating a eerie fog. "Wonder what Doxx has coming next." Kyu thought.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED **

**Seraphim Guardner**: Level 4 / 1000/2000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Sapphire Dragon**: Level 4 / 1900/1600/ Wind / Dragon.

**Tortoise Cannon**: Level 4 / 1000/2000/ Water / Reptile / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face-up Level 4 or lower monster to do damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to half of the Monster's ATK.

**Frontline Base**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During each of your Main Phases, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Union-type monster.

**KC Dragon Nails**: Level 6 / 0/0/ Light / Machine / Desc: This card can only be equipped to "Y Dragon Head". Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 500. Each time the equipped monster deals Battle Damage, inflict 500 worth of damage to your opponent's life points. When the equipped monster is destroyed due to battle, send this monster to the graveyard instead.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Double Coston**: Level 4 / 1700/1650/ Dark / Undead / Desc: If you Sacrifice this card for a Dark-type monster, treat this card as 2 Sacrifices instead of 1.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon**: Level 7 / 2400/2000/ Dark / Dragon.

**Inferno Man Tempest**: Level 6 / 2500/1000/ Fire / Warrior / Desc: You can sacrifice this monster to Special Summon 1 monster from your graveyard, increase the selected monster's ATK and DEF by 1000.

**Metalmorph**: TRAP / Desc: When this card is activated, immediately equip it to 1 face-up monster on the field. Increase the equipped monster's ATK and DEF by 300. When the equipped monster attacks, increase its ATK by half of the attack target's ATK.

**Seraphim Sabre**: Level 4 / 1600/1500/ Light / Angel / Desc: The ATK of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Inferno Fire Blast**: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if there is 1 face-up "Red Eyes Black Dragon" on the field, inflict damage to your opponent's life points by half of the ATK of "Red Eyes Black Dragon". During this turn any face-up "Red Eyes Black Dragon" cannot attack during your Battle Phase.

**Android Psycho Shocker**: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Dark / Machine / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, the effect and activation of Trap Cards are negated.


	36. Duel Out Project, Kyu VS Doxx, Part 2

**36. Duel-Out Project, Kyu VS Doxx**

* * *

Doxx and Kyu stared each other down. Both players fields were empty, beside one face down card on each field. Kyu's life points stood at 1900 while Doxx's stood at 3400.

"My turn ends!" Kyu announced.

"No way! Kyu has nothing defending himself!" Hide gasped.

"Hmmm, looks like Doxx is handling dear Kyu-Haru well." Sophia smirked from the side lines.

"Yup." Genesis said. "Too bad that Doxx will probably be the one to lose. You can't ever tell what this little boy is hiding."

"Oh come on!" Sophia said, slapping her back. "Doxx is a higher ranked duelist than Kyu is. Kyu's a no good show offy type duelist."

"Now! I activate this, _Treasure of Heaven_!" Doxx announced. "This magic card forces us both to draw until we each have six cards in our hand."

Kyu and Doxx swiftly drew their cards, Kyu smiled at his new hand. "And now! I'll summon this, _Spear Dragon_! (1900/0)" Doxx announced as the blue, spear-headed dragon materialized to the field.

"No! That's enough for Doxx to win!" Yukie gasped.

"Spear Dragon, attack his life points directly!" Doxx commanded, pointing his hand at Kyu.

"Heh heh." Kyu smiled. "Activate trap card! _A Hero Emerges_!"

"No..." Doxx said as Kyu's trap card flipped up. "Kyu left this card down since the beginning of the turn, I wonder why he didn't use it on the turns before..."

"This trap card forces you to chose a card from my hand. Unless it's a monster card, it's discarded." Kyu said, revealing the back of the cards in his hand.

Doxx pointed out. "I chose the third one to the left!" Doxx announced.

"Excellent!" Kyu said, placing the monster in face down defense mode.

"Spear Dragon, destroy his monster!" Doxx announced as the dragon spiraled in the air, piercing the monster with it's sharp nose. Suddenly a metal jar appeared on the field.

"What!" Doxx said in shock.

"You've just destroyed my _Cyber Pod_! (900/900)" Kyu announced. "The effect of this monster destroys all monsters on the field!"

Suddenly the jar began to vacuum up the dragon into itself, then exploded. "It then makes us pick up five cards than summon any level four or lower monster we draw." Kyu said as both picked up their cards.

"Don't forget that the effect of my Spear Dragon is still active. Since I attacked your monster in defense position, battle damage is still applied." Doxx said as Kyu's life points reduced to 900. "So now! I'll summon _Ruby Dragon_ (1200/1900), _Black Pearl Dragon_ (1300/1500), and _Ground Dragon_! (2000/1300)"

"All in defense mode eh?" Kyu said, viewing his five cards. "I'll summon _Kuriboh_ (200/300), and _Dark Blade_! (1800/1500)"

"I'll set three cards face down and end my turn." Doxx announced.

"Draw..." Kyu announced, drawing his card. "Now! I activate this, _Fusion_! To fuse my Dark Blade with Pitch Dark Dragon, from my hand!"

Suddenly the magic card began to glow, and absorbed the dark warrior, transforming it. "And now I create _Dark Blade Dragon Knight_! (2200/1500)" Kyu announced as the warrior appeared again, but riding on a giant black dragon. "Next, I'll use this magic card, _Fusion Power_!"

"What!" Doxx said as the magic card materialized to Kyu's side of the field.

"This permanent magic card will allow my fusion monsters to deal damage to your life points when they are attacking your defense monsters." Kyu said. "Now! Dark Blade Dragon Knight, destroy his Ruby Dragon!"

The dragon unleashed a stream of fire at the red dragon, causing it to melt. Doxx growled as his life points reduced to 2400.

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Kyu announced.

"Draw..." Doxx announced, drawing his next card and smiling.

"He's got something..." Hide said, a bit worried.

"Now! I sacrifice Black Pearl Dragon to summon this!" Doxx announced, pointing at his black dragon with his chosen card as it dissolved. "_Emerald Dragon_! (2400/1400)"

Hide and Yukie looked in awe as a giant shining light appeared and a emerald green dragon emerged from the light, roaring it's misty breath out.

"I'll then activate my magic card, _Big Bang Boom_!" Doxx announced.

"Big Bang Boom?" Kyu said.

"This magic card will attach to my Emerald Dragon." Doxx said as a bomb attached to the dragon's chest, blinking a red light. "And when I'm able to successfully summon a level seven monster by sacrificing my Emerald Dragon, my level seven monster will gain an additional fifteen hundred attack points."

"No way..." Kyu gasped. "So, he's hiding something more..."

"Now! Emerald Dragon, destroy his Dark Blade Dragon Knight!" Doxx announced, pointing his finger.

The dragon unleashed a white fire blast at the warrior riding the dragon, destroying it easily. "The effect of Fusion Power negates any battle damage I gain when you destroy my fusion monster." Kyu smiled.

"Heh." Doxx smiled. "I'll end my turn."

"Draw..." Kyu announced, drawing his card. Kyu smiled. "Now, I'll reveal one of my new monsters..."

"What's he talking about?" Doxx wondered as Kyu held up a card. "Now! I sacrifice my Kuriboh so I can summon this, _Volstead_! (2300/1200)"

"Volstead?" Doxx said as an electrical flash exploded and a tall black horse with white armor and two long demon horns curling to the sides of it's head rose to the field.

"I'll also activate this magic card, _Emergency Provisions_! Which I use to sacrifice my two face down cards, giving me a bonus of two thousand life points! (LP: 2900)" Kyu announced, watching his two face down cards dissolve.

"That ends my turn!" Kyu said.

"Why would he summon a totally weak monster..." Doxx said, drawing his next card. "No matter!"

Doxx had his game face, he was serious with this duel and wanted to win, he could feel his heart beat fast. "Looks like he's got what he wanted." Kyu thought.

"I'll sacrifice my Emerald Dragon and Ground Dragon..." Doxx went on. The two dragons disappeared. "So I can summon this, _Tyrant Dragon_! (2900/2500)"

"Tyrant Dragon!" Kyu said in shock as the dragon formed onto the field, roaring out loud into the field.

"Yes, Tyrant Dragon, one of the most powerful monsters within my deck." Doxx smiled. "Also, the effect of my Big Bang Boom is activated!"

Suddenly Doxx's magic card transformed into thousands of tiny sparkling lights and began to fuse into Tyrant Dragon, raising it's attack strength to 4400.

"No way!" Kyu gasped.

"Now! Tyrant Dragon, destroy his Volstead!" Doxx announced, pointing at the horse.

The dragon charged forward toward the monster. "Now I activate Volstead's special ability!" Kyu announced. "It's effect allows me to activate a trap card from my hand when battle ensues!" Kyu said, taking a card from his hand. "And to win this duel, I activate this, _Magic Cylinder_!"

Suddenly a giant cylinder appeared and Doxx's Tyrant Dragon was headed right toward it. "This trap will negate your attack and send it right back to you!" Kyu smiled.

Suddenly the dragon tore through the cylinder, shattering it. "What the!" Kyu said in shock as the Tyrant Dragon thrashed his Volstead, reducing his life points to 800.

"Heh, my Tyrant Dragon is unaffected by any of your trap cards toward it." Doxx said.

"Err..." Kyu thought. "Well the second effect of my Volstead is activated, once I've used it's first effect and sent it to the graveyard, I can take a magic card from either of our graveyards and put it in my hand."

"So what do you plan to take?" Doxx asked.

"Your Inferno Fire Blast!" Kyu said, pointing.

"What! Why?" Doxx said, shocked as his graveyard holster shot the card out. Kyu caught it and added it to his hand.

"I'll end my turn now." Doxx announced.

Kyu drew his next card. "Now! I activate this magic card, _Raise Dead_!" Kyu announced. "I'll use it to bring back your own _Red Eyes Black Dragon_! (2400/2000)"

The black dragon rose to the field. "That's why he took my magic card..." Doxx said, feeling a bead of sweat come down his forehead.

"It's dragon vs dragon, and I plan to win." Kyu smiled. "Now! I activate this, _Inferno Fire Blast_!"

Suddenly the dragon's mouth began to glow, it then released a stream of fire, hitting Doxx. Doxx screamed out loud, feeling the intense flames on him as his life points reduced to 1200.

"And to end my turn, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Kyu announced.

"Draw!" Doxx announced with great pride. "I will not give in, Kyu-Haru! Like everyone else you're just an opponent."

"I agree." Kyu said.

"Now, Tyrant Dragon, destroy his Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Doxx hollered, pointing at the black dragon.

The dragon charged forward once again, aiming at the dragon. "Reveal magic card! _Revival of Diamond Sword_!" Kyu announced. "And I'll use it to sacrifice Red Eyes Black Dragon to summon _Diamond Head Dragon_! (0/0)"

Suddenly Red Eyes burst into green flames and disappeared, and then the diamond horned dragon rose to the field. It's attack power rising to 2200.

"No use, Kyu, my Tyrant Dragon is way stronger than yours!" Doxx said as his dragon kept charging.

"Not until I activate my other card, now go! _Tomb Raider_!" Kyu announced. "With this, I can activate a trap card from your graveyard, and I chose your _Metalmorph_!"

"No way!" Doxx gasped as Kyu's diamond head dragon began to transform.

"Now, my Diamond Head Dragon changes into _Steel Head Dragon_! (2200/0)" Kyu announced as the giant diamond on top of the dragon's head began a giant jagged steel horn. It's tail changed into a giant mechanical tail, and it's claws became sharp with silver. "Also, my Steel Head Dragon's attack power increases by two thousand! (4400/0) Equal to your Tyrant Dragon!"

"No! And I've already launched an attack!" Doxx gasped as both dragons clashed, creating giant explosions of energy. finally both dragons vanished in the explosion, leaving nothing.

"And when my dragon causes a monster to be destroyed, we must discard all cards in our hands, to our graveyards." Kyu said, sending his whole hand to his graveyard, Doxx did the same.

"Wow, now this duel will depend on one whole monster." Hide said. "If Kyu manages to summon a monster, he might win."

"Well Kyu, it's been an exciting battle so far." Doxx smiled. "I have my doubts now, but this is one fifty-fifty chance."

"I know." Kyu said, placing his one finger on the top card of his deck.

"Doxx is a great duelist, stronger than I thought before." Kyu thought. "But things change, and fate is unpredictable."

Kyu closed his eyes and drew his card, peeking open an eye and glanced at it. "Now! I summon _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)"

"No!" Doxx gasped in his mind, feeling the dreadful feeling of loss.

The machine materialized to the field, ready for an attack. "Now! Attack his life points directly!" Kyu shouted, pointing at Doxx.

The machine launched forward, punching Doxx in the chest. Doxx held his chest in pain, falling to one knee as his life points reduced to 0.

"No way!" Mrs. Yuka said, shocked by Kyu's win.

"You won..." Doxx admitted, standing up as the holograms turned off. He came to Kyu, lending a hand in friendship.

Kyu smiled and shook his hand. "It was an awesome duel!" Kyu said, holding a thumbs up. People cheered for the awesome duel and both duelist departed. Doxx's face suddenly scrunched up in frustration.

"How could this happen!" He thought.

Violet still sat at the bleachers, glaring up at the private room where Kaiba sat, watching Kyu leave with Yukie and Hide. "You..." She growled as Kaiba stood up and left.

"Seto Kaiba, is this really necessary? Both duelist didn't ever take a sweat." Mr. Nakagawa said, still confused.

"My Duel Disks weren't just for entertainment." Kaiba said, clicking a button on his desk, revealing the giant screen behind him. "My Duel Disks also shows the player's stress level of duel."

"Stress Level?" Mr. Voroboski said, confused.

Two charts popped up, one with a head shot of Doxx's calm normal face, and one of Kyu's face with his tongue sticking out and a peace sign.

"This is Kyu's, a normal level of 4." Kaiba said. "But Doxx's..."

Doxx's chart revealed itself, showing a red bar, up at a level of 7. "Level seven is usually the level which the duelist goes through anger or total frustration."

"So you mean..." Mrs. Yuka went on but Kaiba finished her sentence.

"Doxx must be informed for Duelist Therapy." Kaiba said. "And this was just one duel from my Duel-Out Project."

"Mr. Kaiba! Are you sure this is good for students? We only work here to teach, not help them." Mrs. Yuka said, standing up.

"You're wrong, Yuka. I hired you to be mentors to these students, not just teach them about a game, but about the reasons why we duel, why we do these challenges, I make you all teach how these duelists gain respect. No duelist gains respect through anger and frustration." Kaiba said. "This meeting is over."

Kaiba left with Isona opening the door for him. Mr. Nakagawa patted a handkerchief on his forehead while Mrs. Yuka and Mr. Voroboski sighed.

"Alert Mr. Doxx's parents." Mr. Nakagawa finally said and the two left.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Treasure of Heaven**: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must draw from their respective decks until each hand has 6 cards.

**Spear Dragon**: Level 4 / 1900/0/ Wind / Dragon / Desc: If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Positioned monster, inflict the difference of Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of Damage Step.

**A Hero Emerges**: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack, this card can be activated. Your opponent must chose 1 card from your hand. If the chosen card is a monster card, Special Summon it to the field. If the card is not a Monster Card, discard it to your graveyard.

**Cyber Pod**: Level 3 / 900/900/ Rock / Dark / Desc: FLIP: Destroy all monsters on the field. Both players must then pick up (not draw) 5 cards from the top of their decks and show them to each other. Both players must then Special Summon any Monster Cards with a level of 4 or lower on the field. The rest of the cards picked up at placed in the players' hands

**Ruby Dragon**: Level 4 / 1600/1200/ Wind / Dragon.

**Black Pearl Dragon**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Dark / Dragon.

**Ground Dragon**: Level 4 / 1300/2000/ Wind / Dragon.

**Kuriboh**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If this card is in your hand, you can send this card to your graveyard to negate Battle Damage of an attacking monster.

**Dark Blade**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Dark / Warrior.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on your field or from your hand to create 1 Fusion Monster.

**Dark Blade Dragon Knight**: Level 6 / 2200/1500/ Dark / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "Dark Blade" + "Pitch Dark Dragon". Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can select up to 3 Monster Cards from your opponent's Graveyard and remove them from play.

**Fusion Power**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: When any of your face-up Fusion monsters attack a Defense Positioned monster on your side of the field, deal Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the difference between your monster's ATK and your opponent's monster's DEF. Any Fusion monsters that are engaged in Battle are automatically destroyed, but Battle Damage is negated.

**Emerald Dragon**: Level 6 / 2400/1400/ Wind / Dragon.

**Big Bang Boom**: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if you have Special Summoned a Level 6 monster during the same turn. If the Level 6 monster is destroyed by your opponent's card effect of by Battle, inflict damage to your Life Points equal to the total amount of the Level 6 monster. If you involve the Level 6 monster in a Sacrifice for a Level 7 monster, increase the summoned monster's ATK by 1500.

**Volstead**: Level 6 / 2300/1200/ Dark / Beast / Desc: When this card engages in battle, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, return 1 Magic Card from you or your opponent's Graveyard, to your hand.

**Emergency Provisions**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Send Magic or Trap cards on your side of the field, to the Graveyard to increase your Life Points by 1000 per card. This card is excluded.

**Tyrant Dragon**: Level 8 / 2900/2500/ Fire / Dragon / Desc: After this card attacks during Battle Phase, it may attack once again if there is any other monsters on the field. Negate any Trap Cards that designates this card as a target, and destroy it. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, you must Sacrifice 1 face-up Dragon-type monster on the field.

**Magic Cylinder**: TRAP / Desc: This card can be activated when your opponent attacks, negate that Monster's attack and do damage to your opponent's life points equal to the ATK of the attacking Monster.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon**: Level 7 / 2400/2000/ Dark / Dragon.

**Inferno Fire Blast**: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if there is 1 face-up "Red Eyes Black Dragon" on the field, inflict damage to your opponent's life points by half of the ATK of "Red Eyes Black Dragon". During this turn any face-up "Red Eyes Black Dragon" cannot attack during your Battle Phase.

**Revival of Diamond Sword**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face up Dragon-Type monster to Special Summon 1 "Diamond Head Dragon" from your deck, to the field.

**Diamond Head Dragon**: Level 8 / Light / Dragon / Desc: The ATK of this monster is increased by half of the monster's ATK which was used as a sacrifice to summon this monster. Increase this card's ATK by 1000.

**Tomb Raider**: TRAP / Desc: Activate 1 Trap Card from your opponent's Graveyard.

**Steel Head Dragon**: Level 12 / Light / Dragon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by sacrificing 1 face-up "Diamond Head Dragon" that is equipped with "Metalmorph". Increase this card's ATK equal to the total amount of ATK "Diamond Head Dragon" orignally had. Increase this card's ATK by 2000. Each time this card destroys a Monster Card by battle, both players must discard all cards in their hands, to their Graveyard.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.


	37. Help of Osiris Red

**37. Help of Osiris Red**

* * *

"Oi! Osiris Red, don't you think you're out of your league here..." A Obelisk Blue student said, nudging him with his foot.

"Back off!" The Osiris Red student said, pushing him away.

The Obelisk Blue student cackled, dodging his arms, then tripping the student.

"What's going on?" Kyu said, peering down the corner. "An Osiris Red student in the Obelisk Blue dorm?"

Kyu approached the group as the Obelisk Blue students began to bully the student around. "What's going on?" Kyu asked.

"Kyu-Haru!" The student said, standing up and wiping the dirt off of his forehead from the student's shoe.

"Why are you guys beating up an innocent student?" Kyu said.

"He's trespassing! Those filthy Osiris Red students shouldn't be around here without anyone's authorization! He might be trying to corrupt our dormitory!" The Obelisk Blue student said.

The short Osiris Red student looked up at Kyu, as if he was idolizing him. "Kyu-Haru! My name is Horaku!" The student said, letting out a hand of friendship. "I was wondering... if you can give me pointers of dueling."

"Are you kidding me." said the Obelisk Blue student, laughing. His possey laughed along.

"I think you guys should leave. Just because he's Osiris Red doesn't mean he's filthy." Kyu scowled.

"Whatever, Mr. High Ranker." The Obelisk Blue Student laughed, walking off.

"Horaku, hmmm." Kyu said, shaking his hand with a greeting smile. "I've never got to personally meet an Osiris Red student, it seems you all are secluded from us."

"Yeah, the two dormitories aren't very fond of us." Horaku said, sadly. "But still it's nice to see a nice face."

"So you tell me you want dueling pointers." Kyu said, scratching his chin. "I don't know how to describe my duelist type."

"Are you kidding me! You're practically the best thing to happen in this school!" Horaku said happily.

"How about we head to my room. Hide and Yukie are gone so we'll be left alone." Kyu said as they took another hall.

Kyu laid down his cards, thinking. "Hmm, I honestly don't know what to say, I guess I just have some strategies." Kyu said.

"I've seen you duel a lot, I don't see how you do it so well." Horaku said.

"Neither do I..." Kyu admitted, laughing.

"You're serious! You do realize your no ordinary student here, from everyone else's perspective." Horaku said, shocked by Kyu's words. "How about a duel, maybe then we can figure something out."

"A duel? Yeah, sounds like an idea to me!" Horaku smiled.

Kyu and Horaku entered the entrance of Duelist Academy, standing at the top of the stairs, both duelist shuffled their decks, sliding them into their duel disks.

"Duel!" Kyu and Horaku announced, their life points raising to 4000.

"I'll begin!" Horaku announced, drawing his first drawn card. "I'll summon _Master Kyunji_ in attack mode (1750/1000). And end my turn."

"Hmm, no set cards?" Kyu asked.

"Nope." Horaku smiled.

"Huh? He's planning this move?" Kyu thought, taking his next card. "Now! I summon _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500) Destroy his Master Kyunji!"

"Alright! X Head Cannon! One of three monsters to form his ultimate XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Horaku said in amazement as the machine materialized to the field then attacked, destroying his warrior, and reducing his life points to 3950.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Kyu announced.

"Draw!" Horaku announced, drawing his card. "Activate magic card, _Cyclone_!"

Horaku's magic card materialized onto the field. "This will destroy your face down card!" Horaku said as the magic card blasted a tornado, revealing his trap card and destroying it.

"Your Holy Barrier, Mirror Force is destroyed!" Horaku said.

"Wow, smart move." Kyu said. "I might've lost a good card, but let's see what else he has."

"I'll then summon _Kung Fu Nyan Nyan_ in attack mode!" Horaku announced. "I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Kung Fu Nyan Nyan? I've never heard of such a monster..." Kyu thought. "Is this student really what he appears to be?"

"Well, it's your turn." Horaku said.

"Right, draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his card. "Now, X Head Cannon, attack and destroy his Kung Fu Nyan Nyan!"

"Activate trap card!" Horaku announced. "_Rule of Revival_ will bring back a monster from my graveyard in defense mode, so I bring back _Master Kyunji_! (1000/1750)"

"Hmm.." Kyu said. "Too bad you're still losing one monster."

"Don't think so." Horaku smiled. "Now, I'll activate my other trap card, _Crowd Control_!"

"What?" Kyu said, amazed by such a play.

"This trap will stop your one monster from attacking my own monsters as long as you have one monster on the field." Horaku smiled.

"How can a kid like you have such a rare card and play such a strategic play?" Kyu asked.

"Like you, I'm no ordinary Osiris Red student." Horaku smiled. "I'm just as good as your friend Doxx."

"Then why did you ask me for pointers?" Kyu asked.

"To get to here." Horaku smiled deviously.

"To duel me..." Kyu said.

"Bingo!" Horaku laughed, pointing his two fingers at him like a gun. "I'm one of the higher ranked duelist of Osiris Red, and I plan to take down the higher ranked Obelisk Blue student! By doing this, I'll be able to get Mimura to transfer me into Obelisk Blue where I'll be most liked."

"You're not happy with your position here?" Kyu asked.

"In Osiris Red, I feel like a weakling... I hate being weak. I'm a powerful duelist and I need to make myself noticed!" Horaku said, holding up a fist. "And once I enlist in Obelisk Blue I will be something like you, Kyu-Haru."

"Horaku, I'm proud of myself for getting into Obelisk Blue, but these type of things shouldn't be bothering you." Kyu said.

"Whatever! I was expelled by that stupid Kaijou mainly because I was Osiris Red and thought to be inferior." Horaku said. "That was horrible, I can't stand being inferior!"

"You are not inferior, you're a high ranked duelist, you should be proud of yourself, not hating it." Kyu said.

"I will prove myself to be the best and finally be part of the best." Horaku said. "My move!"

Horaku drew his next card and smiled. "Kung Fu Nyan Nyan's special effect is activated! Since I didn't attack with her last turn, she gains three hundred attack points!" Horaku explained as the female warrior began to glow, her attack strength raising to 2000. "I'll also shift Master Kyunji into attack mode (1750/1000)"

"No..." Kyu gasped.

"Kung Fu Nyan Nyan, destroy his X Head Cannon!" Horaku announced, pointing at Kyu's machine. The warrior leapt forward, drop kicking the machine and leaving a giant hole in it, causing it to explode. Kyu's life points reduced down to 3800. "Now, Master Kyunji, attack his life points directly!"

The warrior thrusted his two hands forward, sending gust of wind toward Kyu, bashing into his chest. Kyu cried out as he grasped his chest as his life points reduced to 2050.

"I'll set one more card face down and end my turn!" Horaku announced.

"Draw..." Kyu announced. "Now! I'll activate this magic card, _Fusion_!"

"Huh?" Horaku said.

"I'll use this to fuse Seraphim Gunner and Seraphim Sabre!" Kyu announced as the magic card began to glow, causing the two angels to appear and get absorbed into the magic card. The magic card then formed into a armored angel with a giant blaster cannon. "Into _Seraphim Rampart Gunner_! (2600/1300)"

"This monster..." Horaku hissed.

"Next, I'll summon _Seraphim Guardner_! (1000/2000)" Kyu announced as the tall angel wielding a big shield formed. "Next, I'll activate Seraphim Rampart Gunner's special ability by sacrificing my Seraphim Guardner so it may attack your life points directly!"

"No!" Horaku growled.

Kyu's Seraphim Guardner dissolved away and his Seraphim Rampart Gunner began to glow. "Now, attack his life points directly!" Kyu shouted, pointing at Horaku.

The angel blasted it's cannon, exploding as it hit Horaku. Horaku screamed in pain as he fell on his knee, his life points reducing to 1350.

"My turn ends!" Kyu announced.

"Draw!" Horaku announced, drawing his next card while on his knee. He stood up and smiled. "Now! I activate my magic card, _Five Colors of Colorful Dusk_!"

"Hm?" Kyu said.

"By sacrificing my Kung Fu Nyan Nyan and Master Kyunji, I'll be able to summon this, _Dragon Lady_! (2500/2100)" Horaku announced as the female Chinese warrior appeared on the field, wielding two long swords, and outfitted with Chinese armor.

"Dragon Lady?" Kyu said. "But it's not as powerful as my Seraphim Rampart Gunner."

"It will soon! Now I activate this, _Wind Thunder Sword_!" Horaku announced. "This magic card increase the attack strength of my Dragon Lady by three hundred!"

Kyu looked in shock as the Chinese warrior's two swords began to glow, two yellow orbs forming around each sword, and her attack strength rising to 2800. "Now destroy his Seraphim Rampart Gunner!" Horaku commanded, pointing at the monster.

The warrior leapt forward, slashing her one sword across the monster, reducing Kyu's life points to 1950. "That's not all! The second effect of my Wind Thunder Sword is activated! My Dragon Lady may attack again with half of her attack strength!" Horaku said as the warrior's attack strength reduced to 1400. "Now attack!"

The Dragon Lady lunged her other sword across Kyu's chest. Kyu growled in pain, falling to his knees as his life points reduced to 550.

Horaku smiled. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn." He announced.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, still holding his chest from the last attack. "Awesome..."

"Hm?" Horaku said.

"Now! I'll activate this, _Cost Down_!" Kyu announced, holding the card in the air. "This card will reduce all levels of monsters in my hand by two!"

"Next..." Kyu said, taking another card from his hand. "I'll summon this monster, _KC Tank Missiles_! (0/0)"

"A monster with no attack or defense points, why would you do that?" Horaku asked, confused as a pair of two big missiles appeared.

"This, my friend, is a union monster, it's able to equip to a certain monster, giving it extra abilities." Kyu smiled.

"Ah!" Horaku gasped.

"Next, I'll play _Frontline Base_!" Kyu announced. "This magic card allows me to special summon another union-type monster to the field if it has a level of 4 or less. So now! I summon this, _Z Metal Caterpillar_! (1500/1300)"

"No, he probably plans to equip his monster to that!" Horaku said as the yellow tank materialized to the field.

"That's right, now! KC Tank Missiles, equip with Z Metal Caterpillar Cannon!" Kyu announced, pointing at his monster.

Suddenly the two missiles launched into the air, then gliding down, attaching to the tank on both sides. "When KC Tank Missiles are equipped to my Z Metal Caterpillar, it gains an additional five hundred attack points." Kyu explained as his tank's attack strength rose to 2000.

"It's still no match for my Dragon Lady." Horaku smiled.

"Yes, but that's where it's second effect kicks in!" Kyu said.

"What!" Horaku gasped.

"KC Tank Missiles allows me to sacrifice it in order to destroy one of your monsters." Kyu explained. "So now! I sacrifice KC Tank Missiles to destroy Dragon Lady!"

"No!" Horaku growled as the two missiles on the tank dissolved away. Suddenly Horaku's Dragon Lady vanished.

"Finally, Z Metal Caterpillar, attack his life points directly!" Kyu announced, pointing at Horaku.

The tank unleashed a round of small missiles, hitting Horaku and reducing his life points to 0. "No! How could I lose!" Horaku said sadly, falling to his knees.

"It's alright, Horaku..." Kyu said, walking to him.

"How would you know, you've never lost." Horaku growled.

"That isn't true. You can't win them all. You need to be proud of what position you are in, in this school. It probably doesn't mean a lot to you, but it means a lot to be apart of something so great." Kyu said. "At the very first day of Duelist Academy, I felt that I wouldn't be very successful as a Obelisk Blue student, but if you're so confident in being known as something, you'll break through this barrier and be more respected."

"As a student here, I respect your, Horaku, and you need to do the same, that's how you'll be well known." Kyu smiled, helping him up.

Horaku didn't say anything but he got the message. "Alright..." He said.

Suddenly Hide and Yukie came running out the entrance. "Kyu!" Hide said. Kyu looked at them, their expressions didn't seem very well.

"What's up?" Kyu asked.

"Doxx is being sent away to Therapy!" Yukie said.

"No way!" Kyu said, surprised. "Sorry Horaku, but this is important."

The three left and ran down the halls, to see Doxx packing his bags and ready to leave. "Why are you leaving!" Kyu said.

"Because apparently, Seto Kaiba thinks I need help." Doxx growled. "It's one of his new plans, to fix students, so their minds don't become so frustrating."

"This is outrageous! You've never shown an ounce of frustration of anger during out duel!" Kyu said.

"You don't know me, Kyu-Haru. I have been having trouble trying to calm down in a duel." Doxx said. "I just wasn't made to be here if I let frustration hit me."

"Don't say that!" Yukie said.

"There's nothing I can do. My parents agreed and I'm being sent away." Doxx said, leaving out the door. "Don't try to stop me, I can't see anything bad in this situation."

"Is this really happening?" Kyu thought. "Was Kaiba actually doing this, making us duel everyone to throw out the weak?"

"That basterd Kaiba." Violet growled. "He's just stripping us of all the duelists so he can have the stronger ones here."

"Quartz was his first victim, now Doxx." She said. "I'll make sure he pays..."

"You see that?" Genesis said, looking around the corner.

"Wow, Doxx is really getting kicked out, just because he had high stress levels." Sophia gasped.

"This isn't right..." Kyu said. "Stress teaches us endurance, how are we suppose to endure stress when we can't even relieve it because Kaiba is just throwing people out."

"We might be next." Hide said. "If Kaiba did it between you two, then he might do this on everyone else."

"So we basically need to keep our cool, no problem." Yukie said. "We need to figure something out."

"You guys don't worry about it." Violet said sternly. "I'll deal with Seto Kaiba."

With that the three left Violet alone in her room. "Poor Doxx..." Yukie sad sadly. "I hope Kaiba will atleast change his mind."

"It's very odd Kaiba would do this type of thing." Hide thought. "Is it just to make he school look better? Who would he be trying to impress?"

Quartz stood at a dueling arena, proudly smiling at another win. "Good job, Quartz-san. Tomorrow you'll be heading home." His coach said.

"Excellent..." Kazu Yoshio said, clapping soflty. "I could have never been more proud."

"So I can go back to Duelist Academy, right?" Quartz asked, stepping down from the podium.

"Right after we make a few new adjustments on that deck of yours." Kazu said, handing him a small amount of cards.

Quartz looked through them and smiled. "Alright, finally Kyu-Haru, I've been through hell, and now I'll be the one to defeat you." Quartz said inside his mind as he slid the cards into his deck.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Master Kyunji**: Level 4 / 1750/1000/ Earth / Undead.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Kung Fu Nyan Nyan**: Level 4 / 1700/1000/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: During your Standby Phase, increase this card's ATK by 300 if this monster has not attacked during your last turn.

**Rule of Revival**: TRAP / Desc: Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard, to the field in face-up Defense Position.

**Crowd Control**: TRAP / Desc: If your opponent 1 Monster Card on the field while you have 2 or more, your opponent cannot go through their Battle Phase.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on your field or from your hand to create 1 Fusion Monster.

**Seraphim Rampart Gunner**: Level 7 / 2600/1300/ Light / Angel / Fusion / Desc: "Seraphim Gunner" + "Seraphim Sabre". You can sacrifice 1 face-up Light-Type monster for this card to attack your opponent's Life Points directly. This effect can only be used once per turn.

**Seraphim Guardner**: Level 4 / 1000/2000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field

**Five Colors of Colorful Dusk**: MAGIC / desc: Sacrifice 1 face-up "Kung Fu Nyan Nyan" and 1 face-up "Master Kyunji" to Special Summon 1 "Dragon Lady" from your deck or hand, to the field.

**Dragon Lady**: level 7 / 2500/2100/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Five Colors of Colorful Dusk". This card can destroy a Magic or Trap card on the opponent's field. On the same turn this card's effect is activated, this monster cannot attack during your Battle Phase.

**Wind Thunder Sword**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped to 1 face-up Warrior-type monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 300. The monster equipped with this card can perform a second attack during your Battle Phase with only half of its ATK.

**Cost Down**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to reduce all monsters in your hand by 2 Levels for the rest of the turn.

**Frontline Base**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card is face-up, you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Union-Type monster from your hand during each of your Main Phases.

**Z Metal Caterpillar**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon head", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 600. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**KC Tank Missiles**: Level 6 / 0/0/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: This card can only be equipped to "Z Metal Caterpillar". Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 500. You can Sacrifice this card, while equipped to a monster, to destroy 1 face-up monster on the field. When the equipped monster is destroyed due to battle, send this monster to the graveyard instead.


	38. Valkyrie VS Guardian, Part 1

**38. Valkyrie VS Guardian**

* * *

"Announcement!" Kaiba's voice said out loud in the intercoms. 

"Those who have received an invitation must now report to the Duel Centers immediately for the Duel-Out Project!" Kaiba demanded.

People seemed very nervous as one by one, people began to leave until there was only a few students left. Kyu looked on at Yukie and Hide who sighed, Hide slipped out a note from his pocket while Yukie showed hers from her book as a bookmark.

"Nah uh!" Kyu gasped.

"I'm afraid so, we'll soon be victims of this project." Hide sighed as he gathered his things.

"Well remember guys, stay calm, don't let your opponent get to you." Kyu said. "I'll try to be there as soon as I can!"

"Don't worry Kyu, we'll try our hardest." Yukie said, waving as they left the room. Kyu sighed, resting his head on his hands.

Hide and Yukie walked to the Duel Center where all kinds of students from the three dormitories began to duel. "Form a line here." Isona instructed, guiding them.

Hide and Yukie got in line. "Look who else got involved." Sophia smirked.

"So, one of you guys must have problems." Genesis chuckled. "Of course, our daddies will get us out of this situation."

"Cram it..." Yukie growled.

"Yukie Ishikawa and Ryou Hide..." the woman said, connecting two plugs to their duel disks.

They both left and Sophia and Genesis went up, having their Duel Disks identified. Suddenly the giant screen showed the new round of duelists.

"No way!" Yukie gasped. "Looks like I'm facing Sophia..."

"What! Why!" Sophia growled. "Listen girly, there is no way I'm going to be easy on you!"

"Oh well that's one thing I don't need to worry about." Yukie said sarcastically.

"Let's get it on!" Sophia growled, her duel disks folding out.

Both duelist hopped up on a free dueling field. "Come on, Yukie, don't give in." Hide said, determined Yukie won't be sent away.

"Duel!" Yukie and Sophia announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"And I'll begin!" Yukie announced, taking her first draw. "I'll summon _Back-Up Guardian_ in defense mode! (2200/500). Then I'l end my turn by setting down five cards."

"You've got to be kidding me." Sophia smirked. "Draw!"

Sophia squealed cutely as she viewed her hand. "Now, this duel will be too easy." She said. "Activate magic card, _Walkuren Ritt_!"

"No!" Yukie gasped as the magic card flipped up.

"Now! I summon these, _Valkyrie Sovite_! (1600/1600) _Valkyrie Altest_! (1600/1600) _Valkyrie Dritt_ (1000/1600) and _Valkyrie Brunhilde_! (1800/2000)" Sophia announced as four women materialized, all on their horses and different colored hair. They all wielded a sword and shield and were ready for an attack.

"Four monsters in one turn, crazy..." Yukie thought, determined to take down Sophia's monsters.

"No way, Yukie's in trouble." Hide gasped.

"If I want to win like Kyu, I'll have to play like him." Yukie smirked.

"Now! Valkyrie Sovite's special ability is activated, it will automatically remove a monster off of your field, so say bye to your Back-Up Guardian." Sophia said, waving bye bye.

Yukie watched as her defense monster vanished. "What sucks about this is that my Valkyrie Altest's attack strength becomes the same as your removed monster." Sophia frowned as her valkyrie's attack strength lowered to 500. "Also, since your monster was removed from play, my Valkyrie Dritt gains an additional one hundred attack points! (1100/1600). This sucks for you because all my monsters add up to more than your life points, it'll be a very sad loss for you."

"Let's see it then!" Yukie shouted.

"Wow, aren't we in a hurry to lose." Sophia chuckled. "Now! Valkyrie Brunhilde, attack her life points directly!"

"Reveal trap card, _Guardian's Curse_!" Yukie announced.

"What's that..." Sophia said.

"This trap card brings back my own monster that was removed from play back into defense mode!" Yukie said. "But with only half of it's defensive power!"

"Humph." Sophia said.

"So now my _Back-Up Guardian_ returns! (1100/250)" Yukie announced as the monster reappeared back on the field.

"Too bad my Valkyrie Sovite is aiming for an attack." Sophia said as the female warrior slashed through it, destroying it. "I may not be able to defeat you now, but atleast I can take a chunk out of your life points. Valkyrie Altest, attack her life points directly!"

The green haired women commanded her horse to charge, letting out a battle cry and ready to hit Yukie. "Not so fast! I'll activate my trap card, _Repeat Move!_"

"What!" Sophia gasped.

"This trap allows me to use a trap card I've used on the same turn, and I chose my _Guardian's Curse_! In order to bring back _Back-up Guardian_! (1100/250)" Yukie announced as the demon returned to the field. "This time your attack won't work since my monsters defense is higher than your monsters attack!"

Sophia watched as her weak Valkyrie Altest slashed her sword, but then the demon grabbed her arm, throwing her back. Sophia growled as her life points reduced to 3400.

"Valkyrie Sovite, destroy her defense monster!" Sophia screamed, pointing at Yukie. The pink haired warrior commanded her horse to charge. She slashed her sword across the demon, destroying it. "Now, Valkyrie Dritt, attack her life points directly!"

The orange haired warrior charged forward on her horse, slashing her sword across Yukie's chest. Yukie screamed out loud, her skirt and hair flailing in the wind as her life points reduced to 2900.

Sophia laughed. "Now look whose weak." She cackled. "Normally when I end my turn, the effect of my Walkuren Ritt kicks in and I have to send all my valkyries back to my deck, but instead, I'll activate this, _Rebound Shuffle_!"

"What's that?" Yukie said.

Sophia's Valkyrie's disappeared but her magic card began to glow. "This baby allows me to draw a card each time one of my own monsters is shuffled back to my deck, since I'm returning four monsters, I draw four cards." She explained, taking four cards.

"No..." Yukie growled.

"And I'll end my turn by summoning _Valkyrie Dritt_ in defense mode (1600/1000) and end my turn." Sophia announced.

Hide sighed. "That was a wild play." He said to him self, patting his chest since his heart was beating very fast.

"Draw!" Yukie announced, drawing her next card. "Now! I reveal my magic card, _Raise Dead_!"

"Why would you use that, you only have one measly defense monster in your graveyard." Sophia smirked.

"I always need a monster for equipment." Yukie smirked back as her _Back-Up Guardian_ returned to the field in defense position (2200/500). "I'll then reveal my fourth face down card, _Spark Cannon_!"

"Spark Cannon?" Sophia said as a large blue cannon appeared, decorated with yellow lightning bolts.

"This will equip to my Back-Up Guardian, raising it's strength by five hundred!" Yukie said as her demon grabbed the large blue cannon, resting it on it's shoulder, and increasing it's attack strength to 1000. "Next, I'll be able to summon this guy, _Guardian Shifter_! (1500/1300)"

"No way!" Sophia gasped as a warrior in a tight blue suit appeared, it's helmet glistening as two lightning bolt shaped antenna's popped out of it, roaring as his arms created electricity.

"Now! I'll activate the effect of my Spark Cannon!" Yukie announced. "I can sacrifice my face down card on my field to automatically destroy your monster!"

Sophia growled, feeling trapped. "You won't get away with this..." She growled as Back-Up Guardian's cannon began to glow, then firing a stream of light at Sophia's Valkyrie Dritt, destroying it completely.

"Now! Guardian Shifter, attack her life points directly!" Yukie announced, pointing. The warrior jumped forward, firing a stream of lightning at Sophia. Sophia screamed as her life points reduced to 1900.

"And because my Guardian Shifter dealt damage to your Life Points, I'm allowed to draw another card." Yukie said. "I'll set this face down and end my turn!"

"Err, that girl just freaken pisses me off!" Sophia thought, drawing her next card and smiling. "Now! I'll activate this magic card, _Cost Down_! This will reduce all my monster's levels by two, allowing me to summon strong monsters without much sacrifice."

"And I bet I know what she's going to summon..." Yukie said, surprised.

"I bring forth _Valkyrie Sovite_! (1600/1600)" Sophia announced as the pink haired valkyrie materialized to the field. "And her effect kicks in! Allowing me to remove one monster on your field from play, so say bye to your Back-Up Guardian."

Yukie watched as her blue demon suddenly vanished, along with it's Spark Cannon. "Now! Valkyrie Sovite, destroy her stupid Guardian!" Sophia announced, pointing at Yukie's Guardian Shifter.

"Activate trap card!" Yukie announced. "_Guardian Formation_!"

"Not another one..." Sophia hissed.

"This trap protects my Guardian Shifter from your attack!" Yukie said as the warrior jumped out of Valkyrie Sovite's sword. "Also, it allows me to add a equipment magic card from my deck, to my hand."

"Hmph..." Sophia said.

Yukie very quickly took her deck out of her deck holster, viewing her cards. "Got one." Yukie smiled, taking a card and adding it to her hand, then re-shuffling her deck and sliding it back into her deck holster.

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Sophia smiled.

"I have no idea what she's hiding, but I have to go with my plan." Yukie thought, drawing her next card and smiling. "Now! I activate this magic card, _Butterfly Dagger_! Which will equip to my Guardian Shifter!"

Suddenly a butterfly-shaped dagger appeared before the warrior, the guardian then held it. "It gives my guardian a boost of three hundred attack points! (1800/1300)"

"Next, I'll play this, _Pot of Gre_e_d_! Allowing me to draw two extra cards!" Yukie announced, swiftly drawing two cards from the top of her deck. "And now! I summon this, _Guardian Elma_! (1300/1200)"

"Grr... How I hate those pathetic monsters." Sophia growled as a beautiful female guardian materialized to the field.

"Once Guardian Elma is summoned, I can take a equip magic card from my graveyard and activate it!" Yukie smiled. "So now I bring back _Spark Cannon_!"

"No..." Sophia growled as the blue lightning bolt cannon returned to the field. Guardian Elma gripped the handle to the cannon, sitting on her knee and resting the cannon on her shoulder.

"With that, Guardian Elma gains an additional five hundred attack points! (1800/1200)" Yukie said. "Now! Guardian Shifter, destroy her Valkyrie Sovite!"

The guardian jumped forward, holding his fist at the pink haired valkyrie as she looked on in fear. "Exactly what I'd predict." Sophia grinned evilly. "Activate trap card, _Valkyrie Formation_!"

"Huh?" Yukie said.

"This trap card triples my one standing Valkyrie." Sophia grinned as two more pink haired Valkyries formed. "And since they are all _Valkyrie Sovite's_ (2x 1600/1600) their effects are activated, allowing me to remove two monsters from your field."

"No!" Yukie gasped.

"So now! Both your guardians are off of the field!" Sophia said, pointing at Yukie as both monsters vanished completely.

"No! Yukie's in trouble now!" Hide said in shock.

"Come on, keep your cool, Yukie." Yukie said to herself, feeling the losing frustration kick in. Yukie took a big breath and smiled.

"You think that'll stop me." Yukie smiled. "Because my Guardian Shifter was gone, the Butterfly Dagger it was equipped to goes back to my hand."

"Why isn't she dreading her loss..." Sophia growled, clenching her fist. "I'm defeating her yet, she's happy about it! Is she going crazy!"

"I'll set one card face down, thus ending my turn." Yukie announced, having no other cards in her hand, and no other monsters defending herself, just one face down card.

"Ok, girly, if you're so confident then." Sophia smirked.

"Bring it on." Yukie smiled.

"Wow, wonder what Yukie could be hiding?" Hide thought. "This is a very exciting duel."

"It will get boring sooner or later." Genesis suddenly said. "There's no hope for dear old Sophia."

"What makes you think that?" Hide asked.

"Sophia is playing the bad guy, she definitely needs therapy. I have this frustration thing under control, but listen to me Hide, my dueling skills aren't the only thing you need to worry about." Genesis said, moving down closer to his head. Genesis giggled and Hide blushed. "See, you're too much of a ladies man to be focused on a duel, that is your weakness."

"Darn, why does she have to be so cute..." Hide thought.

"Don't be hoping you won't duel me, because I'm ninety-nine percent sure we're up to duel." Genesis said, with that she left the scene.

Hide's heart stopped beating fast. "Man, this is going to be a tough one for me..." Hide thought. "But like Kyu said, just relax!"

**

* * *

**

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Back-Up Guardian**: Level 4 / 500/2200/ Dark / Demon.

**Walkuren Ritt**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon any monster's in your hand with "Valkyrie" in it's name onto the field. During your end phase, return all monsters you had summoned by this card's effect, to your deck. Your deck is then shuffled.

**Valkyrie Sovite**: Level 5 / 1600/1600/ Light / Warrior / Desc: When this monster is Normal, Reversed, or Special Summoned, remove 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field out of play.

**Valkyrie Altest**: Level 6 / 1600/1600/ Light / Warrior / Desc: If a monster is removed from play or sent to the graveyard, increase/decrease this card's ATK by equal to the amount of the destroyed monster's ATK until the end of the turn.

**Valkyrie Dritt**: Level 4 / 1000/1600/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This cards gains 100 ATK for each monster removed from play.

**Valkyrie Brunhilde**: Level 7 / 1800/2000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for each Warrior and Dragon monster on the field. If this monster is attacked by a monster with a higher ATK, you may sacrifice 1000 DEF from this monster to keep this monster on the field.

**Guardian's Curse**: TRAP / Desc: If one of your monsters with "Guardian" in it's name is removed or sent tot he graveyard, you may Special Summon that very monster back on to the field in it's original position. Decrease that monster's ATK and DEF by half.

**Repeat Move**: TRAP / Desc: Activate 1 Trap Card from your graveyard that has been activated during the same turn.

**Rebound Shuffle**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: For each card shuffled into your Deck, Draw 1 card from your hand, if the card is a monster card sacrifice 500 LP to Special Summon it to the field.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.

**Spark Cannon**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK. You can sacrifice 1 face-down Magic/Trap card from your field, to your graveyard to destroy 1 monster on the field. When this card's effect is activated, the equipped monster cannot attack during your Battle Phase.

**Guardian Shifter**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Summoned Normally, Flip, or Special Summoned when there is a "Spark Cannon" on the field. Each time this card deals damage to your opponent's Life Points, draw 1 card from your deck.

**Cost Down**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to reduce all monsters in your hand by 2 Levels for the rest of the turn.

**Guardian Formation**: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated when a monster on your side of the field with "Guardian" in it's name is an attack target. The monster cannot become an attack target for the rest of the turn. Take 1 Equip Magic Card from your deck and add it to your hand.

**Butterfly Dagger**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card gains an additional 300 ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while equipped to a monster, this card can be returned to the owner's hand.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Guardian Elma**: Level 3 / 1300/1200/ Wind / Angel / Desc: This card can only be Summoned Normally, Flip, or Special Summoned when there is a "Butterfly Dagger" on the field. When this card is summoned successfully, you can select 1 appropriate Equip Magic Card in your graveyard and equip it to this card.

**Valkyrie Formation**: TRAP / Desc: Duplicate 1 face-up monster on your side of the field with "Valkyrie" in its name 2 times. If you do not have the space on your Monster Card Zone then this card is automatically negated and destroyed.


	39. Valkyrie VS Guardian, Part 2

**39. Valkyrie VS Guardian**

* * *

"Valkyrie Sovite's attack!" Sophia said with passion, pointing her finger at Yukie. The three pink haired valkyries kicked up their horses, causing them to charge, each with their sword at their side, ready to strike. 

Yukie looked on, her life points standing at 2900. If this attack were to be successful, Yukie would lose the duel.

Sophia, on the other hand was at the end with 1900 life points.

"Activate trap card!" Yukie announced. "_Guardian's Formation of Movement_!"

"What's that..." Sophia growled as the trap card flipped up.

"By sacrificing half of my life points (LP: 1450) I'm allowed to bring forth up to three guardians that have been removed from play, to the field!" Yukie explained. "So now! I bring forth _Back-Up Guardian_! (2200/500) _Guardian Elma_! (1200/1300) and _Guardian Shifter_ all in defense mode! (1300/1500)"

"Err, Valkyrie Sovite's, destroy her two weakest monsters now!" Sophia ordered, pointing her finger at Yukie.

One of the pink haired Valkyrie's backed away from the attack and the other two slashed at both of Yukie's defending guardians, destroying her Guardian Elma, and Guardian Shifter.

Sophia chuckled. "You have such a messed up deck. You can't summon any of your monsters without even the right card on the field." She said. "This duel will be easily won by me."

"I don't care if I don't win, all I know is I'm keeping my cool." Yukie said.

"Whatever, when you need to duel seriously, you need to get angry!" Sophia smiled, Yukie looked at Sophia weirdly as Sophia leaned back and gave a giant evil laugh. "So, I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Yukie announced, drawing her card. "I'll activate this magic card, _Flaming Rebirth_!"

"Lucky draw." Sophia smirked.

"This allows me to revive a monster from my graveyard, and I chose my _Guardian Elma_! (1300/1200)" Yukie announced as a giant burst of flame came up from the ground. A figure shot out of the flames, then flipped down, the female guardian landed on her feet, giving a quick bow. "And when I summon this monster, it allows me to bring back a equip magic card from my graveyard! Once again I chose my _Spark Cannon_!"

"Errr, no!" Sophia growled.

Suddenly the same blue lightning bolt cannon appeared. Guardian Elma grabbed it, resting it on her shoulder. "Now! Destroy her Valkyrie Sovite!" Yukie announced, pointing at the middle pink haired valkyrie.

The female Guardian started a low scream as the cannon began to charge, then fired a stream of electricity at the valkyrie, destroying it.

"Err!" Sophia growled as the blast sent a gust of wind at her. Sophia's hair flailed and her cards shook in her hands as her life points reduced to 1500.

"And my turn ends!" Yukie announced.

"Draw..." Sophia said in a low rumble. "Now! I sacrifice my two remaining Valkyrie Sovite's to summon this! _Valkyrie Brunhilde_! (1800/2000)"

"I'll also play this! _Sword Of Sovite_!" Sophia announced as the magic card formed on the field. Suddenly a long silver sword appeared with a golden hilt and beaded designs all over it. "Once equipped to my Valkyrie Brunhilde, it gives it a boost of five hundred attack points! (2300/2000) Also, I'll be able to bring back a Valkyrie monster during each of my main phases! So I bring back _Valkyrie Dritt_! (1000/1600)"

"No!" Yukie gasped as the orange haired valkyrie materialized to the field.

"Valkyrie Brunhilde, destroy her Guardian Elma!" Sophia announced, pointing at the monster which was equipped with Spark Cannon.

The valkyrie charged forward, on her horse, slashing her Sword of Sovite down on Guardian Elma and destroying her. Sophia laughed as Yukie's life points lowered to 1150.

"Finally, Valkyrie Dritt, attack her life points directly!" Sophia commanded, pointing.

The orange haired valkyrie charged forward, slashing her sword across Yukie. Yukie screamed, falling on her bottom as her life points reduced to 150. "Look at this, you're pathetic." Sophia laughed.

Yukie stood back up. "You..." She growled.

"Yukie! Calm down!" Hide called.

"Pipe down, runt!" Sophia yelled.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Sophia announced.

"Come on, I need something..." Yukie said, taking her next card. "Awesome! I activate this, _Treasure of Heaven_! Causing us to draw until we each have six cards."

"No problem." Sophia smiled, drawing her cards. "Now, I activate my trap card, _Deck Crush_!"

"Deck Crush?" Yukie said.

"That must be a new card..." Hide gasped.

"This is a special gift from our dear Quartz, he gave it to me for my birthday." Sophia giggled. "And as long as you have cards in your hand, you can't draw from your deck."

"No problem, I just have to get rid of the cards in my hand to draw on my next turn." Yukie said.

"It won't be that easy for you, I bet your have a level five or higher monster." Sophia smirked.

"Ugh, she's right..." Yukie said in her mind, looking at her Guardian Grarl. "But that's still no problem!"

"How so..." Sophia smirked.

"By using this, _Monster Revolution_!" Yukie announced.

"No! How could you get such a rare card!" Sophia suddenly gasped in terror.

"Easy, my dad owns a card shop in America, we get all kinds of rare cards." Yukie smiled as the magic card began to glow. "By discarding a trap card, magic card, and monster card from my hand, I can bring back a monster from my graveyard!"

"And I bet I know what it is..." Sophia growled.

"Right! _Guardian Grarl_! (2500/1000)" Yukie announced as the dinosaur warrior suddenly rose from the ground, roaring as it stood tall. "Next, I'll use this, _Gravity Axe_! Which will increase my monster's attack power by five hundred! (3000/1000)"

"No..." Sophia growled as the dinosaur warrior grasped the axe, and taking into stance of it's attack position.

"Guardian Grarl! Destroy her Valkyrie Brunhilde now!" Yukie called, pointing.

"Activate Valkyrie Brunhilde's effect!" Sophia called out, pointing forward. The dinosaur charged, raising it's axe into the wait when suddenly Valkyrie Brunhilde rose her shield. The dinosaur slashed and broke half of the shield.

Sophia smiled as her life points lowered to 800 and the Valkyrie still stood standing. "By sacrificing a thousand of Valkyrie Brunhilde's defense points (2300/1000) I can keep her on the field instead of sending her to the graveyard."

"Darn..." Yukie said. "But all it takes is one more attack and you lose the duel!"

"I don't think so, sweet heart." Sophia chuckled.

"Hmm, I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Yukie announced.

"Draw!" Sophia announced, drawing her next card. "Now! it's time to lose, dear little Yukie!"

"What?" Yukie said.

"Now! I'll sacrifice my Valkyrie Dritt to summon this, _Hortune Chariot_! (0/0)" Sophia announced.

Silence grew and Yukie looked around. "I don't see anything..." Yukie said.

"Up there!" Sophia pointed, raising her finger up. Suddenly there was a trotting of horses. A carriage came flying down attached to two armored horses.

"Next, I'll activate the effect of Sword of Sovite to bring back my _Valkyrie Dritt_ in defense positioned (1600/1000). Now! I'll equip my Hortune Chariot with my Valkyrie Brunhilde!" Sophia announced. Suddenly Valkyrie Brunhilde jumped from her horse, abandoning it for the chariot, standing up with her sword and broken shield. "The effect of my Hortune Chariot decreases my Valkyrie Brunhilde by half of her attack power (1150/1000) but she'll be allowed to attack your life points directly!"

"No!" Yukie gasped.

"Yes! Finally I'll victor over you, you little twit!" Sophia laughed as the valkyrie riding carriage charged forward, the horses neighing as the Valkyrie rose her sword, letting out a battle cry.

"Reveal trap card!" Yukie announced, throwing back her hand. "_Attack Guidance Armor_!"

"No! No! No!" Sophia whined, stomping her foot with each 'no'.

Yukie's trap card flipped up and began to glow. "The effect of my Attack Guidance Armor will automatically equip to your Valkyrie Dritt, making it your new attack target!" Yukie explained as the carriage stopped right in front of her, then turned toward the orange haired valkyrie. Valkyrie Brunhilde trashed Valkyrie Dritt with her sword, destroying the valkyrie. Because it was in defense mode, Sophia didn't lose any life points.

"So, Sophia, what was that you were talking about, winning?" Yukie smiled.

"Enough! I've had enough of you!" Sophia hissed. "One card face down, and my turn ends!"

"I'm starting to be more like Kyu... I'm not worrying about Sophia at all, I'm just having fun!" Yukie thought.

"Well?" Sophia said impatiently.

"Sophia, you're way too mad to be dueling." Sophia smiled.

"Although this Duel-Out Project seems wrong, you need to learn to just have fun in this game." Yukie said.

"Fun?" Genesis said, up at the field. "Come on, this game is about being serious. A duelist who just wants to have fun usually doesn't become a very good one, mostly because they care less and practically is calling for a loss."

Yukie smiled at Genesis. "I like your style, but still I got to admit, you're wrong." Yukie said.

"What!" Genesis said, crossing her arms and turning around. "Beat her Sophia!"

"And remember! Because of my Deck Crush trap card, you won't be able to draw since you have a card in your hand." Sophia laughed.

"I know, but that's about to change." Yukie smiled.

"What do you mean..." Sophia growled.

"Activate magic card, _Cyclone_!" Yukie announced.

"No..." Sophia growled.

"This will automatically destroy your Deck Crush trap card!" Yukie explained as her magic card flipped up, spewing a cyclone of wind at the trap, destroying it. "Now I'll draw!"

"Just one card, ha, what would you be able to do with one card." Sophia taunted.

"Activate magic card, _Rod of Silence_!" Yukie announced.

"Hmm, another equip card for one of your dumb guardians, that ain't going to help you unless you have the right guardian monster. Equipping it to your dumb Guardian won't do any good." Sophia chuckled.

"Who said I was using it on my monster?" Yukie said, smiling.

"What?" Sophia said.

"I chose to equip it to your Valkyrie Brunhilde!" Yukie announced, pointing at the monster.

"What? why!" Sophia said, confused as the staff appeared. The valkyrie grabbed it, holding it to her other hand, her defense power rising to 1500.

"The effect of Rod of Silence will destroy any other magic cards that affect your monster now! So your Hortune Chariot and Sword of Sovite are gone!" Yukie explained.

"No!" Sophia gasped as Valkyrie Brunhilde's sword and carriage vanished. She jumped back onto her own horse, still wielding the staff, her attack points going back to 1800.

"Now! Guardian Grarl, attack her Valkyrie Brunhilde!" Yukie announced. "This is it! Your Valkyrie's effect may be activated, but the damage will still reduce you down!"

"I don't think so." Sophia snickered. "I've saved this previously, activate trap card, _Magic Cylinder_!"

"Yes! Sophia!" Genesis said, giving a arm thrust.

"With this, you'll automatically lose this duel!" Sophia laughed as the colorful cylinder appeared on the field as the dinosaur warrior charged.

"I knew I'd be running into something like this, so I've saved up a card in my graveyard!" Yukie announced as a trap card suddenly appeared face up on the field.

"How can you do that!" Sophia gasped.

"When I activated my Monster Revolution, I had to discard a magic, trap, and monster card." Yukie explained. "and I discarded just the right card, because when I discarded my trap card, _Inhumane Torture Device_, I was allowed to remove it from play and activate it when a trap or magic card is activated."

"No..." Sophia growled as the trap card flipped up.

"Now I can negate your Magic Cylinder and destroy it!" Yukie said, pointing. Suddenly the trap card began to glow and Sophia's cylinder smashed and shattered to the ground.

The dinosaur rose it's axe and thrashed it down at the Valkyrie. Valkyrie Brunhilde defended but Sophia's life points reduced to 0.

"I win!" Yukie said, pointing her finger at Sophia.

"No way!" Sophia screamed. "Why is it I always lose to you guys, YOU GUYS! Why! Does someone seem to want to me to lose every time! Why! I can't wait until I get a better deck so I can bring you all down!"

As Sophia ranted on, two security guards came, grabbing her by the arms and literally dragging her away as her face turned red and she kept screaming.

Yukie sighed, knowing she kept her cool. "Looks like I'll be staying." She said happily, looking up at the big screen where her stress level stood at 4, a normal level.

Yukie went back up where Hide stood. "You did good." He said.

"I know! It was great!" Yukie cheered, giving him a high five. "Looks like you're next."

Yukie pointed up at the big screen where it said he and Genesis were to duel. "Looks like she was right." Hide said.

"Don't worry, Hide, just keep your cool!" Yukie smiled as he walked down the stairs to where Genesis waited at a empty duel field. She held her arms crossed and smiled deviously at Hide as he jumped up at the arena.

"I'll be having fun in this duel." Genesis laughed.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Guardian's Formation of Movement**: TRAP / Desc: Sacrifice half of your Life Points, to Special Summon up to 3 monsters with "Guardian" in it's name, to the field for the remainder of the turn.

**Back-Up Guardian**: Level 4 / 500/2200/ Dark / Demon.

**Guardian Elma**: Level 3 / 1300/1200/ Wind / Angel / Desc: This card can only be Summoned Normally, Flip, or Special Summoned when there is a "Butterfly Dagger" on the field. When this card is summoned successfully, you can select 1 appropriate Equip Magic Card in your graveyard and equip it to this card.

**Guardian Shifter**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Summoned Normally, Flip, or Special Summoned when there is a "Spark Cannon" on the field. Each time this card deals damage to your opponent's Life Points, draw 1 card from your deck.

**Flaming Rebirth**: MAGIC / Desc: Once this magic card is activated, Special Summon 1 monster from your graveyard, to the field. This card is then equipped to that monster. If this card is destroyed or removed from play while being equipped to a monster, automatically destroy the equipped monster.

**Spark Cannon**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK. You can sacrifice 1 face-down Magic/Trap card from your field, to your graveyard to destroy 1 monster on the field. When this card's effect is activated, the equipped monster cannot attack during your Battle Phase.

**Valkyrie Brunhilde**: Level 7 / 1800/2000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for each Warrior and Dragon monster on the field. If this monster is attacked by a monster with a higher ATK, you may sacrifice 1000 DEF from this monster to keep this monster on the field.

**Sword of Sovite**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped to a monster with "Valkyrie" in it's name. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. As long as this card remains on the field, you can Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard with "Valkyrie" in its name, to the field. This effect can only be activated once during each of your Main Phases.

**Valkyrie Dritt**: Level 4 / 1000/1600/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This cards gains 100 ATK for each monster removed from play.

**Treasure of Heaven**: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must draw from their decks until each player has 6 cards in their hands.

**Deck Crush**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated after your opponent has drawn from their deck out of their Draw Phase. As long as this card remains on the field, your opponent cannot draw from their decks unless they have no cards in their hands.

**Monster Revolution**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 Magic, 1 Trap, and 1 Monster card from your hand, to your graveyard to Special Summon 1 monster from your graveyard.

**Guardian Grarl**: Level 5 / 2500/1000/ Wind / Dinosaur / Desc: This card can only be Summoned Normally, Flip, or Special Summoned when there is a "Gravity Axe" on the field. If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it without any sacrifices.

**Gravity Axe**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card can increase it's ATK power by 500. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, monsters on your opponent's side can't change their Battle Positions.

**Hortune Chariot**: Level 5 / 0/0/ Earth / Warrior / Union / Desc: This card can only be equipped to a monster with "Valkyrie" in it's name. The equipped monster's ATK is halved. As long as this card is equipped to a monster, the equipped monster can attack your opponent's life points directly.

**Attack Guidance Armor**: TRAP / Desc: This card can be activated when your opponent announces an attack. Select 1 one other Monster on the field and equip this card to that monster. As long as this card is equipped to a monster, no other monster can be targeted as an attack but the monster equipped with this card.

**Cyclone: **QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 Trap or Magic card on the field.

**Rod of Silence**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card gains 500 DEF. Negate the effect of a Magic Card (except this card) that specifically designates the Equipped Monster as a target and destroy it.

**Inhumane Torture Device**: TRAP / Desc: When this card is sent to the Graveyard from your hand, you can remove this card from play to negate the effect of your opponent's Magic or Trap card.


	40. Diabound Lady VS Hide, Part 1

**40. Diabound Lady VS Hide**

* * *

"Well Ryou Hide, are you ready?" Genesis asked.

"I was born ready!" Hide said as his duel disk folded out.

"Duel!" Both Genesis and Hide announced, their life points raising to 4000.

"I'll begin." Genesis announced, drawing her first card of the duel. "First I'll set two cards face down, then summon this monster in defense mode... That ends my turn!"

"Draw!" Hide announced, drawing his next card. "Alright, I've drawn the right card for the job..."

"Looks like Hide's got something..." Yukie thought, watching from the side lines.

"Nooow! I summon this, _Sasuke Samurai_! (500/800)" Hide announced, slapping the card onto his duel disk, causing a small samurai sword wielding warrior to pop up on the field. "Destroy her face down monster now!"

The warrior charged with his sword above his head, then slashing it down, cutting the hologram face down card in half, revealing a Cyber Pod.

"You've attacked my Cyber Pod! Not only does its effect activates, but its defense points were higher than your weak warrior!" Genesis announced, pointing.

"I don't think so." Hide smiled. "The effect of my Sasuke Samurai automatically destroys your face down, defense monster without damage being taken of effects being activated."

"Errr..." Genesis growled. "Well I guess this could work then, activate face down card, _Revenge Sacrifice_!"

"Wow, Genesis is just bringing out the big guns today..." Hide thought.

"I'm wasting no time to win! Revenge Sacrifice allows me to sacrifice your Sasuke Samurai so I can summon a new monster!" Genesis said as Hide's monster began to disappear. "Now! I bring forth my _Diabound Lady_! (1800/1200)"

"This is Genesis' personalized monster..." Hide thought as the long black haired woman with the lower body of a snake's head. "It may be weak now, but its powers can grow with the cards she has in her deck..."

"It's still your move..." Genesis pointed out.

"I can't summon another monster, so I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Hide announced.

"Draw..." Genesis said, drawing her next card. "I'll activate my second face down card, _Reverse Image of Darkness_!"

"What's that?" Hide gasped as the magic card began to glow. Suddenly dark clouds formed out of the picture, creating into a totally new Diabound Lady.

"The magic card I just activated automatically creates a new Diabound Lady, giving me double the power!" Genesis explained. "Diabound Ladies! Attack his life points directly!"

"Agh, I got to do something!" Hide gasped as the two snake woman held their hands together, forming two fire balls then firing them toward Hide.

"Reveal trap card!" Hide announced. "_Attack Nullification_!"

"No..." Genesis hissed as the two fire balls were absorbed into a vortex, then destroyed.

"And that ends your Battle Phase!" Hide said, pointing.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn..." Genesis announced.

"Draw!" Hide announced, drawing his next card and glancing at it. "Awesome! Since you have two more monsters than I do, I can summon this, _Fiend Megacyber_! (2200/1200)"

"No..." Genesis hissed. As the giant robe wearing, yellow armored warrior appeared on the field, it's fists clenching with superiority.

"Fiend Megacyber, destroy her Diabound Lady!" Hide announced, pointing.

The warrior charged forward, punching it's fist through one of the black haired women's snake head, causing the whole monster to explode into pieces.

"Agh no!" Genesis growled as her life points reduced to 3600.

"I'll end my turn now!" Hide announced.

"Draw..." Genesis announced with a growl. "Now this'll be interesting, I'll activate this, _Flame Wrecking_!"

"Not this..." Hide gasped.

"This magic card automatically equips to my Diabound Lady, giving her one thousand life points! (2800/1200)" Genesis explained as the half woman, half snake roared, causing flames to burst up around her body. "And each time you summon a monster, I can discard a card from my hand to shift it into defense position."

"No, now it'll be impossible to attack, her Diabound Lady has the effect to automatically shift a monster it's attacking into attack mode, it's impossible to avoid any damage to my life points now..." Hide thought.

"Diabound Lady! Destroy his Fiend Megacyber!" Genesis announced, pointing.

The Diabound Lady opened her hands in a violent manner, her hair flailing, and a hiss came out of her mouth, causing the snake head to send a stream of fire at the warrior. The warrior screamed as it burned in the flames, reducing Hide's life points to 3400.

"And that's not all!" Genesis said with a loud evil voice. "I activate this card, _Flaming Wrath_!"

"What's... that..." Hide said, feeling something heavy on his back. The way Genesis expressed her activation of the card gave Yukie and Hide chills.

"This card allows me to sacrifice my Diabound Lady, dealing direct damage to you by half of her attack points!" Genesis laughed evilly as the snake woman shifted into a ghost, it charged toward Hide, crashing through him.

"Gagh!" Hide cried out, grabbing his heart and falling to his knee. "That pain..."

"Heh..." Genesis smiled as Hide's life points reduced to 2000. "This ends my turn."

"Draw..." Hide announced, drawing his next card.

Hide stood back up, holding his card. "You have no monsters left on your field, you're left for a direct attack..." Hide said, gripping his card.

"I don't think so." Genesis chuckled. "I'll activate my face down card, _Rope of Life_!"

"No..." Hide growled as Genesis' only face down card flipped up, revealing her trap card. The card picture suddenly sent out a round of ropes, digging into the ground and pulling the snake woman back on the field.

"By discarding all cards in my hand, my _Diabound Lady_ returns to the field, but more powerful!" Genesis explained, discarding her hand, but the card she drew. She seemed to smile at one particular card. Suddenly the snake woman's life points rose to 2600.

"I have nothing that'll help, all I can do is keep my defenses up..." Hide thought, holding his card. "I'll summon _Marauding Captain_ in defense mode (400/1200)"

Suddenly a armored warrior appeared, holding a sword in on hand and shielding himself with his free arm. "And by summoning that monster, I'm allowed to summon another level four monster, so I'll summon _Big Shield Guardna_ in defense mode also (2600/100). That ends my turn."

"Draw!" Genesis announced, drawing her next card. "Now! Diabound Lady, destroy his Marauding Captain!"

"No!" Hide gasped as the snake woman charged forward.

"The effect of my Diabound Lady automatically forces your monster into attack position!" Genesis said as the Marauding Captain stood up, charging at the snake woman with his sword in the air.

Both monsters clashed, the snake woman pinned the Marauding Captain down to the ground and the snake head thrashed it, destroying it easily.

"My monster..." Hide groaned as his life points reduced to 600.

"That ends my turn, you really aren't showing me your fullest, you're only worrying about my monster." Genesis smiled. "Is it the frustration of your loss that's bothering you?"

"I'll never give in to frustration, this is just a game, and like every other game I'm suppose to have fun!" Hide said, drawing his next card. "Just like Kyu says, relax!"

"Hmph..." Genesis said as Hide smiled at his drawn card.

"Now I'll activate this, _Iron Gates_!" Hide announced, placing the magic card on the field. Suddenly a large set of iron gates appeared, the gates were rusted but there was a heavenly light shining behind it. "By it's effect, I can sacrifice my Big Shield Guardna so I can summon a _Iron Knight, Gearfried_! (1800/1600)"

"Ok..." Genesis said as the iron gates opened, taking in the defensive warrior. The iron knight then jumped out, ready for attack.

"But that's not all, I'll then activate this, _Remove Restraints_! By sacrificing my Iron Knight, Gearfried, I can summon a more stronger monster!" Hide said. Suddenly the open areas in the warrior's armor began to shine, releasing tons of light. Suddenly the armor fell off, revealing a human with long hair and huge muscles. "_Sword Master, Naked Gearfried_! (2600/2300)"

Genesis sarcastically yawned. "I've seen this monster in action, but without a equip magic card it's useless, besides, it's equal strength to my Diabound Lady, it won't do you good." She said.

"I've got the right card." Hide said, holding up the last card in his hand. "Now I activate this, _Sword of Lightning_!"

"No..." Genesis hissed as a long sword appeared, letting off streams of electricity. The warrior grabbed the hilt, swinging it in the air, posing for an attack.

"With this, it gives my Sword Master a boost of eight hundred attack points!" Hide explained as the warrior's attack strength rose to 3400. "Also, the effect of Sword Master, Naked Gearfried is activated, it allows me to destroy a monster on your side of the field every time I equip a card to it!"

"My Diabound Lady..." Genesis gasped as it vanished into thin air.

"Now! Attack her life points directly!" Hide announced, pointing.

"Not so fast!" Genesis said, holding up a fist. "I still have a trap card."

"No you don't, your field is empty..." Hide said, confused.

"Your wrong." Genesis smiled. Suddenly a disgusting cell formed onto the field. "This is my _Heavenly Virus of Resurrection_..."

"But how can you activate it now?" Hide asked.

"When I activated my Rope of Life trap, I had to send all cards in my hand, to my graveyard, but when my virus was sent to my graveyard, its effect was activated, equipping to my Diabound Lady, it gave her an extra life, allowing her to return to the field after she gets destroyed!" Genesis explained as the horrible looking cell transformed into _Diabound Lady_ (1800/1200). "So my Diabound Lady takes your attack!"

The warrior stabbed it's sword straight through the woman's snake head, causing the whole monster to explode into pieces, reducing Genesis' life points to 2000.

Hide and Genesis glared each other down. "This has been a tense duel so far..." Yukie thought. "Hide's proving himself to be the tougher duelist and Genesis is also showing no mercy..."

"Your best friend may be a high ranked duelist, but I exceed his level of dueling." Genesis smiled. "And you, what have you done... Defeat a high ranked Osiris Red student, and defeat a Rare Hunter, not much I'd say."

"I don't need to be at a high rank to show that I'm no weak person." Hide said.

"Silly fool." Genesis giggled. "I will show you that rank does matter."

"Bring it on..." Hide smiled. "I'm enjoying this duel the way Kyu enjoys his duels."

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Sasuke Samurai**: Level 2 / 500/800/ Wind / Warrior / Desc: When this monster attacks a face-down Defense Positioned monster, destroy the face-down monster immediately with out activation of any card effect or damage calculation.

**Revenge Sacrifice**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: When your opponent destroys one of your monsters by battle, you can destroy the attacking monster (after Damage Calculation) and Special Summon 1 Level 5 or 6 monster from your hand, to the field.

**Diabound Lady**: Level 6 / 1800/1200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: Each time this card attacks a Defense positioned monster, switch that monster into Attack Position during Damage Calculation.

**Reverse Image Of Darkness**: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if there is a face-up "Diabound Lady" on the field. This card is moved to the Monster Card Field and is treated as a "Diabound Lady" (If there is no room on your Monster Card Field then this card is automatically negated and destroyed).

**Attack Nullification**: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack, negate the attack and end your opponent's Battle Phase.

**Fiend Megacyber**: Level 5 / 2200/1200/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: If your opponent has 2 or more monsters than you do on the field, you can Special Summon this card to the field.

**Flame Wrecking**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped to "Diabound Lady". As long as this card is equipped to a monster, increase the monster's ATK by 1000. Each time your opponent summons a monster, you may discard 1 card from your hand to shift the monster into defense position.

**Flaming Wrath**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face-up "Diabound Lady" on the field to deal direct damage to your opponent's Life Points by half of the equal amount of ATK the sacrificed monster had.

**Rope of Life**: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated by discarding your entire hand when 1 of your own monsters is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle. Special Summon the monster just sent to the Graveyard in face-up Attack or Defense Position, and increase its ATK by 800 points.

**Marauding Captain**: Level 3 / 1200/400/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: As long as this monster remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot select any other Warrior-Type monster on your side of the field as an attack target, when this monster is normal summoned successfully, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

**Big Shield Guardna**: Level 4 / 100/2600/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: Negate the activation of a Magic Card that designates this 1 face-down monster. At that time, flip this card into face-up Defense Position. If this card is attacked, change the Battle Position of this card to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step.

**Iron Gates**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face-up Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster to Special Summon 1 "Iron Knight, Gearfried" to the field.

**Iron Knight, Gearfried**: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: Any Equip Card this card is equipped with is automatically destroyed.

**Remove Restraints**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face up "Iron Knight, Gearfried" to Special Summon 1 "Naked Gearfried" from your deck, to the field.

**Sword Master, Naked Gearfried**: Level 8 / 2600/2300/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can't be Normal Summoned. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Remove Restraints". Whenever an Equipment card is Equipped on this card, destroy 1 Monster on your opponent's Field.

**Sword of Lightning**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped to a Warrior-type monster. Increase equipped monster's ATK by 800 and decrease the ATK of any Water-type monsters on the field, by 500.

**Heavenly Virus of Resurrection**: TRAP / Desc: When this card is sent to your Graveyard, from your hand, you can equip this card to 1 face-up monster on your side of the field. If the equipped monster is destroyed by Battle or Card Effect, the equipped monster is automatically Special Summoned back on the field after Damage Calculation.


	41. Diabound Lady VS Hide, Part 2

**41. Diabound Lady VS Hide**

* * *

The score stood at Genesis: 2000 and Hide: 600. Genesis smiled, knowing her Diabound Lady was back on the field. But Hide had his stronger Sword Master, Naked Gearfried, powered up by Sword of Lightning.

"Ready, draw!" Genesis announced, drawing her next card. "I'll activate this magic card, _Double Magic_!"

"I bet you plan to take effect of your Flame Wrecking..." Hide predicted.

"Wrong, little boy. I discard two magic cards from my hand, to re-activate _Flaming Wrath_!" Genesis announced as the magic card appeared on the field. "Now you'll automatically lose the duel because my Diabound Lady attack strength is halved and taken from your life points!"

"And half of her attack strength is six hundred, equal to the amount of life points I have." Hide said. "But I'm prepared, I still have a card face down on the field! And now, I reveal it, _Shrink_!"

"No..." Genesis hissed.

"And just in time to reduce the attack strength of your monster by half!" Hide said as Diabound Lady's attack power reduced to 600.

The snake woman charged, turning into a pale ghost and crashing through Hide. Hide shielded himself as he took on the direct attack. The effect of Flaming Wrath caused Diabound Lady's attack strength to reduce to 300, reducing Hide's life points to 300.

Genesis growled. "So close..." She said to herself. "I end my turn now."

"Draw!" Hide announced drawing his next card. Hide smiled "She has no other cards on the field and her hand is empty, this is a sure win!"

"Heh..." Genesis said to herself, watching as Hide got ready.

"Naked Gearfried! Attack her life points directly!" Hide announced, pointing forward.

"Not so fast!" Genesis announced. "I'll activate yet another _Heavenly Virus of Resurrection_!"

"Another one?" Hide gasped as a hideous cell appeared on the field, then began to transform into Diabound Lady.

"That's right, you can have too much of a good thing." Genesis giggled. "Diabound Lady! Take the attack!"

The snake woman charged forward and the sword master slashed through her, destroying her and reducing Genesis' life points to 400.

Genesis suddenly laughed, like it didn't matter if she was down the her last few life points. "She's... Laughing? Why?" Hide thought.

"Oh dear Hide, only if you knew what was heading your way, you'd know why." Genesis said.

"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn." Hide announced, knowing there was no other move to make.

"Draw..." Genesis announced, drawing her next card. "I'll activate this, _Pot of Greed_! Allowing me to draw two cards from my deck."

Genesis swiftly drew her two cards. "Excellent..." She said to herself, viewing her two cards. "First, I'll use this, _Raise Dead_, to bring back my _Diabound Lady_! (1800/1200)"

"This again..." Hide thought. "But she still has one card in her hand..."

"Finally, I'll activate this, _Cobra Head_!" Genesis announced. "By sacrificing my Diabound Lady, I can summon a fresh new monster..."

"And monster besides Diabound Lady?" Hide chuckled as the Diabound Lady began to dissolve in red flames.

"Shut up, well anyways, see for your self! Go! _Lady Kobra Head_! (3400/2400)" Genesis announced as a woman appeared, her lower body took form of a cobra's head. Its neck flattened out, revealing a exotic design on it's neck, it hissed loudly, flickering it's tongue out. "Meet your match, Ryou Hide..."

"Hm?" Hide said.

"This monster automatically destroys all of your monsters with the attack of twenty five hundred or more!" Genesis said.

"What!" Hide gasped.

"Say bye bye to Naked Gearfried." Genesis chuckled as his warrior exploded.

"And for each monster destroyed by my Lady Kobra Head, we lose one hundred life points." Genesis smiled as her life points reduced to 300.

Hide watched as his life points reduced to 200. "Of course, no wonder she was laughing earlier, I have no way of winning this duel if she has more life points than me. If I keep summoning stronger monsters, I'll lose for sure, but if I keep summoning weak monsters, she'll win for sure because of her monster's higher attack strength." Hide said to himself.

"Looks like this duel is mine now!" Genesis laughed. "Lady Kobra Head! Attack his life points directly!"

"Activate magic card, _Swords of Revealing Light_!" Hide announced as his magic card flipped up. "With this, you won't be able to attack for three turns!"

"Hmph..." Genesis said as a suddenly wave of light bearing swords appeared, shielding Lady Kobra Head from Hide. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw..." Hide announced.

"Activate trap card!" Genesis announced, startling Hide.

"Already!" Hide gasped as the face down card flipped up.

"_Chain of Hades_ will bring back your Sword Master!" Genesis explained as the trap card began to glow, throwing out a spiked chain into the ground. It then began to pull, pulling out the warrior from under the ground. "_Sword Master, Naked Gearfried_ (2600/2300) is back on your field."

"Also, because I've brought it back with my trap card, it loses seven hundred attack points" Genesis explained as the warrior's strength reduced to 1900. "Also, you can draw another card from your deck."

"Of course. She just wants to attack it so she'll win the duel..." Hide said, drawing another card. "I'll have to build up my defense."

"Well? Are you going to do anything or am I going to have to force you to surrender." Genesis said impatiently.

"I'll shift Sword Master, Naked Gearfried into defense position (2300/1900)" Hide announced. "Next, I'll summon _Silent Swordsman Level 1_ in defense mode (1500/1500)"

"Alright, Hide's personal monster is on the field, but it's weak..." Yukie thought. "How will it help him?"

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Hide announced.

"Draw..." Genesis announced, drawing her next card. "Now! The effect of Lady Kobra Head is activated, giving five hundred attack points to each monster on your field!"

"What!" Hide gasped as Silent Swordsman's attack strength rose to 2000, and Naked Gearfried's attack strength rising to 2400.

"Heh, now all of your monsters will be destroyed on my next turn, then you'll lose." Genesis smiled evilly. "My turn ends from here."

"Draw..." Hide said, taking his next card. "I've got to do something this turn or else I'm going to lose..."

Hide stood there, looking at his hand as Genesis awaited his move. "Come on Hide!" Yukie cheered. "I know you have something that'll stop her!"

"Silent Swordsman's effect is activated..." Hide said sadly. "He evolves to _Silent Swordsman Level 2_ (2000/2000)"

Suddenly the small warrior evolved into a much older warrior, wielding a longer sword. "Heh, that's no use." Genesis said.

"Wait a second..." Hide said, looking at the card he just drew. "Maybe this can help..."

"He looks like he's got something..." Genesis said, narrowing her eyes.

"Now! I'll summon this, _Swordsman of Landstar_! (500/1200)" Hide announced as the small warrior appeared on the field.

"I didn't notice this before, but Silent Swordsman Level 2 and Sword Master, Naked Gearfried are both light monsters, that includes my Swordsman of Landstar!" Hide said with a smile.

"So?" Genesis said.

"Now! I sacrifice Sword Master, Silent Swordsman, and Swordsman of Landstar to summon this!" Hide said, revealing the card to Genesis. "_Guilford The Lightning_! (2800/1400)"

"What! No way!" Genesis gasped. Suddenly lightning flashed, and the warrior rose up, wielding it's heavy sword and slashing it through the air. "Wait, the effect of my Lady Kobra Head will automatically destroy it because of its high attack points!"

"I don't think so!" Hide said. "Due to chain effects, my Guilford The Lightning's effect is started first, destroying all monsters on your side of the field!"

"No!" Genesis gasped as the warrior pointed his hand into the air, causing lightning to shoot down from the sky and strike the Lady Kobra Head, destroying her.

"Now! Guilford The Lightning! Attack her life points directly!" Hide called out, thrusting his hand forward. The warrior charged forward.

"Ahh!" Genesis screamed, raising her arm to her head as the warrior slashed at her, causing her to fall on her butt, her life points reducing to 0.

"No, how could I have lost..." She said sadly.

"You can't win them all." Hide said as Yukie jumped up, giving him a victory hug.

"You did it Hide!" Yukie said as Hide blushed.

The big screen read the stress levels of both duelist, luckily they both had normal levels, keeping them in Duelist Academy.

Kyu ran into the duelist arena, searching for the the two. "Kyu!" Hide called out from the duel stage.

"Hide!" Kyu said happily, running down the stairs to greet them. "How'd you guys do?"

"We did well, we got normal levels." Yukie said, nodding her head.

"Great!" Kyu said. "Come on, let's get to lunch, I'm starving!"

"Yeah, all this dueling has got me hungry..." Hide said as they walked to the cafeteria. They sat and talked for awhile until Kyu mentioned this new project that was going on.

"I thought maybe I should talk to Seto Kaiba, try and get him to stop this and let Doxx come back..." Kyu said.

"Are you sure?" Yukie asked. "I mean, look at him, he's the type of person who won't obey a students plea."

"But it has to work, I mean we have some proof that will eventually lead him to think about it." Kyu said.

"But then what, I think he won't change his mind." Hide said.

"You guys are seriously doubting me? I can do this, just don't sweat it." Kyu said.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Double Magic**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 2 Magic Cards from your hand, to your Graveyard to activate 1 Magic Card from your Graveyard.

**Flaming Wrath**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face-up "Diabound Lady" on the field to deal direct damage to your opponent's Life Points by half of the equal amount of ATK the sacrificed monster had.

**Shrink**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Reduce the ATK of one face-up monster on the field by half for the remainder of the turn.

**Heavenly Virus of Resurrection**: TRAP / Desc: When this card is sent to your Graveyard, from your hand, you can equip this card to 1 face-up monster on your side of the field. If the equipped monster is destroyed by Battle or Card Effect, the equipped monster is automatically Special Summoned back on the field after Damage Calculation.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.

**Cobra Head**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face-up "Diabound Lady" to Special Summon 1 "Lady Kobra Head" to the field, from your hand or deck.

**Lady Kobra Head**: Level 10 / 3400/2400/ Dark / Demon / Desc: During each of your Standby Phases, increase all of your opponent's face-up monster's ATK by 500. Any monster on your opponent's side of the field with the ATK of 2500 or higher is automatically destroyed. Each time a card is destroyed by this card's effect, deal damage to both players Life Points by 100 for each monster.

**Swords of Revealing Light**: MAGIC / Desc: Flip all face-down monsters on your opponent's side of the field face-up. Your opponent cannot attack you for three of your opponent's turns.

**Chain of Hades**: TRAP / Desc: This card can be activated only if your opponent's monster is destroyed. Special Summon the destroyed monster on to your opponent's side of the field and decrease the ATK of the monster by 700. Your opponent may draw 1 card after the activation of this card.

**Sword Master, Naked Gearfried**: Level 8 / 2600/2300/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can't be Normal Summoned. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Remove Restraints". Whenever an Equipment card is Equipped on this card, destroy 1 Monster on your opponent's Field.

**Silent Swordsman Level 1**: Level 4 /1500/1500/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Silent Swordsman Level 0". During each of your Standby Phases, you can Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 2" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Silent Swordsman Level 2**: Level 4 /2000/2000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Silent Swordsman Level 1". During each of your Standby Phases, you can Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 3" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Swordsman of Landstar**: Level 3 / 500/1200/ Earth / Warrior

**Guilford The Lightning**: Level 8 / 2800/1400/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Light-Type monsters from your field, out of play. Destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.


	42. Mental Test, Power of The Blue Eyes, Par...

**42. Mental Test, Power of The Blue Eyes**

* * *

Kyu left class without waiting for anyone, he knew what he wanted to do. "Seto Kaiba, you're in for it..." Kyu said to himself, marching up to the front office door.

He reached for the door knob when another hand fell on top of his. "Yah!" He screamed, pulling back his hand and looking at the person.

"Violet?" Kyu said.

"Kyu-Haru!" Violet said, embarrassed for touching his hand. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to talk to Seto Kaiba about this Duel-Out Project." Kyu said.

"Well you aren't going to make much of a difference, already a load of students have tried to talk him out of it." Violet said.

"So why exactly are you here?" Kyu asked.

"Unlike you, I'm going to force it out of him." Violet said, holding a fist.

"Well let's go together." Kyu said.

"I would go personally, but you can come and watch." Violet said, opening the door and entering.

Kaiba sat at his desk, writing something on some papers. "Why haven't you talked to the secretary yet?" Kaiba said, looking up to see Violet. "Oh, another student, worthy enough to try and change my mind. This is getting old, get out now."

"Seto Kaiba, I despise people like you, rich boy, I should have a say in this. What you're doing is ridiculous. You're throwing out the weak just because they have problems." Violet said.

"What else is new?" Kaiba said, standing up. "You, Kyu-Haru, why are you here?"

"I'm here because I don't think is was right of you to just kick Doxx into Duelist Therapy, he's a well duelist, he can learn by self discipline." Kyu said.

"You two are foolish. What I'm doing may change how we play duel monsters, it's this frustration that goes on that stresses students out." Kaiba said. "What we need is students with a positive attitude."

"Oh like your showing much of it." Violet said, rolling her eyes.

Kaiba smiled. "Kyu, you already show a positive attitude, I don't see why you need any therapy. Violet, I've had my eye on you, you constantly rant about people you dislike..." He said.

"So, I'm just expressing my feelings, like duelist should normally do. If they are frustrated, it's a good idea to express it as a warning sign to the opponent. It's called a strategy." Violet said.

"And that strategy would be what?" Kaiba asked, crossing his arms.

"The opponent can notice they are frustrated and easily take advantage of it. Dueling is not only about playing a game, it's about the feelings expressed." Violet said.

"Kyu you've been quiet this whole time, you have anything to say?" Kaiba asked.

Kyu shook his head and Kaiba smiled. "How about one more test..." Kaiba said. "I'm more interested in how each of you duel. You two have proven yourself to be pretty much."

"What?" Kyu said.

"Kyu, you've been a winning duels non stop, even managed to defeat Quartz. And Violet you're a legend here. Combined together you two would be a heck of a duelist." Kaiba said. "So, I challenge the both of you to a duel. I will still go through the Duel-Out Project with you two, any high levels of stress then you'll be going to Duelist Therapy."

"And if we win, then you stop this project and let every duelist come back to Duelist Academy!" Violet said, raising her duel disk.

"We accept your challenge." Kyu said, holding his duel disk up.

Kaiba slipped his on and all three duelist slid their decks in, causing their duel disks to fold out, each player's life points rose to 4000.

"Duel!" All three duelist announced.

"I'll begin!" Kyu announced, drawing his first cards. "And I'll summon _Seraphim Guardner_ in defense mode! (2000/1000). I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"

"Draw!" Violet announced. "I know what Kaiba's cards are and I expect him to use the same tactic with the Blue Eyes..."

"Violet and Kyu are both good duelists, but they're just kids." Kaiba thought, waiting for Violet to move.

"_Elemental Hero, Clayman_ in defense mode (2000/800)" Violet announced as a giant brute appeared on the field, crouched over and protecting itself with his arms. "Then two cards face down, my turn ends."

"You both are playing in defense, I guess you two know I'll be using my Blue Eyes White Dragons." Kaiba smirked, drawing his next card. "I'll activate this, _Decent of White Dragon_!"

"I've seen this similar tactic before..." Kyu thought. "Kaiba will summon his Knight of White Dragon, then sacrifice it for his Blue Eyes..."

"With this ritual magic card, I can sacrifice a monster from my hand to summon _Knight of White Dragon_! (1900/2000)" Kaiba announced as the knight riding dragon materialized to the field.

"Activate trap card!" Violet shouted, holding a fist. "_Elemental Boundary_!"

"What?" Kaiba said.

"When I have one of my heroes on the field, this trap automatically ends your turn as soon as I discard a card." Violet said, sending a card from her hand, to her graveyard slot. She smiled deviously as Kaiba's duel disk notified him that his turn was over.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I'll summon this, _Seraphim Therapist_ in defense mode! (1000/1000)"

"Hmm a new monster..." Violet said, looking at the praying angel. Her wings expanded more than any other angel monster Kyu has played.

"This cards attack and defense increase by three hundred for each other angel-type monster on the field, and since my Seraphim Guardner is on the field, my Seraphim Therapist gains more power!" Kyu said as the angels attack points rose to 1300 and defense to 1300.

"And my Seraphim Guardner's defense points increase." Kyu said as his defending monsters defense rose to 2300.

"Also, my Seraphim Therapist has another effect, it allows me to summon another monster to the field, but it won't be able to attack during my battle phase, so, I'll summon this, _Y Dragon Head_! In defense mode! (1600/1500) That ends my turn!"

"My turn, draw!" Violet announced, drawing her card. "Now! I'll reveal my face down card, _Clay Burst_!"

"Hmm, while Kyu seems to be going on the defensive move, Violet's going in on the attacking." Kaiba said. "Good routine, but still, it has its weaknesses."

"By discarding a card from my hand, I can activate it, switching my Clayman's attack and defense points!" Violet said as its defense decreased to 800 and its attack rose to 2000. "I'll then switch my Elemental Hero, Clayman into attack position (2000/800). Destroy his Knight of White Dragon!"

The giant brute jumped into the air, body slamming the knight and its dragon. Kaiba shielded himself from the explosion of the monster as his life points reduced to 3900.

"I'll set one more card face down and end my turn." Violet announced. "That eliminates the effect of my Clay Burst."

Suddenly Clayman's attack points decreased back to 800, while its defense rose to 2000.

"Draw!" Kaiba announced, drawing his next card. "Now, I activate this, _Raise Dead_!"

"Already, he plans to summon his Knight so he can sacrifice it for his Blue Eyes..." Kyu said. "This move seems wasteful."

"Trust me, Kyu-Haru, this move is not so wasteful." Kaiba smiled. "When I used my Descent of White Dragon, I needed to sacrifice a monster, any monster with a level of four or higher, but I decided to go my limit."

"No!" Violet gasped, figuring it out.

"Yes! I've sacrificed my Blue Eyes White Dragon, and I bring it to the field! My _Blue Eyes White Dragon_! (3000/2500)" Kaiba announced as the shining blue dragon rose up from the ground, roaring at the two duelist. "Now! Destroy his Seraphim Therapist!"

The dragon opened its mouth, blasting a lightning blast at the angel woman, destroying her instantly. Kyu covered himself from the blast.

"Why didn't he attack my monster?" Violet gasped.

"You play by the oldest trick in the books." Kaiba smiled. "Obviously you wouldn't have just left your monster out in attack mode."

"Heh..." Violet said.

"This ends my turn." Kaiba announced.

"Draw..." Kyu announced, drawing his card. "Now! I sacrifice my Seraphim Guardner to summon this, _KC Dragon Nails_! (0/0)"

"Hmm..." Kaiba smiled as the set of mechanical wings appeared on the field.

"And I'll have them equipped to my Y Dragon Head!" Kyu announced as the two wings flew up, attaching themselves to the dragons wings. "Increasing my Y Dragon Heads attack power by five hundred! (2000/1600)"

"Y Dragon Head, attack his Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kyu called out, pointing.

"Kyu, what are you doing?" Violet said as the dragon flew forward, its powerful jets emitting a powerful fire blast which accelerated itself forward. Suddenly the KC Dragon Nails folded out, revealing six sharp blades.

"Don't worry, Violet, I have this, activate trap card! _Machinery Advent_!" Kyu announced.

"What?" Kaiba gasped as the trap flipped up. The blue eyes automatically launched forward, beginning its counter attack on the machine.

"By discarding a card from my hand, Machinery Advent will double the attack of my Y Dragon Head!" Kyu said, taking a card from his hand and sending it to his graveyard holster. Suddenly Y Dragon Head's attack strength rose to 4000.

The mechanical dragon's wings sliced the Blue Eyes into pieces, causing the dragon to be destroyed. Kaiba watched as his life points dropped to 2900.

"And when Y Dragon Head deals damage to your life points, KC Dragon Nails will deal five hundred more points of damage!" Kyu said as Kaiba's life points dropped to 2400.

Kaiba smiled. "You've done good so far." He said.

"We just barely got him down to half of his life points, what is he smiling at?" Violet thought.

"Also, I've sent my own card to my graveyard, which was my Volstead, and since it was sent to the graveyard, I'm allowed to take a magic card from one of our graveyards." Kyu smiled as the card's hologram appeared to his side.

"I think it's time that I took the offensive side." Kaiba said. "With that hologram, he couldn't have taken his own magic card, it must have been my Raise Dead magic card..."

"My turn ends..." Kyu announced silently. "And the effect of my Machinery Advent wears off."

"Draw!" Violet announced, drawing her next card. Violet frowned at her hand. "I'll shift Elemental Hero, Clayman to defense mode (2000/800). Then end my turn."

"Draw..." Kaiba announced, drawing his next card and smiling. "Looks like we're in for a nice little treat."

"What's he talking about?" Kyu thought.

"Now! I activate this, _Change of Heart_!" Kaiba announced. "With this, I'll take control of your Elemental Hero, Clayman!"

"Why, Kyu's monster would be suited better for this..." Violet thought as her monster floated to Kaiba's side of the field.

"And then, I'll activate _Cost Down_, decreasing all levels of monsters in my hand by two, and I think you two already know what's coming! I sacrifice Clayman to summon my _Blue Eyes White Dragon_! (3000/2500)"

"Again..." Kyu said as the dragon materialized to the field.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack his Y Dragon Head now!" Kaiba announced, pointing forward. The dragon snapped at the air, then fired a lightning blast, destroying the machines added wings.

Kyu watched as his life points reduced to 3000. "KC Dragon Nails effect is activated, sacrificing itself for my Y Dragon Head..." Kyu said as the red mechanical dragon floated down.

"I'll then activate my face down card, _Dragons Territorial Battle_!" Kaiba announced. "This engages both our dragon monsters into battle!"

"But my Y Dragon Head is a machine-type monster so it has no affect!" Kyu said.

"It doesn't matter, your card has dragon in its name so it automatically brings it to battle!" Kaiba said as the two dragons charged.

"No!" Kyu gasped as the Blue Eyes shredded the metal dragon easily, reducing Kyu's life points down to 1500.

"Kyu..." Violet gasped.

Kaiba laughed. "You kids, you make me happy to be the type of person I am." Kaiba said. "You put up such a hard fight yet, you seem to look so astonished even when you've seen me duel tons of times."

"Err..." Violet growled, getting enough of his boasting.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Seraphim Guardner**: Level 4 / 1000/2000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Elemental Hero: Clayman**: Level 4 / 800/2000/ Earth / Warrior

**Elemental Boundary**: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated if you have a face-up monster on the field with "Hero" in its name. When your opponent Special Summons a monster, discard 1 card from your hand, to your graveyard to end their turn automatically.

**Descent of White Dragon**: RITUAL MAGIC / Desc: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Knight of White Dragon". You must also offer monsters whose total level equal 4 or more a sa Sacrifice from the field or your hand.

**Knight of White Dragon**: Level 4 / 1900/2000/ Light / Dragon / Ritual / Desc: This monster can only be Special Summoned by the Magic Card, "Decent of White Dragon". You must also offer monsters whose total level equal 4 or more as a Sacrifice from the field or your hand. When this monster attacks a face-down defense position monster, destroy the face-down monster immediately with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or damage calculation. You can Special Summon 1 "Blue Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or deck by offering this card as a Sacrifice during your Main Phase. ("Blue Eyes White Dragon" cannot attack in this turn.)

**Seraphim Therapist**: Level 4 / 1000/1000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The ATK and DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field. During each of your Standby Phases you may Special Summon 1 Level 4 Monster Card from your hand, to the field. The summoned monster cannot attack during your Battle Phase.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Clay Burst**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand, to your graveyard to activate this card's effect. For the remainder of the turn, switch the DEF and ATK of any face-up "Element Hero: Clayman" on the field. When any "Element Hero: Clayman" destroys a Defense Positioned monster, deal damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the difference of this card's ATK and the opponent's monster's DEF.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon**: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Light / Dragon.

**KC Dragon Nails**: Level 6 / 0/0/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: This card can only be equipped to "Y Dragon Head". Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 500. Each time the equipped monster deals Battle Damage, inflict 500 worth of damage to your opponent's life points. When the equipped monster is destroyed due to battle, send this monster to the graveyard instead.

**Machinery Advent**: TRAP / Desc: When one of your face-up Level 4 or lower Machine-type monsters on the field engages with a Level 6 or higher monster, you can discard 1 card from your hand to double the selected monsters ATK.

**Change of Heart**: MAGIC / Desc: Take control of 1 monster on your opponents side of the field for the remainder of the turn.

**Cost Down**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to reduce all monsters in your hand by 2 Levels for the rest of the turn.

**Dragons Territorial Battle**: MAGIC / Desc: Engage two monsters with "Dragon" in it's name in battle (This effect does not put your in your Battle Phase).


	43. Mental Test, Power of The Blue Eyes, Par...

**43. Mental Test, Power of The Blue Eyes**

* * *

Kyu looked at on his life points stood at 1500, Violet's life points stood at 4000, untouched, while Kaiba's life points stood at 2400.

"My turn, draw!" Violet announced, drawing her next card. She smiled at her new card. "Now! I activate this, _Pot of Greed_, allowing me to draw two cards from my deck."

Violet smiled as she swiftly drew her two cards and glanced at them. "Now! I activate my _Fusion_!" Violet announced. "Fusing my Elemental Hero, Featherman, and Burst Lady into _Elemental Hero, Flame Wingman_! (2100/1800)"

Suddenly the heroic creature materialized to the field. "Next, I'll activate this final card, _Skyscraper_!" Violet announced as her field card slot opened and she slipped in the card.

Suddenly holograms of buildings rose from the ground, turning the day to night, and filling the dirty streets with lights from the buildings. "When I have this up, all my hero monsters gain one thousand attack points when in battle." Violet explained. "And with that, you lose Seto Kaiba! Flame Wingman, attack his Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

With that, the creature lunged forward with its claw, its attack strength rising to 3100. "Activate _Lightning Turtle_!" Kaiba announced as the monster card suddenly popped up.

"No..." Violet hissed.

"I discarded this card to my graveyard when I used my Cost Down, and by removing it from play, I'm able to stop your attack." Kaiba smirked as the hero suddenly stopped, jumping back to its side of the field.

"And its my turn!" Kaiba said, drawing his next card. "Now! I activate this, _Treasure of Heaven_! Forcing us all to draw until we have six cards!"

Each player refreshed their hands, taking cards from their deck holsters. "Atleast I have some new cards..." Kyu thought, looking through his hand.

"Excellent..." Violet smiled.

"I'll summon _Lord of Dragon _in defense mode (1100/1200)" Kaiba announced as a well armored warrior appeared on the field, crouched down and shielding himself. "Then I'll use this, _Flute of Summoning Dragon_!"

"This is Kaiba's big strategy..." Kyu thought, remembering back to the other times he saw Kaiba duel, using this same tactic, summoning his dragons, then forming them together.

"By using this, I'll summon my last _Blue Eyes White Dragon_! (3000/2500)" Kaiba announced as the second Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field. "Then I'll use this _Move Dead_! In which to bring back a monster from my graveyard, to my hand."

"And I bet it's his Blue Eyes White Dragon..." Violet thought as Kaiba's graveyard holster slid out a card. Kaiba took it and added it to his hand. "But he won't be able to attack because my Flame Wingman will be stronger than him when he attacks. Plus he won't be able to attack Kyu since I'm able to shield him with my Flame Wingman."

"Violet, you don't understand what's about happen do you?" Kyu asked, a bit worried.

"Come on Kyu, he won't be able to attack now." Violet said.

"Violet's acting way different from when I've met her before... Is it because she knows that Kaiba is the bad guy? I'm not sure myself who's the bad guy of this duel..." Kyu wondered.

"Now..." Kaiba said, holding his next card up. "I'll use my magic card, _Fusion_!"

"He's going to do it..." Kyu said in shock.

"I use this to fuse, my two Blue Eyes White Dragon, and another Blue Eyes from my hand..." Kaiba announced.

"Obviously, Violet is clueless from this play.. Hasn't she seen any of his duels before?" Kyu thought.

"Into my _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_! (4500/3800)" Kaiba announced as the three blue eyes fused together, forming one single dragon of three heads.

"What the..." Violet gasped. "What kind of a monster is that!"

"It's my ultimate monster..." Kaiba smiled.

"With the attack power of four thousand and five..." Violet gasped.

"Exactly..." Kaiba said. "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Destroy her Flame Wingman!"

All three dragon heads aimed toward the single creature, opening their mouths and sending a wave of electricity. The monster screamed, even with its thousand power bonus, it was destroyed, reducing Violet's life points to 2600.

"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn." Kaiba announced.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I'll use the card which I took from your graveyard, Kaiba! _Raise Dead_ in which I use to bring back _Y Dragon Head_! (1500/1600)"

"And here comes the combo..." Kaiba thought.

"Next, I'll use this _Bond of Brothers_! By sacrificing one thousand life points (LP: 500) I'll be able to special summon two monsters of the same type! Now I bring forth _X Head Cannon_ (1800/1500) and _Z Metal Caterpillar_! (1500/1300)"

"Now! I combine my three monsters!" Kyu announced as the three monsters launched into the air, conjoining together into one giant machine. "_XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)"

"Hmmm..." Kaiba smiled.

"And now! I'll activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's effect, discarding a card from my hand to automatically destroy your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kyu announced. "Such a powerful monster to waste, Kaiba..."

"Activate magic card!" Kaiba announced as the machine fired a giant torpedo. "_De-Fusion_!"

"No!" Kyu gasped as the three headed dragon became three dragons. The torpedo missed all of them, flying into the roof and exploding.

Kaiba laughed. "I find it strange both of us managed to use up our whole hand during this duel." He said.

"I'll end my turn now..." Kyu announced.

"Draw!" Violet announced, taking her next card. "Kyu's monster may be the only thing that can save us in this duel right now. I'll have lure his dragons away from it..."

"Now! I activate my _Hero Rebirth_! Which allows me to revive _Elemental Hero, Flame Wingman_! (2100/1800)" Violet announced as the one winged creature formed on the field. "But it won't be able to attack during my battle phase, so I end my turn."

"Draw..." Kaiba announced, drawing his next card. "Too bad Violet, you're plan has failed to protect Kyu's monster."

"What?" Violet said.

"I activate my magic card, _Cyclone_!" Kaiba announced. "To destroy your Skyscraper!"

"No!" Violet gasped as a giant whirlwind picked up, causing the buildings to disappear and light to restore the giant office.

"I'll then switch my Lord of Dragon to attack mode (1200/1100)" Kaiba announced. "Blue Eyes White Dragon, destroy his XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

The first dragon opened it's maw, sending out a lightning sphere and thrashing the machine to pieces, reducing Kyu's life points to 300. "Now! Lord of Dragon, attack his life points directly!"

The dragon warrior leapt forward, punching Kyu in the chest. Kyu let out a cry, holding his chest as his life points reduced to 0.

"Kyu!" Violet gasped, feeling sweat run down the side of her face.

"Kyu may be out, but I'm not finished with you!" Kaiba said, glaring at Violet. "Now! The rest of my Blue Eyes White Dragons will attack now!"

The two dragon fired two separate blasts, one hitting her Flame Wingman and destroying it, then one hitting her directly. Violet cried out, shielding herself as much as she could but the blast caused her to fall over, reducing her life points to 0.

"No..." She said as Kyu rushed over to help her up.

Kaiba smiled as his big screen slid up from under the windows, showing their stress levels. "A level of 5, Violet, that's a warning note." He said. "Kyu you still seem normal."

"So tell me, if you had a higher stress level, and won this duel, what would have happened?" Kaiba asked.

Both of them didn't know what to say. "Ok, I guess you two are right about what you said before." He smiled. "I will stop this project and let all the students come back."

"Alright..." Kyu smiled.

"But, Violet, I have my eye on you from now on." Kaiba said as they began to leave the office.

"Just another idea, thrown out..." Kaiba thought, throwing a bunch of papers into a small trash can as the doors closed.

The next day arrived. Kyu, Hide, and Yukie all welcomed Doxx's arrival back. "So how was it?" Yukie asked.

"Not that bad." Doxx sort of laughed. "But I missed being here."

"It's good to see you back." Hide said.

"But I have to warn you, Kyu-Haru..." Doxx said with a serious look. "There's been a lot of word that Quartz has been doing incredibly well..."

Kyu looked confused, he didn't know whether he should worry or forget it. "Quartz... I haven't heard from him in weeks."

An hour later, class started. Kyu walked down the hall when he saw a huge crowd walking toward him, and in front of the crowd was Quartz, dressed all nicely in a new black uniform and a tall man walking beside him with a slick suit and deep dark shades.

"Kyu-Haru..." Quartz smiled.

"This is the boy then?" The man asked.

"Yes, he's the one I've had my eye one for several months." He said.

Both Quartz and Kyu stopped and faced each other. "Quartz... Welcome back?" Kyu said, not knowing what to say.

Quartz just laughed. "How pathetic you still are. I see you've managed to stop this project from happening." He said, going from a serious voice. "But what kept me there so long?"

"This wasn't my own fault... I did what was right, none of us had a clue this was going on for a week after your duel with Violet." Kyu said.

"Silly little Kyu. I would love for a challenge match right here right now..." Quartz said, raising his duel disk.

"Fine, Quartz, I've improved much, and I can show you what it means to be a true duelist..." Kyu said, raising his duel disk.

"Not now..." The man interrupted.

"Yoshio, this has nothing to do with you, back off." Quartz growled.

"I said enough..." Yoshio growled. "We have a meeting with Seto Kaiba, remember?"

Quartz kept his eyes on Kyu. "You were just lucky." He sneered and passed by, bumping into him, both duelist glaring as they walked off.

People began to whisper, wondering if there was really going to be a rematch. The two have been enemies for long and there was no way no one would want to miss a thing like that.

Kyu stood there, holding his book bag while he saw the backs of Quartz and Kazu Yoshio. "Who was that man?" Kyu wondered. "Would he be a real threat to me or Quartz?"

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand into 1 Fusion Monster

**Elemental Hero, Flame Wingman**: Level 8 / 2100/1800/ Air / Warrior / Desc: "Element Hero Featherman" + "Element Hero: Burst Lady". This monster can be Summoned only by "Fusion". When this Monster destroys a Monster as a result of Battle, do direct damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the amount of ATK of the destroyed monster.

**Skyscraper**: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card is face-up on the field, increase all monsters with "Hero" in their names by 1000 when involved in Battle with a monster with a higher ATK.

**Lightning Turtle**: Level 4 / 0/1800/ Light / Machine / Desc: You can remove this card from your Graveyard, from play to end one of your opponent's Battle Phases.

**Treasure Of Heaven**: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must draw until they have 6 cards in their hands.

**Lord of Dragon**: Level 4 / 1200/1100/ Dark / Magician / Desc: All Dragon-type monsters cannot be targeted by Magic, Trap, or Monster card effects that specifically designates a target while this card is face-up on the field.

**Flute of Summoning Dragon**: MAGIC / Desc: You can only activate this card when "Lord of Dragon" is face-up on the field. Special Summon up to 2 Dragon-type monsters onto the field, from your hand.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon**: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Light / Dragon.

**Move Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard, to your hand.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand into 1 Fusion Monster.

**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon**: Level 12 / 4500/3800/ Light / Dragon / Fusion / Desc: "Blue Eyes White Dragon" +"Blue Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue Eyes White Dragon"

**Bond of Brothers**: MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 2 monsters with the same Type to the field.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Z Metal Caterpillar**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon head", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 600. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**De-Fusion**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 face up Fusion Monster back to your Fusion Deck. Return all Fusion Material monsters back to the field which created that Fusion Monster.

**Hero Rebirth**: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 monster from your graveyard, with "Hero" in its name, to the field. That monster cannot attack during your battle phase.

**Cyclone**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on the field.


	44. Deadly Game of Rare Hunters

**44. Deadly Game of Rare Hunters**

* * *

Night fell and Yukie walked down the hall with some of her girl friends. "See you guys tomorrow!" Yukie said, stopping before her room door.

"Bye Yukie!" Her friends said, going over to their dorm room.

Before Yukie grabbed the door knob a quick chill went down her back. "Eh... What a weird feeling..." She said, grabbing her shoulders.

"Yukie Ishikawa..." A low voice said. Suddenly she felt a hand on her back but before she could scream, another hand came around, covering her mouth, quickly she fainted.

The sun rose and a rooster woken Hide and Kyu up. Hide bounced around, trying to slip on a boot. "Looks like Yukie left early." He said as Kyu put on his school uniform.

Both students came running out, heading for class until Yuko, one of Yukie's friends came to them. "Yuko, hi!" Kyu said.

"Hey, you guys seen Yukie any where?" Yuko asked.

"Nope, she probably left early for class." Hide said.

"She has a study session with me before class started, she was suppose to meet me at the library but she never showed up." Yuko said, worried.

"Strange... Yukie wasn't at the room when we woke up." Kyu said. "We better get to class."

"Sorry, Yuko, we'll keep you updated if anything comes up!" Hide said as the two left.

Lunch came by, there was still no sign of Yukie. "I'm getting worried, it's not like her to just disappear like this." Hide said, poking at his food.

"Maybe we should check security out, see if anything is wrong." Doxx said. "Yukie may have gotten lost, there's a bunch of camera's around."

"Sounds good to me." Kyu said, getting up.

They arrived at the small office where a bunch of screens showed of the halls ways in the school. "So you think a student might be missing?" A security guard asked.

"Yes, last time we heard of her was that she was coming from the bath house." Kyu said.

The guard went to a screen where it showed three girls walking, one was Yuko, the other was Yukie. "There she is!" Hide pointed.

It showed Yukie waving by to Yuko, and then some black cloak behind her. "What's that?" Doxx said.

The guard zoomed in. It was a tall cloaked figure and on top of it's hood was a symbol. "A rare hunter!" Hide gasped.

"What would one be doing here?" Kyu said.

The guard acted, grabbing his radio. "We have an intruder in Duelist Academy, a Rare Hunter has broken into the academy, be on your search." The guard said, and began to leave.

"What about Yukie?" Kyu asked.

"We'll be working on it." The guard said, but it didn't rest their satisfaction.

"Whatever! We need to find her now, who knows where they are now, or how far they've gotten from the island. Besides! Why would they want Yukie?" Kyu said.

"They must be after the card vault..." Doxx suddenly said. "It's suppose to be a secret, but they must have found out about the card vault."

"The place where they keep the rarest cards?" Kyu said.

"Yeah, and I know they can't get through it, they're using Yukie as a hostage until they can get to the cards." Doxx said.

"We have to go save Yukie then!" Hide said. "But where is the card vault?"

Both Kyu and Doxx shrugged. "Down in the basement." Violet suddenly said, entering the room.

"Violet?" Kyu said.

"I see your friend is missing, we have to go find her if the Rare Hunters are in on this." Violet said. "I'll help."

"I will too." Doxx smiled.

"Me too." Hide said.

"Alright then, let's get going!" Kyu said.

The four ran down the halls, seeing a door with a "Student's Forbidden" sign on it.

"Are you sure? If we get caught, we'll be in serious trouble." Hide said, looking to his left and right.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens." Violet said, opening the door. There was a dark corridor leading down to a long flight of stairs.

They slowly moved down until there were the sound of mumblings. "They must be behind this door..." Kyu said, listening to it.

Suddenly the door opened and Kyu fell forward. "Kyu!" Hide said, grabbing onto his arm but his weight pulled Hide out. Doxx held onto Hide but failed and all three boys toppled over each other on the ground.

Violet stepped over them, looking at the group of Rare Hunters. "Well look who we have here." A Rare Hunter said, closing the door behind them, and locking it.

They arrived to a lounge area with a round couch and table in the middle of the round room. "Where's Yukie!" Kyu said, standing up.

The group of Rare Hunters gathered in front of the door opposite to the side of the room Kyu and his friends stood at.

"The girl?" The main leader said, amused.

"Give her back to us!" Kyu said, holding his fists.

"Duel us and we'll think about it." The leader said.

"We'll all duel you!" Violet hissed.

"No, just you..." The leader said, pointing at Kyu.

"Fine..." Kyu said, standing. He slid his deck into his duel disk. His duel disk then folded out and turned on.

"Duel!" The Rare Hunter and Kyu announced.

"Draw!" The Rare Hunter said, drawing his first card. "I'll special summon _Raptor X_ in attack mode (1300/200)"

"Special summon?" Kyu said.

"The effect of my Raptor X allows me to special summon it to the field." The Rare Hunter smiled. "But I've got two more in my hand so now! I bring forth my last two _Raptor X's_! (2x 1300/200)"

"Three monsters in one turn!" Doxx gasped.

"It's a good thing he can't attack on the first turn." Hide said.

"That's where your wrong kid." The Rare Hunter smiled, taking another card from his hand. "Now! I'll activate this, _First Attack_!"

"The chances are of using that card on a first turn are slim!" Violet said. "He's just lucky..."

"This magic card allows me to attack during the first turn. And seeing that you of no other monsters, looks like you'll be in a lot of trouble." The Rare Hunter cackled.

"No way!" Kyu gasped.

"Now, my three Raptor X's attack his life points directly!" The Rare Hunter announced, pointing.

Sophia and Genesis walked by the door of the basement, laughing along. "So I told him he could kiss my..." Sophia went on when suddenly there was a giant boom.

"What the!" Genesis screamed, jumping back in sudden shock.

"Something exploded!" Sophia said.

"Ugh..." Kyu said, falling to one knee as his life points reduced to 100.

"Kyu!" Hide called out.

"In just one turn, I've reduced you to practically nothing." The Rare Hunter laughed. "And you know the code of the Rare Hunters, once I win, I gain all your rare cards. Your life is about to become more harder now."

"I don't think so." Kyu smiled, drawing his next card.

"Huh?" The Rare Hunter said.

"I'll activate this, _Cost Down_! Which will reduce all levels of monsters in my hand by two!" Kyu said. "Then I'll summon this, _KC Catapult Cannon_! (0/0)"

"Heh, you've got to be kidding me." The Rare Hunter laughed as his gang laughed behind him as the machine appeared, it pointed a small cannon toward the Rare Hunter. "Such a weak monster against my army of raptors?"

"Next, I'll use this, _Level Off_!" Kyu announced. "This magic card allows me to summon any level three or lower monsters from my hand, to the field. So no! I summon this, _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500), and _Seraphim Gunner_! (1800/1200)"

"What! How can you summon those when they're all level four monster!" The Rare Hunter shouted as the machine and shot gun wielding angel appeared on the field.

"Did you not figure that my Cost Down magic card reduced it's level by two? Making it a level two monster!" Kyu said.

"No way!" The Rare Hunter gasped.

"Now! I'll equip X Head Cannon to my KC Catapult Cannon, raising it's attack strength by five hundred!" Kyu explained as the X Head Cannon leapt up, connecting to the Catapult Cannon. "Now attack his Raptor X!"

The X Head Cannon grasped the two controls on the catapult cannon, aiming at the middle raptor and firing a large missile at it, destroying it.

"Errr..." The Rare Hunter growled, shielding himself from the blast as his life points reduced to 3000.

"The effect of my KC Catapult Cannon allows my X Head Cannon to attack again if you still have a monster on the field!" Kyu explained.

"No!" The Rare Hunter gasped.

Sophia and Genesis came walking down the stairs, seeing Kyu battling the Rare Hunter. "What the!" Sophia squeaked.

Suddenly everyone moved their heads toward the two. "Sophia? Genesis?" Doxx said.

"We didn't see anything! We're leaving right now!" Genesis said, panicking as they began to go back up when suddenly two Rare Hunters chased after them, grabbing them then throwing them down with the others.

"Great, you just had to drag me down here..." Genesis said, punching Sophia in the arm. "What's going on anyway?"

"Yukie was kidnapped, we followed the security camera's here, now the Rare Hunters are trying to get into the Card Vault."

"Those damned Rare Hunters! Why do they always ruin everything!" Sophia said, crossing her arms.

"Now! X Head Cannon, destroy the rest of his raptors now!" Kyu announced, pointing.

The X Head Cannon guided the catapult cannon at the two raptors, firing two missiles and destroying them, reducing the Rare Hunter's life points to 1000.

"Finally! Seraphim Gunner, attack his life points directly!" Kyu announced, pointing at the Rare Hunter.

The angel pointed it's shot gun at the Rare Hunter and fired. The Rare Hunter screamed out loud in horror as he fell backwards, his life points reducing to 0.

"Our leader!" A Rare Hunter said in shock.

"Now let us through!" Kyu shouted angrily.

"Never!" A Rare Hunter said, moving forward.

"You'll have to get through us all!" another Rare Hunter said. Five other Rare Hunters stood around Kyu, ready to duel.

"Kyu let us help!" Hide said.

"No way! We're not helping you!" Sophia said, pointing.

"Don't worry guys, let me handle them." Kyu smiled, holding a thumbs up.

"Are you sure, Kyu-Haru?" Violet asked.

"Duel!" The five Rare Hunters announced.

Kyu's life points rose to 4000, while the other five Rare Hunter's life points rose to 4000 each. "I'll begin!" Kyu announced, taking his first round of cards. "One monster, face down defense mode and two cards face down, my turn ends!"

"A wasteful turn." The first Rare Hunter chuckled, drawing his first card. "I'll summon _Goblin Attack Force_ in attack mode! (2300/0)"

Kyu smiled as the goblin appeared on the field, wielding a giant club. "Destroy his monster!" The first Rare Hunter announced, pointing.

The goblin charged forward, smashing its club down on the monster, revealing it. "You've attacked my _Cyber Pod_! (900/900) Activating it's effect!"

Suddenly the pod exploded, taking in the goblin with it's explosion. "Now we each pick up five cards from the top of our decks and summon any level four monsters we have in our hands!" Kyu said.

"Kid, you've got to be kidding us." One of the Rare Hunters laughed as all five took their cards.

"_Injection Angel Lily_ (400/1500) and _Vorse Raider_! (1900/1000)" The first Rare Hunter announced.

"I'll summon _Kaiser Seahorse_(1700/1650), _KC-5 Assault Soldier_ (1800/1500), and _Big Shield Guardna_! (100/2600)" The second Rare Hunter announced.

"I'll summon _Blade Knight_ (1600/1000), _Marauding Captain_ (1200/400), and _Melee Fighter_! (1400/500)" The third Rare Hunter announced.

"I'll summon _Ruby Dragon_ (1600/1200), _Sapphire Dragon_ (1900/1600), and _Black Pearl Dragon_! (1500/1300)" the fourth Rare Hunter announced.

"And I'll summon _Chamber Hound_ (1700/1400), _Machine Sniper_ (1800/800), and _Hell Soldier_! (1200/1000)" The last Rare Hunter announced.

"This is a impossible predicament to get out of, what was Kyu thinking getting into this type of duel! He'll really lose!" Sophia said.

"The girls right, you have no chance of winning." A rare hunter said.

"I still haven't summoned my set of monsters." Kyu said, taking his five cards. "Now! I'll summon _X Head Cannon_ (1800/1500), _Y Dragon Head_ (1500/1600), _Z Metal Caterpillar_ (1500/1300), _Seraphim Guardner _(1000/2000), and _Seraphim Sabre_! (1600/1500)"

Suddenly all five Rare Hunters laughed. "That's it? I thought you had something better, you're as gone as the girl we took." The first Rare Hunter laughed.

"Now! Our army of monsters will destroy your weak monsters and win this duel!" the third Rare Hunter said.

"Attack!" All five Rare Hunters announced, pointing at Kyu in the middle of their circle.

Kyu became surrounded by monsters, he looked around and smiled. "Activate trap card, _Attack Nullification_!"

Suddenly tons of energy was disburse from the trap, throwing back all the rare hunter's monsters back to their positions. "Now your battle phases are ended." Kyu said.

"Then our turns are done!" the Rare Hunters said.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his card. "Now! I'll fuse all my X, Y, and Z monsters together!"

Suddenly all three machines launched to the air, connecting together into one giant machine. "_XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)" Kyu announced as the machine revealed its round of cannons.

"Hmm, Kyu-Haru's most favorite monster, but it won't do you no good to destroy our monsters." A Rare Hunter said.

"Next! I'll sacrifice both Seraphim Sabre and Seraphim Guardner to summon this..." Kyu said, holding the card. "This card represents my anger, and the anger of which you all started..."

"A card that represents Kyu's anger? This is new..." Doxx said.

"This is creepy... I've never seen Kyu so angry before..." Hide thought.

"_Destructive Dragon Gondola_! (?)" Kyu hollered as the giant dragon with red pearls all over its body, materialized to the field.

"What's that!" The fifth Rare Hunter said in shock.

"Allow me to show you what this monster of my anger can do!" Kyu yelled. "By sacrificing half of my life points (LP: 2000) it will destroy all cards on the field!"

"No!" The first Rare Hunter gasped as the others began to whisper.

Suddenly the red pearls on the dragon began to shine, and cover the field in a eerie red color. "Ha! That means your XYZ Dragon Cannon will be destroyed!" a Rare Hunter said.

"Not when I activate this, _Fusion Hibernation_!" Kyu said. "With this, my fusion monster will be protected from any card effects!"

The red light grew intense, everyone shielded themselves from the dragon's effect. "No way!" Hide gasped.

"And now, I'll activate this magic card, _Spiritual Guidance_! This card allows me to remove monsters from my graveyard, and for each one, my XYZ Dragon Cannon can attack!" Kyu said. "But my monster's too weak, so I'll activate this last card, _Pump Up_! Doubling the attack of my XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

"No!" All five Rare Hunters said in shock as the machine's attack strength rose to 5600.

"So I remove all five monsters from my graveyard to win this duel!" Kyu said. "Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack all their life points directly!"

"A mere kid, against five duelist... How can this be!" A rare hunter said as the giant machine fired missile every where. All the rare hunters screamed in pain, falling to the ground.

All their life points reduced to 0 and Kyu won the duel. "No way!" Doxx said in shock.

Kyu's vision was doubled, he felt really weak. Hide and Doxx ran over and Kyu began to sway, almost falling but Doxx and Hide helped him.

"Let's get out of here already!" Sophia said.

"Can't they locked the door..." Violet said.

"But how did we get in?" Genesis asked.

"They must have locked it in the inside, but not the outside." Doxx replied. "We might as well move on, there's more rooms beyond that door so more rare hunters may be out there, we have to defeat them and save Yukie."

"Let's go now..." Violet said as they reached to the other side of the room.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Raptor X**: Level 4 / 1300/200/ Dark / Dinosaur / Desc: You may treat the Normal Summon of this card as a Special Summon. If you select Special Summon, your opponent may select a Monster Card from his/her Graveyard and Special Summon the monster to the field.

**First Attack**: MAGIC / Desc: You may attack during the first turn of a duel.

**Cost Down**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to reduce all monsters in your hand by 2 Levels for the rest of the turn.

**KC Catapult Cannon**: Level 6 / 0/0/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: This card can only be equipped to "X Head Cannon". Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 500. The equipped monster can continue it's Battle Phase as long as there is a monster on the field. When the equipped monster is destroyed due to battle, send this monster to the graveyard instead.

**Level Off**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice half of your Life Points to Special Summon all Level 3 or lower monsters from your hand, to the field.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Seraphim Gunner**: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ The Attack points of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Goblin Attack Force**: Level 4 / 2300/0/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: When this card attacks, this card is shifted into Defense Position at the end of Battle Phase. The position cannot change until the second turn after the activation of this card's effect.

**Cyber Pod**: Level 3 / 900/900/ Rock / Dark / Desc: FLIP: Destroy all monsters on the field. Both players must then pick up (not draw) 5 cards from the top of their decks and show them to each other. Both players must then Special Summon any Monster Cards with a level of 4 or lower on the field. The rest of the cards picked up at placed in the players' hands

**Injection Angel Lily**: Level 3 / 400/1500/ Earth / Angel / Desc: This card's effect can be activated only during the Damage Step of either player's turn. Pay 2000 Life Points to increase the ATK of this card by 3000 only during the Damage Step.

**Vorse Raider**: Level 4 / 1900/1000/ Dark / Warrior.

**Kaiser Seahorse**: Level 4 / 1700/1650/ Light / Sear Serpent / Desc: If you sacrifice this monster to summon a Light-type monster, this card counts as 2 sacrifices.

**KC-5 Assault Soldier**: Level 4 / 1800/500/ Earth / Warrior.

**Big Shield Guardna**: Level 4 / 100/2600/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: Negate the activation of a Magic Card that designates this 1 face-down monster. At that time, flip this card into face-up Defense Position. If this card is attacked, change the Battle Position of this card to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step.

**Blade Knight**: Level 4 / 1600/1000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: When there is only one or no cards in your hand, increase this card's ATK by 400. Also if this is the only card on your side of the field, this card can negate the effects of Flip effect monsters destroyed by this monster in battle.

**Marauding Captain**: Level 3 / 1200/400/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: As long as this monster remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot select any other Warrior-Type monster on your side of the field as an attack target, when this monster is normal summoned successfully, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

**Melee Fighter**: Level 3 / 1400/500/ Earth / Warrior.

**Sapphire Dragon**: Level 4 / 1900/1600/ Wind / Dragon.

**Ruby Dragon**: Level 4 / 1600/1200/ Wind / Dragon.

**Black Pearl Dragon**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Dark / Dragon.

**Chamber Hound**: Level 4 / 1700/1400/ Dark / Beast / Desc: When this card is destroyed due to battle, Special Summon 1 Level 6 monster from your hand.

**Machine Sniper**: Level 4 / 1800/800/ Earth / Machine.

**Hell Soldier**: Level 4 / 1200/1000/ Dark / Demon / Desc: When this Monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, do damage to your opponent equal to the amount of Battle Damage by the controller of this card

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Z Metal Caterpillar**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon head", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 600. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Seraphim Guardner**: Level 4 / 1000/2000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Seraphim Sabre**: Level 4 / 1600/1500/ Light / Angel / Desc: The ATK of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Attack Nullification**: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack, negate the attack and end your opponent's Battle Phase.

**XYZ Dragon Cannon:** Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" + "Y Dragon Head" + "Z Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.

**Destructive Dragon Gondola**: Level 8 / Dark / Dragon / Desc: When this Monster is successfully Summoned, sacrifice half of your Life Points. During the turn this card is activated, destroy all Monster and Magic cards on the field (including this card).

**Fusion Hibernation**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: During the turn this card is activated, any face-up Fusion monsters cannot be targeted by Magic, Trap, or Monster card effect.

**Spiritual Guidance**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice half of your Life Points to activate this card. Select 1 face-up Monster on the field. You can remove monsters from your graveyard, out of play to have the selected monster attack again during your Battle Phase for each removed monster.

**Pump Up**: MAGIC / Desc: Double the ATK of 1 face-up monster on the field for the remainder of the turn.


	45. Ghost Duel, Power of The Shadows

**45. Ghost Duel, Power of The Shadows**

* * *

"It's too dark to see!" Sophia whined as the group entered, Doxx and Hide still helping Kyu.

"Kyu are you ok?" Violet asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, just a little tired..." Kyu sort of laughed.

"Welcome to my lair!" A sudden voice said. Lights turned on, revealing a stage. The curtains opened and a Rare Hunter appeared. He threw off his robe, revealing his white and blue jump suit, accompanied with a long shredded scarf around his neck that dragged on the floor.

"Who are you?" Doxx asked.

"My fellow Rare Hunters call me Ghost Ryder!" Ryder said with a evil grin. "And one of you will dueling me today!"

"Where's Yukie!" Hide shouted.

"Behind a series of rooms after this one, you won't make it out unless a duel has been won, once you get to the card vault, your prize awaits, but this doesn't mean our goal won't be fulfilled." Ryder said, holding up a duel disk.

"Now now... Kyu, you'll be my opponent today! I've heard such sweet things about you, it's about time someone shut you down!" Ryder said, pointing his finger down at the tired Kyu.

"Kyu's in no shape to duel, after facing all those Rare Hunters a room earlier, he's exhausted!" Hide said.

"Aww, sad." Ryder said. "Well then, who shall I duel, decisions, decisions."

"Screw this..." Sophia thought, turning toward the door.

"Nah uh uh little lady." Ryder said. "Once those doors close, they automatically lock, it's a one way trip."

"What!" Sophia growled. "I shouldn't even be here in the first place!"

"You seem quite spunky." Ryder chuckled. "You, little lady, will be my opponent!"

"Me! Now way, I'm not going to duel a rare hunter!" Sophia said, pointing at Ryder.

"Why not? I'm not asking you, I'm forcing you to..." Ryder said in a violent voice. His smirk grew into an evil grin, suddenly there was a powerful dark fog appearing through his shredded scarf and around the field.

"W-w-what is this!" Genesis said, looking around, shuddering.

"This, my friends, is the Shadow Realm..." Ryder chuckled.

"Oh! I've heard of this kind of thing before!" Doxx gasped. "People many centuries ago used this type of black magic to decipher people's fate with these..."

"Get out!" Genesis yelled at Doxx.

"So unless I get a duelist here, all of your souls will become locked away, never to see another speck of daylight..." Ryder said.

"Sophia just go!" Genesis said, pushing her in front of the group.

"Fine, but if I lose, it'll be your head!" Sophia said, holding up her duel disk.

Ryder and Sophia set the duel field up on the stage. "Ok, little lady, let's get this going!" Ryder said as his life points rose to 4000 and Sophia's to 4000.

"Duel!" They both announced.

"Draw!" Ryder announced, drawing his card. "And I'll summon this, _Headless Knight_! (1450/1700)"

"What! A ghost!" Sophia squeaked.

"Yes little lady, it appears my deck is full of any kind of creature that'll give you chills..." Ryder laughed as there was a low sound of something dragging.

A full suit of armor came walking up, appearing out of no where, dragging it's sword on the ground. Sophia took a step back. "No way! This is way too creepy!" She said as the fog grew stronger around them.

"But dear, the Shadow Realm calls for you to duel, not to waste time." Ryder chuckled. "Next, I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"D-d-draw..." Sophia stuttered, taking her next card. The fog made her feel weak and her eyes went blur when she tried to pay attention. "_Valkyrie Dritt_! In defense mode (1600/1000)"

"A sweet woman of a monster." Ryder said as an orange haired, horse riding warrior appeared on the field.

"I'll end my turn now." Sophia announced. "I should keep my defense, I have no clue what this guy could be hiding, so I'll need to be prepared..."

"Draw..." Ryder announced. "Now! I'll sacrifice Headless Knight so I can summon this, _Ghost Count_! (2000/700)"

"No! That's way stronger than my monster's defense!" Sophia squeaked as a ugly zombie dressed formally, appeared on the field wielding a long rapier.

"That's not all! I'll activate this, _Raise Dead_! In order to bring back my _Headless Knight_! (1450/1700)" Ryder announced as the suit of armor appeared on the field. "Now, Ghost Count destroy her Valkyrie!"

The zombie lunged forward, slashing it's sword across the valkyrie, destroying her. "Next, Headless Knight! Attack her life points directly!" Ryder shouted wildly. The knight dove forward, slashing his sword across Sophia's chest.

Sophia cried out, grabbing her chest as her life points reduced to 2550. "Hurts doesn't it... Yes the power of the Shadow Realm makes holograms look like nothing, because within this realm, all monsters are real..."

"Shut up! That isn't true, it's impossible!" Sophia shouted, freaking out.

"Sophia! Don't lose your cool, keep calm and play out this duel!" Doxx shouted.

"Shut up! I can do this without your stinking help!" Sophia said, pointing at Doxx.

"This ends my turn." Ryder announced.

"Draw..." Sophia announced. Suddenly Sophia smiled. "Now! I'll activate this, _Cost Down_! Reducing all levels of monsters in my hand by two!"

"Don't think so." Ryder smiled. "I reveal my trap card! _Magic Boundary_!"

"What!" Sophia said.

"By discarding three cards from my hand, your magic card is negated, also, you lose five hundred life points." Ryder said, smiling evilly as Sophia's magic card exploded, reducing her life points to 2050.

"No..." Sophia gasped.

"Sophia! Please tell me you have other cards that'll take this guy down!" Genesis said.

"Shut up! I can't focus if you're all talking to me!" Sophia said, irritated. Suddenly she smiled. "I'll set three cards face down and end my turn."

"Oh come on, a toddler can lie better than you can." Ryder laughed. "All your face down cards aren't worth crap."

"This guy is really twisted..." Violet said.

"Now, I'll start my turn." Ryder announced, taking his next card. "Now! Ghost Count, attack her life points directly!"

The zombie dove forward, slashing his sword down across Sophia's chest, sending her to the ground. Sophia clutched the cards in her hand as her life points reduced to 50.

"Already down to your last fifty life points..." Ryder laughed. "But still, I'd like to see you actually try something. I'll set one card face down. My turn ends from here."

"This is a sick person!" Hide said.

"Yeah, even thought he could've taken the win, he wants Sophia to keep dueling, this should be a good thing, but all he's doing is toying with her..." Violet thought.

"Draw..." Sophia announced, then smiled. "I actually have a card that might be good to me."

"Then let's see it." Ryder said with an evil grin.

"Now! I'll reveal one of my face down cards, _Walkuren Ritt_!" Sophia announced.

"Alright! Sophia's personal card!" Doxx said with an arm thrust.

"This allows me to summon all valkyrie monsters from my hand! So now! I bring forth _Valkyrie Dritt_ (1000/1600), _Valkyrie Sovite_ (1600/1600), and _Valkyrie Brunhilde_! (1800/2000)"

"The effect of my Valkyrie Brunhilde is activated! It gains three hundred attack points for each warrior on the field!" Sophia said as her blue haired Valkyrie's attack points rose to 2400. "Now, my Valkyrie Sovite's effect is activated! It allows me to remove a monster on your field from play, so say bye to your Ghost Count!"

Suddenly the rapier wielding zombie vanished. "And with that, my Valkyrie Dritt gains one hundred attack points!" Sophia said as the orange haired valkyrie grew to 1100.

"Oh my, I'm so scared..." Ryder said.

"You should be!" Sophia said. "Valkyrie Brunhilde! Destroy his Ghost Count!"

The blue haired valkyrie commanded her horse to charge, and as it charged she unsheathed her sword, slashing it across the zombie, destroying it.

Ryder just stood there, smiling as his life points reduced to 3600. "Now! Valkyrie Sovite, destroy his Headless Knight!" Sophia screamed, pointing.

"Activate trap card!" Ryder announced. "_Ghost Shield_!"

"What!" Sophia gasped.

"This permanent trap allows me to negate your attacks, only by removing demon or undead type monsters from my graveyard, out of play!" Ryder said as his Ghost Count monster card slid out of his graveyard holster. Ryder took the card, and put it in his pocket. Suddenly a bunch of spirits emerged from the trap card, forming a barrier between the valkyrie and the headless knight. "Your attack fails little lady."

"No..." Sophia growled. "My turn ends..."

"And with that, your Walkuren Ritt deactivates." Ryder smiled as the three valkyries vanished. "I think I've had enough fun with a weak duelist like yourself."

"Weak! Call me anything you want but don't call me weak!" Sophia hissed.

"Why? The truth hurts, little lady." Ryder smirked, drawing his next card. "Ahh, and I think this will do the trick! Go! _Death Calibur Knight_! 1900/1800)"

"No..." Sophia said sadly as the skeleton riding horse appeared on the field.

"Your soul is mine! Death Calibur Knight, attack her life points directly!" Ryder shouted wildly, pointing at Sophia. The armored skeleton commanded it's horse to charge, as it did it revealed its rusted sword and slashed at Sophia.

Sophia screamed loudly as her life points reduced to 0. "Sophia!" Everyone called out in shock as the girl fell into the fog.

Ryder laughed sinisterly as the fog began to form around Sophia, there was a ghastly moan and the fog vanished, leaving the unconscious body on the stage. Sophia's pupils were gone and she lay helpless.

"Sophia!" Genesis called out, jumping up on the stage. Violet came and helped her down.

"Hmm, her soul pleases the shadow realm." Ryder chuckled.

"Your a sick person!" Genesis hissed.

"You..." Kyu growled, trying to stand but failing. Hide quickly caught him as he began to fall forward.

"What can you do, Kyu-Haru, you're obviously too weak to battle me, so by the time you're ready, all your friends will be defeated and their souls will be locked away."

"Err..." Hide growled.

"So which one of you are brave enough to duel me." Ryder said, sitting down on the stage, letting his legs rest off of the edge.

"I don't know if I should..." Doxx said.

"I know I don't want to..." Hide thought, looking off to the side.

"No way! Me and Sophia are like twins, I'll suffer the same fate as her!" Genesis said, waving her hands.

"Then I will..." Violet said, stepping forward.

"Excellent, the legendary Violet Brahn. This will be a particular duel." Ryder chuckled. "But obviously we know who will win."

"Yeah? People like you make me sick..." Violet said, taking the small steps to the stage.

"Oo, we have an attitude in the house of shadows." Ryder said.

"Violet? Against a Rare Hunter?" Doxx thought.

"Violet is a brave girl..." Kyu said. "But we haven't seen this guys strategy so we don't know what he can pull."

Violet glared at Ryder as he prepared his deck. "So Violet, you tough enough?" Ryder chuckled.

"Tougher than you'll ever be." Violet said with a calm glare.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Headless Knight**: Level 4 / 1450/1700/ Earth / Demon.

**Valkyrie Dritt**: Level 4 / 1000/1600/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This cards gains 100 ATK for each monster removed from play.

**Ghost Count**: Level 5 / 2000/700/ Dark / Undead.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.

**Magic Boundary**: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent activates a Trap or Magic card, discard 3 cards from your hand to negate the effect and destroy the card. Decrease your opponent's Life Points by 500.

**Walkuren Ritt**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon any monster's in your hand with "Valkyrie" in it's name onto the field. During your end phase, return all monsters you had summoned by this card's effect, to your deck. Your deck is then shuffled.

**Valkyrie Dritt**: Level 4 / 1000/1600/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This cards gains 100 ATK for each monster removed from play.

**Valkyrie Sovite**: Level 5 / 1600/1600/ Light / Warrior / Desc: When this monster is Normal, Reversed, or Special Summoned, remove 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field out of play.

**Valkyrie Brunhilde**: Level 7 / 1800/2000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for each Warrior and Dragon monster on the field. If this monster is attacked by a monster with a higher ATK, you may sacrifice 1000 DEF from this monster to keep this monster on the field.

**Ghost Shield**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: You can remove any Undead-type or Demon-type monsters from your graveyard, out of play to negate the attack of your opponent's monsters.

**Death Calibur Knight**: Level 4 / 1900/1800/ Dark / Undead.


	46. Violet VS Ghost Ryder, Death Duel

**46. Violet VS Ghost Ryder, Death Duel**

* * *

"Duel!" Both Ryder and Violet announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"I'll start!" Ryder said, throwing back his scarf. "By this I mean, bringing on your death sentence..."

"What?" Violet said.

Suddenly a blast of dark fogs burst beneath his feet, causing the entire field be engulfed by the Shadow Realm. "This time, your soul won't be mine. I assure you your name will be said in the feeling of sorrow, because once you lose, your life will be taken..." Ryder said. "I can't have a legend still be around once I defeat them."

"No way! He's going to kill her if he wins!" Hide gasped.

"Violet, you can't lose now." Kyu said.

Violet smirked. "Death threats? I think you've hit a new low. I don't plan to lose." Violet said, crossing her arms.

"We'll see. Draw!" Ryder announced, drawing his card. "Now! I activate this, _Fusion_! To fuse Ghost Count and Headless Knight from my hand!"

"This makes, _Ghost Duke_! (2000/1700)" Ryder announced as a zombie wielding a long sword appeared, dressed in some rags. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw..." Violet announced, drawing her card. "I'll too activate _Fusion_! Fusing Elemental Hero Featherman and Burst Lady!"

"Alright, this card might do the trick." Doxx said.

"Into _Elemental Hero: Flame Wingman_! (2100/1800)" Violet announced as the hero with one wing materialized to the field, clenching its claws and roaring. "Destroy his Ghost Duke!"

The hero dove forward, slashing its claws at the zombie, creating a giant explosion. Ryder growled as his life points reduced to 3900. "With you monster destroyed, you'll lose life points exactly to the amount your monster's attack points were at." Violet said. As the smoke cleared, the Ghost Duke still stood. "What? Why is it still standing?" Violet said.

"The effect of my Ghost Duke allows it to stay on the field when it is being attacked." Ryder laughed. "So you may have done little damage, but your effect is useless." He said.

"I'll summon _Friendog_ in defense mode (1200/800) and end my turn." Violet announced.

"Draw..." Ryder announced, drawing his card. "The effect of my Ghost Duke is activated, by sacrificing five hundred life points (LP: 3400) it stays up on the field for another turn."

"So this zombie has a side effect..." Hide said.

"Now! Ghost Duke, destroy her Friendog!" Ryder announced, pointing. The zombie charged forward, slashing its rusted sword down across the dog, destroying it.

"Destroying my monster activated its effect!" Violet said. "I can bring back a hero monster and Fusion from my graveyard, to my hand."

Suddenly Violet's graveyard slot popped out the Fusion magic card, then her Elemental Hero Featherman.

"Reveal trap card!" Ryder announced as his trap card flipped up. "_Tomb Arc_! With this, each time I special summon a zombie or demon, I gain life points equal to half of the monsters attack strength."

"That'll see useless..." Genesis said.

"I'll then summon _Death Calibur Knight_ in attack mode (1900/1800), ending my turn." Ryder announced, smiling.

"Draw!" Violet announced, drawing her next card. "I'll summon _Elemental Hero Featherman_ in attack mode (1000/1000)."

"Hmm..." Ryder smiled.

"Flame Wingman, destroy his Death Calibur Knight!" Violet called out, pointing. The warrior flew forward, slashing his claw through the skeleton knight, reducing Ryder's life points to 3200. "And with the effect of my Flame Wingman, you lose life points to the total amount of attack points your knight had!"

Suddenly Flame Wingman's dragon shaped arm pointed at Ryder, sending a red blast which exploded on contact, reducing his life points to 1300.

"Now! Elemental Hero, Featherman attack his life points directly!" The green feathered warrior flew up, sending a wave of feathers at Ryder. Ryder growled, shielding himself with one arm as his life points reduced to 300.

"Alright!" Hide cheered.

"Violet's got Ryder cornered, he can't win now!" Doxx smiled.

Suddenly Ryder laughed, holding his stomach. "Hey! What's so funny! You're the one losing right now!" Genesis yelled.

"You're all foolish." Ryder said, standing.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Violet announced. "His expression is telling me he's hiding something..."

"Draw!" Ryder hollered, drawing his next card, causing the fog around them to throb with violence.

"What's going on?" Violet gasped, looking around her.

"Did you honestly think because you're such a legend, that it'd be so easy to defeat me?" Ryder chuckled, still holding his drawn card. "Please, you all make me sick to my stomach! Now! I activate this, _Necromancy Cemetery_!"

Ryder's field magic slot opened and he slid it in, causing the ground stage to rumble. "What's going on?" Genesis squeaked.

"It's an earthquake!" Doxx said, trying to hold his balance.

Violet watched as grave stones began to rise up around the two duelist. "By the activation of this card, I discard half of my deck to my graveyard, and with that, for the rest of the duel I must draw from my graveyard." Ryder said, taking his deck out, shuffling it, then dividing it into one half then discarding it all to his graveyard.

"So, I think I shall begin this turn once again." Ryder said as his Graveyard holster slid out a card. He took it and smiled. "And with this, during my Standby Phase, I can special summon any undead or demon type monster from my hand! So now! I bring forth _Goblin Zombie_! (1100/1050)"

"And by Special Summoning an undead type monster, I gain life points equal to half of its attack points due to my Tomb Arc!" Ryder announced as his Life Points grew to 850. "Next, I'll sacrifice my Goblin Zombie for this! _Vampire Lord_! (2000/1500)"

"Vampire Lord?" Hide thought as a black haired pale vampire appeared, holding his long black cape in front of him and revealing a toothy grin.

"Must be a strong monster to have been sacrificed for." Doxx thought.

"And with my Goblin Zombie sent to my graveyard, I can take an undead-type monster from my deck and add it to my hand if its attack strength is lower than twelve hundred." Ryder said, taking his deck and searching. "Also, due to the effect of my Necromancy Cemetery all of my zombie and demon type monsters gain an additional five hundred attack points!"

"No!" Violet gasped as Vampire Lord's attack strength rose to 2500.

"Now! Vampire Lord, attack her Flame Wingman and destroy it!" Ryder hollered, pointing forward.

The vampire lurched forward, a dozen bats flew along side it, hitting the Flame Wingman and destroying it, reducing Violet's life points to 3600.

"Finally, I've hit your life points." Ryder chuckled. "And the effect of my Vampire Lord, allows me to chose a type of card from your deck and have you discard it, so I think you should discard a monster card."

Violet took her deck out, taking a monster card and sending it to her graveyard. "I'll then set one card face down and end my turn." Ryder announced.

Violet drew her next card and smiled. "Your luck has run out, Ghost Ryder..." Violet said. "Now! I activate my magic card, _Fusion_! In which I fuse my Elemental Hero, Clayman, and Sparkman into this!"

Suddenly the two warriors appeared and began to fuse together, forming one giant warrior. "_Elemental Hero, Thunder Giant_! (2400/1600)" Violet announced.

"Oh no, another one of these..." Ryder said, faking a yawn. "But it's a shame, my monster is stronger than yours, you won't be able to destroy it!"

"Wrong!" Violet said. "I'll activate my trap card, _Miracle Kids_!"

"What's that?" Ryder said.

"This trap card reduces the attack of you monster by four hundred for each Hero Kids in my graveyard!" Violet said as the trap card glowed.

"But I haven't seen you put a single monster card in your deck by that name!" Ryder gasped.

"Then you must be blind! When you destroyed my Flame Wingman, you used your Vampire Lord's effect to make me discard a monster card from my deck, to my graveyard, the monster I chose was my very own Hero Kids!" Violet said as Vampire Lord's attack strength reduced to 2100.

"Alright! That was a excellent play!" Hide said.

"And with that, your Vampire Lord is automatically destroyed due to the effect of my Thunder Giant!" Violet said, pointing at Ryder as the vampire exploded. "And this duel is mine, Elemental Hero, Thunder Giant, attack his life points directly!"

Suddenly Ryder's horrified face turned into an evil expression as the thunder giant charged, it's awaiting fist to hit Ryder hard. "Not so fast! I'll activate my trap card, _Ghost Shield_!" Ryder announced as his only face down card flipped up.

"Not this..." Violet growled.

"And by removing a zombie monster from my graveyard, your attack fails." Ryder laughed as a shield of spirits came, deflecting Thunder Giant's punch.

"Darn it..." Violet growled. "He's tougher than I thought..."

"My turn ends..." Violet said calmly.

"Draw..." Ryder announced, his duel disk sending out a card from his graveyard holster. "And now that I've moved to my Battle Phase, _Vampire Lord _returns to the field! (2000/1500)"

"What!" Violet gasped.

"Because of it's effect, when it is destroyed by a cards effect, I can special summon it back to the field. And since I special summoned it I gain a thousand life points!" Ryder laughed as his life points increased to 1850. "Then, by using my Necromancy Cemetery's effect, I'll special summon this! _Decayed Commander_! (1000/1500)"

The disgusting zombie appeared on the field, wielding a rusted sword and wearing a soldier's rusted armor. "And with this, I gain five hundred life points!" Ryder said as his life points increased to 2350. "By summoning my Decayed Commander, I can special summon this, _Tiger Zombie_! (1400/1600)"

"Heh, you know what this means, I gain more life points!" Ryder announced as the flesh rotten tiger materialized to the field, his life points increased, yet again, to 3050.

"No..." Violet growled.

"Violet dueled hard to bring him down, now he's slowly rising to the top..." Kyu thought.

"Let's not forget the other effect of my Necromancy Cemetery, it gives each of my monsters five hundred more attack points!" Ryder laughed as his Vampire Lord grew to 2500, his Decayed Commander to 1500, and his Tiger Zombie to 1900.

"No way..." Violet gasped.

"Vampire Lord! Attack and destroy her Thunder Giant!" Ryder announced, pointing.

The vampire charged forward, bats surrounded the monster until you couldn't see anything of Violet's Thunder Giant. The bats disappeared, along with Violet's monster, reducing her life points to 3300.

"And with your monster gone, you have nothing to protect you! Tiger Zombie, Decayed Commander, attack her life points directly!" Ryder shouted while holding up a clenched fist.

The two monsters charged, sending Violet hitting the ground hard. "Gosh, those monsters are real..." Violet gasped as her life points reduced to 200.

"Looks like you're in the same position I was a few turns earlier." Ryder laughed. "Some legend you are."

"I don't care if I'm a legend..." Violet growled, standing. "I'm only here to save a fellow friend, but it seems you keep getting in the way. I'm going to shut you down once and for all!"

"I'd like to see that, but it hasn't happened yet..." Ryder smirked.

"Draw!" Violet announced, drawing her next card. "I'll activate _Pot of Greed_! Allowing me to draw two extra cards."

Violet swiftly drew her next two cards and glanced at them. "Maybe Violet can get herself out... I don't know, it seems slim with her life points at that." Hide thought.

"Next! I'll summon this, _Elemental Hero, Bubbleman_ in defense mode! (1200/800)"

"Bubbleman?" Kyu said, as the warrior materialized to the field, its long blue cape flowing with the fog.

"Once I summon Bubbleman, I'm allowed to draw two more cards." Violet said, drawing her next two cards. "But that's not all..."

"Now, I'll activate my _Raise Dead_! In which I bring back my _Elemental Hero, Flame Wingman_! (2100/1800)" Violet announced as the one winged creature formed on the field, roaring as its dragon head for a hand roared with it. "Flame Wingman! Destroy his Tiger Zombie now!"

The creature dove forward, ready to slash it with its claw. "Don't you remember the effect of my Ghost Shield." Ryder snickered as a card slid out of her graveyard. "By removing an undead type monster, I can negate your attack."

"Forgot about that..." Violet admitted as the monster was forced back by a bunch of spirits.

"Heh, there is no hope for you at all." Ryder smiled. "once this duel is over, you're gone, but not gone like your friend Sophia, you'll be gone, for good."

"We'll see about that. I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Violet announced.

"Draw..." Ryder announced, his graveyard holster sliding out another card and taking it. "Now! I sacrifice my Decayed Commander and Tiger Zombie, to summon this!"

Suddenly the grotesque warrior and tiger vanished and the fog began to grow a mound of shadows in the middle of the field.

"_Despair From The Dark_! (2800/3000)" Ryder announced as the mound of shadows grew evil red eyes and a gaping red mouth that cried out. "And with this being an undead monster, it gains an additional five hundred attack points! (3300/3000)"

"No..." Violet gasped.

"Yes! And with this being the strongest monster on the field, once I get rid of your Flame Wingman, I win this duel! Now! Despair From The Dark! Destroy her Flame Wingman!"

The mound of shadows grew high, then toppling over the flame wingman and began to crush it. "Activate face down card!" Violet announced. "_De-Fusion_!"

"No..." Ryder growled, narrowing his eyes as the Flame Wingman began to glow, then separating into two different monsters.

"My fusion monster reverts back to the two monsters it once was. _Elemental Hero, Featherman _(1000/1000) and_ Elemental Hero, Burst Lady_ (800/1200)" Violet announced as the two monsters formed, defending themselves.

"Vampire Lord! Destroy her Burst Lady!" Ryder announced, pointing.

The vampire lord flew forward, his group of bats hitting Burst Lady, causing her to fall over and explode into pieces. Violet only smiled as Ryder finished his Battle Phase.

"I'll end my turn now." He announced.

"Draw!" Violet announced, drawing her next card. Violet smirked. "Ryder, you've messed with the wrong girl today..."

"What you say doesn't matter, my field is covered with cards you won't be able to defeat." Ryder smirked.

"We'll see..." Violet smirked. "Now! I sacrifice my Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Featherman to summon this..."

"Heh..." Ryder said. "What you do won't be able to change this duel."

"_Elemental Hero, Destruction Soldier_! (3000/1500)" Violet announced as the two monsters dissolved and a black armored warrior with blue streaks down it's arms, legs, and torso appeared on the field, wielding a long black sword.

"What's that?" Ryder gasped.

"This monster is your destruction! Now! I'll activate its effect by discarding a card from my graveyard!" Violet announced. "And with that, all magic and trap cards on the field will be destroyed!"

"No!" Ryder suddenly gasped in shock. The warrior let out a loud roar, sending a black wave in all directions, stirring the fog and destroying Ryder's Ghost Shield, Necromancy Cemetery, and Tomb Arc. The destruction of Ryder's Necromancy Cemetery caused his Vampire Lord to reduce to 2500 and his Despair From The Dark to 2800.

"And for each card destroyed, your monsters lose two hundred attack points!" Violet called out as Ryder's Vampire Lord reduced to 1400 and his Despair From The Dark to 2200. "Next, I'll activate the final card in my hand, _Elemental Sword_!"

Suddenly Elemental Hero, Destruction Soldier's sword began to shine, turning into a blinding gold color. "This card increases my monster's attack by five hundred, also when this card is equipped to one of my Elemental Hero monsters, it unleashes another effect, allowing me to automatically destroy one of your monsters!"

"How can she!" Ryder gasped as his Despair of The Dark disappeared.

"Now! Elemental Hero, Destruction Soldier, destroy his Vampire Lord now!" Violet called forward. The soldier charged forward, slashing the vampire into two halves and destroying it. Ryder shielded himself from the flying debris as his life points reduced to 950. "Also, the effect of my Elemental Sword allows me one more attack, and this time you won't survive this one!"

"No!" Ryder gasped.

"Destruction Soldier! Attack his life points directly!" Violet shouted, pointing forward. The soldier charged forward, slashing the Elemental Sword down across Ryder's chest.

Ryder burst into a scream as the full on attack damaged him, sending him flying to the ground, his life points reducing to 0.

"You lose this duel!" Violet said.

"No! I can't have lost... The shadows will take me..." Ryder said in fear. "No!"

The shadows covered him, engulfing him in darkness. And as the shadow realm died down, it left a lifeless rare hunter on the ground, in the same state that Sophia had become.

"He was afraid of the power he controlled..." Hide said.

Violet fell on one knee. "Now I know Kyu's weakness..." Violet said, taking a deep breath. "Those shadows, it's like they were feeding off my energy..."

"Let me help you..." Genesis said, helping Violet up.

"I guess we should move on..." Doxx said, letting Sophia's body rest on a front row seat of the stage.

"Look..." Hide pointed, still helping Kyu stand.

There was a rusted key on the ground, it looked like Ryder had been holding it for a while. Doxx jumped up the stage and got it, under the key was a wooden key hole. "Looks like an trap door, you think it'll work?" Doxx asked.

"Go for it..." Hide replied.

Doxx slid the key in, and automatically the key was pulled into the key hole, and the floor boards began to lower, revealing a set of stairs into darkness.

"I guess we move on then..." Violet said, panting.

Genesis and Doxx helped Violet and Kyu down. Hide stopped and took a look at the lifeless Ghost Ryder. "Creepy..." He thought, shivering as he entered into the darkness.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand into 1 Fusion Monster.

**Ghost Duke**: Level 6 / 2000/1700/ Dark / Undead / Fusion / Desc: "Ghost Count" + "Headless Knight". This card can't be destroyed by Battle. Pay 500 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases, if you cannot this card is destroyed.

**Elemental Hero, Flame Wingman**: Level 8 / 2100/1800/ Air / Warrior / Desc: "Element Hero Featherman" + "Element Hero: Burst Lady". This monster can be Summoned only by "Fusion". When this Monster destroys a Monster as a result of Battle, do direct damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the amount of ATK of the destroyed monster.

**Friendog**: Level 3 / 800/1200/ Earth / Beast / Desc: If this monster is sent to the Graveyard, you can return 1 "Fusion" and 1 Monster with "Hero" in its name into your hand.

**Tomb Arc**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Each time a Undead or Demon-type monster is Special Summoned to the field, increase the owner of that monster's Life Points by half of the Special Summoned monsters original ATK.

**Death Calibur Knight**: Level 4 / 1900/1800/ Dark / Undead.

**Elemental Hero, Featherman**: Level 3 / 1000/1000/ Air / Warrior.

**Necromancy Cemetery**: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, discard half of your deck, to your Graveyard. During each of your Draw Phases, you must draw from your Graveyard instead of your deck (If you run out of cards, you automatically lose the duel). During each of your Standby Phases, you may Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Undead or Demon-Type monster to the field. Increase all face-up Undead or Demon-type monsters ATK by 500.

**Goblin Zombie**: Level 4 / 1100/1050/ Dark / Undead / Desc: When this card does Battle Damage to your opponents Life Points, you opponent must put the card on top of their deck, to their Graveyard. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you ma put 1 Undead-Type monster with the ATK of 1200 or less from your deck, to your hand. Your deck is then shuffled.

**Vampire Lord**: Level 5 / 2000/1500/ Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, declare 1 card type (Monster, Magic, or Trap). Your opponent must select 1 card of the declared card and send it to their Graveyard. Also, when this card is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, Special Summon this card to the field during your next Standby Phase.

**Elemental Hero, Thunder Giant**: Level 6 / 2400/1600/ Light / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "Element Hero: Sparkman" + "Element Hero Clayman".When this Monster is Summoned, destroy 1 face up monster on your opponents side of the field that has a lower attack strength than this card.

**Miracle Kids**: TRAP / Desc: Reduce the ATK of 1 of your opponent's face-up monsters on the field by 400 for each "Hero Kids" in your Graveyard.

**Ghost Shield**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: You can remove any Undead-type or Demon-type monsters from your graveyard, out of play to negate the attack of your opponent's monsters.

**Decayed Commander**: Level 4 / 1000/1500/ Earth / Zombie / Desc: When this monster is successfully Normal Summoned, Special Summon 1 "Zombie Tiger" from your hand. When this card attacks your opponent's Life Points directly, 1 card is randomly selected from your opponent's hand and is discarded to their Graveyard.

**Tiger Zombie**: Level 3 / 1400/1600/ Earth / Zombie / Desc: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your face-up "Decayed Commander" as an Equip Magic Card OR change it back to a monster in face-up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, the monster's ATK/DEF is increased by 500 points, and each time it destroys 1 of your opponent's monsters, 1 card is randomly selected from your opponent's hand and discarded to the Graveyard. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the Monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed in battle, this card is destroyed instead.)

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.

**Elemental Hero, Bubbleman**: Level 4 / 800/1200/ Water / Warrior / Desc: If this card is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it to the field. When this card is successfully Normal, Special, or Reversed Summoned when it is the only card on your field, draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Despair From The Dark**: Level 8 / 2800/3000/ Dark / Undead / Desc: When this card is sent to your Graveyard, from your hand or deck by your opponent's card effect, Special Summon this card to your side of the field.

**De-Fusion**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 face up Fusion Monster back to your Fusion Deck. Return all Fusion Material monsters back to the field which created that Fusion Monster.

**Elemental Hero, Burst Lady**: Level 3 / 1200/800/ Fire / Warrior.

**Elemental Hero, Destruction Soldier**: Level 9 / 3000/1500/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Normal Summoned by sacrificing two monsters with "Hero" in their names. By discarding 1 card from your hand, destroy all Magic and Trap cards on both sides of the field and decrease all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field by 200 for each Magic and Trap card destroyed by this cards effect.

**Elemental Sword**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card gains an additional 500 ATK. When this card is equipped with a monster with "Hero" in it, destroy one face-up monster on the field. The selected monster with "Hero" in its name may attack once again after the activation of this card.


	47. Firery Match, Kyu VS Vulcan

**47. Firery Match, Kyu VS Vulcan**

* * *

"It's ok, Doxx, I think I can stand by myself." Kyu said.

"Are you sure?" Doxx asked, letting go of his arm.

"Yup, that rest was great!" Kyu said, stretching while still in the set of stairs.

"Good, because since you're all that great and stuff, you can do the dueling for today." Genesis said, brushing cob webs out of her way.

Hide stopped in front of a door. "Looks like this is where the stairs end." Hide said, pushing on the door. He found the door knob, turning it and slowly opening it.

There was a rush of heat. "Woah... talk about heat wave..." Genesis said, fanning herself as they entered the room.

The room was a round rock area where it was surrounded by molten magma. There was a stone bridge to just the wall.

Doxx helped Violet in, there was a wooden bench and he set her down on it. "So where's this other duelist?"

Suddenly there was a loud door slam. Everyone looked forward, to see a stone bridge to a blank rocky wall where a Rare Hunter stood. "So which one of you will be dueling me today?" The Rare Hunter asked in a deep tone.

"I will!" Kyu said, holding his duel disk up, causing it to fold out.

The hunter laughed and threw his robe off, revealing himself. He wore a black leather jacket without a shirt, and shredded black jeans with dozens of chains hanging off. As well as two thick chains tied around each wrist. "Vulcan is the name..." Vulcan said with a sinister chuckle.

"Now let's begin this duel!" Vulcan announced, his duel disk folding out.

"Alright!" Kyu said as his duel disk folded out. Both duelist slid their decks in, their life points raising to 4000.

"Duel!" Kyu and Vulcan announced.

"Before we begin..." Vulcan went on with a devious smile. "I think we should bring on a familiar challenge!"

Suddenly black globs of shadows began to rise from the lava, covering the field with all the duelist inside. "It's the shadow realm again..." Doxx said, sweat dripping down the sides of his face.

"Errg, I hate this thing..." Genesis said, getting shivers.

"I haven't faced this type of challenge yet..." Kyu thought. "Violet may have survived Ryder, but Sophia didn't... Even if Violet won the duel, her energy was drained out."

"So let this duel begin!" Vulcan announced, drawing his first card. "First! I'll summon this, _Flameburg Turtle _in defense mode! (1900/1400)"

"What's that?" Kyu thought as a red turtle appeared with a black volcano as a shell. The volcano began to shoot soot out.

"Also, I'll special summon this, _Laval Soldier_! (1500/1500). By its special effect, I can special summon it to the field if I only have fire monsters on the field." Vulcan smiled as a human shaped lava warrior appeared on the field.

"So I'm guessing you deal with flame monsters then." Kyu smirked.

"Of course..." Vulcan smiled. "Also, because I've summoned a fire type monster, my Flameburg Turtle gains an additional three hundred defense points! (2200/1400)"

"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn." Vulcan announced.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his first card of the duel. "Now! I summon _Seraphim Sabre_! (1600/1500)"

Suddenly a sword wielding angel appeared on the field, shedding some light to the darkness of the shadow realm. "Attack his Lava Solider now!" Kyu announced, thrusting his hand forward.

The angel flew forward, its wings flapping wildly and slashing his sword across the molten glob of lava, causing it to dissolve. But as it began to dissolve a human sat crouching, then standing. Vulcan smiled as his life points reduced to 3900.

"What is that!" Kyu gasped.

"You've only destroyed my Lava Soldier's outer shell. Meet its inner strength! _Flameburg Sword Master_! (1900/1300)" Vulcan announced as the warrior stood up, engulfed in flames as his sword grew in his hands, in the form of flames. "The effect of my Lava Soldier allowed me to summon this monster after it was destroyed. Also, the effect of my Flameburg Sword Master allows it an additional one hundred attack points for each fire monster on the field! (2000/1300)"

"No..." Kyu thought, his eye twitching. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

Vulcan smiled. "Well I guess we already know who will be winning this duel." He said. "Draw!"

"Now! I summon this, _Blue Flame Swordsman_! (1800/1600)" Vulcan announced as a blue armored warrior appeared on the field. "And since I just summoned another fire monster, by Flameburg Turtle and Sword Master gains more defense and attack strength!"

Suddenly Vulcan's Flameburg Turtle's defense points rose to 2500 and his Flameburg Sword Master's attack points rose to 2100.

"Now! Blue Flame Swordsman, destroy his Seraphim Sabre!" Vulcan shouted, pointing at Kyu's monster.

"Reverse trap card!" Kyu announced. "_Heavenly Shining Light_!"

"What?" Vulcan said.

"This trap allows me to summon a monster to the field when my monster of light is in for an attack." Kyu said, holding up a card. "Now! I bring forward _Seraphim Guardner_! (2000/1000)"

Suddenly a buff angel appeared, holding a big shield in front of himself. "And it also becomes your new attack target for the remainder of your turn!" Kyu said, pointing.

The Blue Flame Swordsman slashed at the shield, nothing budged and Vulcan's life points reduced to 3700. "Fine then." Vulcan smirked. "I'll easily destroy it, Flameburg Sword Master! Destroy his Seraphim Guardner!"

The flaming swordsman drew his long firery sword and slashed it across the angel's shield, causing the whole monster to vanish.

"I'll end my turn from here." Vulcan smiled.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, taking his next card and smiling. "Now I activate this, _Fusion_!"

"Yes, Kyu will have the upper hand now!" Hide cheered.

"I'll use it to fuse my Seraphim Sabre, and Seraphim Gunner from my hand to form this!" Kyu said as the two monsters joined together, forming a giant angelic brute wielding a giant cannon. "_Seraphim Rampart Gunner_! (2600/1300)"

"Vulcan's only lucky because Kyu doesn't have a light monster to sacrifice for to activate its effect..." Doxx said.

"Now! Seraphim Rampart Gunner, destroy his Blue Flame Swordsman!" Kyu shouted, pointing at the swordsman.

The angel let out a battle cry, firing a giant shot from its cannon and disintegrating the swordsman, reducing Vulcan's life points to 2900.

Vulcan smirked. "Activate Blue Flame Swordsman effect!" He announced.

"What!" Kyu gasped.

"By destroying my Blue Flame Swordsman, you've activated its effect, allowing me to summon another monster, _Flame Swordsman_! (1800/1600)" Vulcan announced as a similar warrior appeared, but with red and orange armor.

"You still won't be able to defeat my monster..." Kyu said. "He may be summoning these weak monsters, but fire-type monsters can easily be powered up..."

"Heh..." Vulcan responded.

"I'll set my last card down and end my turn!" Kyu announced, depleting his hand.

"Draw!" Vulcan announced, drawing his next card. He smiled at a certain card which was drawn way before Kyu managed to put a hold on him. "Now! I'll reveal my face down card, _Salamandra_!"

"I had a feeling this was coming..." Kyu sort of gasped.

"With this, I'll be able to charge up my Flameburg Sword master by a additional seven hundred attack points!" Vulcan said as his Flameburg Sword Master's sword began to glow a rapid red, letting off more flames then usual, its attack strength rising to 2800. "Now destroy his Seraphim Rampart Gunner!"

"I can't let him harm my life points..." Kyu said to himself. "Activate magic card! _De-Fusion_!"

Suddenly Kyu's Seraphim Rampart Gunner began to glow into two separate forms. "This splits my rampart gunner back into _Seraphim Sabre_ (1600/1500) and _Seraphim Gunner_! (1800/1200)" Kyu said as the two angels appeared. "Plus, they both get a bonus of three hundred attack points since both of their effects cause them to gain three hundred attack points for each other angel on the field!"

"Smart move..." Vulcan smiled as Seraphim Gunner's attack strength rose to 2100 and Seraphim Sabre's to 1900. "Thanks to their effects, I won't be able to destroy them..."

"Phew..." Kyu said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Wait... Why does he seem to calm by this?"

"I can feel it... a strong power coming our way..." Doxx said out loud.

"I feel it too..." Genesis said, getting shivers. "It's like the heat doesn't matter anymore."

Violet looked up to see Kyu's frightened features.

"I sacrifice Seraphim Gunner and Seraphim Sabre to summon this..." Vulcan said.

"My monsters? But how..." Kyu gasped, watching as his own two monsters vanished.

"_Lava Golem_! (3000/2500)" Vulcan announced.

Kyu felt a weird feeling, and then found himself in a small cage. "What's going on!" Kyu said, grabbing onto the bars and trying to shake them loose. "This isn't a hologram... it's real..."

"Behind you!" Hide called out.

Kyu whirled around to see a giant blob of lava rising from the lava pits, forming into a giant lava creature, full on with sharp teeth, gaping mouth, and large stubby hands. "The effect of my Lava Golem allows me to sacrifice your monsters to summon this onto your field." Vulcan smiled.

"So this is under my control..." Kyu said, looking up at the creature. "I don't feel any control on it..."

"Oh, my Lava Golem runs his own show, soon, you'll fall into a pit of darkness, and one by one your friends will join you." Vulcan laughed.

"Not if I can help it..." Kyu growled.

"How can you, you're stuck in a cage." Vulcan laughed. "Anyways, I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Kyu announced.

"Activate Lava Golem's effect!" Vulcan called out.

"What?" Kyu said, looking up to see the giant lava creature raise its hand.

"Remember, my Lava Golem has a mind of its own, and slowly it will reduce you down to nothing." Vulcan laughed as lava dripped from its hand onto the cage, seeping down and burning Kyu. Kyu screamed, grabbing the sides of his arm as his life points reduced to 3000.

"Those screams are music to my ears." Vulcan smiled, whipping the chain around his wrists.

"What a sick freak!" Genesis said.

"But I'm still in control of this monster..." Kyu said. "This monster has an attack strength of three hundred, which will easily over power his monsters!"

"Just try..." Vulcan laughed.

"Lava Golem! Destroy his Flameburg Sword Master now!" Kyu commanded, pointing forward. The lava golem rose its other hand, ready to strike.

"Activate trap card!" Vulcan announced. "_Battle Alliance_!"

"Not that..." Kyu said in shock.

"Yes, that... This trap cards keeps any monsters with the same attributes from attacking each other. Making it useless for Lava Golem to attack any of my fire monsters." Vulcan laughed.

"I'll summon _Y Dragon Head_ (1600/1500) in defense mode and end my turn." Kyu said, emptying out his hand once again.

"Draw..." Vulcan said with a teasing look. "Now! I reveal my last face down card, _Flame Barge_!"

"What's that..." Kyu said.

"Did you honestly think that by building up your defenses, you'll actually make a difference in this duel..." Vulcan smirked. "My Flame Barge will equip to my Flame Swordsman, raising its attack strength by a hot five hundred!"

Suddenly Flame Swordsman sheathed his sword, holding his fists together, causing flames to burst out from his knuckles, and his attack strength rising to 2300. "Now attack his Y Dragon Head!" Vulcan shouted.

The swordsman charged, ready to punch but suddenly Y Dragon Head moved. "What the..." Kyu said as he realized the machine just switched into attack position.

The warrior punched through the machine, causing it to explode, reducing Kyu's life points to 2200. "The effect of my Flame Barge causes your monsters to shift into attack mode when I announce an attack with the monster equipped to it." Vulcan explained. "So either start racking up those monsters for me to knock down, or let yourself be destroyed by your own monster. Either way, you'll lose..."

"He's right... I have no other move to do..." Kyu said. "He's got me in a bind..."

"Don't give up Kyu..." Violet said, trying to stand.

"Violet... please, just sit down and rest..." Kyu said sadly.

"No Kyu... keep dueling..." Hide said. "Since when did you ever start to give in... Yukie's in trouble and she needs you..."

"Hide's right..." Kyu said. "I'm doing this for Yukie..."

"The girl is ours, she'll make a nice new Rare Hunter once we get through with her..." Vulcan smiled.

"You! Be quiet..." Kyu shouted. "Never in my life have I seen such low duelist with no morality..."

"I'm just doing this for my pack..." Vulcan smiled.

"Your doing this for the wrong reasons..." Kyu growled, taking his next card. Instantly Lava Golem moved, letting some lava dribble from is arms.

Kyu grunted as he was burned once again, but stood through the pain as his life points reduced to 1200. "Activate magic card!" Kyu announced. "_Pot of Greed_!"

Kyu swiftly drew his two cards. "Now! I activate this, _Mega Fuse_!" Kyu announced.

"Bring back your gunner angel again eh?" Vulcan smirked.

"Yeah, that's what I plan to do." Kyu smirked as his graveyard holster slid out Seraphim Gunner and Seraphim Sabre. "_Seraphim Rampart Gunner_! (2600/1300)"

"Go a head and attack, it won't make much difference since Lava Golem will slowly drown you." Vulcan smiled.

"Not if I can help it, I have one card left in my hand." Kyu said, holding it up. "It's my type of combination too."

"What do you mean..." Vulcan said.

"I may not be able to destroy all your monsters in one turn, but I'll easily by pass them and hit you directly! Activate magic card, _Holy Grail_!" Kyu announced, revealing the magic card. Suddenly light erupted through the shadow realm, shining down on Lava Golem.

"What are you doing to my monster!" Vulcan gasped.

"My Holy Grail automatically allows me to alter Lava Golem, turning it into a creature of light!" Kyu said as Lava Golem grew wings on its back side, and a large halo appearing over its head. "Also it increase it's attack power by three hundred! (3300/2500) And because it is a light monster, your Battle Alliance trap card doesn't work on it, Lava Golem, destroy his Flame Swordsman!"

The giant lava golem opened its arms, shedding light into the warrior and destroying it. Vulcan growled as his life points reduced to 1900.

"No!" Vulcan screamed in total shocked.

"Next, I activate Seraphim Rampart Gunner's special ability!" Kyu announced. "By sacrificing Lava Golem, it'll be able to attack your life points directly!"

The angelic brute rose its cannon, firing a round of small blasts, hitting Vulcan hard. "No!" Vulcan cried out, falling to the ground, rolling a bit as his life points reduced to 0. "Now the shadow realm will take me..."

"Yes Kyu!" Hide cheered, walking toward him.

As the shadows began to engulf Vulcan, he suddenly smiled. "As the shadows take me, so will I take you!" Vulcan screamed, pounding his hand on a hidden slab on the ground.

"What the?" Kyu said.

Suddenly a trap door opened underneath him. Instantly Kyu fell into darkness. Vulcan laughed menacingly as Hide reached out to save him but the door closed immediately.

"Kyu!" Doxx and Hide screamed, running over. The door was locked down by hard rock. Vulcan let out a hideous groan as his soul was taken.

"Kyu!" Hide said, pounding on the ground.

"He's gone, there's no use in crying over it..." Genesis said, sighing. "There goes our secret weapon..."

"We'll have to move on then..." Violet said, breathing heavily and pointing to a opening at the other side of the room.

Doxx helped Violet up and they moved out with Genesis. Hide followed, looking back at Vulcan's lifeless body.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Flameburg Turtle**: Level 4 / 1400/1900/ Fire / Pyro / Desc: Increase this card's DEF by 300 for each Fire-Type monster on the field.

**Lava Soldier**: Level 4 / 1500/1500/ Fire / Warrior / Desc: If you have 1 or more face-up Fire-type monsters on the field, you can Special Summon this card to the field. When this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Flameburg Sword Master" from your hand, to the field.

**Seraphim Sabre**: Level 4 / 1600/1500/ Light / Angel / Desc: The ATK of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Flameburg Sword Master**: Level 5 / 1900/1300/ Fire / Warrior / Desc: Increase this card's ATK by 100 for each Pyro-type monster on the field.

**Blue Flame Swordsman**: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Fire / Warrior / Desc: Decrease the ATK of this card by 100 to increase the ATK of another monster on the field by 100 points (This effect cannot be activated again if this card has no ATK). This effect can only be used during your opponent's turn. I this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Flame Swordsman" from your Fusion Deck.

**Heavenly Shining Light**: TRAP / Desc: When one of your face-up Light type monsters is targeted for an attack, Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the DEF higher than your monster's ATK and have that be the new attack target. For the remainder of the turn, the Defense Positioned monster must be the attack target of any other attack.

**Seraphim Guardner**: Level 4 / 1000/2000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand into 1 Fusion Monster.

**Seraphim Rampart Gunner**: Level 7 / 2600/1300/ Light / Angel / Fusion / Desc: "Seraphim Gunner" + "Seraphim Sabre". You can sacrifice 1 face-up Light-Type monster for this card to attack your opponent's Life Points directly. This effect can only be used once per turn.

**Flame Swordsman**: Level 5 / 1800/1600/ Fire / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "Flame Manipulator" + "Masaki The Legendary Swordsman"

**Salamandra**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Fire-Type monster equipped with this card gains 700 ATK.

**De-Fusion**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 face up Fusion Monster back to your Fusion Deck. Return all Fusion Material monsters back to the field which created that Fusion Monster.

**Seraphim Gunner**: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ The Attack points of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Lava Golem**: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Fire / Demon / Desc: This monster can only be Special Summoned by sacrificing 2 monsters on your opponent's side of the field and placing this card in your opponent's control. Inflict damage to owner's Life Points by 1000. During the turn this card is summoned, you cannot Normal, Special, or Reverse summon any other monsters.

**Battle Alliance**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Any monsters of the same Attribute cannot battle against each other during any player's Battle Phase.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Flame Barge**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped to a Fire-type monster. Increase the monsters ATK by 500. Each time the equipped monster attacks a Defense Positioned monster, switch the Defense Positioned monster into Attack Position.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.

**Mega Fuse**: MAGIC / Desc: Remove 2 or more Fusion Material Monsters from your graveyard, out of play to create 1 Fusion Monster

**Holy Grail**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card automatically becomes an Light and Angel-Type monster. Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 300.


	48. Transformation of Red Eyes VS The Mutant...

**48. Transformation of Red Eyes VS The Mutants**

* * *

"I think I can walk now..." Violet said as Doxx easily let her arm go.

"Great, we can move out of here faster..." Genesis said.

"We have to find Kyu first!" Hide said.

"Trust me, kid, Kyu is a more fit duelist than most of us here, he can take on the rest, I just want to get back to my room." Genesis said.

"You're staying with us, or would you like to end up like Sophia?" Doxx asked, nudging her. Genesis rolled her eyes and followed them as they reached a chamber door.

Doxx turned the wheel and it opened easily. "It's the laboratory..." Doxx said, looking around the class room full of beakers, glass containers, and jars full of mysterious substances.

"Great... It's locked..." Genesis said, trying to open the door.

"And guess who has the key..." Hide said, pointing to a figure sitting up at the desks, twirling a key attached to a ring, in his hands.

"Well well well, seems Vulcan's plan has worked." The rare hunter said, chuckling as he stood up.

"Who are you!" Violet hissed.

The rare hunter came to the steps and walked down them, letting his robe fall off as he came to the end. "Names Greg... Now that Kyu's lost forever, we can finally get on with our plan, only thing is, you've guys seen too much. It is my duty to make sure you're eliminated for sure." Greg said, holding up his duel disk.

He stood into the dim light, revealing his black tight leather shirt and leather pants, his black hair standing up with probably what seemed to be like atleast two bottles of gel.

"Who shall it be today? The legend Violet? Doxx? Weak little Hide? Hmm or sour temper Genesis..." He said, holding his chin as he viewed them all.

"Weak!" Hide said.

"I agree I do have I sour temper, so I'll sit this one out..." Genesis said, backing away.

"I still have enough juice in me to bring this guy down..." Violet growled, whipping out her duel disk.

"Nah, you've had a turn already..." Greg said, brushing Violet off. "Well Doxx, you're the only one left so you're my target!"

"Fine then!" Doxx said, whipping out his duel disk, loading his deck to the deck holster.

The rest backed up to the desk area, sitting at the first row as Doxx and Greg stood out in the outer area of the class room.

"Duel!" Greg and Doxx announced as their life points rose to 4000.

Doxx felt a chill as a few black and purple fogs seeped around the field. "The shadow realm..." He said, looking around as Greg smiled deviously, ready to draw.

"Yup, I won't be playing without this baby, I've won all my duels with this ever since I joined the Rare Hunters..." Greg smirked.

"Well your luck is about to run out!" Doxx said.

"Let's just play, draw!" Greg announced, drawing his card. "I summon _Para Mutant_! In attack mode! (1800/1500) I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn!"

"Draw!" Doxx announced, drawing his card. "Alright! I summon this, _Sapphire Dragon_! (1900/1600)"

Suddenly a shining blue dragon appeared, its scales reflecting light and its red eyes gleaming. "Destroy his Para Mutant now!" Doxx called forth, pointing.

"Not so fast!" Greg said, smiling. "Already, I have you in my trap, activate magic card, _Treasure of Pearl_!"

"What? What's that!" Doxx said as Greg's face-down card flipped up, glowing as his magic card revealed itself.

"This allows me to mutate my Para Mutant, by sacrificing it, I can bring forth this! _Lycanthrope_! (2300/1600)" Greg announced as the tiny armored human clutched his sides, breathing heavily as a wolf's howl rose up. The human thrusted his hands outwards, his skin growing fur and his armor stretching out as he transformed into a were wolf.

"A were wolf..." Hide said, shocked.

"Lycanthrope is way stronger than your Sapphire Dragon, and it'll easily destroy it!" Greg laughed as the were wolf lunged forward, slashing the dragon into pieces, reducing Doxx's life points to 3600.

"And then! I'll activate my trap card, _Reverse Mutant Antidote_!" Greg announced. "With this trap, I can summon back my _Para Mutant_! (1800/1500)"

"Darn... I've already lost the monster I've summoned..." Doxx said sadly.

"Heh, once you end your turn, I'll be able to attack you directly, allowing me an instant win." Greg chuckled, waiting for Doxx to face failure.

"I still have one solution up my sleeve. I'll sacrifice a card from my hand so I can special summon this, _Tusk Head Dragon_! In defense mode! (2200/1900)" Doxx announced as a large dragon appeared, large tusks were protruding from under its lips as it roared, defending itself with its tusks. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"

"Hmph, lucky move..." Greg said, drawing his next card. "Now! Lycanthrope, destroy his Tusk Head Dragon!"

The were wolf charged on all fours, slashing the dragon at its neck, causing it to roar out loud as it exploded into digital pieces. "Now! Para Mutant, attack his life points directly!"

The human charged, jumping up and punching Doxx in the gut. Doxx let out a gasp as he fell to his knees, his life points reducing to 1800.

"Ha!" Greg laughed. "Not quite the tough guy eh?"

"You..." Doxx said, standing. "This guys deck is based on mutants and other transforming monsters..."

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Greg said, happy for his up-leading victory.

"Draw..." Doxx announced, drawing his next card. "Alright... Something worth while..."

"Looks like he's got something..." Violet said.

"Good! Then he can stop being beaten by this guy!" Genesis said, standing up, holding her fists up.

"Activate this magic card, _Cost Down_!" Doxx announced as the magic card appeared on the field. "With this, all levels of monsters in my hand are reduced by two! Now! I can summon this, _Emerald Dragon_! (2400/1600)"

"No..." Greg gasped as the emerald green dragon materialized to the field.

"Now! Destroy his Lycanthrope!" Doxx commanded, pointing forward.

The dragon unleashed a blaze of white fire, destroying the were wolf easily. Greg growled as his life points reduced to 3900.

"Reveal magic card..." Greg announced, smiling his devious smile once again. "_Treasure of Pearl_!"

"Again!" Doxx gasped.

"That's right, I have more ways to transform my monsters." Greg snickered as his human went through its shifting phase, transforming into a new were wolf. "Now I have a new _Lycanthrope_! (2300/1600)"

Doxx still smiled. "Quite a useless move, seeing how my Emerald Dragon is still stronger. I'll end my turn now!" He announced.

"You're right, but my mutating deck is full of surprises!" Greg laughed, drawing his next card. "Now! I activate this! _Jekyll's Potion_!"

"No..." Doxx growled.

"This magic card equips to my Lycanthrope, increasing its attack strength by eight hundred!" Greg said as the were wolf grasped a small beaker of liquid, quickly swallowing it down. Suddenly steam began to shoot out of its nose as it breathed and its muscles pumped, growing larger, its attack strength rising to 3100. "Now destroy his weak Emerald Dragon!"

"I expected this..." Doxx grinned.

"What!" Greg gasped.

"You're not the only one who can transform their monsters! Activate trap card, _Dragon Mirror_!" Doxx announced as his trap card flipped up, releasing a dragon statue holding a giant mirror.

"What's that!" Greg said in shock.

"By using this, I can sacrifice my Emerald Dragon to bring forth another dragon!" Doxx said as his Emerald Dragon was sucked into the mirror. Suddenly cracks developed in the statue and light shined out. The mirror shattered into pieces and the dragon spread its wings from its statue like shell, revealing a totally white dragon with a shining scaly belly which brought forth light into the dark class room.

"Wow, that's a bright monster..." Hide said, shielding his eyes and the dragon rose up and roared.

"This is my _Death Glaze, Mirror Dragon_! (2000/2300)" Doxx announced. "And you're headed right into it!"

"So! It'll be destroyed before you know it!" Greg yelled.

"You don't realize that my Death Glaze Mirror Dragon has a side effect when you attack it!" Doxx said as the were wolf punched the dragons mirror-like chest. Suddenly a burst of light blasted, shooting back the lycanthrope back to its place.

"What happened!" Greg gasped.

"My mirror dragon cannot be destroyed, although I gain damage, the damage is reduced by half." Doxx said as his life points reduced to 1250. "But it also affects your monster, reducing its attack by half!"

"No!" Greg growled as his Lycanthrope grew weaker, sort of kneeling to its wolf-like knee as its attack strength reduced to 1550.

"My turn ends..." Greg growled, realizing Doxx was going to take the lead. He did not want to lose.

The fog grew thicker around the two duelist as Greg felt his power grow. Suddenly a necklace appeared through his chest and around his neck.

"What is that?" Doxx said.

"The source of my power... The bit of the shadow realm is enough to allow me to control this dimension." Greg laughed, grasping the black pearl filled with a dark fog which was attached to his necklace. "I'm the true owner of the shadow realm..."

"I never saw one of those things on Vulcan or Ghost Ryder..." Violet said, confused.

"Them? They were just pawns in this duel, had no power, I did all the hard work." Greg said. "They were lucky enough to even feel its power..."

"So your hogging all the power just so you can be the best!" Genesis said, standing. "That's low! Even if I was with a team, and I had this much power, I'd make it equal to my members!"

"Heh, what do you know, you've never possessed such great items!" Greg laughed.

"I can see it..." Doxx said, feeling a chill up his spine. "The very souls of Ghost Ryder and Vulcan, trapped in that very bit of the shadow realm..."

He could see their bodies, their expressions horrified as they banged on the glass barrier, trying to escape. "You took their souls! Your the one who let them be taken!" Doxx said.

"Heh, failures is what they are, they deserve no right to serve the Rare Hunters if they lose a single duel in our great mission to achieve greater power." Greg laughed.

"Greg.. Stop it now..." A dark sinister voice suddenly said.

Everyone's heads turned toward a dark figure standing near the emergency exit at the top of the desk area. "Another one?" Violet said.

"Leader!" Greg said, holding his hand to his chest and bowing.

"Heh, Greg, you pathetic fool..." The leader said, snickering.

"What?" Greg said, confused.

"You wield this small power and boast, you're a sorry fool." He said. "You don't appreciate your team I assembled for you. You might as well admit that you're a sick person."

"No! I am powerful, I can beat all of these duelist without them!" Greg said.

"Then prove it..." The leader said with a evil grin.

"My turn ends..." Doxx said in a expression which definitely gave Greg the feeling that he was a fool.

"Draw..." Greg said with anger, then smiling. "Now! I sacrifice my Lycanthrope so I can summon this... _Mutant High Brain_! (0/2500)"

Suddenly the were wolf dissolved away and a creature with a large head rose, wearing armor and a long robe. It had big black eyes like an alien would have.

"This monster has no attack points what so ever, but he summoned it in attack mode, meaning this monster could have a serious effect to have been sacrificed for..." Doxx thought.

"Now! Mutant High Brain, attack his Mirror Dragon with your telekinesis!" Greg commanded, pointing forward.

Suddenly the mutant's long robes unleashed two transparent hands, grabbing onto Doxx's dragon's head. The two hands seem to have grasping so hard, they actually went into the dragons head.

The dragon lashed out, trying to break free, but its eyes suddenly turned bright red. "What are you doing!" Doxx said in a horrified look.

"Your dragon is mine! And now will turn against you! Death Glaze, Mirror Dragon, destroy the rest of his life points!" Greg announced, laughing insanely as the dragon turned toward Doxx. Greg was excited, knowing now he could win the duel and prove to his leader he was worthy.

"Erg..." Doxx said, taking a step back as the dragon revealed its mirror-like belly, releasing a bright ray of light which burned Doxx. Doxx screamed, grabbing his sides as he fell to his knees, his life points reducing to 250.

"What? You still have life points... How can this be!" Greg said.

"Another effect of my Mirror Dragon..." Doxx smiled. "I can attack with it, but attacking directly will cut its attack strength by half..."

Greg growled. "Your just postponing this match... Give up you don't have a chance..." Greg said, holding his fist in anger.

"You know nothing..." Doxx said.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Greg snared.

"Draw..." Doxx announced, drawing his card. "Now! I'll activate this, _Pot of Greed_! Allowing me to draw two extra cards..."

Doxx quickly drew his next card and smiled. "Now! Death Glaze, Mirror Dragon, destroy his Mutant High Brain!" Doxx commanded.

"Activate magic card, _Telemorperator_!" Greg announced. "This card automatically teleports my monster out of the duel!" Greg said as his mutant suddenly disappeared. "And it'll be back on my next Main Phase, but I still need to use this, activate trap card, _Sucker Punch_!"

"This card..." Doxx said, recognizing the card.

"This destroys all of your high leveled monsters when I have no other monsters on my field!" Greg said as Doxx's Death Glaze, Mirror Dragon vanished.

"Good thing I kept this card..." Doxx said, looking at a card in his hand. "I'll summon _Red Eyes Black Chick_ to the field! (800/500)"

Suddenly a cute baby version of the Red Eyes Black Dragon materialized to the field. "The effect of my Red Eyes Black Chick allows me to sacrifice it, bringing forth my _Red Eyes Black Dragon_! (2400/2000)"

Suddenly the baby dragon dissolved, then the giant black dragon appeared, opening up its red eyes and letting out a tremendous roar.

"This rare card..." Greg said in such idolization.

"Don't fool around Greg!" The leader shouted. "Concentrate on this duel! You must win!"

"Right..." Greg said.

"I'll set one more card face down and end my turn." Doxx announced.

"Draw..." Greg announced, drawing his next card. "Doesn't matter what card I have now! My _Mutant High Brain_ returns to the field! (0/2500)"

"Here it goes..." Doxx thought, taking a step back as a bead of sweat came down the side of his head as the alien-like mutant formed on the field, again with its long robes fluttering.

"Mutant High Brain, attack Red Eyes Black Dragon with your Telekinesis!" Greg commanded, pointing forward.

The mutant unleashed its two transparent hands straight toward Red Eyes' head. "Reveal trap card!" Doxx announced "_Mechanical Magic Mirror_!"

"What!" Greg gasped.

"This trap allows me to activate a magic card in your graveyard, and I've chose to use your _Telemorperator_!" Doxx announced.

"No!" Greg growled as Doxx's Red Eyes Black Dragon suddenly disappeared, escaping from the reach of Mutant High Brain's telekinesis.

"I'm guessing by the shocked look your done with your turn..." Doxx smiled, drawing his next card. "Excellent! Now! I'll can be able to transform my red eyes..."

"What do you mean..." Greg growled.

"Now! I sacrifice my Red Eyes Black Dragon to summon this..." Doxx announced as his dragon vanished. Suddenly a burst of flames appeared, as if the firery pits of hell opened up and gave birth to a new being for the earths destruction. A black figure of a dragon rose up, causing the fire to disburse, revealing a new version of the Red Eyes Black Dragon. "_Red Eyes Darkness Dragon_! (2400/2000)"

"Nothing has changed about it, sure it has a new look, but nothing else..." Greg said.

"My Red Eyes now has an affect, a really deserving one too." Doxx said. "I may haven't done much damage through out this duel, but my patience has finally paid off!"

"On with the effect..." Greg said impatiently.

"My Red Eyes Darkness Dragon gains three hundred attack points for every dragon monster in my graveyard!" Doxx said as the dragon's red beaming eyes began to grow firery.

"What? Exactly how many dragons have you played?" Greg said, shocked.

"Do the math..." Doxx smiled as he remembered back to every time his dragon was destroyed by Greg's monster, and every time he sacrificed one. "I have a total of six dragons in my graveyard, times it by six and that's eighteen hundred more attack points for my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

"No!" Greg said in horror as Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's attack strength rose to 4200.

"With a monster with no attack points, this duel should be simple to win." Doxx smiled. "Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, destroy his Mutant High Brain!"

The dragon unleashed a stream of fire, hitting the mutant and melting it into nothing. Greg watched in horror as his life points reduced to 0.

"Alright Doxx!" Hide cheered.

"You've failed me, Gregory..." The leader said as a swirl of black fog went around his hand. The fog seeped into Greg's mouth who stammered in shock as his very soul was pulled out of his body.

Greg fell lifeless to the ground as the leader laughed as his eyes began to glow a eerie purple color. He then headed for the exit.

Doxx fell to his knee, weakened by the shadow realm. "Doxx!" Violet said in shock.

"Forget about me! Stop him!" Doxx said, pointing at the fleeing leader.

"Right, we'll be back soon!" Hide said as the three raced off after the leader.

Doxx crawled toward Greg's soul-less body, grabbing the orb which held a bit of the shadow realm and he crushed it with his boot, causing darkness to vanish. He noticed two colorful lights escape, predicting they were Ghost Ryder and Vulcan's souls.

Vulcan's eyes opened, looking around, seeing that he was still in the lava dome. "I'm alive..." He said, feeling his face.

Suddenly felt two strong arms grab him, pinning him to the ground and feeling hands getting cuffed. "What's the big idea!" Vulcan yelled as two offices pulled him up.

"You are under arrest by strict law of Kaiba Corporation for trespassing on private property..." The officer said, pulling him away.

Vulcan smirked. "So did you get Ghost Ryder?" Vulcan asked the officer.

"No..." The officer said.

Ghost Ryder laughed, standing on one of the unconscious officer's helmet, then jumping off. "I won't be taken away that easily..." Ryder laughed, jumping off the stage and heading toward the stairs. "I have a score to settle..."

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Para Mutant**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Dark / Demon.

**Sapphire Dragon**: Level 4 / 1900/1600/ Wind / Dragon.

**Treasure of Pearl**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face-up "Para Mutant" to Special Summon 1 "Lycanthrope" from your hand or deck, to the field.

**Lycanthrope**: Level 5 / 2300/1600/ Dark / Beast.

**Reverse Mutant Antidote**: TRAP / Desc: If your "Para Mutant" has been destroyed the same turn this card is activated, Special Summon that monster back onto the field.

**Tusk Head Dragon**: Level 5 / 1900/2200/ Earth / Dragon / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand, to your Graveyard to Special Summon this card to the field.

**Cost Down**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to reduce all monsters in your hand by 2 Levels for the rest of the turn.

**Emerald Dragon**: Level 6 / 2400/1400/ Wind / Dragon.

**Jekyll's Potion**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card gains 800 ATK.

**Dragon Mirror**: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated if there is 1 face-up Dragon-type monster. Sacrifice 1 Level 6 or higher Dragon-Type on the field to Special Summon 1 "Death Glaze, Mirror Dragon" from your hand or deck, to the field.

**Death Glaze, Mirror Dragon**: Level 8 / 2000/2300/ Light / Dragon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by "Dragon Mirror". Each time this card is targeted for an attack, this card is not destroyed by Battle. Battle Damage is cut in half and the attacking monster's ATK is cut in half as long as this card remains face-up on the field. When this card attacks directly, decrease its ATK by half.

**Mutant High Brain**: Level 6 / 0/2500/ Dark / Demon / Desc: When this card attacks, force one monster on your opponent's side of the field to attack.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your respective deck.

**Telemorperator**: MAGIC / Desc: Remove 1 monster on your side of the field from play until your next Main Phase.

**Sucker Punch**: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated if you have no monsters on your side of the field. Destroy all face-up Level 5 or higher monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

**Red Eyes Black Chick**: Level 1 / 800/500/ Dark / Dragon / Desc: You can sacrifice this face-up card to Special Summon 1 "Red Eyes Black Dragon" from your hand , to the field.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon**: Level 7 / 2400/2000/ Dark / Dragon.

**Mechanical Magic Mirror**: TRAP / Desc: Activate 1 Magic Card from your opponent's Graveyard.

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon**: Level 9 / 2400/2000/ Dark / Dragon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by sacrificing 1 face-up "Red Eyes Black Dragon" on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard.


	49. Ambush! Return of The Ghost Ryder! Part ...

**49. Ambush! Return of The Ghost Ryder!**

* * *

As Doxx sat at the ground, panting from his duel, he felt something creep around him. "Whose there..." Doxx said, too weak to get away.

"Your coming with us..." A voice said as two strong arms grabbed him. Doxx felt himself get carried away into the darkness, too weak to break free or even scream.

"Yaaah!" Kyu screamed, falling straight down into a pit of darkness. Suddenly he blacked out, then came back up. He noticed he was sitting at a desk, in one of Mimura's class rooms.

"How'd I get here?" He thought, looking around.

He got up and headed toward the door. "And now the others are gone..." He thought, looking down the hall. The whole school was dark.

"Why is it dark on a day like this?" He said, looking out the window into the shining sunny day.

"Out of the way!" A person shouted, pushing Kyu aside into the wall.

"Wait I know this guy..." Kyu growled.

"Ghost Ryder!" Kyu shouted.

Suddenly Ryder stopped and smiled. "Well well well..." He said, turning. "I'm surprised you're still here."

"Where are my friends!" Kyu demanded to know.

"How should I know... I was long gone before you guys split, besides I have some revenge to take after." Ryder chuckled, holding up his duel disk.

"I don't have time for a duel..." Kyu growled. "I need to find my friends..."

"No, you're going no where until I can defeat you..." Ryder said, his duel disk folding out. "There's no way out, and I won't let you pas until I get a duel, and win!"

Kyu growled. "If I don't duel him, his shadow realm powers will probably get to me..." He thought. "I'll have to accept..."

Kyu nodded. "Fine, I'll accept your challenge!" Kyu said, holding his duel disk up, causing it to fold out.

"Duel!" Kyu and Ryder announced.

"I'll begin!" Ryder announced, drawing his first card. "And I'll summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn!"

Kyu watched as the face down hologram card appeared. "This monster could have a effect, I'll need to play a weak monster to figure it out..." Kyu said, drawing his next card. "_Y Dragon Head_ in attack mode! Now, Y Dragon Head, destroy his defensive monster!"

"Right into my trap..." Ryder laughed as he revealed his monster, "Go! _Vampire Lady_! (1550/1550)"

"It has a stronger defense..." Kyu gasped as his red mechanical dragon charged, flying into the vampire woman. The vampire defended herself, forcing back the machine and reducing Kyu's life points to 3950.

"Heh..." Ryder laughed.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn..." Kyu announced.

"Draw..." Ryder announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I shift Vampire Lady to attack mode (1550/1550)"

Suddenly the deathly pale woman stood up, letting her black dress flutter. "Then, I'll summon this, _Goblin Zombie_! (1100/1050)" Ryder announced. Suddenly a gruesome looking demon popped up from the ground, wielding a long rusted sword.

"Why hasn't he activated the shadow realm yet?" Kyu wondered.

"Vampire Lady! Destroy his Y Dragon Head!" Ryder called forth, pointing at Kyu's lone monster. The vampire lady charged forward, slashing at the machine with her sharp nails, causing the machine to crumble and disappear.

Kyu growled as his life points reduced to 3900. "Activate trap card!" He announced. "_Trap Level 4_!"

"And what's this?" Ryder said, interested.

"When this trap is activated when you destroy my monster, we're both allowed to special summon a level four monster from our decks in attack mode." Kyu said, taking his deck out and choosing a card. "And I summon _Dark Blade_! (1800/1500)"

"I'll summon _Headless Knight_! (1450/1700)" Ryder announced as the headless suit of armor appeared on the field. "And let's not forget about my Vampire Lady's special ability, forcing you to discard a card from your deck of the type I chose!"

Kyu looked through his deck, selecting Graceful Charity and sending it to his graveyard holster. "I'm done with that..." He announced.

"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!" Ryder announced.

"Draw!" Kyu announced. "Now! I activate this, _Fusion_! To fuse Pitch Dark Dragon, from my hand, to my Dark Blade!"

Suddenly the black dragon and knight appeared, being absorbed into Kyu's face-up magic card, creating one giant dragon with a knight on its back.

"To make _Dark Blade Dragon Knight_! (2200/1500)" Kyu announced. "Now! Destroy his Vampire Lady!"

The knight held up his sword, then throwing it down into the Vampire Lady's chest, causing her to explode into digital pieces, reducing Ryder's life points to 3350.

"Err..." He said.

"And with that, Dark Blade Dragon Knight's special ability is activated! Allowing me to remove up to three monsters from your graveyard!" Kyu said as Ryder's Vampire Lady card slid out of his graveyard holster. Ryder took it, stuffing it into the pocket of his blue and white jump suit.

"With this, Ryder can't be able to use his Ghost Shield... It's worked against both Sophia and Violet so far, with my monster, it's bound to bring it down!" Kyu thought, remembering to when Ryder used the trap against Violet and Sophia. "I'll then summon _Seraphim Guardner_ in defense mode (2000/1000). Then set a card face down and end my turn."

Ryder smirked as the angelic brute appeared, wielding a giant shield as well as Kyu's face down card. "Draw..." Ryder announced. "I'll shift Headless Knight to defense position (1700/1450). Now! I sacrifice Goblin Zombie to summon this, _Vampire Lord_! (2000/1500)"

"He played this card against Violet last time..." Kyu said to himself. "Although it has the same effect as his Vampire Lady..."

"By sending my Goblin Zombie to my graveyard, I'm allowed one undead-type monster from my deck with the attack of twelve hundred or less..." Ryder said, taking his deck out and searching, then choosing a card and placing it in his hand. He then placed his deck back. "Now! Vampire Lord, attack his Dark Blade Dragon Knight!"

"What? My monster is stronger than his, he'll just be destroying his own monster!" Kyu thought, confused by this strategy as Ryder's vampire dove forward, but Dark Blade's black dragon easily stomped on it, destroying it, and reducing Ryder's life points to 3150.

"Reveal magic card, _Impulse Revival_!" Ryder announced.

"What's that?" Kyu said.

"This card allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard..." Ryder smiled. "Now! _Vampire Lord_, return!"

Suddenly a coffin rose up from the ground and opened, revealing the vampire. "Also, it gains an additional five hundred attack points (2500/1500), then forcing it to attack at once! Destroy his Dark Blade Dragon Knight!"

"No!" Kyu gasped as the vampire slashed his long finger nails at the dragon's chest, causing it to explode into digital pieces.

Kyu watched as his life points dropped to 3600.

"I'll set one more card face down and end my turn..." Ryder announced "Oh and also, my Vampire Lord is destroyed due to Impulse Revival's special ability..."

Kyu watched as the vampire vanished in thin air.

Ryder's face turned from a smile to a serious look. His seriousness proved he wanted to defeat Kyu badly, knowing his rank, he'd become the best of the Rare Hunters.

"Draw!" Kyu announce, drawing his next card, glancing at his new seraphim monster. "Now! I activate my face-down card, _Fusionic Motion_! Which allows me to activate _Fusion _from my graveyard!"

Suddenly Kyu's magic card transformed into the Fusion magic card. "I'll use it to fuse my Seraphim Guardner with my Seraphim Gunner, from my hand!" Kyu said, placing down Seraphim Gunner to the field, instantly causing the angel to appear and be absorbed into the magic card. "To form _Seraphim Gun-Blader_! (2500/1400)"

"Oooh, interesting..." Ryder smirked as Kyu's fusion magic card formed into the well buff angel wielding a long hand cannon with a long blade sticking out on top of the gun like a bayonet.

"And by skipping my next Draw Phase. I'm able to attack twice during Battle Phase!" Kyu said.

"Oh no, I should worry now..." Ryder smirked.

"Seraphim Gun-Blader! Attack and destroy his Headless Knight!" Kyu called forth. The angel pointed its blade gun at the headless suit of armor, firing a bullet which penetrated its armor plate and destroying it.

Ryder smirked as he watched Kyu's angered face, determined to find his friends. "Now! Seraphim Gun-Blader, attack his life points directly!" Kyu commanded, pointing forward at Ryder.

The angel blasted another shot, this time at Ryder's chest. Ryder gasped in pain, but then smiled as his life points reduced to 850.

"Activate trap card, _Tomb Arc_!" Ryder announced as his trap card rose up.

"This trap, he also used this on Violet, it gave him life points equal to half of the attack points of his monsters..." Kyu said. "Is he using the same strategy?"

"If you're wondering, yes I am using the same strategy, but in a different way." Ryder smirked.

Kyu looked on. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Kyu announced, leaving one card left in his hand.

"Draw!" Ryder announced, adding the fifth card to his hand. "Now! _Vampire Lord_ returns to my field since it was destroyed by a card effect! (2000/1500)"

"Your monster is too weak to even attack..." Kyu said.

"I know, I'm just using it as my disposal." Ryder said evilly as he grinned.

"What?" Kyu said.

"I remove Vampire Lord from play... So I can summon this..." Ryder said evilly, taking a card from his hand. "_Vampire Genesis_! (3000/2100)"

Suddenly the ground began to shook and a giant claw came up from the ground, grasping onto Vampire Lord and dragging him down, then the beast began to rise up, a bat-like brute with a buff torso and wide wings.

"I'll activate its effect, by discarding a card from my hand, so I can bring back a monster with the same level or lower." Ryder said, discarding the card he gained from Goblin Zombie's effect. "Now! I bring back _Goblin Zombie_! (1100/1050)"

"No way!" Kyu gasped.

"Let's not forget about my Tomb Arc's ability either..." Ryder smiled, pointing his hand at his glowing trap card. "I gain life points equal to half of Vampire Genesis' attack power!"

Kyu watched as Ryder's life points increased to 2550. "And I also gain life points due to my Goblin Zombie's appearance." He said as his life points increased once again to 3100. "Now! Vampire Genesis, destroy his Seraphim Gun-Blader!"

Suddenly the giant bat-like vampire screeched, sending out sound waves which blasted into Kyu's angel, destroying it. Kyu held his ears shut in pain as his life points decreased to 3100. "He's tougher than I thought..." Kyu said.

"Now! Goblin Zombie, attack his life points directly!" Ryder called out, pointing forward.

The gruesome zombie leapt forward, slashing its rusted sword across Kyu's chest. Kyu screamed in pain, falling backwards as his life points reduced down to 2000.

Ryder laughed. "Looks like I'm taking the lead now, and it'll be staying that way..." He said. Kyu felt as if Ryder was stepping all over him.

"I can't lose to a person like you... You tried to kill Violet and you took Sophia's soul." Kyu growled.

"Heh..." Ryder laughed.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Vampire Lady**: Level 4 / 1550/1550/ Dark / Undead / Desc: Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, declare 1 card type (Monster, Magic, or Trap). Your opponent must select 1 card of that type from his/her deck and send it to the graveyard.

**Goblin Zombie**: Level 4 / 1100/1050/ Dark / Undead / Desc: When this card does Battle Damage to your opponents Life Points, you opponent must put the card on top of their deck, to their Graveyard. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you may put 1 Undead-Type monster with the ATK of 1200 or less from your deck, to your hand. Your deck is then shuffled.

**Trap Level 4**: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated when a Monster on your side of the field as been destroyed as a result of Battle. Both players must Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from their respective decks, in Attack Position.

**Dark Blade**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Dark / Warrior.

**Headless Knight**: Level 4 / 1450/1700/ Earth / Demon.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand into 1 Fusion Monster.

**Dark Blade Dragon Knight**: Level 6 / 2200/1500/ Dark / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "Dark Blade" + "Pitch Dark Dragon". Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can select up to 3 Monster Cards from your opponent's Graveyard and remove them from play.

**Seraphim Guardner**: Level 4 / 1000/2000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Vampire Lord**: Level 5 / 2000/1500/ Dark / Undead / Desc: Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, declare 1 card type (Monster, Magic, or Trap). Your opponent must select 1 card of the declared card and send it to their Graveyard. Also, when this card is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, Special Summon this card to the field during your next Standby Phase.

**Impulse Revival**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard. Increase the Special Summoned monster's ATK by 500 and have the monster instantly attack your opponent's monsters or life points. Destroy the monster after Battle Damage is accounted for. This card does not bring you to your Battle Phase.

**Fusionic Motion**: MAGIC / Desc: Activate 1 "Fusion" from your Graveyard.

**Seraphim Gun-Blader**: Level 6 / 2500/1400/ Light / Angel / Fusion / Desc: "Seraphim Guardner" + "Seraphim Gunner". When this card is in face-up defense position, switch this card's ATK with its DEF. You can skip your next Draw Phase to have this card attack twice during Battle Phase.

**Vampire Genesis**: Level 8 / 3000/2100/ Dark / Undead / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 face-up "Vampire Lord" from play, from your side of the field. Discard 1 Undead-Type monster from your hand, to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Undead-Type monster from your Graveyard with a Level less than the discarded Undead-Type monster. This effect can only be used once per turn.


	50. Ambush! Return of The Ghost Ryder! Part ...

**50. Ambush! Return of The Ghost Ryder!**

* * *

Ryder smirked as his life points stood at 3100 while Kyu's at 2000. Ryder held a great force with his Vampire Genesis (3000/2100) along side with his Tomb Arc and Goblin Zombie (1100/1050).

Kyu's field was totally empty except for one face down card. "My turn!" Kyu announced.

"Wait just a sec." Ryder smiled. "The effect of your Seraphim Gun-Blader forces you to skip your draw phase since you attacked twice during your last Battle Phase."

"I know..." Kyu said. "But then again, I'll activate my face down card, _Pot of Greed_!"

"Errm..." Ryder said.

Kyu swiftly drew his two cards and smiled. "Now! I remove Seraphim Guardner, Seraphim Gunner, and Y Dragon Head from my graveyard, so I bring this to the field, _Seraphim of Hope_! (2500/1800)" Kyu announced as three cards slid out of his graveyard holster. Kyu took them, sliding them into his uniform pocket. Suddenly a bright light lit up the hall ways as a tall angelic woman with wide spread wings and halo appeared, outfitted in a long white dress. "With this I can take a magic card either from my graveyard or deck! and I chose Fusion!"

"What a unlikely decision." Ryder smirked. "Even I would have picked a better card for the job."

"We'll see who made the right decision when I'm done with you..." Kyu said. "Next, I'll summon _Seraphim Sabre_ in defense mode (1500/1600). Now! Seraphim of Hope, destroy his Goblin Zombie!"

The angel opened her arms, sending a wave of feathers at the gruesome looking zombie, destroying it instantly. Ryder smirked, watching his life points reduce to 1400.

"By destroying my Goblin Zombie, you once again activated its effect, allowing me to retrieve a undead monster from my deck with the attack strength of twelve hundred or less." Ryder said. "I know just which one I want..."

Ryder didn't take long to chose the card, he took it and added it to his hand then put his deck back to his duel disk. "My turn ends..." Kyu announced.

"Heh, your angel may be strong, but not strong enough..." Ryder laughed. "Draw!"

"Here it comes..." Kyu thought. Knowing how Ryder dueled he'd try to create an army of the dead, giving him life points and easily stomping down Kyu's monsters.

"Now! I activate Vampire Genesis' ability! By discarding a monster card from my hand, I can bring back a monster from my graveyard with an equal level or lower! But since I just discarded a level 6 monster, why not just bring it to the field since it's in my graveyard now..." Ryder said, as he took the card.

"What? He's bringing back the monster he just discarded!" Kyu gasped.

"Now! I bring forth _Puppet Master_! (0/0)" Ryder announced as the zombie puppet rose to the field.

"No..." Kyu gasped, realizing what had just happened.

"But since this monster has no attack points, I gain no life points, but who cares! I activate its special ability!" Ryder announced as Puppet Master turned to Ryder. The zombie rose its boney hands, sending strands of string into Ryder's graveyard holster. "By sacrificing one thousand life points (LP: 400) I can bring back three undead monsters from my graveyard, to the field!"

Kyu looked nervously as a bead of sweat came down the side of his head. The Puppet Master yanked the strings out, pulling out three of Ryder's old monsters.

"_Vampire Lady_! (1550/1550) _Goblin Zombie_! (1100/1050) and _Headless Knight_! (1450/1700)" Ryder called forth as the three monsters stood in front of Ryder. "And since all three of these monsters were special summoned, I gain life points due to my Tomb Arc!"

Suddenly Ryder's life points rose to 2450. "I'm not done yet! Now I sacrifice Puppet Master so I can summon this, _Ghost Count_! (2000/700)" Ryder hollered as the puppet zombie disappeared and was replaced with a rapier wielding zombie dressed nicely for such an occasion. "Now I have my army of dead, and you won't be able to win this!"

"No..." Kyu said, nothing else he could say.

"There is no future for you... I have you pinned." Ryder smiled. "Vampire Genesis, destroy his Seraphim of Hope!"

The giant tyrant vampire thrusted his hand down, crushing the angel easily and reducing Kyu's life points to 1800. "Now! Ghost Count, destroy his Seraphim Sabre!" Ryder called forth, pointing at Kyu's defensive sword wielding angel.

The zombie slashed its rapier across the angel's chest, causing it to explode into digital pieces, but because it was in defense mode, Kyu didn't lose any life points.

"Now! Vampire Lady, attack his life points directly!" Ryder commanded, pointing forward.

The woman slashed her claws across Kyu's chest. Kyu screamed in pain, falling down backwards as his life points reduced to 250.

"And that activates my Vampire Lady's effect, so I force you to discard a monster card from your deck!" Ryder called out.

Kyu slid out his deck choosing a card. "Perfect..." He said to himself, sliding the card into his graveyard holster.

"And now for the finishing attack!" Ryder laughed insanely. "Goblin Zombie! Attack his life points directly and end this duel!"

"Not so fast!" Kyu said. Suddenly a card slid out of his graveyard holster and Kyu took it.

"I activate the effect of my _Lightning Turtle_!" Kyu said, revealing the card.

Before the Goblin Zombie could reach Kyu, an electrical barrier popped up, sending Goblin Zombie back to Ryder's side of the field.

"No!" Ryder growled.

"Making me discard a monster card was your mistake!" Kyu said, pointing at Ryder while he slid the card into his pocket. "And now I've been given a second chance!"

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn..." Ryder growled.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing the second card of his hand. "You know, Ghost Ryder, I've discovered something..."

"And what's that?" Ryder said with a smart remark.

"I've found out why you won't use the shadow realm... It's because you're all talk but no show..." Kyu said. "If you were so bent on beating me, you'd be using it right now... I bet you don't even control it..."

"What do you know, you know nothing!" Ryder hissed.

"I've been here long enough to see what people are deep down. All I see in you is a power hungry monster..." Kyu said. "That is why you'll never succeed..."

"Oh and what's your recipe for winning? Heart of the cards?" Ryder laughed.

"Not exactly... I'm confident in myself and I don't need to rely on strong or rare cards for me to win..." Kyu said. "I've constructed this deck to my liking, and if I believe that I can win, then I can!"

"Then let's see you win!" Ryder said, impatiently.

"Very well! Now, I activate this, _Treasure of Heaven_!" Kyu said. "Which forces us to draw until we each have six cards in our hands!"

"Excellent..." Ryder smiled happily at his new cards.

"Now! I'll activate _Weak Revival_ to bring back _Seraphim Gun-Blader_! (2500/1800)" Kyu announced as the muscular angel appeared, wielding a magnum with a blade on the head. "And because I used Weak Revival, it loses one thousand attack points (1500/1800)"

"What a waste of a good card." Ryder smiled. "You know, I'm pretty confident in myself, maybe you'll end up surrendering after all..."

Ryder finished with a laugh but Kyu's face was serious. "Next, I'll use _Raise Dead_ to bring back _Seraphim Sabre_! (1600/1500)" Kyu announced as the sword wielding angel appeared. "Then I'll use this, _De-Fusion_! To split my Seraphim Gun-Blader back to its two monsters which were used to create it!"

"Err... This is totally useless." Ryder said. "Hurry up so I can finish you off!"

"So I get back my _Seraphim Gunner_ (1800/1200) and Seraphim Guardner (2000/1000)" Kyu announced. "Now for my next move..."

All three monsters stood high, as if they were ready to directly attack Ryder themselves without warning. "Ryder, you are too careless to even think what I'm about to do, you're only bunched up with yourself!"

"Heh..." Ryder said, not caring.

"Now! I activate the card which I brought back by the effect of Seraphim of Hope! _Fusion_!" Kyu shouted as the card flipped up. "Which I use to fuse all three of my Seraphim's!"

"Err..." Ryder growled. "Probably a souped up monster..."

Suddenly all three monsters began to glow a bright shining light, lighting up the hall ways again. Ryder and Kyu shielded their eyes as the three monsters formed to one. "And I've created _Seraphim Lionhart_! (3500/2500)"

Suddenly a well armored angel knight appeared, wielding a long shining sword and shining shield. Its chest plate was in the shape of a roaring lion.

"And for every other Light monster in my graveyard, your monsters lose five hundred attack points!" Kyu said, pointing at Ryder.

"No way!" Ryder gasped.

"I count a total of five light monsters in my graveyard, causing your monsters to each lose twenty five hundred attack points!" Kyu said as Ryder's Vampire Genesis reduced to 500, and the rest of his monsters to 0.

"No..." Ryder said sadly. "This can't be happening..."

"It is! And with this final attack, I'll win the duel! Seraphim Lionhart, destroy his Vampire Genesis!" Kyu called out, pointing his hand forward.

The angel warrior dove forward, slashing his shining sword down across the vampire's head, then along its body, striking it into two pieces and destroying it.

Ryder looked in shock as his life points reduced to 0.

He fell to his knee, in a sea of sadness. "Why... Why me..." He said.

"Hey it's not all that bad, you can't win them all..." Kyu said, walking up to him.

"I've trained so hard to become the best... Yet, I can't cut it... Being a rare hunter doesn't help..." Ryder said.

"I think I know something that will..." Kyu said as Ryder stood up.

"What?" Ryder said.

"Just give up on the rare hunters, they're people who don't even care about others, just for themselves. If you really want to become the best, join the good guys, like us." Kyu said.

"I'll give it some thought. You won't let the officers take me will you?" Ryder asked, a bit nervous. "Please, I've already got into enough trouble, I don't want to get serious with the law..."

Kyu smiled. "To the docks, wait there for a ship to come by, usually by five. Hitch a ride and you'll be out of here in no time." Kyu said, pointing over to another hall.

Ryder sighed with relieved and smiled. "I owe you one..." He said. "I don't exactly know where your friends are at, but I can assure you that our leader, Von Bourg will be in Kaiba's office..."

Ryder's face turned to a serious tone. "Trust me, you'll need a lot of help to defeat him, but I'm not the right person." Ryder said. "Be aware, if he doesn't get what he wants, he'll do anything to get it..."

"Thanks, Ryder..." Kyu said. With that Ryder ran off, his shredded scarf trailing as he ran into the darkness.

"Kaiba's Office... There must be a spare key there..." Kyu thought as he headed toward a different route.

As Hide, Violet, and Genesis made their way, they lost sight of the leader. "Man, where did he go?" Violet said, stopping then looking around.

"It's practically too dark to see..." Hide said.

"Come... On... Guys... Wait... Up!" Genesis said, trying to take a breath.

"Genesis, don't slow us down or you'll get lost..." Violet warned.

"Trust me guys, I'm finished, there's no on else in this school. They must have evacuated, knowing that there are some dangerous people in here! We might as well join them!" Genesis said.

"And leave Yukie behind? That's not an objective!" Hide said.

"Maybe if we split up..." Genesis said.

"Alright, me and Hide will go this way..." Violet said.

"Nah uh! I'm staying with you!" Genesis said, grabbing Violet's arm.

"Fine... Is that ok with you, Hide?" Violet asked.

"It's alright to me. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself!" Hide said, holding a thumbs up.

"Alright, see you around." Violet said as she and Genesis ran off toward a hall way while Hide took the different route. As soon as both teams split, there was a sudden bang.

Violet and Genesis looked back to see solid steel doors blocking their entrance. "Looks like we won't be coming back..." She said.

Hide also looked back. "That means I just got to move on..." Hide thought. "I won't let my friends down..."

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck

**Seraphim of Hope**: Level 7 / 2500/1800/ Light / Angel / Desc: This monster can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Light-type monsters from your graveyard. When this card is successfully summoned, take 1 Magic Card from your deck or Graveyard and add it to your hand.

**Seraphim Gun-Blader**: Level 6 / 2500/1400/ Light / Angel / Fusion / Desc: "Seraphim Guardner" + "Seraphim Gunner". When this card is in face-up defense position, switch this card's ATK with its DEF. You can skip your next Draw Phase to have this card attack twice during Battle Phase.

**Seraphim Sabre**: Level 4 / 1600/1500/ Light / Angel / Desc: The ATK of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Puppet Master**: Level 6 / 0/0/ Dark / Undead / Desc: Sacrifice 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 3 Undead-type monsters from your Graveyard (This effect can only be used once).

**Vampire Lady**: Level 4 / 1550/1550/ Dark / Undead / Desc: Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, declare 1 card type (Monster, Magic, or Trap). Your opponent must select 1 card of that type from his/her deck and send it to the graveyard.

**Goblin Zombie**: Level 4 / 1100/1050/ Dark / Undead / Desc: When this card does Battle Damage to your opponents Life Points, you opponent must put the card on top of their deck, to their Graveyard. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you may put 1 Undead-Type monster with the ATK of 1200 or less from your deck, to your hand. Your deck is then shuffled.

**Headless Knight**: Level 4 / 1450/1700/ Earth / Demon.

**Ghost Count**: Level 5 / 2000/700/ Dark / Undead.

**Lightning Turtle**: Level 4 / 0/1800/ Light / Machine / Desc: You can remove this card from your Graveyard, from play to end one of your opponent's Battle Phases.

**Treasure of Heaven**: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must draw from their respective decks until each hand has 6 cards.

**Weak Revival**: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard, to the field. That monster's ATK is reduced by 1000 ATK.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.

**De-Fusion**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 face up Fusion Monster back to your Fusion Deck. Return all Fusion Material monsters back to the field which created that Fusion Monster.

**Seraphim Gunner**: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ The Attack points of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Seraphim Guardner**: Level 4 / 1000/2000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand into 1 Fusion Monster.

**Seraphim Lionhart**: Level 12 / 3000/2500/ Light / Angel / Fusion / Desc: "Seraphim Guardner" + "Seraphim Gunner" + "Seraphim Sabre". Decrease all of your opponent's face-up monsters by 500 for each Light-Type monster in your graveyard.


	51. The Reviving Quartz, Attack of The Indes...

**51. The Reviving Quartz, Attack of The Indestructible Attack Tower!**

* * *

Doxx's eyes opened, looking through the darkness and one single spot light on a robed man in a chair. "Where am I?" He thought. The man was a rare hunter, guarding them. 

He heard some breathing to his right. Doxx tried to move his hands but they were shackled, hanging up in the air. He saw the vault behind the guard. Doxx looked to his right, seeing Yukie.

"Yukie! Yukie wake up!" Doxx said, nudging her.

Yukie's eyes opened. "Doxx... What's going on..." Yukie said, slowly waking up.

"Looks like we've been captured..." He said.

"What?" Yukie said, shocked.

"This is their strategy..." Doxx thought. "They want us bound together, knowing we were strong enough he weakened us with the shadow realm... Slowly splitting us up..."

"What's going on?" Quartz said, disturbed by why he had been pushed outside.

"Listen up! There has been several intruders in this property, please remain calm until justice is forced!" Isona said into the microphone as crowds of students began talking to each other.

Quartz looked around the crowd for Kyu or the others but no sign. "I need to take my own actions..." He thought, stepping off the docks to the large rocks. No one noticed and he made his way up to the beach and slowly over the hill.

As he moved up, he noticed a series of candles, unlit with black wax. "Strange..." He said to himself as he moved inside. As Quartz made his way the entrance, he saw the two officers literally dragging Vulcan to the police van.

"You won't get away with this! Von Bourg will swallow your souls alive!" Vulcan hollered.

Quartz smirked easily, letting himself be notice. "Get back to the evacuation group now!" The officer said.

"Heh, you obviously don't know who I am..." Quartz smirked.

"Exactly who do you think you are, get back to the evacuation group or we'll make you." The other officer said, waving a set of hand cuffs in front of his face.

"Maybe I should call my manager, Kazu Yoshio..." Quartz smiled.

The officer's look blank, ignoring him suddenly and walking off with Vulcan. Quartz went up the stairs, entering the school.

Sophia's eyes opened. "Hey... I'm alive!" She said happily, seeing the unconscious police officers. "Yikes... Better get out of here..."

She headed up the stairs and to the opened door, the halls were dark but good enough to see. She looked over, seeing Quartz headed toward her.

"Quartz!" She said happily, quickly running up to him.

"I missed you so much, things are getting weird here! Let's get out!" She said innocently.

"Move out of my way..." Quartz said, pushing her aside.

"But Quartz!" Sophia said, shocked by his sudden snap. Quartz looked back, then moved on. "Quartz..."

Sophia looked in sorrow, feeling something totally different has happened to him as he moved toward the darkness. She fell to her knees, not knowing what to do.

As Quartz moved further, he heard other foot steps. Knowing that Sophia was probably crying like a baby, he knew it was someone else. "Whose there... Rare Hunter?" Quartz said.

"Bravo, the great problem duelist is not blind after all..." A smarmy voice said as the rare hunter revealed himself.

"Excellent, I was anxious to test out my new deck on a new opponent." Quartz smiled, holding his duel disk up.

"Excellent, then once I win, my deck will be more upgraded. Consider it a challenge." The rare hunter said, holding his duel disk up.

Both duelist slid their decks in, causing their duel disks to fold open and life points increase to 4000. "Duel!" They both announced.

"Begin..." Quartz said, drawing his first card. "Now! I summon _Familiar Knight_ in defense mode! (1200/1400) I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"

"Draw!" The Rare Hunter announced, drawing his card. "And I'll activate this magic card, _Double Clotted Knights_! This card allows me to special summon two monsters from my deck..."

The rare hunter took his deck out, taking two cards within his deck and slapping them down on his duel disk. "I bring forth my two _Clotted Knights_! (2x 1400/1200)" The Rare Hunter announced as two warriors wearing shoulder, arm, and leg armor appeared with the rest of their body wrapped in bandages, each wielding a long edge blade. "That's not all, I'll also bring up my third _Clotted Knight_! (1400/1200)"

Quartz looked at the rare hunter. "Now! Clotted Knight, destroy his Familiar Knight!" The Rare Hunter announced pointing at Quartz's defending monster.

Quartz shielded himself as his blue armored warrior was slashed into two pieces by the knight. "Familiar Knight's special ability is activated!" Quartz announced. "It lets us both bring up a level four monster from our hand."

Each player took a card from their hand, ready to play. "I summon my _Cursed Banshee_! (1500/1300)" The Rare Hunter announced as a ghost woman appeared in the air, letting out a shrill cry.

"And I'll summon my _Queen's Knight_! (1500/1600)" Quartz announced as the female warrior in red armor appeared, wielding a short purple sword.

The Rare Hunter smiled. "Your lucky this turn..." He said. "I set a card face down and end my turn."

"Lucky? I was born to win..." Quartz growled, feeling insulted by him. "Draw..."

"Now! I summon my _King's Knight_! (1600/1400)" Quartz announced as a bearded warrior dressed in orange armor appeared on the field. "And due to its effect, when I summon it on the field while my Queen's Knight is on the field, I can special summon a monster from my deck!"

"Hmmm..." The Rare Hunter said.

"Now! I summon _Jack's Knight_! (1900/1000)" Quartz announced as a warrior in blue armor appeared on the field. Suddenly all three warriors rose their swords, crossing each other in unity.

"Agh!" The Rare Hunter gasped.

"Jack's Knight! Destroy his Cursed Banshee now!" Quartz commanded, pointing forward.

The knight leapt forward, slashing his sword across the ghost woman causing her to suddenly dissolve, reducing the Rare Hunter's life points to 3800, but the guy just seemed to smile. Suddenly there was a quick shrill from the ghost. Suddenly Jack's Knight fell to his knee, trying to cover his ears. "What's going on?" Quartz said.

"By destroying my Cursed Banshee, you activated her effect, now your Jack's Knight is cursed!" The Rare Hunter laughed, pointing his boney finger at Quartz. "And with each passing turn you'll lose life points equal to half the total amount of attack points your Jack's Knight has."

"Err..." Quartz growled. "But still that's just a challenge, I like challenge..."

"Heh..." The Rare Hunter said.

"Now! Queen's Knight! Attack his Clotted Knight!" Quartz announced, pointing forward.

"Activate trap card, _Double Cloth Protection_!" The Rare Hunter announced as his trap card flipped up.

"What's that?" Quartz growled as the Clotted Knight suddenly parried Queen's Knight attack.

"It keeps your monsters from attack when I have more than one Clotted Knight on the field." The Rare Hunter said. "So, looks like your turn is over now."

"To end my turn, I'll activate this magic card..." Quartz said, taking one card from his hand. "Now go! _Attack Tower_!"

Suddenly Quartz's field magic card slot opened up and he slid the card in causing a sudden rumble in the area. "What's going on!" The Rare Hunter said, trying to keep his balance as a tower began to rise up from the ground behind Quartz.

The tall tower stood high, a round of cannons at the bottom pointed directly at the rare hunter. At the top was a empty area where someone could stand and look beyond.

"What does that do?" The Rare Hunter said in a horrid expression.

"You'll find out later, now I end my turn." Quartz announced leaving the Rare Hunter shaking in his boots.

"Draw..." He announced, trying to gather up his consciousness. "Now! I sacrifice my two Clotted Knights so I can summon this! _Gull Minotaur_! (3400/2500)"

Suddenly the two knights vanished and there was a giant swirling light forming behind the rare hunter and a giant beast in the form of light appeared. The swirling light vanished as the giant beast was revealed, a giant minotaur wielding two large axe hammers.

"With this monster, I can have an extra attack with it if you still have two or more monsters on the field." The Rare Hunter smirked. "Now! Destroy his Queen's Knight!"

The giant minotaur rose one of its axe hammers, and let it come crashing down. "Activate trap card, _Attack Nullification_!" Quartz announced. "With this, your attack is negated and your battle phase ends!"

"No!" The Rare Hunter growled as a sudden barrier appeared, protecting Quartz's Queen's Knight. "Fine my turn ends..."

"Draw..." Quartz announced.

"Now! The effect of my Cursed Banshee is activated! Because your attacked with your Jack's Knight, you lose life points equal to half of its attack strength!" The Rare Hunter laughed as a screaming banshee emerged from the knight, hitting Quartz.

Quartz let out a grunt as he grasped his chest where the banshee hit him, reducing his life points to 3050. But suddenly Quartz just smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" The Rare Hunter said, feeling nervous again.

"Because I can finally activate my Attack Tower's ability..." Quartz said. "Now! King's Knight, join with the Attack Tower!"

Suddenly the orange armored warrior jumped up to the watch area of the tower, looking down at the Rare Hunter. "And with that, my Attack Tower becomes its own monster!" Quartz said. "The the defense of three thousand, it's indestructible!"

"Heh, but weak." The Rare Hunter smiled.

"Don't think so, King's Knight's attack strength maybe halved but it can still attack your life points directly..." Quartz said as his King's Knight's attack strength reduced to 800. "Now attack his life points directly!"

Suddenly the King's Knight pulled a small chord, causing a cannon to rise up and fire a cannon ball at the Rare Hunter. The Rare Hunter gasped in pain as he fell over backwards, his life points reducing to 3000.

"I'll set one final card face down and end my turn!" Quartz announced.

"Draw!" The Rare Hunter hollered, ignoring the card he had drawn. "Gull Minotaur, destroy his Queen's Knight now!"

The minotaur once again rose its axe hammer up, ready to crush the warrior. "You're a fool." Quartz smiled. "Obviously a true rare hunter would have spotted my trap card, now activate! _Tower's Savior_!"

"No..." The Rare Hunter yelled out of frustration.

"With this, I can protect my Queen's Knight and send her to my tower!" Quartz called out. Suddenly Queen's Knight jumped away from the crushing axe hammer and jumping up into the tower with King's Knight.

"Heh, fool. Your Attack Tower may be saving your monsters, but it has left itself in for a brutal assault! And since you have Jack's Knight and the Attack Tower as a monster, my Gull Minotaur can attack once again! Now, this time take down his Attack Tower!"

"My Attack Tower is indestructible!" Quartz yelled. "Queen's Knight, defend the tower!"

Suddenly the female knight jumped out, taking on the full blast. "No!" The Rare Hunter said in shock.

"Keep attacking, you'll only be prolonging your doom!" Quartz laughed.

"Gull Minotaur! Destroy his Jack's Knight!" The Rare Hunter hollered.

"Jack's Knight! Jump into the tower!" Quartz called out as the knight jumped away from the slashing minotaur, hiding out in the tower with King's Knight.

"You still have three monsters! Gull Minotaur, attack the tower!" The Rare Hunter called out, pointing at the tall tower.

The minotaur once again slashed with his axe hammers but instead King's Knight jumped forward, protecting the tower and sacrificing himself.

"Now I have only two monsters on my field, your minotaur can no longer attack!" Quartz yelled. "You can't even harm my life points anymore!"

"What makes you so sure you'll be winning in this next turn!" The Rare Hunter growled. "Once my turn comes along, I'll be rid of that Attack Tower!"

"Don't be too sure! Draw!" Quartz announced, taking his next card. "I've been saving this card to tear you apart, you and your nasty gang have peeked my limitations and I'm making sure you'll never be able to come back without thinking twice! Quartz is back and here to rule Duelist Academy as the Number One duelist!"

"What!" The Rare Hunter said in shock.

"Now! I remove Familiar Knight and Queen's Knight from my graveyard, out of play!" Quartz announced as the two monster cards slid out of his graveyard holster. He took the cards, sliding them into his pocket. "To summon this! _Chaos Soldier_! (3000/2500)"

"No!" The Rare Hunter gasped as the blue and yellow armored warrior jumped from a pit of darkness to the field. "But wait, that warrior is weaker than my Gull Minotaur! What do you expect to accomplish if you can't even defeat it in battle! You won't win if you activate its effect!"

"My Chaos Soldier is only half the strategy I plan to use!" Quartz said as the soldier rose its sword and shield, ready to fight. "Now! I activate Chaos Soldier's special effect, I can remove one monster on your field from play!"

Suddenly The Rare Hunter's Gull Minotaur vanished out of no where. "Heh, useless move, you won't be able to accomplish anything now!" The Rare Hunter laughed.

"You're wrong!" Quartz said, taking another card from his hand. "I'll activate this! _Tower's Hidden Power_!"

"What!" The Rare Hunter said in confusion.

"By sacrificing my face-up Tower's Savior..." Quartz went on as his trap card dissolved. "I'll be able to switch the defense of my Attack Tower with is attack strength!"

"No!" The Rare Hunter said in shock.

"I did tell you it had a total of three thousand defense points, well now it's as strong as my Chaos Soldier!" Quartz smiled as the tower's attack strength rose to 3000. "Now I shift my Attack Tower to attack mode! (3000/0) And attack his life points directly!"

The towers cannons shifted, pointing at the rare hunter and firing. The hunter let out a scream as a hail of cannon balls hit him hard, reducing his life points to 0.

The holograms vanished and Quartz grinned at the fallen Rare Hunter, dazed and confused by his loss. Quartz moved on, wanting to find Kyu and finally challenge him.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED **

**Familiar Knight**: Level 3 / 1200/1400/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, each player can Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from their hand.

**Double Clotted Knights**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 2 "Clotted Knights" to the field, from your deck or hand.

**Clotted Knight**: Level 4 / 1400/1200/ Earth / Warrior.

**Cursed Banshee**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Dark / Demon / Desc: When this card is destroyed due to battle, equip this card to monster that destroyed this card. During each of your opponent's Standby Phase, inflict damage to the owner of the monster by half of the monster's ATK.

**Queen's Knight**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Warrior.

**King's Knight**: Level 4 / 1600/1400/ Light / Warrior / Desc: When this card is Normal, Reversed, or Special Summoned while "Queen's Knight" is face-up on the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Jack's Knight" to the field from your hand or deck

**Jack's Knight**: Level 5 / 1900/1000/ Light / Warrior.

**Double Cloth Protection**: TRAP / Desc: If you have more than 1 "Clotted Knight" on the field, your opponent cannot attack.

**Attack Tower**: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, it is placed on the Monster Card Zone and treated as a monster card with the ATK of 0 and a DEF of 3000 (It is also still treated as a Magic Card). As long as this card remains face-up on the field, increase the ATK of all face-up Warrior-type monsters on your side of the field by 500. During each of your Standby Phases, you can equip one of your face-up Warrior-type monster to this card and decrease the monster's ATK by half. Any card that is equipped with this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. Any other face-up Warrior-type monster on your field cannot attack your opponent's Life Points directly. When this card is attacked by your opponent's Monster, the monster equipped to this card is destroyed automatically instead of this card.

**Gull Minotaur**: Level 9 / 3400/2500/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: When your opponent has more than 2 monsters on the field, this card can attack again during Battle Phase.

**Attack Nullification**: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one of your face-up monsters and end your opponent's Battle Phase.

**Tower's Savior**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated if there's a face-up "Attack Tower" on the field. Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monster and equip the attack target monster to 1 face-up "Attack Tower" on the field (The attack target must be a Warrior-type monster.)

**Chaos Soldier**: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 Light and 1 Dark monster in your Graveyard, from play. During each of your turns, you can activate 1 of the following effects. 1: Remove 1 monster on the field from play. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during the turn this effect is activated. 2: If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, it can attack once again.

**Tower's Hidden Power**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face-up "Tower's Savior" to switch the ATK and DEF of all face-up "Attack Towers" on the field.


	52. Terror of Sacrifice

**52. Terror of Sacrifice**

* * *

"Can we stop, we've totally lost him!" Genesis said, stopping and leaning against a wall, huffing.

"Yeah... We lost him..." Violet said, panting.

"Don't be too sure..." A voice said suddenly. Violet and Genesis wheeled around to the see the cloaked Rare Hunter, noticing the insignia which represented that he was the leader.

"You... Where's Yukie!" Violet hissed.

"Safe... But Yukie shouldn't be the only one you need to worry about..." The leader said with a devious smile.

"Kyu! What did you do with him!" Genesis said.

"Hmm, don't know." The leader said, shrugging. "But now that Doxx is with us, we just need to take you out."

"Us?" Violet said.

"In order to open the vault, we need a powerful energy. Kaiba's office has been locked down so we've been held back to use our powerful force." The leader said.

"Not if we stop you..." Violet said, holding up her duel disk.

"You think a duel will stop me?" The leader laughed.

"Even if I lose, the energy of the shadow realm will drain you, not only taking me, but the shadow energy will increase and open the vault." The leader laughed.

"Just a few people? How can that help..." Violet said.

"Not just the handful of you, but the whole school... Once all your souls are ours, then we'll take the necessary cards we want." The leader said.

"Why are you telling us this..." Genesis asked.

"Hmm... Because your my next target, dear sweet little Violet..." The leader said, throwing off his robe, revealing his long white hair, dark purple eyes, black trench coat, black pants, and a white shirt under his trench coat. "Von Bourg, will rule all of the shadows!"

"Then it's up to me to make sure your plan fails!" Violet said as each duelist lifted their Duel Disk, causing them to fold out.

They both slid their decks in, both life points rising to 4000. "Draw!" Von Bourg announced, drawing his card. "_Wicked God of A Thousand Eyes_ in defense mode (0/0). I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn."

"A weak monster on the first turn, I should start out with a weaker monster also..." Violet thought, looking at the demon with eyes all around its body, drawing her card.  
"Now! I summon _Elemental Hero, Burst Lady_! (1200/800)"

Suddenly a woman appeared dressed in a skin tight outfit with flames over her hands. "Attack!" Violet commanded, pointing forward.

Von Bourg smiled as the woman blasted his monster, destroying it easily. "Reveal trap card, _Destined To Be_!" Von Bourg announced. "By activating this when you destroyed my monster, I'm allowed one free draw..."

"Nothing I should worry about now..." Violet said.

"On the contrary..." Von Bourg smiled, looking at his ritual card.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn!" Violet announced.

"Draw..." Von Bourg announced. "Now! I activate this, _Tiny Pound Hammer_!"

Suddenly the magic card flipped up and began to shine. "With this I can return any amount of cards from my hand, to my deck then draw the same amount of cards I just returned." Von Bourg explained as he sent all but one card in his hand to his deck, then drew.

"Hmm, I've seen this move before..." Violet said.

"And now! I'll summon this, _Sonic Bird_! (1400/1000)" Von Bourg announced as an eagle materialized to the field with a sonic jet pack on its back. "When summoning this, I can take a ritual magic card from my deck and add it to my hand!"

"No..." Violet thought.

Von Bourg selected his card and held it up. "Now! I activate my _Ritual of Illusions_!" Von Bourg announced as his card appeared.

"A ritual..." Violet said. "Maybe too much of a cost, but still he can summon a powerful monster..."

"By activation of this, I sacrifice my Sonic Bird to summon this great magical monster, _Sacrifice_! (0/0)" Von Bourg announced as a dim green creature appeared. Its outer shell opening up to reveal a bowl shaped form in its middle section and a wriggling eye.

"What... is... that..." Violet said, sensing a great disturbance by the presence of this monster.

"This... Will be your doom." Von Bourg smiled. "Now! Sacrifice is activated! Absorbing your Elemental Hero, Burst Lady!"

Suddenly the dome within the creature began to glow, and Burst Lady flew forward, disappearing into the creature. Von Bourg laughed. "With this, my Sacrifice absorbs its attack and defense." He said as Sacrifice's attack strength rose to 1200.

"No..." Violet gasped, seeing her monster gone.

"Now Sacrifice! Attack her life points directly!" Von Bourg commanded, pointing at Violet. Suddenly a red flames executed from its squirming eye, hitting Violet. Violet let out a scream as she fell to her knee in pain, her life points reducing to 2800.

"Using my own monster against me..." Violet said, standing up.

"My deck is perfect for turning your own monsters against you. You have no clue what power I possess." Von Bourg smirked. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Violet announced, drawing her next card. "Now! I summon this, _Elemental Hero, Bubbleman_! (800/1200)"

"Hmph..." Von Bourg smiled as the blue armored warrior appeared, holding a small water gun upon his arm.

"Once this is summoned, I'm able to draw two cards from m deck when its the only monster on the field!" Violet explained, drawing her two cards, making seven in her hand. "Now! I activate this, _Bubble Shot_!"

Suddenly a giant bubble cannon appeared and Bubbleman took it, resting it on his shoulder. "With this, my Bubbleman gains an additional eight hundred attack points! (1600) Now destroy his Sacrifice!"

The warrior pulled the trigger, sending a stream of bubbles at the creature. Suddenly its outer shell appeared, protecting it.

"What!" Violet said in a sudden shock as her Elemental Hero Burst Lady appeared, taking on the attack and getting destroyed.

Von Bourg smirked as his life points reduced to 3600. "My Sacrifice allows me to take the monster I stole from you and let it take the attack, saving my own monster..." Von Bourg said. "But since you destroyed your own monster, you lose damage too!"

"No..." Violet gasped as her life points reduced to 2400. "I didn't expect this... I was too hooked on trying to destroy that thing..."

"I still have a round of cards in my hand..." Violet said, taking another card from her hand.

"Wrong! Now I activate my other face down card, _Fairless Fault_!" Von Bourg announced as his trap card flipped up. "When my opponent has more than 5 cards in their hand, they must discard five cards automatically!"

"No!" Violet gasped.

"That's right..." Von Bourg smiled.

Violet took all but the card she held and slid them into her graveyard holster. "I feel that this person is out of my league..." She thought. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw..." Von Bourg announced. "Now! Sacrifice, absorb her Bubbleman!"

Suddenly the creature's outer shell opened, absorbing the hero monster into itself, its attack strength rising to 1600. "And attack her life points directly!" Von Bourg shouted, pointing at Violet.

"Activate trap card, _A Hero Emerges_!" Violet announced as her trap card flipped up. "With this, you have to chose a card from my hand and if its a monster, I'll bring up to the field!"

"Nice move since you only have one card on your hand." Von Bourg smirked.

"Now! I bring forth _Elemental Hero, Clayman_! (2000/800) In defense mode!" Violet announced as the giant rock brute materialized on the field, shielding itself.

The creature fired a beam from its eye, hitting Violet's monster but its thick arms resisted the attack, reducing Von Bourg's life points to 3200.

"I'll end my turn from here..." Von Bourg announced.

"Draw!" Violet announced, drawing her next card. "Now! I activate my _Pot of Greed_!"

Violet swiftly drew her two cards and smiled. "Come on Violet, you're losing!" Genesis cheered.

"I see that..." Violet thought. "I'm not sure I can hold out, this guy has only played simple weak monsters but with heavy damaging effects..."

"Now! I activate my _Hero Save_!" Violet announced as her magic card flipped up. "When one of my hero monsters is being affected by one of your card effects, I can negate it!"

"No..." Von Bourg said as suddenly Bubbleman burst through the creatures dome and landing on Violet's side of the field.

"Now! I sacrifice my Elemental Hero, Clayman and Elemental Hero, Bubbleman so I can summon this..." Violet went on as her two monsters began to shine. "_Elemental Hero, Edgeman_! (2600/1600)"

Suddenly a golden armored warrior appeared, floating in mid air as light shined down on it. "Attack and destroy his Sacrifice!" Violet called forward.

"Smart girl..." Von Bourg smiled to himself as the warrior flew forward, slashing the creature with its arms and destroying it.

Violet smiled for victory as Von Bourg's life points reduced to 600.

"You don't stand a chance now!" Violet said, pointing her finger.

"I'm just getting started..." Von Bourg smirked. "Activate face-down card! _Two Archers Kantauros_!"

Von Bourg's only face down card flipped up and suddenly statue of two connected centaurs appeared, each body wielding a bow and arrow.

"What's that?" Violet said. "I've never seen such a card..."

"I'm a rare hunter, I posses cards you've never come to imagine!" Von Bourg smiled. "With this card on the field, it will automatically destroy one monster on the field, and whose ever the owner of the monster gets damage equal to the total amount of the monster's attack strength!"

"No!" Genesis and Violet gasped.

"Yup.. Looks like my plan has worked." Von Bourg smiled evilly, throwing back his long white hair.

"This was your plan all along..." Violet gasped.

"That's right. And now it's my turn, draw!" Von Bourg announced, drawing his next card. "And it's useless to summon my own monster now because my Two Archers Kantauros automatically targets the only monster on the field, your Elemental Hero!"

Suddenly one of the arrows began to shine, then fired into the hero's chest, causing it to explode into digital pieces. Violet covered herself from the explosion, her life points reducing to 0.

"No!" Genesis gasped.

"I lost..." Violet gasped in sudden shock.

"Face it deary... Rare hunters always have the upper hand..." Von Bourg smiled as Violet fell to her knee. Von Bourg walked to her, a wave of black fog followed him.

"What are you going to do?" Violet asked.

"Huh? What you expect me to take a soul of one of the most powerful duelist ever?" Von Bourg laughed. "I'm not going to stop my reign of terror now... I like to have you fun know... I think you'd make a good servant to me..."

"No..." Violet growled. Suddenly Von Bourg waved his hand over Violet's eyes. Violet fell into a deep zone-out and her eyes turned a bright purple. She sat there for a while as Genesis stood there, shocked.

Von Bourg laughed more as he glared at Genesis, instantly Genesis took off on a run, scared.

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Wicked God of A Thousand Eyes**: Level 1 / 0/0/ Dark / Magician.

**Elemental Hero, Burst Lady**: Level 3 / 1200/800/ Fire / Warrior.

**Destined To Be**: TRAP / Desc: When one of your monsters is destroyed by your opponent's monster, you can draw 1 card from your hand.

**Tiny Pound Hammer**: MAGIC / Desc: Return this card and any amount of cards from your hand, into your deck and shuffle your deck. Draw cards equal to the amount of cards you returned.

**Sonic Bird**: Level 4 / 1400/1000/ Wind / Winged Beast / Desc: When this card is Summoned, you may take 1 Ritual Magic card from your Deck, to your hand. Shuffle your deck afterwards.

**Ritual of Illusions**: RITUAL MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be used to Special Summon "Sacrifice" by sacrificing monsters whose total Level equals 1 or more from the field or your hand.

**Sacrifice**: Level 1 / 0/0/ Dark / Magician / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by "Ritual of Illusions". Equip one of your opponents monsters on the field to this card. As long as this card is equipped with a monster, increase this cards ATK and DEF by the equal amount of ATK and DEF of the monster equipped to this card (If the card is face-down, this card's ATK and DEF are 0). This effect can only be used once per turn. When your opponent attacks this card with an ATK higher than this card, the equipped card is destroyed instead of this card. Any Battle Damage calculated is also inflicted on your opponent's Life Points.

**Elemental Hero, Bubbleman**: Level 4 / 800/1200/ Water / Warrior / Desc: If this card is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it to the field. When this card is successfully Normal, Special, or Reversed Summoned when it is the only card on your field, draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Bubble Shot**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped to "Elemental Hero, Bubbleman". Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 800. When this equipped monster is targeted for an attack, destroy this card instead of the equipped monster.

**Fairless Fault**: TRAP / Desc: If your opponent has more than 5 cards in their hand, your opponent must discard 5 cards from their hand.

**Cost Down**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to reduce all monsters in your hand by 2 Levels for the rest of the turn.

**A Hero Emerges**: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack, this card can be activated. Your opponent must chose 1 card from your hand. If the chosen card is a monster card, Special Summon it to the field. If the card is not a Monster Card, discard it to your graveyard.

**Elemental Hero, Clayman**: Level 4 / 800/2000/ Earth / Warrior.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.

**Hero Save**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: When one of your face-up monsters with "Hero" in its name is affected by a Magic, Trap, or Monster card effect, you can negate that effect.

**Elemental Hero, Edgeman**: Level 7 / 2600/1600/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: If this monster attacks a monster in Defense Position with a lower DEF than this monster's ATK, do Battle Damage to your opponent's life points equal to the difference between the ATK and DEF.

**Two Archers Kantauros**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During each of your Standby Phases, you can activate this card's effect. One random monster is destroyed, and damage is inflicted on the owner's Life Points equal to the total amount of ATK of the destroyed monster. When this effect is activated, the player must skip their Battle Phase.


	53. Curse of The Spirits

**53. Curse of The Spirits**

* * *

As Hide walked down the long corridor he heard a sudden thick scream. "What was that?" He said, turning around to see something coming toward him, but with no avail.

"I hope Violet and Genesis are ok..." Hide thought as he rested against a door, sighing. Suddenly the door slipped open and Hide fell backwards.

"Yaah!" He screamed, falling to the hard marble floor. "Ouch!"

Hide rubbed the back of his head as he got to his feet. Suddenly there was a loud snicker. "Eeeghh.." A low pitched female voice suddenly sparked.

Hide turned his head to see a pale white girl with black hair covering one side of her face. Her face was pale white and her lips were blood red and her eye was dark and black.

"YAH!" Hide screamed, scrambling away.

The girl snickered as she stood up, twitching as her messy long black hair swayed as she revealed her long white gown. "Hello... Ryou Hide..." She cackled, arching back.

"Wh-who are you!" Hide said, standing.

"Kakuhara..." She moaned as she revealed her duel disk. "Rare hunter..."

"I'm guessing you're here to duel me..." Hide said. "What a weird girl..."

"Weird?" Kakuhara laughed. "My weirdness makes up for my extreme dueling skills... Once I'm finished with you, you'll be too shocked to ever duel again!"

"We'll see about that!" Hide said, letting his duel disk fold out.

She cackled loudly again, her black hair swaying as her eye twitched. She revealed her duel disk, pulling up the sleeve of her white gown which revealed bloody stains on her arms, some stains on her duel disk too.

"What type of duelist are you?" Hide said, shocked.

Kakuhara stood there, her bare feet clenching as she let her duel disk fold out, sliding her deck it. "Let's get it on..." She smiled.

"Duel!" Hide and Kakuhara announced, their life points rising to 4000.

"Draw..." Kakuhara moaned. "_Cursed Spirit_ in attack mode! (1300/1200)"

Suddenly Kakuhara's monster card flipped up and two pale white hands with long finger nails emerged, grasping onto the marble floor and pulling the woman out. She looked just like Kakuhara but her body was longer and her long black hair dragged with her as she pulled out from the card picture. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn..."

"Draw..." Hide said, a little nervous from the hideous spirit. His hand shook as he watched his hand. "Now! I summon _Marauding Captain_ in attack mode! (1200/1400)"

Suddenly a well armored captain appeared on the field, defending itself with on arm. "By summoning this, I can special summon another level four monster from my hand! Now go, _Rocket Warrior_! (1500/1300)" Hide announced as a rocket shaped warrior appeared on the field. "Rocket Warrior, destroy her Cursed Spirit!"

The rocket warrior shaped into a rocket, then blasted off, striking Kakuhara's monster and destroying it. The blast sent a wave of smoke passed Kakuhara but she stood there, smiling as her life points reduced to 3800.

"Cursed Spirit's effect is activated..." She moaned. Suddenly the monster card flipped up again and the woman freakishly crept through the card and back on the field.

"What!" Hide said.

"You can't destroy this monster... But when you try, your monster is cursed..." Kakuhara moaned as suddenly the cursed woman's long black hair seeped up, wrapping around Hide's rocket warrior and holding it in place. "It can't attack..."

"Err.." Hide thought. "How can I even win this duel if I can't destroy her monster..."

Kakuhara let out a random cackle. "Your a shame little boy..." She said.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn..." Hide announced.

"Draw..." Kakuhara said in a creepy tone. "Activate face down... _Ringu Curse_!"

"What's that?" Hide said.

"One of my favorites..." Kakuhara said, her eyes viewing the back of the card. "Once seven turn passes, your demise hits!"

"What exactly happens?" Hide asked.

"Soon to find out..." Kakuhara cackled. Suddenly the magic card began to shine, sending a static feeling down Hide's spine. Suddenly cracks began to form in the ground and a round circle formed around the two duelists. "Seven turns... Now... I'll summon _Cursed Spirit Well_! (1800/500) in defense mode!"

Suddenly the ground began to shake. Hide kept his balance as a wide well began to rise up, a dark aura shined from it as a evil laughter echoed from the well.

"What is that!" Hide said in shock.

"By activation, I can special summon one _Raging Curse Spirit_ in attack mode! (1500/1500)" Kakuhara announced as suddenly a hand gripped the edge of the well. A sinister young girl dressed like Kakuhara began to emerge, falling to the ground and crawling forward on her hands and knees.

Hide's spine chilled as the little girl let out a sinister growl. "I've seen these type of spirits from movies, but it seems so real now..." He said, looking around to see a looming shadow. "Of course... She's using the shadow realm..."

"Right you are..." Kakuhara smiled as the shadows lurked forward from behind her. "Now! Raging Curse Spirit, destroy his Marauding Captain!"

The young girl's head looked up, her hair suddenly flailing up, revealing her evil dim eyes, sending a shock wave and destroying Hide's monster. Hide shielded himself as his life points reduced to 3700.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn... That only means six more turns..." Kakuhara announced as the face down card appeared on her side of the field.

"D-draw..." Hide announced, looking at his card and smiling.

"Five turns left..." Kakuhara smiled.

"Because you have two more monsters than I do, I can summon this... Go! _Fiend Megacyber_! (2200/1200)" Hide announced, totally ignoring Kakuhara's warning.

Suddenly the warrior rose up from the ground with swirling clouds and getting into position. "I should attack her well since it is the source of which her raging spirits will come from..." Hide thought. "Fiend Megacyber! Attack now!"

"Cursed Spirit attack!" Kakuhara suddenly shouted, pointing forward as Hide's warrior dove forward, lashing out his fist.

"What!" Hide gasped as the woman suddenly crawled quickly with her claws, twitching all the while as she rose up in front of the well, taking Fiend Megacyber's attack.

Hide watched in shock as his Fiend Megacyber sent a punch straight at the Cursed Spirit, causing her to scream out and vanish. But then suddenly return, decreasing Kakuhara's life points to 2900. "My Cursed Spirit Well takes the advantage of protecting itself with my Cursed Spirit..." Kakuhara smiled as the twitching woman let her hair lash out, wrapping around Hide's Fiend Megacyber. "Your warrior cannot attack anymore!"

"Darn..." Hide said. "This girl has one tough deck..."

"That makes two monsters which are useless to you..." Kakuhara cackled.

"I'll summon _Silent Swordsman Level 0_ in defense mode! (1000/1000)" Hide announced as a defending tiny warrior appeared on the field. "If just let him powerful, I can defeat her with one final blow from my Silent Swordsman... My turn ends!"

"Draw..." Kakuhara announced, smiling. "Four turns to go..."

"But I still don't know the effects of Ringu Curse... I might be in trouble if I wait too long..." Hide thought.

"Also... Cursed Spirit Well gives me another _Raging Curse Spirit_! (1500/1500)" Kakuhara announced as another creepy girl crawled out of the well, crouching next to the first Raging Curse Spirit. "My turn ends..."

"What? She could've defeated either two of my monsters..." Hide said, looking at his Rocket Warrior and his Silent Swordsman. "No... You want to wait until your Ringu Curse can be activated!"

"Exactly..." Kakuhara smiled.

"So she's just building an army here... But what exactly does this curse do..." Hide thought, looking at the large shining ring around them which came from Kakuhara's magic card.

"Move on little boy!" Kakuhara moaned impatiently.

"Draw!" Hide announced, drawing his next card. "If she's going to create a giant army, I'll need to create some defenses..."

"Heh..." Kakuhara said. "Defenses will only give you less chance of surviving the curse of my ring! There is only three turns left!"

"Whatever..." Hide said. "Now! Silent Swordsman Level 0's special effect is activated! Evolving to _Silent Swordsman Level 1_! (1500/1500)"

Suddenly the tiny warrior grew a little older, but remained in defense position. "Next, I'll summon this, _Big Shield Guardna_! (2600/100) In defense mode!" Hide announced. "I'll then set one last card down and end my turn!"

Kakuhara smiled, Hide only had two cards face down, and four monsters, half of them were already binded by the power of her Cursed Spirit. She looked at her field, to Raging Curse Spirits, Cursed Spirit Well, and her Cursed Spirit along with Ringu Curse, it seemed like the perfect plan for her.

'"Draw..." Kakuhara announced. "Now I'll summon my final _Raging Curse Spirit_! (1500/1500)"

Suddenly a third young creepy girl crawled out of the well, crouching next to the other two. "And plus, there is only two more turns left until your demise..." Kakuhara smiled evilly.

"I can feel the fog get heavy on my back..." Hide said, feeling weak. "This must be a powerful magic card if she's so obsessed with it..."

"My turn is over..." Kakuhara announced.

"Draw..." Hide announced.

"One turn left, when my turn starts, the chaos will arise..." Kakuhara laughed.

"And with that my Silent Swordsman Level 1 evolves to _Silent Swordsman Level 2_! (2000/2000)" Hide announced as the semi-small warrior grew to a taller size with a longer sword. "Then I end my turn."

"You must really want to lose..." Kakuhara cackled as the black fog grew around her, powerful winds broke through the windows, causing her hair to flail in the air. "DRAW!"

Kakuhara laughed. "Now! Ringu Curse! Activate!" Kakuhara shouted, pointing forward.

Suddenly the ring around them began to shine brighter, and brighter until there was nothing to see at all. Kakuhara stood there with her arms open, her white gown and black hair flailing, and her cackling voice. Hide covered his eyes and when he finally felt the light die down, he saw all his monsters were eliminated from the field.

"No!" Hide gasped.

"And as my curse goes... your monsters go too, leaving you wide open for my direct assault..." Kakuhara smiled.

"That's way more than enough to deplete all my life points..." Hide said.

"Right... But let's not forget..." Kakuhara said, waving her finger. "Due to my Ringu Curse you lose half of your Life Points..."

Hide gasped as he watched his life points reduce to 1900. "I'm in the lead now because all that damage you lost is donated to my own life points." Kakuhara smiled as her life points increased to 4800.

"Err..." Hide growled.

"I'm the winner! Cursed Spirit, attack!" Kakuhara called out, pointing her hand out forward.

"I'm not going to go that easily!" Hide called out. "Activate magic card, _Silent Swordsman's Legacy_!"

"What!" Kakuhara gasped.

"I've been saving this baby for some time!" Hide smiled. "By sacrificing one thousand of my life points (LP: 900) I can special summon all Silent Swordsman's from my graveyard, to the field!"

"Err..." Kakuhara said, calculating all that would happen.

Suddenly Hide's _Silent Swordsman Level 0 _(1000/1000)_, Level 1 _(1500/1500)_, and Level 2_ (2000/2000) appeared on the field.

Kakuhara's Cursed Spirit strangle Silent Swordsman Level 1, destroying it easily but Hide's life points remained the same since it was in defense mode.

"You can only destroy one of my monsters since you can't really do anything with your other monsters!" Hide said. "Your turn is over!"

"Err... Fine then..." Kakuhara said, ending her turn.

"And my Silent Swordsman's Legacy magic card ends its effect, removing all monsters I special summoned from the game!" Hide said, taking the two cards on his duel disk as well as the one sent to his graveyard and sending them into his pocket.

"Draw..." Hide announced, drawing his next card. "Now! Activate trap card! _Return From The Different Dimension_!"

"Huh?" Kakuhara said.

"By sacrificing half of my life points (LP: 450), I can bring back the monster that have been removed from play!" Hide said as his three warriors appeared back on the field. _Silent Swordsman Level 0 _(1000/1000)_, Level 1 _(1500/1500)_, and Level 2_ (2000/2000)

"That won't help you much..." Kakuhara growled.

"Kakuhara, you only relied on one card to make you win, yeah you had an army of monsters but strategy is the key point in this game of duel monsters!" Hide said, pointing. "I've assembled the right cards in order to succeed in this duel!"

"You can't have possibly out smarted me... You fear my deck!" Kakuhara moaned.

"Stop with the act!" Hide yelled. "I admit I was freaked out, but now I see you as just a petty Rare Hunter, and thus intruding in my school, I'll bring you down!"

"Then show me your true power, that is, if you even have one..." Kakuhara cackled creepishly.

"Now! I activate this... _Time Jump_!" Hide announced as his magic card flipped up.

"Huh!" Kakuhara gasped.

"This magic card will exceed this duel by three turns!" Hide said as a clock appeared and began to tick. The seconds hand began to move fast, finally hitting the twelve hour and ringing. "And when time progresses forward, my Silent Swordsman's evolve!"

"No!" Kakuhara gasped, realizing what Hide has been planning to do.

"With the evolution, I gain _Silent Swordsman Level 3_ (2500/2500), _Silent Swordsman Level 4_ (3000/3000), and _Silent Swordsman Level 5_! (3500/3500)" Hide announced as the three different warriors united, holding their swords up in unity.

Kakuhara gasped, her revealing one eye widened in shock. "Now my warriors, attack all three of her Raging Curse Spirits!" Hide announced, pointing forward.

The three warriors leapt forward and in three slashes of their swords, destroyed the three spirits, causing them to scream in horror as they vanished away, reducing Kakuhara's life points to 0.

Light shined from the windows and Kakuhara hissed. "No! I can't go back!" She screamed, trying to scramble away but the shadow realm began to engulf her.

"She's... not human..." Hide gasped as Kakuhara began to dissolve away into sparkling dust.

Hide sighed as he saw the sun again and smiled. "Now I need to find Kyu..." He said to himself, leaving the class room and heading on the down the halls, the only light source coming from the one room where he succeeded in his dueling arts.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: Well looks like Seto Kaiba has had enough of these Rare Hunters. Kaiba faces his own Rare Hunter to show what he really means and how much he hates these guys! Next chapter is Kaiba's Triumph! Hope to see you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Cursed Spirit**: Level 4 / 1300/1200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: When this card is destroyed due to Battle, Special Summon this card back on the field in its original position. The monster that attacked this card can no longer attack until that card is removed from the field.

**Marauding Captain**: Level 3 / 1200/400/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: As long as this monster remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot select any other Warrior-Type monster on your side of the field as an attack target, when this monster is normal summoned successfully, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

**Rocket Warrior**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This effect can only be sued during your Battle Phase. When this card attacks a monster on the field with a higher ATK than this card, this monster is not destroyed and Battle Damage is reduced to 0. Also, reduce the attack target's ATK by 500 for the remainder of the turn.

**Ringu Curse**: MAGIC / Desc: Put 7 turn counters on this card. During the Standby Phase of each players turns, remove 1 turn counter on this card. When all turn counters are removed from this card, destroy all Monster Cards on your opponents side of the field, discard all cards from each players hand, and reduce your opponent's Life Points by half and increase your Life Points by the amount of damage your opponent gains.

**Cursed Spirit Well**: Level 2 / 500/1800/ Dark / Demon / Desc: During each of your Main Phases, you can special summon 1 "Raging Curse Spirit" (Level 4/ 1500/1500/ Dark / Demon) in face-up Attack Poisition. For each face-up "Raging Curse Spirit" on the field, increase this card's DEF by 300. If you have 1 face-up "Cursed Spirit" on the field, you can switch an attack from this monster to "Cursed Spirit".

**Fiend Megacyber**: Level 5 / 2200/1200/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: If your opponent has 2 or more monsters than you do on the field, you can Special Summon this card to the field.

**Silent Swordsman Level 0**: Level 4 /1000/1000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: During each of your Standby Phases, you can sacrifice this card to Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 1" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Silent Swordsman Level 1**: Level 4 /1500/1500/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Silent Swordsman Level 0". During each of your Standby Phases, you can sacrifice this card to Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 2" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Big Shield Guardna**: Level 4 / 100/2600/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: Negate the activation of a Magic Card that designates this 1 face-down monster. At that time, flip this card into face-up Defense Position. If this card is attacked, change the Battle Position of this card to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step.

**Silent Swordsman Level 2**: Level 4 /2000/2000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Silent Swordsman Level 1". During each of your Standby Phases, you can sacrifice this card to Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 3" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Silent Swordsman's Legacy**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1000 Life Points Special Summon any monster in your Graveyard with "Silent Swordsman" in their names, onto the field. During the end of the turn in which this card is activated, remove all monsters Special Summoned by this card's effect from play (Even if any are sent to the Graveyard due to battle or card effect).

**Return From The Different Dimension**: TRAP / Desc: Sacrifice half of your Life Points to Special Summon as many of your Monsters that have been removed from play as you are able to. During the End Phase, remove all Monsters from the game that were Special Summoned by this card's effect.

**Time Jump**: MAGIC / Desc: Accelerate game play by 3 of each player's turns.

**Silent Swordsman Level 3**: Level 4 /2500/2500/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Silent Swordsman Level 2". During each of your Standby Phases, you can sacrifice this card to Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 4" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Silent Swordsman Level 4**: Level 4 /3000/3000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Silent Swordsman Level 3". During each of your Standby Phases, you can sacrifice this card to Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 5" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Silent Swordsman Level 5**: Level 4 /3500/3500/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Silent Swordsman Level 4". During each of your Standby Phases, you can sacrifice this card to Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 6" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards


	54. Kaiba's Triumph

**54. Kaiba's Triumph**

* * *

As Kaiba went through the list of students he noticed several unchecked marks. "What's with this?" He asked, looking at the list.

"It appears several students didn't make it out..." Isona said to Kaiba.

"Ishikawa, Brahn... Kyu-Haru..." Kaiba said.

"Also, Quartz is gone too." Isona said.

"Do these kids actually think they'll make a difference if they get themselves in trouble like this..." Kaiba growled. "I'm off..."

"But sir!" Isona said.

"I can handle this... It's just a bunch of Rare Hunters..." Kaiba smirked, sliding on his duel disk and running off. He ran up the stairs and into the school.

"Eh heh heh..." Genesis said, looking around scared.

"Who was that!" Sophia thought to herself, backing up.

Suddenly both girls backed up into each other and screamed. "Ahhh!" Sophia panicked while Genesis calmed down, knowing it was Sophia.

"Sophia shut up!" Genesis said, shaking her. "Hey! You're alive!"

"Yeah..." Sophia said. "What's with the school?"

"This Von Bourg guy made everyone go into Evacuation Escape... So unless we do something the whole school will all lose their souls! He's already got rid of Violet!"

"Wait? This guy beat Violet! Screw that! We need to get off this island!" Sophia screamed.

"Shut up! He might come back for me!" Genesis said, slapping Sophia.

"Whose there!" A voice suddenly called out.

"Whose that! AH! It's him again! We need to get out!" Genesis screamed, running around in circles.

"Don't be silly! It's Master Kaiba! He's come to save us!" Sophia said with a look of love.

"Oh... No! That means we'll get in trouble!" Genesis said, hiding behind Sophia.

"Genesis? Sophia? What are you two doing here..." Kaiba said sternly.

"Ah ah! It's not our fault! Kyu-Haru and his stupid friends dragged us along! We had no choice!" Genesis said, playing guilty.

"Well where are they?" Kaiba asked. Both of them shrugged. "Well come on. We need you to get with the others"

"No! You don't understand!" Genesis pleaded. "We all have to leave this island now! The Rare Hunters have some sort of black magic and he's going to take all our souls to just unlock the card vault!"

"Not this again..." Kaiba gasped, feeling a cold chill.

"If these kids are telling the same experiences I had... Then it must be true..." Kaiba growled.

Kaiba whipped out his cell phone but suddenly it fell out of his hand, and flew to a wall. It looks like a long needle struck it, destroying Kaiba's phone.

"What the!" Kaiba said, turning to see a person standing before them.

"Ahh! It's a Rare Hunter!" Sophia squealed.

"Who are you!" Kaiba pointed.

The person laughed, stepping into the dim light, revealing two giant rusted gears on his shoulders, black pants and a brown vest. "Calling your fellow guards won't be necessary." The Rare Hunter laughed. "I am Irona..."

"Irona..." Kaiba growled.

"Yes... and I'm here to challenge one of you to a duel..." Irona announced. "But with Seto Kaiba here, my target has changed to you!"

"Fine, I will duel you... Then I'll have you arrested for intruding on my property. Not only that but I'll crush your leader!" Kaiba shouted.

"Heh..." Irona smiled. "Highly doubtful..."

Kaiba growled as he slid his deck into his duel disk, causing it to fold out. Irona did the same and they both got ready. "Duel!" They both announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"I'll begin!" Irona announced, drawing his first card. "I'll summon _Antique Gear Soldier_ in defense mode! (1300/1300) I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn!"

"Draw!" Kaiba announced, drawing his card. "_Blade Knight_ in attack mode! (1600/1000)"

Suddenly the blue armored knight appeared, wielding its glistening sword and all. "Destroy his Antique Gear Soldier!" Kaiba commanded, pointing forward.

The knight charged, slashing Irona's mechanical soldier to pieces. "Activate trap card!" Irona grinned. "_Trap Level 4_!"

Kaiba smiled. "This will do nothing for you..." Kaiba smirked.

"Because of this trap, we'll both summon a level four monster from our decks..." Irona said. "Now! I bring forth another _Antique Gear Soldier_! (1300/1300)"

"And I'll summon _Kaiser Seahorse_! (1700/1650)" Kaiba announced as both warriors appeared on the field. "My turn's not over yet, I'll activate this, _Replay_! Allowing me to repeat my battle phase by sacrificing only two thousand of my Life Points! (LP: 2000)"

"Excellent..." Irona said in his head.

"Yes! Kaiba's going to crush this twit!" Genesis said happily.

"Kaiser Seahorse, destroy his Antique Gear Soldier!" Kaiba called forward, pointing at Irona's soldier. The warrior jumped forward, slashing its double spear across the soldier and destroying it.

Irona shielded himself from the explosion of his mechanical soldier as his life points reduced to 3600. "And now! Blade Knight, attack his life points directly!" Kaiba shouted, pointing at Irona.

Irona braced himself as the knight lashed out, slashing Irona across the shoulder. Irona growled but smiled as his life points reduced to 2000.

"This is a piece of cake..." Kaiba smiled.

"Heh..." Irona smiled. "Activate trap card!"

"What!" Kaiba suddenly said.

"_Damage Condenser_!" Irona announced as his last face down card flipped up. "With this, I can summon any monster from my deck equal to the total amount of life points I just lost this turn."

"No... I just gave him a strong monster..." Kaiba growled.

"Now! I bring forward _Antique Gear Beast_! (2000/2000)" Irona announced as a mechanical wolf appeared on the field.

"Err..." Kaiba growled. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Irona announced, drawing his next card. "Now! Antique Gear Beast, destroy his Blade Knight now!"

The mechanical wolf charged forward toward Kaiba's monster. "Reveal magic card, _Shrink_!" Kaiba announced.

"Don't think so..." Irona smirked. Suddenly Kaiba's magic card exploded into pieces.

"What the!" Kaiba said.

"The effect of my Antique Gear Beast keeps you from using any magic or traps during its attack." Irona laughed as the mechanical wolf bit down on the knight causing it to explode.

Kaiba shielded himself from the explosion as his life points dropped to 1600. "To end my turn, I'll set a card face down, them summon my last _Antique Gear Soldier_ in defense mode (1300/1300)" Irona announced as the same soldier appeared, holding its mechanical arms up, shielding himself. "Now it's your go."

"Draw..." Kaiba announced, drawing his next card and smiling. "You might as well run to your boss and tell him to not mess with me..."

"Boss'll be happy to crush you." Irona smiled.

"We'll see! Now! I use Kaiser Seahorse's special ability, by sacrificing it for my _Blue Eyes White Dragon_! (3000/2500)" Kaiba announced as his monster dissolved away and his dragon replaced it, roaring loudly.

"Yes!" Sophia said happily.

"That's not all!" Kaiba said. "I'll then activate this, _Descent of White Dragon_!"

"Alright, two Blue Eyes for the price of one..." Genesis said.

"By sacrificing Vorse Raider from my hand, I'll bring forth _Knight of White Dragon_! (1900/2000)" Kaiba announced as a knight riding dragon appeared on the field. "I'll then activate its effect by sacrificing it to bring forth my second _Blue Eyes White Dragon_! (3000/2500)"

Suddenly a second Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared, taking lace of Kaiba's Knight of White Dragon and joining it with his first Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"But too bad this one can't attack, but I'll take good use for my first one. Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Destroy his Antique Gear Beast!" Kaiba commanded, pointing forward.

The dragon snapped and fired its ball of white lightning toward the mechanical wolf, causing it to explode with gears and springs. Irona growled shielding himself from the blast as his life points reduced to 1000.

"My turn ends..." Kaiba announced, completely out of cards.

"What a shame, Seto Kaiba, wasting all your cards when, fortunately for me, getting my strongest monster." Irona chuckled, drawing his next card.

"Heh, my Blue Eyes is all I need to defeat scum of the earth like you." Kaiba said, crossing his arms.

"Well, this scum of the earth will finally get a piece of you." Irona laughed. "Now! Activate magic card, _Cost Down_!"

"Here it goes..." Kaiba thought.

"With this all levels of monsters in my hand decrease by two, so now! I sacrifice my defending Antique Gear Soldier to summon this! _Antique Gear Golem_! (3000/2500)" Irona announced as a giant mechanical giant appeared on the field.

"So what, this monster has the same amount of attack points as my own Blue Eyes..." Kaiba said.

"Yes, but mine comes with a defining effect!" Irona shouted. "Next, I activate this magic card _Stop Attack_ allowing me to shift one of your Blue Eyes White Dragons to defense mode! (2500/3000)"

Kaiba watched as his first Blue Eyes was forced to the ground, shielding itself with its wings. "No..." Kaiba growled.

"Now! Antique Gear Golem, destroy his Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Irona announced, pointing. The mechanical giant lifted its heavy fist up, and smashed the dragon. "The effect of my Antique Gear Beast deals damage to your life points even if your monster is in defense mode."

"Err..." Kaiba growled as his life points reduced to 1100.

"I'll set one more card face down and end my turn!" Irona announced.

"Draw!" Kaiba announced, drawing his card, the only card in his hand. "Like all the others, I won't be able to activate any of my trap or magic cards when that thing attacks... But I have a plan..."

"First, I activate _Pot of Greed_!" Kaiba announced, drawing his two new cards

Kaiba looked at the card he held. "Now! I activate this, _Raise Dead_! Which I use to bring back _Knight of White Dragon_! (1900/2000)" Kaiba announced as the same white knight riding dragon appeared. "Then use its effect to sacrifice my Knight of White Dragon to summon my last _Blue Eyes White Dragon_! (3000/2500)"

Kaiba's last dragon formed on the field, roaring as it flapped its tremendous wings. "Why bother doing this when you could've summoned one freely and destroy me..." Irona smirked. "Or is it my trap card that makes you fear me..."

"I fear nothing of you, Irona..." Kaiba said. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack his Antique Gear Golem!"

Irona smiled. "Antique Gear Golem, attack his monster also!" Irona said as the two monsters charged. With equal power, the two monsters clashed and both exploded in their own attacks.

"Because I can't attack with my other Blue Eyes, I end my turn." Kaiba announced.

"Draw..." Irona announced, smiling at his new card. "Now! I too activate my own _Raise Dead_! And I use this to bring back my _Antique Gear Golem_! (3000/2500) That's not all, I have another_ Block Attack_! Which I activate now!"

Irona laughed evilly as his giant machine formed and Kaiba's Blue Eyes was once again forced to the ground, guarding itself with its wings. "Now! Antique Gear Golem, destroy his last pathetic Blue Eyes!"

The machine charged forward, thrusting its fist through the dragon and destroying it. Kaiba shielded himself from the punch as his life points reduced to 600. "Heh, Seto Kaiba you're a pathetic man! I'm pleased to be so close to defeating you here right now!" Irona laughed.

"Don't be too sure..." Kaiba smirked.

"My turn ends..." Irona announced. "Why do you seem happy when you're at the brink of losing..."

"Because you fell into my strategy so easily you weak minded fool..." Kaiba smirked.

"Huh?" Irona said, feeling a bit uneasy by Kaiba's words.

"I purposely let you destroy my Blue Eyes, because I've been saving this one card! And now I activate, _Mega Fuse_!" Kaiba announced. "You were too focused on defeating me you probably forgot who you were even dueling against!"

"No!" Irona gasped.

"By activation, I remove all three of my Blue Eyes White Dragons from my graveyard, so I may summon this!" Kaiba announced as a swirl of clouds formed behind him. Sophia and Genesis looked in awe as Kaiba rose his finger in the air as the three headed dragon began to arise. "My _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_! (4500/3800)"

"No! This can't be happening!" Irona said in shock.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, crush his puny Antique Gear Golem!" Kaiba hollered, pointing down at Irona.

The three headed dragon each blasted their own lightning blast, striking Irona's Antique Gear Golem, turning it into a pile of gadgets and springs.

Irona looked in horror as his life points reduced to 0. "You lose my friend, and get out of my school!" Kaiba shouted, pointing at him.

Irona made a run for it, but as he got to the stairs outside, there was a row of cops ready to take him out. Irona finally gave in and let them take him.

They shoved Irona into the back of a van where Vulcan was held captive. "Ha! Nice job, loser." Vulcan laughed.

"What are you talking about, you lost too." Irona snapped.

"Whatever..." Vulcan grumbled.

Kaiba walked down the stairs with Sophia and Genesis close by. "Get everyone off the island now! This is an emergency lock down. Leave the students behind, we must get off this island now!"

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: This is bad! Violet is under the controll of Von Bourg, and no I'm up against her in a duel. If I lose, we'll all be lost in a world of darkness! What's this? A Shadow God, The Devils Dread-Roots! Next chapter is Controlled by Darkness! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Antique Gear Soldier**: Level 4 / 1300/1300/ When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Magic or Trap cards during Battle Phase.

**Blade Knight**: Level 4 / 1600/1000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: When there is only one or no cards in your hand, increase this card's ATK by 400. Also if this is the only card on your side of the field, this card can negate the effects of Flip effect monsters destroyed by this monster in battle.

**Kaiser Seahorse**: Level 4 / 1700/1650/ Light / Sear Serpent / Desc: If you sacrifice this monster to summon a Light-type monster, this card counts as 2 sacrifices.

**Damage Condenser**: TRAP / Desc: During the turn in which you take Damage to your Life Points, Special Summon 1 Monster from your deck with an ATK equal to less to the amount of damage taken.

**Trap Level 4**: TRAP / Desc: This card can be activated if one of your monsters has been destroyed by Battle. Each player must Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from their decks to the field.

**Replay**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 2000 Life Points to repeat your Battle Phase.

**Antique Gear Beast**: Level 6 / 2000/2000/ Earth / Machine / Desc: This card cannot be Special Summoned. Negate the effect of Effect Monsters destroyed by this card. During Battle Phase, your opponent cannot activate Magic or Trap cards.

**Shrink**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Reduce the ATK of one face-up monster on the field by half for the remainder of the turn.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon**: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Light / Dragon.

**Descent of White Dragon**: RITUAL MAGIC / Desc: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Knight of White Dragon". You must also offer monsters whose total level equal 4 or more a sa Sacrifice from the field or your hand.

Knight of White Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/2000/ Light / Dragon / Ritual / Desc: This monster can only be Special Summoned by the Magic Card, "Decent of White Dragon". You must also offer monsters whose total level equal 4 or more as a Sacrifice from the field or your hand. When this monster attacks a face-down defense position monster, destroy the face-down monster immediately with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or damage calculation. You can Special Summon 1 "Blue Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or deck by offering this card as a Sacrifice during your Main Phase. ("Blue Eyes White Dragon" cannot attack in this turn.)

**Cost Down**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to reduce all monsters in your hand by 2 Levels for the rest of the turn.

**Antique Gear Golem**: Level 8 / 3000/3000/ Earth / Machine / Desc: This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card attacks a monster in Defense Position with an ATK higher than the monster's DEF, do Battle Damage to your opponent equal to the total amount of difference between the two monsters. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Magic or Trap cards.

**Stop Attack**: MAGIC / Desc: Shift 1 face-up monster on the field to Defense Position.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.

**Mega Fuse**: MAGIC / Desc: Remove 2 or more monsters from your Graveyard, out of play to create 1 Fusion Monster.

**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon**: Level 12 / 4500/3800/ Light / Dragon / Fusion / Desc: "Blue Eyes White Dragon" +"Blue Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue Eyes White Dragon"


	55. Controlled By Darkness

**55. Controlled By Darkness**

* * *

Kyu walked down further from the halls when suddenly a door opened from his left. Kyu quickly jumped away, getting ready for anything when suddenly Hide's head popped out.

"Hide!" Kyu said happily.

"Kyu! You're safe!" Hide said, surprised.

"Yeah, I don't know how but I ended up in a class room..." Kyu said.

"Weird, it seems there's a hidden tunnel path under the school that leads to every other classroom." Hide said.

"Where's Violet and Genesis? Where's Doxx?" Kyu asked.

"I don't know..." Hide said, looking away. "Doxx got into a shadow duel, he was pretty weak after it... We ran after their leader, then we split up, haven't heard from anyone since."

"Well now that we're together, we should try and find Yukie..." Kyu said.

"That won't be necessary..." A sinister voice said. Both Kyu and Hide turned to see Von Bourg and Violet. Von Bourg smiled evilly, holding Violet by her shoulder.

It was weird, Violet's eyes were just a black color, nothing else. "Violet!" Hide said.

"Leave her alone!" Kyu said.

"Why should I? I mean, she does obey me now..." Von Bourg smiled.

"What?" Hide said.

"Heh, poor little Violet couldn't defend herself against me... As he punishment I decided to make her one of my little minions..." Von Bourg smiled.

"How dare you!" Kyu growled.

"Well I guess that explains it all. Give them a nice little duel, Violet my dear. Don't hold out on mercy. Bring them down like I taught you..." Von Bourg said, whispering to Violet's ear.

"Wait one minute..." Kyu said. "Why are you here, you can get what you want, but you still toy with us..."

Von Bourg smiled. "Well I might as well get this out of the way. You kids are one of the best duelists in the school... Seeing how your all so courageous, I'd knew you'd find some way to get back at me, thus the kidnapping of dear little Yukie..." He said.

"So this was a trap set up for us..." Hide said.

"Bingo..." Von Bourg laughed. "The card vault holds three legendary cards, cards which only a real duelist could use... cards which were to eliminate chaos and heal those who cause darkness..."

"So what are these cards..." Kyu asked.

"These, are the Lux Gods... Gods of light... Similar to three God Cards..." Von Bourg smiled. "But there are just more than three god cards. Pegasus J. Crawford, the man who created duelist feared the very god cards he created, and to be sure, he built cards made for defeating these great beasts."

"Crawford was afraid of his own power... Strange..." Kyu said, thinking for a while.

"So Pegasus J. Crawford not only created another god card, but three more...First the three main God Cards, you might know as Obelisk, Osiris, and Ra, Then the three Shadow Gods, and then the Legendary Demon gods... I'm after the Lux Gods..." Von Bourg said. "I can take any card I want, but once I contain these Lux Gods, I'll rule all... Legend says that to contain the darkness, they needed light and with those three, I can eliminate all gods, giving me tremendous power..."

"But if people of light can use it, how come you control darkness such as the shadow realm?" Hide asked.

"Good question... Well while using the power of the Shadow Realm, I've learned that either way, once I'll be destroying the darkness, I will be able to use them." Von Bourg smiled.

"So you're just acting good to play bad..." Kyu snared.

"Yes, that's it." Von Bourg smiled. "But since you know my plan. I'm going to have to take you two out. As of now, Violet is your opponent."

Violet stepped up, revealing her duel disk and letting it fold out. "Violet no! Don't let him get in your head!" Kyu called out.

"Talking her out of it won't work." Von Bourg smiled. "She's completely under my control."

"Err..." Kyu said.

Hide looked at Kyu. To him, he never looked so nervous. "Don't worry Kyu..." Hide said. "We'll snap her out of it. We might as well face her now then get to him..."

"I'm not sure... I don't... I don't want to hurt her... I mean what if I lose..." Kyu said.

"Kyu don't say that... You might have lost before, but I'll help you..." Hide said. "We'll defeat this guy, together!"

Kyu suddenly felt better. Hide always knew exactly what to say in a tough situation. "Alright..." Kyu said. "With Hide by my side, we can save Violet..."

Kyu lifted his duel disk up, letting it fold out, then sliding his deck in.

"Ah, but before you begin..." Von Bourg suddenly said, stepping forward next to Violet. "I have one more thing..."

Von Bourg took his own deck out, looking through it and selecting a card. "Violet my dear, you'll be wanting to use this..." Von Bourg smiled as Violet took the card, adding it to her deck and re-shuffling.

"Who knows what type of deck this guy has..." Kyu said.

"He could have gave her a strong card..." Hide said.

"Duel!" Violet and Kyu announced as their life points each rose to 4000.

"Draw!" Violet announced, drawing her first card. "One card set, and _Elemental Hero, Clayman_ in defense mode (2000/800)"

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his next card. "If I don't win this, something bad might happen to me, and Violet will never return normal..."

"Now! I activate this, _Frontline Base_ which will allow me to special summon a union monster during each of my main phases..." Kyu said as the magic card appeared on the field. "Now! I summon _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)"

Suddenly a machine appeared, smashing its fists together and creating electricity. "Next, I'll activate Frontline Base's special ability and special summon _Pitch Dark Dragon_! (1500/1600)" Kyu announced as the red mechanical dragon appeared. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!"

"Draw..." Violet announced, drawing her next card. "Activate magic card, _Fusion_!"

Suddenly Elemental Hero Burst Lady appeared on the field and began to fuse with Violet's Elemental Hero Clayman, forming a woman with thick rock like armor and a machine gun for an arm along with a giant shield. "_Elemental Hero, Rampart Gunner_! (2500/2000) In defense mode!"

"Defense mode?" Kyu said.

"When Elemental Hero Rampart Gunner is in defense position, it'll be able to attack your life points directly for only half the damage." Von Bourg smiled evilly.

"Elemental Hero, Rampart Gunner, attack directly!" Violet called out, pointing forward.

The woman let out a battle cry as a dozen flares shot out of the woman's machine gun-like arm, hitting around Kyu and exploding. Kyu cried out in pain as his life points reduced to 3000.

"Turn ends..." Violet said calmly.

"Draw..." Kyu announced, weakened by the attack. "Now! I sacrifice my Pitch Dark Dragon so I can summon this! _KC Catapult Cannon_! (0/0)"

Suddenly a large tank with a cock pit on top and a large cannon appeared, empty and ready to be used. "Now! I activate its effect by equipping it with my X Head Cannon!" Kyu announced as his machine jumped into the air, doing a couple flips and settling down into the tank, grabbing the controls and pointing it toward Violet's side of the field. "It increases the attack of my X Head Cannon by five hundred! (2300/1500) And it allows me another free attack after its first one as long as you have a monster on the field."

"What makes you so sure you'll be able to attack with it..." Von Bourg smiled.

"Because I have this!" Kyu said, revealing a card in his hand. "Activate magic card, _Stop Defense_!"

"Hmph..." Von Bourg smiled.

"This'll shift your Elemental Hero, Rampart Gunner to attack position! (2000/2500)" Kyu said as the hero stood up in full glory. "Now! X Head Cannon destroy it!"

The machine directed the cannon at the one hero monster, then fired. "Activate magic card, _De-Fusion_!" Violet suddenly called out as the face down card flipped up. Suddenly the rampart gunner began to glow, then split into two figures, _Elemental Hero, Clayman_ (800/2000), and _Elemental Hero Burst Lady_ (1200/800).

"Agh!" Hide said.

"My turn ends..." Kyu said.

"Draw..." Violet announced. "Activate magic card... _Death Blaze_!"

"What's that!" Kyu said as Violet's magic card flipped up.

"This magic card forces you two to chose one card from each others hand, the rest of the cards in your hands are automatically discarded away." Von Bourg said sadistically.

"Ok..." Kyu said.

Suddenly Violet's hand rose up, pointing to the card to Kyu's left. Kyu looked at the card which was now about to be sent to his graveyard, his Z Metal Caterpillar, then sent it to his graveyard holster, leaving only one other card in his hand.

"The middle left." Kyu said, pointing at Violet's hand. Violet took the other three cards in her hand, sending them to her graveyard. "Activate card..."

"Huh?" Kyu said, confused.

"You made a wise choice sending a certain card to her graveyard." Von Bourg smiled. "By the effect of Death Blaze, her Elemental Hero, Necro Darkman was now just sent to her graveyard. Its special effect allows little Violet to summon any of her Elemental Hero monster from her hand, to the field."

"Ah!" Kyu said.

"_Elemental Hero, Featherman_! (1000/1000)" Violet announced as the hero appeared, floating in mid air as its feathery wings flapped. "Activate face down card, _Jar of Greed_!"

Violet drew one extra card as her trap card glistened. "And now here comes the fireworks." Von Bourg smiled, sensing Violet has drawn the card that Von Bourg gave her.

Suddenly black energy began to rise up around Violet, turning her eyes devilishly purple. "What's going on!" Hide said, nervously.

"The card I gave her... She'll now use it!" Von Bourg laughed sinisterly.

"Sacrifice Featherman, Burst Lady, and Clayman..." Violet went on as the three monsters began to dissolve away.

"No!" Kyu gasped, a violent chill going up his spine, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand straight up.

"A god card?" Hide said, feeling sweat come down his face.

"Not just any..." Von Bourg smiled.

Violet slapped the card down to her duel disk, causing it to release purple electricity. Suddenly a giant demon began to rose from the ground as purple energy was released from around the hall way, causing a great storm of black clouds to arise at the ceiling. The demon's upper body was revealed and a snake-like body followed.

"_Devils Dread-Roots_! (4000/4000)" Violet announced as the demon stood high, roaring loudly.

"A Shadow God!" Von Bourg laughed maniacally as the wind disburse, causing Kyu and Hide to shield themselves.

"A Shadow God?" Kyu said, remembering when Von Bourg was telling them about the god cards. "He's had a Shadow God the whole time, but why give it to Violet?"

"Devils Dread-Roots! Attack!" Violet commanded, pointing at Kyu's machines.

"And with its special god-like ability! Any monster it battles will have its attack strength reduced by half!" Von Bourg said over the roar of the shadow god.

Ky watched as his X Head Cannon's attack strength reduced to 1150. The Devils Dread-Roots slashed its snake tail across the field, smashing the tank into the wall but the X Head Cannon escaped as the tank exploded.

Kyu watched as his life points reduced to 150. "The effect of my KC Catapult Cannon goes to the graveyard, saving my X Head Cannon." Kyu said, feeling a bit desperate now.

"Turn ends..." Violet said calmly.

"My turn... Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his next card. "With the attack of four thousand... I don't stand a chance, unless I can start up a defense..."

"Well? This duel won't last forever..." Von Bourg smiled.

"Now! I sacrifice X Head Cannon, so I can summon this, _Volstead_! (2300/1200)" Kyu announced as the black armored horse materialized to the field, stomping its feet as it ran onto Kyu's side of the field. "And now! I'll activate this, _Twingle Five Star_!"

"Yes!" Hide said.

"By sacrificing my Volstead, I can summon the five Kuriboh brothers! (5x 300/200)" Kyu announced as his horse vanished, then five different colored creatures formed on the field. "And since I sent my Volstead to the graveyard, I can take one magic card from your graveyard and add it to my hand!"

"Hmm, what'll that be?" Von Bourg asked.

"Fusion!" Kyu said as Violet's graveyard holster spat out the magic card. Kyu caught it and added it to his hand.

"This duel is tense..." Hide said. "Just like that last time when Kyu faced Devoke... He used Obelisk against him..."

"To end my turn, I'll activate this, _Mirage of Nightmare_!" Kyu announced as the magic card appeared on the field. "Then my turn ends."

"Draw..." Violet announced.

"Now! Mirage of Nightmare's special ability it activated!" Kyu announced. "It allows me to draw four cards from my hand."

Kyu drew his next four cards, making a total of five cards now. "Won't be any use." Von Bourg smiled. "Now Violet, deplete all of his monsters!"

"Devils Dread-Roots, attack!" Violet called out, pointing forward.

The demon began to unleash dark energy, causing all of Kyu's Kuriboh's to lower their attack strength to 150 each. Then it swung its tail at them. "Activate Kuribi's special ability!" Kyu called forth, pointing his hand.

"Won't do you good since any god cards are unaffected by any effect monsters!" Von Bourg said, pointing at Kyu.

"I think wrong, the effect of my Kuribi only affects your monsters attack, not itself completely!" Kyu said as the small creature formed a giant multi-colored star in front ot he demon as its tail slashed down forward, blocking it.

"No..." Von Bourg growled.

"Yes!" Hide cheered. "Kyu's set up an unstoppable defense!"

"Turn end..." Violet announced.

"And with the effect of your Mirage of Nightmare, you'll have to discard four cards from your hand." Von Bourg said, pointing,

"I'm very clear of that." Kyu said, drawing his next card. "But with this, I won't have to! Now I activate this, _Emergency Provisions_!"

"Heh." Von Bourg said.

"I'll use this to sacrifice my Mirage of Nightmare, and give me a bonus of one thousand life points!" Kyu said as his magic card dissolved away and his life points increased to 1150.

Kyu's determined face gave a clue to Von Bourg. "He has a plan..." Von Bourg thought. "But what type of duelist can withstand my Shadow God?"

"Now! I activate the effect of my Twingle Five Star, by combining all of them to create one single monster!" Kyu said. Suddenly all five kuribohs began to bounce together until all five crashed together, forming a black furred creature with a long horn, sharp claws, and teeth. "_Kuribabylon_! (1500/1500)"

"What is Kyu planning?" Hide thought.

'"Next, I activate _Treasure of Heaven_! Forcing us both to draw until we each have six cards in our hands!" Kyu announced, drawing two cards as Violet drew her cards.

"Now! I activate this, _Fusion_! So I can fuse Seraphim Guardner, Gunner, and Saber into one holy warrior!" Kyu yelled as three shining lights, each represting the three monsters, fused together, forming a warrior with a glistening chest plate in the shape of a roaring lion. He wielded a sword which was glowing brightly, and a sheild also in the shape of a lion. "_Seraphim Lionhart_! (3000/2500)"

"Heh..." Von Bourg said. "Unlikely for you to summon a monster like that, knowing that monster effects don't work on a god card!"

"I wasn't planning on using its effect, instead, I use this! _De-Fusion_!" Kyu announced. Suddenly the one warrior disburse and three lights appeared, forming _Seraphim Saber_ (1600/1500), _Seraphim Guardner_ (1000/2000), and _Seraphim Gunner_ (1800/1200).

"I see no point in doing this..." Von Bourg growled as Violet just stood there with a blank stare.

"You will now!" Kyu smiled, holding the second to last card in his hand. "Activate magic card, _Brave Attack_!"

"No!" Von Bourg gasped.

"Oh yeah!" Hide smiled. "Even though effects and traps don't work, Magic cards still work with only a one turn effect!"

"And by the effect of Brave Attack since it's all four of my monsters attacking as one attack, it's impossible for you to use Dread-Roots ability to reduce my attack in half!" Kyu said. "Now! Kuribabylon, Seraphim Gunner, Guardner, and Saber! Attack as one!"

Suddenly the three angelic warriors and furry devilish creature dove forward, making a giant flame wave as they appeared as a giant attack with 5900 attack points.

Each bashed into The Devils Dread-Roots, causing him to crack. "No way can he defeat a god!" Von Bourg said in shock.

Suddenly the god collapsed into a bunch of stone pieces and Violet's life points reduced to 2100. "I just did, and I still have one last move!" Kyu said. "Activate magic card! _Raise Dead_! Which I use to bring back _Seraphim Lionhart_! (3000/2500). My turn ends!"

"Fool, now Violet! With all your strength, crush this kid!" Von Bourg said as the shining warrior appeared back on the field. Violet drew her next card.

"Violet, if you're still in there, here me out! You can't give in to him! He's making you into our enemy! Please, if you knew what's right, you'd take a chance and let me win!"

Violet's eyes shifted. She held a card in her hand. "Yes, play it, play your Raise Dead..." Von Bourg smiled.

"If She plays Raise Dead she could get back her Elemental Hero, Rampart Gunner and use it to attack hi directly and win!" Hide gasped. "Come on Violet, don't let your guard down!"

Everyone could see Violet struggle as she held the card. She got ready to play it when suddenly Kyu and Hide felt a sharp jab into their hearts. Then Violet dropped the card and Von Bourg looked in shock. "Turn end..." She whispered.

"She heard us!" Kyu said happily. Kyu quickly drew his next card and got ready. "Seraphim Lionhart! Attack her life points directly!"

The warrior charged forward, his shining sword slashing at Violet. Violet guarded herself with her arms as a great force tried to push her down, bur she kept her guard up, her life points reducing to 0.

It was as if a heavy weight lifted off Violet's shoulders and the darkness was released. "What just happened?" She said, rubbing her head as she came too.

"Violet you're back!" Hide said as Kyu's monster dove back to his side of the field and disappeared.

"Violet!" Kyu said, running up to her.

Violet looked at her duel disk, picking up The Devils Dread-Roots shadow god. "This..." She said.

"Von Bourg controlled you and forced you to use that card on Kyu!" Hide explained.

"Him!" Violet said, pointing at Von Bourg.

All three stood forward at Von Bourg. "You have no where else to escape! Just give up and go away!" Kyu said.

Suddenly Von Bourg began to laugh. "That won't work so easily. Violet still lost a duel to me, her soul is mine!" Von Bourg laughed.

Suddenly a dark vortex appeared under Violet and she began to sink down into it. "Violet no!" Hide said, reaching out.

Violet screamed in shock as she fell straight down but grabbed onto Hide's hand. "Hide wait!" Kyu said.

Von Bourg laughed. "Excellent two souls for the price of one." Von Bourg smiled. Suddenly the darkness grabbed onto Hide and began to pull him down with Violet. Both were quickly pulled in and before the vortex could disappear, Von Bourg jumped in with them.

"No!" Kyu screamed, diving in but ended up on flat marble ground. He screamed, pounding at the ground, feeling useless now. "Ryou! Violet!"

As Kyu pounded Quartz revealed himself. "Kyu-Haru, what are you screaming about..." He said.

"They took them... I'm the only one left..." Kyu said, sitting there, giving up.

"Yeah but don't you even know where?" Quartz said, smiling sadistically.

"No..." Kyu replied. "I don't know where, but Von Bourg will get to the card vault now..."

"The card vault isn't in some obvious place you know..." Quartz said. "Follow me..."

Quartz lead Kyu to Mimura's class room. "What's suppose to be in here?" Kyu said, looking up at the giant book shelf.

Quartz looked at a certain book, pulling it and causing the whole shelf to lower, revealing a large room with a giant vault on one side of the wall.

"The card vault!" Kyu gasped.

"Looks like he's already gotten into it." Quartz growled.

"But where are the others?" Kyu said, looking around.

Suddenly Hide came crawling out of the vault. "Kyu..." Hide said, sounding very tired.

"Hide!" Kyu said, running over.

"It's no use going in, he already left... He drained out energy... All the others are in there too. He got away with the Lux Gods..." Hide sighed.

"No..." Kyu said sadly. "I failed to stop him..."

"But you saved the school... Without us, the whole school would have gone down." Hide said happily before he fell into a deep sleep.

As the helicopters landed, ready to pick up the students, Kyu and Quartz came running out. "Wait stop!" Kyu shouted.

"Don't leave!" Quartz shouted.

"Where have you two been!" Isona yelled.

"Master Kaiba! The Rare Hunters have left! Looks like they got what they wanted." Quartz said.

"There are some students in the card vault, their energy has been drained they need medical attention now!" Kyu said.

"Master Kaiba! These two boys could be lying!" Isona said.

"Isona, be quiet. Show us where." Kaiba said.

In no time they go to the card vault. Yukie, Doxx, Hide, and Violet were there sound asleep. Kaiba looked into the card vault more, finding a heavy safe, opened, and within it, three empty glass card sleeves.

"No... They took them..." Kaiba said, feeling a bead of sweat.

"They took the Lux Gods..." Kyu said. "But we've managed to take this from him..."

Kyu showed Kaiba the shadow god The Devils Dread-Roots. "That doesn't matter, since this Von Bourg guy has those three cards, it won't matter if you even try to use that on him." Kaiba grumbled.

Suddenly Kyu's duel disk began to glow and Kuriboh burst out of Kyu's deck holster. "Kuriboh?" Kyu said in a shock as the creature floated around him.

The creature made some noises, and then started to dig in Kyu's pocket. "What are you doing!" Kyu said as the creature pulled out a card, handing it to Kyu. Kyu took the card and Kuriboh vanished.

Kyu looked at the card. It was a green color and it had no description. "Saint Goddess of The Gale..." Kyu said, looking into a picture of a beautiful woman dressed in a light green gown and a bunch of vines soaring through the air.

"Why do you have that?" Kaiba said.

"I don't know... I just found it..." Kyu said. "Is this a sign? What's going on here..."

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: Von Bourg is gone, but that doesn't mean the reign of Rare Hunters is over. Looks like the plan of Von Bourg has just finally started. I'm now stuck in a duel against an imitation Osiris Red student, also he's taken The Devils Dread-Root! I've beaten this god before, but can I do it again? Next chapter is Devils Messenger! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Elemental Hero, Clayman**: Level 4 / 800/2000/ Earth / Warrior.

**Frontline Base**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During each of your Main Phases, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Union-Type monster from your hand, to the field.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine

**Pitch Dark Dragon**: Level 3 / 900/600/ Dark / Dragon / Desc: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "Dark Blade" as an Equip Magic or change it back to a monster in face up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster's ATK and DEF is increased by 400 points, and when it attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a Defense Positioned Monster, inflict different as Battle Damage to your opponent's life points. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the Monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed in battle, this card is destroyed instead)

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand into 1 Fusion Monster.

**Elemental Hero, Rampart Gunner**: Level 6 / 2000/2500/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: "Elemental Hero Clayman" + "Elemental Hero, Burst Lady". If this monster is in Defense Position, you can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. Battle Damage done by this card's effect is halved.

**KC Catapult Cannon**: Level 6 / 0/0/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: This card can only be equipped to "X Head Cannon". Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 500. The equipped monster can continue it's Battle Phase as long as there is a monster on the field. When the equipped monster is destroyed due to battle, send this monster to the graveyard instead.

**Stop Defense**: MAGIC / Desc: Shift 1 Defense Positioned monster on the field to Attack Position (Any flip effects are immediately activated).

**De-Fusion**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 face up Fusion Monster back to your Fusion Deck. Return all Fusion Material monsters back to the field which created that Fusion Monster.

**Elemental Hero, Burst Lady**: Level 3 / 1200/800/ Fire / Warrior.

**Death Blaze**: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must chose a card from their opponents hand, any other cards in the player's hands must immediately discarded to their graveyards.

**Elemental Hero, Featherman**: Level 3 / 1000/1000/ Air / Warrior.

**Jar of Greed**: TRAP / Desc: Draw 1 card from your deck.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.

**Volstead**: Level 6 / 2300/1200/ Dark / Beast / Desc: When this card engages in battle, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, return 1 Magic Card from you or your opponent's Graveyard, to your hand.

**Twingle Five Star**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face-up Level 5 or higher monster to Special Summon "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuriboh", "Kuribe", and "Kuribu" to the field (If there is not enough Monster Card Zones, then this card is negated and destroyed).

**Kuriba**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" are face up on the field, you can fuse those monsters into "Kuribabylon" ("Kuriba", "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" are temporarily removed from play as long as "Kuribabylon" is on the field.). You cannot use this card as a Sacrifice no matter what situation

**Kuribe**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: You can remove this card, "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", "Kuribe", and "Kuriba" from play, to Special Summon 1 "Kuribandit" from your Deck or Hand, to the field in face up attack mode. This card cannot be used as a Sacrifice no matter what situation.

**Kuribi**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribu", "Kuribi", and "Kuribe" are face up on the field and is targeted as an attack, you can lower the attacking monster's ATK by 0 and negate the attack. You cannot use this card as a Sacrifice no matter what situation

**Kuriboh**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If this card is in your hand, you can send this card to your graveyard to negate Battle Damage of an attacking monster.

**Kuribu**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", "Kuriba", and "Kuribe" are face up on the field, you can decrease 1 face up monster's ATK by 1500 for the rest of the turn. This card cannot be used as a Sacrifice no matter what situation

**Mirage of Nightmare**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During your opponents Standby Phase, draw 4 cards from your deck. During your Standby Phase, discard 4 cards from your hand.

**Emergency Provisions**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Send Magic or Trap cards on your side of the field, to the Graveyard to increase your Life Points by 1000 per card. This card is excluded.

**Seraphim Lionhart**: Level 12 / 3000/2500/ Light / Angel / Fusion / Desc: "Seraphim Guardner" + "Seraphim Gunner" + "Seraphim Saber". Decrease all of your opponent's face-up monsters by 500 for each Light-Type monster in your graveyard.

**Seraphim Saber**: Level 4 / 1600/1500/ Light / Angel / Desc: The ATK of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Seraphim Guardner**: Level 4 / 1000/2000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Seraphim Gunner**: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ The Attack points of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Brave Attack**: MAGIC / Desc: Combine the ATK of face-up Attack Positioned monsters on your side of the field and use them as one attack. At the end of your Battle Phase, destroy all face-up Attack Mode monsters on your field.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.


	56. Devil's Messenger

**56. Devil's Messenger**

* * *

Kyu walked down the hall, Duel disk at his side and his deck at hand. He went through them, stopping at two cards, The Devils Dread-Root and Saint Goddess of The Gale.

"After this all... Everyone's ended up in the medical center..." Kyu thought."All drained of energy just so Von Bourg could get cards..."

Kyu felt anger toward the Devils Dread-Root. It began to glow an eerie purple, seeming like it was feeding off of his anger. "Come on, Kyu, pull yourself together..." He said to himself, stopping in the middle of the hall way. "I need some fresh air..."

It was just at 7:00 and the sun was beginning to set. He sat near around the Osiris Red dorm. He felt better looking out to the sea. "What am I getting myself into?" He asked himself.

"Doxx, Yukie, Hide, Violet... They all had a dose of what Von Bourg could give... I'm the only one standing... What if, something bad happens next... Von Bourg will definitely be back for this..." Kyu said, looking to the corner of his eye where his deck lay.

Suddenly a hand reached out, grabbing Kyu's deck. "Hey!" Kyu barked as the figure jumped back with Kyu's deck.

"So this is Kyu-Haru's deck..." The sinister person said. He looked the same age as Kyu, but then he revealed himself, throwing off a cloak.

"An Osiris Red student..." Kyu growled.

"No, just an imitation." The boy smirked. "The name's Dameon. I've been watching you ever since yesterday."

"Give me my cards back..." Kyu growled as Dameon began to look through the cards, taking two.

"Ahh, The Devils Dread-Root and Saint Goddess of The Gale..." Dameon smiled, then glancing at Kyu. "I guess you know by now I work for Von Bourg."

"It doesn't take a beginning duelist to know that you're a rare hunter..." Kyu snarled.

"Don't worry, I'm not here for your Lux God Card..." Dameon smiled. "I'm only here to reveal to you, Plan B of our master..."

Dameon threw back Kyu the Lux Card, Kyu caught it. "But this... This is a fine work of art." Dameon said, looking at The Devils Dread-Root.

"So what's the message?" Kyu asked.

"You'll have to duel me first..." Dameon said, smiling deviously.

"Fine..." Kyu said, picking up his duel disk, sliding it on his arm and turning it on. Dameon did the same, revealing his duel disk and sliding his deck in.

"Duel!" Dameon and Kyu announced, both life points rising to 4000.

"Oh and by the way, I'll be using this Devil God as my own." Dameon said.

"Go ahead, I've beaten it before, and I can do it again." Kyu said, taking his first five cards.

"Oh contraire..." Dameon smiled, taking his five.

"My turn, draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his first card. "Activate magic card, _Fusion_!"

"Hmph..." Dameon smiled, his Osiris Red uniform flailing in the wind as the sun began to slowly set.

"With this, I fuse Seraphim Gunner, Saber, and Guardner from my hand to make _Seraphim Lionhart_! (3000/2500)" Kyu announced as the infamous warrior of light shined on the field. "And because I've already sent three light monsters to my graveyard, my Seraphim Lionhart gains an additional fifteen hundred attack points!"

Dameon only smiled as Kyu's Seraphim Lionhart's attack strength rose to 4500. "Now I already have more than enough to defeat his devil god if he ever summons it..." Kyu thought to himself. "I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn!" Kyu announced.

"My turn, draw..." Dameon announced, drawing his first card of the duel.

"Wasting your whole hand just for one single powerful monster..." Dameon smirked. "How wasteful... Now! Activate magic card, _Change of Heart_!"

"No..." Kyu gasped, figuring out Dameon's plan.

"With this, control of Seraphim Lionhart goes to me!" Dameon smiled as the warrior floated to his side of the field. "Now! Activate magic card, _De-Fusion_!"

Suddenly the single warrior turned into three glowing orbs, forming _Seraphim Guardner_ (1000/2000), _Seraphim Gunner_ (1800/1200), and _Seraphim Saber_ (1600/1500).

"And here comes the fireworks..." Dameon snickered. "I sacrifice Seraphim Gunner, Guardner, and Saber to summon the almighty _Devils Dread-Root_! (4000/4000)"

Suddenly the sun fully set and dark clouds grew into a twirling whirl wind of darkness as the great demon with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a snake. It towered over Kyu, looking down on him.

"And with nothing to save your Life Points, this duel will automatically go to me!" Dameon said. "Devils Dread-Root, attack his life points directly!"

"Activate magic card!" Kyu quickly announced as the devil god's tail rose up, ready to strike. "_Scapegoat_!"

"Hmm, well played. Looks like you didn't waste your cards after all." Dameon smirked.

"By activation, I bring forth four _Sheep Tokens_! (4x 0/0)" Kyu announced as four tiny sheep appeared. The god let its tail fall on the white sheep, destroying it instantly.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Dameon announced.

"Draw..." Kyu announced, drawing his next card. Kyu gasped at the card he had now drawn.

"By the look of your face, I'm guessing you've drawn a card that my master should have had in his hands..." Dameon smiled.

"He's right... I've just drawn Saint Goddess of The Gale..." Kyu thought to himself. "Well if I'm destined to use this card, then I should use it for good... But I'll need three sacrifices."

"Well?" Dameon said.

"Activate face down card, _Pot of Greed_!" Kyu announced, then swiftly drawn his two cards. "Now! I summon _Seraphim Therapist_ in defense mode! (1000/1000)"

"Excellent choice..." Dameon smiled as a female angel appeared, crouching down and praying. "But still whatever do, you won't destroy Devils Dread-Root again."

"If I've done it before, I can do it again!" Kyu said, holding his hopes high. "My Seraphim Therapist allows me to special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand, to the field but it won't be able to attack! Now I summon _Critter_ in defense mode! (600/1000)"

Suddenly furry creature with three eyes materialized to the field, next to his Seraphim Therapist. "My turn ends..." Kyu announced.

"Draw!" Dameon announced, drawing his next card. "Devils Dread-Root, destroy his Critter!"

The giant demon rose its tail, then thrashed it down onto Kyu's monster, destroying it easily. "You've activated my monsters special effect! It allows me to add one monster with an attack of fifteen hundred or less from my deck and add it to my hand!" Kyu said, taking his deck out and looking for a card. "I choose Tortoise Cannon!"

"Hmph..." Dameon smiled. "My turn ends..."

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing a card, making three cards in his hand. "Now! Activate magic card, _Raise Dead_! Which I use to bring back _Critter_! (600/1000)"

"Hmmm..." Dameon said to himself.

"Now! I use Seraphim Therapist's ability to automatically summon _Tortoise Cannon_! (1000/2000)" Kyu announced as a mechanical turtle with a giant cannon on its shell appeared on the field.

"And now you summon the mighty Lux God!" Dameon said, feeling chills go down his spine.

"Now! I sacrifice Seraphim Therapist, Critter, and Tortoise Cannon to summon this..." Kyu went on as a wind picked up, green leaves flew by as a mystical wind flew around the two duelist. "_Saint Goddess of The Gale_! (4000/4000)"

Suddenly a giant flower bulb grew, it began to open, revealing a woman in a long white gown and long green hair. She opened her arms, letting all the white wind fly out.

"No way..." Dameon said, shocked and amazed.

"By summoning this goddess, your Devil God is automatically destroyed!" Kyu said.

"What how!" Dameon said in shock.

"Lux Gods are what keep the devils out of control! And with light overwhelming Darkness, your devil god is destroyed!" Kyu said as the goddess sent a wave of leaves toward The Devils Dread-Root, overwhelming it and destroying it.

"No..." Dameon growled. Suddenly he smiled again. "Well my job's done. I'll surrender now..."

Dameon placed his hand over his duel disk, causing it to shut down the holograms. "You would've beaten me easily. But now that I got a good taste of a Lux God, there's no way I can defeat you." Dameon smiled.

"So what's the message!" Kyu asked.

"There are nine Duel Professors within the school. Each fitted with an awesome deck and disguised as a student." Dameon said. "They'll be hard to track down because you never know who could be a Card Professor working for us."

"Anyone?" Kyu said.

"Even one of your dearest friends." Dameon smiled. "But they'll reveal themselves to you some time. And they'll be dueling to gain back Saint Goddess of The Gale!"

"Err..." Kyu growled. "Not if I can beat them with it first!"

"See, that's the problem... I mean we only have two and Von Bourg is keeping them to himself. So it'd only be fair not to use it. If you really were a true duelist, you'd play fairly, right?" Dameon said, shrugging.

"Owning a god card is like having something you could never have, and yet it's dangerous to possess such a indestructible monster. You can count on me not using it." Kyu said.

"Good, because these Card Professors like to play no strings attached." Dameon smiled deviously. "They are known as The Killer 9. But remember if you lose we gain back the god card."

"So what about The Devils Dread-Root..." Kyu asked.

"Heh, this?" Dameon said, holding the card. "This, I'll be giving back to Von Bourg. It was his anyway you had no right to take it."

Kyu growled. "Well, Kyu-Haru, see you around, that is, if you can survive..." Dameon cackled, then jumped off into the sea. He landed into a motor boat and drove off.

Kyu looked off into the sea dead at night, then back at the school. "I should report this to Seto Kaiba..." Kyu said walking back to the school.

The next day, Kyu had met up with Seto Kaiba in his office. "I was told there were nine Card Professors in the school, dressed as students. I don't know how long they've been here, but they're after the god card..." Kyu said, showing him.

"I see..." Kaiba said. "Tell you what. I'm not going to alarm the school. Just doing that might stir something up. We can't trust anyone now. You can't even trust your friends..."

"But..." Kyu went on.

Outside the office, Sophia and Genesis homed in onto the conversation. "So more bad guys?" Sophia said.

"Looks like it..." Genesis sighed. "Let's spread the word..."

"Ok!" Sophia said as the two got ready to run off, but then they stopped in front of Doxx. "Oh hey..."

"You two aren't up to something are you?" Doxx said.

"Shouldn't you be in the medical center?" Genesis said.

"No, they released me and the others." Doxx said as Hide, Yukie, and Violet appeared.

"I think it'd be wise to..." Kaiba went on, but then a racket went on outside of the office.

"Let me go!" Sophia screamed as Yukie held her by her arm.

"Tell us what you were planning to do!" Yukie said.

"Don't make it harder for yourselves..." Violet said.

Suddenly the door opened and Kaiba looked out. "What is the meaning of this!" He yelled.

"They jumped us for no reason!" Sophia wailed.

"You all, in here now..." Kaiba said.

One by one they all entered until they were all lined up. "What's going on, Kyu?" Hide whispered.

"Quiet..." Kaiba said. "Now, Kyu-Haru has allowed me to know that there is a organization of nine card professors in this school known as The Killer 9. If I'm going to have these guys starting trouble in my school, I'd expect you all to get this done."

"Why do we always get dragged into this kind of stuff!" Genesis complained.

"Genesis dear... Quiet..." Kaiba said rudely. "I'm depending on all of you to help me and Kyu out here."

"Yes sir." Everyone but Kyu said.

"Dismissed..." Kaiba said as the seven left.

"Great, stuck with the losers again..." Sophia muttered as she and Genesis took off in a different direction.

"So who do you think these guys are?" Yukie asked Kyu.

"I have no idea. The guy I dueled yesterday took The Devils Dread-Root. If these Card Professors are really strong, I might have a disadvantage." Kyu sighed.

"Don't worry, we're here to help." Doxx said, patting Kyu's back.

"Besides we have Violet and Kyu, you guys are like the strongest out of all of us. We shouldn't have a hard time." Hide smiled.

Kyu and Hide separated from the group, getting back to class. As they entered they saw two familiar faces. "Harem... and Pulce..." Hide said.

"Hey, Kyu, Hide!" Harem said.

"Hey haven't seen you guys for like months! How've you guys been doing?" Hide asked.

"Alright. We heard all the commotion of the Rare Hunters, we thought we'd stop by, make sure everything was going ok." Pulce said.

"How've you been doing, Kyu?" Harem asked.

"Alright..." Kyu said, not seeming enthusiastic.

"Kyu's been having a rough time." Hide whispered to Harem and Pulce.

"Don't worry we'll be here to help if anything bad happens." Pulce said happily.

The teacher ordered everyone to sit as Harem and Pulce sat by watching the class. "What's wrong Kyu? You're usually asleep by now, but your wide awake..." Hide asked.

"Seems strange that Harem and Pulce would be here... Aren't they only here to do Punishment Duels?" Kyu said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they'd be apart of The Killer 9. They're our friends..." Hide said.

"Seto Kaiba told me to not trust my friends..." Kyu said.

"What? Is he saying you can't trust me?" Hide said.

"Don't worry Hide... I've known you since elementary school... But Harem and Pulce... I'm just getting a bad vibe from them." Kyu said.

Night fell and everyone was asleep in bed. Kyu lay at the top bunk of his bed, thinking. He couldn't sleep and it bothered Hide.

"Kyu, are you ok?" Hide asked.

"Fine... I'm just not feeling myself lately..." Kyu confessed. "I guess it's all the pressure that everyone's putting on me... To expect me to be the best..."

"Kyu you shouldn't be worrying. We will help you handle these guys!" Hide said.

"But what happens when you guys fail... What if the shadow realm comes back..." Kyu said.

"Don't worry about it Kyu... You're getting yourself worked up for nothing!" Hide said, yawning.

"You're right... I need to relax..." Kyu said, closing his eyes.

As the water hit the beach, making splashes. Within a care stood seven other figures. "Boss, we've sent two of the Card Professors out..." A dark voice said into a radio.

"Which ones?" Von Bourg's voice replied.

"The two that work for Duelist Academy, they'll make great traps for our little friends." The voice said back.

"Good..." Von Bourg said. "We strike tomorrow..."

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Hide**: Ack! Looks like Kyu was right! Harem and Pulce are working for The Killer 9! Now Pulce has challenged Kyu. Kyu is up against Pulce's No Monster Deck, how will Kyu pull out? Next chapter is Kyu VS Deck of No Monsters! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand into 1 Fusion Monster.

**Seraphim Lionhart**: Level 12 / 3000/2500/ Light / Angel / Fusion / Desc: "Seraphim Guardner" + "Seraphim Gunner" + "Seraphim Saber". Decrease all of your opponent's face-up monsters by 500 for each Light-Type monster in your graveyard.

**Change of Heart**: MAGIC / Desc: Take control of 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field for the remainder of the turn.

**De-Fusion**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 face up Fusion Monster back to your Fusion Deck. Return all Fusion Material monsters back to the field which created that Fusion Monster.

**Seraphim Guardner**: Level 4 / 1000/2000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Seraphim Gunner**: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ The Attack points of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Seraphim Saber**: Level 4 / 1600/1500/ Light / Angel / Desc: The ATK of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Scapegoat**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (Level 1 / 0/0/ Earth / Beast) to the field. These Tokens cannot be used as a Sacrifice Summon.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.

**Seraphim Therapist**: Level 4 / 1000/1000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The ATK and DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field. During each of your Standby Phases you may Special Summon 1 Level 4 Monster Card from your hand, to the field. The summoned monster cannot attack during your Battle Phase.

**Critter**: Level 3 / 1000/600/ Dark / Demon / Desc: When this card is sent to the Graveyard, from your field, you can take 1 monster with an ATK of 1500 or less from your Deck, show it to your opponent, and add it to your hand.Your deck is then shuffled.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.

**Tortoise Cannon**: Level 4 / 1000/2000/ Water / Reptile / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face-up Level 4 or lower monster to do damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to half of the Monster's ATK.


	57. Kyu VS Deck of No Monsters

**57. Kyu Vs Deck of No Monsters**

* * *

It was during the day, in the middle of class that Kyu and Hide were in. "Kyu you seem better today..." Hide whispered.

"I guess it's because I'm more confident now..." Kyu smiled. "But I know Harem and Pulce aren't here just to check on things..."

"Give it a rest! Harem and Pulce are our friends!" Hide said.

Suddenly the teacher interrupted. "Kyu-Haru, note for you." The teacher said, waving a enclosed envelope. Kyu quickly walked down the stairs, taking it. "Go ahead and take some privacy reading it."

As Kyu walked out, he stood leaning against the wall for a bit. He was hesitant, knowing if he opened it, something bad would be telling him something.

Suddenly Hide walked out. "What're you doing..." Kyu asked.

"To Mr. Nakagawa, it's bathroom break, to me it's just helping you on this mission." Hide said. "Did you read it yet?"

"No..." Kyu said, ripping open the seal, taking a heavy sigh. He took out the note. "If you'd like, meet your first Card Professor at the Coast Caves."

"We have no choice. If we avoid this, then it won't go away! Or worse, they'll come after you!" Hide said.

"Ok I'll do it..." Kyu said.

"I'll come too. If there's some sort of trap, I'll be there to do anything I can!" Hide said.

Kyu and Hide arrived at the beach. It was a nice summer filled day, but as they looked upon the cave, it was like their very souls were being pulled in.

"I alerted the others, but apparently they can't get out of class now." Hide said as Kyu walked in. "Hey wait up!"

A couple minutes later, they arrived to a wide lit room full of torches. "Glad to see you've come, Kyu-Haru, and Ryou Hide." A female voice said.

"I predicted you'd be the one to be here... Pulce!" Kyu said as Pulce revealed herself.

"Kyu..." Pulce smiled evilly.

"Why are you working for Von Bourg?" Kyu asked.

"I can answer that one for ya." Harem's voice replied, revealing himself.

"Harem too?" Hide said.

"Just to let you know, we're not working as Rare Hunters. It's just that we're actual Card Professors. And Von Bourg plans to pay us big time." Harem said.

"Von Bourg is a bad person! He'll leave you to nothing if you trust a bad person like him!" Kyu said.

"You don't get it, Kyu." Pulce said, stepping forward. "Von Bourg says he'll give us such cards we can't imagine! We're Card Professors, we strive on rare, and powerful cards! How can we say no?"

"I'll help you with that! If you're working for the enemy, then you're an enemy to us!" Kyu said, jumping up to the small flat island surrounded by water.

"Ok Kyu... You're asking for it, then you're getting it!" Pulce said, revealing her duel disk.

Hide cocked his head at Pulce's Duel Disk. It was a spiral strip of metal wrapped around her arm full of slots. "What type of duel disk is that?" Hide asked.

"This duel disk, made from Kaiba Corps officials, gives me the advantage I need with my type of deck..." Pulce smiled, throwing back her long black hair.

"That's right, you work with a deck with absolutely no monsters." Kyu said.

"Right, so let's start this duel!" Pulce said as her duel disk lit up with pink and red lights.

"Ok!" Kyu said as his duel disk folded out. Pulce fitted her deck nicely on a deck holster on top of her wrist while Kyu slid his deck into his deck holster.

"Duel!" Pulce and Kyu announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"I'll move first!" Kyu said, drawing his first card. "Now! I summon _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)"

Suddenly a machine materialized to the field, punching its fists together. Kyu looked at the rest of his hand. "I know Pulce will start out by controlling my own monster. I'll have to be prepared." Kyu thought.

"Hmm, this boy doesn't know the rest of my deck all that well." Pulce smiled, awaiting the end turn.

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!" Kyu announced as two face down card materialized behind his X Head Cannon.

"Draw!" Pulce announced, drawing her first card. "Activate magic card, _Change of Heart_!"

"No!" Hide said.

"With this card your X Head Cannon becomes mine!" Pulce said as the machine began to float to Pulce's side of the field.

"Reveal trap card! _Condemned Activity_!" Kyu announced. "With this trap, the effect of any control shifting is negated!"

"Oh poo..." Pulce said as Kyu's X Head Cannon floated back to his side of the field. "But with that I've gotten rid of one of your traps."

"What?" Kyu said.

"Activate magic card, _Nibelung Ring_!" Pulce announced, sliding the magic card into her customized duel disk.

"What's that?" Kyu said as a ring magically appeared to the field.

"With this, it'll equip to your X Head Cannon!" Pulce said as the rig fitted onto the machine's neck. "And with that, your monster won't be able to attack."

"Seems simple..." Kyu thought.

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Pulce smiled.

"Draw..." Kyu announced, ready to draw his card.

"Not so fast!" Pulce said, holding her hand forward to stop him. "The effect of Nibelung Ring forces the owner to draw two cards! And any monsters you draw will be sent to your graveyard!"

"No way!" Kyu thought. "I won't be able to summon any monsters if I discard them when I draw them..."

Kyu drew his two cards and sighed, seeing a monster card. "I discard Kuriboh to my graveyard." He said, sliding the card into his graveyard holster.

"But now! I summon _Gil Gars_! (1800/1200)" Kyu announced as an armored demon wielding a long sword materialized to the field. "Gil Gars! Attack her life points directly!"

"Activate trap card!" Pulce announced. "_Reversal strike_!"

"What's that?" Kyu said as her trap card flipped up.

"With this, your attack is reversed to your X Head Cannon!" Pulce smiled as Gil Gars slashed into a barrier, sending a wave back. Suddenly X Head Cannon began to rust. "And its attack points decrease by how much attack points your Gil Gars has!"

"Errg..." Kyu growled as his X Head Cannon's attack strength reduced to 0. "My turn ends..."

"I can see you're getting frustrated. I guess my intimidation is getting to you." Pulce smiled.

"I'm not intimidated by a person with no monsters in their deck." Kyu said.

"Then let me show you what I can really do." Pulce smiled, drawing her next card. "Now! I reveal my face down card, _Goddess Skuld's Oracle_!"

"What?" Kyu said as her magic card flipped up. Suddenly a young girl in a wide dress and two long blue pony tails materialized.

"That's not all! I'll also activate _Goddess Belldandy's Guardian_ and _Goddess Urd's Altar_!" Pulce announced as a long pink haired and orange short haired women appeared on the field, wearing similar dresses to Skuld's Oracle.

"What are those?" Kyu said, mystified by the three goddesses as they stood before him.

"These will decide this duel for you. You just have to wait until your Standby Phase." Pulce smiled. "I'll set one last card face down and end my turn!"

"Pulce's field is totally taken up, she if that face down card of hers is not any good to her, I can start taking out her life points!" Kyu smiled.

"And before you draw! Remember the effect of my Nibelung Ring, you must draw two cards and discard any monsters!" Pulce said, pointing at Kyu.

"I haven't forgotten..." Kyu said, drawing his next two cards. "I've drawn no monsters what so ever!"

"Hmph..." Pulce smiled. "Now! Activate Goddess Skuld's Oracle!"

Suddenly the blue haired goddess rose her staff up and began to glow. "You must draw three cards and I'll be able to rearrange them of my choice, but you won't be able to see." Pulce explained.

"Ok..." Kyu said, taking his next three cards, then showing them to Pulce.

"Hmm, Fusion, Wing of Evolution, and Inferno Man Tempest..." Pulce smiled in the order she said in her head. "Bring your third card to the front!"

Kyu did as he was told, placing the three cards back on top of his deck. "Now, activate Goddess Belldandy's Guardian!" Pulce announced. "By its effect, if I guess the right type of card on the first card of your deck, it'll be brought to the field!"

"What? Why would you use that kind of card?" Kyu wondered. "She already knows what I have."

"Now! Bring forth your Monster Card!" Pulce announced. "And by automatically guessing right, your monster is placed in face down defense position!"

Suddenly the horizontal card hologram appeared before Kyu, next to his Gil Gars. "And finally! Activate Goddess Urd's Altar!" Pulce announced. "Once I guess the card I just put onto your field, it'll automatically be destroyed!"

"No way! This was her plan, using these three magic cards to slowly deplete all monsters in my deck!" Kyu gasped.

"Yup." Pulce smiled. "Now, destroy his _Inferno Man Tempest_!"

Suddenly the flaming warrior appeared then vanished. "Your deck will soon be like mine, monster-less" Pulce smiled evilly.

"Well now I can continue my turn." Kyu said, looking at his hand. "And by the looks of it, sending my monster into my graveyard is infact a good play."

"What!" Pulce said.

"Reveal magic card, _Raise Dead_!" Kyu announced as the magic card rose up. "And I'll use it to bring back _Inferno Man Tempest_! (2500/1000)"

"No..." Pulce growled.

"Inferno Man Tempest, attack her life points directly!" Kyu commanded.

"Activate trap card, _Compulsory Evacuation Device_!" Pulce announced. "By this trap card's activation, I'll return your Inferno Man Tempest back to your hand!"

Suddenly Kyu's flame warrior transformed into a glowing orb, floating to Kyu's hand and returning as a card. "That's ok." Kyu smiled. "Gil Gars! Attack her life points directly!"

The sword wielding demon launched forward, slashing across Pulce's chest. Pulce screamed in pain as she tried to regain her balance. "Pulce!" Harem said worriedly as her life points reduced to 2200.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Kyu announced, his life points at a full 4000. His X Head Cannon remained on the field with zero attack strength and equipped with Nibelung Ring and now with one face down card and Gil Gars.

"Draw..." Pulce announced, now having two cards in her hand. "Activate field magic card, _Cloud 9_!"

"Huh?" Kyu said. Suddenly pink fluffy clouds started to appear above them in the cave ceiling.

"With this field magic card, I'll be able to play magic and trap cards on my monster card zone!" Pulce snickered.

"No way! Now I'll have to deal with double of what I had to already worry about!" Kyu gasped.

"Now! Activate magic card, _Pot of Greed_!" Pulce announced, then drawing her two cards. "Now, prepare for a magic card none like you've seen!"

"And what's that!" Kyu said, not feeling nervous at all.

"Now! I activate this, _Reanimation_!" Pulce announced, activating the card. Suddenly a cauldron appeared on the field with bubbling purple liquid inside. "With this permanent magic card, by sacrificing one hundred of my life points, I'll be able to use one of my already used magic or trap cards and turn them into Magic or Trap Tokens!"

"Weird! You're actually making your own cards into monsters!" Kyu said, a little bit weirded out by this.

"Right! Now I activate Reanimation's ability! By sacrificing one hundred life points (LP: 2100) I'll bring forth my first _Magic Token_! (100/100)" Pulce announced as a glowing Pot of Greed magic card appeared. It had a devilish face snickering at Kyu.

"It's weak, but it can be another one of her defenses against my monsters..." Kyu thought.

"If you're thinking now that I'm only defending myself, you're wrong!" Pulce smiled. "I'll activate the last card in my hand! _Ryoku_!"

"Ryoku..." Kyu growled.

"By that priceless look, you know what this card does!" Pulce snickered.

"It'll decrease the attack of my monster by half..." Kyu said.

"And take the other half and add it to my Magic Token!" Pulce giggled as Kyu's Gil Gar's attack strength reduced to 600 and Pulce's Magic Token to 700. "Attack now, Magic Token!"

The magic token formally known as Pot of Greed launched forward, tearing chunks out of the monster and destroying it. Kyu watched as his life points reduced to 3900.

Pulce smiled. "The Lux God is mine..." She said.

"Not if I deplete all your life points..." Kyu smiled.

"Not if I send your monsters away!" Pulce said.

"What makes you so sure. You returned my Inferno Man Tempest back to my hand! And I still haven't heard a rule against sacrificing my X Head Cannon!" Kyu said.

"No!" Pulce gasped.

"You see what's happening now, Pulce..." Kyu said. "Your too busy keeping track of what your adding to your field of magic and trap cards you don't notice the little things."

"My turn ends..." Pulce announced with no cards in her hand.

"My turn..." Kyu announced calmly.

"Nibelung Ring activates..." Pulce said sadly.

Kyu drew his two cards, drawing both Seraphim Gunner and Seraphim Guardner. "I'll send these two to my graveyard."

"Goddess Skuld, Belldandy, and Urd is activated." Pulce said as the three goddesses began to glow. Kyu drew his three cards. "Second one on top."

Kyu did as he was told, placing his second card to the top of his deck. "Bring up your monster..." Pulce said with no other hope. "Y Dragon Head..."

"Now! Activate magic card, _Tempest_!" Kyu announced. "This destroys all magic and trap cards on the field!"

Suddenly there was a giant whirl wind, collecting the three goddesses, Pulce's Cloud 9 magic card, her Reanimation, Nibelung Ring, and her Magic Token.

"Your field is empty and ready for an on coming strike!" Kyu said. "I sacrifice X Head Cannon to summon _Inferno Man Tempest_! (2500/1000)"

Suddenly the flaming warrior materialized to the field, unleashing a flame burst. "Attack her life points directly!" Kyu commanded.

The flame warrior charged. "No!" Harem screamed, diving in front of Pulce.

"Harem no!" Pulce screamed as Kyu's warrior punched Harem's chest. Harem let out a loud grumble, falling to his knee as Pulce's life points reduced to 0.

"What... are you doing..." Kyu said in total shock.

"She's my friend... I won't let her lose like that..." Harem said, before falling over.

Pulce growled. "My job is over..." She growled.

"Wait we still have to face Harem!" Kyu said, holding up a fist.

"Not in this state! Some other day!" Pulce said, hoisting Harem over her shoulder and jumping into a motor boat, driving off.

"No!" Kyu said.

"Let it go, Kyu... We can wait a day." Hide said.

"What has gotten into those two... They were never this cruel when we faced them for the first time..." Kyu sighed. "I just wonder... Who else will I be facing..."

Kyu and Hide walked back outside, and back into the school. "Hey Kyu!" Yukie said, greeting them.

"Yukie..." Hide said.

"What's wrong?" Yukie asked, seeing Kyu's depressed face.

"It turns out, Pulce and Harem are in this Killer 9 group." Hide said.

"No way! I'd never expect them!" Yukie said, surprised.

Kyu took a big sigh, then put a smile on. "Wow! I know Pulce and Harem are doing something wrong, but still! It was a great duel!" He said, holding up a peace sign.

"D'oh!" Yukie and Hide blurted, practically falling over.

"I don't know about you, but how about an early lunch!" Kyu said.

"Now? But we have class!" Hide said.

"it's on me!" Kyu said, giving Hide and noogie. The three began to walk off happily.

"Although bad things have been going on, I just need to put up a good attitude about it! Then nothing can come through me!" Kyu thought happily.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: Awesome! A new celebrity Duelist has come to visit, his name is Frederich Gordon! He's gota killer master ninja deck! Killer? Could he be apart of The Killer 9?

**Yukie**: He's so hot!

**Kyu**: Yukie goes head over heels for this guy...

**Hide**: Too bad Frederich doesn't care much for his fans.

**Kyu**: Yeah, when Yukie tries to make friends, he tosses her aside, but with hope she challenges him to a duel, hoping to gain some love and compassion! Next chapter is Yukie's Love Duel! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Change of Heart**: MAGIC / Desc: Take control of 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field for the remainder of the turn.

**Condemned Activity**: TRAP / Desc: Negate and effect that causes monsters to switch control.

**Nibelung Ring**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: The monster equipped with this card cannot Attack, Shift Position, or activate any effects as long as this card is equipped to a monster. The owner of the equipped monster must draw 2 cards during their Draw Phase. Any Monster Cards drawn are immediately discarded to their Graveyard.

**Gil Gars**: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ Dark / Demon.

**Reversal Strike**: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and decrease a monster, other than the attacking card, ATK by the same amount of ATK the attacking monster has.

**Goddess Skuld's Oracle**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During each of your opponent's Standby Phase, your opponent must draw 3 cards from their Deck. You may rearrange the cards in any order and place them back onto your opponent's Deck. You opponent cannot see the cards.

**Goddess Belldandy's Guardian**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During each of your opponent's Standby Phase, guess which type of card is on top of your opponent's Deck (Magic, Monster, Trap). If guessed right, your opponent must set the card on the field (Monster cards are placed in face-down defense position).

**Goddess Urd's Altar**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During each of your opponent's Standby Phase, guess the name of a face-down card on your opponent's side of the field. If guessed correctly, destroy the card automatically.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.

**Inferno Man Tempest**: Level 6 / 2500/1000/ Fire / Warrior / Desc: You can sacrifice this monster to Special Summon 1 monster from your graveyard, increase the selected monster's ATK and DEF by 1000.

**Compulsory Evacuation Device**: TRAP / Desc: Return 1 Monster on the field, to its owner's hand.

**Cloud 9**: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card is face-up on the field you can play Magic and Trap cards on your Monster Card zones.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.

**Reanimation**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: You can sacrifice 100 Life Points to convert any Magic or Trap cards destroyed after activation into "Magic Tokens" or "Trap Tokens" (Level 1 / 100/100/ Dark / Demon). There is no limit to amount of "Magic Tokens" or "Trap Tokens" on the field. This effect can only be used once during each of your Main Phases. (The "Magic Tokens" and "Trap Tokens" are still counted as Magic/Trap cards)

**Ryoku**: MAGIC / Desc: Until the end of the turn, decrease the ATK of 1 monster by half and increase the ATK of another monster by the same amount.

**Tempest**: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field.


	58. Yukie's Love Duel

**58. Yukie's Love Duel**

* * *

"One, two, three, draw!" Kyu and the rest of his class announced, practicing their draw.

"That's right class, keep going at that for fifteen minutes..." Mimura said, dozing off in his desk while reading a magazine.

"One two three, draw! One two three, draw!" The class went over and over again.

"This is boring!" Kyu thought, watching Hide getting tired.

Kyu looked to his right to see Yukie, not seeming to care, and just drawing without counting and randomly. She seemed pretty happy. "What's up Yukie?" Kyu whispered.

"Frederich Gordon... He's coming to visit the school today!" Yukie said happily.

"Who's that?" Kyu asked.

Yukie suddenly gasped loudly. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO FREDERICH GORDON IS!" She screamed loudly in shock.

Kyu sort of chuckled as the whole class stopped to see Yukie's big scene. "Yukie, Kyu-Haru, step outside..." Mimura said.

"Sorry about that..." Yukie said, blushing as they both leaned against the wall.

"That's ok, I know you're pretty excited for this guy..." Kyu chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Yup! Frederich Gordon is like the most hottest duelist ever! He uses his strong Ninja Deck to take down anyone! He;s like one of the most best duelists ever!" Yukie said happily. "And he's been invited to make an appearance in Duelist Academy today! I can't wait!"

"Maybe I can duel this guy! There's always time for just fooling around." Kyu said. "If he's that popular of a duelist, he must be really strong."

Soon enough the bell rang and Hide came out. "What was up with that?" Hide said, looking at Yukie weirdly as she blushed again.

"Ahh, so this guy must be really popular with the girls!" Hide said as they discussed during lunch.

"Yup! All the girls are raving about him!" Yukie chuckled happily.

"No wonder us guys don't know these things..." Kyu shrugged. "Kind of strange though, that this is occurring after the message from Dameon..."

"No way! Frederich would never be one of them! He's too famous and rich to be all into this stuff!" Yukie said.

"That's the thing about celebrities. We'd probably need to see to it that he's not apart of The Killer 9. Plus, Harem and Pulce are still out there." Hide said.

"Alright, we'll check it out." Kyu said.

An hour later, the three arrived to the crowded area where Frederich sat at a desk, signing autographs. There were a lot of girls squealing everywhere.

As Yukie, Kyu, and Hide made their way up to him, Frederich looked at them. "Haven't gotten much boy fans, you two must be the firsts." Frederich sort of laughed as Hide and Kyu turned red.

"Oh my gosh! I love you so much!" Yukie squealed.

"Heard that before..." Frederich yawned. Frederich was dressed in a snappy white suit and had a nice shining black hair form the bottles of hair gel he probably used to get it right.

"So what's your name..." Frederich said to Yukie.

"Yu-yu-Yukie, sir!" Yukie said.

"Yume..." Frederich said, writing it down onto a photograph of himself and handing it to Yukie.

"Oh my gosh! I'll never leave this out of my sight!" Yukie said happily.

"But he spelled your name wrong..." Hide said.

"Who cares! He's so special in my heart! Oh!" Yukie said with dreamy eyes.

"No please move aside..." Frederich said, sort of annoyed.

"Hmm, this guy may attract girls, but he's not much of a gentleman..." Kyu said.

"What are you saying!" Yukie screamed. Suddenly all the girls surrounding him glared at him.

"You dare criticize the great Frederich Gordon!" All the girls screamed.

"Heh heh.." Hide said, trying to hide as he felt on the spot. Kyu too also looked nervous.

As the girls stared down at Kyu and Hide, Yukie got her chance to talk with Frederich. "Wow, you're so awesome..." She said in a daze.

"Umm... Leave me alone..." Frederich said.

"But don't you love your fans?" Yukie said.

"Love! Ha! I despise all of you petty girls! It's always one after another, same words, same drool, same, look!" Frederich laughed, pointing at Yukie's face.

"What?" Yukie said, feeling a sudden break in her heart.

"I'm only doing this because Kaiba Seto is paying me to put some enthusiasm in the school, not to make you all feel special!" Frederich laughed.

"You jerk!" Yukie screamed, crumbling up her paper and throwing it at Frederich's face. "I've idolized you since I ever started playing Duel Monsters!"

"Life's tough kid, so as I was saying, move aside!" Frederich growled.

"Your not the great duelist I thought you were to be! You're seriously a real jerk!" Yukie said

"Trust me, Kid, I could face all these girls in a duel and win!" Frederich laughed.

"How bout just one! Me!" Yukie said, holding up her duel disk. "A person with a bad mind doesn't deserve to be a duelist, and that's just what you are!"

"Heh, like I care." Frederich smirked, holding up his duel disk.

Both Yukie and Frederich slid in their decks, causing their duel disks to open up. "Duel!" Frederich and Yukie announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"Hey look!" Kyu said, pointing to the center of the crowd where Yukie and Frederich began to start their duel. "What's going on?"

"Looks like Yukie's getting into a duel with Frederich..." Hide said.

"You make all of us feel special because we get to know you, but deep down you're just buying our hearts so you can ust get money! How cruel is that!" Yukie said, drawing her five cards.

"It gets me somewhere in life, unlike you who spends their whole life idolizing someone who doesn't seem to care about you little freaks!" Frederich smiled, drawing his five. "I move, draw!"

"I think Yukie's figured this guy is not all who he seems to be..." Kyu said.

Frederich looked at his first drawn cards. "I summon _Kunoichi Slayer_ in defense mode! (1300/1500)" He announced as a woman in a orange ninja suit appeared, her black hair tied up in a pony tail, and wielding a small kunai. She crouched down, defending herself from any on coming attacks. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"

"Draw!" Yukie announced, drawing her first card. "I'll summon _Back-Up Guardian_! (500/2000)"

"Here we go..." Kyu said.

"Next, I'll activate this magic card, _Guardian's Back-Up_!" Yukie announced as her magic card flipped up. "By activation, I can sacrifice my Back-Up Guardian to summon another Guardian monster from my hand!"

"Alright! This guy doesn't stand a chance!" Hide said as all the girls watched in awe.

"Now! I bring forth _Guardian Grarl_! (2500/1000)" Yukie announced as the big dinosaur warrior appeared on the field. "Destroy his Kunoichi Slayer!"

The dinosaur warrior charged forward, slashing the female ninja into two with his giant claw. Frederich smiled. "Activate Kunoichi Slayer's effect!" He announced. "By destroying my kunoichi, I can special summon another _Kunoichi Slayer_ to the field from my deck! (1500/1300)"

"Easy picking, your monsters are weak!" Yukie smiled.

"Yes, but my Kunoichi Slayer gains an additional five hundred attack points!" Frederich smiled. "Now! Reveal magic card, _Thousand Kunai's_!"

"What's that!" Yukie gasped.

"This magic card allows me to destroy any monster on your field if I have a ninja monster on my field!" Frederich smiled.

"No!" Yukie gasped as the female ninja stood up, holding a round of kunai's. She then threw them, and hundreds of others joined in, striking Yukie's guardian and destroying it.

"Heh, looks like you're not even worth the fight! Kunoichi Slayer, attack her life points directly!" Frederich called out, pointing.

The Kunoichi jumped into the air, ready to strike. Yukie looked up in shock as the female ninja struck at her with her small sword.

"Agh!" Yukie screamed, holding her shoulder in pain as her life points reduced to 2000.

"I'll set one more card face down and end my turn!" Frederich announced.

"Activate trap card..." Yukie announced.

"What?" Frederich said.

"Activate, _Damage Condenser_!" She said as her trap card flipped up and began to glow. "With this I can special summon any monster that has the same amount of attack points or lower with the damage I took previously."

"Heh, nice try kid but I doubt there's any other guardian you have that can take down my ninja..." Frederich smirked.

"That's where you're wrong!" Yukie said. "I summon _Guardian Hellfire_! (1900/1200)"

Suddenly there was a blaze of fire and a demon creature rose up. He had horns of a goat, the legs of a goat, but the full torso of a black demon with markings on its body.

"Heh, thought so." Frederich smirked.

"You thought wrong! I've summoned to monster so I can take a chunk out of your life points!" Yukie smiled. "But first! I'll activate this magic card, _Spark Cannon_!"

"Huh?" Frederich said as a giant lightning bolt shaped cannon appeared. Guardian Hellfire took it to his arms, resting it on his shoulder and crouching down.

"With this equipped to my guardian, it gains an additional five hundred attack points!" Yukie said as her goat demon grew to 2400. Yukie looked at her two remaining cards in her hand, frowning she didn't have the correct card to summon the guardian which was made for Spark Cannon. "Now I move to my Battle Phase, and my Guardian Hellfire's ability activates!"

"Heh..." Frederich smiled.

"By its effect, your monster loses attack points by half of how ever many attack points my guardian has!" Yukie smiled as the kunoichi began to glow a firery red color, reducing her attack points to 800.

"Errg no!" Frederich growled.

"Guardian Hellfire, attack!" Yukie called out, pointing forward.

The guardian pulled the trigger on Yukie's Spark Cannon, causing it to send a ball of electricity toward the female ninja, destroying her completely.

Yukie smiled, holding up a peace sign for victory. "Yeah!" She cheered as Frederich's life points reduced to 2400.

"You forget the effect of my Kunoichi Slayer's special ability! She allows me to bring back another _Kunoichi Slayer_ to the field but with five hundred more attack points! (1500+5002000)" Frederich smiled.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn!" Yukie announced.

"Draw..." Frederich announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I sacrifice my Kunoichi Ninja to summon this! _Death Ninja Gaiden_! (2500/1400)"

"What's that!" Yukie said in shock as the female ninja vanished, and a muscle bound ninja with dark blue clothing appeared, wielding a long sword on his back.

"This is your worries little girl." Frederich smirked. "By this card's effect, I gain three _Ninja Assassins_! (3x 500/500)"

Suddenly three puffs of white smoke appeared and three black ninjas appeared, each wielding a round of shurikens. "You won't be able to attack my Death Ninja Gaiden without going through my Ninja Assassins first!" Frederich smiled.

"Now! Death Ninja Gaiden, destroy her Guardian Hellfire now!" Frederich announced, pointing at Yukie's goat demon.

The ninja charged forward, running swiftly toward Guardian Hellfire. He unsheathed his sword and jumped into the air, then falling down, striking the demon and cutting it in half, destroying it along with Yukie's Spark Cannon, reducing Yukie's life points to 1800.

"Now! All three Ninja Assassins, attack her life points now!" Frederich hollered, pointing at Yukie. The three ninjas all ran up different walls until they both aligned themselves in the air. They then threw one shuriken each, striking Yukie.

Yukie screamed as they exploded around her, causing her life points to drop to 300.

"My turn ends..." Frederich smirked.

"I have only one more shot to beat this guy!" Yukie growled, drawing her next card. "Now! Activate magic card, _Pot of Greed_!"

Yukie swiftly drew her next two cards and smiled. "Now! I activate this, _Guardian Reformation_!" She announced, raising the magic card in the air. "By sacrificing half of my life points (LP: 150) I'll be able to bring back _Guardian Hellfire_! (1900/1200)"

Suddenly the goat demon reformed back onto the field, but wielding Spark Cannon. "How can you bring a monster back while still equipped to a equip card!" Frederich said.

"Guardian Reformation also lets me bring back the equip card that it was equipped with!" Yukie smiled. "Now I can summon this guy, _Guardian Shifter_! (1500/1300)"

"Heh, just building up an army of guardians, pathetic..." Frederich smiled as the blue suited warrior rose to the field.

"Now! I activate this, _Raise Dead_! So I can bring back _Guardian Grarl_! (2500/1000)" Yukie announced as the dinosaur warrior returned to the field.

"No..." Frederich growled.

"I have just enough to destroy all your life points by destroying your Ninja Assassins!" Yukie smiled. "Guardian Shifter, destroy his Ninja Assassin Token!"

The warrior charged forward, his fists lighting up with electricity.

"Activate trap card, _Defending Ambush Force_!" Frederich announced. "By activation you won't be able to touch my Ninja warriors!"

"No!" Yukie gasped as Frederich's trap card shot a net at Guardian Shifter, catching him and slamming him back to Yukie's side of the field.

"And with no other cards in your hand, you're hopeless little girl!" Frederich laughed.

"No!" Kyu and Hide said.

"My turn, draw!" Frederich announced.

"I tired my hardest..." Yukie thought.

"Death Ninja Gaiden, destroy her Guardian Shifter now!" Frederich announced, pointing forward. The ninja jumped up, then slashed down across the guardian's chest with his sword, causing the guardian to explode into digital pieces.

Yukie looked sadly as her life points reduced to 0. "Now you see, little girl! I have it all and you're just nothing!" Frederich laughed.

Kyu stood there growling as Frederich laughed on at Yukie who felt embarrassed. The other girls looked in sympathy to Yukie as she walked off.

"That's enough!" Kyu yelled, stepping up.

"Frederich, you're nothing but a low life money eating man!" Kyu said.

"Is that so?" Frederich laughed. "So what have you done that's so great in your life."

"I gained trust in my friends. Maybe if you had some then you wouldn't be such a bad guy." Kyu growled.

"Friends? I don't need friends when I'm filthy stinking rich!" Frederich laughed.

"You're a horrible person to let down all your fans like that!" Kyu growled. "And you do it all just so you can get paid!"

"So what, are you here to just make a cute speech or are you going to do something about it?" Frederich laughed.

"Fine, if you want me to take action, I will!" Kyu said. "I challenge you to a duel! If I win you're going to have to apologize to the whole school!"

"And if I win... Then not only to you become my little servant boy, but you're going to have to forfeit your life in Duelist Academy. I can't have you ruining my style here. Seto Kaiba pays good money." Frederich laughed.

"I'm willing to take that risk to make reveal the real you!" Kyu said.

"This shall be interesting." Frederich laughed.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Hide**: This is in deed going to be an interesting duel! Kyu challenges Frederich to a duel, to show everyone the true 'idol' he is. But Frederich proves to be a slightly powerful duelist than Kyu imagined. Next chapter is Dueling For Lost Hope! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Kunoichi Slayer**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: When this card is destroyed by Battle, Special Summon 1 "Kunoichi Slayer" from your deck, to the field and increase that card's ATK by 500.

**Back-Up Guardian**: Level 4 / 500/2200/ Dark / Demon.

**Guardian's Back-Up**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face-up "Back-Up Guardian" on the field to Special Summon 1 monster with "Guardian" in its name to the field.

**Guardian Grarl**: Level 5 / 2500/1000/ Wind / Dinosaur / Desc: This card can only be Summoned Normally, Flip, or Special Summoned when there is a "Gravity Axe" on the field. If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it without any sacrifices.

**Thousand Kunai's**: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if there is a face-up monster on the field with "Ninja" or "Kunoichi" in its name. Destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.

**Damage Condenser**: TRAP / Desc: During the turn in which you take Damage to your Life Points, Special Summon 1 Monster from your deck with an ATK equal to less to the amount of damage taken.

**Guardian Hellfire**: Level 5 / 1900/1200/ Fire / Demon / Desc: This card cam only be Summoned Normally, Flip, or Special Summoned when there is a "Devil's Trident" on the field. During each of your Battle Phases, you can reduce the ATK of one of your opponent's monsters by half of the amount of ATK this card has for the remainder of the turn.

**Spark Cannon**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK. You can sacrifice 1 face-down Magic/Trap card from your field, to your graveyard to destroy 1 monster on the field. When this card's effect is activated, the equipped monster cannot attack during your Battle Phase

**Death Ninja Gaiden**: Level 6 / 2500/1400/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, Special Summon 3 "Ninja Assassin Tokens" to the field (Level 3 / 500/500/ Dark / Warrior) to the field. As long as there are "Ninja Assassin Tokens" on the field, this card cannot be targeted in battle or Monster Card effects.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.

**Guardian Reformation**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice half of your Life Points to Special Summon 1 monster with "Guardian" in its name that has been previously destroyed while equipped to a Equip Magic card, and equip the monster with the Equip Magic card is was equipped to.

**Guardian Shifter**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Summoned Normally, Flip, or Special Summoned when there is a "Spark Cannon" on the field. Each time this card deals damage to your opponent's Life Points, draw 1 card from your deck

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.

**Defending Ambush Force**: TRAP / Desc: Negate any attacks toward any face-up monsters with "Ninja" in their name for the remainder of the turn.


	59. Dueling For Lost Hope!

**59. Dueling For Lost Hope!**

* * *

"Read, Duel!" Kyu and Frederich announced as the girls cheered on for Kyu's win.

"This jerk! He deserves what's coming to him!" Yukie growled.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his first card. "Now! I summon _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)"

Suddenly a mechanical warrior appeared, it's round spiked ball for legs appearing and its powerful arms clashing together. "I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn!"

"My turn, draw!" Frederich announced. "Now! I set two cards face down, then activate this, _Elite Fighting Force_!"

"Huh? What's that?" Kyu said.

"Clueless boy, you're in for a doozy! By sacrificing my hand, I can special summon three monsters of the same name to the field!" Frederich said, discarding his entire hand. He then took out his deck, selecting three monsters. "Now! I summon all three of my _Kunoichi Slayer's_! (3x 1500/1300)"

"Err.." Kyu said as the the orange female ninja's appeared, raising their kunai's up, ready for an attack.

"But that's not all! They all gain an additional five hundred attack points due to the effect of my Elite Fighting Force!" Frederich smiled devilishly as all their attack points rose to 2000. "Kunoichi Slayer, destroy his X Head Cannon!"

The female ninja jumped into the air, her kunai glistening in the sun. She then threw it swiftly, hitting Kyu's machine right into its chest cavity, causing it to malfunction and explode. Kyu growled, shielding himself from the explosion as his life points dropped to 3800.

"This duel is as easy as pie!" Frederich laughed. "Kunoichi Slayers, attack his life points directly!"

"Kyu will lose if he can't do something!" Yukie said.

"Don't worry, Kyu is always prepared!" Hide smiled.

"Reveal magic card, _Scapegoat_!" Kyu announced as the two female ninja's jumped into the air, ready to strike. "By activation, I can bring forth four _Sheep Tokens_! (4x 0/0)"

"Err..." Frederich said as the two female ninja's threw their kunai's hitting two of the sheep, leaving two more. "I'll end my turn now."

"Draw!" Kyu announced suddenly surprised. "Yes, I drew Wings Of Evolution... But I'll have to wait, I can't afford to discard this card I have now... I can keep myself safe for another turn with Frederich having nothing else in his hand."

"Well? Still contemplating your next move?" Frederich said impatiently.

"I'll place on card face down and end my turn!" Kyu announced, knowing he placed Wings of Evolution down. "This should keep him at bay."

"Draw!" Frederich announced. "By the effects of Elite Fighting Force, one of my Kunoichi Slayers must be sacrificed."

Suddenly one of Frederich's female ninja's vanished. "So you must lose another one the next turn until they're all gone." Kyu figured.

"You guess right. But I have another plan for them." He smiled.

"Huh?" Kyu said.

"I sacrifice my two remaining Kunoichi Slayers so I can summon this! _Death Shogun Ninja_! (2700/2400)" He announced as a heavily armored ninja appeared, wielding a long flaming samurai sword and japanese mask.

"What is that!" Kyu gasped.

"Your impenetrable doom!" Frederich laughed. "Death Shogun Ninja, destroy his Scapegoat!"

The armored ninja charged forward, raising the sword over its head. The goat looked in shock as the sword came slashing down, destroying the token. "And by Shogun Ninja's effect you gain damage between the difference of my monster's attack and your monsters defense!"

"No way!" Kyu gasped as his life points reduced to 1100.

"Heh heh, yes way! Sooner or later you're destined to lose this duel!" Frederich laughed. "Also, Death Shogun Ninja's effect allows it one hundred more attack points each time I deal damage to your life points!"

"Argh, it'll just get stronger if I play weak monsters..." Kyu thought as the shogun began to glow, increasing its attack points to 2800.

"Who are you to chose my destiny!" Kyu said. "I believe I can win this, defeating a jerk like you is easy! I've done it many times in my life!"

"Well this will be your first loss." Frederich laughed. "My turn ends."

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his newest card. "Now! I reveal my face down card, _Wings of Evolution_!"

"What's that!" Frederich said as the magic card flipped up and began to shine brightly, blinding him a little.

"By this card's effect, when I discard two cards from my hand, I can evolve my remaining Sheep Token!" Kyu said as suddenly the one white sheep began to glow brightly. Giant wings expanded on its little body, then it began to evolve. It grew into a tall and mighty mountain goat, it's golden horns curling at the sides of its heads and its wings flapping, releasing bright feather. "Go, _Great Horned Jett_! (2800/1600)"

"No..." Frederich growled.

"Not only does my new monster have the ability to kick the ass of your ninja, but it's special effect kicks in! It special summons four new Sheep Tokens! (4x 0/0)" Kyu smiled as four white sheep tokens appeared to the field. "And you won't be able to attack my monster without going through my sheep tokens first!"

"Heh, I have a similar monster..." Frederich smiled.

"I know, but due to the fact you have no other cards in your hand, I doubt you won't be getting far!" Kyu smiled.

"We'll see about that..." Frederich smirked.

"I'll shift Great Horned Jett to defense position (1600/2800)" Kyu announced as the mountain goat's wings hovered

over in front of itself. "I'll set two cards face down, my turn ends!"

"Well you've made a big mistake, pal." Frederich laughed. "Activate magic card, _Pot of Greed_!"

Frederich drew his two cards and smiled. "Now! Activate magic card, _Cost Down_!" Frederich announced. "With this, all levels of monsters in my hand decrease by two!"

"And I predict what's coming..." Kyu said.

"You predict right! Now I summon _Death Ninja Gaiden_! (2500/1400)" Frederich announced as the black clothes ninja appeared, wielding a short samurai sword. "And it's effect activates! It'll bring up three _Ninja Assassins_! (3x 500/500)"

"Heh, you haven't even touched my life points!" Frederich laughed. "Now! Ninja Assassin, destroy his sheep token!"

The ninja leapt into the air, sending a wave of shurikens toward it. Kyu shielded himself from the tiny sheep's explosion of tiny digital pieces. "Activate trap card!" Kyu announced as his face down card flipped up "_Anger Core_!"

"What!" Frederich gasped.

"Once this card is activated, it increases the attack of all my level three or lower monsters by two thousand whenever you destroy one of my level three or lower monsters!" Kyu said happily as suddenly his tiny white sheep grew intense red with steam shooting out of their nose and ears. "But my monsters must stay in attack position as long as my Anger Core affects them!"

Kyu watched as all three of his sheep token grew to 2000 each. "Errr..." Frederich growled, being so close to winning the duel.

"That's not all I'll do!" Kyu smiled. "Activate magic card, _Brave Attack_!" Kyu commanded, his remaining face down card flipping up.

"No!" Frederich gasped in horror.

"By this card's effect, I can combine the attack of all of my attack positioned monsters and use them as one attack!" Kyu smiled. "Sheep Token, (6000/0) destroy his Defense Shogun Ninja!"

"Yeah!" Yukie cheered wildly.

"That Kyu! He's so awesome!" A girl squealed as others began to squeal for his victory.

The three tiny rage filled goats charged forward all together, bashing into the shogun, penetrating his armor and causing him to explode.

"Gaaah!" Frederich cried out, clenching his chest as he was pushed onto the ground, his life points reducing to 800.

"Heh, I've already taken out most of your life points in one play!" Kyu said, pumped with adrenalin.

"My turn ends..." He growled.

"Draw..." Kyu announced, drawing his next card and smiled. "And here's your last fated visit to Duelist Academy!"

"What do you mean!" Frederich growled.

"Now! I summon _Tortoise Cannon_! (1000/2000)" Kyu announced as a mechanical turtle materialized to the field, a giant cannon on its shell moved, pointing to Frederich. "Tortoise Cannon gives me the ability to sacrifice my own monsters, and deal damage to your life points by half of the sacrificed monster's ATK."

"No!" Frederich gasped.

"Now! Tortoise Cannon, launch Great Horned Jett!" Kyu commanded, pointing his hand forward. Suddenly the mountain goat magically appeared in the mechanical turtle's cannon. Suddenly it fired and the goat came flying forward, its golden shining horns pointed toward Frederich.

Everyone shut their eyes, fearing they'd feel his pain as a large explosion broke loose. Frederich fell to his knee, clenching his side as his life points to 0.

"Your done!" Kyu said. "Go back to your fancy house and never come back!"

Frederich quickly ran off scared as the girls cheered as Kyu returned to Hide and Yukie. "Awww, Kyu, my hero!" Yukie said sarcastically as she gave him a noogie.

"Ha! It was really nothing..." Kyu said, trying to escape the raving girls.

That night as everyone began to fall asleep one by one, a swift mysterious figure began lurking down the hall ways of duelist academy. Finding Kyu's room. He grabbed the handle, jiggling it, finding out it's locked.

He swiftly turned around, his blue scarf thrashing as he turned. He saw two girls walking down the hall, Sophia and Genesis.

"So after that, I told her, no way!" Sophia laughed and Genesis laughed along.

They walked pass and the figure was hanging from the ceiling, pushing against the walls with his arms and legs to hold him up.

The figure smiled evilly as the two girls walked by. He obviously had an idea.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: Harem is back and this time he's calling me out. Hide, being brave tells Harem he should just leave but Harem won't leave until he gets justice for me defeating Pulce like that. So Hide bravely stands up and challenges him. I hope Hide can take this guy because if he loses, I have to hand over the Lux God! Next chapter is The Trickiest Deck! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Elite Fighting Force**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard your entire hand to activate this card's effect. Choose 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your deck and Special Summon it to the field and any other monsters of the same name. Increase all the Special Summoned monster's ATK by 500. During each of your Standby Phases, destroy 1 monster on the field that was Special Summoned by this card's effect.

**Kunoichi Slayer**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: When this card is destroyed by Battle, Special Summon 1 "Kunoichi Slayer" from your deck, to the field and increase that card's ATK by 500.

**Scapegoat**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (Level 1 / 0/0/ Earth / Beast) to the field. These Tokens cannot be used as a Sacrifice Summon.

**Death Shogun Ninja**: Level 7 / 2700/2400/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: Each time this card attacks a Defense Positioned monster, deal damage between the difference of this card's ATK and your opponent's monster's DEF. Each time this card deals Battle Damage, increase your Life Points by 100.

**Wings of Evolution**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 2 cards from your hand to evolve 1 monster on the field.

**Great Horned Jett**: Level 10 / 2800/1600/ Light / Beast / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effects of "Wing of Evolution" by sacrificing 1 "Sheep Token" on the field. Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (Level 1 / 0/0/ Earth / Beast) to the field. This card cannot be attacked by any of your opponent's monsters as long as a "Sheep Token" exists on the field.

**Defending Ambush Force**: TRAP / Desc: Negate any attacks toward any face-up monsters with "Ninja" in their name for the remainder of the turn.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.

**Cost Down**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to reduce all monsters in your hand by 2 Levels for the rest of the turn.

**Death Ninja Gaiden**: Level 6 / 2500/1400/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, Special Summon 3 "Ninja Assassin Tokens" to the field (Level 3 / 500/500/ Dark / Warrior) to the field. As long as there are "Ninja Assassin Tokens" on the field, this card cannot be targeted in battle or Monster Card effects.

**Anger Core**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: When one of your Level 3 or lower monsters is destroyed by Battle, increase the ATK of any other Level 3 or lower monsters on your field by 2000 for the remainder of the turn. Any Level 3 or lower monsters that are affected by this card must remain in face-up Attack Position until the remainder of the turn.

**Brave Attack**: MAGIC / Desc: Combine the ATK of face-up Attack Positioned monsters on your side of the field and use them as one attack. At the end of your Battle Phase, destroy all face-up Attack Mode monsters on your field.

**Tortoise Cannon**: Level 4 / 1000/2000/ Water / Reptile / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face-up Level 4 or lower monster to do damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to half of the Monster's ATK.


	60. The Trickiest Deck

**60. The Trickiest Deck**

* * *

"My turn, draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his next card. They both stood up at the Obelisk Blue Main Dueling Arena where other Obelisk Blue students sat, especially Yukie and Doxx, along with Violet.

"Hmm Hide seems to have Kyu at a bind..." Doxx said.

Hide smiled, his life points standing at 1500 while Kyu's at 600. Hide had his Silent Swordsman Level 5 on the field (3500/3500).

Kyu only had Y Dragon Head (1600/1500) and Z Metal Caterpillar (1300/500) on the field. Kyu smiled at the last card in his hand.

"What's it going to be?" Hide smiled. "My Silent Swordsman can easily take down your two monsters!"

"Hide! You play a bad villain!" Kyu laughed. "But I do have something to win!"

"Uh..." Hide said.

"Now! I shift Z Metal Caterpillar to attack mode! (1500/1300)" Kyu announced as the tank's cannons pointed forward. "Then I sacrifice my Y Dragon Head to summon _KC Tank Missiles_! (0/0)"

"No!" Hide gasped.

"Now I'll equip KC Tank Missiles to Z Metal Caterpillar, increasing it's attack strength by five hundred!" Kyu said as the two large missiles appeared on the tank's smaller cannons, increasing its attack strength to 2000. "But that's not all! By the effect of Tank Missiles, I can sacrifice it to destroy one monster on your field! And I chose your Silent Swordsman Level 5!"

Suddenly the missiles dissolved away and Hide's warrior exploded into digital pieces. "Agh!" He said, shielding himself.

"Now! Z Metal Caterpillar, attack his life points directly!" Kyu commanded, pointing forward.

Hide shielded himself as the small tank blasted two small missiles at Hide reducing his life points to 0. "Well played!" Yukie cheered.

"Man, I'll never get as good as you..." Hide groaned.

"Don't worry Hide, just keep at it!" Kyu said. Hide and Kyu stepped down the arena, meeting up with their friends.

"Yeah! With our mad skills, the Killer 9 won't be able to stop us!" Doxx said.

"Speak for yourself..." Violet said, pointing at the hall way.

Everyone looked over to see Harem coming in. "Harem!" Kyu said.

"Kyu-Haru! Your time is up, I challenge you to a duel! Winner take all!" Harem said, jumping up to the duel arena. "I must take revenge on what you did to Pulce..."

"Harem, you've joined the bad guys, and good guys always win against the bad guys!" Kyu said.

"We'll see about that!" Harem said, revealing his custom duel disk. It was blue spiral up onto his arm, just like Pulce's but with monster card slots.

"Wait..." Hide said. "Kyu let me face him!"

"What? Why?" Kyu said.

"Kyu, you've been getting all the credit for this stuff, let me atleast send one of these guys home..." Hide said, excited.

"Heh, ok..." Kyu said. "Change of plans, Harem, Hide will be dueling you!"

"Ryou Hide?" Harem said. "What's the matter, Kyu-Haru, too scared to face me?"

"No, I'm just letting my friends have some fun." Kyu smiled as Hide jumped up.

"Fine then! Are you ready, squirt?" Harem said as Hide jumped up.

"Yeah!" Hide said as his duel disk folded out while Harem's turned on.

"Duel!" Harem and Hide announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"I'll go, draw!" Hide said, drawing his first card. "I'll summon _Big Shield Guardna_ in defense mode! (2600/100) I'll then set one card face down and end my turn!"

"Draw!" Harem announced, eager to crush Hide. "Now! I discard one card from my hand, so I can special summon this! _The Tricky_! (2000/1200)"

"Harem's personal monster..." Hide thought as the magical warrior appeared on the field.

"Then I summon this, _Hell Soldier_! (1200/1000)" Harem announced as the death warrior appeared. "Tricky, attack his Big Shield Guardna!"

"What! Why would he attack!" Yukie said.

Suddenly the warrior dove forward, slashing at Hide's warrior, but because if its big shield, it did no damage. Harem smiled as his life points reduced to 3400.

"And because I attacked your Big Shield Gaurdna, it shifts into attack mode..." Harem smiled as the warrior stood up.

"Darn..." Hide growled.

"Well that explains it..." Yukie said.

"Hell Soldier, attack his Big Shield Guardna now!" Harem hollered, pointing his finger forward. Suddenly the warrior jumped up, raising its sword over its head, then slashing down on the warrior, causing it to explode into pieces.

Hide growled as his life points reduced to 2900. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn..." Harem announced.

"Draw!" Hide announced, drawing his two cards. "Awesome, always get this when I need it..."

Hide smiled at the card he drew. "Now! Since you have two monsters and I have none, I can special summon this without sacrifices! Go _Fiend Megacyber_! (2200/1200)" Hide announced as a armored warrior appeared, dressed in a long robe.

"Err..." Harem growled.

"Now! Fiend Megacyber, destroy his Tricky!" Hide commanded, pointing forward as the warrior dove forward, thrusting his arm out.

"Reveal trap card, _The Tricky's Descent_!" Harem announced as his trap card flipped up. "By this card's effect, your attack is switched to my Hell Soldier!"

"Argh!" Hide gasped as the fiend megacyber switched directions, crushing Harem's Hell Soldier with one punch.

Harem smiled as his life points reduced to 2400. "But due to my Hell Soldier's effect, you lose the same amount of damage I lose!" Harem smiled as Hell Soldier's sword appeared in mid air, pointing at Hide.

"Ack!" Hide said as the sword pierced through him. Hide fell to his knee, clutching his chest in pain as his life points reduced to 1900.

"My turn ends..." Hide announced with no other move.

"Draw!" Harem announced, drawing the fourth card of his hand. He smiled deviously at it. "Now! Activate magic card, _Magical Duplication Dice_!"

"What's that!" Hide said.

"By sacrificing half of my life points (LP: 1200) I'll be able to roll a dice, and depending on the number of the dice, I can duplicate my monster by that much!" Harem smiled.

"No way!" Yukie said.

"But Hide's Fiend Megacyber is stronger than his Tricky..." Doxx said, a bit confused.

"Now go! Magical Duplication Dice!" Harem hollered, pointing forward. Suddenly the magic card hologram shot out a dice, spinning in mid air. Then it fell, rolling, then landing on a five.

"So now! My field will be covered with the same monster!" Harem said wildly as his Tricky suddenly duplicated into four more versions of itself. "It seems very confusing to you all, why I've done this when Ryou Hide has a perfectly stronger monster..."

"So why not fill us in with your plan!" Kyu said.

"I will... I may not be able to perform Battle Phase since I used my Magical Duplication Dice, but I can still play this..." Harem said, revealing his other magic card.

"No way! Brave Attack..." Hide gasped.

"That's right, I've gotten my Brave Attack, and with this I'll definitely win the duel!" Harem laughed. "Now! Tricky's attack his Fiend Megacyber and win me the duel!"

The five Tricky's began to glow and they both charged forward in an arrow shape, ready to take down Fiend Megacyber. Harem smiled. "I'll be the one getting all the credit once I give Von Bourg the Lux God..." He smiled.

Suddenly a giant shield appeared, growing bigger, causing the Tricky's to crash into it. "What's that!" Harem gasped.

"I've activated my trap card, _Megacyber Shield_!" Hide announced, smiling. "This card negates any attacks on my Fiend Megacyber for one turn, but it also lets me special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand!"

"No..." Harem growled.

"Now! I bring forth _Swordsman of Landstar_! (500/1200)" Hide announced.

"Errr.. I'll set my last card down and end my turn..." Harem announced, now with nothing in his hand.

"Draw!" Hide announced, drawing his fourth card. "Awesome..."

Hide looked at the card he drew and Kyu could sense some great strength was in Harem's way. "Now! I sacrifice my Swordsman of Landstar and Fiend Megacyber so I can summon this..." Hide went on as his two warriors vanished. "_The Creator_! (2300/3000)"

Suddenly the ground began to rumble and a giant red brute rose up behind Hide, his arms crossed and looking down at Harem. "What is that!" Harem said.

"This is The Creator, one of my rarest cards..." Hide said. "Once per turn I can discard a card from my hand, and special summon a monster from my graveyard!"

"Heh..." Harem said.

"Now! I send one card to my graveyard..." Hide went on, sliding one of his monster cards to his graveyard. "So I can bring back _Fiend Megacyber_! (2200/12000)"

Suddenly the yellow armored warrior materialized back to the field. "Now! The Creator, Fiend Megacyber, destroy one of his Tricky monsters!" Hide commanded.

The Fiend Megacyber dove forward, punching through the warrior, causing it to explode into digital pieces, reducing Harem's life points to 1000. Then The Creator rose its two giant arms up, then came crashing down on one of Harem's monsters, destroying it easily and reducing his life points to 700.

"No..." Harem growled.

"My turn ends!" Hide announced.

"Draw!" Harem announced, drawing the first card in his hand. "Now! I activate this, _Treasure of Heaven_! Forcing us both to draw until we each have six cards!"

Hide and Harem quickly drew, making six cards in their hands. "And now! You might remember this great warrior!" Harem laughed. "I sacrifice one of my Tricky's so I can summon this, _Ultimate Trick Master_! (500/300)"

"No!" Hide gasped.

"I'm sure now you can destroy this beast..." Harem laughed as a warrior appeared, it had the similar appearance as The Tricky, but with a more devastating look. "This guy gains an additional five hundred attack points for each card in your hand! But lucky me, since I gave you cards..."

"That makes a total of three thousand attack points..." Hide growled as his Ultimate Trick Master grew to 3000.

"Now what to do, what to do... I could take a chunk out of your Life Points, or I could take out your strongest monster..." Harem smiled. "But making you go down is what I'm here for! Ultimate Trick Master, destroy his Fiend Megacyber!"

The warrior dove forward, blades sprouted from its arms and the warrior slashed Hide's warrior into pieces, reducing Hide's life points to 1100.

"Hang in there, Hide!" Kyu cheered.

"Heh... My turn ends..." Harem announced.

Hide drew his next card. "You made a bad decision, Harem..." Hide said.

"What?" Harem responded.

"You may have taken a chunk out of my Life Points by destroying my Fiend Megacyber, but your main target should have been my Creator, mainly because of its effect!" Hide smiled.

"Now he's thinking like a real duelist!" Doxx said.

"Let's just hope he can be one..." Violet said.

"Now! I activate my monster's special ability!" Hide announced, throwing his hand back. "By discarding one card from my hand, I'll bring back _Guilford The Lightning_! (2800/1400)"

"Whoa! Guilford The Lightning? I don't remember you even playing that!" Kyu said.

"How can you do this!" Harem said as the mighty warrior rose up, wielding its electrified sword.

"When I used my monster's special ability the first time..." Hide smiled deviously. "I had to discard one card, so I chose my Guilford The Lightning!"

"Oh! So you can summon it on your next turn! Good thinking!" Kyu said.

"Yeah, so now that I've brought up my Guilford The Lightning, his special effect takes place! Destroying all monsters on the field!" Hide smiled as a bolt of lightning struck his last Tricky and his Ultimate Trick Master, causing them to explode.

"No!" Harem growled.

"And with no other cards, you're free for attack! Guilford The Lightning, attack his life points directly!" Hide commanded, pointing forward.

The warrior charged forward, his sword flashing with electricity as it slashed up at Harem. Harem let out a wail as he flew backwards, his life points reducing to 0.

"You've lost, Harem!" Kyu said. "Now get out of our school!"

"And tell your boss that we plan to get the Lux Gods back!" Doxx shouted as Harem ran off.

"You did good Hide..." Kyu said, patting him on the back as he came down from the arena.

"Yeah, thanks." Hide smiled. "I guess I can do it if I just try..."

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: Oh great... Look who's back... It's Ghost Ryder... But why is he back as one of The Killer 9? Well anyways, Sophia and Genesis target him and him and Genesis duel, obviously Genesis wagers my Lux God. Genesis better win or else we've just sealed the fate of the world! Next chapter is Ghost Ryder VS Genesis, Trapped in Hellvania! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**KC Tank Missiles**: Level 6 / 0/0/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: This card can only be equipped to "Z Metal Caterpillar". Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 500. You can Sacrifice this card, while equipped to a monster, to destroy 1 face-up monster on the field. When the equipped monster is destroyed due to battle, send this monster to the graveyard instead.

**Big Shield Guardna**: Level 4 / 100/2600/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: Negate the activation of a Magic Card that designates this 1 face-down monster. At that time, flip this card into face-up Defense Position. If this card is attacked, change the Battle Position of this card to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step.

**The Tricky**: Level 5 / 2000/1200/ Wind / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by discarding 1 card from your hand, to your graveyard.

**Hell Soldier**: Level 4 / 1200/1000/ Dark / Demon / Desc: When this Monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, do damage to your opponent equal to the amount of Battle Damage by the controller of this card

**Fiend Megacyber**: Level 5 / 2200/1200/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: If your opponent has 2 or more monsters than you do on the field, you can Special Summon this card to the field.

**The Tricky's Descent**: TRAP / Desc: When one of your face-up "The Trickys" are targeted for an attack, switch the attack target to another monster on your side of the field.

**Magical Duplication Dice**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be played when you have only 1 Monster on your side of the field. Sacrifice half of your Life Points to roll 1 Dice, depending on the number, duplicate the one monster into the roll of your dice. You cannot perform your Battle Phase when you've activated this card.

**Megacyber Shield**: TRAP / Desc: When one of your face-up "Fiend Megacyber" is targeted for an attack, negate the attack and Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower monster from your hand, to the field.

**Swordsman of Landstar**: Level 3 / 500/1200/ Earth / Warrior

**The Creator**: Level 8 / 2300/3000/ Light / Thunder / Desc: Select 1 Monster from your Graveyard. Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon the selected monster. You can only use this effect once per turn. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard.

**Treasure of Heaven**: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must draw from their decks until they each have 6 cards in their hands.

**Ultimate Trick Master**: Level 6 / 500/300/ Earth / Magician / Desc: As long as this card is on the field, increase this card's ATK by 500 for each card in your opponent's hand. This card cannot attack on the first turn it is summoned.

**Guilford The Lightning**: Level 8 / 2800/1400/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Light-Type monsters from your field, out of play. Destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.


	61. Ryder VS Genesis, Trapped in Hellvania!

**61. Ghost Ryder VS Genesis, Trapped in Hellvania!**

* * *

"Did you hear! Harem and Pulce were working for the rare hunter who stole the Lux Gods!" Sophia said to Genesis.

"What! No way!" Genesis said, putting down her fork.

"it's true! Kyu and Hide sent them both home..." Sophia said.

"Damn them! Why do they get all the credit for doing this crap... We're suppose to work as a team, not just take all the fame!" Genesis said, standing. She started walking toward Kyu where Hide and Yukie sat also.

"Listen up, Kyu-Haru... Just because you have a Lux God doesn't mean you get to do all the fun stuff..." Genesis said. "Save some duels for us!"

"Heh heh..." Yukie said as a sweat drop formed on her head and Hide's.

"What!" Sophia and Genesis both said.

"Well... I hate to say it... But are you sure you're up to it?" Kyu asked. "It's not easy, that's all I'm saying..."

"Kyu! You must be one of the dumbest boys I know! It isn't too hard! We're expert duelist!" Genesis said.

"Expert?" Hide questioned.

"Argh..." Genesis said, stomping off.

Suddenly Ghost Ryder stepped into the cafeteria. "Oh good! Food!" He said, running over to the buffet. "Wow!"

"Hey! Who do you think you are, Osiris Red boy..." A student said behind him.

"Osiris Red? Do I even look like I go to this school?" Ryder said.

"No, but you better not be eating here, people like you are despised here!" The student said, pushing the boy aside.

"Heh..." Ryder said, backing off.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" Hide said, pointing over. "Ghost Ryder!"

"Holy cow!" Kyu said, looking at him. "Ryder, what are you doing here?"

Ghost Ryder looked over at Kyu and his friends. "Kyu-Haru!" Ryder said, running over, his long blue shredded scarf flailing. "You guys look like you're having a blast..."

"Yeah, what brings you here?" Hide asked as Ryder said down next to him.

"Just feeling a bit hungry..." He said, snatching Hide's plate and eating off of it.

"Well.. We're happy to share..." Kyu said, cocking his head.

"Hey, any of you guys seen a kid with a Lux God or something?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah, why..." Kyu said, feeling a bit suspicious.

"Von Bourg sent me back to go beat that kid up and snag that card from him, I dunno why..." Ryder said.

"So you're one of The Killer 9!" Yukie said loudly. Suddenly Sophia and Genesis turned their heads.

"Yeah, why the big deal?" Ryder asked.

"Ryder, Kyu has the god card..." Hide said.

"Sweet! Now I don't even have to go looking!" Ryder said happily.

"Ryder don't you even remember the last time we dueled... I thought you had a change of heart and join the good side?" Kyu said.

"Hey, I only told you I'd think about it. I have and I still want to be on Von Bourg's side, just not as a Rare Hunter..." Ryder said. "So, Kyu-Haru, up for a rematch, or do I have to force you into a duel..."

Kyu and Ryder stood, facing each other. "Ryder you're making another big mistake. I thought you changed..." Kyu said.

"Meh, whatever..." Ryder said.

"Ghost Ryder!" Sophia and Genesis both yelled. Ghost Ryder whipped around to see Sophia and Genesis.

"What?" Ryder said, annoyingly.

"You still proud of that little moment when you took Sophia's soul!" Genesis said with a furious look.

"Eh, kinda..." Ryder smirked.

"You're trash! Like all the other Rare Hunters..." Genesis growled. "I want to duel you now! To make you pay for what you did to Sophia!"

Sophia stood high next to Genesis as she got her duel disk ready. "Ok..." Ryder smiled, taking out his duel disk. "But if I win, Kyu forfeits his Lux God to me..."

"Fine..." Genesis growled.

"Hey wait!" Kyu said.

Both Genesis and Ryder's duel disks folded out and they both slid their decks in. "Duel!" They both announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"Oh man! We're going to lose it!" Hide said, panicking.

"Let's just see what happens..." Yukie said.

It was unusual for people to start a duel right in the middle of the cafeteria, but it was a crowd pleaser. Everyone was gathered around, watching Genesis and Ghost Ryder to duke it out.

"I'll go, draw!" Ryder announced, drawing his first card of six. "I'll start by activating this field magic..."

An extra slot for Ryder's duel disk popped out. "I activate _Immortal Kingdom, Hellvania_!" Ryder announced as a sudden rumbling stirred the crowd. Suddenly a giant gothic castle rose up and thunder and lightning clashed.

"Ack!" Genesis said. "I have no idea what that does..."

"That's what puts me at the advantage." Ryder smiled. "Next, I'll summon _Earthbound Spirit_ in defense mode! (2000/500)"

"Heh..." Genesis said as a mud creature formed on the field.

"Finally, I'll set one card down and end my turn." Ryder announced.

"Draw!" Genesis announced, drawing her next card. "Now! I activate this magic card, _Cost Down_! By its effect, all levels of monsters in my hand are reduced by two! Now I can summon this monster, _Diabound Lady_! (1800/1200)"

Suddenly a woman appeared on the field with the lower body of a snakes upper body. "Then I activate this magic card, _Snake's Bite_!"

"And what does that do..." Ryder said, bored.

"By sacrificing half of Diabound Lady's attack strength, I can destroy your Earthbound Spirit!" Genesis smiled evilly as her monster's attack strength reduced to 900. Suddenly Diabound Lady's snake head acted, charging at Ryder's Earthbound Spirit and chomping down on it, leaving his monster field blank. "Now! Diabound Lady, attack his life points directly!"

The snake woman formed her hands together, creating a ball of fire then blasting it to Ryder. Ryder growled, throwing back the pain as his life points reduced to 3100.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn..." Genesis announced.

"Draw!" Ryder announced. "Now! I activate Immortal Kingdom Hellvania!"

"Eh?" Kyu said.

"By discarding an undead monster from my hand, I'll be able to destroy all monsters on the field!" Ryder announced, sending a card to his graveyard. Suddenly Genesis' Diabound Lady vanished.

"No!" Genesis gasped.

"Now! Activate face down card _Call of The Haunted_!" Ryder announced as his trap card flipped up. "By this card's effect, I can bring back one monster from my graveyard, and I chose the card I just discarded! _Vampire Lord_! (2000/1500)"

"My magic card caught me at a tight spot since I activated it's effect, I can't normal summon a monster this turn, but I can still take out half of your life points." Ryder smiled as the slick vampire appeared. "Now! Vampire Lord, attack her life points directly!"

The vampire sent a wave of bats, hitting Genesis pretty hard. Genesis' hair flailed as she fell backwards but quickly got up, dusting herself off as her life points reduced to 2000.

"Come on Genesis!" Sophia cheered.

"And Vampire Lord's special effect is activated! It allows me to chose a type of card and force you to discard the type of card I chose from your deck!" Ryder said, pointing. "So go ahead and discard a monster card."

Genesis took out her deck, discarding her Eye of Kyutora. "I'll set one last card down and end my turn." Ryder announced.

"Draw!" Genesis announced with a growl as she drew her next card. "Now! I activate this, _Raise Dead_! So I can bring back _Diabound Lady_! (1800/1200)"

Suddenly the snake woman appeared, hissing at Ryder. Ryder just smirked. "Next, I activate this! _Cobra Head_!" Genesis announced as her magic card flipped up.

"Cobra Head?" Kyu said.

"One of Genesis' stronger monsters that transforms from the form of Diabound Lady..." Hide said. "I've had experience with this monster..."

"By sacrificing my Diabound Lady, I can special summon this! _Lady Kobra Head_! (3400/2400)" Genesis announced as a woman with partially scaly skin formed with a lower body replaced with a cobra's upper body. The cobra hissed, causing its neck to flatten out and stretch. "Looks like you're gone because the effect of Lady Kobra Head kicks in!"

"And what does that do?" Ryder said.

"It increases your monsters attack strength by five hundred!" Genesis said as Vampire Lord's attack strength rose to 2500.

"Hmm, I thought the effect was suppose to take your benefit not mine..." Ryder snickered.

"It does because Lady Kobra Head's second ability kicks in! It destroys any monster with an attack of twenty five hundred or higher!" Genesis laughed as Vampire Lord suddenly keeled over in pain and exploded.

"Also, because a monster was destroyed due to my monster's effect, we both lose one hundred life points!" Genesis said as her life points reduced to 1900 and Ryder's to 3000.

"Heh..." Ryder chuckled.

"Why are you so happy..." Genesis hissed.

"Attack me and find out." Ryder smiled.

"Fine then, if you want to lose so badly! Lady Kobra Head, attack his life points directly and win this duel for me!" Genesis commanded, pointing her hand forward.

"Activate trap card!" Ryder announced with a wild sensation. "_Dead Dragon Zoma_!"

"What!" Genesis suddenly said in panic.

"By this trap cards effect, it brings up _Dead Dragon Zoma_! (0/0)" Ryder announced as a black dragon appeared with defining red eyes. "And by its effect, it gains attack points equal to your monsters but doubled!"

"No way!" Kyu, Hide, and Yukie gasped as Dead Dragon Zoma's attack strength rose to 6800.

"And since your monster is about to attack it, you'll automatically lose the duel." Ryder smiled.

"Heh, that's where you're wrong!" Genesis smiled. "Activate magic card, _Shrink_!"

"Yes!" Hide said.

"This'll reduce your Dead Dragon Zoma's attack by half! Making our monsters equal!" Genesis said as Ryder's monster reduced to 3400. Lady Kobra Head and Dead Dragon Zoma clashed until each monsters exploded for having equal power, leaving both player's monster field empty.

"The advantage is on me now..." Ryder laughed. "You have no other card in your hand and no face down cards."

"He's right..." Yukie said sadly.

"My turn, draw!" Ryder announced. "And due to the effect of my Vampire Lord, whenever he's destroyed by my opponent's card effect, he returns to the field!"

"No!" Genesis gasped.

"Now go! _Vampire Lord_! (2000/1500)" Ryder announced as his vampire returned to the field. "My castle Hellvania came in good notice to bring you to this level so now! Vampire Lord, attack her life points directly!"

The vampire sent a wave of bats toward Genesis, they flew all around her and Genesis thrashed, screaming high pitched due to the nasty creatures. Her life points reduced to 0 as the bats flew back to Vampire Lord and the holograms died down.

"Thanks a lot Genesis! Thanks to you, the whole world is going to be destroyed!" Sophia said as everyone walked away but Kyu, Hide, and Yukie.

Ryder smiled, walking to Kyu. "I think you owe me something..." Ryder smiled greedily.

Kyu took the card out of his pocket, giving Ryder the Lux God. Ryder smiled, holding the card. "Well I'd like to leave now, but I'm on an island and the daily mail boat doesn't come until tomorrow." Ryder said. "So I guess I'm stuck with you guys for a while."

"No way! How could you have beaten me!" Genesis complained. "I had it all!"

"Umm, let's see, you just suck at this game I guess." Ryder laughed. Genesis turned red and stomped off.

"What do we do now?" Yukie asked as Ryder walked off.

"Yeah, we've lost and we can't get it back..." Hide sighed.

"Maybe I could try and declare a rematch..." Kyu said.

"Are you sure? What if he doesn't accept?" Yukie asked.

"Ryder's the kind of person who can't let down a challenge that's for sure..." Kyu said. "I'll see to it that we get back the Lux God..."

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: Well we've lost the Lux God to Ghost Ryder, but I know Ryder! He won't pass up a challenge like this. Next time it's me VS Ghost Ryder for the Saint Goddess of The Gale! Ryder sure has changed the last time I've seen him, but we're almost equally matched and I'm sure I can gain back the card! Next chapter is Rematch, Duel For The God Card! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Immortal Kingdom, Hellvania**: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: Each player can discard 1 Undead-type monster from their hand, to their graveyard to destroy all Monsters on both players field. When this effect is activated, you cannot Normal Summon any monsters.

**Earthbound Spirit**: Level 4 / 500/2000/ Earth / Demon.

**Cost Down**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to reduce all monsters in your hand by 2 Levels for the rest of the turn.

**Diabound Lady**: Level 6 / 1800/1200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: Each time this card attacks a Defense positioned monster, switch that monster into Attack Position during Damage Calculation.

**Snake's Bite**: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if you have 1 face-up "Diabound Lady" on the field. Reduce the ATK of your face-up "Diabound Lady" by half and destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.

**Call of The Haunted**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is destroyed or removed from the field, the summoned monster is destroyed. If the summoned monster is destroyed, this card is also destroyed.

**Vampire Lord**: Level 5 / 2000/1500/ Dark / Undead / Desc: Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, declare 1 card type (Monster, Magic, or Trap). Your opponent must select 1 card of the declared card and send it to their Graveyard. Also, when this card is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, Special Summon this card to the field during your next Standby Phase.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.

**Cobra Head**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face-up "Diabound Lady" to Special Summon 1 "Lady Kobra Head" to the field, from your hand or deck.

**Lady Kobra Head**: Level 10 / 3400/2400/ Dark / Demon / Desc: During each of your Standby Phases, increase all of your opponent's face-up monster's ATK by 500. Any monster on your opponent's side of the field with the ATK of 2500 or higher is automatically destroyed. Each time a card is destroyed by this card's effect, deal damage to both players Life Points by 100 for each monster.

**Dead Dragon Zoma**: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack, this card can be activated. Special Summon 1 "Dead Dragon Zoma" to the field (Level 0 /0/0/ Dark / Demon) to the field and make it your opponent's new attack target. Increase "Dead Dragon Zoma's" ATK by double of the attacking monster's ATK. At the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, destroy "Dead Dragon Zoma"

**Shrink**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Reduce the ATK of one face-up monster by half for the remainder of the turn.


	62. Rematch, Duel For The God Card

**62. Rematch, Duel For The God Card**

* * *

Ryder sat at the rising sun, waiting for the boat to arrive, looking at the Lux God.

"Ghost Ryder!" Kyu called forward as he ran down the grassy hill, Violet, Yukie, Doxx, and Hide following him from behind.

"Kyu-Haru..." Ryder said, standing to face him.

"I challenge you, Ghost Ryder to a duel, if I win, you give me back the Lux God!" Kyu said, getting his duel disk ready.

"You kidding me? I've already got what I want, why should I have to duel you?" Ryder smirked.

"I can't let the world fall in darkness..." Kyu sighed. "I've gotten myself into this situation, and I'm now expected to help save the world now! if you hand that to Von Bourg... I'd fail and I don't plan to do that!"

Suddenly Ryder burst out laughing. "You thought I'd give this to Von Bourg? Von Bourg is a cheat... He couldn't give me anything I'd want if I were to have this. I have better plans for this..." Ryder smiled. "And I know a lot of people willing to give me anything just to have this card..."

"You mean, you don't plan to give that to Von Bourg at all?" Doxx said.

"Hell no! I plan to make this a good use to me." Ryder smiled.

"I still can't let that fall into the wrong hands!" Kyu said.

"Kyu-Haru, I feel you grief, I understand you..." Ryder smiled. "But I have dreams too. I can't let my past get to me..."

"And I can't let this present become the regret I don't need... Please Ryder... Just accept my challenge..." Kyu said.

Ryder smiled again, then sighed. "I respect you as a duelist... And it does seem that the fate of the world is more important than me making up to myself." Ryder said. "So! I accept your challenge!"

"Alright!" Yukie cheered.

Kyu and Ryder's duel disks folded out and both slid their decks in. "Duel!" Kyu and Ryder announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"Begin, Draw!" Ryder announced. "Death Calibur Knight, attack mode! (1900/1800)"

Suddenly a skeleton in warrior's armor materialized to the field, wielding a long sword and riding upon a black horse. "I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn!"

"Draw!" Kyu announced. "Activate magic card, _Fusion_!"

"Err..." Ryder growled.

"I'll use it to fuse Seraphim Saber and Seraphim Gunner from my hand to create _Seraphim Rampart Gunner_! (2600/1300)" Kyu announced as a giant angelic brute materialized to the field, wielding a giant cannon. "Now! Destroy his Death Calibur Knight!"

"Reveal trap card!" Ryder announced, pointing to his card on his left. "_Full Red Moon_!"

"What?" Kyu said, shocked by the sudden trap.

"This trap negates your attack." Ryder smiled as the moon began to shine red, stopping Kyu's angel in its place. "And it allows me to summon this! _Death Calibur Carriage_! In defense mode! (2000/200)"

Suddenly a rotten wooden carriage appeared with shredded and stained drapes. "With this on the field, my Death Calibur Knight will be able to attack your life points directly." Ryder smiled.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn..." Kyu announced.

"Draw!" Ryder announced. "Now! I activate this field magic card, _Immortal Kingdom, Hellvania_!"

Suddenly the land began to rumble. Everyone kept their balance as a giant dark gothic castle rose up behind Ryder. "Woah!" Yukie said. "Looks more scary out here..."

"This is card he used against Genesis..." Kyu said. "But he won't be using its effect too soon since he's held up a strategy with his Death Calibur Knight."

"Now! Death Calibur Knight, attack his life points directly!" Ryder commanded, pointing forward. Suddenly the skeleton kicked up its horse, causing it to charge, slashing his sword at Kyu.

Kyu let out a painful wail as he held his shoulder from the slash of its sword, reducing his life points to 2100. Ryder then held up another card in his hand. "Now! I discard Headless Knight from my hand, to my graveyard to activate Hellvania!"

"Why now?" Kyu wondered.

"This means all monsters on the field are destroyed!" Ryder smiled as Kyu's Seraphim Rampart Gunner vanished, along with Ryder's Death Calibur Knight and Carriage. "Now! I'll remove Death Calibur Carriage and Death Calibur Knight from play!"

"Something bad is about to come, I bet..." Hide said, a bit worried as Ryder's graveyard holster slid out the two monster cards, he took them, shoving them in his pocket.

"So I can summon this!" Ryder announced, placing his last card from his hand, to the field. "_Zombie Macabre_! (2700/2300)"

"Zombie Macabre..." Kyu said as a giant zombie rose to the field, it's rotten and hanging flesh caused sickness in the crowd.

"How sick..." Violet said as Yukie held her mouth.

"Man..." Hide said, covering an eye from the horrid beast.

"I could end you now, but I've already wasted my battle phase. My turn ends!" Ryder announced with a snicker.

"Draw!" Kyu announced. "Now activate magic card, _Pot of Greed_! This allows me to draw two new cards..."

Kyu drew his cards and looked at them. "I hope Kyu can get something good. Ryder's life points haven't changed at all!" Yukie said.

"Now! I activate this magic card, _Bond of Brothers_!" Kyu announced. "With this, I can sacrifice one thousand life points (LP: 1100) to summon two monsters of the same type!"

"Let's see them then!" Ryder yelled.

"I'll summon _Seraphim Therapist _(1000/1000) and _Seraphim Guardner_ (2000/1000) both in defense mode!" Kyu announced as two angels appeared, one wielding a giant shield, the other kneeling down and praying. "And because of their effects, Seraphim Therapists gains three hundred attack and defense points since Seraphim Guardner. The same goes for Seraphim Guardner too!"

Suddenly Seraphim Therapists' defense strength rose to 1300 while Seraphim Guardner's to 2300. "My turn ends!" Kyu announced.

"Draw!" Ryder announced, drawing his next card and frowning on it. "Now! Zombie Macabre, destroy his Seraphim Guardner!"

The zombie let out a wail, shooting out black gas at the angel, causing him to melt away. Kyu growled, knowing his monster was so easily destroyed. "My turn ends." Ryder announced.

"Draw!" Kyu announced. "Now! I activate Seraphim Therapists' special ability which allows me to special summon one level four or lower monster from my hand! I chose _Z Metal Caterpillar_! (1500/1300)"

"Next, I activate this, _Greedy Reactivation_!" Kyu announced as his magic card flipped up. "With this, I can remove Pot of Greed from play to draw two more cards!"

Kyu's Pot of Greed card slid out of his graveyard holster. He took it, placing it into his pocket, then drawing two more cards. "Next, I'll activate this, _Frontline Base_!" Kyu announced as his magic card flipped up. "Then I'll use its effect so I can special summon _Y Dragon Head_! (1500/1600)"

Ryder sighed. "Are you done yet..." He said, as the red mechanical dragon materialized to the field.

"I'm just getting started!" Kyu smirked. "Now I sacrifice Seraphim Therapist so I can summon this! _KC Tank Missiles_! (0/0)"

"A machine with zero attack and defense, interesting..." Ryder smirked.

"With this, I can equip it to Z Metal Caterpillar, increasing its attack by five hundred!" Kyu explained as two giant missiles appeared on top of his Z Metal Caterpillar. "Next, I'll activate their ability and sacrifice KC Tank Missiles to destroy your Zombie Macabre!"

"No!" Ryder growled.

Suddenly the two missiles fired, hitting Zombie Macabre directly and destroying him. "because I summoned Z Metal Caterpillar with Seraphim Therapist's ability, it can't attack, so I'll attack with my Y Dragon Head! Now, attack his life points directly!" Kyu commanded, pointing at Ryder.

The red mechanical dragon blasted a energy blast from its mouth, hitting Ryder in the chest. Ryder let out a grunt as he held his stance. He growled in pain as his life points reduced to 2500.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn!" Kyu announced.

Ryder drew his next card. "Now! Return, _Zombie Macabre_! (2700/2300)" Ryder announced as the horrid zombie rose up from the ground again.

"What! How is that possible!" Kyu gasped.

"Zombie Macabre's ability allows me to special summon it back to the field when it's been destroyed by a card effect on my next standby phase." Ryder smiled.

"This is going to be tough..." Kyu thought. "But if he wants to destroy my monsters, he has to use Zombie Macabre... Other wise just using his field magic, Hellvania, will just have to make him wait..."

"Now! Zombie Macabre, destroy his Y Dragon Head!" Ryder commanded, pointing forward.

"No! If this attack is successful, Kyu will lose..." Doxx growled.

"Activate trap card!" Kyu announced. "_One Last Chance_!"

"No..." Ryder growled.

"By this card's effect, all monsters on your side of the field are reduced by three hundred attack points!" Kyu smiled with relief as the zombie's black gas dissolved Y Dragon Head, reducing Kyu's life points to 100.

"Err.." Ryder growled. "I'll discard Ghost Count from my hand to activate Immortal Kingdom, Hellvania!"

"No!" Hide said.

"Now all monsters will be destroyed on the field!" Ryder laughed as Kyu's Z Metal Caterpillar vanished, along with Ryder's Zombie Macabre. "Don't worry, my Zombie Macabre will be back to finish the job!"

"Not if I can help it..." Kyu said, drawing his next card and smiling. "Now! Activate magic card, _Treasure of Heaven_!"

"Ooh, smart move... But you've just given me more ways to defeat you." Ryder smirked.

"We'll see about that! Now I summon _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)" Kyu announced. "Now I'll take your Immortal Kingdom, Hellvania to good use!"

"What?" Ryder gasped.

"Kyu, has an undead monster in his deck? That's kind of hard to believe..." Yukie said.

"Yeah but it's true..." Hide said.

"Now! I discard _Night of Anubis_!" Kyu announced.

"Night of Anubis!" Ryder gasped.

"Yes, and with that Hellvania activates!" Kyu said as Kyu's X Head Cannon vanished.

"But what was the whole point of that if you're the only one with a monster on the field..." Ryder said.

"Think about it, I've got Y Dragon Head and Z Metal Caterpillar in my graveyard, I've just sent my X Head Cannon..." Kyu smiled.

"Oh yeah! Here comes the heavy machinery!" Hide cheered.

"Now! I activate magic card, _Mega Fusion_!" Kyu announced. "By removing the X Y Z cards from play I can summon _XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)"

"No!" Ryder growled as the giant machine appeared on the field, pointing its cannons down at Ryder.

"Now! Attack his life points directly!" Kyu commanded, pointing at Ryder. Suddenly the cannons fired, sending missiles in Ryder's direction, exploding on contact.

Ryder fell to his knee, his life points reducing to 0 as the holograms turned off. "Sorry..." Kyu said, helping Ryder up.

"No problem. But this is the type of adventure I crave for!" Ryder smiled. "Here, this is yours."

Ryder handed Kyu Saint Goddess of The Gale, automatically Kyu felt his spirit go up as he laid his hands on the card. "Thanks Ryder..." Kyu said.

Ryder looked back to see the boat, it was about to leave. "Well there's my ride back." Ryder said. "It was great seeing you all! You just ummm, duel really good!" Ryder said, running to the dock and jumping up on the boat.

Everyone stood there and waved as the boat carried off into the sea. Ryder waved back, then disappeared. "Well three down, seven to go." Hide said.

"Yup." Kyu replied.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: Holy cow! The whole Ra Yellow class is stuck in the cafeteria!

**Hide**: That includes Doxx right?

**Kyu**: It does. Looks like Vulcan has escaped from jail and plans to trash the Ra Yellow dormitory unless he gets rare cards from all the students. Doxx stands up to Vulcan and they recognize each other from our previous run-in. It's Doxx VS Vulcan in its finest! Next chapter is Doxx VS Vulcan, Flaming Wrath! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Death Calibur Knight**: Level 4 / 1900/1800/ Dark / Undead.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand into 1 Fusion Monster.

**Seraphim Rampart Gunner**: Level 7 / 2600/1300/ Light / Angel / Fusion / Desc: "Seraphim Gunner" + "Seraphim Saber". You can sacrifice 1 face-up Light-Type monster for this card to attack your opponent's Life Points directly. This effect can only be used once per turn.

**Full Red Moon**: TRAP / Desc: Negate the ATK of one of your opponent's monsters. Special Summon 1 "Death Calibur Carriage" to the field, from your deck or hand.

**Death Calibur Carriage**: Level 3 / 200/2000/ Dark / Undead / Desc: This card's effect can only be activated if there is a face-up "Death Calibur Knight" on the field. Any face-up "Death Calibur Knights" on your side of the field can attack your opponent's Life Points directly.

**Immortal Kingdom, Hellvania**: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: Each player can discard 1 Undead-type monster from their hand, to their graveyard to destroy all Monsters on both players field. When this effect is activated, you cannot Normal Summon any monsters.

**Zombie Macabre**: Level 7 / 2700/2300/ Dark / Undead / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 2 Undead-type monsters from your Graveyard, out of play. When this card is destroyed due to a card effect, you can Special Summon this card back to the field during your next Standby Phase.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.

**Bond of Brothers**: MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 2 monsters with the same Type to the field.

**Seraphim Therapist**: Level 4 / 1000/1000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The ATK and DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field. During each of your Standby Phases you may Special Summon 1 Level 4 Monster Card from your hand, to the field. The summoned monster cannot attack during your Battle Phase.

**Seraphim Guardner**: Level 4 / 1000/2000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Z Metal Caterpillar**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon head", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 600. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Greedy Reactivation**: MAGIC / Desc: Remove 1 "Pot of Greed" from your Graveyard, out of play, to draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Frontline Base**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Once during each of your Main Phases, you may Special Summon 1 Union-Type monster to the field.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**KC Tank Missiles**: Level 6 / 0/0/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: This card can only be equipped to "Z Metal Caterpillar". Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 500. You can Sacrifice this card, while equipped to a monster, to destroy 1 face-up monster on the field. When the equipped monster is destroyed due to battle, send this monster to the graveyard instead.

**One Last Chance**: TRAP / Desc: During your opponent's Battle Phase, you can reduce the ATK of all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field by 300.

**Treasure of Heaven**: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must draw from their deck until each player has 6 cards in their hands.

**Night of Anubis**: Level 6 / 2550/1300/ Dark / Undead / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, any cards that target either players Decks is automatically negated and destroyed.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Mega Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Remove 2 or more Monster Cards from your Graveyard to create 1 Fusion Monster.

**XYZ Dragon Cannon:** Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" + "Y Dragon Head" + "Z Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.


	63. Doxx VS Vulcan, Flaming Wrath

**63. Doxx VS Vulcan, Flaming Wrath**

* * *

Doxx sat with Violet at a table, eating lunch. "So how's class going for you..." Violet asked, prodding her salad. 

"Alright... My parents sent me a letter, looks like I'll be taking summer school after all." Doxx said.

"Heh, you won't be alone this time." Violet said.

"So why are we here?" Yukie asked, going with Kyu to the Ra Yellow cafeteria door.

"Doxx said we needed to be here early so we can get some good study time." Kyu said, stopping in front of the door.

"Why isn't Hide with us?" Yukie asked.

"Hide's busy making a resume he can submit for Kaiba Corporation." Kyu said. "Anyways, we need this for final exams."

As Kyu began to push the door open, a metal gate flew up, locking them out. "What the! What'd you do?" Yukie said, jumping from the rattling of the metal gate.

"Nothing!" Kyu said.

"Well Kyu and Yukie should be here any moment." Doxx said, getting up. "I'll see you later."

"See ya." Violet said as Doxx walked off.

There was a small crowd in front of the main exits. "What's wrong?" Doxx asked.

"The doors locked..." A Ra Yellow student replied.

"Did you try the other exits?" Doxx asked.

"Those are locked too." The student said, pushing against the door.

"Why would they have a lock down now without warning?" Doxx wondered.

Suddenly there was a high pitched "Yeehaw!" and a motor running loudly. Suddenly a harley davidson jumped through the sky light, crashing down onto a table and breaking into pieces. The rider sat upon it, looking around. He wore a leather jacket with a stained white shirt and blue jeans with a bunch of chains hanging off.

"What the!" Violet said, standing as the man revved up his engine and took off toward Violet's direction.

"Violet! Watch out!" Doxx called out but suddenly she was picked up and tossed back behind the rider.

He then began riding in circles, thrashing all the tables and table wear, causing food and glass to fly everywhere.

The students screams filled the cafeteria as they ran around avoiding the motorcyclist. The man stopped, getting off and quickly tying a chain around Violet, keeping her still.

"Let me go!" Violet screamed, thrashing around.

"Lay still, babe, you're mine now." The voice said as he took off his helmet.

"Vulcan!" Violet said.

"Yeah, what of it..." Vulcan smirked as he got out his duel disk. "Now! I suggest all you little smarty ass students fork over your decks. I've got some collections to make."

"Let Violet go!" Doxx burst, standing up.

"Hey... I remember you..." Vulcan said, pointing at Doxx.

"And I remember you as well! You're working for Von Bourg, you must be one of The Killer 9 I suspect!" Doxx said.

"What the hell are the Killer 9?" Vulcan laughed. "Damn, Von Bourg must have ditched me..."

"Besides, weren't you taken to jail?" Doxx said.

"Hell yeah I was! But thanks to my rare hunter friends, they helped me out. Now I'm seeking some revenge and some rare cards!" Vulcan laughed.

"So what will it take to let Violet go and leave?" Doxx asked.

"Fork over ever rare card all these pathetic students have, then I'll think about it." Vulcan smirked.

"Oh, I thought it was the Rare Hunters code to duel first then ask questions later." Doxx smiled.

"You want to duel? Well I'll be happy to show a little Ra Yellow student what I'm made of." Vulcan smiled as his duel disk folded out.

"Alright!" Doxx said as he slid on his duel disk, causing it to fold out. "This will give us enough time for Seto Kaiba to call out his guards..."

"Duel!" Doxx and Vulcan announced as both their life points rose to 4000.

"What happened in there?" Yukie asked, listening up through the door.

"Don't know, but it sounds bad. We should go tell Seto Kaiba now!" Kyu said with a worried expression, both took off instantly.

Vulcan smiled evilly while Doxx glare at Vulcan. "I'll start, draw!" Vulcan announced, drawing his first card. "I'll summon _Flame Soldier_ in attack mode! (1700/1000) I'll then set one card face down and end my turn!"

"He'll expect me to attack that... And that I will." Doxx said, looking at the armored warrior dressed in red, then drawing his first card. "Now! I summon _Spear Dragon_! (1900/0)"

"Now! Attack and destroy his Flame Solider!" Doxx commanded, pointing forward.

The dragon launched itself, spiraling as it pierced through Vulcan's warrior, destroying it easily, reducing his life points to 3800.

"Activate trap card!" Vulcan announced with an evil smile. "_Closing The Gates of Hell_!"

"What!" Doxx gasped.

"With this trap, I can bring back _Flame Soldier_! But it'll be in defense position (1000/1700)." Vulcan smiled.

"I'll set one card and end my turn. And due to the effect of Spear Dragon, it moves into defense mode during the turn it attacked (0/1900)" Doxx explained as the dragon lowered down to the ground, shielding it with its wings.

"Draw..." Vulcan announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I switch _Flame Soldier_ into attack mode! (1700/1000) Then I'll summon this, _Blue Flame Swordsman_! (1800/1600)"

Suddenly a warrior dressed in blue armor materialized to the wield, wielding a blue sword. "But that's not all!" Vulcan smiled. "I'll also add this to the table, _Salamandra_!"

"Ack!" Doxx said.

"I'll use this to equip to my Blue Flame Swordsman! Increasing his attack strength by seven hundred!" Vulcan laughed as his swordsman's blue sword erupted into flames, increasing its attack strength to 2500. "Now! Flame Solider, destroy his Spear Dragon!"

"No..." Doxx said.

"You wanted a duel, you got one! Unfortunately for you, this duel will be short!" Vulcan laughed as the armored soldier dove forward, ready to strike down onto Doxx's dragon.

Suddenly a red barrier flew up, blocking off the attack, sending Flame Soldier back to Vulcan's side of the field. "What just happened!" Vulcan gasped.

"I activate my trap card! _Defensive Wall_!" Doxx said as his trap card stood high. "With this trap, you won't be able to attack any of my defending monsters!"

"Lucky you." Vulcan smirked, clenching his fist. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn!"

"Draw!" Doxx announced, drawing his next card. "Now I activate this! _Wingbeat of Dragon Army_!"

"What's that..." Vulcan said without care.

"With this, I can sacrifice my Spear Dragon so I can summon any other dragon from my hand!" Doxx said, taking the next card in his hand. "Now! I bring up _Tyrant Dragon_! (2900/2500)"

"Err..." Vulcan growled as the tremendous dragon lifted up from the ground behind Doxx, flapping its wings and creating gusts of wind.

"Now! Tyrant Dragon, destroy his Flame Soldier!" Doxx commanded, pointing forward. The dragon charged forward, bashing through the soldier, reducing Vulcan's life points to 3300.

"Err..." Vulcan growled, clenching his fists.

"And now! Tyrant Dragon's effect activates, each time I destroy a monster with Tyrant Dragon, I can attack again if you still have a monster on the field!" Doxx said. "Tyrant Dragon, destroy his Blue Flame Swordsman!"

The dragon opened its mouth, spewing fire all around the swordsman, causing him to explode in digital pieces, reducing Vulcan's life points to 2200.

"Blue Flame Swordsman's effect is activated." Vulcan said with a growl-ish tone. "Once destroyed, I can special summon _Flame Swordsman_ (1800/1600)"

Suddenly a warrior similar to Blue Flame Swordsman, materialized to the field, wielding a long orange sword.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Doxx announced.

"My turn, draw!" Vulcan announced, drawing his fourth card, then smiling. "Looks like you'll be going down hill from now!"

"What?" Doxx said, questioning his statement.

"I sacrifice my Flame Swordsman so I can summon this! _Balrog_! (1500/1000)" Vulcan announced as his swordsman vanished in a swirl of fire, then replaced with a giant demon creature, wielding a long sword made up of fire.

"That is way too weak of a level six monster. It must have a devastating effect..." Doxx thought as a drop of sweat came down his head.

"I see you can't take the heat." Vulcan smirked. "Balrog's special effect gives itself an additional five hundred attack points for each fire monster on the field. I should thank you because your Tyrant Dragon is already a fire monster to begin with."

"No..." Doxx growled as Balrog's attack strength rose to 2000.

"But now! I'll activate this, _Awakened By Fire_!" Vulcan announced as his magic card materialized to the field.

"What's that!" Doxx said.

"With this, I can reduce the attack of your Tyrant Dragon by how ever many attack points my Balrog has!" Vulcan smiled as Tyrant Dragon's attack strength reduced to 900. "That's just enough to defeat it."

"No!" Doxx gasped.

"Balrog, destroy his Tyrant Dragon!" Vulcan commanded, pointing forward. The demon leapt forward, slashing its flaming sword across the dragon.

Doxx growled, jumping back a bit as the flames burned him, reducing his life points to 2900. "But my dragon is still standing..." Doxx said, looking up at his dragon.

"Yes, but the effect of Balrog is activated! Giving me full control of any monster it attacks in battle!" Vulcan laughed menacingly as green vines sprouted from balrog, wrapping around Tyrant Dragon and pulling it to his side of the field.

"No way!" Doxx gasped. "He'll just make an army against me of my own monsters..."

"Also..." Vulcan went on. "Any monster controlled my Balrog instantly becomes a fire monster, but your Tyrant Dragon is already a fire monster."

"So that means your Balrog will just get stronger by each attack it gives." Doxx growled.

"Exactly." Vulcan smiled. "So, I'll set one card face down and my turn ends."

"Draw..." Doxx announced, drawing his second card. "Now! I summon _Red Eyes Black Chick_! (800/500)"

"Heh." Vulcan said, mocking the baby red eyes black dragon as it crawled out of its shell.

"By its effect, I can sacrifice it to special summon _Red Eyes Black Dragon_! (2400/2200)" Doxx announced as the baby dragon vanished, replaced by a tremendous glistening black dragon with devilish red eyes. "I'll diminish the core of your strategy! Red Eyes Black Dragon, destroy his Balrog now!"

"Heh, activate trap card!" Vulcan announced. "_Flameburg Curse_!"

"No..." Doxx gasped.

"With this, your attack is negated, also you won't be able to go into battle on your next turn." Vulcan smiled. "I have you pinned smart boy."

Doxx growled. "My turn ends..." He announced.

"Draw!" Vulcan announced, drawing his fourth card. "Now! Tyrant Dragon, destroy his Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"I knew you'd take this opportunity!" Doxx smiled.

"What?" Vulcan said, startled.

"Activate trap card, _Dragon Mirror_!" Doxx announced. "With this, I can sacrifice my Red Eyes Black Dragon to summon _Death Glaze, Mirror Dragon_! (2000/2300)"

Suddenly Doxx's red eyes vanished before Tyrant Dragon could strike it, and in front of it, a white dragon with a armored plated belly that shined. "And since you declared the attack, my Mirror Dragon reacts to it!" Doxx said.

"No!" Vulcan growled.

"My Death Glaze, Mirror Dragon can't be destroyed by battle, but any damage I gain will be reduced by half." Doxx smiled as his life points reduced to 450. "Also, the attack of Tyrant Dragon is reduced by half.

Vulcan growled as he watched as Tyrant Dragon's attack strength reduced to 1450.

"Heh, so what." Vulcan smiled, taking the next card in his hand. "Now I activate this, _Flame Aetonics_!"

Suddenly a burst of flames came up on Doxx's side of the field, engulfing his Death Glaze, Mirror Dragon. "What's going on!" He said, shielding himself from the intense flames.

"When Flame Aetonics is activated, it destroys all monsters that aren't fire types." Vulcan smiled as Doxx's dragon exploded. "Also, I can bring back a fire type monster back from my graveyard! So now! Return, _Flame Swordsman_! (1800/1600)"

"No..." Doxx growled.

"And that being a fire monster, my Balrog gains an additional five hundred attack points!" Vulcan laughed as his demon creature grew to 2500.

"Heh, I'll place a card face down and end my turn..." Vulcan announced with a devious smile.

"Draw.." Doxx announced drawing his next card. "I'll activate this, _Pot of Greed_, which allows me to draw two extra cards from my deck."

Doxx, with now four cards in his hand, smiled, knowing his plan is bullet proof. '"So have we figured out that we can no longer continue?" Vulcan smiled. "Or are you just showing off..."

"Now! I activate this, _Raise Dead_! So I can bring back my _Red Eyes Black Dragon_!" Doxx announced as the black dragon re-appeared to the field.

"That's your one big mistake!" Vulcan smiled. "Activate trap card, _Invitation to Earth Spirits_!"

"No!" Doxx gasped.

"Yes! By this trap card's effect, I can force your Red Eyes Black Dragon to engage in battle with my Balrog!" Vulcan laughed as Doxx's dragon clashed with Vulcan's Balrog.

Balrog easily slashed the dragon with its sword, causing vines to wrap around its body and move to Vulcan's side of the field. "It's mine now!" Vulcan laughed.

"No, he's taken my strongest monsters out so easily..." Doxx growled.

"There's nothing in your deck that can defeat me!" Vulcan laughed.

"We'll see..." Doxx growled, taking his next card. "I'm always down for an alternative plan..."

"What?" Vulcan said.

"Now! Activate magic card, _Special Hurricane_!" Doxx announced.

"No!" Vulcan said horror.

"Once I discard a card from my hand, I can destroy all special summoned monsters!" Doxx said, sending a card from his hand, to his graveyard. Suddenly a giant tornado appeared, picking up Vulcan's three monsters and destroying them.

"And since there aren't no other fire monsters on the field, your monster loses its extra power bonus!" Doxx said happily as Balrog's attack strength reduced to 1500.

"No way!" Vulcan growled. "But I can still defeat you..."

"I don't think so! The card I discarded to my graveyard was known as _Imperial Dragon_ and once he's been sent to the graveyard, from my hand, I can special summon any level five or higher monster from my hand!" Doxx smiled. "So now! I bring forth _Dragon Lancet_! (2700/2000)"

"Errr..." Vulcan growled as a metallic blue dragon appeared, it's four wings opening releasing electricity in all directions.

"And now that I'm moving to battle phase, Dragon Lancet's special ability activates! Allowing me to take five hundred attack points from your Balrog and add them to my Dragon Lancet!" Doxx explained as a essence seeped away from Balrog, and replenishing Doxx's dragon, increasing its attack strength to 3200 and Vulcan's Balrog to 1000.

"And that's just enough to bring you down! Dragon Lancet, attack and destroy his Balrog!" Doxx commanded, pointing forward.

The dragon blasted a sphere which contracted electricity, bashing into the demon and destroying it, reducing Vulcan's life points to 0.

"Heh, you may have defeated me, but the girl is mine!" Vulcan smiled looking back at the motorcycle to see nothing. "What!"

Violet stood next to Kyu and Yukie who had freed her. "Kyu-Haru! My arch nemesis!" Vulcan said. "I should have put you out of your misery long before!"

"I think your dueling days are over." Kyu said.

"Yeah we have you cornered." Yukie said, pointing at the army of police officers.

Doxx smiled as he went towards them as the officers rushed in and restrained the struggling Vulcan. You did good, to buy time that is." Kyu smiled.

"Yeah, it was worth it, to save my lovely Violet." Doxx said, laughing.

"Shut up! I could've handled it myself." Violet said, crossing her arms and turning.

"So he wasn't part of the Killer 9?" Kyu asked, Doxx shook his head. "Damn, looks like there still out there, somewhere..."

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: Ahh! The whole school is being taken over by plants!

**Hide**: Time to get the pesticides?

**Kyu**: No! This is a sign of a Killer 9 member! Rosie, a plant duelist, comes to the school, ready to take my Lux God and take over the school with her over growing plants! She captures a few students, trying to make them into her slaves for the invasion so it's time for Violet to save the day! Looks like Violet's taking a lead until Rosie unleashes a rare and mysterious card, The Tree of Life! Now things take a turn for the worse! Next chapter is Release of The Tree of Life! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Flame Solider**: Level 4 / 1700/1000/ Fire / Warrior.

**Spear Dragon**: Level 4 / 1900/0/ Wind / Dragon / Desc: If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Positioned monster, inflict the difference of Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of Damage Step.

**Closing The Gates of Hell**: TRAP / Desc: For the remainder of the turn, when any Fire-type monsters on your side of the field are destroyed due to Battle, Special Summon those monsters back to the field in face-up Defense Position during the turn it was destroyed at your Main Phase 2.

**Blue Flame Swordsman**: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Fire / Warrior / Desc: Decrease the ATK of this card by 100 to increase the ATK of another monster on the field by 100 points (This effect cannot be activated again if this card has no ATK). This effect can only be used during your opponent's turn. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Flame Swordsman" from your Fusion Deck.

**Salamandra**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Fire-Type monster equipped with this card gains 700 ATK.

**Defensive Wall**: TRAP / Desc: Your opponent cannot attack any of your Defense Positioned monsters for the remainder of the turn.

**Wingbeat of Dragon Army**: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if you have 1 Dragon-type monster on the field. You can sacrifice that Dragon-type monster to Special Summon 1 Dragon-type monster from your hand, to the field.

**Tyrant Dragon**: Level 8 / 2900/2500/ Fire / Dragon / Desc: After this card attacks during Battle Phase, it may attack once again if there is any other monsters on the field. Negate any Trap Cards that designates this card as a target, and destroy it. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, you must Sacrifice 1 face-up Dragon-type monster on the field.

**Flame Swordsman**: Level 5 / 1800/1600/ Fire / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "Flame Manipulator" + "Masaki The Legendary Swordsman"

**Balrog**: Level 5 / 1500/1000/ Fire / Pyro / Desc: This card gains 500 ATK for every Fire-type monster on the field. Monsters destroyed by this card due to Battle are automatically Special Summoned to your side of the field in Attack Position and becomes Fire-type monsters (Monsters Special Summoned by this effect lose any effects). Any monsters Special Summoned by this card are destroyed when this card is destroyed.

**Awakened By Fire**: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if you only have Fire-type monsters on the field, reduce the ATK of one of your opponent's face-up monsters by the equal amount of ATK of the strongest monster on your side of the field.

**Red Eyes Black Chick**: Level 1 / 800/500/ Dark / Dragon / Desc: You can sacrifice this face-up card to Special Summon 1 "Red Eyes Black Dragon" from your hand, to the field.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon**: Level 7 / 2400/2000/ Dark / Dragon.

**Flameburg Curse**: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters. Your opponent cannot perform Battle Phase on their next turn.

**Dragon Mirror**: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated if there is 1 face-up Dragon-type monster. Sacrifice 1 Level 6 or higher Dragon-Type on the field to Special Summon 1 "Death Glaze, Mirror Dragon" from your hand or deck, to the field.

**Death Glaze, Mirror Dragon**: Level 8 / 2000/2300/ Light / Dragon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by "Dragon Mirror". Each time this card is targeted for an attack, this card is not destroyed by Battle. Battle Damage is cut in half and the attacking monster's ATK is cut in half as long as this card remains face-up on the field. When this card attacks directly, decrease its ATK by half.

**Flame Aetonics**: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all face-up Monsters on the field except for Fire and Demon-type monsters. Special Summon 1 Demon or Fire-type monster from your Graveyard, to the field. You cannot perform Battle Phase on the same turn this card is activated.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.

**Invitation of Earth Spirits**: TRAP / Desc: Force 1 one of your opponent's face-up monsters to attack

**Special Hurricane**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand, to your Graveyard to destroy all monsters on the field that were Special Summoned by a card effect.

**Imperial Dragon**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Dark / Dragon / Desc: When this card is sent to the Graveyard from your hand by a card effect, you can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher monster to the field, from your hand.

**Dragon Lancet**: Level 9 / 2700/2000/ Light / Dragon / Desc: During each of your Battle Phases, you can decrease the ATK of one of your opponent's face-up monsters and increase this cards ATK by 500 for the remainder of the turn.


	64. Release of The Tree of Life

**64. Release of The Tree of Life**

* * *

"Come on Kyu, atleast pay attention to class..." Hide said, nudging the sleeping Kyu.

"But I'm too bored!" Kyu whined. "It's been four full days and it feels like that Von Bourg has just given up!"

"Well maybe they're preparing something. We need to be awake if they're ever going to hit us hard!" Yukie said, shaking Kyu.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone got up and began to leave. "Strange, class doesn't get out this early..." The teacher said, looking up at the clock.

Kyu, Hide, and Yukie made their way down and out. "So this is what I thought..." Yukie went on. "I've invited everyone that's going to help us and maybe we should strategize just like Von Bourg!"

"Ahh, fight him with our brains." Hide said. "Nice idea."

The three hit the entrance and down the stairs where Doxx, Violet, Sophia, Genesis, and Quartz stood. "Eh? Quartz?" Kyu said.

"Yeah, what of it." Quartz said.

"Don't worry, he has a bone to pick with Von Bourg too." Yukie said as they all met.

They all went to a grassy and shady area where they sat in a circle. "You guys need to stop getting us into these situations anyway!" Genesis whined.

"You guys always start the situations anyway." Violet said with Doxx chuckling.

"Come on guys, Seto Kaiba said you have to help us." Yukie said.

"No way! The last thing on earth we'll ever do is help you." Sophia said as they both crossed their arms and gave them all the cold shoulder.

"If Von Bourg was really out to ge the Lux God he'd come here himself and take it." Quartz said.

"Yeah, but we have The Killer 9 to deal with." Doxx said, thinking. "But Kyu can't be dueling all the time. Remember when he faced all those Rare Hunters at once..."

"Yeah... That was tough." Kyu said, remembering that he was surrounded by a bunch of rare hunters.

"I think maybe we should each take turns looking after the Lux God." Violet said. "Not to be greedy, but we can't have a group of enemies just going after Kyu."

"Hey that's a great idea!" Hide said.

"Yeah, maybe sometimes if we have it, we'll be the next ones to duel them, and take them down!" Doxx said.

"But who should look after it now?" Yukie asked.

"How bout me?" Genesis said, raising her hand.

"NO!" Everyone else responded.

"I think Violet should keep it for the day." Hide suggested.

"Why me?" Violet asked.

"Well, you've been a successful duelist so far. I think we can all rely on you." Hide replied.

"Yeah, I like that idea." Kyu said, giving the Saint Goddess of The Gale.

"Alright then..." Violet said, taking the card and looking at it.

Everyone continued talking as Quartz eyed Kyu who looked on down the distance. "What are you looking at?" Quartz asked.

"That tree down there..." Kyu said, pointing. "It looks larger than the others."

"So?" Quartz said.

"Well I've looked down there for a full month, and haven't noticed the difference until now... Seems a bit strange." Kyu said.

Suddenly screams were heard. Everyone quickly got up. A group of Osiris Red students came running toward the school entrance. "What's wrong?" Kyu asked to a Osiris Red girl.

"Evil plants! They're taking over the Osiris Red dormitory!" She said, running into the school with the other Osiris Red students.

"Evil plants?" Doxx said, finding it hard to believe.

"Let's check it out!" Kyu said as the group ran down toward the dormitory.

Kyu entered with Yukie and Hide close behind, finding the place trashed, and roots sprouting up from the ground. "What the..." Kyu said.

"Let us see!" Sophia and Genesis said, shoving to get a good view.

"Ack!" Genesis said, jumping away. "What the heck is going on!"

"This has never happened before..." Violet said as a vine grew up over a table, crushing it.

"Well let's get out of here before they get us!" Hide said, jumping away from the grasp of a vine. Everyone cleared away, back to the school.

As they entered back into the school, it was trashed as well, students running everywhere, papers flying everywhere, everything was tipped over or broken.

"What's happening?" Kyu said, totally confused as everyone else was.

"Wow look!" Sophia said, squeaking with joy.

A bunch fo vines began to grow intensely fast on a wall, sprouting colorful flowers everywhere. "Plants are taking over the school!" Hide said as roots began to grow out from the ground.

"Watch it!" Doxx said, pulling Yukie away before getting snagged up by a root.

"Let's beat it..." Quartz said as he ran out of the school, everyone else followed.

"I have a hunch that whatever is going on, it's coming from there!" Kyu said, pointing to the lone tree that stood high.

"Hey yeah, if you look carefully you can see it growing larger!" Yukie said in shock.

"No way! This is impossible!" Hide said.

"Well who ever's doing this must be part of the Killer 9. I say we go pay them a visit." Kyu said as they began to run into the forest.

It wasn't hard to follow, the tree was huge and growing quickly. They go to the tree where a deep dark tunnel. "I bet that they're inside." Kyu said as they entered.

It was a creepy feeling, going inside a tree which made lots of rumbling noises due to its growth. As they entered a loud feminine laugh could be heard.

The group entered into the wide open area. Sun light poured in as leaves moved around, revealing a row of cages where random students were held inside. "What's going on?" Violet said, looking up around the students.

Suddenly a spot light came up on a young girl with long red hair, and a green tube top with a flowing green dress. "Why hell little Kyu-Haru." The women smiled as she was lifted down to the ground by a giant leaf.

The woman had a giant rose on her wrist, she held a rose in her hand and threw it in the air, letting it fall to the ground. "I am..." She went on.

"Who are you!" Kyu interrupted. The woman lashed out.

"Quiet! I am Rosie, fourth member of the Killer 9!" Rosie said.

"We already guessed that." Yukie said.

"You want Kyu's Lux God huh..." Doxx said.

"That is right, so Kyu-Haru, are you ready for our duel?" Rosie said.

"I won't be dueling you today." Kyu smiled. "Violet will."

Violet stood up. "I'm taking care of the Lux God today, if you want it, you'll have to face me first." Violet said, holding her duel disk ready.

"Very well then." Rosie said. "Let's get this duel started! If I win, I gain your Lux God."

"And if we win, you leave and release all the students you've captured!" Kyu called out.

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Rosie smirked.

Violet slid in her deck, causing her duel disk to fold out. An opening in the giant rose on Rosie's wrist opened, she slid her deck into it, causing vines to grow and form into a duel disk. "Duel!" Rosie and Violet announced.

"I'll begin!" Violet said, drawing her first card. "I'll summon _Elemental Hero, Necro Darkman_ in defense mode (1800/1600)."

Rosie smiled deviously as the warrior appeared on the field, thinking of a plan. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!" Violet announced.

"Great, if Violet's Necro Darkman is destroyed, she can summon a stronger monster to replace it!" Kyu said.

"This should be interesting..." Quartz said.

"Indeed, draw!" Rosie announced, drawing her next card with a girlish chuckle. "Now! I summon _Rose Thorn Cannon_! (1900/1600)"

"Awesome!" Hide said, excited as a giant rose bulb appeared, then opened revealing a giant metal canon sticking out of the middle and aiming at Violet's monster.

"Rose Thorn Cannon, attack and destroy her Necro Darkman!" Rosie commanded, pointing forward.

The cannon blasted a red energy stream toward the monster, dissolving it away. "Elemental Hero, Necro Darkman's special ability activates!" Violet announced. "When sent to the graveyard, I can special summon one elemental hero monster from my hand!"

"Don't think so." Rosie smiled. Suddenly vines rose up next to Rosie, and entangled in the vines was her Necro Darkman.

"What the!" Violet said.

"I've activated my _Curse of Thorn_!" Rosie said, pointing at her magic card. "Once activated I can negate the activation of any effects coming from a monster from your graveyard."

"Darn..." Violet growled.

"Oh but don't worry, the effect of my Rose Thorn Cannon activates as well, we both may now special summon one level four monster from our hand, to the field." Rosie explained, taking her next card. "Now! I summon _Seed Spitter_! (1400/1500) In defense mode!"

Suddenly a plant grew up from the ground, revealing a bulbous plant which had a gun at the opening. "And I'll summon this, _Elemental Hero, Bubbleman_! (800/1200)" Violet announced as a short armored warrior appeared, aiming its wrist gun toward Rosie.

"And I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Rosie announced.

"Draw!" Violet announced. "Now! I'll activate this _Bubble Shot_!"

Suddenly a giant water cannon appeared. Bubbleman took it, resting it on his shoulder. "Once equipped to my Elemental Hero, Bubbleman gains an additional eight hundred attack points." Violet said as her warrior grew to 1600. "Now! I'll activate this, _Fusion_! Fusing _Elemental Hero, Sparkman_ and _Elemental Hero, Clayman_ from my hand!"

Suddenly Violet's fusion magic card began to glow, forming into a giant warrior. "To create_ Elemental Hero, Thunder Giant_! (2400/1600)"

"Interesting." Rosie smirked as the giant warrior clashed his fists together, creating lightning bolts.

"Once Elemental Hero, Thunder Giant is summoned to the field, I can destroy a monster weaker than it! Say bye to Rose Thorn Cannon!" Violet said, pointing at the flower cannon monster. Suddenly the rose cannon exploded into nothing. "Now! Elemental Hero, Bubbleman, destroy her Seed Spitter!"

The warrior charged up the cannon, aiming directly at the hideous plant, then firing a round of bubbles at it, destroying it. Rosie growled, shielding herself with her arm, her red dress flailing and red hair thrashing behind her.

"You'll pay for that..." Rosie growled. "Once Seed Spitter is sent to my graveyard, I can draw cards equal to the total amount of stars on your monster card. Since your monster is level four, I can draw four new cards!"

Rosie quickly drew her next cards and smiled. "That won't hold you back now! Thunder Giant, attack her life points directly!" Violet called out, pointing forward.

The giant rose his fist, generating lightning bolts around it, then thrusted it toward Rosie, sending a stream of electricity at her. Rosie screamed as the bolts hit her hard. She shielded herself with her gloved arm, throwing the smoke away as her , as her life points reduced to 1600.

"Errr, you'll pay for that..." Rosie growled.

"I'll end my turn now!" Violet announced.

"My turn, draw!" Rosie announced, drawing her next card from her custom duel disk. She flashed her red eyes to Violet and snickered. "Looks like luck is on my side..."

"What do you mean..." Violet growled.

"Now! I activate this, _Awakening of 100 Years_!" Rosie announced, placing the magic card on the field.

"What does that do..." Violet said.

"I sacrifice Curse of Thorn..." Rosie went on. Suddenly Necro Darkman, who was entangled on the vines, burst into flames. "So I can summon this..."

The flames quickly turned into a whirl wind of fire as a woman rose up from the ground, vines flying everywhere as her long purple dress flailed. "_Thorn Princess_! (300/200)"

"That's a pretty nice entrance for such a weak monster..." Yukie said.

"Yeah, I'm not getting a good vibe from this..." Kyu said, a little worried.

"By summoning Thorn Princess, I can activate her special ability, allowing me control of one of your monsters!" Rosie laughed as the princess pointing her hand out.

Suddenly vines wrapped around Elemental Hero, Thunder Giant, pulling him to Rosie's side of the field. "No!" Violet gasped.

"And I'll put both my monsters to good use! Now I activate this, _Rose Petals_!" Rosie announced.

"A ritual card..." Kyu gasped.

"No way! Violet will be struck down hard if she can't keep her defenses up..." Hide said.

Suddenly red and pink rose petals began to rain down on the field as a shining light appeared in mid air. "Wow!" Sophia and Genesis said, amazed by the scene of raining petals.

"By sacrificing Elemental Hero, Thunder Giant and Thorn Princess..." Rosie went on as the two monsters were sucked into the light. "I can summon this, _Rose Knight, Bishop_! (2500/2500)"

Suddenly a red armored knight came down from the air. It had metal roses covering his body and wielded a small rose which instantly shot a long vine out of the middle, instantly growing thorns.

"Now! Destroy her Elemental Hero, Bubbleman!" Rosie commanded, pointing forward.

The knight dove forward, slashing at the warrior with his long thorny sword. But instead, Bubbleman's cannon exploded. "When destroying Bubbleman while equipped with Bubble Shot, I can sacrifice that instead of destroying Bubbleman!" Violet explained.

"Hmph..." Rosie smirked. Both players now had one monster and one face down card on the field. "My turn ends."

"Draw..." Violet announced, drawing her next card. "I'll summon _Friendog_ in defense mode (1200/800). That ends my turn."

"Excellent..." Rosie smiled, watching Violet's new defending dog as she drew her next card. "Now! Rose Knight, Bishop! Destroy her Bubbleman!"

The knight dashed forward, slashing the warrior into two pieces with his vine sword, destroying it. As the smoke cleared from the attack, a flower rose and blossomed in replace of Violet's monster.

"What the... What is that!" Violet said.

"That my dear, is the destructive effect of my Rose Knight." Rosie smiled. "Whatever monster he destroys makes it so that you won't be able to use that exact monster card zone ever, as long as my monster is on the field."

"No way!" Hide, Kyu, and Yukie gasped.

"No! As long as Violet keeps her defenses up, she won't have no more monsters to play at all!" Doxx said in shock.

"That's right, my dears." Rosie smiled. "And I'll end my turn now."

"Draw..." Violet announced, drawing her next card. Violet's eyes twitched.

"Looks like Violet hasn't drawn anything she could use now..." Kyu said.

"I'll end my turn..." Violet said.

"Draw..." Rosie said happily. "Now! Rose Knight, destroy her Friendog!"

The knight once again used its sword for its attack, easily destroying the defending Dog, destroying it easily. "By destroying Friendog, you've activated its special ability!" Violet announced. "I can bring back one Fusion magic card, and one Elemental Hero monster card back from my graveyard, and to my hand!"

"Too bad for you because you've just lost another space for your monster card zone." Rosie smiled evilly as another flower bloomed, replacing Friendog.

"I only have three monster card zones left..." Violet thought. "I'll have to make good use of those."

"I'll activate this, _Second Alarming Battle_!" Rosie announced as her magic card rose up. "When I have one monster on my field, I can attack for a second time!"

"Err..." Violet growled.

"Now! Rose Knight, Bishop, attack her life points directly!" Rosie commanded, pointing.

"Reveal trap card!" Violet announced. "_A Hero Emerges_!"

"Heh..." Rosie smirked.

"By this card's activation you have to chose a card from my hand, if it's a monster, I'm safe for another turn." Violet said.

"Yeah right." Rosie smirked. "I chose the card furthest to your left."

"Excellent." Violet smiled. "I summon _Elemental Hero, Clayman_ in defense mode! (2000/800)"

The defending warrior appeared but Rosie's Rose Knight took it down easily. "That's just one more space gone for you." Rosie smiled as a third flower popped up, replacing Clayman's place.

"Great, Violet only has two monster spaces left..." Doxx sighed.

"Violet can pull through! I know she can!" Kyu said.

"And with that, my turn ends." Rosie smiled evilly.

"Draw..." Violet announced, drawing her next card. "Now! I activate this, _Pot of Greed_! Allowing me to draw two extra cards!"

Violet swiftly drew her two cards and smiled. "Now! I activate my _Fusion_! So I can fuse _Elemental Hero, Burst Lady_ and _Elemental Hero, Featherman_ from my hand!"

"Heh." Rosie smiled.

"And it'll create _Elemental Hero, Flame Wingman_! (2100/1800)" Violet announced as the one winged warrior appeared, his tail slashing in mid air and his dragon-like claw glowing with red. "I'll also activate this, _Flaming Fist_!"

"What's that..." Rosie said, curious.

"Once equipped to my Flame Wingman, he'll gain the same amount of attack points as your Rose Knight, Bishop." Violet smiled as the warrior's dragon-like claw became engulfed in flames, increasing its attack strength to 2500.

"Yes! And once she destroys Rose Knight successfully, it's devastating effect will kick in!" Hide said.

"What do you mean..." Rosie said, confused.

"Even though both our monsters will be equal in attack points, they'll both be destroyed, but my Flame Wingman comes with a promising effect! Once it destroys a monster, it deals damage to the owner's life points equal to the total amount of attack points as the destroyed monster!" Violet explained.

"No!" Rosie gasped.

"Now! Flame Wingman, destroy her Rose Knight, Bishop!" Violet commanded, pointing.

"This is great! Rosie never even touched Violet's life points!" Hide said.

"Not so fast!" Rosie said as her worried look turned into a down right sinister one. "Activate magic card, _Tree of Life_!"

"What!" Violet gasped as suddenly Rosie Knight vanished from Flame Wingman's attack.

"What just happened..." Doxx said.

The whole room echoed with Rosie's laughter as rumbling shook the giant tree on the outside. Suddenly a tall tree grew up behind Rosie, its golden leaves shining as silver flowers blossomed.

"Meet your doom, Violet Brahn... The Tree of Life!" She smiled evilly. "To use its effect, I had to sacrifice all monsters on my field."

"That explains why your Rose Knight disappeared..." Violet growled.

"Yup, but that's not all! By appeasing my magic card's commands, I've allowed it to destroys ten monsters in your deck." Rosie smiled as ten random monster cards flew out of Violet's deck, and slid into her graveyard holster.

"No problem! Violet will still wipe you out right now!" Violet said.

"You think too soon. Such a legend but such a weak mind." Rosie laughed. "Tree of Life also gives me full control of your Flame Wingman for the rest of the duel!"

"No..." Violet gasped as the tree glowed, sending a golden wave, causing the warrior to float over to Rosie's side of the field.

"So now that you have no other move, I'll move! Draw!" Rosie announced. "I'll activate this, _Raise Dead_ to bring back _Rose Thorn Cannon_! (1900/1600)"

"No! Violet!" Kyu gasped.

"No way!" Yukie gasped.

"I've let them down..." Violet thought.

"Flame Wingman, Rose Thorn Cannon, attack her life points directly and end this duel once and for all!" Rosie laughed as the cannon blasted, hitting Violet hard. She fell backwards, looking up as her own monster struck her down.

Violet growled, her face smudged with dirt as her life points reduced to 0. Rosie laughed evilly as the holograms shut off, her duel disk folded back into her one single rose on her wrist. "Looks like I win." Rosie laughed.

Suddenly roots rose from the ground, growing over and around Violet. "What are you doing!" Violet said, trying to escape through the cage.

"You think I'm leaving with just a simple card?" Rosie laughed.

"This wasn't part of the deal!" Kyu said.

"My deal was to get the Lux God. I'm just doing this through my own favor." Rosie laughed as the cage was dragged along with the other students who were also trapped.

"Release Violet now!" Kyu screamed, pointing.

"Why should I?" Rosie said with a tease.

"Why are you doing this..." Hide said sadly.

"Because I can! These slaves of mine will soon become servants to me. And soon enough I'll rule this school. So unless you want to become one of them, leave this island now or become my little slave for the rest of your lives!" Rosie said.

Like a carpet, a lump in the ground rose up and flapped underneath the group, sending them flying out through the tree and out into the forest.

"No! I have to get Violet back!" Kyu said, getting back up, but before he could reach the entrance, a wooden gate shut in front of him. "No!"

Kyu slammed against the gate with no luck. "Kyu calm down..." Doxx said.

"How can I if Violet's trapped..." Kyu said. "We lost the Lux God and now Rosie is going to take over the school..."

"How could this have happened..." Sophia said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kyu will think of something." Yukie said, reassuring Sophia.

"Psh, yeah right. Kyu couldn't even beat Violet in a duel. How do you think he'll hold out against Rosie?" Genesis said.

Hide sat there, brushing the dirt off of him. "Kyu..." He said as he and Doxx came back.

"I'll do something... Anything..." Kyu said. "Rosie can't use us like this, we have to hit back and hard..."

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: Violet... I'll get you back and I'll make sure Rosie pays! It's me against Rosie in the next duel and I'm not holding back one bit! Rosie unleashes her Tree of Life on me, and now I've lost my XYZ Dragon Cannon combo and Seraphim angels. But that won't stop me from my X-Y-Z Blast Cannon! Next chapter is X-Y-Z Blast! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Elemental Hero, Necro Darkman**: Level 5 / 1600/1800/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: When this card is sent to your Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 monster with "Elemental Hero" in its name, from your hand, to your field.

**Rose Thorn Cannon**: Level 4 / 1900/1600/ Earth / Plant / Desc: When this card destroys a monster on your opponent's side of the field, both players can special summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from their hand, to the field.

**Curse of Thorn**: MAGIC / Desc: An effect of a monster that is active in your opponent's Graveyard is negated when this card is activated.

**Seed Spitter**: Level 4 / 1500/1400/ Earth / Plant / Desc: When this card is destroyed, draw cards equal to the total Level of the monster that destroyed this card.

**Elemental Hero, Bubbleman**: Level 4 / 800/1200/ Water / Warrior / Desc: If this card is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it to the field. When this card is successfully Normal, Special, or Reversed Summoned when it is the only card on your field, draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Bubble Shot**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped to 1 face-up "Elemental Hero, Bubbleman" on the field. Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 800. Destroy this card in order to prevent the equipped monster from being destroyed and taking damage by Battle.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand into 1 Fusion Monster.

**Elemental Hero, Thunder Giant**: Level 6 / 2400/1600/ Light / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "Element Hero: Sparkman" + "Element Hero Clayman".When this Monster is Summoned, destroy 1 face up monster on your opponents side of the field that has a lower attack strength than this card.

**Awakening of 100 Years**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face-up "Curse of Thorn" on your field to special summon 1 "Thorn Princess" from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

**Thorn Princess**: Level 4 / 300/200/ This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Awakening of 100 Years". Select a monster on your opponent's side of the field and take control of it until the end phase of your turn.

**Rose Petals**: RITUAL MAGIC / Desc: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Rose Knight, Bishop". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal to 9 or more as a Sacrifice from the field or your hand.

**Rose Knight, Bishop**: Level 9 / 2500/2500/ Earth / Warrior / Ritual / Desc: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Magic Card, "Rose Petal". You must also offer monsters whose Level Stars equal 9 or more as a Sacrifice from the field or your hand. When this monster attacks and destroys a monster on your opponent's side of the field, that Monster Card Zone the destroyed monster was on can no longer be used until this card is removed from play or sent to the graveyard.

**Friendog**: Level 3 / 800/1200/ Earth / Beast / Desc: If this monster is sent to the Graveyard, you can return 1 "Fusion" and 1 Monster with "Hero" in its name into your hand.

**A Hero Emerges**: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack, you opponent must choose 1 card at random from your hand. If that card is a Monster Card, Special Summon it to your field. Otherwise, discard it to your Graveyard.

**Second Alarming Battle**: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated when you have 1 monster on your field. That one monster may attack again during your Main Phase 2.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.

**Elemental Hero, Flame Wingman**: Level 8 / 2100/1800/ Air / Warrior / Desc: "Element Hero Featherman" + "Element Hero: Burst Lady". This monster can be Summoned only by "Fusion". When this Monster destroys a Monster as a result of Battle, do direct damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the amount of ATK of the destroyed monster.

**Flaming Fist**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped to 1 face-up "Elemental Hero, Flame Wingman". The equipped monster's ATK becomes the same as 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field as long as this card is equipped to that monster.

**Tree of Life**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice all monsters on your side of the field to activate this card's effect. Gain control one 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and destroy up to 10 monsters in your opponent's Deck.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.


	65. XYZ Blast!

**65. X-Y-Z Blast!**

* * *

The night fell, most students escaped from Rosie's grasp in the school and made it out to camp during the night. Kyu, Yukie, Sophia, Doxx, Genesis, and Quartz camped out in front of the large tree.

"So where do you think Seto Kaiba went?" Yukie asked.

"Probably got away, leaving us all here..." Quartz said.

Kyu sat away from the group, sorting out his deck. "Kyu, watcha doin?" Hide said, looking around.

"Preparing for my duel..." Kyu said, taking some cards out.

"How do you know if this lady is going to face you. She has the Lux God, she might as well leave." Genesis said.

"If she would leave how come she hasn't yet. I'm not dueling for the Lux God... I'm dueling to set free the students." Kyu said.

"Wow, when someone messes with Kyu's friends, he becomes all serious about this..." Doxx thought as Kyu gathered up his cards.

Rosie sat at her thrown, everyone was quiet or asleep in their cages while Violet paced around. "Sit still... You're annoying me..." Rosie said.

"You won't get away with this..." Violet hissed.

"Little girl, I've already gotten away with this. I have what I need, and my empire of plants will soon make your little school a living jungle for me to roam around." She squealed happily, looking at the Lux God and stroking the corner with her finger.

The sun rose up and everyone woke up. Kyu sat, waiting in front of the wooden gates. Rosie's laughter filled the air as the wooden gates suddenly opened.

Everyone's ears perked up by the loud creak and Kyu instantly disappeared inside, everyone chased after him.

Kyu stopped in the familiar open area within the tree, seeing all the imprisoned students, and Violet. "Violet!" Kyu said.

"Kyu!" Violet replied.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here, all of you..." Kyu said.

The rest of the group met up with Kyu at the open area. "Look!" Sophia said, pointing at the wall.

The wall in front of them had a large rose bulb on it and it began to open. It was a door way and Rosie stood at the door way. A giant leaf brought her to the ground and she stepped forward.

"So, why have you come here. It's not like I'm going to give you my Lux God." Rosie chuckled.

"I'm not here to get back the card. I don't care for it right now! Rosie, I challenge you to a duel, and if I win, you free all the students here." Kyu said, pointing at her.

"Very well." Rosie smiled. "But if I win, you and your petty friends become my servants, for the rest of your pathetic lives."

"I'm willing to take that risk!" Kyu said.

"Are you serious!" Genesis gasp

"I'm positive Kyu can do this... He's had all night to prepare!" Hide said, the only one that's a little enthusiastic about Kyu's proposal.

"Ok then, let's get this duel started!" Rosie said, the giant rose on her wrist turning on, causing vines to sprout out, and forming a duel disk.

Kyu let his duel disk fold out and both players slid their decks in. "Duel!" Kyu and Rosie announced.

"I'll begin, draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his first out of six for the duel. "I'll summon _Kuriboh_ in defense mode! (200/300). I'll also set two cards face down and end my turn!"

"That's the almighty Kyu's plan... Summoning a weak monster in defense mode on the first turn..." Sophia said, rolling her eyes.

"Draw..." Rosie announced. "Aww it's so cute..."

Rosie cooed at the small furry creature which blushed. "But too bad it's going down, now! I activate this, _Flower's Deadly Scent_!"

"What's that..." Kyu said with a serious expression.

"By allowing you to special summon a level five or six monster to the field, I gain control of your cute little Kuriboh!" Rosie smiled as the fuzzy creature floated to Rosie's side of the field.

"Alright, I'll summon this, _Volstead_! (1200/2300)" Kyu announced as the black amrored black horse materialized to the field, it's mane flashing about as it kneeled, guarding itself with its helmet with a giant horn sticking out.

"Now the fun begins." Rosie smiled, taking the next card in her hand. "Now! I activate, _The Tree of Life!_"

Rosie flashed the card at Kyu and instantly a golden wave was shot out of the card as a giant tree with gold leaves and silver flowers rose up. It then unleashed another wave, destroying Rosie's Kuriboh. "And with the sacrification of your dear Kuriboh, I gain control of your Volstead!"

The horse trotted over to Rosie's side of the field, then bowing down in front of Kyu, ready to strike. "But that's not all!" Rosie announced. "Tree of Life allows me to destroy up to ten monsters within your deck."

Sudden holograms of Kyu's monsters appeared on the field, all three of Kyu's X Head Cannon, Z Metal Caterpillar, and Y Dragon Head appeared and exploded into digital pieces, then his Seraphim Guardner, Gunner, and Saber appeared and exploded into digital pieces. Finally his Android Psycho Shocker, Seraphim of Hope, Seraphim Therapist, and Chamber Hound appeared and were destroyed.

"No! All of Kyu's personal cards are gone!" Hide said.

"I'll then use this, _Rose Petals_! Which I activate to sacrifice your Volstead, and Thorn Princess, from my hand..."

The same spectacle as yesterday went on, rose petals began to rain down from the ceiling of the tree. "Here it comes..." Kyu said, getting ready.

"So I can bring forth _Rose Knight, Bishop_! (2500/2500)" Rosie announced as the red armored knight materialized to the field, unleashing his vine sword.

"Activate Volstead's special effect!" Kyu announced.

"Huh?" Rosie said. "How dare you iterrupt me!"

"Sorry, but by sending Volstead to the graveyard, you've activated its effect. I can now take a magic card from my graveyard or your own." Kyu smiled.

"Fine take whatever you want." Rosie smirked.

"Ok, then I guess you don't mind if I take your Tree of Life!" Kyu said as Rosie's graveyard holster spat out the card. Kyu caught it and added it to his hand.

"No!" Rosie growled.

"Aright! Rosie's about to get a piece of her own medicine!" Doxx said while Genesis and Sophia jumped for joy.

"Err..." Rosie growled. "Rosie Knight, Bishop, attack his life points directly!"

The knight lashed forward his sword ready to slash at Kyu. The Knight slashed and Kyu flew into the air as he was hit hard. He let out a wail as his life points reduced to 1500, then fell back on his feet.

Rosie smiled with satisfactory. "This will be too easy." She smiled.

"Reveal trap card..." Kyu announced. "_Heavily Damaged Wings_!"

"What's that..." Rosie said with a scowl.

"When I gain twenty thousand damage to my life points, or more, I can add a certain magic card from my deck, to my hand!" Kyu said, taking his deck out, taking the card, and adding it to his hand.

"I bet I know what it is..." Hide said.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Rosie announced.

Kyu drew his next card. "Now! I activate my other face down card, _Raise Dead_! In order to bring back _Kuriboh_! (300/200)" He announced as the brown fuzz ball returned to the field.

"You must be a bigger fool than I thought." Rosie giggled. "Summoning such a weak monster in attack mode."

"It may be weak, but once evolution sets in, it's indestructible!" Kyu said. "Now I activate the card which I gained from my Heavily Damaged Wings, trap card..."

"And that would be..." Rosie said, impatient.

"_Wings of Evolution_!" Kyu announced as the magic card flipped up. "By discarding two cards from my hand, I'll be able to evolve my Kuriboh into a much stronger monster!"

As soon as Kyu slid his two cards into his graveyard, Kuriboh began to glow. Black wings expanded on its back, covering him while the evolution began. The purple glowing caused Kuriboh's high pitched growl to turn into a sinister one.

The wings released and Kuriboh's fur was black with red eyes, two long black obelisk horns, and two giant black claws. "meet _Kuriboh Level 10_! (300/200)" Kyu said.

"You might have made it look cooler, but it's not even stronger." Rosie laughed again.

"But it comes with a promising effect. Now! I activate the last card in my hand..." Kyu said, raising the card. "_The Tree of Life_!"

"Err..." Rosie growled. "Well this was going to happen anyway..."

"And I sacrifice my Kuriboh Level 10 to activate its effect!" Kyu said as the tree of golden leaves rose to the field. The darkened Kuriboh vanished which appeased the tree's commands. "And by Kuriboh Level 10's disappearance, this activates my counter magic card, _Equivilant Trade_!"

"What!" Rosie growled.

"When one of my special summoned monsters is destroyed, I can destroy one of your monsters automatically! So say good bye to Rose Knight Bishop!" Kyu explained, pointing his hand at Rosie's knight.

Suddenly a wave of golden leaves flew forward, sweeping Rosie's Rose Knight, Bishop away. "Err..." She growled, shielding herself from the strong winds.

"I'll then discard ten random monsters from your deck." Kyu said as ten monster cards flew from Rosie's deck and slid into her Graveyard holster. "But that's not all!"

"Yeah! I knew Kyu had a promising plan!" Doxx cheered.

"By sending my Kuriboh Level 10 to my graveyard, I've activated its special effect! I can draw five more cards, but you gain damage to any monster card I draw by half of its attack strength!" Kyu said, taking the top five cards from his deck.

"No... I can't let this happen." Rosie growled.

"And the monster cards I've drawn are Dark Blade, End of Anubis, Pitch Dark Dragon, and Tortoise Cannon!" Kyu said, revealing the three monster cards. "They may not be enough, but it'll surely take a large chunk out of your life points!"

"I come to disagree, activate trap card, _Blockade From Heaven_!" Rosie announced as her one trap card flipped up. Suddenly a army of angels wielding swords and dressed in golden armor appeared. "As long as I have no monsters on my field you can't deal any damage to my life points!"

"No!" Kyu and the others gasp.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" Rosie asked, smiling deviously.

"For a second there, yeah." Kyu smirked. "I'll summon _Tortoise Cannon_ to the field in defense mode (2000/1000). Then set one card face down and end my turn."

Rosie smiled at the defending mechanical turtle, its cannon pointed straight at her.

"Draw..." Rosie announced, drawing a card, making only one card. "Heh, now I activate this, _Raise Dead_, bringing back _Thorn Princess_!"

"No!" Sophia and Genesis gasped as the woman with long green hair and a long purple dress appeared on the field, she smiled lustfully at Kyu.

"And since I summoned Thorn Princess, her special ability activates!" Rosie announced. "Giving me control of your Tortoise Cannon!"

Suddenly vines wrapped around the mechanical turtle, pulling it to Rosie's side of the field. "I'll then place Tortoise Cannon in attack mode (1000/2000). Now! Attack his life points directly!"

The turtle fired a red energy ball at Kyu which exploded once it reached contact with him. Kyu screamed loudly, trying to hold back the pain which his own monster brought to him. Kyu saw his life points reduced to 500.

"Oh no! Kyu's in trouble... I can't watch..." Yukie said covering her eyes.

"Now! Thorn Princess, attack his life points directly also!" Rosie announced sinisterly. The princess pointed her hand forward, sending a vine with thorns on it, slashing across Kyu's chest. Kyu let out another wail of pain as he fell to one knee, his life points reducing to 200.

"And finally, I sacrifice Thorn Princess to Tortoise Cannon, allowing me to deal direct damage to you by half of Thorn Princess' life points!" Rosie cackled as Thorn Princess disappeared, then reappeared in the mechanical turtle's cannon, reducing her attack strength to 150. The cannon fired the princess right at Kyu which exploded on him.

Kyu fell backwards, his life points reducing down to 50. "Only fifty life points left." Rosie smiled.

"And Kyu hasn't even touched hers!" Hide said in wide eyed shock as Rosie's life points still stood at 4000.

"My turn ends." Rosie smiled with Tortoise Cannon still on her side of the field.

Kyu stood up, weak at the knees, but he drew his next card and smiled. "Do you think you're still going to win..." Kyu asked.

"Hell yes! You only have fifty life points left and you haven't even touched me! You were easier than that bratty Violet." Rosie laughed.

"I beg to differ..." Kyu smirked.

"What!" Rosie said as well as everyone.

"Has he been planning something this entire time!" Genesis said in shock.

"Looks like it!" Hide said.

"I'll activate this, _Fusion_! Fusing Dark Blade and Pitch Dark Dragon from my hand!" Kyu announced as the magic card flipped up and formed into the fusion monster. "To create _Dark Blade Dragon Knight_! (2200/1500)"

Suddenly a black dragon materialized to the field with a dark warrior on its neck, riding it like a horse. "What is the whole point of this, you won't do much with that creature!" Rosie growled.

"Activate magic card..." Kyu said, pointing to his face down card. "_X-Y-Z Blast!_"

"What! What is that!" Rosie said in utter confusion.

"I knew you'd send my three X Y Z monster to my graveyard way before we were going to duel. So last night I planned a counter move for that." Kyu smiled. "X-Y-Z Blast can only be activated if I have X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar in my graveyard, and thanks to your Tree of Life, they are all in my graveyard!"

"No!" Rosie gasped.

"And in order to complete the effect of X-Y-Z Blast, I need to sacrifice a level six or higher fusion monster and that I have! I sacrifice Dark Blade Dragon Knight so I can summon this, _XYZ Blast Cannon_! (?)" Kyu announced as the dragon riding warrior vanished and was replaced with a giant metal cannon pointed directly at Rosie. It had X Head Cannon operating the cannon and Y Dragon Head and Z Metal Caterpillar at the bottom, holding the large cannon.

"XYZ Blast Cannon! I've never seen a thing like that!" Hide said in shock as everyone else as well as the trapped students looked in disbelief.

"I don't get it... How does he do it..." Quartz said in shock, recognizing the card.

"Now! I activate XYZ Blast Cannon's effect! By removing X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar from play!" Kyu said as the three cards slid from his graveyard. He took the three cards and placed them in his pocket. "Now! charge up, XYZ Blast Cannon!"

Suddenly the cannon began to glow as it gathered energy from Rosie's graveyard. "What is it doing!" Rosie said.

"XYZ Blast Cannon's attack depends on how many cards are in your graveyard, times by five hundred!" Kyu said.

"No way!" Rosie screeched.

"From what I can see you have a total of seventeen cards in your graveyard!" Kyu said. "Plus the ten cards I discarded from your deck thanks to the wonderful effect of Tree of Life!"

"That makes a total of eighty five hundred attack points..." Doxx gasped as XYZ Blast Cannon's attack strength rose to 8500.

"Now! XYZ Blast Cannon, demolish Tortoise Cannon and the rest of her life points!" Kyu commanded, pointing forward.

Rosie looked in horror as the three machines which held up the great cannon began to glow. The cannon then fired a loud blast of blue, red, and yellow lights. Rosie let out a scream as the Tortoise Cannon was easily blasted away. The blast continued, hitting Rosie and sending her flying backwards.

Rosie watched as her life points reduced to 0. "No! I'm sorry master... I failed..." She said.

"What who?" Yukie said as they ran up to Rosie.

"I've won, now release all the students!" Kyu demanded.

"Please don't change me back..." Rosie begged, seeming like she was in another world.

"Who is she talking to?" Hide said.

Kyu finally realized it. "She's talking to Von Bourg!" Kyu gasped.

Suddenly a giant screen popped up on the wall, it was Von Bourg. "Ahh, Kyu-Haru... I see you've beaten my fourth Killer 9 member." He chuckled.

"What do you want..." Kyu growled.

"See these..." Von Bourg smiled, holding up the other two Lux God. "I want the third one, and I'm just here to tell you, people like Rosie will be much worse in the future. So keep your eyes open because things are going to get more chaotic."

With that the screen shut off and the tree began to rumble and shake. The students were set free and they jumped down to escape. Violet quickly made her way towards the group.

"Thanks a lot Kyu, but what about her..." Kyu said as Rosie stood up.

"Her? She's nothing but a pitiful weed made into a human." Von Bourg's voice hissed. Suddenly Rosie began to glow, her form began to revert into a tiny flower which began to wilt and die.

"No way! She was a flower the whole time!" Sophia said in shock and disbelief. Suddenly The Saint Goddess of The Gale fell out from the sky in front of Kyu, Kyu picked it up.

"Awesome! We got it back!" Yukie cheered but suddenly a large wooden branch fell down in front of them.

"If Rosie's gone now, all the plants must be going too! We gotta get out of here!" Hide said as they raced off out the exit. They reached the exit and threw themselves out, looking back to see the giant tree revert back into a tiny little seed.

From a distance they could see the vines and roots go back under ground at the school. A helicopter flew over head. Seto Kaiba was in it.

Everyone looked up and the helicopter lowered and Kaiba jumped out."What the hell has been happening? I was gone for one day for a business trip and already I've been bombarded about plants trashing the school..." Kaiba said, angered.

"it was another Killer 9 member..." Kyu said, rubbing his face with the sleeve of his Obelisk Blue uniform. "But don't worry, the Lux God is safe."

"But whose going to clean up my school?" Kaiba asked.

A few hours later, everyone got to work in cleaning up the school from the mess. "I don't get it... We save the school, again, but we still have to do work..." Hide groaned, cleaning the floor of papers with a broom.

"I kinda like it!" Kyu laughed. "No school work atleast."

"Whatever." Yukie smirked as she cleaned up some dirt in the hall.

"Thanks a lot... Sheesh." Sophia said with a bandana on, cleaning the smudges on the walls with a cleaner liquid and sponge.

"Yeah if we just stayed out of the way of The Rare Hunter we wouldn't be having to do this anyways..." Genesis grumbled as she swept.

Yukie, Hide, and Kyu laughed as they got back to work.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: It's a nice day for some dueling! Quartz arrives back to the dueling field to make his name known again, but as he does he gets into a fight with his Duelist Manager, Kazu Yoshio. Quartz states he doesn't need him anymore and he's decided to side with the good guys, but this obviously alarms Kazu into thinking he's just nothing. Now it's Quartz VS Kazu, but as Quartz makes his final attack with a new weapon of his, Ethereal Castle, Quartz's new Army Deck comes to a immediate stop and Kazu takes control of the duel with his White Horns Dragon. Next chapter is Quartz's Awakening, Dawn of The Ethereal Castle! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Kuriboh**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If this card is in your hand, you can send this card to your graveyard to negate Battle Damage of an attacking monster.

**Flower's Deadly Scent**: MAGIC / Desc: Gain control of 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. You opponent can then Special Summon 1 Level 5 or 6 monster from their hand, to the field in face-up Defense Position.

**Volstead**: Level 6 / 2300/1200/ Dark / Beast / Desc: When this card engages in battle, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, return 1 Magic Card from you or your opponent's Graveyard, to your hand.

**Tree of Life**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice all monsters on your side of the field to activate this card's effect. Gain control one 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and destroy up to 10 monsters in your opponent's Deck.

**Rose Petals**: RITUAL MAGIC / Desc: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Rose Knight, Bishop". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal to 9 or more as a Sacrifice from the field or your hand.

**Rose Knight, Bishop**: Level 9 / 2500/2500/ Earth / Warrior / Ritual / Desc: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Magic Card, "Rose Petal". You must also offer monsters whose Level Stars equal 9 or more as a Sacrifice from the field or your hand. When this monster attacks and destroys a monster on your opponent's side of the field, that Monster Card Zone the destroyed monster was on can no longer be used until this card is removed from play or sent to the graveyard.

**Heavily Damaged Wings**: TRAP / Desc: When you gain 2000 or more Battle Damage to your life points, you can take 1 "Wings of Evolution" and add it to your hand.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.

**Wings of Evolution**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 2 cards from your hand to evolve 1 monster on the field.

**Kuriboh Level 10**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by "Wings of Evolution" by sacrificing 1 face-up "Kuriboh" on your side of the field. When this card is sent to your Graveyard, you can draw 5 cards from your Deck. For each monster card drawn, deal damage to your opponent's Life Points by half the amount of ATK each Monster Card has.

**Equivalant Trade**: COUNTER MAGIC / Desc: When one of your Special Summoned monsters is destroyed due to an effect, you can destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.

**Blockade From Heaven**: TRAP / Desc: As long as you have no monsters on your side of the field your opponent cannot deal damage to your Life Points for the remainder of the turn.

**Tortoise Cannon**: Level 4 / 1000/2000/ Water / Reptile / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face-up Level 4 or lower monster to do damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to half of the Monster's ATK.

**Thorn Princess**: Level 4 / 300/200/ This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Awakening of 100 Years". Select a monster on your opponent's side of the field and take control of it until the end phase of your turn

**Dark Blade Dragon Knight**: Level 6 / 2200/1500/ Dark / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "Dark Blade" + "Pitch Dark Dragon". Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can select up to 3 Monster Cards from your opponent's Graveyard and remove them from play.

**X-Y-Z BLAST!**: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if "X Head Cannon", "Y Dragon Head", and "Z Metal Caterpillar" exist in your Graveyard. Sacrifice 1 face-up Level 6 or higher Fusion Monster to Special Summon 1 "XYZ Blast Cannon" from your deck, hand, or Graveyard.

**XYZ Blast Cannon**: Level 12 / Light / Machine / Desc: Remove 1 "X Head Cannon", "Y Dragon Head", and "Z Metal Caterpillar" from your Graveyard, out of play to activate this card's effect. Increase this card's ATK and DEF by how ever many cards that exist in your opponent's Graveyard x500. This card is destroyed during the End Phase that this card's effect was activated (This card's effect cannot be activated during your opponent's turn.)


	66. Dawn of the Ethereal Castle!

**66. Quartz's Awakening, Dawn of The Ethereal Castle!**

* * *

A new day rose and the group gathered together in the very same spot when they discovered about Rosie. "I think I'll keep it for an extra day." Violet said. Hide wa snoozing on the ground.

"Wake up, Ryou Hide..." Quartz said, pinching his nose.

"Ack, I'm awake..." Hide said, sitting up.

"Why so tired all of the sudden?" Kyu asked.

"All that cleaning we had to do the past two days, just drove me into a tired state." Hide said, yawning.

"Well that's one thing we don't need today. I say tomorrow we pass on the Lux God to someone else." Yukie said.

"Alright, we can discuss this tomorrow then." Doxx suggested. "What happened to Sophia and Genesis?"

"They got tired of us. Heard them ranting about it the other day." Violet said.

Suddenly Quartz's PDA went off. "I gotta go..." He said, standing.

"Where to?" Yukie asked.

"I have to start over my Oral Dueling Exam." Quartz said.

"Wha? Why?" Hide said, clueless.

"I've been gone from school for a whole month, just doing that makes you automatically transferred from this place. I'm just starting over from here." Quartz said as he walked off with his suitcase.

"I think he's seriously changed." Doxx said.

"Yeah..." Kyu said.

Quartz walked into the school where Kazu Yoshio awaited for him. "Your a minute late but don't worry." Kazu said as He followed Quartz to the Obelisk Blue Dueling Arena.

Quartz got up to the dueling arena where an Osiris Red student stood. "Duel!" They announced as their duel disks folded out.

Kazu smiled as he stood proudly. Suddenly Seto Kaiba entered the arena. "Seto." Kazu said.

"Yoshio..." Kaiba said.

"Like what I've done with him?" Kazu said, sort of boasting.

"Sure, but who's to say that I'm going to like him once you get your greedy ways." Kaiba said.

"A little pessimistic are we?" Kazu smiled.

"Listen, I know your type. You're using Quartz just so you can rule the Duel Monsters world." Kaiba said.

"Me? Why not. I've gotten my self well known in the political and business world. Whose to stop me now..." Kazu smiled again. "I've made him into quite a duelist."

"Yeah, but I got him first. After Duelist Therapy, he'll disown you." Kaiba smiled as he walked away.

"We'll see..." Kazu said with an angered expression.

"Queen's Knight, attack his life points directly!" Quartz commanded, pointing.

Suddenly the female warrior dove forward, slashing at the Osiris Red student. The student fell backwards in pain as his life points reduced to 0.

"Well done! And what excellent timing!" Kazu applauded. Quartz came over and helped the student up. "That should definitely bring you back up to where you were before you were defeated by Kyu-Haru."

"Why would I want to go back?" Quartz asked.

"You were a tough guy! People feared you and that's what brought you up to be gold!" Kazu said. Quartz still stood up at the arena, looking down at Kazu. "Plus it will make both of us filthy stinking rich!"

"Rich? I've already had my fill for wealth. But do I really need you anymore..." Quartz said.

"What? What do you mean?" Kazu said, his expression seeming to go down more.

"I know who you are. I just only needed you to get back to school. Your intentions are of a power hungry child." Quartz said. "I like the way I am now."

"So just like that you're going to toss me aside!" Kazu yelled.

"Not toss, more like ditch." Quartz smiled.

"What makes you think that you can do that to me!" Kazu growled.

"Easy. I've understood myself. Therapy..." Quartz went on but then Kazu interrupted.

"Therapy is nothing! They brainwashed you!" Kazu yelled.

"Let me finish..." Quartz said. "Therapy did nothing for me. It was just one person who showed me..."

"And who would that be?" Kazu said, folding his arms and leaning against one foot.

"Kyu-Haru..." Quartz said.

Kazu burst out laughing. "You have to be kidding me. A kid of no riches, no company, and no life gave you values on your life." He said.

"I'm just... trying to have fun with this game." Quartz said.

"Game? Do you know exactly how much money Pegasus J. Crawford and Seto Kaiba get from just production of these cards. You obviously have no clue!" Kazu said.

"I do. I work for Industrial Illusions. But the main reason this game was created was for the fun of it." Quartz said.

"You sicken..." Kazu said. "If you weren't a minor I'd have you taken down!"

"Is that a challenge?" Quartz smiled, holding up his duel disk.

"Oh you're begging for it." Kazu growled as he jumped up. He opened his suit case and took out his own duel disk, sliding his deck in.

"Duel!" Kazu and Quartz announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"I may be new, but thanks to my agreement with Pegasus J. Crawford, I was able to get my own custom deck." Kazu smiled. "You're about to go down hill from here!"

"Just move..." Quartz said.

"Draw!" Kazu announced. "I helped you create that deck, I know exactly how to stop it."

"Then let's see." Quartz smiled.

"Activate magic card, _Prohibition_!" Kazu announced, placing the card on the field. "With this I'll keep you from using your Attack Tower!"

Suddenly Quartz's Attack Tower magic card became skewered onto the ground by a sword. "No.." Quartz growled.

"Without that your deck is useless." Kazu laughed. "I'll then summon _Lancer Dragonewt_ to the field in attack mode! (1500/1800)"

Suddenly a dragon warrior appeared, wielding a large lance. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"I can't use my Attack Tower now..." Quartz thought, drawing his next card silently. "I'll have to use another strategy of mine."

"Well?" Kazu said, waiting.

"I'll activate this field magic card..." Quartz said, revealing it. "Activate, _Ethereal Castle_!"

Suddenly a giant cloud formed over Quartz and a shining white castle rose from it, bringing light to the field. "What's that!" Kazu said in shock.

"A special card made especially by me." Quartz smiled. "You may have given me one card, but I've built around it."

"Heh." Kazu smirked. "Either way, it's going down."

"I'll then set a card face down and summon _Queen's Knight_ in attack mode (1500/1800)" Quartz announced as the red armored female warrior appeared, wielding a shield and small purple sword. "I'll then set one card face down and end my turn."

Kazu drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon this, _Axe Dragonewt_! (2000/1200)" Quartz narrowed his eyes as the axe wielding dragon warrior appeared. "Heh, I can summon this freely when I have another dragonewt monster on my field. I'll then activate this, _Body of Mist_!"

Suddenly a mist rose up, covering Kazu's Axe Dragonewt. "What's happening..." Quartz said.

"You'll find out soon enough..." Kazu smiled. "Now! Lancer Dragonewt, destroy his Queen's Knight!"

Both warriors clashed, having both attack strength they each were destroyed. "And now! Axe Dragonewt attack his life points directly!" Kazu comdanded.

"Activate trap card!" Quartz commanded as his only face down card flipped up. "_Rope of Life!_"

"No..." Kazu growled.

"By discarding my whole hand, I'll be able to bring back _Queen's Knight_! (1500/1600) but with an added bonus of eight hundred attack points!" Quartz explained as the female warrior appeared back to the field, her attack strength increasing to 2300. "And since your monster is weaker, it'll be destroyed instead!"

"Good play, but not good enough!" Kazu hollered as the Queen's Knight leapt forward, slashing her sword through the Axe Dragonewt. Suddenly the dragon warrior exploded into a giant mist cloud.

"What!" Quartz said.

"My Axe Dragonewt is equipped to my Body of Mist. My Axe Dragonewt can't be destroyed by battle and I won't be getting any damage either." Kazu smiled.

"My turn ends..." Kazu announced, calmly.

"Draw..." Quartz announced, drawing his next card, he frowned, not having any useful card. "My turn ends..."

"Draw!" Kazu announced, drawing his next card and smiling. "Now! I summon my second _Lancer Dragonewt_ to play! (1500/1800) I'll then activate this along with it, _Devil's Axe_!"

Suddenly the same dragon warrior appeared, but holding a large axe with a demon's face upon it. "This gives my Lancer Dragonewt a bonus of one thousand attack points!" Kazu explained as his dragon warrior grew to 2500. "Now destroy his Queen's Knight!"

The dragon warrior charged, slashing the axe down across the female warrior, destroying her, and reducing Quartz's life points down to 3800.

"Errrg..." He growled.

"Now! Axe Dragonewt, attack his life points directly!" Kazu hollered, pointing.

The second dragon warrior leapt forward, smashing his axe down across Quartz's chest. Quartz was pushed back, the ground beneath him making smoke as he guarded himself. "Heh, stay down." Kazu laughed.

"Err..." Quartz said, weakened by the powerful attack as his life points reduced to 1800.

"My turn ends." Kazu announced.

"Draw..." Quartz announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I activate this, _Treasure of Heaven_! Forcing us both to draw until we each have six cards!"

"By doing this you've put me up far from the lead." Kazu laughed, looking at his new cards.

"Whose to say you're about to win." Quartz smirked. "I'll activate this, _Raise Dead_ so I can bring back _Queen's Knight_! (1500/1600)"

"Heh, what a wasteful move." Kazu smirked.

"I'll then summon _King's Knight_! (1900/1400) And by summoning it to the field while Queen's Knight is up, I can special summon this from my deck..."

"Heh..." Kazu said as the orange armored knight appeared.

"Go, _Jack's Knight_! (1900/1000)" Quartz announced as the blue armored warrior appeared. The three warriors stood together, raising their swords into the air.

"What do you plan to do with such weak monsters?" Kazu taunted.

"Now! I activate Ethereal Castle's ability!" Quartz commanded, pointing up into the air where the castle stood upon the cloud it came from. "Combining the attack of all my warrior type monsters on the field into one single attack!"

"No way!" Kazu gasped.

"Attack now!" Quartz commanded as the three warriors charged forward, their attack points combined into 5000. With three quick slashes, each warriors took down Kazu's Lancer Dragonewt.

The monster exploded into digital pieces as Kazu's life points reduced to 1500. Kazu growled as the smoke cleared for the one onslaught of Quartz's monsters. "You'll dearly pay for that..." Kazu growled. "No one ever takes me down like that!"

"There's always room for a first." Quartz smiled.

"You're really having fun with this... You fool." Kazu growled.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Quartz announced.

"Draw..." Kazu growled, drawing his next card. "Well looks like things will be changing soon enough."

"What?" Quartz said.

"Now! I sacrifice Axe Dragonewt so I can summon this..." Kazu went on as his dragon warrior vanished. "_White Horns Dragon_! (2200/1400)"

Suddenly a black dragon rose up, towering over Kazu. It brought its head down, revealing its shining white horn which stood tall on its forehead as its narrow white eyes looked down at Quartz.

"Once White Horns Dragon is summoned, I can add the attack of one of you monsters into it!" Kazu laughed. "And choosing your strongest monster, Jack's Knight, will do the trick!"

Kazu laughed evilly as his White Horns Dragon grew to 4100. "Now! Destroy his Queen's Knight and win me this duel!" Kazu commanded. "Maybe now you'll respect me as the person I am!"

"I don't think so!" Quartz yelled. "Activate magic card, _Shrink_!"

"No..." Kazu growled through frustration as he saw Quartz's face down card flip up.

"Once activated, your White Horns Dragon loses half of its attack strength!" Quartz explained as Kazu's dragon reduced down to 2050.

The dragon fired a white energy stream, tearing down Quartz's Jack's Knight and reducing his life points to 1650. Kazu growled, looking at his hand, but only finding useless monsters.

"Yeah boast to have a great deck, but you have a lot of holes in it." Quartz smiled.

"But but... Crawford..." Kazu stammered.

"Crawford doesn't give in easily to people like you." Quartz said, pointing at Kazu. "Only caring for money, he gave you a deck in which you'll be stuck with, one that'll give nothing back to you!"

"Heh... Crawford is an old fool, old fools who play games like this are bound to die at an early age." Kazu laughed.

"I beg to differ. Now that your turn is over, White Horns Dragon's attack strength returns to normal (ATK:2200)" Quartz said. "Draw!"

"Hrmm..." Kazu growled, feeling a in coming trouble-some move. "Even if you use your Ethereal Castle, you still can't take me down."

"We'll see." Quartz smiled deviously.

"What..." Kazu said.

"I have a more powerful warrior than just my three knights." Quartz smiled. "Now! I sacrifice King's Knight so I can summon this, _Saint Knight Issac_! (2300/1800)"

Quartz let out a devious smile as the knight rose, it's white robes fluttering as it came up, unsheathing his long silver sword.

"No!" Kazu said, calculating the damage he would take with a full blast by both Queen's Knight and Saint Knight Issac.

"Now! I activate Ethereal Castle's ability! Fusing both Queen's Knight and Saint Knight Issac's attack strength into one attack!" Quartz announced, pointing up at the castle on the clouds. Queen's Knight and Saint Knight Issac glanced at each other and nodded.

Both charged with a full attack of 3800. They both slashed their sword across the dragon in a 'X' shape, destroying it easily. Kazu growled as the dragon's cut pieces exploded on him, reducing his life points to 0.

"I Win..." Quartz grinned.

"Why you no good piece of..." Kazu went on, ready to strangle Quartz but then Kaiba snapped his fingers, causing two guards to run up and tackle him to the ground.

They picked him up while Kazu fumed. "Little Quartz, be as happy as you want, but once I come back, you won't be. I'm plotting revenge against you my little puppet!" Kazu yelled as the guards carried him away.

Quartz stepped down, dusting his Obelisk Blue uniform as he passed Kaiba, both made eye contact. "Nice to have you back..." Kaiba smirked.

"Good to be back..." Quartz said quietly as he left the building.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: Looks like is time for another Killer 9 member. This girl is named Marika and she's packing a powerful punch. Since I've been given back the Lux God to decide who to give it to next, and now Marika is after my tail. Marika uses a powerful Magician deck, equipped with Black Magician, Black Magician Girl, and Magician of Black Chaos. I may be pinned now, but I've been preparing for a big strike! I'm not the only one surprises, Seto Kaiba makes an appearence, it seems this girl Marika is important to him in some way... Next chapter is Secret Of The Fourth Dorm! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Prohibition**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, declare the name of 1 card. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the declared card cannot be played (Cards already on the field before this card's activation are excluded).

**Lancer Dragonewt**: Level 4 / 1500/1800/ Earth / Dragon.

**Ethereal Castle**: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: During each of your Battle Phases you can activate this card's effect once. Combine the ATK of all Warrior-type monsters on your field and attack as one attack.

**Queen's Knight**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Warrior.

**Rope of Life**: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated by discarding your entire hand when 1 of your own monsters is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle. Special Summon the monster just sent to the Graveyard in face-up Attack or Defense Position, and increase its ATK by 800 points.

**Axe Dragonewt**: Level 4 / 2000/1200/ Wind / Dragon / Desc: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set unless there is another monster with "Dragonewt" in its name on your side of the field.

**Body of Mist**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card cannot be destroyed as a result of Battle. Any Battle Damage you receive from the Equipped Monster being in Battle becomes 0. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, the equipped monster is destroyed.

**Devil's Axe**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: The monster equipped with this card gains 1000 ATK. If the equipped monster is destroyed, you may Sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the field to put this card on top of your deck.

**Treasure of Heaven**: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must draw from their deck until each player has 6 cards in their hands.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.

**King's Knight**: Level 4 / 1600/1400/ Light / Warrior / Desc: When this card is Normal, Reversed, or Special Summoned while "Queen's Knight" is face-up on the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Jack's Knight" to the field from your hand or deck

**Jack's Knight**: Level 5 / 1900/1000/ Light / Warrior.

**White Horns Dragon**: Level 6 / 2200/1400/ Wind / Dragon / Desc: For a turn, increase this card's ATK by the total amount of ATK of one of your opponent's face-up monsters on the field for the remainder of the turn.

**Saint Knight Issac**: Level 6 / 2300/1800/ Light / Warrior.


	67. Secret of The Fourth Dorm

_(**Bonus Update**: Heh, I felt generous so I decided to update another chapter. So enjoy! I'll still be updating this Friday)_

**

* * *

67. Secret Of The Fourth Dorm**

* * *

Night fell and Kyu lay asleep in his dorm room, snoozing off. Hide snoozed peacefully on the bottom bunk while Yukie slept silently in her own bed. 

The moon shined through the window and a dark void began circling. Within Kyu's uniform, Saint Goddess of The Gale stuck out like a sore thumb, just wanting to be taken.

Back in the day, Violet handed back Kyu the Lux God, apologizing for losing it. Kyu accepted it warmly and told Violet to forget about it.

The void grew deeper and suddenly, at once, Yukie, Kyu, and Hide woke up, sitting straight in fear. "What's happening!" Yukie said as the dark void grew around them, engulfing them.

The three woke up, their Obelisk Blue uniforms on and each wielding a Duel Disk. "What just happened?" Kyu said, rubbing his head and yawning.

"Where are we?" Yukie asked.

Hide sat up, looking around. "No way!" Hide gasped.

"What?" Kyu asked.

"We're in the fourth dorm..." Hide said.

"There's a fourth dorm?" Kyu said, looking around, the place had looked like it had been abandoned for years. "Doesn't seem like one to me..."

"It was shut down because all the students had just randomly vanished after studying the dark power of a Shadow Duel..." Hide explained.

"But what are we doing here?" Yukie said.

Suddenly there was a loud feminine laugh heard throughout the dorm. The three looked down the hall way to see a woman dressed in a black Duelist Academy uniform.

Hide panicked, turning around to the giant double doors to get away. "There's no use leaving, you're all stuck in here until what's done is done." The girl laughed.

"Who are you?" Kyu asked.

The girl revealed herself, duel disk at hand, and glistening blue eyes. "Marika... Of The Killer 9" She said.

"The fifth member..." Kyu said. "And you probably want to duel me for the Lux God..."

"Exactly..." Marika smiled evilly."So without further notice, let's begin!"

Marika slid her deck into her deck holster and Kyu did the same, letting their duel disk fold out. "Duel!" They both announced, both life points rising to 4000.

"I'll begin!" Kyu announced, drawing his first card and smiling.

A security guard walked down the hall, making sure all students were in their dorm by scanning a control panel which showed there was some sort of life form inside, once he got to Kyu's room, there was no one inside.

The guard made his way to Isona's office who worked on his computer. "Three students have been missing." The guard said.

"Who?" Isona asked.

"Kyu-Haru, Yukie Ishikawa, and Ryou Hide." The guard said.

"All at once!" Isona said in shock.

Seto Kaiba was working late in his office when Isona suddenly burst in. "Master Kaiba! Kyu-Haru and his friends Yukie and Hide have been reported missing!" Isona said.

"Where are they?" Kaiba simply asked.

"Camera's show that they are in the fourth dorm... Dueling against a Killer 9 member." Isona said.

"They're in the fourth dorm!" Kaiba suddenly said, his eyes widened. "No one's been in there for years... Why now?"

Kaiba pressed a button, lowering a giant screen, showing the rooms within the fourth dorm, revealing Kyu-Haru and his friends, and Kyu starting a duel.

Kaiba honed in on Kyu's opponent, looking in terror at Marika. "This isn't possible!" Kaiba said in a dreadful expression. "Hurry, alert his other friends, and tell them to make their way to the fourth dorm instantly!"

"Yes, Master Kaiba!" Isona said, running off.

"Now! I activate this, _X-Y-Z Continuum_!" Kyu announced as electricity sparked up into the air.

"What's that?" Marika asked.

"A field magic, which aids any of my X, Y, and Z monsters from battle, keeping them on the field when attacked." Kyu explained, taking another card in his hand. "I'll then summon _Y Dragon Head_ to the field in defense mode! (1600/1500)"

Suddenly the red mechanical dragon materialized to the field, its metal wings folding over it, protecting itself. "So X-Y-Z Continuum will keep his Y Dragon Head on the field, even if it engages in battle against Marika's monster?" Yukie asked.

"Yeah, but that isn't all a too good thing. His monsters might stay on the field, but battle damage is still dealt." Hide said.

"I'll then end my turn." Kyu announced.

"Draw!" Marika announced, drawing her next card and smiling. "I'll summon this, _Magician Valkyria_! (1600/1800)"

Suddenly a well armored female magician appeared her curled wand pointing to the air and its three green pearls sparkling.

"Awesome! A female magician!" Hide said in shock. "I've never been able to see this type of monster before..."

"Speak for yourself..." Yukie said.

"Next, I'll activate this, _Apprentice's Enticement_!" Marika announced, placing her magic card onto the field. "This card can only be activated when I have a magician-type monster on the field, it allows me to move your defending monster into attack mode!"

"Erg..." Kyu growled as his red mechanical dragon opened it's wings (1500/1600).

"Magician Valkyria! Attack!" Marika said, pointing.

The magician rose her wand in the air, the three green pearls shined, sending waves which damaged Kyu's robot, reducing his life points to 3900.

Marika chuckled sweetly as her Magician Valkyria lowered her wand. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn." She announced.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I'll summon _X Head Cannon_ to the field! (1800/1500)"

The machine materialized to the field, clashing its metal fists together, ready to attack. "Heh..." Marika smirked.

"I'll then shift Y Dragon Head to defense mode (1600/1500)." Kyu announced as the red dragon folded its wings over itself. "Now! X Head Cannon, destroy her Magician Valkyria!"

The machine came charging, ready to pound through her when Marika rose her hand up. "Activate trap card _Shadow Curse_!" She announced. Suddenly a round of chains appeared, wrapping around Kyu's machine and stopping it. "As long as my trap is equipped to your monster, it won't be able to attack. Plus eight hundred of its attack points is reduced from it!"

"No..." Kyu growled as his machine's attack strength lowered to 1000. Marika smiled, knowing Kyu was at a bind and unable for an attack. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn..."

"Draw..." Marika announced, drawing her next card. "Now I activate this, _Pot of Greed_! Allowing me to draw two extra cards."

Marika drew her two cards and her expression turned into a deviously evil one. "Now! Since I drew this monster outside my draw phase, I can special summon _Watapon_ to the field! (200/300)"

Suddenly a white cute puff ball materialized to the field. Yukie cooed at it as it let out a tiny chirp. "Agh!" Kyu said, realizing what was now going to happen.

"And now! I sacrifice Watapon so I can summon this, _Black Magician Girl_! (2000/1700)" Marika announced as a taller and more revealing version of Magician Valkyria materialized to the field, sporting a nice cute wand and hat. Marika smiled. "Surprised?"

"Very..." Kyu growled.

"Wow, the infamous Black Magician Girl... How did she possess such a rare card?" Hide wondered.

"Now! Magician Valkyria, attack his X Head Cannon now!" Marika announced, pointing. The female magician pointed her wand up, and the three green pearls imbedded into the wand, sent out a wave of energy, damaging Kyu's machine.

Kyu gripped his chest, the waves hitting him as well, reducing his life points to 3300. "It just doesn't seem like your day." Marika smirked. "Too bad your X-Y-Z Continuum is the only thing keeping your barely alive in this duel."

"Yeah? Well your in for a big shock once I get done with you..." Kyu growled.

"We'll see." Marika smiled. "Black Magician Girl, attack his X Head Cannon!"

The taller female magician waved her wand, sending a pink wave of energy at the machine, damaging it more. Kyu screamed in pain, the wave affecting him as well as his life points reduced down to 2300.

"To end my turn, I'll activate this next card, _Silhouette of Revival_!" Marika announced as her magic card rose up and began to glow. "For now on, any monster card sent to our graveyard can be automatically special summoned to the field."

"This I can take to my advantage." Kyu smiled.

"I'm sure." Marika smirked. "I'll then set one card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his next card. Kyu smiled, looking at his new card. "Now! I activate this, _Fusion_!"

"Erg..." Marika growled, predicting what would happen.

"I'll use it to fuse my Seraphim Saber and Seraphim Gunner from my hand into _Seraphim Rampart Gunner_! (2600/1300)" Kyu announced as a buff, armored angel materialized to the field, equipped with a giant gatling gun. "And by the effect of your Silhouette of Revival, I can bring back my _Seraphim Saber_ (1600/1500), and my _Seraphim Gunner_ back to the field! (1800/1200)"

The two angels, one wielding a sword and one wielding two guns, materialized to the field, both ready for an attack. "That's not all! I'll also sacrifice my Seraphim Saber so I can bring this to the field, _KC Dragon Nails_! (0/0)"

Suddenly a wide set of wings appeared to the field. "Yes! Kyu's found a way to take the lead now!" Hide cheered.

"I'll then shift Y Dragon Head to attack mode (1500/1600)." Kyu announced as the dragon's wings expanded out. "I'll then equip KC Dragon Nails to my Y Dragon Head, activating it's special ability!"

The two wide spread wings clamped onto Y Dragon Head's smaller wings, causing electricity to spark out. "Hrmmm..." Marika growled impatiently.

"Once equipped my Y Dragon Head gains five hundred attack points (2000/1600)." Kyu explained. "Now! Destroy her Magician Valkyria!"

The red dragon flapped up into the air, blasting air missiles to Marika's Magician Valkyria, destroying her easily, and reducing her Life Points to 3600. "Err..." Marika growled.

"Also, KC Dragon Nails' second ability kicks in! Dealing out five hundred more points of damage to your life points each time it deals damage to you!" Kyu said as Marika's life points decreased down to 3100.

"Yeah! Alright!" Yukie cheered.

"Now! I activate Seraphim Rampart Gunner's special ability! By sacrificing my Seraphim Gunner, I'll be able to attack your life points directly!" Kyu said, pointing as his gun wielding angel vanished. "Now attack, Seraphim Rampart Gunner!"

The angel held its gatling gun up, then fired a round of energy blasts, hitting Marika hard. Marika screamed in pain but withstood her ground, keeping up as her life points reduced to 500.

"Alright! You've got her trapped now!" Hide cheered.

Without any cards left, Kyu had no other thing to do but end his turn. "You'll definitely pay for that..." Marika growled. "Activate trap card, _Return From Death_!"

"What?" Kyu said, confused.

"Once activated all monsters destroyed from battle return back to my hand!" Marika explained as her Magician Valkyria slid out of her graveyard holster, she took it, adding it to her hand.

"I'll end my turn now..." Kyu announced, with no other card in his hand.

"Draw!" Marika shouted, drawing her next card. She had only Black Magician Girl on the field, but was determined to take down Kyu and take his Lux God. "Now! I activate this _The Giving of Rebirth_!"

"No way!" Kyu gasped, along with Hide and Yukie.

"That's right... By sending all monster cards in my hand, to my graveyard, I gain five hundred life points for each..." Marika explained, sending her last three cards into her graveyard holster, leaving nothing in her hand.

Marika grinned evilly as her magic card glowed, increasing her life points to 2000. "And with that, my Silhouette of Revival activates, special summoning all my discarded monsters to the field!"

"No!" Kyu growled, wondering what monsters she had sent, already knowing she sent her Magician Valkyria to her graveyard.

"Now I bring back _Magician Valkyria_! (1600/1800), _Black Magician_! (2500/2100), and _Magician of Black Chaos_! (2800/2600)" Marika announced as the same tiny magician girl appeared on the field, along with the devastating armored magician with its long staff, and the black armored magician, standing next to Black Magician. "Once Magician of Black Chaos is summoned, I can take one magic card from my graveyard and return it to my hand, and I chose Pot of Greed."

Marika's Pot of Greed magic card slid out of her graveyard holster, she took it, adding it to her hand. "Looks like you're going to be done for." Marika smiled. "That Lux God is as good as mine."

"We'll see..." Kyu said, glancing at his two face down cards.

"First we'll get rid of that..." Marika said, pointing at Kyu's Seraphim Rampart Gunner. "Magician of Black Chaos, attack and destroy his Seraphim Rampart Gunner!"

The devastating magician dove forward, smacking its rod down on the angel, causing an explosion of black energy to explode and diminish Kyu's angel, but then suddenly the angel split into two forms.

"What!" Marika gasped.

"I've activated my first face down card!" Kyu said, pointing to his left side. "_De-Fusion_!"

"No!" Marika growled.

"Returning _Seraphim Saber_ (1600/1500) and _Seraphim Gunner_ back to the field! (1800/1200)" Kyu explained as the sword wielding angel and gun wielding angel materialized to the field. "And due to their special effects, they both gain three hundred attack points for each other Angel-type monster on the field!"

Marika just smiled evilly as Seraphim Saber's attack strength rose to 1900 and Gunner's to 2100. "My calculations tell me I can still win the duel..." Marika smiled. "Your X Head Cannon is your fault due to my Shadow Curse."

"Activate trap card!" Kyu announced, pointing to his right side. "_Angel's Heavenly Treasure_!"

"What!" Marika said in shock.

Suddenly Kyu's two angel warriors began to glow. "Once activated, you'll only be able to attack my angel type monsters." Kyu smiled.

"Fair enough." Marika smirked. "Magician of Black Chaos, destroy his Seraphim Gunner!" Marika shouted, pointing.

The magician dove forward, using the same attack as it did to Kyu's Seraphim Rampart Gunner, destroying it. Kyu growled from the dark blast, his life points reducing to 1600.

"Angel's Heavenly Treasure activates, whenever you destroy an Angel-type monster on my field, I can draw one extra card!" Kyu said, drawing his next card, and looking at it. It had seemed his call for help was answered, he grinned at his card, Kuriboh.

"Black Magician! Destroy his Seraphim Saber!" Marika shouted loudly, pointing.

The purple magician dove into the air, slashing his staff down and sending a black spiral of energy at the angel, destroying it easily, reducing Kyu's life points to 1000.

"I can draw another card due to Angel's Heavenly Treasure!" Kyu said, drawing his next card, looking at it. It was Z Metal Caterpillar.

"You're finished..." Marika grinned. "Black Magician Girl! Attack his X Head Cannon now!"

The taller female magician waved her wand, sending a pink wave at the machine. "Don't think so..." Kyu smirked. The pink wave flew at X Head Cannon, damaging it but then Kuriboh suddenly appeared, taking the attack, leaving Kyu's life points the same.

"No!" Marika growled as Kyu discarded his Kuriboh.

"Kuriboh's special ability allows me to discard it to the graveyard in order to protect me from battle damage just for this attack." Kyu smiled.

Marika's eyes looked evilly at Kyu. "Magician Valkyria, attack X Head Cannon!" Marika screeched. The magician waved her wand, sending green waves at the machine, damaging it, then Kyu.

Kyu growled as his life points reduced to 400. "You may have saved yourself for one extra turn with one measly card, but nothing won't stop me from gaining your Lux God." Marika growled, with no other cards, she ended her turn.

"Draw..." Kyu announced, drawing his second card. "Now! I'll activate _Pot of Greed_! Allowing me to draw two cards!"

Kyu swiftly drew his two cards and nearly skipped a heart beat. He was now confident in winning. Marika stood there in anticipation, her four magicians looking down at Kyu and his monsters.

"Now! I'll summon _Z Metal Caterpillar_! (1500/1300)" Kyu announced as a yellow tank materialized to the field. "I'll then activate this, _Fusion Chain_!"

"Fusion Chain?" Marika said in confusion.

"Awesome!" Hide and Yukie said in unison.

"By sacrificing X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar, I can special summon a fusion monster to the field which equals the total combined levels of all three of my monster, to my field!" Kyu said. "Now! I bring forth _XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)"

The giant machine materialized to the field, pointing its cannons all over at Marika's monsters. "I'll then activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's ability! By discarding a card from my hand, I'll be able to destroy a card on the field!"

Kyu discarded his last card to his graveyard. "What can you possibly accomplish by just destroying my monster... You can't even deal a great amount of damage to my life points with that piece of junk..." Marika said. "I had to discard a card to my graveyard to activate my XYZ Dragon Cannon's ability... And due to your Silhouette of Revival..."

"No!" Marika gasped.

"That's right! The card I discarded was a monster card, and due to your magic card's ability, if any monster cards are discarded, then I can special summon it to the field!" Kyu said. "Now! I bring forth _XYZ Blast Cannon_! (?)"

"No..." Marika growled as a giant cannon materialized to the field, held by Y Dragon Head and Z Metal Caterpillar, and controlled by X Head Cannon.

"I'm surprised you recognize this card..." Kyu said. "Mostly people of great knowledge knows about this card."

"Just get on with your win..." Marika growled.

"Alright then. By removing X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar from play I can activate XYZ Blast Cannon's devastating effect!" Kyu announced as the three cards slid out of his graveyard holster.

"Hell yeah!" Yukie and Hide cheered as the giant cannon began to charge up.

"Increasing its attack strength by five hundred for each card in your graveyard!" Kyu said.

"And that'd be six cards total." Hide said.

Suddenly Kyu's XYZ Blast Cannon's attack strength rose to 3000. "Now! XYZ Blast Cannon, attack and destroy Magician Valkyria!" Kyu commanded, pointing forward.

The cannon fired, creating a loud boom, then rumble as it shook the dorm. Everyone else, including Seto Kaiba looked in fear as they arrived to the door, looking at the duel.

"Kyu-Haru!" Quartz said.

Marika growled, shielding herself from the devastating explosion of her monster as her life points reduced to 600. "And now for my final assault!" Kyu said, pointing. "XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack and destroy her Black Magician Girl!"

The giant machine pointed all its cannons directly at Marika's only female magician, then firing a round of missiles, targeting it, then exploding on contact.

Marika's life points reduced to 0, and the holograms shut off. Seto Kaiba burst in through the door. "Marika!" He shouted. Marika looked in shock at Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba, Seto..." She growled.

"You two know each other?" Kyu asked.

Suddenly Marika's eyes turned black, her mouth became wide open as a black essence flowed out of her, and diminishing within the air.

"Von Bourg..." Kyu growled, recognizing the type of black essence.

"Another time, Kyu-Haru..." Von Bourg's voice said, then vanished.

Marika fell to the ground, shocked by the sudden loss of power. Kaiba ran forward, helping her stand as Doxx, Violet, and Quartz entered the fourth dorm.

"What's going on? Since when was there a fourth dorm, and why is she all of the sudden so important now?" Kyu said, angered by the lack of knowledge.

"Kyu..." Hide and Yukie said, walking over.

"Seto Kaiba definitely recognizes her..." Doxx said.

"She was apart of the fourth dorm..." Quartz said.

"She's one of the missing students..." Violet said.

Kyu's eyes went wide. "Are you serious? B-b-but how? A Killer 9 member?" Kyu said.

"Weird... So where's the rest..." Yukie said.

"It must have been just her..." Hide said, all looking over as Kaiba carried Marika out the door.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: It seems Marika was a student in the fourth dorm. She tells us about it and her strange connection with Miyabe, you remember him, right? Anyways, She warns us of the next Killer 9 member, but her warning was mainly focused on Yukie. Why Yukie? During that night Sophia and Genesis collide with a dark figure, who is infact one of the new memebers of The Killer 9. He's called Tem and Sophia bravely challenges him, to take part of being the hero. While Sophia's Valkyrie deck becomes her advantage, Tem is much more confident in himself with his Heavenly Horse deck, but that's not only what he's armed with... A greater shadow looms within his deck. Next chapter is The Looming Shadow of a Killer 9! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**X-Y-Z Continuum**: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the field any face-up "X Head Cannon", "Y Dragon Head", or "Z Metal Caterpillar" cannot be destroyed by Battle.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Magician Valkyria**: Level 4 / 1600/1800/ Light / Magician / Desc: As long as this card is on the field your opponent cannot target any other Magician-type monsters on your field for attacks.

**Apprentice's Enticement**: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if you have 1 Magician-type monster on the field. Switch the mode of one of your opponent's monsters to face-up Attack Position (Any Reverse Effects are negated).

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Shadow Curse**: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated when your opponent declares an attack. Negate the attack and equip this card to your opponent's attacking monster. The equipped monster cannot attack or change positions as long as this card is equipped to a monster. Reduced the equipped monster's ATK by 800.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.

**Watapon**: Level 1 / 200/300/ Light / Angel / Desc: If this card is drawn from your deck outside of your Draw Phase, you can Special Summon this card to your side of the field.

**Black Magician Girl**: Level 6 / 2000/1700/ Dark / Magician / Desc: The ATK of this card increases by 300 for each "Black Magician" and "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's Graveyard.

**Silhouette of Revival**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Each time a Monster card is discarded to the graveyard, from a player's hand, they can Special Summon it to the field without Sacrifice or special effect.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand into 1 Fusion Monster.

**Seraphim Rampart Gunner**: Level 7 / 2600/1300/ Light / Angel / Fusion / Desc: "Seraphim Gunner" + "Seraphim Saber". You can sacrifice 1 face-up Light-Type monster for this card to attack your opponent's Life Points directly. This effect can only be used once per turn.

**Seraphim Saber**: Level 4 / 1600/1500/ Light / Angel / Desc: The ATK of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Seraphim Gunner**: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ The Attack points of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**KC Dragon Nails**: Level 6 / 0/0/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: This card can only be equipped to "Y Dragon Head". Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 500. Each time the equipped monster deals Battle Damage, inflict 500 worth of damage to your opponent's life points. When the equipped monster is destroyed due to battle, send this monster to the graveyard instead.

**Return From Death**: TRAP / Desc: During your opponent's Battle Phase, any monster card destroyed due to Battle is instantly returned to your hand for the remainder of the turn.

**The Giving of Rebirth**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard all Monster Cards in your hand, to your Graveyard and increase your Life Points by 500 for each Monster.

**Black Magician**: Level 7 / 2500/2100/ Dark / Magician.

**Magician of Black Chaos**: Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Dark / Magician / Desc: When his card is successfully Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, you can place 1 Magic card from your Graveyard, into your hand. Monsters destroyed by this card are removed from play instead of going to the Graveyard. If this card is removed from the field, remove it from play.

**De-Fusion**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 face up Fusion Monster back to your Fusion Deck. Return all Fusion Material monsters back to the field which created that Fusion Monster.

**Angel's Heavenly Treasure**: TRAP / Desc: As long as this card is face-up on the field, your opponent can only target Angel-type monsters as an attack target. Each time an Angel-type monster is destroyed due to Battle, draw 1 card from your deck.

**Fusion Chain**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice monsters on your side of the field which total Levels equal 1 Level of 1 Fusion monster in your Fusion Deck and Special Summon it to the field.

**XYZ Dragon Cannon:** Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" + "Y Dragon Head" + "Z Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.

**XYZ Blast Cannon**: Level 12 / Light / Machine / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by "X-Y-Z BLAST!". Remove 1 "X Head Cannon", "Y Dragon Head", and "Z Metal Caterpillar" from your Graveyard, out of play to activate this card's effect. Increase this card's ATK and DEF by how ever many cards that exist in your opponent's Graveyard x500. This card is destroyed during the End Phase that this card's effect was activated (This card's effect cannot be activated during your opponent's turn).


	68. The Looming Shadow of a Killer 9

**68. The Looming Shadow of a Killer 9**

* * *

Marika opened her eyes, hours after her defeat as a Killer 9 member. "Seto Kaiba?" Marika said, looking up at him. "What am I doing here!" 

Marika looked around from her bed, she was inside the medical center.

"Rest, you've been through a lot today..." Yukie said.

"Ahh, so you are one of the missing students from the fourth dorm!" Hide said, reading a year book, then showing it to Marika.

"Yeah..." Marika said, looking in the book.

"So what happened?" Kyu asked.

"Him..." Marika said, pointing a certain picture. It was Miyabi.

"What? You know Miyabi!" Kyu and Hide said in shock.

"You guys know him?" Marika said with delight. "Where is he!"

"Well um... We don't exactly know..." Kyu confessed. "We've encountered him in the Battle Royale Competition and when I went down to the Coast Caves, to spy on Kaijou."

"What connection do you have with him?" Hide asked.

"He's my brother... He's been missing for a long time..." Marika said. "I was looking for him... Using black magic..."

"And that's probably how Von Bourg found you..." Violet said.

"Yes..." Marika said sadly.

"There's more to this story than just that..." Kaiba interrupted, Marika looked up at him and growled. "You wouldn't have gone into such trouble if you would have stayed out of the Fourth Dorm."

"What?" Doxx said, confused.

"I was originally an Osiris Red student... When I heard Miyabi was reported missing... I had to look for him... I couldn't help it... But he stood in my way..." Marika growled pointing at Seto Kaiba. "Seto Kaiba... You basterd..."

"Don't blame me for what happened to you. You tampered with things that couldn't be explained, and now you've become with the dark side..." Kaiba said.

"Leave..." Marika hissed. With that Seto Kaiba left the room, smiling to himself.

"Looks like someone's got a counter part." Doxx chuckled, nudging Violet, she nudged back.

"Sooo. Do you know anything else about Von Bourg or The Killer 9?" Kyu asked.

"I haven't even came in contact with Von Bourg... But his dark powers are growing stronger due to the two Lux Gods he has." Marika said. "But I can tell you one thing about the Killer 9..."

"What's that?" Quartz said as everyone else got suddenly quiet.

"You..." Marika said, pointing at Yukie.

"Me?" Yukie said, taking a step back.

"Please... Watch yourself..." Marika said.

"Quiet! Girl!" Von Bourg's voice hissed out of no where. Marika let out a whimper as suddenly a dark flash appeared, sending her asleep.

"Marika!" Kyu said, trying to wake her. There was no luck. "Damn you... Von Bourg..."

Genesis and Sophia walked down the hall to see Kyu angered. "Sheesh what's up his butt today?" Sophia said as they looked in.

"Didn't you hear? There's another Killer 9 member coming..." Genesis said, nudging Sophia.

"Awesome! Then maybe we'll be the ones to beat this one!" Sophia said, jumping up and clapping her hands.

"Come on, let's go look..." Genesis said as they ran off.

During that night, Yukie sat at her bed, going through her cards. "You really expect you'd be the one next to duel?" Hide asked.

"Yeah why?" She asked.

"It seems really random that Marika would single you out." Kyu said. "Here, hold on to this..."

Kyu flashed the Lux God to her and Yukie took it. "Thanks..." She said. "I'll need all the help. I'm not much the duelist you'd guys think, but it'd be good if I can just figure out why it's me..."

With that the lights turned off and everyone went off to bed. Sophia and Genesis silently crept through the hall ways, passing Kyu's room along the way.

While passing a few unsuspecting security guards, they made their way to the entrance of the school and exited. Meanwhile, a man stood afar from the school, within a patch of flowing grass from the winds.

He smirked, taking off his black sunglasses and slipping them into his shirt collar. But then he frowned, seeing Sophia and Genesis escape.

"What are they up to..." He said to himself, walking forward.

"Can't we stop! I have a rock in my shoe!" Sophia whined, trying to take her boot off.

"Sophia! Stop babying and let's go!" Genesis grumbled.

"We haven't seen anyone for an hour! What makes you think they aren't in the school already dueling Kyu or whatever..." Sophia shined.

"Hello girls..." A deep voice said.

The chilling voice gave Genesis chills as she quickly ran toward Sophia. "W-w-who are you?" Genesis said.

They looked up at the tall man, dressed in a long black trench, black sweater, and black pants. He had a black duel disk on his wrist.

"Tem..." He said, raising his duel disk. "Strange, neither of you possess the Lux God, but I'm sensing you know where it is..."

"We won't tell you anything!" Sophia said, stepping forward.

"Oh?" Tem smirked.

"You better get out of here!" Sophia yelled.

"What makes you think I'll leave without accomplishing my mission?" Tem smiled. "I am Tem, sixth member of The Killer 9"

"We've heard..." Genesis growled, still shaking.

"So be as kind as to step aside little girls..." Tem said. "And I'll be on my way."

"How about no!" Sophia said. "Maybe we can strike a deal, on dueling terms..."

"Oh?" Tem said.

"If I beat you in a duel, you'll head back and leave us alone!" Sophia said.

"And if I win, you tell me exactly who and where the person is with the Lux God I am searching for." Tem said.

"Deal!" Sophia said.

"Ok, let me duel him!" Genesis said, stepping forward.

"No way!" Sophia said, pulling Genesis' hair back. "You had your chance and failed!"

"Ugh! I like to see you do better!" Genesis growled, remembering when she was defeated by Ghost Ryder.

"Duel!" Sophia and Tem announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"I move... Draw!" Tem announced. "I'll summon _White Horns Horse_ in attack mode (1500/1600). I'll then place two cards face down and end my turn."

Sophia smirked, looking at the white horse as its flowing white mane flailed in the wind.

"Draw!" Sophia announced, drawing her next card. "I'll activate this, _Cost Down_! Reducing all levels of monsters in my hand by two! I'll then be able to summon this, _Valkyrie Sovite_! (1600/1600)"

The pink haired valkyrie formed on the field, slashing her sword down, ready to battle as her horse neighed loudly. "Once summoned, Valkyrie Sovite's special ability activates! Allowing me to remove your White Horns Horse from the field!"

Tem only smiled as his horse vanished from the field. "Now! Valkyrie Sovite! Attack!" Sophia commanded, pointing.

The pink haired valkyrie slashed her sword across Tem's chest. Tem let out a little grunt as his life points reduced to 2400.

"Good so far..." Genesis sighed.

"Activate trap card..." Tem announced as the card to his left flipped up. "_Damage Condenser_! Activate!"

"No!" Sophia gasped.

"This allows me to special summon a monster with the attack points equal to the total amount of damage I received this turn..." Tem smiled, choosing a card from his deck. "I'll bring up _White Horns Horse_! (1500/1600)"

Suddenly the white horse returned to the field, facing Sophia.

"Pfft, that's as the weakest you can go for?" Sophia smirked. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!"

"Draw..." Tem announced, smiling. "Now! I'll be able to activate White Horns Horse's special effect!"

"And what's that?" Sophia asked.

"I can use it as two sacrifices..." Tem smiled, taking the next card in his hand. "I sacrifice White Horns Horse so I can bring this to the field, _White Horns Pegasus_! (2400/1700)"

Suddenly a mystical horse rose to the field, its feathery wings spreading out, floating in the air as it neighed. "By it's special effect, it's attack points will increase by half the amount of attack points your Valkyrie Sovite has!" Tem said as White Horns Pegasus' attack strength rose to 3200."Now! White Horns Pegasus, attack and destroy her Valkyrie Sovite!"

"Not on my watch!" Sophia smirked. "Activate trap card, _Walking With The Wind_!"

"Heh..." Tem smirked.

"By discarding all magic and monster cards from my hand, I can negate your attack..." Sophia smiled, flashing her Valkyrie Brunhilde and sending it to her graveyard.

"With that, I'll end my turn..." Tem smiled.

"Draw!" Sophia announced. "Now! Activate magic card! _Raise Dead_!"

"Hmmm..." Tem smiled.

"With this, I'll bring _Valkyrie Brunhilde_ to the field! (1800/2000)" Sophia announced as the blue haired Valkyrie materialized to the field. "Valkyrie Brunhilde gains three hundred attack points for each other warrior monster on the field!"

She laughed cold heartedly as her blue haired valkyrie rose to 2100, but still not enough to defeat Tem's monster. "Now! Activate face down card.." Sophia's face down card flipped up, revealing it self and glowing. "_Valkyrie's Shield and Sword_!"

"Hmmm..." Tem smiled deviously.

"I'll equip this to my Valkyrie Brunhilde, giving her an extra boost of six hundred attack points!" Sophia announced as Valkyrie Brunhilde's attack strength rose to 2700. "But that's not all! When Valkyrie's Shield and Sword is activated, I can summon another valkyrie from my deck! Now go _Valkyrie Altest_! (1600/1600)"

The green haired valkyrie rose to the field, her horse neighing and stomping its feet. "Heh, with my army of Valkyries, you don't stand a chance..." Sophia grinned.

"Do I?" Tem smiled.

"Yes, because I summoned another warrior to the field, Valkyrie Brunhilde's attack strength further rises!" Sophia yelled as Valkyrie Brunhilde's attack strength rose to 3000. "Now attack and destroy his White Horns Pegasus!"

"Yes, Sophia! You're doing awesome!" Genesis cheered.

The Valkyrie slashed through Tem's pegasus, causing it to cry out and burst into digital pieces, reducing Tem's life points to 1800.

"You haven't even touched my life points..." Sophia smirked.

"Hmm..." Tem chuckled.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn..." Sophia announced.

"Draw!" Tem shouted, drawing his next card with a stylish feel. "Activate face down card, _Raise Dead_!"

With that, Tem's face down card flipped up, and began to glow. "No!" Genesis gasped.

"I can take him..." Sophia growled.

"I'll use this to bring back _White Horns Horse_! (1500/1600)" Tem announced as the white horse returned to the field.

"What! Why would you do something like that! That monster is so weak!" Sophia gasped.

"I'm going to use its effect to my advantage..." Tem smiled, taking the next card in his hand. "Now! I activate this magic card, _Holy Wings_!"

"Hermm..." Sophia growled.

"When I only have light-type monsters on my field, I can special summon _Holy Wings of Angels_! (200/100)" Tem announced as a pair of wings formed on the field. "But it's not my true intention on doing this... I just need... Another sacrifice..."

"What..." Sophia and Genesis said with chills going down their spine.

"If White Horns Horse can be used as two sacrifices..." Genesis said.

"And if he's using that new monster of his as a sacrifice..." Sophia finished.

"Then he must be summoning a god!" Both Genesis and Sophia squealed in fear.

"I'm sorry to put this on you, girls, but I have strict duties..." Tem smiled, taking the last card in his hand. "Now! I activate White Horns Horse's effect by using it as two sacrifices, then I sacrifice Holy Wings of Angels so I can summon this devil god..."

"A devil god!" Sophia screamed as the dark matter began to build up behind Tem.

"Go! _The Devils Advocate_! (0/0)" Tem announced as the great demon rose to the field, wielding a very long rusted scythe and a long dark robe.

"What is that..." Genesis and Sophia both said in pure shock as he devil god towered over them, grinning with his skeletal smile.

"The Devils Advocate, representation of death, will always have the same amount of attack points of its opposing monster, and with an added bonus by doubling it..." Tem smiled as The Devils Advocate looked at Valkyrie Brunhilde.

"No way!" Sophia squealed.

"Yes... Way..." Tem smiled. "Devils Advocate, attack and destroy her Valkyrie Brunhilde!"

The god held its scythe into the air, causing lighting to strike it, charging its attack points to 3000, then to 6000. "And attack!" Tem shouted.

The god thrusted his scythe forward, sending an electrical stream to Sophia's monster, destroying it. Sophia growled as her life points reduced to 1000.

"Hmm..." Tem smiled evilly.

"Atleast... I still have my other two monsters protecting me..." She growled, looking at Valkyrie Altest and Sovite.

"Don't think so..." Tem said. "Devils Advocate is allowed to attack each and every monster you have left on the field..."

"No!" Sophia and Genesis gasped.

"Attack now!" Tem hollered, pointing forward. The cloaked devil fired his scythe, causing a giant electrical stream to fly out, destroying Sophia's two valkyries, then her.

Sophia screamed in pain as her life points reduced to 0. She fell to her knees, holding herself up with her hands. "Sophia!" Genesis cried out, falling with her.

"Heh heh..." Tem smirked, taking two cards from his coat pocket. "Now you know the drill... Tell me who has the Lux God, and tell me where I can find them..."

"Never!" Sophia screamed. "Even if you tortured me, I'd never give you the information you want!"

"Too bad, you two were pretty girls..." Tem smirked, flashing the two cards at them.

"What's that?" Genesis said as both of them looked at the two blank monster cards.

Suddenly there was a flash of light. Sophia and Genesis could feel themselves getting pried from their bodies, and getting sucked into the two blank cards.

Tem smiled as the two girls vanished out of no where. But then Sophia and Genesis appeared in one card each. "Trophies for my excellent win... Boss..." Tem smiled as a dark figure loomed next to him.

"Kyu-Haru... He possesses the Lux God we search for..." The dark figure said, his eyes opening with a red gleam shooting out. "Find him... defeat him... and bring the Lux God to me..."

"Will do..." Tem said, walking toward the school.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Yukie**: Oh no! The next Killer 9 member is after us. Kyu doesn't have the Lux God, but I do. I escape to the library to study for some tests, and Tem ends up kidnapping Kyu, using him as a hostage. So then I challenge Tem to a duel. Not only do I have to protect the Lux God now, but I have to make sure I do it while Kyu is safe... How can I do this if he keeps hurting Kyu each time I win... Why is this man hiding in the dark, making sure I don't see his face? Next chapter is Rise! Guardian Airtos! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**White Horns Horse**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Beast / Desc: This card counts as 2 Sacrifices for any Level 5 or higher monster.

**Cost Down**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to reduce all monsters in your hand by 2 Levels for the rest of the turn.

**Valkyrie Sovite**: Level 5 / 1600/1600/ Light / Warrior / Desc: When this monster is Normal, Reversed, or Special Summoned, remove 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field out of play.

**Damage Condenser**: TRAP / Desc: During the turn in which you take Damage to your Life Points, Special Summon 1 Monster from your deck with an ATK equal to less to the amount of damage taken.

**White Horns Pegasus**: Level 7 / Light / 2400/1700/ Light / Beast / Desc: During each of your Battle Phases, you can increase this card's ATK by half of one of your opponent's face-up monsters on the field.

**Walking With The Wind**: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated when one of your face-up monsters with "Valkyrie" in its name is being attacked. Discard all Monster and Magic cards from your hand, to your graveyard to negate the attack.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.

**Valkyrie Brunhilde**: Level 7 / 1800/2000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for each Warrior and Dragon monster on the field. If this monster is attacked by a monster with a higher ATK, you may sacrifice 1000 DEF from this monster to keep this monster on the field.

**Valkyrie's Shield and Sword**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped to 1 face-up monster with "Valkyrie" in its name. Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 600 and Special Summon 1 Warrior-type monster from your deck, to the field.

**Valkyrie Altest**: Level 6 / 1600/1600/ Light / Warrior / Desc: If a monster is removed from play or sent to the graveyard, increase this card's ATK by equal to the amount of the destroyed monster's ATK until the end of the turn.

**Holy Wings**: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated when you have only Light-type monsters on the field. Special Summon 1 "Holy Wing of Angels" to the field.

**Holy Wing of Angels**: Level 3 / 1000/100/ Light / Angel / Desc: This card can be equipped to 1 Light-type monster on the field. The equipped monster's ATK increases by 700.


	69. Rise! Guardian Airtos!

**69. Rise! Guardian Airtos!**

* * *

Yukie's small watched beeped next to her ear. She looked at it, it said it was 3:00 AM. She quickly stopped her watch, throwing her blanket off, and silently creeping to the bathroom, slipping into a new clean uniform, grabbing her book bag and silently creeping off.

She grabbed an Nightly Study Session card she received from one of her teachers, taking the advantage of passing some tests successfully.

As she made her way down the hall, she yawned, turning left, then heading down toward the library. She switched on the light, noticing she was the only one there. She sat at a table, and began to study.

Yukie rubbed her eyes as she skimmed through a book, yawning again. She remembered early in the day. Remembering what Kyu had told her.

"Here... Hang on to this..." Kyu said, handing over the Saint Goddess of The Gale.

"Why do I need this?" Yukie asked.

"Marika pointed you out. If she's trying to tell us your the next to protect the Lux God, then you might want to hang on to it." Kyu said as Yukie grabbed the card.

"Ahh! I'm much to weak I'm nervous!" She said, clutching the card.

"Don't worry..." Kyu smiled. "I know you're strong enough to beat who ever stands in your way."

"You serious?" Yukie said, Kyu nodded.

Yukie smiled, going through another book and writing down notes.

Tem reached to the front of the school, his duel disk shimmering in the dim lights as he stealthfully by passed the guards, heading to the Obelisk Blue dorm.

He stopped in front of Kyu's room, and with his heavy boots, knocked the door down. Kyu and Hide jumped, Hide falling out of his bottom bunk while Kyu looked in shock.

"Kyu-Haru... Which one of you is him..." Tem said. Hide backed up against the wall as Kyu jumped down from the top bunk.

"I am, I'm Kyu-Haru... What do you want..." Kyu growled

"Hmm..." Tem smirked. "I am Tem... Of the Killer 9..."

"Errg, I expected you..." Kyu growled. "But sad for you, I don't have it right now..."

Tem stepped in, his shadow looming over Kyu as he looked down at him, kicking a nearby chair into a wall, shattering it.

"Then you'll tell me who has it..." Tem smiled.

"Err..." Kyu growled.

Hide looked in fear as Tem grabbed Kyu by the neck, holding him up. "Well? Are you going to fess up?" Tem smirked as Kyu struggled within his grasp.

"Kyu!" Hide called out.

"Yukie has it..." Kyu gasped.

"So? Where is she?" Tem smiled, his grin growing wider as the words spoke out.

Kyu looked over at Yukie's lone bed, it was empty. "I don't know..." Kyu growled.

"Really is that the best you can do?" Tem smiled, gripping tighter. Kyu gasped in pain.

"She's studying..." Hide said, standing. "She has a Night Time Study Session... She's probably in the library! Now let him go!"

Tem smiled. "Excellent..." He said, leaving, dragging Kyu on the ground.

"Let him go!" Hide yelled, ready to charge.

"No! Go get help! Now!" Kyu gasped as he was dragged away down the hall.

Yukie closed her book, looking at her watch, it was now 5:30 and it was about time for her to rest. Yukie yawned, stretching and packed her books and started to head out.

A few feet before she reached the door, the double doors slammed open. A dark wind by passed her, giving her chills as she saw Tem standing before her, holding Kyu by the back of his neck.

Tem entered into the library while Yukie backed up in fear, dropping her book bag. "Who are you..." Yukie gasped in shock. As Tem walked in, the shadows around him grew darker and stronger.

"Tem... Sixth member of the Killer 9..." Tem said, dropping Kyu onto the ground, whipping out his deck and sliding it into his duel disk. "You have the Lux God, I will duel you for it..."

Yukie growled as Tem slid a regular duel disk to her. She grabbed it, sliding it on to her wrist. She whipped out her deck and slid it into the deck holster.

"Fine.. You'll pay for what you did to my friend..." Yukie growled as her duel disk folded open.

"Heh... Such a sweet girl..." Tem laughed as his duel disk folded out.

Yukie couldn't make out Tem's face, but she knew what she had to do. Tem let his duel disk fold out, both of them readied their hands and began.

"Duel!" They both announced as both their life points rose to 4000.

"I'll begin, draw!" Yukie announced, drawing her next card. "Here goes... Now! I activate this, _Fusion_!"

"Fusion already?" Tem smirked as the magic card rose up to the field.

"I'll use it to fuse Cyber Bearings and Guardian Grarl from my hand to make _Cyber Guardian Grarl_! (2500/1000)" Yukie announced as Guardian Grarl materialized to the field. Suddenly metal material began to equip to the dinosaur's body. "And with Cyber Guardian Grarl summoned to the field, I can take one a specific equip magic card from my deck and add it to my hand."

Yukie took the first card from the top of her deck, nodding at it, then adding it to her hand. "That's not all. When Cyber Bearings is sent to the graveyard, I can return the Fusion magic card back to my hand." Yukie explained as her graveyard holster slid out the card. Yukie took it, adding it to her hand.

"Yukie has a new look for her Guardian monsters now..." Kyu said, amazed.

"I'll then activate this magic card, _Cyber Axe_!" Yukie announced, placing the card down to the field. A sleek metal axe formed in Guardian Grarl's hand. "I can equip it to my Cyber Guardian Grarl, increasing its attack points by five hundred! (3000/1000)"

"Heh, finished?" Tem asked.

"Not yet! Once I've activated Cyber Axe I can bring back Cyber Bearings from my graveyard, to my hand." Yukie announced as the monster card slid out of her graveyard holster, adding it to her hand. "I'll then set one card face down and end my turn."

"Amazing... Yukie managed to summon a strong monster on her first turn..." Kyu said to himself, still weak on the ground.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn..." Yukie announced.

"Draw..." Tem announced. "Activate field magic, _Heaven's Holy Gate_!"

"What?" Yukie said in shock as a giant shining gold gate rose to the field, opening up.

"This field magic card allows me to special summon a light monster from my hand once activated..." Tem explained. "Now! I summon _White Horns Horse_! (1500/1600)"

Suddenly a white horse came trotting out of the gate, neighing as it trotted and stopped next to Tem. "But that's not all. Heaven's Holy Gate also allows me to special summon another light-type monster from my hand during each of my Main Phases." Tem smiled, taking another card. "And I'll special summon another _White Horns Horse_! (1500/1600)"

Another horse came trotting out, standing to the other side of Tem. Tem smiled as his two horses neighed loudly. "Errgh... You must have a good reason for summoning these monsters... They're weaker than mine..." Yukie said.

"Of course I do..." Tem smiled. "You see these horses, are apart of my plan..."

"What type of plan..." Yukie eyed.

"Each one can be used as two sacrifices..." Tem smiled. "And I have the perfect card to defeat your puny little cyber guardian."

"Agh!" Yukie gasped.

"Now! I sacrifice one White Horns Horse in order to summon this, _White Horns Pegasus_! (2400/1700)" Tem announced as one of his horses vanished, replaced by a tall pegasus. Its wing spand reached out widely as it neighed. "White Horns Pegasus, attack!"

"But your monster is weaker!" Yukie gasped as her Cyber Guardian Grarl charged forward at the pegasus.

"I know!" Tem laughed. "When White Horns Pegasus attacks, it gains life points equal to half of the total amount of attack points your Cyber Guardian Grarl has."

"No..." Yukie growled as the Pegasus' attack strength rose to 3900.

The pegasus trampled Yukie's cyber guardian, destroying it easily, reducing her life points to 3100. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn..." Tem announced, emptying his hand.

"Draw!" Yukie announced, drawing her next card with a growl. "I'll activate this magic card, _Pot of Greed_! Which allows me to draw two extra cards..."

Yukie swiftly drew her two cards, then taking another. "Now! I activate _Fusion_! Fusing Guardian Keitsu and Cyber Bearings from my hand!" Yukie announced, revealing the two cards in her hands. "To create _Cyber Guardian Keitsu_! (1800/1000) In defense mode! And since I sent Cyber Bearings to the graveyard, Fusion returns back to my hand!"

The cybernetic mermaid materialized to the field, and the magic card slid out of Yukie's graveyard holster. "Also, since I've summoned Cyber Guardian Keitsu, I'm allowed to add a Cyber Staff to my hand!" Yukie explained, taking another card from her deck. "Now! Activate _Cyber Staff_!"

A metallic staff materialized within Cyber Guardian Keitsu's hands. "This increases her defense points by one thousand! (2800/1000). Also, I can bring back Cyber Bearings back to my hand!" Yukie explained. "Now my turn ends!"

"Draw.." Tem announced, drawing his next card and smiling. "Now I activate Heaven's Holy Gate's special effect, allowing me to summon a light-type monster from my hand."

"Again..." Yukie growled.

"Heh..." Tem smirked. "Looks like I won't have to..."

"What?" Yukie said, confused.

"My poor Yukie..." Tem smiled, lifting his head from his hand. "This is going to hurt you as much as it's going to hurt me..."

"What are you talking about... Who are you..." Yukie said as a cold chill went down her back. Tem lifted his head into the light, Yukie looked in fear as Tem's face instantly clicked into her mind. "Dad?"

"What!" Kyu said in shock.

"Daddy? What happened! What's wrong with you!" Yukie said in a desperate cry.

"What does it look like, he's under my control..." Tem smiled.

"Von Bourg..." Yukie growled.

"I can always trust Kyu-Haru to hand over the excellent Lux God to a poor pathetic weakling." Tem's voice laughed. "But, sadly for you, I'm not who you think I am..."

"You're not Von Bourg?" Kyu said.

"Right you are..." Tem smiled. "You will find out who I am later... But right now this guy is my puppet and once I gain the Lux God my job is done and Von Bourg will pay me handsomely."

"Then you must be just another Killer 9 member..." Yukie growled.

"Hmm maybe, but my deal here is with you first..." Tem smiled. "So now let this duel continue! I sacrifice my White Horns Horse, and White Horns Pegasus so I can summon this..."

"Your White Horns Horse can be used as two sacrifices... No way! This means..." Yukie said in fear.

"He has a god card..." Kyu growled.

"Yes! And now! I summon _The Devil's Advocate_! (?)" Tem's voice boomed in the library as a dark essence grew in the middle of the field. A rusted scythe shot from the ground and a boney hand grasped it as the figure of a large gothic looking skeleton rose to the field, outfitted in a long dark robe. "Let your nightmares come to life..."

"He may be hiding in my father's body, but I know deep down he won't ever do anything to hurt me!" Yukie growled.

"Too bad he won't save you from this..." Tem laughed. "Devil's Advocate, attack!"

The creature rose it's scythe up, ready to strike. "Errr..." Kyu growled, weakened by the force of darkness around him.

"My Devil God's ability will always have the exact same amount of attack points of its target, and when it attacks, its attack points are doubled!"

The devil creature swung its scythe, all the while of it's attack points rising to 3000, double of what Yukie's Cyber Guardian Keitsu had.

"Say good bye to your monster..." Tem said as a large explosion occurred as the creature's slice hit Yukie's monster. The smoke cleared and Cyber Guardian Keitsu still remained on the field. "What!"

"Heh, looks like you didn't look into my Cyber Guardian deep enough." Yukie smiled. "Your monster may be a god, but my monster's rules still apply!" Yukie said. "Cyber Guardian Keitsu can't be destroyed by battle."

"Is that so..." Tem growled. "I'll end my turn."

"Draw..." Yukie announced, with a growl. "I've save you Daddy... Just hang on a bit..."

"Yukie..." Kyu said.

Yukie looked at her hand, three cards, None that could help her now. "Errg.. Please Dad... Give me strength..." She said solemnly as she took a card in her hand. "I'll place on card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Tem announced. "Now! Activate magic card, _Pot of Greed_!"

Tem drew his two cards and laughed evilly. "Looks like this duel is over now!" He said. "Activate magic card, _Stop Defense_! This will force your Cyber Guardian Keitsu into attack mode!"

"I'll then have the pleasure of activating this..." Tem smirked, revealing his next card. "_Sword Dance_!"

"Sword Dance?" Yukie said in shock as silver swords began twirling around the duel field.

"Yes... This card's effect doubles the attack of each monster on the field until my turn is over." Tem smirked as Cyber Guardian Keitsu's attack strength rose to 3000.

"No... Yukie will only have one hundred life points left if this attack is successful..." Kyu growled.

"Now! Devil's Advocate!" Tem's voice trailed.

Yukie awaited for the devastating attack, but then she felt a familiar connection. "Daddy?" She said, watching Tem struggle.

"No... Damn you... How can you resist!" Tem growled as his eyes returned to normal.

"Yukie..." Tem's soft voice said.

"You're back!" Yukie said happily.

"Activate trap card... _Kindered Relationship_..." He announced.

"Why did he play that?" Kyu said, still on the ground.

Tem struggled to walk to Yukie, reaching out. "That card... If I accept his hand shake something good will happen..." Yukie thought, stepping up to her father. She reached out her hand, grabbing Tem's hand.

Instantly the trap card began to glow and as they stood in front of each other, Tem looked proudly down at Yukie as he struggled to keep the dark mind which invaded his.

"Now we each draw until we have six cards... Any magic cards and we gain five hundred life points for each..." He said, still trying to hold off his invader.

"Thank you... Daddy..." She said as she drew four other cards.

All the cards she drawn were magic card. Instantly Yukie's Life Points rose to 5100. They both looked up at each other. "I've drawn no magic cards... But now..." Tem said. "Activate magic card! _Lost At The Hand of Doom_!"

"Daddy... Trust me I'll save you..." She said.

"I know you will... This magic card will decrease all player's life points by half if someone has gained over two thousand life points." Tem explained as Yukie's life points reduced to 2550, and Tem's to 2000. "You know what to do now... I gave you this chance now use it wisely. You know what to do now..."

With that, Tem's eyes turned evil. "What happened!" Tem growled, holding his face. He saw that has his life points were now at 2000. "What did he do!"

"He gave me a chance..." Yukie growled as she turned around, going back to her spot. "And I'm going to take it!"

"Well whatever he did, it doesn't matter now because my god will always be stronger than any of your monsters." He smiled. "Now move!"

"Draw!" Yukie announced, placing her hand on the top card of her deck, instantly she got chills, good chills. Yukie took the card, glancing at it. "Airtos!"

"What?" Kyu said.

"Now! I'll activate this magic card, _Soul Release_!" Yukie announced. "I'll use it to only remove Cyber Guardian Grarl from play!"

"That's it? Heh..." Tem smirked.

"I'll then activate this magic card, _Sacred Sword of Goddess_!" Yukie announced as she placed the magic card onto the field. Instantly a long silver sword shot down from the ceiling, imbedding itself into the ground. "Now..."

"Well?" Tem smiled.

Yukie clenched her fists in anger. "I hope who ever you are, you get what's coming..." Yukie growled, taking the next card in her hand. "Because I have no monster cards in my graveyard, I can summon this without sacrifice!"

"Heh..." Tem smirked.

"Now! I summon _Guardian Airtos_! (2500/2000)" Yukie announced. Suddenly there was a bright shining light in the middle of the room. Kyu looked in disbelief.

"The ultimate guardian..." Kyu said in disbelief.

A woman dressed in a long native dress and a hawk's head appeared. White angel wings spread out from her back as she gripped the sword imbedded into the ground, pulling it out and pointing it into the air. "Once Guardian Airtos is equipped with Sacred Sword of Goddess, her special effect activates..." Yukie said. "Her attack points will increase by the same amount of every monster in your graveyard..."

Tem watched two of his White Horns Horse and one of his White Horns Pegasus were sucked out from his graveyard holster, powering up Guardian Airtos' sword, increasing her attack points to 7900.

"You forget about my Devil God. Devil's Advocate's special effect! If you even attack you'll automatically lose this duel!" Tem growled.

"Guardian Airtos! Attack Devil's Advocate now!" Yukie commanded.

Yukie's guardian prepared to attack, her sword glowing more intense. "Heh, activate your effect, Devil's Advocate!" Tem hollered as his devil god grew to 15800.

"And now! Activate magic card, _Shrink_!" Yukie announced. "Even thought your monster is a god, magic cards still work on it, just for one turn though."

"Damn you..." Tem growled as The Devil's Advocate reduced down to 7900, same as Yukie's Guardian Airtos.

Both monster's clashed together, Guardian Airtos' sword clashing with The Devil's Advocate's rusted scythe. There was a large explosion of light, and both monsters vanished.

"Err..." Tem growled.

"Now..." Yukie smiled. "Reveal trap card, _Rope of Life_!"

"No!" Tem gasped in utter shock.

"By discarding all cards in my hand, I'll bring back _Guardian Airtos_! (2500/2000)" Yukie announced as her guardian returned to the field. "Also she gains an additional eight hundred attack points, promising me to win this duel!"

"This can't be..." Tem growled as Airtos' attack points grew to 3300.

"And now! Guardian Airtos, attack his life points directly!" Yukie commanded, pointing forward. The guardian flew into the air, her wings catching fire, her whole body turning into a firery hawk, flying down and crashing into Tem.

Tem screamed in pain and shock as the attack hit him hard, reducing his life points to 0. Tem fell on one knee while his hand gripped the floor, trying to stand but was too weak.

Yukie ran over, holding her father up. "Damn you, girl..." Tem growled as a dark essence seeped out through his eyes.

"You're back!" Yukie said, enlightened.

The attack was too big for Tem and knocked him out. "He must still be weak from that attack." Kyu said, getting up as the darkness cleared.

"Yes, but what's stopping me from taking him back!" The dark essence laughed.

"What!" Yukie said in shock.

"It's not over yet..." Kyu growled.

"Now watch as your helpless father's soul will be trapped, never to be seen again!" The dark essence laughed as a bright light shined. Yukie felt her father's weight lift off of her as his body was reduced to a single monster card.

"No!" Yukie screamed as the card fell into her hands, the picture of her father, sleeping on the ground.

"Damn you, who ever you are..." Kyu growled as two more cards appeared in Yukie's hands.

"Look..." Yukie said. "Sophia and Genesis are here to..."

"They must have faced this guy... And lost..." Kyu growled. "These people are sick... They need to be stopped!"

Hide suddenly rushed in. "Guys! I got some help!" Hide said as Seto Kaiba appeared with Isona.

"It's ok.. We're fine now..." Kyu growled, clenching his fists in anger.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: With 6 Killer 9 members down, we're becoming more aware. This leader guy is probably more tougher than the others and more sinister. But for now we can relax. Hide gets a visit by his two brothers, Roy Hide, and Rick Hide. They force him to go back home with them so they can get poor Ryou Hide into Industrial Illusions. Hide has no choice because his brothers won't listen to them. Because they think Hide is not a very honerable duelist, they give him a lame janitor job but in order for Hide to get word out, he challenges his brothers to a duel. Next chapter is Ryou Hide VS The Hide Brothers! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand into 1 Fusion Monster.

**Cyber Bearings**: Level 3 / 1000/200/ Light / Warrior / Desc: When this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can return 1 "Fusion" from your Deck or Graveyard, to your hand.

**Cyber Guardian Grarl**: Level 5 / 2500/1000/ Wind / Dinosaur / Fusion / Desc: "Cyber Bearings" + "Guardian Grarl". When this card is successfully Fusion Summoned, add 1 "Cyber Axe" from your Deck or Graveyard, to your hand.

**Cyber Axe**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this gains 500 ATK. When this card is equipped to "Cyber Guardian Grarl" you can return 1 "Cyber Bearings" from your Graveyard, to your hand.

**Heaven's Holy Gate**: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated you can Special Summon 1 Light monster from your hand, to the field. During each of your Main Phases, you can Special Summon 1 Light monster to the field. Decrease the ATK of any face-up Dark or Demon-type monsters by 1000.

**White Horns Horse**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Beast / Desc: This card counts as 2 Sacrifices for any Level 5 or higher monster.

**White Horns Pegasus**: Level 7 / Light / 2400/1700/ Light / Beast / Desc: During each of your Battle Phases, you can increase this card's ATK by half of one of your opponent's face-up monsters on the field.

**Cyber Guardian Keitsu**: Level 4 / 1500/1800/ Water / Sea Serpent / Fusion / Desc: "Cyber Bearings" + "Guardian Keitsu". When this card is successfully Fusion Summoned, add 1 "Cyber Staff" from your Deck or Graveyard, to your hand. Each time this card destroys a monster due to Battle, increase your Life Points by the equal amount of ATK of the destroyed monster. This card cannot be destroyed by Battle.

**Cyber Staff**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped to 1 face-up "Cyber Guardian Keitsu". Increase the equipped monster's DEF by 1000. When this card is activated return 1 "Cyber Bearings" from your Graveyard, back to your hand.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.

**Stop Defense**: MAGIC / Desc: Shift the Position of 1 monster on the field from Defense Position, to Attack Position.

**Sword Dance**: Double the ATK of every face-up monster on the field for the remainder of the turn.

**Kindered Relationship**: TRAP / Desc: Offer your opponent a handshake. If they accept, both players can draw from their decks until each player has 6 cards. Increase each player's Life Points by how ever many Magic Cards they draw x500.

**Lost at The Hand of Doom**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: When a player has gained more than 2000 Life Points during one turn, decrease each player's Life Points by half.

**Soul Release**: MAGIC / Desc: Remove up to 5 cards from either you or your Opponent's Graveyard from play.

**Sacred Sword of Goddess**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: The ATK of all Monster Cards in your opponent's Graveyard are added into the ATK of the equipped monster.

**Guardian Airtos**: Level 8 / 2500/2000/ Wind / Angel / Desc: This card can only be Normal, Special, and Reversed Summoned when "Sacred Sword of Goddess" is face-up on the field. This card can be Special Summoned to the field if you have no Monster Cards in your Graveyard.

**Shrink**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Decrease the ATK of one face-up monster by half for the remainder of the turn.

**Rope of Life**: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated by discarding your entire hand when 1 of your own monsters is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle. Special Summon the monster just sent to the Graveyard in face-up Attack or Defense Position, and increase its ATK by 800 points.


	70. Ryou Hide VS The Hide Brothers

**70. Ryou Hide VS The Hide Brothers**

* * *

The sun rose high. Yukie sat at her bed as she heard a rooster caw. She looked down at the card which her father's soul was trapped in.

"It'll be alright..." Kyu said running by, throwing his Obelisk Blue jacket on. "You should feel lucky that Seto Kaiba gave you the day off."

"Yeah he normally doesn't do that. Come on Kyu! We'll be late!" Hide said at the front of the door. Hide opened the door to see a female officer of the school standing in front of him. "Yah!"

"Ryou Hide?" She said.

"Yes?" Hide asked.

"Please come with me, it is urgent." The officer said. "And pack up your things."

"What why?" Kyu asked.

"Make haste!" The officer said.

"No I think we have reason to want to know why. Packing can wait." Hide said.

The officer sighed. "Fine, come with me." She said as she walked off. Hide and Kyu followed.

The officer stopped at Seto Kaiba's office, opening the door, letting the two in. Kaiba sat at his desk with two business men by him. Isona was with them too.

"Brothers?" Hide said, shocked.

"Brothers!" Kyu said. "You have brothers?"

"Yeah... Heh, I guess I never mentioned them to you." Hide chuckled a bit, scratching the back of his hand.

"I knew Kyu-Haru that you would want to snoop into this situation." Kaiba smirked. "You two have a seat, we've got business to talk."

Kyu and Hide were instantly seated in a lounge area. Kyu and Hide sat in front of Hide's brothers while Kaiba said between them.

"So, Ryou Hide, introduce us." Kaiba smiled.

"No, we'll be happy to introduce ourselves." One of Hide's brothers said, standing. He looked just a bit like Hide, but with an older appearance and nicely combed hair. "I am the older brother, Roy Hide."

"And I'm the second oldest, Rick Hide." Rick said, both bowing to Seto Kaiba.

"We have a proposition for you. We've gotten you a job at Industrial Illusions." Roy smiled.

"But due to your lack of dueling skills we were only able to get you into the cleaning business." Rick said.

"What!" Hide said. "Industrial Illusions! Janitor!"

"Don't think of it as a janitor. You'll be working your way up. So we must be leaving now." Roy said.

"No way! I'm not leaving!" Hide detested. "And what does my dueling skill have to do with this! Pegasus J. Crawford is just a sissy!"

"Your intellect in this school is high, but your dueling skills haven't been improving from what Seto Kaiba has shown us." Rick said.

"So go back to your room and pack your things! We're leaving now!" Roy demanded.

Hide looked at the two in disbelief, a familiar feeling of being cornered hit him, he sighed. "Fine... How long will I be gone?" He asked.

"This is your last day here." Rick replied.

"What! Hide!" Kyu said.

"Yes?" The three brothers said, looking at Kyu.

"Ugh, Ryou!" Kyu growled. "You're just gonna sit there and take it! I know you're a better duelist!"

"What can I do? They basically control my life..." Hide sighed.

"Err... Hide be who you are! The little kid I knew that wanted to grow up to kick butt!" Kyu said, holding a fist up. "You're not going to end your life here now just because some two high business men want you to!"

"Excuse me but we could take offense to that..." Rick growled.

"Can it!" Kyu roared.

"So are you going to do something or do I have to?" Kyu said.

"Please, Kyu, don't get involved." Hide said, looking away.

Kyu growled, looking around as Kaiba just enjoyed the argument. "That's it... If they think you're such a weak duelist, why don't you prove it..." He said.

"What?" Hide said.

"Duel them... Both." Kyu said.

"But I..." Hide said.

"By my eyes you've become a better duelist than anyone else here. Prove it by beating those two in a duel." Kyu said.

"Sounds excellent to me." Roy smirked. "I haven't been able to duel in a while, and practicing now wouldn't take any harm."

"I'm up for it." Rick smirked.

"Alright..." Hide said, feeling a bead of confidence. "I don't want to leave here just to have my life ruined for a janitor job!"

"That's the Hide I wanted to see." Kyu smiled.

"Well I approve of this. I'll have Isona set up the Obelisk Blue Duel Stadium for you three." Kaiba said as Isona ran off to get everything ready.

In no time, Hide readied his deck as his two brothers stood before him. "Ryou Hide, if you don't join us, you'll damper our family name." Roy said.

"I'm only doing this because I know I have a future for Kaiba Corporation." Hide said.

"Yeah but Dad won't be too happy when he hears what's been going on." Rick smiled.

"What do you mean?" Hide asked.

"We know you've been dealing with god cards." Roy smiled. "When father finds out you've been using rare and powerful cards, he'll freak and probably have a stroke."

"You wouldn't tell him that!" Hide hissed.

"Let the duel begin!" Isona announced.

Hide's duel disk folded out as well as Roy and Rick's. Roy and Rick's life points rose to 4000 while Hide's rose to 4000. "Duel!" The three announced.

"I'll begin, draw!" Hide announced. "I'll summon a monster in defense mode, and end my turn."

"Draw!" Roy quickly announced, drawing his next card. "I'll summon this, _Melchid, The Four Faced Beast_! (1500/1200)"

The floating demon materialized to the field, revealing it's four faces on each of its sides. "And now! Attack his face down monster!" Roy commanded, pointing forward.

The beast flew forward, smashing into Hide's face down defending monster. There was a large explosion of dust. The dust cleared and Hide's monster was revealed.

"You attacked my _Big Shield Guardna_! (2600/100)" Hide announced as the brute warrior rose up, holding his giant shield.

"Good starter." Roy smirked as his life points reduced to 2600. "But you missed the effect of your Big Shield Guardna. Once attacked while in defense mode, it automatically moves into attack position!"

"I'm aware of that..." Hide growled. "Brother..."

"Take away, bro." Roy smirked.

"Alright, draw!" Rick announced, drawing his first card. "I'll summon this, _Shining Abyss_! (1600/1800)"

"Hrrm... Hide's going to get a lot of damage from this..." Kyu grumbled as Kaiba stepped up next to him. Kyu eyed him while Kaiba looked down at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Then I'll activate this, _Mask of Brutality_! Instantly giving my Shining Abyss one thousand extra attack points!" Rick smiled as a dreadful mask propped itself onto the strange creature, increasing its attack strength to 2600.

"No..." Hide growled.

"Now! Shining Abyss, attack and destroy his Big Shield Guardna!" Rick commanded, pointing.

The creature flew forward, smashing through the warrior's shield and destroying him. Hide watched helplessly as his life points reduced to 1500.

"You're on a tough spot now, little brother!" Roy smiled.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Rick announced.

"Err.. I know I can do this..." Hide told himself. "Draw!"

"Hide's in a tough spot..." Kaiba smirked.

"Now! Since you both have two monsters on the field, I can easily summon this, _Fiend Megacyber_! (2200/1200)" Hide announced as the warrior wielding yellow armor materialized to the field. "I'll then summon this, _Marauding Captain_! (1200/1400)"

Suddenly a warrior wielding a long silver sword materialized to the field, glaring at the two brothers. "By summoning this, I'm able to special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand!" Hide explained. "Now! I summon my second _Marauding Captain_! (1200/1400)"

"Err.." Rick growled. "His Marauding Captain keeps us from attacking his warriors monsters, if he has two we can't attack at all..."

"Don't worry, brother... Let's see what he does first." Roy smiled.

"I'll then activate the second effect of my Marauding Captain! By summoning _Silent Swordsman Level 0_! (1000/1000)" Hide announced.

"Yes! Hide's favorite card is on the field, we can't be stopped now..." Kyu said with an arm thrust.

"Now! Fiend Megacyber, attack and destroy his Melchid, The Four Faced Beast!" Hide commanded, pointing. The warrior dove forward, smashing his fist through the four faced floating demon. Roy growled as his life points decreased down to 1900.

"Your almost down to his level!" Rick gasped.

"Don't worry, he can't do nothing since your Shining Abyss is way stronger than any of his monsters." Roy smirked.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn!" Hide announced.

"Little brother, you've improved, but not by our likings..." Roy smiled deviously, as he drew his next card.

"Errg... You guys have never liked what I've done in my life..." Hide growled in his thoughts, remembering to his child hood, he'd first played with Duel Monsters cards, his brothers would critique his skills and use of cards.

"Now! I activate these two cards! _Masked of The Accursed_!" Roy said, flashing two of the same cards at Hide. "Once activated I can equip these to one of your monsters, each. They won't be able to attack or change positions. Plus, you'll lose five hundred life points during each of your standby phases!"

"Ergh, Hide already has things on his hands, how is he going to take care of this..." Kyu growled as two horrid masks attached themselves to Hide's Fiend Megacyber and Silent Swordsman Level 0. But then the mask attached to Silent Swordsman Level 0 exploded.

"What the!" Rick said.

"My Silent Swordsman is unaffected by any of your magic cards directly!" Hide said.

"So father's gift to you have some usefulness in it." Roy smirked. "With that, I'll summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn!"

"Draw!" Rick announced, drawing his next card. "My Mask of Brutality's effect activates. During each of my standby phases, I must sacrifice one thousand life points to keep it on the field. But, instead I won't pay."

Suddenly the mask on Shining Abyss vanished, reducing its attack strength to 1600. "But instead, I'll do what brother did, play two _Masked of The Accursed_!"

"No!" Kyu and Hide gasped.

"Four of the same cards... I has to be illegal..." Kyu growled.

"Yeah, but he's facing two duelist..." Kaiba said.

Two horrid masks attached themselves to Hide's two Marauding Captains. "And so by the time your turn starts, you'll lose exactly fifteen hundred points which basically ends the duel for you." Rick smiled deviously.

"We'll see about that..." Hide growled.

"To finish my turn, I'll summon my own _Melchid The Four Faced Beast_! (1500/1200)" Rick announced as his own floating demon materialized to the field. "My turn ends!"

"Draw!" Hide announced, watching all three masks begin to glow.

"Looks like this duel is going to end..." Roy smiled.

"Not on my watch!" Hide shouted. "Now activate trap card, _Interdimensional Matter Transporter_!"

Hide's only face down card flipped up, revealing it self. Instantly Fiend Megacyber vanished out of sight, leaving only the mask which fell to the ground and dissolved away.

"No..." Roy growled.

"My Interdimensional Matter Transporter allows me to remove one of my monsters from play for a turn, meaning one of your masks is invalid!" Hide explained.

"But you still gain damage from your other two warriors!" Rick laughed as Hide's life points reduced to 500.

"It's still worth the damage, seeing now that you're at a low five hundred life points." Roy smiled. "Don't worry little brother, I've asked everyone to be nice to you as you clean after Pegasus J. Crawford."

Hide growled. "What makes you guys think you can push me around to do what you want me to do..." He said.

"Simple. We are older, gain much more respect from our duties. We've so far made it high up in our business, but you haven't done nothing to make us seem proud." Roy said. "So get on with your turn!"

Hide pointed at his Silent Swordsman. "I'll activate Silent Swordsman Level 0's special effect by transforming it into _Silent Swordsman Level 1_! (1500/1500)"

"I'll then sacrifice my two Marauding Captain's so I can summon this, _The Creator_! (3000/2300) In defense mode!" Hide announced as a giant brute formed on the field. Its red armor glistening as it crouched down, shielding itself. "And by ending my turn my Fiend Megacyber returns to the field! (2200/1200). I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Well since you're bringing out the big guns, with your Creator and all, maybe we should too." Roy smiled, drawing his next card. "Now! I activate this, _Cursed of The Masked Hellraiser_!"

"No! A ritual..." Hide growled.

Suddenly two torches appeared on the field, along with a giant pentagram circle on the ground. "By offering two monsters with levels of four, equaling eight, I'll be able to summon my _Masked Hellraiser_! (3200/2500)"

Suddenly two spiritual orbs flew into the pentagram circle, causing a tremendous masked beast to rise up from the ground, wielding a giant staff and roaring loudly.

"No! It's stronger than his Creator!" Kyu gasped.

"Now! Masked Hellraiser, attack and destroy... His Silent Swordsman Level 1!" Roy announced.

"Well brother, you're quick to be winning this duel..." Hide smirked. "Activate face down card!"

"No..." Roy growled.

"_Magic Arm Shield_!" Hide announced as his trap card flipped up fully. Suddenly a shield popped up in front of Silent Swordsman, and the arm burst out of the shield, grabbing Rick's Shining Abyss and placing it in front of him. "My trap allows me to take another monster on your field and switch it to your attack target!"

The Masked Hellraiser, pointed its staff forward, sending a dark swirl of colors, hitting Rick's Shining Abyss, destroying it, and reducing his life points to 2400.

"I'm sorry brother..." Roy growled.

"It's not your fault..." Rick growled.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn now..." Roy announced, emptying his entire hand.

Rick drew his second card. "Now! I activate this, _Pot of Greed_! Allowing me to draw two cards!" Rick swiftly drew his two cards and smiled. "You're going to make yourself look like a fool once we win this duel..."

"We'll see whose the fool when I beat you two..." Hide growled.

"Now! I activate this, _Cost Down_!" Rick announced, slapping the magic card to the field. "With this each level of monsters in my hand reduce by two!"

"Errg..." Hide growled.

"This easily gives me a chance to summon my strongest monster in my hand..." Rick smiled. "I sacrifice Melchid The Four Faced Beast so I can summon this..."

The four faced beast vanished in mid air, repalced by a rising shining essence. "This is it brother!" Roy smirked, holding a fist.

"Right! I now bring forth _Masked Beast Death Guardius_! (3300/2500)" Rick announced as a orange fiend with three masked heads materialized to the field. "With these two monsters on our side we're unbeatable."

"Heh..." Hide smirked. "I see it as another challenge for me to take down."

"Oh brother, you're words of encouragement won't do you any good." Rick smiled. "Now! Masked Beast, attack and destroy his Creator!"

"Not so fast!" Hide stopped them, holding his hand up. Rick's Masked Beast began to charge.

"What does he mean?" Rick growled.

"Activate magic card, _Time Jump_!" Hide announced as his final face down card flipped up. "By activation, three turns will now pass! Eliminating the attack of your creature!"

A clock appeared and it began to tick. The clock began to slow down Rick's Masked Beast, Death Guardius, until it finally stopped, its sharp claw just barely hitting Hide's Creator.

"And with time accelerating... My Silent Swordsman evolves to _Silent Swordsman Level 4_! (3000/3000)" Hide announced as his swordsman matured.

"Errr..." Rick growled. "I'll end my turn..."

"Draw!" Hide announced, drawing his next card. "Now! Silent Swordsman Level 4 will evolve to _Silent Swordsman Level 5_! (3500/3500)"

"Err... His warrior just keeps getting stronger..." Roy growled.

"Just let him attack your monster and then we'll see whose who..." Roy smirked.

"Very well..." Rick smirked.

"I'll then activate this, _Treasure of Heaven_! Forcing us all to draw until we each have six cards!" Hide announced. Everyone drew their share of cards.

"I'll then summon _Iron Knight, Gearfried_ in defense mode! (1600/1800)" Hide announced as the black armored warrior appeared to the field, shielding himself with his wide plated arm. "I'll also place Fiend Megacyber into defense mode (1200/2200)"

"Now! Silent Swordsman Level 5! Attack and destroy Masked Beast, Death Guardius!" Hide commanded, pointing.

"Wait! Hide I don't think that's a good idea!" Kyu said as the Swordsman jumped into the air, raising his sword over his head.

The warrior came crashing down, slicing the beast into two halves, destroying it. Rick growled as his life points reduced to 2200. Rick's evil smirk didn't fade away.

"By destroying my Masked Beast, you've activated it's special effect..." Rick smirked as three masks were left behind from the beast.

"What are those!" Hide said in shock as the three masks merged together into one hideous mask. The mask flung itself forward, attaching itself to Silent Swordsman Level 5.

"By destroying my Masked Beast, Death Guardius, I was able to activate my _Bequeathed Mask_!" Rick smiled. "It gives me full control of the monster which destroyed it."

"No!" Hide gasped as the swordsman floated to Rick's side of the field.

"Excellent..." Roy smiled. "Now we possess the strongest monster on the field."

"Well it's a good thing he placed his monsters in defense mode..." Kyu said.

Hide looked at the rest of his hand. "I'll set three cards face down and end my turn..." Hide growled.

"Three? Either you have a well thought out plan or you're just trying to scare us..." Roy smiled. "Too bad, this duel is as good as over..."

"Hide don't be playing around now..." Kyu growled in his head. "Please tell me you have something..."

"Now! Masked Hellraiser, destroy his Creator!" Roy commanded, pointing forward. The beast pointed its staff forward, sending dark energy at Hide's giant brute, destroying it easily. "Now Rick! Destroy his monster!"

"Right!" Rick nodded. "Silent Swordsman Level 5! Destroy his Fiend Megacyber!"

The masked swordsman jumped forward, slashing his sword across Hide's defending warrior, destroying it. "You only have one monster left, but it makes no difference even if you do summon a stronger monster, you can't take both our monsters down even if you tried..."

"That's what you think..." Hide smiled.

"What!" Rick and Roy said in shock.

"Now! My turn, draw!" Hide announced. "I activate my face down card, _Remove Restraints_!"

Hide's middle card flipped up, shining. "I'm glad you didn't go through the trouble of destroying my Gearfried, because within him lies his true power..." He said as Gearfried began to glow. "By sacrificing Iron Knight, Gearfried, I can release his armor!"

The black armor which Gearfried wore dissolved away, revealing a well tone human, wielding a long sword. "I've brought forth _Sword Master, Naked Gearfried_! (2600/2300)" Hide announced.

"What good is that, it's not as strong as our monsters..." Rick growled.

"Now! I activate my second face down card, _Graverobber_!" Hide announced. "This trap card allows me to activate a magic card from one of your graveyards, and I chose your _Masked of The Accursed_!"

Suddenly a wicked mask appeared on Naked Gearfried's face. "You just binded your monster..." Roy said in confusion.

"Plus you'll receive damage on your next turn, which will cause you to lose the duel..." Rick said.

"You confuse us little brother..." Roy added.

"Sword Master, Naked Gearfried's effect only kicks in when I equip him with something. And since I equipped him with Masked of The Accursed, I can destroy one of your monsters on the field! So say good bye to Masked Hellraiser!"

Suddenly Roy's Masked Hellraiser exploded right in front of him into digital pieces. Roy growled, shielding himself from the explosion.

"And now, I activate my final face down card, _Cyclone_!" Hide announced. "Which I use on your Bequeathed Mask! Giving back my control of Silent Swordsman Level 5!"

Suddenly the mask which attached to the warrior vanished, and the swordsman floated back to Hide's side of the field. "No!" Roy and Rick said in shock as their eyes twitched.

"Alright Hide!" Kyu said, doing an arm thrust.

"And no! Silent Swordsman Level 5, attack Roy's life points directly!" Hide commanded, pointing. The swordsman jumped forward, slashing across Roy's chest.

Roy growled in pain as his life points reduced to 0. "No! Brother!" Rick said.

"Hide wins!" Kyu said. "Even when your partner loses all their life points, the opposing duelist still wins!"

"Errr..." Rick growled.

"It's ok, Roy... Little Ryou has proved him self an excellent duelist..." Roy said, standing as the holograms shut off. "But still, Ryou, you defy the Hide Family. For that we must tell dad about your situation with the legendary God Cards!"

Hide gulped as he stood there, arms at his sides. "Go ahead!" Kyu said. Hide felt his heart skip. "I bet your father will also be happy to know his youngest son was able to beat both his successful brothers in a simple duel monsters game!"

Kyu's comment made both Roy and Rick's heart jump. Roy growled. "Very well... I guess we can hold off just until you come back home, Hide." Roy said.

"Don't plan on it." Kaiba said, coming back into the duel stadium.

"Huh? Where've you been?" Kyu asked.

"I've already notified your father that I've given Ryou Hide a internship here." Kaiba smiled. "Hide's duel skills don't appease me, but I'm sure he'll feel much more comfortable here."

Hide's eyes sparkled with glee. "My dream come true!" He said. "I finally get to work for Kaiba Corporation!"

"No way!" Rick said in disgust.

"How is he able to do so when we're the one's that should work for Seto Kaiba!" Roy thought.

A few minutes later, Hide's brothers boarded a helicopter, ready to take them back to Japan. "Brother, you may have gotten off the hook, but some day or another you're going to come back home to an angry family." Roy said as he went in.

"See ya bros!" Hide waved as the helicopter took off.

"Heh, awesome Hide, you owned your brother and got your dream job here." Kyu said.

"Just because I said so doesn't mean you still don't have to earn your place here." Kaiba said. "Get back to class!"

"Right sir!" Kyu and Hide said nervously as they ran off back inside the school.

"Awesome... I'm working for Kaiba now!" Hide said happily to himself as he ran along side with Kyu.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: The second to last Killer 9 member reveals himself to be Anjokun, a mysterious but deadily new duelist from Korea. He boasts his ability to cast illusions to one's mind. Anjokun challenges me, but I let him know my secret, and by handing Doxx the Lux Card, I give him his chance of fame to defeat one of the last Killer 9 members! It's Doxx Vs Anjokun and Anjokun proves himself to be a worthy opponent as he unleashes his Chakra's Eyes, a power magic card which causes Doxx to go a little crazy. But as Doxx holds together, his plan folds out as he brings forth his Alcohol Dragon! Next chapter is Bonding Alcohol, Stern Stance of Killer 9! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Melchid, The Four Faced Beast**: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Dark / Demon.

**Big Shield Guardna**: Level 4 / 100/2600/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: Negate the activation of a Magic Card that designates this 1 face-down monster. At that time, flip this card into face-up Defense Position. If this card is attacked, change the Battle Position of this card to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step.

**Shining Abyss**: Level 4 / 1600/1800/ Light / Angel.

**Mask of Brutality**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card gains 1000 ATK and loses 1000 DEF. As long as this card is on the field decrease your Life Points by 1000 during each of your Standby Phases.

**Fiend Megacyber**: Level 5 / 2200/1200/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: If your opponent has 2 or more monsters than you do on the field, you can Special Summon this card to the field.

**Marauding Captain**: Level 3 / 1200/400/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: As long as this monster remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot select any other Warrior-Type monster on your side of the field as an attack target, when this monster is normal summoned successfully, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

**Silent Swordsman Level 0**: Level 4 /1000/1000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: During each of your Standby Phases, you can sacrifice this card to Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 1" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Mask of The Accursed**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: The monster equipped with this card cannot attack. Inflict damage to the owner of the equipped monster's Life Points by 500 during each of your Standby Phases.

**Interdimensional Matter Transporter**: TRAP / Desc: Select 1 face-up monster on your side of the field and remove it from play for the remainder of the turn.

**Silent Swordsman Level 1**: Level 4 /1500/1500/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Silent Swordsman Level 0". During each of your Standby Phases, you can sacrifice this card to Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 2" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**The Creator**: Level 8 / 2300/3000/ Light / Thunder / Desc: Select 1 Monster from your Graveyard. Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon the selected monster. You can only use this effect once per turn. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard.

**Curse of The Masked Hellraiser**: RITUAL MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice monsters from your hand or on the field which Levels equal 8 or more to Special Summon 1 "Masked Hellraiser" from your hand, to the field.

**Masked Hellraiser**: Level 8 / 3200/1800/ Dark / Demon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by "Curse of The Masked Hellraiser".

**Magic Arm Shield**: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated during Battle Phase. When one of your monsters is declared as an attack target, you can take 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and switch that to the attack target.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.

**Cost Down**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to reduce all monsters in your hand by 2 Levels for the rest of the turn.

**Masked Beast, Death Guardius**: Level 8 / 3300/2500/ Dark / Demon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by Sacrificing 2 monsters, one of the two sacrificed monsters must either be "Melchid The Four-Faced beast" or "Cursed Gyura". When this monster is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can activate "Bequeathed Mask" from your deck or hand.

**Time Jump**: MAGIC / Desc: Accelerate game play by 3 of each player's turns.

**Silent Swordsman Level 4**: Level 4 /3000/3000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Silent Swordsman Level 3". During each of your Standby Phases, you can sacrifice this card to Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 5" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Silent Swordsman Level 5**: Level 4 /3500/3500/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Silent Swordsman Level 4". During each of your Standby Phases, you can sacrifice this card to Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 6" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Treasure of Heaven**: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must draw from their decks until each player has 6 cards.

**Iron Knight, Gearfried**: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: Any Equip Card this card is equipped with is automatically destroyed.

**Bequeathed Mask**: MAGIC / Desc: Shuffle this card into your Deck. If "Masked Beast, Death Guardius"' Effect is activated, this card becomes an Equip Magic card and can be equipped to one of your opponent's face-up monsters. As long as this card is equipped to a monster, the owner of this card gains control of that monster.

**Remove Restraints**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face up "Iron Knight, Gearfried" to Special Summon 1 "Naked Gearfried" from your deck, to the field.

**Sword Master, Naked Gearfried**: Level 8 / 2600/2300/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can't be Normal Summoned. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Remove Restraints". Whenever an Equipment card is Equipped on this card, destroy 1 Monster on your opponent's Field.

**Graverobber**: TRAP / Desc: Activate 1 Magic Card from your opponent's Graveyard.

**Cyclone**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 Magic or Trap card.


	71. Bonding Alcohol, Stern Stance of Killer

**71. Bonding Alcohol, Stern Stance of Killer 9**

* * *

Kyu sat at his desk area, reviewing papers he had gotten back from a while ago. "Wow, I've done good so far..." He said out loud.

"Heh..." Hide said.

The teacher came by handing Kyu a bunch of papers, he found his test he had taken a while ago. "Man... a D..." Kyu groaned, passing the pile of papers.

Hide found his. "Heh wow! A B!" He said handing the papers to Yukie.

"Me too!" Yukie said cheerfully, handing them to Doxx.

Doxx found his and sort of frowned. "What's wrong? You couldn't have gotten a worse grade! It wouldn't be possible! You're so freaken smart!" Kyu said.

Doxx showed them his paper, an A, a perfect A. "What! But you've got the highest grade in class!" Hide said.

"Wrong..." Violet said next to Doxx. "I've got the highest grade in class."

Violet showed her paper, a perfect A+. "I see why you're down." Yukie said.

"Yeah it's like a competition for your and Violet. Doxx is just at the line where Violet is and so you're trying hard to get ahead." Kyu said. "Don't work yourself into a frit."

"Don't worry. Violet's my only inspiration that keeps me going." Doxx smiled. "This is just a small mistake compared to the other stuff I've done."

"Oh really?" Yukie said.

"Big mistakes usually take place in dueling." Doxx said.

Quartz sat at his desk, looking at the two cards. He remembered Yukie handing those two cards to him. "I thought you might want to keep these... They were your friends after all..." Yukie's voice rang in his head.

Quartz looked at the two cards. Sophia and Genesis were on each, their souls trapped with no escape. "What happened to you two..." Quartz thought, his eyes growing small. "It was the Killer 9... I'm sorry, my friends, for being like that..."

Quartz remembered back to when the school was invaded by Rare Hunters, he pushed Sophia and Genesis aside, thinking they were useless. "To be honest... You two were my only friends ever... I shouldn't have treated you guys like that... Please forgive me..." Quartz said, putting down the two cards, covering his eyes with his hand.

The school bell rang and everyone gathered their things, heading out to lunch. Meanwhile, a boat delivering mail sailed up to the docks. A man dressed in a foreign attire turned to the driver. "This is... Duelist Academy?" He asked.

"Yup, I deliver mail here everyday." The driver said as workers began unloading boxes onto the deck. The man stepped down, walking toward the school.

"Good..." The man said to himself, his hood fluttering in the wind as he looked up into the sun.

Doxx walked down the hallway, when suddenly a Ra Yellow came up to him. "Yo Doxx! Nice try on the exam!" The student said, rushing by.

"Thanks!" Doxx smiled, waving.

"He'll never be as good as Violet Brahn..." A group of Obelisk Blue students said as Doxx walked by. Doxx ignored them, but it still bothered him.

"Doxx if you knew what was good for you, you'd join up with the Obelisk Blue! It'll make you a better man!" The student hollered, Doxx rushed away.

A flash back came to him, in his younger days he was just a beginning Ra Yellow student, he was called to Seto Kaiba's office. He stood in front of Kaiba while he sat at his desk. "Doxx, you've exceeded the Ra Yellow rank, I would appreciate it if you moved to Obelisk Blue." Kaiba suggested.

"No..." Doxx said, hanging his head. "I was chosen to be in Ra Yellow. It's my destiny to be here. Why should I change now because Obelisk Blue students are treated better, have better rooms, and eat better food. I'm happy here in Ra Yellow!"

"Your a foolish boy. In life you have to go for what's best, not what destiny's given you. Life isn't that simple." Kaiba said.

"Says what you know... Mutou showed you, didn't he..." Doxx growled.

Doxx snapped back into reality as Kyu looked up at him. "Uhh, you ok?" Kyu asked.

"Yeah, fine, why?" Doxx asked.

"Weeee-eell..." Kyu said. "Yukie suggested you hang onto this..."

Kyu flashed the Lux God to Doxx. "Since you and Quartz are left to face a Killer 9ner, I guess you're the most trustworthy one." Kyu smiled innocently. "I'll see you later!"

Doxx held the card at hand while he watched Kyu walk off. "Well... Looks like I'll be the next to face a Killer 9..." Doxx smiled.

"You, boy!" A voice called behind Doxx.

Doxx turned to see a cloaked man, wielding a duel disk. "Who are you?" Doxx said.

The man smirked, throwing off his cloak. He wore a slick black tux and white tie. "Anjokun... If I'm right that boy just handed you the Lux God..." He said, smiling.

"Your right... I expect your one of the Killer 9..." Doxx smiled.

"You've got that right..." Anjokun smiled, holding up his duel disk. "And I'll duel you for it."

"I thought the Killer 9 members would be more threatening, I don't sense any danger from you..." Doxx said.

"Trust me, the only danger I possess is within my deck." Anjokun smirked, sliding his deck into his deck holster, letting his duel disk fold out, Doxx did the same.

"Duel!" They both announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"I'll begin, draw!" Doxx announced smiling at a certain card. "I'll summon _Yeast Dragon_ in defense mode! (2100/0)"

"Yeast Dragon?" Anjokun thought.

"Once Yeast Dragon's summoned to the field, I can special summon two more _Yeast Dragon's_ to the field! (2x 2100/0)" Doxx announced. "And they each gain four hundred defense points for each other Yeast Dragon on the field!"

Suddenly three brown dragons made up of some kind of liquid material materialized to the field. Suddenly all three puffed up, each of their defense points rising to 2900.

"Heh, you've already created blockade against me..." Anjokun smiled. "That won't help you for long..."

"I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn!" Doxx announced, clenching his fist. "I've been given a chance to protect the Lux God, and I plan to do exactly that..."

"Your plan is soon to fail..." Anjokun smiled. "Draw!"

Doxx narrowed his eyes as Anjokun reviewed his hand. "Now! I summon this, _Dark Eyed Illusionist_! (1500/1200)"

"Dark Eyed Illusionist? No that means you must have that type of strategy..." Doxx growled, looking at the one eyed creature, his long purple cape flailing within the wind.

"Exactly..." Anjokun smiled. "Now! I activate this permanent magic card, _Chakra's Eyes_!"

Suddenly Anjokun's Dark Eyed Illusionist began double. "During each of my Main Phases, I can summon one Dark Eyed Illusionist..." He smiled. "I've just created one _Dark Eyed Illusionist_ (1500/1200), but more will come."

"Too bad for you because you'll only have three." Doxx smiled.

"That's a problem I've fixed..." Anjokun smiled. "I'll set one other card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Doxx announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I sacrifice my two Yeast Dragons so I can summon this, _Barrel Dragon_! (2600/2200)"

As the two Yeast Dragons vanished, Doxx's remaining Yeast Dragon shrunk back to its normal size, its defense points reducing back to 2100.

"I may have given up my great defenses, but my dragon comes with a promising effect..." Doxx smiled as his mechanical dragon appeared, wielding two barrel guns and one on it's head. "I activate Barrel Dragon's effect now!"

Suddenly three coins appeared on the field. "Once I get the result of these three coins, I can destroy one of your monsters on the field if I get two heads or more!" Doxx smiled as the three coins began to spin.

One came to a stop, landing on tails. "Come on..." Doxx thought.

The second on heads, the last one began to slow down, the tension grew for Doxx but Anjokun remained calm. The final one stopped, landing on heads.

"Yeah! Now say bye to your Dark Eyed Illusionist!" Doxx said, pointing. Anjokun shielded himself as one of his Dark Eyed Illusionist exploded in front of him.

"Heh..." He said.

"And now! Barrel Dragon, attack and destroy his last Dark Eyed Illusionist!" Doxx commanded, pointing.

The dragon's barrel on its head began to spin, stopping then firing. The Dark Eyed Illusionist exploded with smoke, but as the smoke cleared, his monster still stood. It remained the same, except that it was just transparent.

Anjokun let out a loud laugh. "Fool..." He snickered.

"What happened!" Doxx said, looking the right side of the Dark Eyed Illusionist, to see another Dark Eyed Illusionist.

"I activated my face down card, _Raise Dead_!" Anjokun said. "Bringing back my defeated _Dark Eyed Illusionist_! (1500/1200)"

"But how did your monster negate my attack?" Doxx wondered.

"It's all in the power of my magic card..." Anjokun smiled, pointing his hand at his face up Chakra's Eyes.

"It's a permanent magic card!" Doxx gasped.

"Yes it is. It allows me to remove all but one random monster from my field for the remainder of the turn when you attack." Anjokun smiled.

"So that's your plan..." Doxx growled.

"Heh, yes, attack all you'd like but you won't be able to hit any of my monsters because they are illusions to you..." Anjokun smiled.

Doxx growled. "I'll end my turn..." He announced.

"Draw!" Anjokun announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I activate Chakra's Eyes once again! Special summoning my last _Dark Eyed Illusionist_! (1500/1200)"

"Your last one, you won't have any more to summon." Doxx pointed.

"On the contrary. Although you may have higher chances to attack my real monster... I can summon more." Anjokun said deviously.

"But the rule of duel monsters only allows you to have three of the same cards!" Doxx said.

"Like I said before, I've taken care of that! So now! I summon _Second Hand Illusionist_! (1500/1200)" Anjokun announced. "Although it's name is Second Hand Illusionist, it's effect allows me to use it as a regular Dark Eyed Illusionist"

"No.." Doxx growled as the magician appeared to the field, his hands spread out and black cape flailing. "I won't be able to attack, this duel will take a while."

"This duel will end shortly..." Anjokun smiled. "I'll set one final card face down and end my turn!"

"My turn, draw!" Doxx announced, drawing his next card. "I'll have to make my Barrel Dragon a sacrifice in order to move on! I'll sacrifice Barrel Dragon in order to summon _Sugar Dragon_! (1900/2400)"

Suddenly a white crystallized dragon materialized to the field, it's glistening wings opening up as it floated on the field. "Heh..." Anjokun said, finding that the card's name was ridiculous.

"Once Sugar Dragon is summoned, I can add a certain monster card from my deck, to my hand!" Doxx said, taking the top card from his deck, adding it to his hand. "I'll then place Yeast Dragon into attack mode! (0/2100)"

"Attack mode?" Anjokun said, confused.

"Now! Yeast Dragon, attack his Dark Eyed Illusionist!" Doxx commanded.

"What!" Anjokun said. "You dare attack my monster when yours has no attack points!"

"Reveal trap card!" Doxx announced. "_Bait Lure_!"

"What is that!" Anjokun said.

"This trap allows me to take control of a card on your field, I have my eye on your Chakra's Eyes!" Doxx said. "Even though it may seem confusing, but this trap was made especially for other cards too, if I were to have activated your face down card, I could have countered with my Bait Lure, using it as my own or rendering it useless if it was only meant to be used at a specific phase."

"So that means..." Anjokun growled.

"That means all but one monster on your field will vanish!" Doxx said as Anjokun's two Dark Eyed Illusionist along with his Second Hand Illusionist vanished. Doxx's Yeast Dragon sent a foam blast, which by passed Anjokun's vanishing monster. "And I hit the right spot because I went for your Second Hand Illusionist!"

"Errr..." Anjokun growled, seeing that he was trapped now.

"And with only one monster on the field, your Dark Eyed Illusionist is left with no where to go! Sugar Dragon, attack!" Doxx commanded.

The dragon flapped its wings, sending crystallized shards at the illusionist, destroying it, and reducing Anjokun's life points to 3600.

"With that, my turn ends!" Doxx announced.

"Heh..." Anjokun smirked as his Second Hand Illusionist and two Dark Eyed Illusionist returned to the field. "Draw!"

Anjokun drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I'll freely summon my second _Second Hand Illusionist_! (1500/1200)" He announced as his second Second Hand Illusionist materialized to the field. "And with the effect of my Chakra's Eyes, I'll bring forth my final monster, _Second Hand Illusionist_! (1500/1200)"

"Err..." Doxx growled. Anjokun's entire monster card field was full of his illusionist, it was going to be more harder to attack than usual.

"That's not all..." Anjokun smirked. "Now! I activate this magic card, _Chakra's Hidden Power_!"

"What's that!" Doxx gasped.

"This allows all my Dark Eyed Illusionist and Second Hand Illusionist to combine their attack strength and attack all together!" Anjokun laughed as the five illusionist joined hands, creating a giant energy sphere, their attack strength combining together to form a whopping 7500 attack points.

"No..." Doxx growled.

"Attack now!" Anjokun hollered, pointing forward. "Destroy his Yeast Dragon!"

Doxx watched as the five illusionist fired the giant purple sphere. "Activate magic card!" Doxx yelled in a desperate cry as the blast hit his Yeast Dragon, destroying it easily. Doxx screamed in pain as the blast hit him too.

Doxx grabbed his shoulder as his vision went blurry. His life points reduced to 250. "Man..." Doxx growled, shaking his head.

"You still have life points!" Anjokun gasped.

"That's because I activated my magic card..." Doxx said, pointing. "_Shrink_... Which reduced the attack by half."

"Err..." Anjokun growled. "My turn ends..."

"Draw..." Doxx announced, drawing his next card and smiling. Still weakened, his vision went blurry again, he couldn't focus.

"Your weak, you could hardly take that attack, couldn't you..." Anjokun smiled.

"I can keep going as long as I'm up..." Doxx growled. "Now! Activate magic card, _Raise Dead_! Which I use to bring back _Yeast Dragon_! (0/2100)"

"Heh, those monsters won't do you good at all..." Anjokun smiled.

"No they won't... But they will aid me to summon a greater monster..." Doxx smiled a weak smile. "Now! I activate _Move Dead_! Allowing me to take a monster card from my graveyard and add it to my hand, I chose my second Yeast Dragon..."

The card slipped out of Doxx's graveyard holster, adding it to his hand. "I'll summon my second _Yeast Dragon_ (0/2100)...". Anjokun watched as the second brown dragon appeared. "Now... Activate magic card..."

Doxx started to feel charged up again as he watched his face down card flipped up. "Activate... _Bonding Alcohol_!" Doxx announced.

"Alcohol!" Anjokun gasped.

"It's chemistry..." Doxx smiled. "Yeast and Sugar both make alcohol... And by sacrificing my two Yeast Dragons and Sugar Dragon, I'll be able to summon a stronger monster..."

Suddenly a whiskey bottle appeared, the cork flew off and the three dragons were sucked inside, the bottle began to shake and then rumble. Anjokun could tell something was brewing in there. Suddenly the whiskey bottle broke into shards, releasing a clear liquid dragon.

"I've summoned _Alcohol Dragon_! (2000/2000)" Doxx announced as the dragon roared. "I'll then activate this, _Hurricane_! Forcing us both to put our magic and trap cards back to our hands!"

Anjokun looked in anger as his Chakra's Eyes magic card vanished from the field. "That'll keep you from dodging my attacks..." Doxx smiled.

"Attacks! You don't possibly think you can win with just one attack..." Anjokun said.

"Not one.. But five." Doxx smiled. "Alcohol Dragon's can attack again as long as you have an existing monster on the field. The good thing is... It's attack points increase by one hundred each time it destroys a monster..."

"No!" Anjokun gasped.

"Alcohol Dragon! Attack his Second Hand Illusionist!" Doxx commanded, pointing. The dragon unleashed a flame blast, burning the illusionist to the ground, reducing Anjokun's life points to 3100. "And with that, my Alcohol Dragon grows stronger!"

Anjokun looked in fear as Doxx's dragon's attack points rose to 2100. "Now attack his second Second Hand Illusionist!" Doxx commanded. The dragon attacked again, destroying it, and reducing Anjokun's life points to 2500. The dragon's attack points further increased to 2200. "Attack his second Second Hand Illusionist!"

The dragon unleashed a third firery blast, destroying Anjokun's last Second Hand Illusionist, reducing his life points to 1700. "At this rate, I'm going to lose the duel!" Anjokun said in anger and shock.

"Attack again!" Doxx called out as Alcohol Dragon's attack strength rose to 2300, unleashing another firery blast, destroying Anjokun's last Second Hand Illusionist, then reducing his life points to 900. With the monster destroyed, Doxx's Alcohol Dragon's attack strength rose to 2400.

"Again!" Doxx hollered.

The Alcohol Dragon fired a fire stream again, destroying Anjokun's Dark Eyed Illusionist, reducing his life points to 0. "No... I failed... Again..." Anjokun said in shock.

"Again?" Doxx said in confusion as the holograms shut off.

"With my loss, I shall leave..." Anjokun said, bowing and heading out. Doxx wanted to make sure he was going to go, he looked from the window to see Anjokun walk out a few minutes later. He boarded on the mail boat and they headed off.

The night came by, Doxx called up everyone, telling them to meet him outside in the front of the school. Doxx waited, seeing Kyu, Hide, and Yukie come along, then on the other side, Quartz and Violet going his way.

"Hey what's up?" Kyu asked.

"Here..." Doxx said, handing Kyu the Lux God.

"But it's your turn to watch after it..." Hide said.

"Don't worry I already took care of a Killer 9 member..." Doxx smiled.

"What! Already when!" Kyu said.

"Right after you handed me the card." Doxx smiled.

"Aww why didn't you tell us!" Kyu said sadly. "I wanted to see you duel!"

"Who was it?" Violet asked.

"His name was Anjokun..." Doxx said, looking up at the star lit sky. "He didn't pose as a threat... We dueled... He lost... Then just left..."

"Weird... But didn't your father tell us the next two Killer 9 members were more deadly?" Kyu asked.

"That isn't normal... They wouldn't come out of the blue and just duel us without first strategizing..." Quartz said. "It's not normal..."

"I know..." Doxx said, scratching his chin.

"This is all strange..." Yukie said, looking at the card where her father's soul was trapped in.

Suddenly a Ra Yellow student came out of the school entrance. "Oh Violet!" She said, waving her hand to Violet, she held a small brown package in her arm.

"Hmm?" Violet said.

"This package arrived to you." The Ra Yellow student girl said, handing her the small brown package.

"Who is it from?" Violet asked, the girl responded with a shrug, then rushed off.

The package was definitely small, it had Violet's whole name written in fancy cursive. "Open it!" Kyu suggested.

Violet opened the package She slipped the object out, it was a deck of cards. "A gift from your parents?" Yukie asked, Violet shook her head as she broke the paper seal which held the cards together, she began looking through them.

"What type of cards did you get?" Hide asked.

"This is an insect deck..." Violet said. "Why would anyone want to send me this..." Violet said. "These cards smell strange..."

"Smell? Why'd you smell the cards?" Doxx said in a weird tone.

"Someone sprayed these cards with perfume..." Violet said.

"Ha!" Kyu, Hide, and Doxx said in a boyish charm. "Someone has a secret crush!"

"Shut up..." Violet said, snarling as she shut her eyes.

Quartz looked at his pocket watch. "I have to head out, I'll see you guys tomorrow..." Quartz said, leaving.

"Ok, see ya, Quartz!" Yukie waved as Doxx, Kyu, and Hide teased Violet more. Suddenly there were three loud 'thunks'. Doxx, Hide, and Kyu lay on the floor, dazed with red hand marks on their faces.

"Ha! Wow, nice arm!" Yukie giggled as she and Violet walked off.

"Man, who knew Violet had the arm of a pitcher..." Kyu said in a daze.

Later that night, Violet lay in her bed. The deck of cards spread out on her desk, all insect monsters. Suddenly Violet's eyes opened wide, revealing her brown eyes, her pupils faded away and her eyes grew purple. "Heh, excellent..." She smiled to herself.

Within a dark room, Anjokun reported back to Von Bourg who sat in a tall throne. He had a glass of whine at hand, leaning his head against his hand. "Master... I've failed..." Anjokun said.

"Well you had some nerve coming back to face your master..." Von Bourg smirked. "Did she... Get the package?"

"Yes sir..." Anjokun responded.

"Hmm, maybe if your plan works, I'll give you your human body back..." Von Bourg smiled. "This is your last chance, Rosie..."

"I won't fail you again..." Rosie's feminine voice replied. With that a purple essence flew out of Anjokun's body, and dissolved. Anjokun gasped, falling to the ground in shock and unconsciousness.

"Dameon..." Von Bourg called. Dameon stepped into the light. "Dispose of this body..."

"Yes, master..." Dameon said, grabbing a hold of Anjokun's neck, dragging him into the darkness. Dameon came back, facing Von Bourg.

"Let's hope you prove your self to be better than Rosie... I'm counting on you..." Von Bourg smiled.

"No worries, master... " Dameon smirked, holding his fist to her chest. "As the Devil''s Messenger... Being a leader is what I'm meant to be. With the Devil Gods on my side... Kyu-Haru has yet to face the ultimate Devil Duelist..."

With that, Von Bourg smiled a menacing smile.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: Several days have passed by, Violet hasn't left her room... What's wrong with her? When Quartz finally breaks down the door, he discovers the horrible secret. Rosie is back, and she's taken over Violet's body! Quartz challenges Rosie to a duel, if he wins Rosie must leave her body forever. But Rosie proves to have become a better duelist than she was last time. Quartz strikes first with his Army Deck, but Rosie easily parries with her newly made Insect Deck. With Quartz unaware, Rosie unleashes her Perfect Poison Butterfly which will slowly take down Quartz turn by turn... Next chapter is Quartz VS Rosie, Return of a Mistress! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Yeast Dragon**: Level 3 / 0/2100/ Earth / Dragon / Desc: When this card is summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Yeast Dragon" from your hand, to the field. Increase this card's DEF by 400 for each "Yeast Dragon" on the field.

**Dark Eyed Illusionist**: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Dark / Magician.

**Chakra's Eyes**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During each of your Main Phases, Special Summon 1 "Dark Eyed Illusionist" to the field, from your deck or hand. Each time your opponent attacks a face-up "Dark Eyed Illusionist", you can remove all face-up "Dark Eyed Illusionists" on your side of the field from play, except for 1 random one, until your End Phase.

**Barrel Dragon**: Level 7 / 2600/2200/ Dark / Machine / Desc: Toss a coin 3 times. If 2 out of 3 of the coins results in Heads, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. This card's effect can only be used once per turn during your Main Phase.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.

**Second Hand Illusionist**: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Dark / Magician / Desc: This card is counts as "Dark Eyed Illusionist".

**Sugar Dragon**: Level 5 / 1900/2400/ Earth / Dragon / Desc: When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, add 1 "Alcohol Dragon" to your hand, from your deck.

**Bait Lure**: TRAP / Desc: For the remainder of the turn you can control 1 card on the field.

**Chakra's Hidden Power**: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated if you have "Chakra's Eyes" face-up on the field. Sacrifice half of your Life Points to combine the ATK of every face-up "Dark Eyed Illusionist" on your side of the field and used them as one attack.

**Shrink**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Reduce the ATK of 1 face-up monster by half for the remainder of the turn.

**Move Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 Monster card from your Graveyard, to your hand.

**Bonding Alcohol**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 "Sugar Dragon" and 2 "Yeast Dragons" to Special Summon 1 "Alcohol Dragon" from your hand or deck, to the field.

**Alcohol Dragon**: Level 8 / 2000/2000/ Earth / Dragon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by "Bonding Alcohol". Each time this card destroys a monster as a result of Battle, increase this card's ATK by 100. This card can attack again as long as you have another monster on the field.

**Hurricane**: MAGIC / Desc: Return all Magic and Trap cards on both players field, to their hands.


	72. Quartz VS Rosie, Return of a Mistress

**72. Quartz VS Rosie, Return of a Mistress**

* * *

Quartz sat in his class room, thinking to himself as he looked at the cards of Sophia and Genesis, both their souls trapped inside when suddenly the teacher came by.

"How's the project going?" The Obelisk Blue teacher asked.

"Fine, Miss. Yura... But I've already done my half. I'm waiting for Violet to show..." Quartz said, hiding the two cards in his book.

"Well you've got until tomorrow night to turn it in. If not then you get an F for this class. I'm really surprised, because this will be your first F ever for you and Violet." Miss. Yura said, walking off.

Quartz sighed as the bell rang. Everyone rushed out and Quartz headed tot he cafeteria. He saw, Kyu, Hide, and Yukie at a table and joined them.

"How's the project going?" Kyu asked.

"WHY CAN'T PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT THE PROJECT!" Quartz burst out, yelling into the air as he dropped his books.

Everyone stared as Kyu and Hide fell backwards, alarmed from the out burst. Quartz gathered himself and sighed. "Sorry..." He apologized, bowing slightly.

"Don't worry! People always get into a nervous wreck on important school assignments." Yukie said happily as Quartz sat down.

"It's just Violet and I were doing this project together... About Ancient Egypt. She knew what she had to do, but I haven't seen her for a few days. And the project is due tomorrow and I have my half done." Quartz said.

"Did you ever try contacting her?" Kyu asked, sitting up.

"I tried. Went to her room myself but she never answered the door." Quartz said.

"What about Doxx? He's roommates with her, ever talk to him?" Hide asked

"Nope, Doxx got his own room now. He did so well on an exam that he was granted his own room in the Ra Yellow dorm." Yukie said, holding up a finger. "When's the last time you talked to her?"

"Just a few days ago... Though I could question the fact why she uses the perfume all the time..." Quartz said.

"Perfume?" Kyu said, raising an eye brow.

"Other than that, the last time I talked to her was the day Doxx had defeated a Killer 9 member. That day that Violet got that package." Quartz said.

"Yeah... What was up with that?" Hide said.

"Weird. She did say it had a weird scent on it, like perfume..." Yukie said.

"Well I'm going to go check on her again..." Quartz said.

"Well good luck." Kyu said as Quartz got up and left.

Quartz passed a few Obelisk Blue students, walking out of his dorm and into the Ra Yellow. People starred at Quartz, each student eyeing him.

"Quartz, peh, he doesn't deserve to come to this school. After he tried to bring down Seto Kaiba..." A student said. Quartz sighed as he kept moving on.

Quartz arrived to Violet's room. He could see at the bottom of the door that the lights were on. "Finally..." He said, knocking on the door.

After a few seconds there was no answer. "Violet?" Quartz said, knocking on the door again, no answer.

Quartz stood there for a minute, sighing. He turned to walk off, but then looked back. "VIOLET I KNOW YOUR N THERE! ANSWER ME!" Quartz hollered, kicking at the door. Suddenly the door shattered, breaking to pieces.

Quartz looked in shock. The wide set room filled with vines, sucking the life out of the wooden furniture. "What the hell!" Quartz said in shock.

He heard footsteps and saw a lovely lady dressed in a red sparkling dress and tube top. She wore long green gloves and smiled at Quartz.

"You!" Quartz growled, pointing at her.

"Yes, I know you too..." The woman laughed.

"Yeah, you're Rosie... But how did you come back if you were destroyed..." Quartz growled.

Rosie simply smiled, raising her hand and snapping her fingers. Instantly vines grew, totally covering the door way and windows. "I may have been a simple flower, but that doesn't mean I can't reproduce myself..." She smiled. "Having taken over Anjokun's body with my spores of heavenly scents, I was able to bring myself back to life after Von Bourg stopped using his powers to keep me alive..."

"That's the guy that Doxx dueled..." Quartz growled. "Where's Violet..."

"She's here. You're looking at her." Rosie smiled. "She took one whiff of my spores and instantly I began to grow around her."

"That perfume she smelled... It was you... And those deck of cards..." Quartz said.

"Are actually mine." Rosie smiled, picking up the duel disk and deck from Violet's desk. "I've been given a second chance and you're my first target. I'll get my revenge on Kyu-Haru for what he did to me..."

"Not if I stop you first..." Quartz growled.

"If I fail now, I won't be able to take over the school..." Rosie said sadly.

"All the better to stop you..." Quartz said.

"So are we gonna get this duel started or not?" Rosie smiled.

Quartz looked around. "I would if I had my Duel Disk!" Quartz said.

"Upper cabinet, sweet little Violet always remembers to keep an extra duel disk around..." Rosie smiled sweetly as Quartz walked over, taking the duel disk.

Both Quartz and Rosie faced each other in Violet's wide room, big enough to host a single duel. Quartz slid his deck into his deck holster, turning on the duel disk, causing it to fold out.

"Duel!" Rosie and Quartz both announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"I'll begin, draw!" Rosie announced, drawing the first card of the duel. "I'll set two cards face down. Then summon a monster in face down defense mode and end my turn!"

"Draw!" Quartz announced, drawing his first card. He smiled at the first card he drew, still holding it in his hand. "Now! I activate this, _Attack Tower_!"

"Attack Tower?" Rosie said as a giant tower rose up.

"Even though this is a field magic card, It can still be counted as a monster with a defense of three thousand!" Quartz said. "Next, I'll summon this, _Retrained Elven Swordsman_! (1400/1200)"

Suddenly a elvish swordsman appeared, wielding a long sword. "I'll then activate my Attack Tower's special effect, allowing me to equip one warrior-type monster to it! So I'll equip my Retrained Elven Swordsman to it!" Quartz announced.

Suddenly the swordsman jumped up into the tower, taking control of a cannon which pointed down at Rosie. "Heh..." Rosie smiled.

"With my warrior equipped to it it's attack points are halved (700/1200). But now it'll allow me to attack your life points directly each Battle Phase!" Quartz smiled. "Now! Retrained Elven Swordsman, attack her life points directly!"

"Reveal trap card!" Rosie announced, pointing her hand at one of her face down cards. "_DNA Surgery_!"

"What!" Quartz said in shock.

"By selecting one type of monster, all monsters on the field will be that type of monster. And I select Insects..." Rosie smiled.

"No! Then my Attack Tower is useless..." Quartz growled as the Retrained Elven Swordsman grew antenna's and a giant insect-like claw. The swordsman instantly teleported back to the ground from the Attack Tower.

"Looks like your dinky little tower is useless..." Rosie giggled cutely.

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn..." Quartz announced. "I'll have to take a new approach..."

"Draw!" Rosie announced, drawing her next card. "Now! Activate face down card, _Monarch Wings_!"

"No..." Quartz growled. "She's going to try to summon a powerful monster on my field..."

"That's right..." Rosie smiled. "By sacrificing my face down monster, I can specially summon _Perfect Cocoon_ to your side of the field in defense mode! (3000/0)"

Suddenly a cocoon began to materialize to Quartz's field, attaching itself to the ground as it began to pulsate.

"You won't be able to get rid of the cocoon at all since it can't be sacrificed or attacked in battle. But in five turns you'll have to deal with a new monster." Rosie smiled. "But my turn's not over. While activating Monarch Wings, I had to sacrifice my face-down monster, which was _Grasshopper_! And by it's effect, I can special summon another insect type monster from my hand!"

"No..." Quartz growled.

"Now low and behold! _Insect Queen_! (2200/2400)" Rosie announced as a giant insect rose to the field, roaring at Quartz. "By her effect, she gains two hundred attack points for each insect monster on the field! Thanks to my DNA Surgery, all monsters are insects, even your 'amazing' Attack Tower!"

"Damn..." Quartz growled, looking at the spider-like legs his tower sprouted Insect Queen's attack strength rose to 2800.

"I'll then summon this, _Flying Mantis_! (1500/1800) In order for Insect Queen to attack, she needs a sacrifice. So now! I sacrifice my Flying Mantis so Insect Queen can attack!" Rosie announced as her mantis transformed into green energy, energizing her Insect Queen. "Now attack his Retrained Elven Swordsman!"

The insect bashed into Quartz's Retrained Elven Swordsman, bumping him aside as Quartz's life points reduced to 2600. "Thanks to the effect of your Retrained Elven Swordsman, it can't be destroyed by any monster with a attack strength of nineteen hundred or more." Rosie smiled deviously. "Also! Each time Insect Queen destroys a monster she produces a _Insect Token_! (100/100)"

Quartz looked in disgust as the Insect Queen laid a gooey egg on the floor. "Ain't it beautiful..." Rosie chuckled as Insect Queen's attack strength rose to 3000. "My turn ends!"

"Draw!" Quartz announced, drawing for the third card of his hand.

"That's just one out of five turns down until my Perfect Cocoon hatches..." Rosie smiled as the cocoon on Quartz's field twitched.

"I better make this fast..." Quartz growled.

"You hope, or I'll just have to find another devastating way to win..." Rosie chuckled. "Such a cute little boy too..."

"Errr..." Quartz growled. "Now! I'll summon this, _Magnet Warrior, Sigma Plus_! (1800/1500)"

"Oooh interesting... But too bad my DNA Surgery changes it into an insect monster!" Rosie smiled as the orange mechanical warrior materialized to the field, wielding a long poll and shield. Suddenly giant moth wings exploded out of the warrior's back. "And with that, it further increases the attack of my Insect Queen!"

Rosie smiled heavenly as her insect's attack strength rose to 3200.

"Now! I'll activate my trap card, _Magnet Force, Minus_!" Quartz announced. "Once activated, it equips to your Insect Queen, changing her into a Minus Monster!"

"Minus monster?" Rosie said in confusion as her Insect Queen began to let off electricity.

"I'm introducing to you a new type of strategy, Rosie." Quartz smiled. "In this strategy, Minus and Plus monsters don't work well so they must eliminate each other. Due to my Magnet Warrior, Sigma Plus, he must always attack the Minus Monster on your field."

"Heh, big deal, my Insect Queen is way stronger than your dinky magnet warrior." Rosie smiled.

"On the contrary! Activate magic card, _Northern Pole_!" Quartz announced as his magic card flipped up. "By sacrificing my Retrained Elven Swordsman, my Magnet Warrior, Sigma Plus gains my warrior's attack points!"

"No!" Rosie growled as Magnet Warrior, Sigma Plus grew to 3200.

"With one more monster gone, your Insect Queen's attack points lower!" Quartz shouted as Insect Queen's attack strength reduced to 3000. "Now! Attack!"

Both monsters began to let off electricity, forcing them both to attack. Quartz's magnet warrior slashed through Insect Queen as she charged through it, cutting the insect into two halves, destroying it.

Rosie growled as her life points reduced to 3800. "With that, I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Quartz announced.

"You'll pay for that... but it's just one step closer to bring forth my ultimate monster with the Perfect Cocoon I set up o your field" Rosie growled. "Draw!"

Rosie smiled at the card she drew. "Lucky for me, I still have my Insect Token..." She smiled.

"No... She's going to..." Quartz gasped.

"I sacrifice my Insect Token to summon this, _Insect Princess_! (1900/1200)" Rosie announced as an armored lady appeared with the head of a butterfly. "By summoning this creature, all insect monsters on your field switch to attack mode!"

"No!" Quartz growled.

"Heh, even the Perfect Cocoon will move into attack mode (0/3000) along with your Attack Tower (0/3000)" Rosie smiled. "It'll be like attack you directly. But with your Magnet Warrior, things can get troublesome... Now! Insect Princess, attack and destroy his Magnet Warrior, Sigma Plus!"

The insect princess jumped into the air, opening her hands as a swirl of sparkling light reigned down on Quartz's orange mechanical warrior, destroying it and reducing his life points to 2500.

"And with that battle done, Insect Princess gains five hundred attack points each time she destroys an insect-type monster!" Rosie announced as Insect Princess' ATK rose to 2400. "But I'm not done yet! I'll further activate this, _Cell Cloning_!"

"She's gonna attack again!" Quartz shouted in his mind.

"This card allows my Insect Princess to attack again if you have a monster of the same type as my monster, luckily I do!" Rosie laughed. "Insect Princess, attack and destroy his Attack Tower!"

The princess charged forward, crashing through the wooden tower walls, causing it to break apart and fall. Quartz growled as his life points reduced to 600.

"With that my Insect Princess grows stronger!" rosie laughed evilly as her monster grew to 2900. "And finally, my turn ends..."

"And the cocoon grows stronger..." Quartz said, looking at the cocoon twitch even more. Quartz drew his next card. "I'll activate this, _Pot of Greed_!"

Quartz quickly drew his two cards, looking down at them. "Now! I'll activate this, _Magnet Conductor, Plus_!" Quartz announced. "Which allows me to bring back a Plus Monster back to my hand!"

"Hmm... Planning on bringing back that useless monster?" Rosie smiled

"No, I plan to sacrifice it..." Quartz growled.

"Wha?" Rosie said.

"I'll sacrifice Magnet Warrior, Sigma Plus and Magnet Warrior, Sigma Minus both from my hand to summon this..." Quartz announced, sending both cards into his graveyard holster. "_Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus_! (2700/2000)"

"Pretty long name. It better be worth the fight..." Rosie smiled as the giant machine formed on the field, wielding two large cannons on its shoulder.

"It will be..." Quartz smiled. "Once summoned, it gains half the attack strength of your Insect Princess!"

"No!" Rosie growled as Quartz's machine's attack strength rose to 4150.

"No! Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus, attack and destroy her Insect Princess!" Quartz commanded, pointing forward.

The machine crouched down, firing it's two cannons at the Insect Princess, tearing her to bits and destroying her. Rosie growled as her life points reduced to 2550.

"With that my turn ends..." Quartz announced with no other cards in his hand.

Rosie drew her next card smiling. "One more turn left then this duel is over..." She smiled. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn..."

Quartz drew his next card. "You made a bad decision to be not defending yourself..." Quartz smiled.

"Heh..." Rosie smiled.

Quartz felt his spine chill. "She must be that confident in her cocoon..." Quartz thought to himself. Quartz drew his next card, it wasn't helpful to him, but now he had his shot to win. "Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus! Attack her life points directly!"

"Activate trap card!" Rosie announced "_Magic Arm Shield_!"

"Argh..." Quartz growled.

"I'll take control of your defending Cocoon, using it as my last shield..." Rosie smiled as the cocoon teleported to her side of the field.

Quartz's machine warrior crouched down, firing another blast. The blast hit the cocoon, but it remained in tack. Quartz growled as his life points reduced to 300.

"This duel is so close..." Quartz growled. "My turn ends..."

"This duel is over..." Rosie smiled, drawing her next card. "Five turns have passed since I've forced Perfect Cocoon on your field, now it'll hatch!"

Suddenly the cocoon began to rumble on Quartz's field. Two beautiful wide butterfly wings emerged. The insect rose up, flapping its wings, making a loud chirp as it rose to the field.

"I've unleashed _Perfect Poison Butterfly_! (2500/2300)" Rosie smiled.

"Err..." Quartz growled, knowing now Rosie was now going to win.

"it's effect will devastate your monsters. Since my DNA Surgery still keeps all your monsters insects, my Perfect Poison Butterfly will reduce all your insect monsters' attack points by half!" Rosie explained as Quartz's Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus reduced to 1400.

"Oh yeah..." Quartz growled, looking at the two antenna's sticking out of the machine's head.

"Next, I'll activate my last card, _Raise Dead_! Which I use to bring back _Insect Princess_! (1900/1200)" Rosie announced.

"No!" Quartz gasped as the princess with a butterfly head materialized to the field.

"This duel ends now! Insect Queen, destroy his Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus now!" Rosie commanded, pointing.

The insect princess dove forward, crashing through the robot, causing it to explode. Quartz screamed in shock as his life points reduced to 0.

Rosie smiled as Quartz collapsed on his knee. "Heh, you were an excellent person to test out my new insect deck on." Rosie smiled.

"What are you going to do with me..." Quartz growled.

Rosie smiled deviously. "You'll make me a good hostage to get what I want... Kyu-Haru..." She said as Quartz began to get entangled in vines.

"No..." Quartz growled weakly as he was held face up on the ground, unable to break free. Rosie laughed menacingly, finally her goal will be brought to life.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: Quartz's been captured! Finally we figure out why, Rosie's back and has taken over Violet's body. In order for her to release Quartz and Violet together, I have to face her. Obviously her insect deck was way stronger than I had thought. My XYZ Blast Cannon has failed and now I have no other option but to go the extra level. Next chapter is Hallelujah! Twingle Five Star Infinity! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Retrained Elven Swordsman**: Level 4 / 1400/1200/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: This monster cannot be destroyed during battle by a Monster that has an ATK of 1900 or higher (Damage is still calculated).

**Attack Tower**: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, it is placed on the Monster Card Zone and treated as a monster card with the ATK of 0 and a DEF of 3000 (It is also still treated as a Magic Card). As long as this card remains face-up on the field, increase the ATK of all face-up Warrior-type monsters on your side of the field by 500. During each of your Standby Phases, you can equip one of your face-up Warrior-type monster to this card and decrease the monster's ATK by half. Any card that is equipped with this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. Any other face-up Warrior-type monster on your field cannot attack your opponent's Life Points directly. When this card is attacked by your opponent's Monster, the monster equipped to this card is destroyed automatically instead of this card.

**DNA Surgery**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Select one type of monster. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all face-up monsters are treated as the type of monster you selected.

**Monarch Wings**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 Insect-type monster on your field to Special Summon 1 "Perfect Cocoon" on your opponent's side of your field.

**Perfect Cocoon**: Level 5 / 0/3000/ Earth / Insect / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by "Monarch Wings". Five turns after this card is Summoned to the field, this card is destroyed. Special Summon 1 "Perfect Poison Butterfly" to the field, from either Decks. This card cannot be Sacrificed for any purpose, nor can it be destroyed by Battle.

**Insect Queen**: Level 7 / 2200/2400/ Earth / Insect / Desc: You cannot declare an attack without sacrificing 1 monster on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of this card by 200 for each face-up Insect-type monster on the field. Special Summon 1 "Insect Token" (Level 1 / 100/100/ Earth / Insect) in Attack Position on your side of the field at the end of each turn that this card destroys a monster due to Battle.

**Flying Mantis**: Level 4 / 1500/1800/ Wind / Insect.

**Magnet Warrior, Sigma Plus**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Earth / Rock / Desc: If this Plus Monster is in battle with another Plus Monster, that battle is negated. If a Minus Monster is on the field, this monster and that Minus Monster must always attack during Battle Phase

**Magnet Force, Minus**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: When this card is activated, Equip it to 1 face-up Monster Card on the field. The Equipped Monster automatically becomes a Minus Monster.

**Northern Pole**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the field to increase the ATK of 1 Plus Monster by the total amount of ATK of the Sacrificed monster.

**Insect Princess**: Level 6 / 1900/1200/ Wind / Insect / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, Battle Positions of all face-up Insect-Type monsters on your opponent's side of the field are changed into Attack Position. Each time this card destroys an Insect-Type monster due to Battle, increase the ATK of this card by 500.

**Cell Cloning**: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated during Main Phase 2. Select 1 monster on your side of the field. If there is another monster with the same type on your opponent's side of the field, you may attack your opponent's monster with your selected monster.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.

**Magnet Conductor Plus**: MAGIC / Desc: Place 1 Plus Monster from your Graveyard, into your hand.

**Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus**: Level 8 / 2700/2000/ Earth / Rock / Desc: This Monster can only be Special Summoned by sending 1 Plus Monster and 1 Minus Monster from your hand, to your Graveyard. Increase this monster's ATK by half of the ATK of 1 Monster on the field. If this Minus Monster is in battle with another Minus Monster, that battle is negated. If a Plus Monster is on the field, this card and that Plus Monster must always Battle during Battle Phase.

**Magic Arm Shield**: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated during Battle Phase. When one of your monsters is declared as an attack target, you can take 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and switch that to the attack target.

**Perfect Poison Butterfly**: Level 9 / 2500/2300/ Wind / Insect / Desc: As long as this card is face-up on the field, decrease the ATK of every other Insect monster on the owner's side of the field by half. During each End Phase, decrease the owner's Life Points by 500.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.


	73. Hallelujah! Twingle Five Star Infinity!

**73. Hallelujah! Twingle Five Star Infinity!**

* * *

"Come on, you gotta eat..." Kyu said, holding a tray with a bowl of soup on it.

"No..." Marika grumbled, turning away and crossing her arms.

Kyu narrowed his eyes. "Why won't you eat!" Kyu growled.

"Just give her some time..." Yukie said. "She'll eat when she wants to."

"Err, she was more a lot when she was possessed." Kyu said sarcastically.

Suddenly Marika whipped around, throwing the tray into the air, causing the bowl of soup to land in Kyu's lap. "AGH! HOT HOT!" Kyu wailed, running around in circles, flailing his arms.

Marika laughed childishly. "Well seems now that you're better." Hide said. "Why not tell us about you time here at Duelist Academy? You were in the fourth dorm weren't you?" Hide asked.

"Yeah I was. But I didn't just come here and automatically get in there." Marika replied. "I had to work hard for it and I gained it fairly."

"What about your brother?" Yukie asked.

"I followed closely behind his footsteps... After he disappeared, I would have done anything to see him again... Anything..." Marika said, her eyes growing teary as Kyu sat down with a soup stain on his pants.

"That's where you met Von Bourg, huh." Kyu said.

"Yeah..." Marika said.

"But if you knew he was evil why strike a deal with him?" Hide asked.

"He did what no one else could do... He showed me him..." Marika said. "He showed me Miyabe."

"But he just wanted you to be apart of his group. He cares for nothing but himself!" Kyu said. "That's why I need to stop him and protect the Lux God."

"Ah..." Marika said.

"Don't worry, we'll do what we can to help you." Yukie said, placing her hand on her shoulder. "So why the grudge against Seto Kaiba?"

"Because he cares nothing more than his school... His precious school. I begged him for so long to start a search team to find my brother and, but he put it off for so long..." Marika growled.

"And thats when you tried to look for him yourself." Hide said.

"Yeah, then discovered Von Bourg." Marika growled. "Seto Kaiba... You jerk..."

"Wasn't he suppose to have your class schedule and dorm ready?" Yukie asked.

"Yeah, but I guess he decided to put that off too..." Marika growled. "I've been sleeping here for two weeks now! You think he cares about his students! I don't think so!"

"Maybe if we see him now, he'll do it for you now." Kyu suggested.

"Hell yeah! Let's go now!" Marika growled, holding her fist up as they headed off.

The four arrived to the double doors of Kaiba's office. Marika slammed both open. Kaiba sat at his chair, talking on the phone. "Crawford, I must go now." Kaiba said, hanging up the phone. "Ah, Marika, I've been waiting for you to show when you recovered. I have your dorm and class schedule ready for you."

"Eh?" Marika said, tilting her head as well as everyone else.

"This is your schedule, and the key to your room." Kaiba said, handing her a yellow key.

"Awesome you're in Ra Yellow!" Yukie said cheerfully.

"I had no other choice but to put you in with a roommate, I assume you and Miss. Brahn will handle each other well..." Kaiba smiled deviously.

Marika's eyes grew narrow with anger. "Violet!" Marika rose her voice.

"Thanks, and bye bye." Kaiba said as the four left, Hide and Yukie ended up pushing Marika out before she could attack Seto Kaiba.

"How dare he!" Marika growled, crushing her schedule in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Kyu asked.

"He put me in with Violet..." Marika growled. "We both are rivals. It's not normal for honor students to get along. Mostly it's just competition to be the best... Me and Violet were always competing, dueling, and trying to be the best."

"Maybe you two will get along?" Kyu asked.

"NO WAY!" Marika screamed, fellow students looking at them weirdly.

"Heh heh..." Kyu said, waving.

"Maybe if we go check on her. Quartz must be with her anyway." Yukie said. "Maybe we can settle an agreement."

"Trust me the only agreement we'll make is by duel." Marika smirked. "This is my chance to get her back..."

"Don't be too obsessed about it." Hide laughed as the four made their way into the Ra Yellow dorm.

"Here it is... Your room." Kyu said, pointing to the room.

Suddenly everyone's eyes widened in shock to see a bunch of vines covering the door way. "Heh looks like Violet has made a new hobby with gardening." Marika snickered.

"This isn't normal!" Kyu, Hide, and Yukie said in shock.

"Violet!" Kyu called out, pulling away the vines as he made an opening. He tore the vines apart, entering, the other three following from behind.

Violet's room was covered with vines and there they saw Quartz hanging from the wall. "Quartz!" Hide and Kyu called out, running to him and helping him down.

Quartz opened his eyes weakly. "Rosie..." He said.

"Rosie?" Yukie said as a menacing cackle could be heard. Rosie appeared out of the corner, her long red tube top glistening in the light as she held her hand to her hip and the other dangling to her side.

"This can't be! I put you out of your misery!" Kyu growled.

"She some how made her way to Violet..." Quartz said as Hide helped Quartz stand. "You have to stop her..."

"Well what a coincidence." Rosie smiled. "Kyu-Haru, like always ruining my fun."

"What do you want now..." Kyu growled.

"I want what should be mine... The school and Lux God... A queen should always get what she wants..." Rosie smirked.

"Queen? You're nothing but a lackey for Von Bourg!" Hide growled.

"Lackey? No way!" Rosie laughed. "I may be working for him, but it's for my own reasons... Von Bourg promised me eternal life. And I got it. But as always there was a price. I could live off of plant life but not in my physical form... But I've been given a second chance..."

"Err you've made a big mistake trusting Von Bourg!" Kyu growled.

"As queen from over five hundred years ago. I was ruler of a great land, but I didn't want to be replaced. So I discovered Von Bourg..." Rosie smiled. "He granted me my wish."

"Von Bourg is as old as you!" Yukie said in shock.

"Way older..." Rosie smiled. "His power to control bodies is powerful."

"Like he controlled Violet, he must be inside someone else's mind right now..." Kyu growled.

"Someone else's mind?" Marika said as the words went through her head over and over.

"So, Kyu-Haru. Are we going to duel or do I have to involve your friends in this..." Rosie laughed.

"You're not hurting my friends! Where's Violet! I want to see her!" Kyu growled.

"Violet? She's closer than you think..." Rosie smiled. "Unless you win, I'll show you."

"Fine..." Kyu growled as Hide tossed him his duel disk. Kyu caught it, sliding his deck in, turning it on.

A vine crept up, wrapped around a duel disk. Rosie took it, sliding it onto her wrist and turning it on.

"Duel!" Rosie and Kyu announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"I'll begin, draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his first card. "First I play this, _X-Y-Z Continuum_!"

"What?" Rosie said in shock as a swirl of electricity flew under the ceiling.

"This field magic card allows me to keep any of my X Y or Z monsters on the field even if they are targeted for battle!" Kyu smiled "Now! I'll summon this, _Y Dragon Head_! In defense mode! (1600/1500)"

Suddenly a red mechanical dragon materialized to the field, shielding itself with its red wings as it lowered itself to the ground.

"Heh, those things again. They were the one thing I didn't expect to have such power... I need to be on my toes..." Rosie thought, looking at the red dragon.

"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!" Kyu announced.

"Draw!" Rosie announced drawing her first card of her hand. She smiled deviously at her hand. "Now! I'll summon a monster in defense mode! Then set two cards face down and end my turn!"

"My turn, draw!" Kyu announced drawing his next card. "She's trying to plan her strategy... I'll have to be careful..."

"Well?" Rosie said lustfully.

"Now! I sacrifice Y Dragon Head to summon this, _Inferno Man Tempest_! (2500/1000)" Kyu announced as the flaming warrior replaced the dragon, rising up to the field. "Now! Destroy her face down monster now!"

The flaming warrior charged forward, slamming his flaming fist through the face down card which revealed itself. Rosie laughed menacingly as a grasshopper appeared.

"What's that!" Kyu said.

"You've just destroyed and activated the effects of my _Grasshopper_!" Rosie smiled evilly. "once destroyed, I can special summon one insect-type monster from my hand to the field!"

"What will that be..." Kyu said, having a bad feeling.

"Now! I summon _Armored Stench Beetle_! (2400/2200)" Rosie announced, smiling deviously as the card hologram formed, and a giant gun metal beetle emerged from the picture, it's menacing red eyes glistening from the light. "Once summoned to the field, all levels of insect-type monsters in my hand reduce by one. And all insect-type monsters on your field lose one thousand attack points..."

"Well I don't know about you, but I think you've summoned a useless monster." Kyu smiled. "I have no insect monsters at all!"

"I bet to differ!" Rosie smiled. "Activate trap card, _DNA Surgery_!"

"No!" Yukie, Hide, and Quartz gasped as the trap revealed itself.

"She'll be able to change my monsters to whatever form she wants..." Kyu growled.

"My DNA Surgery will transform all monsters on the field into insects!" Rosie laughed as Kyu's Inferno Man Tempest sprouted antenna's and a large insect-like claw. "That automatically activates my Armored Stench Beetle's effect!"

Suddenly a cloud of green gas flew out from the flapping wings of the beetle, covering Kyu's field, reducing his Inferno Man Tempest's attack strength to 1500.

"That makes my beetle strong enough to defeat your warrior..." Rosie chuckled. "Now! Destroy his monster!"

The beetle flapped it's wings under its hard shell, launching itself forward and bashing through the warrior, decreasing Kyu's life points to 3100.

Rosie smiled deviously again. "My strategy is in perfect order. I'll end my turn now!" Rosie announced.

"Draw!" Kyu growled, not a single insect would be able to stop his confidence now. "Activate magic card, _Fusion_!"

"Huh?" Rosie thought.

"I'll use this to fuse _Seraphim Guardner_ and _Seraphim Gunner_ from my hand to create _Seraphim Gun-Blader_! (2500/1400)" Kyu announced, holding up the three sets of cards which instantly began to glow. The gun blade wielding warrior formed onto the field, his wings expanding outward, when suddenly his feathers exploded off, revealing two great sets of butterfly wings.

"Heh, fool. You forget the awesome power of my Armored Stench Beetle. Along with the effect of DNA Surgery, it changes your now fusion monster into a insect. And due to Armored Stench Beetle's effect, its attack power reduces by one thousand!" Rosie laughed as Kyu's angel's attack points reduced back to 1500.

Kyu smiled. "I'll activate this last card." Kyu said, holding up the last card in his hand. "_Level Condenser_!"

"Huh?" Rosie said.

"With this card's effect, I can sacrifice my Seraphim Gun-Blader in order to bring back a monster of the same level." Kyu said as his fusion angel vanished. "And I chose to bring back _Inferno Man Tempest_! (2500/1000)"

Suddenly the flaming warrior materialized to the field, his insect-like claw still attached. "What was the point of that..." Rosie growled, watching as Inferno Man Tempest's strength reduced to 1500 due to her Armored Stench Beetle's effect.

"You forget that my Inferno Man Tempest comes with a promising effect!" Kyu smiled. "By sacrificing it, I can bring back a monster from my graveyard and increase its attack strength by one thousand!"

"No way!" Rosie gasped.

"Now! I sacrifice Inferno Man Tempest to bring back _Seraphim Gun-Blader_! (2500/1400)" Kyu announced as the gun blade wielding angel appeared, replacing his flaming warrior. The angel still had its set of butterfly wings.

"I get it now!" Yukie said. "Even though Rosie's Armored Stench Beetle is on the field, it'll just take away his monster's added one thousand attack strength, but then again, it'll still have it's original attack strength now!"

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out..." Marika said.

"Shut up!" Yukie growled.

"Your Armored Stench Beetle will only take away the added bonus my Seraphim Gun-Blader gets now that I used my Inferno Man Tempest's ability..." Kyu smiled as his angel's attack strength stood at 2500.

"No..." Rosie growled.

"Seraphim Gun-Blader attack and destroy her Armored Stench Beetle!" Kyu commanded, pointing forward.

The angel brought its gun blade forward, aiming at Rosie's insect, then firing a deafening blast. A stream of energy shot forth, easily shooting through the beetle, leaving a slimy hole within the creature as it melted away.

"No!" Rosie squealed as her life points reduced to 3900.

"That's not all! I can have Seraphim Gun-Blader attack once again only if I skip my next Draw Phase!" Kyu stated. "And because your Armored Stench Beetle's effect is no longer in use, my Seraphim Gun-Blader gains back its bonus of one thousand attack points!"

"Errg.." Rosie growled as Seraphim Gun-Bladers attack strength rose to 3500.

"Seraphim Gun-Blader, attack her life points directly, now!" Kyu commanded, pointing forward.

"Alright!" Hide cheered. "This will take out a large chunk of Rosie's life points away!"

The angel sent forth another stream of energy, hitting Rosie hard. Rosie gasped in pain as smoke flew up into the air from her, reducing her life points to 400.

"Cool! Kyu's just nearly took all her life points away!" Yukie said cheerfully.

"It's not over yet..." Quartz said, slowly lifting her head. "She has more in store for Kyu..."

"My turn ends..." Kyu announced, having no other card in his hand.

"Draw!" Rosie announced, with anger. "I'll activate this, _Pot of Greed_! Allowing me to draw an additional two cards!"

Rosie swiftly drew her next two cards and smiled. "Due to it's effect, I'll summon my _Regenerating Caterpillar_ to the field! (700/100)" Rosie announced as a fat purple spiked caterpillar materialized to the field.

"What effect?" Kyu asked

"When Regenerating Caterpillar is drawn outside of the Draw Phase, I can instantly summon it to the field!" Rosie smiled, blowing a kiss to Kyu. Kyu sort of blushed. "I'll then activate this, _Multiplication of Ants_!"

"Huh?" Kyu said.

"By sacrificing my Regenerating Caterpillar, I can summon two _Army Ant Tokens_! (2x 1200/500) In defense mode!" Rosie announced as the two small ants appeared to the field, both their pincers snapping. "But then there's the effect of my Regenerating Caterpillar, it's not called that because of looks. When my caterpillar is destroyed due to a card effect, it is immediately special summoned back to the field!"

"No!" Kyu gasped.

"Now return, _Regenerating Caterpillar_! (700/100)" Rosie announced as the same purple caterpillar returned to the field. "Next, I'll activate this, _Raise Dead_! Which I use to bring back _Grasshopper_! (1000/1200)"

"She probably plans to summon more of her insects with that..." Kyu growled.

"That's right!" Rosie cackled. "I'll sacrifice Grasshopper so I can summon _Insect Princess_! (1900/1200)"

"Insect Princess?" Kyu said, his heart beat skipping as a woman-like insect jumped down from the sky, the butterfly wings on her head flapping as she slowly and gently landed on the ground.

"And you know the rule of my Grasshopper, once sent to the graveyard, I can special summon another insect-type monster from my hand!" Rosie smiled. "Now! I bring forth _Insect Queen_! (2200/2400)"

"She's going all out on this..." Kyu growled as the giant insect queen formed onto the field, roaring.

"With insect queen's effect, she gains two hundred attack points for each and ever insect monster on the field, including her self." Rosie smiled as Insect Queen's attack points rose to 2400. "And I count a total of five insect monsters."

"Damn... She IS going all out on this..." Kyu thought as Insect Queen's attack strength rose to 3600.

"Now I have enough to defeat your Seraphim Gun-Blader!" Rosie smiled.

"Don't worry, Kyu-Haru..." Quartz spoke out. "She can only attack if she sacrifices a monster on the field, even if she does attack, it'll be too weak..."

"Wrong, little boy." Rosie smiled, pointing at her Regenerating Caterpillar.

"Damn!" Hide and Yukie growled.

"I sacrifice Regenerating Caterpillar to Insect Queen!" Rosie announced as the purple caterpillar was absorbed into the insect's body, but then returned again. "Attack and destroy his Seraphim Gun-Blader!"

The insect opened her mouth, creating a green glow, which fired into a giant stream of energy, blasting Kyu's angel top bits. Kyu growled as his life points reduced to 3000.

"Hmm..." Rosie smiled with content.

"No..." Kyu growled, seeing his field was empty now.

"Insect Princess, attack his life points directly!" Rosie commanded, pointing forward.

The princess smiled, flapping the butterfly wings on her head, causing a shower of sparkling powder to come down on Kyu. Kyu felt weakened as his life points reduced to 1100. He fell to one knee.

"Finally! Regenerating Caterpillar, attack his life points directly!" Rosie commanded, letting out her gloved hand, causing the caterpillar to launch forward, curling up in a ball of spikes, smacking into Kyu.

Kyu gasped in pain as he fell flat on his back, his life points reducing to 400. Both now even, no cards at hand, and life points now matched up, there seemed no other way out.

"At least she didn't attack him with her army ants, since she placed them in defense mode..." Yukie said, biting her lip.

"But there's no way Kyu can draw another card..." Hide said.

"There's one way..." Quartz said, pointing at Kyu's face down card, the card he had been saving for the entire duel.

Kyu stood up and Rosie laughed. "I forget how confident you are. Too bad confidence ain't on your side anymore." She chuckled. "You be made my special little servant boy... Of course, I'll have to redesign this whole place! Wow! How wonderful it is to be live again!"

"You aren't alive..." Kyu growled.

"Yes I am... I soon will be fully alive with nothing to stop me!" Rosie smiled.

"You're still dead... People die, and aren't meant to come back alive. You're messing with the natural balance of life and i need to stop you..." Kyu growled.

"I'd like to see you try..." Rosie growled. "Oh that's right... You can't!"

"My turn..." Kyu said, ready to draw, but then something hit him, and he stopped his hand.

"Don't forget, you activated Seraphim Gun-Bladers effect earlier, which means you can't draw this turn!" Rosie pointed.

"I knew I would end up in a predicament like this, that's why I've saved this..." Kyu smiled, pointing toward his face down card.

"No..." Rosie growled.

Kyu looked up at Rosie's army of insects and smiled. "You put up a good fight, but I play a better fight! Now activate face down card, _Treasure of Heaven_!". Kyu's face down card flipped up and began to glow. "This forces us both to draw until we each have six cards."

"Good, a nice fresh start with my deck." Rosie smiled, drawing her six cards. Kyu also drew his six cards and felt the ache in his back lift off. The relieving feeling of victory.

"Now! I activate this, _Raise Dead_! To bring back _Y Dragon Head_! (1500/1600)" Kyu announced as the red mechanical dragon formed to the field. "I'll then summon _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)"

Both machines sprouted insect-claws or wings as Rosie's DNA Surgery glowed. "Fool, you're only fueling my precious Insect Queen" Rosie smiled as Insect Queen's attack strength rose to 3800.

"Now! X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, combine!" Kyu commanded, both machines flew into the air, combining together.

"You've become more pathetic than I thought. You don't even have the third machine monster you need to summon your XYZ Dragon Cannon..." Rosie smiled, knowing now Kyu had now chance.

"No, but _XY Dragon Cannon_ (2200/1900) is all I need for now..." Kyu said. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy a face up magic or trap card on your field, and I chose DNA Surgery!"

Rosie growled as her trap card exploded as Kyu slid a card from his hand, to his graveyard. "I'm sorry Rosie... But I have to do this. I'm very dedicated to this school and I'll protect it when ever possible!" Kyu said.

"What do you mean?" Rosie said sternly.

"Activate magic card, _Twingle Five Star_!" Kyu announced.

"Huh?" Rosie said.

"By sacrificing a level 6 or lower monster, I can summon the five Kuriboh brothers! (5x 300/200)" Kyu announced as five different colored Kuriboh appeared to the field.

"I've never seen this before..." Rosie said, feeling a sensation of worry over come her.

"I'm sorry Rosie... But you made a bad decision... You wanted something that couldn't be possible without some sort of exchange..." Kyu said. "I pity you..."

"What!" Rosie said, rage filling her eyes. "How dare you pity me, do you even get who I am?"

"I get who you are..." Kyu said, hanging his head. "You're a wandering soul, waiting to be set to sleep."

"No..." Rosie said.

"Now! Activate magic card, _Infinite Power of Kuriboh_!" Kyu announced, flashing the magic card at her.

"What! What is that!" Rosie said in shock, fearing her victory is going toward a dead end.

"By sacrificing the five Kuriboh brothers, I'll be able to summon _Kuriboh Infinity_! (0/0)" Kyu announced as a normal looking Kuriboh appeared to the field.

"How ridiculous! You expect to win with that!" Rosie smirked. "My army of insects will destroy that pitiful thing!"

"Kuriboh Infinity comes with a devastating effect!" Kyu said, holding up his fist. "During my battle phase, I can remove a monster from my graveyard."

Suddenly XY Dragon Cannon slid out of Kyu's graveyard. "And based on the removed monster's level, Kuriboh Infinity's attack strength will always be higher than any other monster times one hundred of the level!" Kyu finished.

"What!" Rosie said.

"Kuriboh Infinity, attack and destroy Insect Princess!" Kyu announced. "Because XY Dragon Cannon's level was six, Kuriboh Infinity gains attack points that are six hundred points higher than your Insect Princess!"

"No!" Rosie gasped as Kuriboh Infinity's attack strength rose to 2500.

As Kuriboh charged, a few more Kuribohs appeared, then more, until it was a giant swarm, covering up Rosie's Insect Princess. Then each began to explode one by one until the smoke cleared, leaving nothing but one Kuriboh.

"No..." Rosie said sadly. "I won't lose now! I'll take control of all of you!"

Rosie's eyes turned dark purple and purple gas began to expel from her eyes, slowly filling up the room. "No!" Yukie gasped.

"If we breathe in this, we'll end up just like Violet!" Hide said as everyone looked in shock.

Suddenly there was a evil laugh. It was Von Bourgs laugh. Everyone looked around to see him, but he was no where to be seen. "Rosie, oh Rosie..." He laughed. "You failed me again!"

"No! Just let me take care of these brats and then you'll get what you want!" Rosie growled.

"It's not that easy, Rosie... I made a promise to little Kyu-Haru that I would only duel him for the Lux God. What kind of man would I be if I just let you steal it?" Von Bourg laughed. "I gave you a second chance but you failed. So that means the deal is off."

"No!" Rosie screamed as the gas vanished. "What are you doing!"

"I knew you would try to disobey me if you lost again. So I added my own poison. One that could only be activated through remote access." Von Bourg said. "Sort of like weed killer."

Everyone looked in shock as Rosie's skin began to change brown, wood color. "You're a pathetic being, Rosie. Kyu was right about you being alive like this. You can never gain eternal life, you can only borrow it for a certain amount of time, like how I use it..." Von Bourg said as Rosie began to wilt and die.

"Rosie..." Kyu said, watching as the wood began to break off of Rosie. He almost felt sympathetic for her, but then again, she made a deal with the devil.

As Rosie wilted away, turning into ash, Violet's face was revealed. She fell out of the dying tree which was Rosie. Kyu ran over and quickly caught her.

"Violet are you ok?" Kyu said, looking down at her lifeless body.

"She is alright... Just sleeping. Congratulations, Kyu-Haru... You and your friend managed to live through eight of the Killer 9." Von Bourgs voice hissed. "But now... You're up against the leader... I think you'll find him to be... a suitable opponent."

"What does he mean by suitable?" Hide wondered.

"Where is he! Once I defeat him, I can easily get to you!" Kyu growled, looking up and around.

"He'll show him self when he pleases. As for now, if I were you, I'd be expecting for anything that's unexpected." Von Bourg smiled, it seemed that he was done for now.

Hours later, Violet's room was cleaned and Violet was transported to the medical area. She was out since Rosie was living off of some of her energy.

"Poor Violet..." Hide said as Quartz also laid in bed.

"She went through a lot..." Yukie said.

"She'll definitely make a full recovery, don't worry about it..." Quartz said, trying to cheer up Kyu, who sat in a corner, thinking.

"What's up?" Hide asked Kyu.

"I'm ready..." Kyu said. "Who ever this leader is, I'm full on ready to take him..." Kyu said.

"By the way Von Bourg was telling it, I think you may need more help than you think." Hide said.

"What are you saying?" Kyu asked.

"I want to help..." Hide said.

"Hide... Please, this is between me and Von Bourg." Kyu said, frustrated.

"And us." Quartz said. "Seto Kaiba made us promise, promise to help you. And that's what we'll do. Believe it or not, we've been most helpful to you. We want to continue helping."

Kyu looked at the three, they all looked determined. "Remember, we're your friends... So please... Let us help..." Yukie said.

Kyu smiled. "Ok..." He said. "I'll let you guys in on the action." He smiled, everyone else laughed.

Outside, Marika sat against the wall, listening to them. "Miyabe... I know that's you... Being controlled by Von Bourg... It has to... It all fits in..." Marika said, biting her thumb nail. "I know what I gotta do..."

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: This is it, folks. The final battle of the Killer 9. Believe it or not, it was actually Dameon all along. I remember, he was the messenger who told me about his squad. He entrapped Genesis, Sophia, and Yukie's fathers souls into cards, and he's just getting started. Me and Quartz get caught up so it's me and him against Dameon. Dameon is fully equipped with a Devil Deck, powering up his Devil Gods. With one Lux God on our side, can we be certain that it can uphold the darkness which surrounds us? Next chapter is Bet By The Devil and Angel! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**X-Y-Z Continuum**: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the field any face-up "X Head Cannon", "Y Dragon Head", or "Z Metal Caterpillar" cannot be destroyed by Battle.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Inferno Man Tempest**: Level 6 / 2500/1000/ Fire / Warrior / Desc: You can sacrifice this monster to Special Summon 1 monster from your graveyard, increase the selected monster's ATK and DEF by 1000.

**Grasshopper**: Level 4 1000/1200/ Earth / Insect / Desc: When this card is sent to the Graveyard, from your field, Special Summon 1 Inset-type monster from your hand, to the field.

**Armored Stench Beetle**: Level 9 / 2400/2200/ Earth / Insect / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, decrease the ATK of all of you opponent's face-up monsters by 1000. Also, reduce the Level of insect-type monsters in your hand by 1.

**DNA Surgery**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Select one type of monster. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all face-up monsters are treated as the type of monster you selected.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand into 1 Fusion Monster.

**Seraphim Gun-Blader**: Level 6 / 2500/1400/ Light / Angel / Fusion / Desc: "Seraphim Guardner" + "Seraphim Gunner". When this card is in face-up defense position, switch this card's ATK with its DEF. You can skip your next Draw Phase to have this card attack twice during Battle Phase.

**Level Condenser**: MAGIC / Desc: You can Sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the field to Special Summon 1 monster of the same Level, from your Graveyard, to the field.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.

**Regenerating Caterpillar**: Level 3 / 700/100/ Dark / Insect / Desc: This card can be Special Summoned from your hand, to the field if it is drawn outside your Draw Phase. This card can only attack your opponent's Life Points directly. Each time this card is destroyed by a card effect, this card can be Special Summoned back to the field.

**Multiplication of Ants**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 Insect-type Monsters on your side of the field to Special Summon 1 "Army Ant Tokens" (Level 4 / 500/1200/ Earth / Insect) on your side of the field. These monsters cannot be used as a Sacrifice Summon.

**Insect Princess**: Level 6 / 1900/1200/ Wind / Insect / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, Battle Positions of all face-up Insect-Type monsters on your opponent's side of the field are changed into Attack Position. Each time this card destroys an Insect-Type monster due to Battle, increase the ATK of this card by 500.

**Insect Queen**: Level 7 / 2200/2400/ Earth / Insect / Desc: You cannot declare an attack without sacrificing 1 monster on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of this card by 200 for each face-up Insect-type monster on the field. Special Summon 1 "Insect Token" (Level 1 / 100/100/ Earth / Insect) in Attack Position on your side of the field at the end of each turn that this card destroys a monster due to Battle.

**Treasure of Heaven**: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must draw from their decks until each player has a total of 6 cards..

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**XY Dragon Cannon**: Level 6 / 2200/1900/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" + "Y Dragon Head". This card can only be Special Summoned by removing the Fusion Material monsters on your side of the field. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 Face-up Magic or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field.

**Twingle Five Star**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 Level 5 or higher monster to Special Summon 1 "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" onto the field, from your deck or hand, in face up attack mode.

**Infinite Power of Kuriboh**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face-up "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" to Special Summon 1 "Infinite Storm of Kuriboh" to the field.

**Kuriboh Infinity**: Level 3 / 0/0/ Dark / Demon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effects of "Infinite Power of Kuriboh". As long as this card is on the field, no other Monster Cards can be placed on your side of the field. During each Battle Phase, you can remove 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, out of play. This card's ATK will always be higher than the Attack Target's ATK, by how ever many Levels the removed monster has x100, for the remainder of the turn.


	74. Bet By The Devil and Angel, Part 1

**74. Bet By The Devil and Angel**

* * *

Kyu sat at his desk, tapping his pencil slightly in the dead but silent classroom. "Final exams are almost here... How can I study when I have to face the last member of the Killer 9? Besides... Who ever he is, he IS the leader, which will make him extra tough..." Kyu thought, looking at his deck. 

Quartz looked over from his side. The cards with Sophia and Genesis trapped souls lay before him. "He seems distraught by this pressure..." He thought, keeping his face pointed in the book before him.

Suddenly Mimura spoke out. "Kyu-Haru, you're wanted at Seto Kaiba's office." Mimura said.

"Me?" Kyu thought.

Kyu headed out the door quickly, Quartz's eyes following him as he left. Kyu walked down the silent hall, seemed like no other soul was walking with him. He then smiled. "Quartz, you are a curious guy, huh?" He said, turning to face Quartz who had silently been walking behind him.

"Hey, you never know." Quartz said. "Besides, I haven't fought a Killer 9 member yet, so I should be able to take dibs. Plus, you'll need all the help you can get."

"Thanks, I appreciate it..." Kyu said as the two kept walking. Kyu and Quartz stopped in front of Seto Kaiba's office. Kyu gulped, pushing the double doors opened. Kaiba sat behind his desk, facing the two.

"Kyu-Haru." Kaiba said. "I must inform you..."

"Is it about Von Bourg? The last Killer 9? What!" Kyu said, eager to know.

"Let me explain..." Kaiba hissed, he seemed very frustrated and angered.

"It's not about them... It's about the Lux Gods..." Kaiba growled. "I was chosen to protect those cards. It was only part of the reason why I decided to host this school. This isn't the first time we've lost three of the many types of god cards we own, but if I don't see those three Lux Gods within my school again, I won't be able to run this school anymore."

"What? Why?" Quartz asked.

"I made a promise and that promise will break if you EVER lose the Saint Goddess of The Gale." Kaiba growled. "I'll have no choice but to send every student here back home."

"So no matter what, I can't lose..." Kyu said.

"You bet your ass your right..." Kaiba said sternly. Kaiba was really dedicated to his school, he didn't want to let it go because a few cards were stolen.

"I received this note this morning..." Kaiba said, showing Kyu the pale envelope. "It's addressed to you."

Kaiba slid the envelope forward, Kyu stepped forward, grabbing the envelope. He broke the wax seal, opening the letter. It wasn't a letter, it was a map.

It was the map of the entire island, and there was a pointer, pointing somewhere within the middle of the forest, which was labeled '9'.

"This is where the last Killer 9 member is..." Kyu said as Quartz glanced at the map.

"You and Quartz will go pay him a visit tonight..." Kaiba said. "Quartz, you are one of our strongest duelist here, with Violet incapacitated, I want you to assist Kyu in this final battle."

"Me?" Quartz said. "I'm up for the challenge."

"Good." Kaiba said. "All bets are off. You HAVE to win this..."

"Right..." Kyu said. Both bowed and left the room. Kaiba watched them as as they shut the doors. Kaiba turned around in his chair, facing the wide window, viewing the forest from his office.

"Should we tell the others?" Quartz asked.

"No, this is our battle now. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Who ever this guy is, he'll probably do anything to win." Kyu replied, grasping the map in his hand. "We start at sun down..."

Kyu sat at a table within the cafeteria, gobbling up any food he could grab as fast as possible. Hide and Yukie looked at him weirdly.

"Funny, Quartz isn't with us today..." Yukie said to end the silence.

"He's... Studying..." Kyu said with a mouth full of food.

"Slow down, Kyu-Haru, you might explode!" Hide said.

"Don't worry! I need this energy for tomorrow. I have a big test!" Kyu said, finishing his food and leaning back in his chair. "I'm totally prepared for this!"

"What about the last Killer 9 member?" Yukie asked.

"I'll be ready for him..." Kyu said looking away.

Hide observed his eye movements. "Usually you'd either be pumped about this or angered. You seem different..." Hide said, narrowing his eyes. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"What! Me? No way!" Kyu chuckled.

"Then what's this I found?" Yukie said, holding up the map which was delivered to Kyu.

"Where'd you get that!" Kyu said in shock.

"On your desk. It seems you're just getting that boost of energy to fight the last Killer 9 member! How can you do this to us!" Yukie said.

"Yeah, I mean, we're here to help, why would you keep this a secret?" Hide asked.

"It's a long story... Seto Kaiba called me in for a private meeting. Quartz tagged along with me too. We're to fight the last member tonight..." Kyu confessed. "I didn't want you guys involved because I know this last guy will do anything to win, even endanger you guys."

"I see..." Yukie said as she and Hide hung their head.

"So... It's just you and Quartz against the last member?" Hide asked, Kyu nodded.

"Well, like always we respect your request. Don't worry! You won't see us here at all!" Yukie smiled cheerfully.

"Right!" Hide said, nodding.

From a far, Marika stood at the entrance way to the Obelisk Blue cafeteria, armed with a camera. She zoomed in on the map which Yukie held, quickly taking a snap shot.

"I knew you were hiding something..." Marika thought, looking at the map from her digital camera. "If I want my brother back, I'll have to use you to guide me, Kyu-Haru."

Late that night, Kyu and Quartz watched from the school entrance, seeing the sun set. "Well... Here we go..." Kyu said as both of them started heading toward a direction in the forest. Kyu kept his eyes on the map while Quartz looked around at their surroundings.

Marika also stood at the school entrance, hidden behind a pillar, she kept her distance between Kyu and Quartz, making sure not be noticed as she followed them.

It didn't take long for them to stop at a empty dirt field. The dirt was dry under their shoes and dead grass was scattered in random areas.

"Kyu-Haru. Quartz... I was expecting you two to show your faces..." A voice said, hidden within a patch of darkness.

The cloaked figure stepped out. "I recognize that voice..." Kyu thought.

"You should..." The voice laughed as the figure threw off his heavy cloak. It was Dameon in his same black outfit, his face pale with jet black hair.

"Dameon."Kyu growled.

"The guy who told you about the Killer 9 in the first place!" Quartz said.

"Quite shocking isn't it? All along I've been the final member, the leader of the Killer 9..." Dameon smiled deviously. "Well you know the drill. It's time to duel! Winner keeps the final Lux God!"

"I know the drill..." Kyu growled, lifting up his duel disk.

"I see I'll be facing two opponents today, Seems fair enough since I'm equipped with the three Devil Gods." Dameon smiled.

"Three?" Quartz asked.

Dameon chuckled. "Devils Dread-Root... Devil's Advocate... And one, that'll be quite suitable for me." Dameon smiled. "Of all other opponent's you faced, my deck is equipped with the burning desire for chaos. My Devil God Deck suits me well."

"Well then it'll be just as fair if I use the Saint Goddess of The Gale then!" Kyu said, revealing the card.

"It will..." Dameon smiled. "But it won't help you in this final duel... So! Let's get this started!"

Dameon revealed his black duel disk, sliding his deck in, causing it to fold out. Quartz and Kyu revealed theirs, sliding their decks in and causing them to fold out.

"Duel!" The three announced as each of their life points rose to 4000.

"Quartz, I've been an enemy to you since day one..." Quartz thought, remembering back to when he had first met him, lost to him, then a second time. He pitied and hated himself for it. "And for that, me assisting you in this duel will be my apology."

"Kyu-Haru. Since I first met you, I knew you were a no good good guy. You were lucky enough for me to forfeit that first duel. But I work for Von Bourg, which now means I won't have mercy at all!" Dameon thought as he took his first five cards.

"I will protect he lux god..." Kyu said to himself as he drew his first five.

"I'll begin, draw!" Dameon shouted as a whirl of wind shot passed the two opponents. Dameon felt a chill go down his spine, sensing his draw. "Perfect, I drew my very own Devil God..."

"He looked strange drawing his first card..." Quartz observed. "He must have drawn one..."

"I'll start my first move by playing these three magic cards, _Devil Sanctuary_!" Dameon announced as three of his magic cards appeared on the field. "These automatically special summon _Metal Devil Tokens_! (3x 0/0)"

"He'll be able to sacrifice those to summon his Devil God!" Kyu gasped.

"What a lucky hand I have..." Dameon smiled. "Now! I sacrifice my three Metal Devil Tokens to summon my almighty _Devils Dread-Root_! (4000/4000)"

"I remember this..." Kyu growled as a giant demon began to rise to the field, its lower body replaced by a deadly snake head.

Kyu remembered back to when he first faced this great beast, it was when he first met Von Bourg, he had control over Violet and he had given that card to her to use.

"Now as long as this card is on the field, all other monster's attack and defense points will be halved!" Dameon announced. "To end my turn, I'll set a card face down and end my turn..."

"For you, Kyu-Haru, I'll be the one who will take this next turn, draw!" Quartz announced, drawing his first card.

"Thanks, Quartz..." Kyu said warmly.

"I'll match you equally, Dameon!" Quartz said. "Putting my strongest cards against your! I'll first activate _Attack Tower_!"

"Heh. I've studied your duel tactics, young Quartz..." Dameon smiled. "If you really think a simple magic card can stop me, you're thinking wrong."

"Yeah, but it will benefit me right now." Quartz smirked. "Now! I sacrifice Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus, and Magnet Warrior Omega Minus from my hand, to summon this!"

Quartz flashed the card to Dameon and Dameon just smiled as Quartz slapped the card onto the field. "_Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus_! (2700/2000)" Quartz announced as a single giant machine appeared to the field, raising the two giant cannons on its shoulders up.

"Activate Devils Dread-Root!" Dameon called out. "Your monster will now lose half of its attack power!"

Dameon laughed evilly as Quartz's machine's attack strength reduced to 1350, but Quartz only smiled. "You seem pretty happy now that your machine is weaker. But how will it benefit you if you can't even equip it to your tower?" Dameon asked.

"Because I have this..." Quartz smiled, taking the next card in his hand. "Now! I activate _Rock Tower Combination_!"

"Alright..." Kyu thought, glancing over. "That will allow Quartz's rock type monsters to use his Attack Tower."

Suddenly a rock wall rose up, guarding around Quartz's attack tower. "Now! Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus, rise to the Attack Tower!" Quartz commanded.

The giant machine jumped at the top of the small watch tower, up to the roof where it looked down at Dameon. "This will reduce my monster's attack strength by half!" Quartz announced as his machine weakened to 675. "But it comes with a beneficial effect. Once summoned, I'm able to select a monster and increase its attack strength by half of the chosen monster. And since you only have your Devil's Dread-Roots, my Super Conductive Warrior gains two thousand attack points!"

"Heh." Dameon only said as Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus grew to 2675.

"Also, my Attack Tower gives me the ability to attack your life points directly!" Quartz said, pointing at Dameon.

"Good, Quartz is giving us the lead already..." Kyu thought.

"Now! Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus, attack his life points directly!" Quartz commanded, pointing.

Dameon grinned evilly as the machine up on the tower focused its two large cannons at Dameon, firing two shining blasts toward him. "Reveal trap card!" Dameon commanded, pointing his hand at his trap card. "_Devil's Cycle_!"

"What!" Kyu said in shock.

"By this card's effect, I can sacrifice five hundred life points (LP: 3500) during each turn to return all magic and trap cards on the field back to each players hand!" Dameon smiled as a giant black whirlwind appeared, blowing Quartz's Attack Tower and Rock Tower Combination away. The two cards appeared back into Quartz's hand.

"No way..." Quartz growled.

"That also includes my own trap card." Dameon smiled as he brought back his Devil's Cycle to his hand.

"As long as he has that trap card down, our magic and trap cards are just as useless..." Kyu growled.

Quartz growled. "Too bad your trap card doesn't keep me from reactivating my magic cards." He said. "I'll reactivate _Attack Tower_ (3000/0) and _Rock Combination Tower_!"

Suddenly the tower rose back to the field, its rock wall guarding it once again. "I'll also activate _Magnet Conductor Plus_! Allowing me to bring back a Plus Monster to my hand, from my graveyard." Quartz announced as a monster card slid out of his graveyard holster, he took it. "I'll then summon _Magnet Warrior, Sigma Plus_ to the field in defense mode (1500/1800). Which I then equip to my Attack Tower."

As Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus made to the tower, its attack strength reduced to 900. "Devils Dread-Root activate!" Dameon hollered. "This will reduce the defense of your magnet warrior by half!"

Quartz growled as his warrior's defense strength reduced to 750. "My turn ends..." He announced slowly.

"My turn draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his next card. "I'll start off by activating this, _Bond of Brothers_!"

"Hmmm, Kyu-Haru's ultimate XYZ Dragon Cannon is about to be unleashed, too bad it's no match for my Devils Dread-Root." Dameon thought, smiling evilly.

"By sacrificing one thousand Life Points (LP: 3000) I'll be able to special summon two monsters of the same type! Now! I bring forth _Y Dragon Head_ (1500/1600) and _Z Metal Caterpillar_! (1500/1300)" Kyu announced as the small tank and mechanical dragon materialized to the field. "Next, I'll summon _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)"

The final machine materialized to the field, all three machines ready to engage their fusion. "I hope Kyu knows that God Cards are unaffected by monster effects..." Quartz said, having a some what worried expression.

"Now! X, Y, Z machines! Fuse!" Kyu commanded, pointing. The three machines launched into the air, fusing together into one giant heavy machine, its cannons pointing in all directions. "This creates _XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)"

"Heh. Knew it." Dameon smirked. "Due to Devils Dread-Root's effect, your XYZ Dragon Cannon loses half of its attack strength"

Kyu watched as his machine's attack strength weakened to 1400. "Now! I activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's special effect!" Kyu commanded. "By discarding one card from my hand, I'll be able to automatically destroy one card on the field!"

"Your a fool, if you think destroying my Devils Dread-Root with a simple monster effect, you're wrong." Dameon smirked as Kyu slid his card into his graveyard. The dragon cannon aimed one single cannon at the devil god, firing a missile which exploded in its face.

"This kid must be crazy... But then again, he must have taken this advantage to send his Goddess to his graveayard." Dameon growled.

The smoke cleared and Devils Dread-Root remained on the field. "Mind filling us in on your plan? Kyu-Haru?" Quartz asked.

"it's very simple..." Kyu smiled. "Obviously our gods are aching to fight, I've drawn my own Lux God on the first draw after Dameon drew his. But I had no way of summoning, the only way was to special summon it. So thanks to the effect of my XYZ Dragon Cannon, I easily threw it to my graveyard."

"No..." Dameon growled.

"Now! Activate magic card, _Raise Dead_!" Kyu announced as his magic card flipped up. "So I can bring back _Saint Goddess of The Gale_! (4000/4000)"

Suddenly a woman with long green hair and a beautiful gown with leaves covering it rose up to the field, soothing wind blowing in all places as green leaves showered the field, bringing light into the dark night.

"Heh, you're planning way too ahead, Kyu-Haru." Dameon smiled. "You went through a lot just to bring up a single god. By using a magic card on the Lux God, it will only be up for one turn."

"One turn is all I need! Saint Goddess of The Gale's special effect activates!" Kyu announced as the goddess brought her smooth white hands together, causing more light to glow. "She'll purify your Devil God and send it to your graveyard!"

The blinding light grew intense until all three duelists had to cover their eyes. Dameon growled, opening his eyes, seeing his Devil's Dread-Root was missing.

"Yes, Kyu-Haru managed to defeat his devil god easily, breaking its effect." Quartz said in his mind as his Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus' defense strength rose back to 1500 and his Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus to 2700. Kyu smiled as his XYZ Dragon Cannon grew back to 2800.

"Now! Saint Goddess of The Gale's second special ability activates!" Kyu pointed. "She'll purify all other monsters on our field, increasing their attack points by one thousand!"

"Err..." Dameon growled evilly Kyu's XYZ Dragon Cannon grew to 3800. Quartz watched as his Magnet Warrior, Sigma Plus' attack strength rise to 1900, and his Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus to 3700.

"It's time to end this duel now!" Kyu growled. "Saint Goddess of The Gale! Attack his life points directly!"

"My fate is telling you wrong, Kyu-Haru!" Dameon laughed. "It isn't you who will win this duel it is me!"

"What do you mean!" Quartz snapped.

"Activate trap card, _Devil's Afterimage_!" Dameon announced, slipping the trap card into the slot of his duel disk.

"What!" Kyu gasped.

"When I have no cards on my field, I can instantly activate this card during battle. The damage your Lux God will create will be directed back toward you, Kyu-Haru!" Dameon laughed, pointing.

"No..." Kyu and Quartz growled as Saint Goddess of The Gale thrusted her two smooth white hands forward, causing a colorful dusk of wind to fly forward toward Quartz, but then a shadowy figure of his Devil's Dread-Root appeared, taking the full blast, but then the shadow came back to life, launching itself toward Kyu.

"Fate is on my side, Kyu-Haru! You were never meant to win!" Dameon laughed dreadfully.

"Activate magic card, _Winged Flute_!" Quartz suddenly shouted as a magic card formed on the field, flipping itself up.

"What?" Dameon growled as the magic card began to glow.

Quartz smiled. "I was able to activate this card when I depleted all cards in my hand during my first turn." He explained. "Once activated all damage done to all player's life points are negated!"

"No..." Dameon growled. Kyu shielded himself with one arm as the shadowy figure charged into him, phasing through him like a ghost, Kyu was unharmed.

"Not only that, but I'll be able to summon _Winged Kuriboh_ to the field, in defense mode! (200/300)" Quartz announced as a winged fuzz ball materialized to the field, giving a cute cry.

"Excellent..." Kyu said, nodding. "Kuriboh's effect will save us for a turn."

"Heh."Dameon smiled.

"My turn ends!" Kyu called.

Dameon narrowed his eyes with pleasure, his life points standing at 3500, Kyu's at 3000, Quartz's still remained at 4000.

"Because you end your turn, Saint Goddess of the Gale will no longer remain on the field!" Dameon called out. "Due to it's effect, it can only be affected by magic cards for one turn!"

Kyu growled as he watched his Saint Goddess of The Gale vanish from air. "Now we're even..." Dameon smiled evilly.

"We already know what his first card is, Devil's Cycle which allows him to return all magic and trap cards back to their hands. Even if we activate our cards, he can easily just send them back without activating its effect..." Kyu said in thought. "But the one side effect he has is sacrificing five hundred life points in order to activate that effect."

Dameon looked at his hand. "I'll place one card face down..." He said, slipping the card into the slot, then glancing at the two.

"He's set it..." Quartz and Kyu thought.

"Than activate this, _Treasure of Heaven_!" Dameon announced. "This forces us both to draw until we each have six. Lucky for us because we all depleted our hands."

"Yeah.. Lucky..." Quartz said sarcastically as he drew his six cards.

Kyu drew his next six, glaring at Dameon who took his time, drawing his six cards. Dameon observed their looks, wanting to see what type of cards they drew, but Quartz and Kyu maintained a poker face.

"Heh, you guys are no fun." Dameon smirked. "I guess, I'll have to start the fun then, activate magic card, _Double Magic_!"

"Huh?" Kyu said.

"By discarding two magic cards from my hand, to my graveyard, I'm allowed to activate a magic card from my graveyard!" Dameon explained. "Now activate, _Devil's Sanctuary_!"

"Err..." Quartz growled as the magic card rose up, starting to glow. A hexagonal pentagram rose up from the ground, and a metal devil appeared.

"You know the drill, this automatically brings up _Metal Devil Token_! (0/0)" Dameon said as the devil hung its head. "But now! I'll activate my trap card! _Devil's Cycle_!"

"No!" Kyu and Quartz gasped, realizing what was going on.

"By sacrificing five hundred life points (LP: 3000). I'll return Devil's Sanctuary back to my hand!" Dameon shouted as the magic card flew back to his hand, along with his Devil's Cycle trap card. "And now! I'll activate it again! Go! _Devil's Sanctuary_!"

The magic card formed on the field, throwing out another pentagram circle. "And arise! _Metal Devil Token_! (0/0)" Dameon roared as the second metal devil token formed on the field.

"I bet anything he drew his second devil god..." Kyu thought, snarling as he felt the darkness welling up within Dameon's card. "He's trying to bring it to the field..."

"Heh, if you're thinking I'm trying to bring forth another god, your wrong." Dameon smiled. "You think I need more than one god to defeat one of the two top duelist in Duelist Academy?"

"What?" Kyu said, confused.

"I'll set one card face down, then activate this!" Dameon announced, flashing his card. "_Raise Dead_!"

"He plans to bring back his god card..." Quartz growled.

"Wrong, Quartz..." Dameon smiled as a green swirl of wind came up, forming a giant green tornado of leaves.

"No way!" Kyu gasped.

"Now come back! _Saint Goddess of The Gale_! (4000/4000)" Dameon announced as the saint goddess rose up to the field.

"Why would he do that..." Kyu wondered.

"I know you're wondering why, but it's all the better to activate this! _Rule of Arc_!" Dameon announced, flashing the card to them. "Once activated, I can sacrifice Saint Goddess of The Gale to special summon another monster from my graveyard of the same type!"

Suddenly Saint Goddess of The Gale vanished away. "Err..." Quartz growled, his eye twitching as a shadow rose up.

"Since Saint Goddess of The Gale is a divine god, I'm able to bring back my _Devils Dread-Root_! (4000/4000)" Dameon howled as the shadow formed, forming the great devil god.

"Dameon is really going all out. He isn't holding back..." Kyu growled.

"Heh, this is all too good." Dameon smiled. "Although I can destroy you all now, I still have a bit of worry that you two might be up to something... But now that Devils Dread-Root is on the field, all attack and defense points are reduced by half!"

Quartz growled watching his Winged Kuriboh's defense reduce to 100, his Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus' attack to 1350, and his Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus' defense to 750.

Kyu watched as his XYZ Dragon Cannon once again reduced down to 1400. "Damn..." Kyu thought.

"I'll also activate this final card..." Dameon smiled, taking the last card in his hand. "Now! Activate, _Counter Exchange_!"

"Huh?" Quartz thought.

"By sacrificing my two Metal Devil Tokens..." Dameon explained as the two metal devils vanished. "I'm able to give my Devils Dread-Root two counters, and as long as those two counters remain on my monster, it won't be able to be destroyed by card effect or battle."

"No! This will assure him a pure win..." Kyu growled.

"It sure as hell will..." Dameon laughed as two black flames appeared over Devils Dread-Root. "Now, this is a tough part, deciding what to attack first..."

Dameon glanced at the nervous Kyu and Quartz. "If I attack Kyu-Haru,. My chances of destroying him first will benefit me. But then again... Quartz is a pretty smart thinker..." Dameon thought, scratching his chin. "It'd make more sense to attack Quartz, he has his plan out already... While Kyu-Haru does not..."

Suddenly Dameon's eyes opened wide. "He's decided..." Kyu and Quartz gasped in their minds, beads of sweat coming down their faces within the cold night.

Marika sat behind a tree, peaking out, seeing the three dueling. She moved back, not watching the duel. Marika had heard the duel going on without watching, and already her heart was pounding. "This is tense..." She thought.

Dameon smiled, eying the tree which Marika hid behind. "Now! Devils Dread-Root, attack and destroy... Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus!" Dameon commanded, pointing.

"No..." Quartz growled as the giant demon rose his giant fist. Lightning broke as the giant fist came crashing down on the machine, crushing it to pieces. As the great devil rose its fist back up, bolts and sheets of dented metal were left, and Quartz's life points reduced to 1350.

"Heh."Dameon smiled. Quartz now only had his defending Winged Kuriboh, Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus, and Attack Tower.

"It's all a matter of time before I finish the both of you off." Dameon smiled.

As Dameon evilly glared the two duelist down. Von Bourg sat in his dark throne, two orbs in the shape of eyes viewed the duel. Von Bourg looked through Dameon's perspective. In the corner of the left eye, he saw Marika peeking out at the duel.

"This is going well so far, Dameon." Von Bourg smiled to himself, sipping a dark glass of wine. "I'm glad Marika was able to tag along, she'll play an excellent role in my game..."

Von Bourg let out an evil chuckle as the eyes closed, leaving him in darkness. From Kyu's bed room, Hide and Yukie cuddle against the small window, trying to see what was going on. There was a faint figure of the Devils Dread-Root looming over a small patch of cleared land.

"I hope they're ok." Yukie said worriedly.

"They will be... They have to..." Hide said.

Doxx sat at his desk, his computer on, but he wasn't paying attention. He looked over his screen to the window, seeing the dark land which the devil god stood upon. Kaiba also looked from his office window, seeing the devil god. "Kyu-Haru." Kaiba growled, clenching his fist which rested upon his arm rest.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: Looks like we're into the middle of this tough battle. Dameon is letting out his strongest Devil Gods. With his Devils Dread-Root on the field, things already seem like they're headed down hill. But as we pull through Quartz realizes that fate isn't on his side as he is targeted by Dameon. Quartz unleashes his Heavenly War Arcana Knight Joker to the field. I maintain my XYZ Dragon Cannon for a while until Dameon unleashes his second Devil God, Devils Advocate. Next chapter is Quartz and Kyu VS Dameon, War Against a God! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Devil's Sanctuary**: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 "Metal Devil Token" to the field (Level 1 / 0/0/ Dark / Demon). Any Battle Damage calculated toward your Life Points when "Metal Devil Token" is automatically transferred to your Opponent. During each of your Standby Phases, Sacrifice 1000 Life Points. If you cannot, then "Metal Devil Token" is destroyed.

**Attack Tower**: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, it is placed on the Monster Card Zone and treated as a monster card with the ATK of 0 and a DEF of 3000 (It is also still treated as a Magic Card). As long as this card remains face-up on the field, increase the ATK of all face-up Warrior-type monsters on your side of the field by 500. During each of your Standby Phases, you can equip one of your face-up Warrior-type monster to this card and decrease the monster's ATK by half. Any card that is equipped with this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. Any other face-up Warrior-type monster on your field cannot attack your opponent's Life Points directly. When this card is attacked by your opponent's Monster, the monster equipped to this card is destroyed automatically instead of this card.

**Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus**: Level 8 / 2700/2000/ Earth / Rock / Desc: This Monster can only be Special Summoned by sending 1 Plus Monster and 1 Minus Monster from your hand, to your Graveyard. Increase this monster's ATK by half of the ATK of 1 Monster on the field. If this Minus Monster is in battle with another Minus Monster, that battle is negated. If a Plus Monster is on the field, this card and that Plus Monster must always Battle during Battle Phase.

**Rock Tower Combination**: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated when "Attack Tower" is face up on the field, any Rock-type monsters on the field can now be equipped to "Attack Tower".

**Devil's Cycle**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: During each turn, you can sacrifice 500 Life Points to return all Magic and Trap cards to both players hands.

**Magnet Conductor Plus**: MAGIC / Desc: Place 1 Plus Monster from your Graveyard, into your hand.

**Magnet Warrior, Sigma Plus**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Earth / Rock / Desc: If this Plus Monster is in battle with another Plus Monster, that battle is negated. If a Minus Monster is on the field, this monster and that Minus Monster must always attack during Battle Phase

**Bond of Brothers**: MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 2 monsters with the same Type to the field.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Z Metal Caterpillar**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon head", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 600. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**XYZ Dragon Cannon**: Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" "Y Dragon Head" "Z Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position

**Devil's Afterimage**: TRAP / Desc: This card can be activated from your hand if you have no cards on your side of the field. When your opponent declares an attack, you reduce your Battle Damage by 0, Special Summon 1 "Death Maker Token" to the field (Level 2 / 0/0/ Dark / Demon.). Increase the ATK of your face-up "Death Maker Token" by the equal amount of Battle Damage you should have originally gotten. When "Death Maker Token" is destroyed as a result of Battle, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the total amount of ATK as your "Death Maker Token".

**Winged Flute**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: This card can be activated from your deck when you eliminate all cards in your hand in one turn. Special Summon 1 "Winged Kuriboh" to the field. Negate all damage done to both player's Life Points for the rest of the turn.

**Winged Kuriboh**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Light / Angel / Desc: If this Monster is destroyed, any Battle Damage done in this turn is reduced to 0.

**Treasure of Heaven**: MAGIC / Desc: Both players must each draw from their decks until each player has 6 cards in their hands.

**Double Magic**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 2 Magic Cards from your hand, to your graveyard to activate 1 Magic Card from your graveyard.

**Rule of Arc**: MAGIC / Desc: You can sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the field to Special Summon 1 monster of the same type from your Graveyard, to the field.

**Counter Exchange**: MAGIC / Desc: You can sacrifice monsters on your side of the field to add 1 Turn Counter to 1 face-up monster on your side of the field for each monster sacrificed. As long as that face-up monster has a Turn Counter on it, it cannot be destroyed by Battle or Card Effect (Damage is still calculated). During each End Phase of your turn remove 1 Turn Counter on that face-up monster.


	75. VS Dameon, War Against a God, Part 2

**75. Quartz and Kyu VS Dameon, War Against a God**

* * *

The score stood at Dameon: 3000, Kyu: 3000, and Quartz: 1350. Quartz growled, knowing he was in dead last. Dameon smiled at Kyu, knowing they were both matched.

"If I want to face Kyu alone, I need to get rid of the pain which Quartz is slowly giving me..." Dameon said to himself, glancing at Quartz.

"As long as I stand, I aim to bring on more trouble for this guy..." Quartz thought, clenching his fist. Quartz looked at his field, Magnet Warrior Sigma, which was equipped to his Attack Tower, and Rock Tower Combination which allowed his Magnet Warrior to remain on Attack Tower. Then his Winged Kuriboh, which was the only thing on the field that could save them in a tight spot, he had an idea.

Kyu looked up at his field, his XYZ Dragon Cannon the only thing defending him. "My turn, draw!" Quartz announced, drawing. "If I want to defeat you, I'll have to pit my weakest monster against you..."

"What do you mean? Oh that little thing?" Dameon laughed, looking down at the growling Winged Kuriboh. "If it were to save you for one turn, what makes you think you won't be so successful the next?"

Quartz growled, looking at his seven cards in his hand. "Activate magic card, _Voodoo Doll_!" Quartz announced. "By activation, I can activate one single trap card on your field!" Quartz announced. "So now! I activate your _Devil's Cycle_!"

"Err..." Dameon growled. He didn't see this coming at all.

"By sacrificing five hundred life points (LP: 850) I'll return every single magic and trap card on the field back to our hands!" Quartz announced.

a black gust blew away Quartz's Attack Tower and Rock Tower Combination back to his hand, along with his Voodoo Doll. Dameon growled. "I was planning to use that earlier." He said as he returned his Devil's Cycle trap card back to his hand.

Kyu smiled. "Awesome, now we don't have to worry about that no more, for now." Kyu thought. "Just need to see what Quartz is up to."

With the two magic cards in his hand, Quartz took the next card in his hand. "Now! I activate this, _Wings of Evolution_!" Quartz announced as he slid the card into the card slot. Instantly the card rose up, glowing.

"Ahh, so the plot folds out." Dameon smirked, crossing his arms.

"By sending two0 cards to my graveyard..." Quartz explained as Kyu looked in total shock. Quartz slid the two magic cards into his graveyard, namely Attack Tower and Rock Combination Tower. "I'll be able to evolve my Winged Kuriboh!"

"Why would Quartz even have that card in his deck?" Kyu wondered. Quartz saw his confused face.

"I've obtained these cards... Mainly for the inspiration Kyu-Haru has given me. And with that, I won't be able to lose." Quartz smiled.

"Quartz... Actually respects me?" Kyu thought. "When I first met him... He was mean and nasty like no other. But his life has changed because of me and now we're on the same side..."

"I highly doubt that-" Dameon went on but Quartz interrupted.

"Now! I transform Winged Kuriboh into _Winged Kuriboh Level 10_! (300/200)" Quartz announced as the tiny Kuriboh's wings expanded, a golden dragon head brace appeared over it as a long tail grew. Its wings fluttered with light as feathers reigned down. "I'll end my turn by summoning _Queen's Knight_ in defense mode (1600/1500) and set one card face down."

Dameon smirked as Queen's Knight's defense points lowered to 800. "You've summoned that monster into attack mode. Either you want to lose quickly or that monster comes with a promising effect. Either way, my Devils Dread-Root lowers its attack strength by half." He said as Winged Kuriboh Level 10's attack strength reduced to 150.

"Errr..." Quartz growled. "My turn ends..."

"My turn, draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his next card. As he drew he felt a small warm feeling in his hand as if he were petting some sort of fuzzy creature. He looked down to see he has drawn Kuriboh, it let out a small cute cry.

Kyu looked at the rest of his hand, and knew what he had to do. "I'm wasting my time with you two." Dameon growled. "Hurry up and make your move..."

"I'll make my move..." Kyu growled. "I'll first shift my XYZ Dragon Cannon to defense mode! (1300/1400)"

"Heh... Just keep your defenses up, I'll be able to take you all out shortly." Dameon smiled.

"Now! I summon _Kuriboh_ to the field! (200/300)" Kyu announced as the brown fuzz ball appeared to the field.

"You too? You guys are making this duel dull." Dameon said.

"Just wait..." Kyu smirked, taking the next card in his hand. "I too will also activate my _Wings of Evolution_!"

Quartz looked up to see the glowing light from which the magic card produced. "I understand you respect me, Quartz... I respect you too and to prove it, I'll use my magic card to my advantage, in unison!" Kyu said.

"Right..." Quartz smiled, nodding.

"By discarding two cards, I'll transform my Kuriboh!"

Suddenly the tiny fuzz ball began to grow long black wings which covered its body, transforming it. The wings opened, again, revealing the black creature with black horns curling around the sides of its heads. Kuriboh's innocent eyes turned gleaming red and his claws grew black and sharp.

"This automatically creates _Kuriboh Level 10_! (200/300)" Kyu announced as the demonic Kuriboh let a low growl as it shielded itself with its black wings.

"How sweet. You two do realize you're facing against a god? The most strongest monsters in the existence of Duel Monsters!" Dameon growled. "It makes my blood boil to think you guys can stop me with weak creatures."

"I assure you, Dameon, these monsters aren't called weak because of their attack and defense. Sometimes we have to go outside the box!" Kyu smiled. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn!"

With that the hologram appeared before Kyu and Dameon smiled. "My turn, finally, draw!" Dameon announced.

Kyu and Quartz growled. "His Devil god still has a counter on it. But it's still being maintained by the magic card Dameon used to keep it up, so as soon as that last counter is gone, his god is gone..." Kyu thought.

"I think it's time to spice things up a bit..." Dameon smiled, looking at his one card. "I'll start by placing a card face down."

"Devil's Cycle..." Both Quartz and Kyu thought at the same time.

"Next, I'll activate this..." Dameon went on. "_Devil's Sacrifice_!"

"No..." Both Kyu and Quartz gasped, recognizing the card.

"This is not only one of my favorites, but most helpful cards I have." Dameon smiled. "And since I only have one monster on the field, I can special summon another from my hand of the same type."

"Here it comes..." Kyu growled.

"Now! I bring forth _Devil's Advocate_! (?)" Dameon commanded, rising his hand up to the air.

Suddenly a black wind swirled together as a black robed creature began to rise up, wielding tall heavy rusted scythe. "With this god, your doomed to live in darkness forever." Dameon smiled. "when Devil's Advocate attacks, its attack points increase by how ever many defense or attack points it has, judging by its position. And then once that's figured out, its attack points double..."

"Yukie faced this creature alone..." Kyu thought.

Yukie looked from her room, getting chill as she saw the creature rise up. She looked down to see the card her father's soul was trapped in, it gave her horrible memories. "Beat him, Kyu." He growled.

"Also, my new devil god can attack as many times as it wants." Dameon laughed devilishly.

"Damn..." Quartz growled. "This will assure him a win..."

"Devil's Advocate! Destroy Kyu-Hare's XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Dameon called out. The devil god lowered its rusted scythe, ready for battle. XYZ Dragon Cannon's defense stood at 1300 and Devil's Advocates attack points rose to 2600. The devil god slashed through the machine easily, destroying it.

"No..." Kyu growled.

"Devil's Advocate, now destroy his Magnet Warrior, Sigma Plus!" Dameon called out, pointing. The devil slashed its scythe at it, destroying it.

"Err.." Quartz growled.

"Now! Destroy his Queen's Knight!" Dameon commanded. Once again the devil slashed his scythe, this time destroying Quartz's warrior.

Dameon had a smile on, but Kyu and Quartz could tell he was hesitating. "He knows..." Quartz thought.

"He hasn't destroyed Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh Level 10 yet." Kyu thought. "He knows their effect, but he's too afraid to take the chance to attack."

"If I attack, I'll be able to destroy his Winged Kuriboh Level 10, then activate its effect which is useless to him, that opens me up for a direct assault... But in these rules, Kyu-Haru will just shove that Kuriboh Level 10 in my face, I'll end up activating its effect which is more beneficial to him." Dameon thought. "Decisions, decisions."

"He's just buying time..." Quartz growled.

"That's it! Devil's Dread-Root!" Dameon called, both Quartz and Kyu felt chills go down their spines. "Attack and destroy... Kuriboh Level 10!"

Kyu smiled as the Devil's Dread-Root slashed its long tail across the Kuriboh, destroying it easily. "Activate effect of Kuriboh Level 10!" Kyu called out. "I can draw five cards from my deck and whatever monster I draw, you lose life points by equal to half the total amount of each monster's attack strength!"

Kyu quickly drew his five cards, revealing them to Dameon. In his hand were four monster cards and a trap card.

"Heh."Dameon smiled. "Now! Activate trap card!"

"What! All he has is Devil's Cycle, what good will that do?" Quartz said.

"You insignificant fool." Dameon growled. "What makes you think I'll always have the same card down! I activate _Devil's Messenger_!"

"What!" Kyu said.

"Devil's Messenger, a well suited card name, gives me the ability to nullify your Kuriboh Level 10's effect." Dameon smile. "For ever card you drew out of your draw phase, we each have to put a random card back into our decks."

"No..." Quartz growled.

Kyu looked at his eight cards, he'd only have three cards to start with next turn, he wanted to make good use of them.

"Lucky me I only have one card." Dameon smiled, taking his deck and showing the card, it was Devil's Cycle, he shuffled the card back into his deck.

Quartz returned all five cards into his deck and shuffled. Kyu chose his five, shuffling them back into his deck. Dameon smiled devilishly again. "Now I guess its time to settle business." He said. "Devil's Advocate! Destroy his useless Winged Kuriboh Level 10!"

The devil god slashed his scythe down, destroying the creature. "Activate Winged Kuriboh Level 10's effect..." Quartz said sadly, knowing its effect wouldn't work on two god cards.

A flash of light passed through the gods and Dameon, Dameon laughed. "Out of most duelist, Quartz, you are the most pathetic..." Dameon laughed. "You follow behind Kyu-Haru's footsteps. You have no chance of escaping my wrath. All you can do is put up defenses until you have nothing left."

"I'll show you..." Quartz growled.

"I've been waiting, you've shown me nothing but weakness." Dameon laughed. "My turn ends. And I guess with that, the effect of Counter Exchange wears off."

With the last black flame vanishing from sight, Devil's Dread-Root vanished out of sight. "But with new endings, comes new beginnings." Dameon smirked.

Quartz placed a finger on his deck. "Dameon, you have no clue who you're dueling. I'm ready to show you up!" Quartz growled, drawing his next card. "Draw!"

"I can feel Quartz's determination. It's strong." Kyu thought, glancing over.

"Now! I my face down card, _Raise Dead_!" Quartz announced as his face down card rose up. "I'll use this to bring back _Queen's Knight_! (1500/1600)"

"Heh."Dameon said.

"I'll then activate this, _Pot of Greed_! Allowing me to draw two more cards!" Quartz announced, drawing his next two cards. Quartz glanced at the two cards, nodding. "Now! I summon _King's Knight_! (1600/1400)"

The orange armored warrior materialized to the field, standing next to Queen's Knight. "Once King's Knight is summoned to the field while Queen's Knight is on the field, I can specially summon another monster from my deck!"

Quartz whipped out his deck, searching, and finding the right card. "I'll special summon _Jack's Knight_! (1900/1000)" Quartz announced as the third last warrior materialized to the field. "I'll then finally activate this! _Fusion_!"

"What!" Dameon said.

"I'll use it to fuse my three warriors! Go! Queen's Knight, Jack's Knight, and King's Knight!" Quartz commanded, pointing.

All three warriors were engulfed in a swirling whirl wind which began to combine them together, creating one single powerfully warrior. "I've summoned _Heavenly Warrior Arcana Knight Joker_! (3800/2500)" Quartz announced as the tall warrior revealed his long blade, slashing it toward the ground.

"Wow..." Kyu said in amazement at the glowing warrior.

"Heh, a petty fusion monster against a god? You must seriously be rotting in the brain." Dameon growled.

"We'll see whose rotting once I attack..." Quartz growled. "Now! Heavenly Warrior! Attack his Devil's Advocate!"

"You must be kidding. The effect of my Devils Advocate activates, increasing its attack strength by the same as your monsters, and then doubling!" Dameon growled as Devils Advocate grew to 7600.

"Now! I activate Heavenly Warrior Arcana Knight Joker's special ability!" Quartz announced. "When my monster is targeted for an effect by one of your cards, I can discard the same type of card from my hand, to my graveyard to negate that effect!"

"You're ridiculous! You have no cards in you hand!" Dameon smirked.

"Who said it needed to be me?" Quartz smirked, glancing at Kyu.

"Now! I discard, Volstead to my graveyard!" Kyu announced, sliding a card in his hand into his graveyard holster.

"No!" Dameon gasped.

"That means that your Devils Advocate loses all its attack points!" Quartz smiled as the Devil God's strength reduced to 0.

"And with zero attack points, you take full on damage directly from Heavenly Warrior Arcana Knight Joker's attack points, ending this duel since you only have three thousand life points!" Kyu smiled.

"Luckily I've been preparing for this type of stunt." Dameon smirked. "Activate magic card, _Devil's Infusion_!"

"No..." Quartz growled.

"Remember when I used Double Magic? a few turns earlier?" Dameon asked, both players nodded. "Well I discarded this card to my graveyard just for safe keeping. Once activated my life points are doubled when I take on battle damage over three thousand."

Kyu growled as Dameon's life points rose to 6000. Quartz's warrior slashed through the devil god, melting its black robe and destroying its rusted scythe.

Dameon growled under the pain as a flash of light passed through him, reducing his life points to 2200. Dameon smiled but then Kyu spoke out.

"Activate card effect, _Volstead_!" Kyu commanded as a surge of blue electricity coursed through the field.

"What!" Dameon growled.

"I chose to send my own Volstead to the graveyard, automatically activating its effect! It allows me now to bring back a magic card from either my graveyard or yours!" Kyu smiled.

"Then chose." Dameon growled.

"I chose my very own, _Raise Dead_!" Kyu announced as the magic card slid out of his graveyard holster, he took it adding it to his hand.

"I'll end my turn now!" Quartz announced.

"That means it's my turn." Kyu smiled, taking his next card. "Now! I activate this, _Move Dead_! So I can bring back Saint Goddess of The Gale back to my hand!"

"Err..." Dameon growled, his eye twitching.

"I think it's time to end this duel..." Kyu growled.

"My thoughts exactly!" Quartz smiled.

"Now! I'll activate _Raise Dead_ in order to bring back _XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)" Kyu announced as the heavy machine rose up from the ground. "I'll then activate this, _De-Fusion_! Separating my XYZ Dragon Cannon back into its three components!"

Suddenly the machine quickly split into many pieces, then all the pieces joined together, forming X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar.

"No..." Dameon growled.

"And now! I'll sacrifice my X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar so I can finally summon my _Saint Goddess of The Gale_! (4000/4000)" Kyu announced as the lovely woman in the long green gown rose to the field, the wind purring past them with green and brown leaves.

"Yes!" Yukie and Hide said softly from their window as they saw the bright light glowing within the forest.

"Also, since I summoned my Saint Goddess of The Gale, all other monsters on our fields gain an additional one thousand attack points." Kyu said as Quartz's Heavenly Warrior Arcana Knight Joker grew to 4800. "Now! Saint Goddess of The Gale! Attack his life points directly!"

The goddess waved her hand forward, causing a storm of wind to fire forward.

"Activate trap card!" Dameon announced as his only face down card flipped up. "_Last Guess_!"

"Last Guess?" Quartz said.

"That's right, if I guess the next exact card on my deck, then I'll be able to immediately end your turn, Kyu-Haru." Dameon smirked. "And trust me, with a god out like that, you're going to wish you never been involved with the Lux Gods."

"Just make your move..." Kyu growled.

Dameon placed his finger on top of his deck, instantly he got chills. "Devil's Godsend!" Dameon called out.

"The final devil god!" Kyu and Quartz gasped as Dameon drew his card.

"Perfect." Dameon simply said.

"No way!" Kyu said in utter shock.

Dameon revealed the card. "That means your turn ends!" Dameon pointed as Saint Goddess of The Gale's attack came to a slow stop and diminished.

"Darn..." Kyu said, feeling the pressure now.

"Draw!" Dameon announced, drawing his next card and smiling. "You may have defeated my two devil gods, but what truly makes you think my third one will fail?"

"By the fact you have no way to summon it!" Quartz growled, clenching his fist.

"You, my friend, are absolutely wrong." Dameon smirked. "When I activated my Last Guess trap card, not only did it allow me to end your turn immediately, Kyu-Haru, but it also granted me the power to draw an extra three cards."

"No!" Kyu and Quartz gasped.

"Now! Draw!" Dameon roared, taking the next three cards on his deck. "And now! I'll activate this, _Devil's Tragedy_!"

"Devil's Tragedy?" Quartz said.

"This wonderful magic card allows me to discard cards from my hand, and for each card I discard, I can guess the bottom card of my graveyard, if I guess right, then I can take that card back to my hand!" Dameon roared as his magic card flipped up and began to glow.

"I know his first several cards..." Kyu growled. "In the beginning of this duel, he used his Devil's Sanctuary magic cards to produce his Metal Devil Token."

"Yeah, but he'll only have two because he used his Double Magic magic card to bring back one, he doesn't have a chance!" Quartz smirked.

"As for my first card..." Dameon said, sliding a card in his hand to his graveyard. "Devil's Sanctuary!"

With that, the magic card slid out of his graveyard holster, he took it, adding it to his hand. "There goes one..." Kyu said. Even though it seemed impossible for Dameon to special summon three monsters in this turn now, he still had a deep feeling of dread in his heart.

"As for my second card..." Dameon said, sliding the next card in his hand, to his graveyard, "Devil's Sanctuary!"

With that, his second Devil's Sanctuary magic card slid out, he took it, adding it to his hand. Suddenly Kyu felt a giant frosty chill go down his spine. "Wait a second!" Kyu gasped out loud.

"And now! For my final card!" Dameon announced, holding his next card in his hand.

"Wait!" Quartz gasped, figuring it out.

"Raise Dead!" Dameon announced, sliding his card to his graveyard, instantly his Raise Dead magic card slid out.

"That's right.. He used that card on the beginning of his second turn to revive my own Saint Goddess of The Gale..." Kyu growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Now! I activate my two _Devil's Sanctuary_! Producing two _Metal Devil Tokens_! (2x 0/0)" Dameon announced as the two metal devil tokens materialized to the field. "And now! I activate _Raise Dead_! In order to bring forth my _Devil's Advocate_!"

"No!" Kyu and Quartz gasped, feeling as though fate was truly siding with Dameon.

"This is your end, Kyu-Haru, and Quartz. Did you honestly think by defeating two gods, you would have succeeded? My deck supports the summonings of all three of my Devil Gods!" Dameon laughed evilly as a horrific wind picked up, flailing his hair everywhere. "You two have no chance in this world to defeat the almighty Devil's Godsend!"

"No way..." Quartz growled, shielding the wind with his arm, same with Kyu.

"Now! Devil's Advocate! Aid me in this battle! I sacrifice you and my two Metal Devil Tokens to bring out the third and final Devil God! _Devil's Godsend_! (0/0)" Dameon roared, slapping down the devil god onto his duel plate, causing black lightning to strike down from the sky, hitting his duel disk.

Dameon roared with his primal voice as the black mass rose from the ground, forming into a tall warrior wielding a long staff with a sharp point. His armor was connected by chains after chains, chains hanging everywhere and his dark black flaming skull head roaring as it stood tall, looking down at Kyu and Quartz.

From a distance, Yukie screamed at the horrible figure as Hide looked in shock. Doxx felt his eye twitch as he saw the horrible deadly monster. Back in the medical room, Violet began violent twitching, causing two nurses to come over, trying to restrain her as she screamed in pain.

Kaiba sat at his desk, his hand grabbing half his face as he felt the horrible dark feeling within as the terrible beast loomed over the forest.

Marika looked in shock from behind the tree as the dark aura filled the land, turning trees around it into wilting plants, all the leaves flying away and burning while the wooden trunks turned black and ashy.

"What do you have to say now about my new Devil God!" Dameon roared with laughter.

Kyu's eye twitched, but he smiled. "The looks may be deceiving, but it's definitely going down!" Kyu smiled.

"What!" Dameon growled.

"Remember, we are only playing a game, there is no need to be serious at all!" Kyu called out, Quartz looked at him, and nodded.

"Right! Duel Monsters was created for the enjoyment and entertainment. What makes you think that summoning an ugly monster will make us cower in fear!" Quartz smirked.

"You two do realize what your betting by just facing me in a single duel?" Dameon growled. "Once you lose the Lux God, the world will perish into a whirl pool of darkness!"

"A game's a game, and we aim to win it! If we lose, we'll know we've done something wrong. But there's always room for improvement." Kyu said, holding his clenching fist.

"Heh, both of you are pathetic." Dameon smirked, crossing his arms. "You two truly don't deserve to even gaze upon the Lux God."

Kyu smirked. "I know I can beat it, that's the only proof I have in knowing that I can win." Kyu thought.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: This is it guys, the final Devil God. Strong as it is, I still won't lose my confidence. Devil's Godsend may be at its peak. Sadly Quartz falls under the power of the Devil God, thus losing his Heavenly Warrior Arcana Knight Joker and falling at the hands of Dameon. Quartz has done all he can and now must rest. So now it's Lux God versus Devil God, a duel between heaven and hell. The battle rages on, who will win? Next chapter is Clash of The Angel and Devil! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Voodoo Doll**: MAGIC / Desc: Activate 1 face-down Trap Card on your opponents side of the field. If the trap card cannot be able to use its effect at the time or it is a Magic Card, destroy it immediately.

**Wings of Evolution**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 2 cards from your hand to evolve 1 monster on the field.

**Winged Kuriboh Level 10**: Level 10 / 300/200/ Light / Angel / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by "Wings of Evolution" by sacrificing 1 "Winged Kuriboh" on your side of the field. You can sacrifice this monster to destroy all face-up monsters on your opponents side of the field and inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monsters. You can only activate this effect during your opponent's Battle Phase.

**Queen's Knight**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Warrior.

**Kuriboh**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If this card is in your hand, you can send this card to your graveyard to negate Battle Damage of an attacking monster.

**Kuriboh Level 10**: Level 10 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by "Wings of Evolution" by sacrificing 1 face-up "Kuriboh" on your side of the field. When this card is sent to your Graveyard, you can draw 5 cards from your Deck. For each monster card drawn, deal damage to your opponent's Life Points by half the amount of ATK each Monster Card has.

**Devil's Sacrifice**: MAGIC / Desc: If you only have 1 Monster on your side of the field, you can Special Summon another monster from your hand with the same type.

**Devil's Messenger**: TRAP / Desc: If your opponent draws out of their Draw Phase, each player must return the same amount of cards in their hands, that the player drew back to their decks.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.

**King's Knight**: Level 4 / 1600/1400/ Light / Warrior / Desc: When this card is Normal, Flip, or Special Summoned while your have 1 face-up "Queen's Knight" on your field, you can Special Summon 1 "Jack's Knight" from your deck, to the field.

**Jack's Knight**: Level 5 / 1900/1000/ Light / Warrior.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand into 1 Fusion Monster.

**Heavenly Warrior Arcana Knight Joker**: Level 9 / 3800/2500/ Light / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "King's Knight" + "Queen's Knight" + "Jack's Knight". This monster can only be Special Summoned by "Fusion" with the Fusion Material monsters listed above. When this card becomes a target of a Monster, Magic, or Trap card, you can discard the same type of card as the activated card effect to negate the effect. This effect can only be used once per turn.

**Devil's Infusion**: MAGIC / Desc: This card can be activated anytime if it is placed from your hand, to your graveyard. When you're taking on Battle Damage that's 3000 or over. Double your Life Points during Damage Calculation.

**Volstead**: Level 6 / 2300/1200/ Dark / Beast / Desc: When this card engages in battle, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, return 1 Magic Card from you or your opponent's Graveyard, to your hand.

**Move Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, to your hand.

**XYZ Dragon Cannon**: Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" "Y Dragon Head" "Z Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.

**De-Fusion**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 face up Fusion Monster back to your Fusion Deck. Return all Fusion Material monsters back to the field which created that Fusion Monster.

**Last Guess**: TRAP / Desc: This card can be activated when you have no other cards on your field. Guess the next card on your deck. If you guess right, end your opponent's turn right away and you may draw 3 more cards during your next Draw Phase, if you guess wrong, this card is destroyed and its effect is negated.

**Devil's Tragedy**: MAGIC / Desc: For each card you discard from your hand, you can guess the card name of the bottom card of your Graveyard. If you guess right, you can add that card back to your hand.

**Devil's Sanctuary**: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 "Metal Devil Token" to the field (Level 1 / 0/0/ Dark / Demon). Any Battle Damage calculated toward your Life Points when "Metal Devil Token" is automatically transferred to your Opponent. During each of your Standby Phases, Sacrifice 1000 Life Points. If you cannot, then "Metal Devil Token" is destroyed.


	76. Clash of The Angel and Devil, Part 3

**76. Clash of The Angel and Devil**

* * *

Quartz and Kyu both stared at Dameon. All thoughts went through their minds, wondering how the outcome of the duel will end. But what worried them both was the effect of Dameon's Devil's Godsend.

Dameon smiled, his life points standing at 2200. "This duel has been so close, but you've only managed to almost get me down by half of my life points." Dameon smiled.

"What makes you think this duel is close to an end!" Quartz growled, his life points standing at 850.

"My life points are still higher than yours, Dameon!" Kyu growled, his life points standing at 3000.

"And for a damn good reason too..." Dameon smiled. "Why do you think Quartz has the lowest life points, because he is the weakest link in this duel, thus far I've been trying to be rid of him first."

"Yet you've failed." Quartz smiled.

"I haven't failed, yet." Dameon smiled.

"What?" Quartz said.

Dameon glanced at their fields, Kyu had only his Saint Goddess of The Gale (4000/4000) while Quartz had his Heavenly Warrior Arcana Knight Joker (4800/2500) which had gotten stronger by one thousand life points due to Saint Goddess of The Gale's special effect.

"I think it's time to end this duel..." Dameon smiled. "Devil's Godsend! (0/0) Attack his Heavenly Warrior Arcana Knight Joker!"

"What! But my monster is way stronger than your god!" Quartz gasped as the devil god rose his giant fist, a long chain let loose as a whip and the god thrashed the chain forward, clashing toward the warrior. Quartz's Heavenly Warrior jumped away, then ran up along the chain, whipping out its sword and stabbing the god in the chest.

The devil god let out a roar as the wound began to glow and rumbled. "Heh, once Devil's Godsend is attacked, its special effect activates. The attacking monster's attack strength reduces to 0."

"But then they will destroy each other..." Kyu growled as the wound in the devil god exploded, destroying both monsters.

"Err..." Quartz growled, losing his best monster on the field.

"With my Devil's Godsend in my graveyard, I'll activate his ultimate effect!" Dameon roared. "By sending a card from my hand, to my graveyard, I'll be able to special summon it back to the field!"

Suddenly the armored god rose up, his flaming black skull head lighting up the area and his chains dangling from his arms and legs. "But once special summoned, Devil's Godsend gains an additional five hundred attack points for EACH AND EVERY card in my graveyard!"

"No!" Kyu and Quartz gasped.

"He's used so many cards in this duel!" Quartz growled.

"Not a lot." Dameon smiled. "I only have twelve cards in my card graveyard, plus the one I discarded just now, that makes a total of sixteen cards, times by five hundred, makes a total of eight thousand."

"Damn... How are we going to beat that?" Kyu growled, looking at the tall creature as his attack points rose to 8000. "But he has no cards in his hand, meaning he won't be able to activate its effect for the next two turns."

"Then there's my chance..." Quartz growled.

"Ok, let's see what you have. My turn ends." Dameon smiled.

"Come on, I need something good..." Quartz growled to himself, drawing his next card. Quartz smiled down at his card, it was a sign of hope, for now. "Now! I'll summon this, _Magnet Warrior, Alpha Plus_! (1100/1200)"

"Heh."Dameon smirked as the red mechanical warrior appeared, wielding two long swords.

"Activate, Saint Goddess of The Gale's special ability!" Kyu announced. "Every other monster on our field will gain one thousand attack points as long as she's on the field!"

"Now! Attack his life points directly!" Quartz announced, pointing his hand forward as Magnet Warrior, Alpha Plus grew to 2100.

The mechanical warrior charged forward, slashing an X at Dameon. Dameon growled under the pain as he fell to one knee, his life points reducing to 100.

"My turn ends!" Quartz announced.

"My turn, draw!" Kyu announced, glancing down at his card, it wasn't a card that would be useful to him, yet. "Now it's time to end this! Saint Goddess of The Gale, attack the remainder of his life points, now!"

The goddess opened her arms, causing wind to glide forward, ready to strike down Dameon.

"That's what you think, now! Activate trap card, _Devil's Release_!" Dameon announced as face down card appeared on Dameon's field, then flipped up.

"He has so many of those cards which he can just easily activate from his deck..." Quartz growled.

"It's all apart of his strategy..." Kyu growled.

"This is a wonderful magic card because I'll be able to remove all Devil cards from my graveyard, out of play, so I can reduce your Saint Goddess of The Gale's attack strength by five hundred for each card." Dameon smiled.

"No!" Kyu growled as a stack of cards, including Devil's Advocate and Dread-Root, but not his Devil's Godsend.

"That makes a total of ten cards! Meaning your Saint Goddess of The Gale loses five thousand attack points!" Dameon pointed as Saint Goddess of The Gale's attack strength reduced to 0.

Dameon felt the cool gust fly past him, feeling no harm at all. "Heh." Dameon smirked.

Kyu growled, looking at his card. "How cane we defeat his Devil's Godsend when we can't even attack it? It's unstoppable..." He said to himself.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn!" Kyu announced.

"Ah, so the card you drew was actually a magic or trap card eh?" Dameon smiled, drawing his next card. "Well I think we all know where this duel is going. Now! I activate Devil's Godsend's special ability! Discarding a card from my hand, I'll bring _Devil's Godsend_ back to the field!"

The chained devil rose back up again. "Oh and let's not forget he gains back all the attack points he had earlier, plus five hundred more attack points due to the card I just discarded" Dameon smirked as the devil grew to 8500.

"Now there's two choices. I destroy you, Kyu-Haru, or your partner, Quartz. Unless your face down card has some ability to stop me..." Dameon smirked.

"Err..." Kyu growled.

"I've decided." Dameon said, holding up his finger. "Quartz..."

Quartz felt his heart jump as he heard his name get spoken. "If you truly respect Kyu-Haru, then he might be your idol. So let's see how your idol does when my ultimate devil god defeats him now! Devil's Godsend! Destroy his Saint Goddess of The Gale!"

"No!" Quartz gasped as the tall devil god whipped his giant chain forward, sending it slashing toward Kyu's lux god.

"Here it goes..." Kyu growled, knowing now it was the end.

"I can't let Kyu lose now!" Quartz growled. "Activate, Magnet Warrior, Alpha Plus' special ability!"

"What!" Dameon growled.

"During battle, my Magnet Warrior Alpha Plus allows me to change 1 monster on the field into a Minus Monster!" Quartz explained. "And the rules with Plus and Minus monsters are that if two of them are on the field, then they must both attack!"

"Heh, so giving up your own life points just to save your petty friend?" Dameon laughed as Devil's Godsend let off electricity, transforming into a Minus Monster. "But don't forget about the effect of my Devil's Godsend, it reduces your magnet warrior's attack to zero."

Suddenly the Magnet Warrior jumped into the air, ready to strike as its attack points reduced to 0.

"Quartz, why!" Kyu growled.

"I respect you, Kyu-Haru, and if it means I need to give up myself to help you defeat Von Bourg, then I'm for it. Don't worry about me..." Quartz smiled. "You changed my life and I'm happy with it. It was an honor to duel along side you."

The Devil God's chain whipped again, smashing Quartz's red mechanical warrior to pieces. "That means you lose, Quartz!" Dameon laughed as Quartz's life points reduced to 0.

Quartz fell to his knee, feeling the darkness weaken him. "Quartz!" Kyu shouted as he vanished into the darkness. After a while the darkness disburse, and a single blank card remained, and an image of Quartz appeared. "You sick..."

"Sick what? I can handle whatever it is you have to say." Dameon smiled. "So that means when your partner loses, then you..."

"This duel isn't over as long as I'm standing!" Kyu growled.

"Errr. Fine then. Let's not forget, that when my Devil's Godsend's effect is activated, it goes straight to my graveyard." Dameon smiled as his devil god vanished again. "But I promise you, it will come back."

"I bet so..." Kyu growled. "But since Quartz is gone, I immediately take the next turn! Draw!"

Kyu looked at his next card and smiled. "I'm going to make sure you won't be able to win this!" Kyu smiled, looking down at his card. "Activate trap card, _Call of The Haunted_!"

"Heh, so you plan to bring back MY Devil God with a pathetic trap card? Hate to break your excitement but trap cards don't work on gods!" Dameon laughed.

"I'm very clear with that. But I have another monster in mind." Kyu smiled. "Now! I bring back _Volstead_! In defense mode! (1200/2300)"

Suddenly the black armored horse materialized to the field, arching its head down to shield it self with its metal plated neck.

"No..." Dameon said in pure shock.

"Now! Activate magic card, _Level Condenser_!" Kyu announced. "By sacrificing my Volstead, I'll be able to special summon a monster from my graveyard, to the field with the same level!"

"Heh, but that's the only monster you had with the level of six." Dameon smirked.

"Right, so since it's now in my graveyard, I'll bring it back to the field!" Kyu announced as his horse vanished, but then reappeared. "And since it went to the graveyard, its special effect activates! Allowing me to bring one magic card from either your or my own graveyard, back to my hand!"

"Err..." Dameon said, his eye twitching.

"And I chose my own Raise Dead!" Kyu announced as the card slipped out of his graveyard holster.

"No!" Dameon gasped.

"I've found a way through your 'unstoppable' devil god, Dameon! And now I'm going to bring a stop to the Killer 9!" Kyu said, sliding the card into his duel disk. "I activate Raise Dead in order to bring _Devil's Godsend_ onto my side of the field!"

A dark light disbursed from Dameon's duel disk, his graveyard holster shot the god card to Kyu, Kyu caught it easily, slapping it down onto his duel disk.

He could feel the dark presence moving to his side of the field as the devil go rose up, starring down at Dameon. "And due to its special ability, when it is special summoned from a graveyard, it gains five hundred attack points for each card in MY graveyard! I count a total of fifteen!"

Suddenly Devil's Godsend rose to 7500. "No!" Dameon roared.

"Now look at you." Kyu growled. "The feeling of losing is devastating, but to you, it kills!"

"Damn you..." Dameon growled. "Damn you all!"

"I refuse to fight with this devil god, so now! I'll have Saint Goddess of The Gale finish this duel now!" Kyu called out, pointing his hand forward. "Saint Goddess of The Gale! Attack his life points directly! End this duel once and for all!"

The goddess opened her arms, causing wind to form and fly forward in a gigantic wave. Dameon screamed in horror as the wave flew through him, damaging him.

Dameon's life points reduced to 0 as the goddess twirled, glowing brightly. "This duel is over!" Kyu growled.

Dameon looked in shock as he fell to his knees. "How could you..." Dameon growled feeling the darkness overwhelm him, just like what happened to Quartz.

"I see, you were just like the other rare hunters, borrowing Von Bourg's power. But you took too much and now its overlapping on you." Kyu figured.

"Damn you..." Dameon growled as he was pulled into the darkness.

The darkness vanished as the sun began to rise, turning the clear sky orange. The sea sparkled and Kaiba let a sigh of relief.

Yukie and Hide cheered in their dorm, dancing happily. "He did it! He did it!" They chanted in unison.

"Good job, Kyu-Haru." Doxx smiled, standing in the middle of his room.

Violet had no longer gone through her spaz. As the sun light came onto her face, she awoken, sitting up and stretching, then yawning.

Marika sat against the tree, she smiled, knowing the Killer 9 were over with. Kyu stood there, he saw the card which Quartz was trapped in glow, then forming into a body, it was Quartz.

"Quartz!" Kyu said, running over.

Quartz sat up, dazed. He saw that Dameon was no longer there. "You did it!" He said.

"Hell yes!" Kyu laughed, helping him up.

A little later, the two made it back to the entrance of the school where Yukie, Hide, Doxx, Violet, and Seto Kaiba himself awaited. "You did it!" Yukie said, crying happily as she ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"Agh!" Kyu said, falling over.

As Yukie got up, she felt warmth in her pocket, she took out the card of her father and it transformed back into Yukie's dad.

He was on the ground, sleeping. Kaiba immediately took out his radio. "I need a medical team up outside, stat!" He yelled into the radio.

Quartz looked at the two cards he held which Genesis and Sophia were trapped in, they began to glow, transforming them back to their old self.

The two girls stood there with confused looks. "How long were we out for?" Genesis asked, blinking.

"Ah, it's great to see you guys back." Quartz said with a welcoming smile.

"What's going on?" Sophia asked, blinking also.

Everyone looked back up to see the sun rising over the volcano, it was a beautiful sight. A medical team quickly came out, putting Yukie's father up on a stretcher and taking him away.

"How come he isn't awake?" Yukie asked.

"He was using shadow magic that Von Bourg let him borrow. It must have taken more energy out of him than the others." Kyu figured.

"Ah..." Yukie replied.

Kaiba stepped up in front of Kyu. "Kyu-Haru. Excellent job... But this still isn't over."

"That's right..." Kyu said, his cheerful face turning to a serious expression. "There's still the matter of Von Bourg. His team may be done for, but he still has the other two Lux Gods."

"WHAT! You beat them all ALREADY!" Sophia growled.

"Like you guys helped." Yukie said, glaring at them.

"We could had!" Genesis whined.

"Sorry guys, but you were trapped in cards most of the week." Kyu sort of laughed. "Now I'm ready to get some sleep, it's been a long night!"

"You deserve it." Hide laughed as they all headed inside.

Kyu was the last one to enter, he took a good second to look back at the forest. The school was now going to be in major danger now. Although the rare hunters and Killer 9 were gone, Von Bourg was still out there, and Kyu knew he wouldn't care for the life of others to get what he wanted.

As Kyu left, Marika appeared, behind her she heard footsteps. She turned and a shocked expression flooded her face. "Brother?" Marika said. "Miyabe?"

"Sister..." Miyabe said as she faced her. "it's been long..."

"Where have you been!" Marika cried, running to him and hugging him.

"I've been... Here." Miyabe said, smiling. "Marika?"

"Yes? Brother?" Marika replied, looking up at him.

"I'm not fully here. I'm falling in and out of darkness... If I want to stay here, I need you... To get me his Lux God." Miyabe replied. "I need it..."

"But..." Marika said.

"Please... It hurts." Miyabe said, stepping back. "I'll be waiting."

With that, Miyabe disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Marika stood there with tears in her eyes. "I'll do it... Brother." Marika said.

The forest was dark and quiet, the only sound that could be heard was rustling in the bushes. Miyabe moved swiftly as he came out into a clearing where the sun shined, as he stepped out of the shadows, his body was replaced with Von Bourg. "Foolish girl..." He laughed evilly. "The rules have changed... Poor Miyabe. Still you try to disobey, but I have you in control now. It's just a matter of time before I attain the single last Lux God..."

With that, the clearing grew dark and Von Bourg's laughter filled the forest.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: No! Marika stole the Saint Goddess of The Gale. Is she crazy? We all try to stop her but Von Bourg assist by helping her keep us away. Once she reaches outside, the whole world will fall in darkness. Has Marika just been fooling with us all? Or has Von Borug just gotten to a new low? It's time for the final battle but the odds seem against me as I go to face off with all three Lux Gods without any of my own. The only thing that I know, that can make me succeed, is knowing that my friends are there for me. Next chapter is Release of The Lux Gods! Goddess of The Tide! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Magnet Warrior, Alpha Plus**: Level 4 / 1100/1200/ Earth / Rock / Desc: During each of you or your opponents Battle Phases, you can change 1 monster on the field into a Minus Monster for the remainder of the turn. If this Plus Monster is in battle with another Plus Monster, that battle is negated. If a Minus Monster is on the field, this monster and that Minus Monster must always attack during Battle Phase

**Devil's Release**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: This card can be activated during your Opponent's Battle Phase, from your deck when you only have 1000 Life Points or less. Remove cards with "Devils" in its name, from play to reduce the ATK of all monsters on your opponent's field by 500 per card.

**Call of The Haunted**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Special Summon 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard and equip this card to the Special Summoned monster. When this card is destroyed, send the equipped monster to the Graveyard.

**Volstead**: Level 6 / 2300/1200/ Dark / Beast / Desc: When this card engages in battle, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, return 1 Magic Card from you or your opponent's Graveyard, to your hand.

**Level Condenser**: MAGIC / Desc: You can Sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the field to Special Summon 1 monster of the same Level, from your Graveyard, to the field.


	77. Release of The Lux Gods! Part 1

**77. Release of The Lux Gods! Goddess of The Tide!**

* * *

Kyu's eyes twitched from the rising sun. He remembered the horrific events from the other day as he opened his eyes. He could still hear Dameon's devilish attitude within his mind, it bothered him. It was a moment he would never forget through out his life.

As he woke up, he noticed Hide and Yukie were gone. He ran his hand through his hair and yawned, slipping on a clean Obelisk Blue coat and new socks and shoes and headed out when suddenly he was bombarded with confetti.

"Surprise!" Yukie, Hide, and Doxx cheered as Kyu was shaken by the sudden shock. Violet and Quartz stood there silently as Violet fiddled with the stretch wire which held a party hat while Quartz spun a noise maker.

"Uhmmm..." Kyu said, knowing that today wasn't his birthday. "Hey guys! What's all this for?"

"Heh, This is just for all the hard work you've gone through." Doxx smirked, putting his arm around his neck and giving him a small noogie.

"We thought you'd need some cheering up after the hell you went through." Hide sorta laughed.

"Really? You guys are in this too?" Kyu said to Quartz and Violet. "Thanks guys!"

Kyu went in for a hug while Violet and Quartz's eyes twitched as he came to tackle them when suddenly Sophia and Genesis' talking interrupted them. "You're throwing HIM a surprise party and didn't even invite US!" Sophia said in shock. "I knew this day was coming! I officially have NO friends!"

"Eh hem..." Genesis said, annoyed as she nudged Sophia.

"Sorry guys, this was just a small surprise for Kyu for going through all this stuff." Yukie said cheerfully, blowing plastic horn at them.

Genesis rolled her eyes. "Anyways, just because the Killer 9 are gone, doesn't mean we can't watch the final duel between the ultimate, Kyu-Haru, versus the dark and creepy Von Bourg!" Genesis said.

"Don't worry, Kyu has a Lux God, he's never failed with it so far." Quartz said.

The group moved on out from the hall way, moving toward the cafeteria for some breakfast. Class started normally, without change. "It's as if everything were left the way it was ever since, the start." Kyu thought, remembering the invasion of Rare Hunters they undergone. "It's getting so close to the end of the year... What am I going to do in the summer?"

"What's up?" Hide asked, nudging Kyu. "Worried about Von Bourg?"

"No..." Kyu simply said, shaking his head. "More worried about how my life is going to go on once this year is over."

"We'll make something of it." Hide said happily. "It's been a life changing year, Kyu. You've changed so many people's lives. You're as good as a legend here."

"Thanks Hide..." Kyu smiled with dopiness as the lesson continued on.

Marika walked outside from the Ra Yellow dorm. She smelled the great fresh air, then glanced at a free boat, she knew what she had to do.

Marika hopped in, grabbing a set of oars and headed out toward the Obelisk Blue dorm. She's never been to the dorm, but she didn't want to give up on saving her brother. As she headed toward the entrance, she looked up at the altar of the God of Obelisk, then headed in.

"Where is it..." Marika said in her mind, remembering Kyu's dorm room number. She located it shortly. Marika grabbed a pin from her hair, causing her long hair to fall, picking the lock easily, the door opened.

After an hour of searching, clothes and random cards were spread across the floor of Kyu's dorm. "Damn it... Where is it?" She said to herself, looking around at the mess. Lunch had passed and she could hear students coming.

"Man that was a great lunch!" Kyu said out loud, stretching as Kyu and Hide stopped by their dorm.

"Damn..." Marika growled, realizing she was as good as gone.

Kyu pushed the door opened and looked in shock at the mess. "What happened!" Kyu gasped.

"Looks like someone was looking for something." Hide growled. "Nothing looks stolen."

"Bet who ever it was, they were after the Lux God." Kyu growled.

The door swung shut and Marika saw it, Kyu's deck in his belt. Suddenly there was a scream, Kyu turned to see Marika go at him, grabbing his belt.

"Marika!" Hide screamed.

"Marika!" Kyu gasped as Marika swiftly unbuckled Kyu's belt, pulling his deck holder out.

Marika ran for the door, slamming it open and running off. "The Lux God is in there!" Kyu screamed, chasing after her.

"Oh no..." Hide said, having a really bad feeling as he chased after them.

Marika ducked and dodged from other Obelisk Blue students. Marika swiftly ran past Genesis and Sophia. "Watch it! You stupid Ra Yellow!" Sophia screamed.

"Hey isn't that that one girl, what's her name, Marika?" Genesis said, wondering when suddenly Kyu and Hide swiftly ran passed them.

"This doesn't look good!" Sophia said as the two girls ran after.

"Marika! Whatever it is, he's lying!" Kyu growled, desperately trying to catch up to her.

Marikamade it out to the front, all the boats were gone and they were surrounded by water. "Oh man..." Marika said, biting her nail.

"May I be of assistance?" Von Bourg's voice chuckled in her mind. Suddenly a dark barrier appeared over the water, making a bridge. Marika smiled for joy, running across the dark bridge.

"How is she doing that!" Kyu said amazed, watching as Marika ran across the water.

Genesis and Sophia caught up with the two boys. "What's going on!" Sophia said.

"Marika stole Kyu's deck, it has the Lux God!" Hide said.

"Then let's go after her!" Genesis growled as Sophia and Genesis began to cross the dark force bridge.

As they crossed they began to sink. "Agh! What's happening!" Sophia squealed as the two dropped into the water.

"Agh! Swim Sophia! Swim!" Genesis said, trashing in the water.

"Genesis! Sophia!" Hide called.

"They'll be fine, we got to stop Marika, over there!" Kyu said, pointing to a motor boat. The two hopped in and headed down toward the ocean.

The bridge ended with Marika hitting the sand of the beach. She saw Miyabe standing there. "Sister..." Miyabe said happily.

"I got it brother! I got it!" Marika said, in tears again, happy to see her brother as she waved the belt over her head. Marika stopped in front of Miyabe, handing him the belt.

Miyabe took Kyu's deck out, looking through all the cards until he found it. "It's... Here..." Miyabe said with an evil grin.

"You'll be better now? Won't you?" Marika said with enlightenment as she hugged him.

"Get off of me, child." A dark voice hissed, pushing her to the sand.

"What?" Marika said.

"I've got what I needed now..." The dark voice laughed as Miyabe's body began to change, changing into Von Bourg. He wore a black jacket which was buttoned tightly, and black pants with his white hair gelled up.

"No... No!" Marika said in fear.

"I missed you Marika." Von Bourg smiled. "You were such a good servant, until that damn Kyu-Haru changed you. I don't know how, but it seems you made things for the better of me. You and your foolish brother did."

"How dare you..." Marika hissed.

Von Bourg turned his head, hearing the sound of a motorboat. "No way!" Kyu growled, seeing Marika on the ground and Von Bourg standing before her.

"He didn't!" Hide said, having a terrible feeling inside.

"Where's my brother! Where is he!" Marika growled, standing.

"You might as well sit back down. Your brother is very well alive. But that is, he won't be seeing you anymore. Not as long as I hold the three Lux Gods." Von Bourg laughed as Kyu steered the boat toward the sand, jumping out.

"Von Bourg!" Kyu hollered. "How dare you. I thought you said you'd only duel for the Lux God."

"Heh, that was Dameon talking. That fool thought it'd only be fair to duel his way toward the Lux God when it was way too easy to just take from a unorganized foolish boy."

"Von Bourg." Kyu growled, clenching his first.

"Here, boy." Von Bourg smirked, throwing the belt to Kyu, he caught it. "Your precious cards are still with you, I have what I need."

"Not yet you don't." Kyu growled.

"Oh?" Von Bourg smiled.

"You forgot one last thing. A duel!" Kyu yelled.

"Me? Duel you? I'm sorry but I have what I need and the last thing I have to do is duel such a pathetic boy." Von Bourg smiled.

"That's right. The ultimate dark being, Von Bourg can't defeat me even though he has three god cards in his hands." Kyu smirked. "I played your games, now it's time to play mine!"

Suddenly, Doxx, Yukie, and Quartz came to a running stop at a cliff, looking down at Kyu and Von Bourg, along with Hide and Marika.

"Kyu!" Yukie screamed, Kyu glanced up to see them.

Sophia and Genesis caught up, still drenched from their little swim. Yukie took off her duel disk, tossing it over the cliff. Kyu caught it, sliding it onto his arm.

Von Bourg smirked. "Fine, I'll play your game. But I promise you, it won't be fun at all." Von Bourg said, taking his own duel disk out from his back.

Both Von Bourg and Kyu slid their decks in. "Duel!" Both yelled as their life points rose to 4000.

"I should feel special, this is our first time dueling." Von Bourg chuckled.

"My turn, draw!" Kyu announced drawing his first card of the duel. "First, I'll activate this, _Fusion_!"

"Heh. Back to fusing those neat little angels you have?" Von Bourg smiled.

"You can count on it." Kyu said, holding up two monster cards in his hand. "I'll use it to fuse my Seraphim Therapist and Seraphim Guardner from my hand!"

The two angels appeared, jumping together, fusing in a bind of light, transforming into a single angel with a giant golden shield with angelic wings expanding from each side. "This makes _Seraphim Angel Guard_! Which I summon in defense mode! (3500/300)"

"Heh, starting with defense already?" Von Bourg smiled. "You must be a smart boy, knowing I've already got one of the Lux Gods in my hand."

"That's one thing I didn't know..." Kyu admitted to himself. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"

"Draw!" Von Bourg quickly announced, drawing his first card. "Now! Activate magic card, _Graceful Charity_!"

"Huh?" Hide wondered. "Why would he be using that? Unless he's trying to get some other card in his deck..."

"By the looks, it looks like he plans to get rid of some cards." Quartz growled from at the top of the cliff. Hide and Marika appeared with them.

"What were you thinking!" Violet hissed at Marika.

"I know..." Marika said with aa emotionless expression. "He tricked me. He made me think he was my brother! Can you blame me!"

"Yes..." Violet growled.

"Oh how I would love to..." Marika said, raising her fist but Doxx and Yukie stopped her.

"Nows not the time to fight! We already have one battle going on we don't need two!" Yukie cried, trying to hold back Marika. Marika only sighed, keeping her distance from Violet.

"This magic card allows me to draw three cards, then discard two cards in my hand." Von Bourg smiled, swiftly drawing two cards, then taking two cards from his hand and discarding them to his graveyard holster. "And since I've drawn this monster outside my draw phase, I'll be able to special summon it!"

"Huh?" Kyu gasped.

"And I've drawn two of them! Go, _Watapons_! (2x 200/300)" Von Bourg announced as the two white fur balls materialized to the field.

"No way!" Yukie, and everyone else gasped.

"So that's your plan. To special summon as many monsters as you can so you can bring forth your Lux God." Kyu growled.

"Exactly." Von Bourg smiled. "Bonus points for which god I'm going to summon to. But sad for you, you've only been able to use one. As for me, I've been studying the power of all three for many years!"

"Tell me, Von Bourg, just as Rosie was trying to do, are you trying to harness the power of the Lux Gods so you can become human too?" Kyu asked.

"Heh. What makes you think that?" Von Bourg asked.

"The clues fit all together!" Kyu yelled. "Marika's disappearance and her bondings to you. You helping Rosie be able to resurrected herself. Controlling bodies. You are no human in this world, you're just a curse!"

"Heh." Von Bourg smiled.

"Rosie let us in that you were not like many of us here. But you've been just controlling the mind of Marika's brother, Miyabe!" Kyu pointed.

"And with this body, it has ailed me to come this far." Von Bourg smiled.

"And by coming this far, this is your time to fall! Make your next move!" Kyu called out.

"You obviously had too much time with Dameon to be fearing gods. I'll show you." Von Bourg smirked, taking the next card in his hand. "I'll activate my second _Graceful Charity_! Once again drawing three cards, then discarding two!"

Von Bourg drew his three cards, then sent two into his graveyard. "And guess which card I've drawn! That's right, my third _Watapon_! (200/300)" Von Bourg laughed as he brought it to the field.

"No!" Doxx gasped.

"He's special summoned enough monsters to summon his god!" Quartz said, his eye twitching.

"And now! I sacrifice all three of my Watapon's so I can summon the first Lux God!" Von Bourg announced, revealing the card in his hand, causing it to glow a ocean blue color.

"No way..." Kyu growled, shielding himself from the light. "It's definitely not the Saint Goddess of The Gale..."

"I summon _Saint Goddess of The Tide_! (0/0)" Von Bourg announced as the ocean behind Von Bourg splashed, creating a large torrent which rushed past Von Bourg and Kyu. A giant water orb rose up and within it was a water nymph inside, swimming about. She had pure black eyes with web-like ears and a blue-ish skin tone with a long blue tinted gown.

Von Bourg smiled. "Not only is it the second strongest Lux God, but it's about to be the most strongest monster on the field." Von Bourg explained. "Saint Goddess of The Tide gains a total of one thousand attack and defense points for each magic card in my graveyard!"

"So what, he only used two so far in this duel, a total of two thousand attack points is nothing." Hide said.

"Don't be too sure." Violet warned.

"I have a total of six magic cards in my graveyard, plus the two Graceful Charity's I used previously." Von Bourg smirked.

"Of course." Kyu growled. "When he was discarding his cards because of Graceful Charity's effect, he must have only discarded useless magic cards!"

"So now! My Saint Goddess of The Tide gains a total of six thousand attack and defense points!" Von Bourg roared as the water nymph's attack and defense strength grew to 6000. "Although it won't destroy you this round, at least I'll be able to take out your monster, now go! Saint Goddess of The Tide, attack and destroy his Seraphim Angel Guard!"

"That's what you think!" Kyu smiled as the water nymph pushed her arms forward within her water bubble, causing a stream of water to fly forward.

The angelic woman pushed her shield forward, causing the wins to expand more, shielding the water. "What?" Von Bourg growled.

"By attacking my Seraphim Angel Guard, you've activated her effect. I can sacrifice a thousand of her defense points to keep her on the field when she is attacked." Kyu smiled as Seraphim Angel Guards attack strength reduced to 2500.

"Heh, she's bound to run out of defense points sooner or later." Von Bourg smirked.

"Yeah, but it's for the best to set up my strategy." Kyu smirked.

"That's the spirit, Kyu-Haru." Doxx smiled from the cliff.

"Heh, well I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Von Bourg announced.

"The right way to defeat his Goddess would be to remove cards from his graveyard..." Kyu thought, drawing his card. "but I'll have to get the right card for that."

"Hmm, I see you don't have what you need. You'll just have to keep playing defense." Von Bourg smirked.

"Exactly." Kyu smiled. "I'll summon _Y Dragon Head_ in defense mode! (1600/1500) That ends my turn for now!"

"Heh, you're just wasting your time." Von Bourg said, drawing his next card. "Now! I activate this, _De-Fusion_!"

"Agh!" Kyu gasped.

"With this, I'll split your Seraphim Angel Guard back to its two fusion forms." Von Bourg smirked as the single shield wielding angel transformed into two monsters.

"Using that you've automatically allowed me to bring forth Seraphim_ Guardner_ (2000/1000) and _Seraphim Therapist_ (1000/1000) both in defense mode!" Kyu announced as a shield wielding angel and a praying angel appeared. "And they both gain three hundred defense points for each other angel-type monster on the field!"

Suddenly Seraphim Guarder's defense points rose to 2300 and Seraphim Therapist's to 1300. "Also, since I've just used a magic card, my Saint Goddess of The Tide gains one thousand more attack and defense points!" Von Bourg laughed as Saint Goddess of The Tide grew to 7000.

"This is going to be tough..." Kyu admitted.

"I'll end my turn now!" Von Bourg announced, with only one card left in his hand.

"My turn, draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his third card. "Now! I'll activate this card from my hand!"

Kyu whipped out the middle card in his hand, revealing it. "_Fusion Gate_!" Kyu announced as an extra slot slid out on his duel disk. Kyu slid in the card and automatically a dark swirl of clouds began to form in the sky. "With this field magic card, I can just remove monsters from play to summon a fusion monster."

"Heh, what makes you think fusion monsters will be your benefit?" Von Bourg smirked.

"Because I have the exact monster especially made to defeat your Lux God!" Kyu pointed.

"That would be?" Von Bourg said, waiting.

"I remove Seraphim Gunner and Seraphim Saber from my hand, so I can fuse them together to form _Seraphim Rampart Gunner_! (2500/1300)" Kyu announced as the cannon wielding angel materialized to the field. "That's not all! I'll thus activate the effect of my Fusion Gate once more! Fusing back Seraphim Guardner and Seraphim Therapist into _Seraphim Angel Guard_! (300/3500)"

Kyu smiled as the two angels formed together, fusing into the angelic woman wielding a giant golden shield with wings expanding out.

"Alright... Here we go." Yukie said.

"And now!" Kyu said, pointing into the air. "I'll activate Fusion Gate for the third time! This time fusing Seraphim Rampart Gunner and Seraphim Angel Guard into..."

The two angels jumped into the air together, both forming into one solid angel. "_Seraphim Rampart Slayer_! (3500/3500)" Kyu announced as the final fusion summon unleashed a blanket of light.

The angel lowered itself, wielding a giant wide shield over its arm while holding a large cannon with wings expanding out from both sides.

"Wow! Beautiful!" Genesis and Sophia said in awe as the angelic woman had a glaring look on her face. Von Bourg's water nymph swirled about in its water bubble.

"That makes no difference. Your monster is not strong enough to defeat an ultimate lux god!" Von Bourg smirked.

"You're right, but then again my monster comes with a special effect!" Kyu smiled. "My Seraphim Rampart Slayer gains five hundred attack points for each Light-type monster removed from play!"

"Argh!" Von Bourg growled.

"It's such a wonderful strategy since that Fusion Gate allows me to remove monster cards from play to fuse monsters, instantly giving me a total of six Light monsters in my graveyard!" Kyu smiled as Seraphim Rampart Slayer grew to 6500.

"Heh, too bad my Saint Goddess of The Tide is five hundred points higher than your monster!" Von Bourg smirked.

"For now at least." Kyu smiled.

"Huh?" Von Bourg said.

"Activate trap!" Kyu announced, pointing down. "_Disappear_!"

"No!" Von Bourg growled.

"Once activated I can chose a card in you graveyard and remove it from play!" Kyu pointed. A Graceful Charity slid out of Von Bourg's graveyard, he growled, taking it and placing it into his pocket. "Since I chose a magic card, your Saint Goddess of The Tide loses one thousand attack points!"

Von Bourg snarled as his Goddess' attack strength reduced to 6000.

"And that's just enough to destroy your monster!" Kyu smiled. "Seraphim Rampart Slayer, attack and destroy his Saint Goddess of The Tide!"

"Heh, you think I wasn't prepared for this type of situation?" Von Bourg smirked, his worried expression turning into an evil sinister one.

"No! He's got a counter!" Yukie said, holding her hands to her chin.

"This can't be good." Quartz growled. "Kyu's wasted too many monsters for this Lux God!"

"Activate face down card, _Double Magic_!" Von Bourg announced. "By discarding two magic cards from my hand, to my graveyard, I can activate one magic card from my graveyard!"

"No!" Kyu growled, figuring which card it would be.

"And I chose _De-Fusion_!" Von Bourg announced, as the magic card materialized to the field. "Separating your Seraphim Rampart Slayer back to its two forms!"

Suddenly the single woman was engulfed into a dark whirl pool, but then two monsters emerged, Seraphim Rampart Gunner (1300/2500) and Seraphim Angel Guard (3500/300). Both were in defense mode.

"That's not all!" Von Bourg smiled. "During this process, I managed to place three more magic cards into my graveyard! Further increasing Saint Goddess of The Tides attack even more!"

Von Bourg laughed evilly as the water bubble which the water nymph swam in expanded, her attack points rising to 9000.

"There's no way he can defeat that monster!" Doxx growled.

"There's always a way! Kyu always finds away! This is no time to be resisting now!" Hide said, worried.

"Errr."Kyu growled, clenching his fist as Von Bourg laughed as the water nymph sort of smirked at Kyu, waving at him with her webbed fingers then swimming off.

"My turn ends..." Kyu said.

"Draw..." Von Bourg announced, smiling. Now with one card in his hand, Von Bourg had his strategy going on."Well Kyu-Haru? Do you think my Saint Goddess of The Tide is capable of defeating you just by itself? Or would you like a bigger challenge?"

"Let me guess. You've just drawn the next Lux God." Kyu smiled.

"Indeed I have." Von Bourg smirked. "I have..."

"No way!" Sophia gasped.

"He's already got his hands full with that thing! Cut him a break!" Genesis yelled.

"No matter what it is, I'll take it down!" Kyu said confidently. "Even if it means I have to face all three in one single turn!"

"I highly doubt whatever ounce of confidence you have. Your deck is weak, Kyu-Haru! And if you think raising your hopes will make things better, you're pathetically wrong!" Von Bourg laughed.

"How dare you insult my deck." Kyu growled. "Don't forget, I've already defeated you once!"

"That was nothing. Now I have all three Lux Gods, meaning that now nothing can stop me!" Von Bourg announced.

With that, Von Bourg laughed, knowing that such power he possesses won't be able to be defeated by Kyu. He wanted everything in the world, and if Kyu were to beat him, he knew his mission would come to a violent stop.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: As if I'm in trouble already, Von Bourg successfully summons the second Lux God, Saint Goddess of The Gale. I know these are just cards, but maybe, just maybe I can communicate with her. She seems to be fully controlled by Von Bourg, but I know deep inside, this god doesn't want to hurt me. After choosing me, I know she won't. Next chapter is Resisting The Gale! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand into 1 Fusion Monster.

**Seraphim Guardner**: Level 4 / 1000/2000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Seraphim Therapist**: Level 4 / 1000/1000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The ATK and DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field. During each of your Standby Phases you may Special Summon 1 Level 4 Monster Card from your hand, to the field. The summoned monster cannot attack during your Battle Phase.

**Seraphim Angel Guard**: Level 6 / 300/3500/ Light / Angel / Fusion / Desc: "Seraphim Guardner" + "Seraphim Therapist". When this card is attacked, you can sacrifice 1000 of this card's DEF to keep this card on the field after Damage Calculation. As long as this card remains in face-up Defense Position, your opponents monsters can only attack this card.

**Graceful Charity**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 3 cards from your deck, then discard 2 cards from your hand, to your Graveyard.

**Watapon**: Level 1 / 200/300/ Light / Angel / Desc: When this card is drawn outside of your Draw Phase, you can Special Summon it to the field.

**Fusion Gate**: Field Magic / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, "Fusion" is not needed to fuse monsters. Instead remove Fusion Material monsters from your hand or field, out of play to summon a Fusion Monster.

**Seraphim Rampart Gunner**: Level 7 / 2600/1300/ Light / Angel / Fusion / Desc: "Seraphim Gunner" + "Seraphim Saber". You can sacrifice 1 face-up Light-Type monster for this card to attack your opponent's Life Points directly. This effect can only be used once per turn.

**Seraphim Rampart Slayer**: Level 9 / 3500/3500/ Light / Angel / Fusion / Desc: "Seraphim Rampart Gunner" + "Seraphim Angel Guard". Increase the ATK of this card by 500 for every other Light-type monster removed from play. Each time this card gets attacked by your opponents monster, you can instantly place this card in Defense Mode before Damage Calculation. Each time this card destroys a monster as a result of Battle, you can Draw 1 card from your deck.

**Disappear**: TRAP / Desc: Remove 1 card from your opponent's Graveyard, out of play.

**DoubleMagic**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 2 Magic Cards from your hand, to your Graveyard to activate 1 Magic Card from your graveyard.


	78. Resisting The Gale, Part 2

**78. Resisting The Gale**

* * *

Von Bourg smiled, standing there with his Saint Goddess of The Tide which swam around its enlarged water bubble, its attack strength standing at 9000. Von Bourg also covered a face down card on the field which is still a mystery.

Kyu on the other hand had his Seraphim Angel Guard (3500/300) and Seraphim Rampart Gunner (1300/2500) on the field, both in defense mode, and with no other cards on his field or in his hand.

Both players life points haven't been touched so far in the duel and already tension was at its peak. "Now! Saint Goddess of The Tide! Destroy his Seraphim Rampart Gunner!" Von Bourg yelled out.

"Not so fast!" Kyu smiled. "I activate the effect of my Seraphim Angel Guard!"

Suddenly the angelic woman stood up, raising her shield up. The angelic wings expanded out, guarding Kyu's Seraphim Rampart Gunner.

"What?" Von Bourg said.

"As long as my Seraphim Angel Guard is on the field, you must ALWAYS attack it!" Kyu announced as the water nymph splashed into the air, sending a tidal wave toward Kyu's Seraphim Rampart Gunner. The wings that covered Kyu's angelic monster guided the tidal wave away, forcing Saint Goddess of The Tide to attack Kyu's Seraphim Angel Guard.

"Damn." Von Bourg smiled.

"And due to attacking my Seraphim Angel Guard, her effect activates, and by sacrificing one thousand of her attack points, she remains on the field!" Kyu explained as the angel's shield cracked a little, reducing her defense strength to 2500.

"Well then, I guess my turn ends." Von Bourg smiled.

Kyu drew his next card. Kyu said happily at the card he just drew. "What is Kyu going to do?" Yukie said, a little worried.

"He'll think of something. His only means of attack is to use his Seraphim Rampart Gunner, by sacrificing his Angel Guard, he'll be able to directly attack Von Bourg's life points." Doxx suggested.

"But then his means of defense are reduced." Quartz added as the wind blew sharply at them.

Kyu looked at his only card and smiled. "I'll set one card face down, then shift my Seraphim Rampart Gunner in attack mode!" Kyu announced as the angelic brute stood up, raising his large cannon-like arm, pointing it at Von Bourg.

"He's going to do it!" Doxx said, holding his fist up for victory.

"Now! Seraphim Rampart Gunner! Attack his Saint Goddess of The Tide now!" Kyu commanded, thrusting his fist forward.

"What is he doing!" Genesis yelled with madness.

"He's going to lose the freaking duel!" Sophia grunted.

"Heh, you must have a good reason to force your monster to attack the strongest monster on the field!" Von Bourg laughed. "Saint Goddess of The Tide, counter his attack!"

Kyu's angelic brute sent a shock wave with its large arm cannon while Von Bourg's water nymph swirled around, creating a water tornado which fired toward Kyu's angel.

"And now! I'll activate my quick play magic!" Kyu announced, pointing to the air. "Activate _Battle Fusion_!"

"Battle Fusion?" Hide said.

"Alright. This is a great card." Doxx smiled.

"What does it do?" Hide asked.

"Once activated, my Seraphim Rampart Gunner gains the same amount of attack points as your Saint Goddess of The Tide!" Kyu explained as Seraphim Rampart Gunner's attack strength rose to 11500.

"Wow! That's strong enough to take down Von Bourg's god!" Yukie said happily.

"No!" Von Bourg growled.

"Destroy his Lux God!" Kyu commanded as the angel's cannon blast burst through the water nymph's tornado.

"Your strategy is well planned, but I'm already ahead of your strategy!" Von Bourg announced. "Activate magic card, _Flux Absorption_!"

"What!" Kyu gasped as Von Bourg's only face down card flipped up.

"I can activate this card whenever your monster gains new attack points, I can then further increase my own monster's attack strength by the difference between our two monsters." Von Bourg smiled.

"That'll just make both our monsters equal in strength, meaning both monsters will be destroyed!" Kyu said as Saint Goddess of The Tide's attack strength rose to 11500.

"Don't think so." Von Bourg smiled. "Remember, it was a magic card I just activated, so once it hits my graveyard, my Saint Goddess of The Tide's attack points increase by one thousand!"

"Agh!" Kyu growled as Saint Goddess of The Tide's attack strength further increased to 12500.

"Now destroy his Seraphim Rampart Gunner!" Von Bourg demanded, pointing at Kyu's monster.

Suddenly the water nymph sent a stream of water, bashing through Kyu's monster and destroying it. Kyu was over come by water, unable to breathe as his life points reduced to 3000.

"Turn end." Kyu growled.

"Draw." Von Bourg announced, drawing his card. "With that the effect of my Flux Absorption deactivates, reducing my monster's attack to its original strength, but not all the way, thanks to the new magic card in my graveyard."

"Like it's a good thing." Kyu growled as the Saint Goddess of The Tide's attack strength reduced to 10000.

"I'll first set this card face down." Von Bourg announced as a face down hologram appeared next to him. "And now! Saint Goddess of The Gale, attack his Seraphim Angel Guard!"

Kyu growled. "Angel Guard! Defend!" Kyu called out as the water nymph unleashed a stream of water from its water bubble, trying to drown Kyu's angel.

The angel reacted, pushing her golden shield forward, causing her shield's wings to flap, diminishing the water and reducing her defense points to 1500.

"Kyu only has two more attacks that his Angel Guard can stand, if it's gone, this duel might as well be over." Violet growled. "Come on, do something already."

"My turn, draw!" Kyu announced.

"Better be something good, this duel is starting to get boring, Kyu-Haru." Von Bourg smiled.

"I've got something." Kyu said. "Now I activate this, _Pot of Greed_! Allowing me to draw two cards."

Kyu swiftly drew his next cards and smiled. "I'll then set two cards face down, my turn ends!" Kyu announced.

"Heh, what a waste, draw!" Von Bourg announced. "Now I'll be able to activate the magic card which has existed in my graveyard since the beginning of the duel!"

"What?" Kyu gasped.

"No way! He's planning way before Kyu can make a move!" Hide said in shock.

"And the magic card I chose is _Raise Dead_!" Von Bourg announced as a large mechanical capsule appeared, then began to open, revealing the magic card, Raise Dead, which immediately began to glow. "I'll activate Raise Dead to bring up _Seraphim Rampart Gunner_! (2500/1000)"

"Why would he summon one of Kyu's seraphim's?" Yukie wondered.

"Now! Reveal counter trap!" Von Bourg announced, pointing to his left, his face down card immediately rose up. "_Fusion Elimination_!"

"What's that!" Kyu gasped.

"This card can be activated when a player summons a fusion monster. When this card is activated I can destroy the fusion monster and summon back the fusion material monsters back onto my side of the field!" Von Bourg explained as the angel reverted into the two angelic warriors. "I've brought _Seraphim Saber_ (1600/1500) and _Seraphim Gunner_ (1800/1200) to my field!"

"He's going to summon the next Lux God." Quartz growled, everyone else looked in shock.

"I would love to summon the next Lux God, but what kind of person would I be if I let Saint Goddess of The Tide to not get into any of the action?" Von Bourg chuckled. "I'll then activate another, _Magic Capsule_!"

"Another one!" Kyu gasped.

"Yup." Von Bourg smiled deviously. "Thanks to the effect of my Graceful Charity's I was able to discard those cards easily."

"It's all apart of his plans." Violet growled.

"So now! I use my second Magic Capsule to activate my _Raise Dead_!" Von Bourg announced as the same mechanical capsule rose to the field, unleashing the glowing magic card. "I'll Raise Dead to bring back _Watapon_! (200/300)"

The white puffy creature formed onto the field, chirping cutely as Von Bourg laughed sinisterly. "And now!" Von Bourg hollered pointing into the air.

Kyu gulped, feeling a heavy wind pick up as a sandstorm rose. "Here it comes!" Doxx growled as everyone shielded themselves from the flying sands.

"I sacrifice Seraphim Gunner, Seraphim Saber, and Watapon to summon my Lux God! _Saint Goddess of The Gale_! (4000/4000)" Von Bourg hollered as the sand storm grew larger, unleashing green tinted winds everywhere.

The sand broke loose, revealing the goddess, settling down next to Saint Goddess of The Tide. "This is it, Kyu-Haru. You were hardly able to stand up against one Lux God, but let's see how you manage with two." Von Bourg smirked.

"I can take it!" Kyu growled, looking up at the Saint Goddess of The Gale. The goddess looked down at him, her emotionless expressions didn't surpass him that she did not want to harm Kyu at all.

"I don't know how you managed to take away The Saint Goddess of The Gale from me, but I have it now and you can't protect yourself!" Von Bourg laughed. "Of course her special effect is activated, giving every other monster on my field a boost of one thousand attack points!"

Suddenly sparkling rain came down on Saint Goddess of The Tide's water bubble, causing it to grow, increasing her attack strength to 11000.

"Your Seraphim Angel Guard can only survive for two more attacks, which is exactly what I have right now! Now! Saint Goddess of The Tide, attack his Seraphim Angel Guard!" Von Bourg hollered, pointing.

The water nymph swirled around in her water bubble, causing a water stream to break forward, clashing into the angel.

The angel fought back the water. "Activate Seraphim Angel Guards effect!" Kyu announced, pointing. The water was guarded, but leaving a giant crack in the angel's shield, the wings began to lose feathers and pieces of the shield began to break loose. Von Bourg laughed as Seraphim Angel Guards defense points reduced to 500.

With Kyu's life points at a high 3000 and Von Bourg's still at 4000, it felt like this duel would never end. Kyu growled, knowing the Saint Goddess of The Gale really did not want to put harm on Kyu.

"Now! Saint Goddess of The Gale! Destroy his Seraphim Angel Guard!" Von Bourg roared.

The goddess held her hands forward, ready for attack, but took a pause. Von Bourg waited as the goddess looked on in her emotionless stare.

"Either her attack takes a while or she's not acting at all." Hide wondered.

"Can't you see it?" Marika snapped. "She doesn't want to attack Kyu-Haru at all."

"What? No way, this is just a card." Doxx said.

"You may think its a card, but it represents a god. How can you not think it has feelings?" Marika scowled.

"Well for one, it's a card, MADE OF PAPER." Doxx said.

"Attack NOW!" Von Bourg roared, pointing. The goddess acted, unleashing a wave of wind which bashed into the angel, with only five hundred defense points, her effect couldn't be activated and was instantly destroyed.

Von Bourg laughed as Kyu looked up at Saint Goddess of The Gale. "I... Know what you're thinking." Kyu thought, looking up at the Lux God.

"Honestly, what do you think you can accomplish. You had a fighting chance against Dameon mainly because you had your own god card, but now you have none." Von Bourg laughed.

"I take it your turn is over then." Kyu said, drawing his next card.

"Your a foolish boy. You obviously don't know what it's like to have such great power!" Von Bourg growled.

"I do, and I know I'll never be like you." Kyu growled, looking at his drawn card. "I'll activate this, _Treasure of Heaven_! Forcing both of us to draw until we each have six cards!"

Both quickly drew their six cards and Kyu smiled. "Now! I reveal my two trap cards!" He announced, pointing his hand forward as his two face down cards flipped up. "_Ultimate Offering_ and _Return From The Different Dimension_!"

"What?" Von Bourg growled.

"By sacrificing half of my life points (LP: 1500) I'll be able to special summon all monsters that have been removed from play! So I bring forth _Seraphim Guardner_ (2000/1000) and _Seraphim Therapist_ (1000/1000) both to the field in defense mode!"

"Wow." Hide said, impressed by such a play.

"Now! I sacrifice Seraphim Guardner so I can summon _Volstead_to the field! (2300/1200)" Kyu announced as the defending angel vanished, replaced with a black armored horse with electricity streaming off of it. "I'll then activate this from my hand, _Emergency Provisions_!"

"Heh." Von Bourg smirked.

"I'll use it to sacrifice my field magic card, Fusion Gate, and my Ultimate Offering!" Kyu announced. "But since I'm planning to get rid of my Ultimate Offering, I'll use it's effect as a chain!"

"What? Can he do that?" Yukie asked, Violet nodded.

"I can sacrifice five hundred life points to normal summon an extra monster from my hand!" Kyu said, taking the next three cards in his hand. "So now! I bring forth _X Head Cannon_ (1800/1500), _Y Dragon Head_ (1500/1600), and _Z Metal Caterpillar_! (1500/1300) All in defense mode!"

The three machines all materialized to the field, Kyu noticed his life points were now about to hit zero. "Now! Activate, Emergency Provisions!" Kyu commanded, pointing at the magic card. Suddenly Kyu's trap card dissolved away, and his field magic card slot popped up. Kyu took the two cards, sliding them into his graveyard, and increasing his life points to 2000.

"Smooth move." Von Bourg smirked.

"I'm not finished yet!" Kyu growled, taking the last card in his hand. "I'll activate my final card, _Pot of Greed_! Allowing me to draw two additional cards!"

Kyu swiftly drew his two cards. "I'll end my turn by playing this other field magic card, _X-Y-Z Continuum_!" Kyu announced as his field magic card slot popped up again. Kyu slid the card into it, causing an electrical storm to swirl about in the sky. "As long as my field magic card is in play, you can destroy my X Y Z monsters through battle!"

"Heh, once again you manage to raise your defenses. But this duel won't be long." Von Bourg smirked.

"My turn ends." Kyu announced, throwing his hand down.

"Draw." Von Bourg announced, drawing his next card. "Activate magic card, _Cyclone_!"

"No!" Hide and Yukie gasped.

"All that work to put up a strong defense, to only be destroyed with a simple magic card." Quartz growled.

"Don't be too sure." Violet mentioned.

"With this I chose to destroy your X-Y-Z Continuum!" Von Bourg, pointed. Suddenly the sky reverted back to normal. It seemed Kyu's face was emotionless.

"And due to the effect of Saint Goddess of The Tide, she gains a thousand more attack points for the new magic card in my graveyard!" Von Bourg smiled as the water nymph's attack strength rose to 12000.

"I would destroy you now, but what fun is it if I don't get to see you suffer." Von Bourg laughed. "Saint Goddess of The Gale! Destroy his Volstead now!"

The goddess held her hands forward, ready to attack, but didn't move. Kyu and the others realized that she was resisting Von Bourg's commands again.

Kyu looked up at the goddess, then slowly nodded. A giant blast of wind emerged from between the goddess' hands, causing the horse to fly into the air, exploding into digital pieces. Kyu watched as his life points dropped to 300.

"Now! Destroy his X Head Cannon, Saint Goddess of The Tide!" Von Bourg commanded.

"Wait just a second!" Kyu alerted. "You forget about the effect of my Volstead! When destroyed by battle, I can activate a magic card from either my graveyard, or your own!"

"No way! That's what he's been planning!" Hide said with shock and happiness.

"Alright! Time to take down a god!" Yukie cheered.

"No!" Von Bourg growled.

"I knew you'd be one step ahead of me, that's why I've been planning to be two steps ahead." Kyu smiled. "The magic card I chose is my _Battle Fusion_!"

Suddenly the magic card rose to the field and began to glow. "I can activate Battle Fusion when it is Battle Phase, so now my X Head Cannon's attack strength increases, topping your Lux God!"

Suddenly X Head Cannon began to charge up, increasing its attack strength to 13800. "Battle!" Kyu roared as the water nymph emerged from her water bubble, charging full speed toward his X Head Cannon.

Both machine and god clashed, each fighting each other off until Kyu's X Head Cannon punched back Von Bourg's water nymph, throwing her to the ground and destroying it.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered from above the cliff.

"You're one less of a god now!" Kyu pointed.

Von Bourg growled. "You may have destroyed my Saint Goddess of The Tide, but by destroying her you've activated her special ability." Von Bourg growled as his life points reduced to 2200.

"What!" Kyu gasped.

"Just take a look." Von Bourg smiled. He pointed into the air, revealing the large water bubble which the Saint Goddess of The Tide had been hiding it. "When destroyed, she leaves back the _Water Tide Shield_ (12000/0) which defense points increase to the equal amount of attack points my Saint Goddess of The Tide had."

"No way!" Yukie gasped.

"He'll probably use it as a sacrifice for the last Lux God." Doxx growled.

"My turn isn't over either." Von Bourg smiled.

"I thought so." Kyu growled.

"Thanks to your Treasure of Heaven, I have now been able to draw the last Lux God! And also, the needs to summon it!" Von Bourg smiled, taking the next card from his hand. "You've been a good sport through out this duel, but win or lose, whatever happens I will prevail!"

"Hmph, how will you win if you only have two lux gods on your side?" Kyu smirked.

"What?" Von Bourg said.

"Ever since you summoned Saint Goddess of The Gale, I could see in her eyes that she did not want to attack me. She chose me! She chose to fight against the side of good, not on your side!" Kyu yelled.

"Impossible! This Lux God is mine!" Von Bourg growled. "And if she does want to disobey me, I can easily get rid of her." Von Bourg growled. "I'll activate this, _Double Magic_!"

"No!" Kyu, and the others gasped as the magic card rose to the field.

"And by discarding two magic cards to my graveyard, I'll activate _Raise Dead_ from my graveyard!" Von Bourg roared as the magic card rose up, starting to glow. "And use it to bring forth _Watapon_! (200/300)"

"He has three full monsters to sacrifice! He's going to summon the last Lux God!" Yukie said in a shrilled voice.

"And now! I sacrifice Watapon, Water Tide Shield, and Saint Goddess of The Gale in order to summon the last, and final Lux God!" Von Bourg roared as the day suddenly vanished into night.

"What happened!" Marika panicked, looking around as the stars glittered brightly.

The ocean stood behind Von Bourg, waves thrashing wildly. "I've summoned the mother of all gods!" Von Bourg laughed as the sun began to rise behind the ocean in the distance.

"The sun!" Kyu gasped.

"Yes." Von Bourg smirked. Suddenly the sun burst with flames, circling the world with flames as a woman's eyes opened within the sun, then revealing a toned feminine body surrounded by fire, she wore a long orange gown and had flaming hair. "I've summoned _Divine Mistress of The Sun_! (0/0)"

Von Bourg's sinister laugh filled the silent which had been brought down on the small island as the gigantic sun looked down at them enticingly.

"The last Lux God..." Kyu growled.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: This is it! This match will decipher the world's demise! And I'm about to end this chaos! Von Bourg has been my sworn enemy ever since he set a foot on this island! I will not take any chances, I need to win! Divine Mistress of The Sun comes with a devastating effect, one that seems impossible to break. But I'm way over confident I can take it down! As the goddess grows strong, I take my next fusion of XYZ monsters, time to fork out the Perfect XYZ Dragon Cannon! Next chapter is Final Showdown, Kyu VS The Sun! See you there!

**CARDS PLAYED**

* * *

**Battle Fusion**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated during Battle Phase. The ATK of one of you face-up Monsters increases by the same ATK strength as one of your Opponent's face-up monsters for the remainder of the turn.

**Flux Absorption**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: When your opponent's monster gains ATK or DEF through a card effect, increase one of your face-up monsters by the difference between your opponent's monsters ATK or DEF and your own monster's ATK.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.

**Magic Capsule**: MAGIC / Desc: Five turns after this card has been sent to the Graveyard, you can take 1 card from your Graveyard and add it to your hand.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position

**Fusion Elimination**: COUNTER TRAP / Desc: When a player summons a Fusion Monster to the field, the player's Fusion Monster is instantly destroyed and the Fusion Material Monsters are immediately Special Summoned to the player's field in face-up Defense Mode.

**Seraphim Saber**: Level 4 / 1600/1500/ Light / Angel / Desc: The ATK of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Seraphim Gunner**: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ The Attack points of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Watapon**: Level 1 / 200/300/ Light / Angel / Desc: When this card is drawn outside of your Draw Phase, you can Special Summon it to the field.

**Treasure of Heaven**: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must draw from their decks until they have 6 cards.

**Return From The Different Dimension**: TRAP / Desc: Sacrifice half of your Life Points to Special Summon as many of your Monsters that have been removed from play as you are able to. During the End Phase, remove all Monsters from the game that were Special Summoned by this card's effect.

**Ultimate Offering**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: During your Main Phases, you can Summon Monster Cards from your hand, to the field by sacrifice 500 Life Points for each Normal Summon or Set

**Seraphim Guardner**: Level 4 / 1000/2000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Seraphim Therapist**: Level 4 / 1000/1000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The ATK and DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field. During each of your Standby Phases you may Special Summon 1 Level 4 Monster Card from your hand, to the field. The summoned monster cannot attack during your Battle Phase.

**Volstead**: Level 6 / 2300/1200/ Dark / Beast / Desc: When this card engages in battle, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, return 1 Magic Card from you or your opponent's Graveyard, to your hand.

**Emergency Provisions**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Send Magic or Trap cards on your side of the field, to the Graveyard to increase your Life Points by 1000 per card. This card is excluded.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Z Metal Caterpillar**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon head", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 600. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**X-Y-Z Continuum**: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the field any face-up "X Head Cannon", "Y Dragon Head", or "Z Metal Caterpillar" cannot be destroyed by Battle.

**Cyclone**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Destroy one Magic or Trap card on the field.

**Double Magic**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 2 Magic Cards from your hand, to your Graveyard to activate 1 Magic Card from your graveyard.


	79. Final Showdown, Kyu VS The Sun, Part 3

**79. Final Showdown, Kyu VS The Sun**

* * *

Kyu growled, looking up as the sun faced his ways, ready for a take down. Von Bourg laughed sinisterly, his Divine Mistress of The Sun may have zero attack and defense points, but Kyu knew full and well it probably came with a destructive effect.

Kyu's life points stood at 300 while Von Bourg's at 2200. Kyu had only his X Y and Z monsters on the field, all facing in attack mode while Von Bourg's mysterious Divine Mistress of The Sun remained at zero stats.

"Tell me, Kyu-Haru, what do you think of this fantastic monster?" Von Bourg chuckled.

"Honestly, it's another monster to take down. Which I will do!" Kyu smiled.

"Very well, if you think you're so confident. Then I'll activate my lux god's destructive effect!" Von Bourg hollered as the woman's eyes narrowed evilly. "First up, my Divine Mistress gains one thousand attack points for every Divine God in both our graveyards! That's just a boost of two thousand attack points!"

The sun began to glow, increasing her attack strength to 2000. "And then it gains attack and defense points equal to the total amount of the monsters I sacrificed for it!" Von Bourg smiled.

Suddenly the Divine Mistress of The Sun's defense points rose to 16300, then its attack strength rising to 6200. "Agh! It's just going to keep getting stronger, I bet." Hide growled.

"Now! I'll activate its second ability! During every turn I can sacrifice my own life points in order to increase my own Divine Mistress by the same amount of life points I sacrifice!" Von Bourg roared. "I'll sacrifice all but one hundred!"

"Heh." Quartz smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Yukie asked.

"If I know Kyu any better, he has a plan to get out of this monster's attack, and when Von Bourg has only one hundred life points left, Kyu will have the advantage since Von Bourg is foolishly sacrificing a lot of his life pointd" Quartz explained.

Kyu growled at the fact that Von Bourg's life points reduced to 100. "You plan to sacrifice your life points in order to gain strength." He growled. "You're only putting yourself in a bad situation."

"Why must it be a bad situation, you've left your X Y and Z monsters in attack mode, and my monster's attack strength surpasses your monsters puny attack points!" Von Bourg laughed.

"Why don't you attack and find out." Kyu smiled.

"Very well then! This shall be your end! Divine Mistress of The Sun, destroy his X Head Cannon!" Von Bourg hollered, pointing at Kyu's only attack positioned monster.

"Reveal trap card!" Kyu announced, pointing toward his one face down card. "_Defense Target_!"

"Damn." Von Bourg growled.

"As long as I have this card up on the field, you must attack my defensive monsters before you can get to my attack positioned monsters!" Kyu hollered as the Divine Mistress blasted a large flaming meteor toward Kyu's X Head Cannon. But suddenly the trap card sent out a wave, directing it toward Kyu's Z Metal Caterpillar, destroying it.

"Very well then." Von Bourg growled. "But that just now activates my Divine Mistress of The Sun's effect! And for every monster she destroys, I gain an additional one thousand life points!"

Von Bourg laughed evilly as a the sun flashed, instantly increasing Von Bourg's life points to 1100. "No way! He can just keep knocking out Kyu's monsters and increasing his life points!" Yukie gasped.

"And I'll know exactly what to do with my new addition of life points! I'll sacrifice my thousand life points to increase the attack of my sun mistress!" Von Bourg laughed as the sun began to glow, increasing her attack strength to 7200.

Kyu growled, but knowing that he can't back down now. "How does it feel to know your resisting your impending doom?" Von Bourg smirked.

"Von Bourg! For most of the year you've been harassing us. Sending your goons to do your dirty job, and trying to make our life a living hell. But now I understand, you're a coward!" Kyu growled. "Your a coward because you couldn't fight your own battles until now. So tell me, how does it feel to know that my impending doom will be your last stand?"

"What do you mean?" Von Bourg growled.

"I know that I can't possible defeat such a god, but I'll make what I can happen. But not for your honor. I'm doing this to save Miyabe!" Kyu growled. "You've stolen life, and gave it back, but under the control of an evil demon."

"Boy, you're talking..." Von Bourg went on.

"That's what I have to do. I need to protect the life which you stolen, and by doing that I need to reach out to the person who you are controlling!" Kyu growled. "Come on, Miyabe, please tell me you're still alive!"

Suddenly Von Bourg felt a sharp pain in his head. "AGH! No... You stay back!" Von Bourg growled, grasping his forehead.

"What... Is he doing?" Doxx said.

"Miyabe?" Marika said, curious.

"Kyu-Haru..." Miyabe's voice responded. "I can't hold him back..."

"Try! Fight him off!" Kyu growled.

Suddenly Miyabe's innocent eyes transformed into piercing eyes. "You stay back, I control you now!" Von Bourg growled.

"Brother!" Marika gasped, holding her finger to her mouth.

"How can you not have any guilt to what you are doing." Kyu growled, clenching his fists.

"Heh, you would do the same thing if you were offered immortal life!" Von Bourg laughed.

"You're screwing with the natural order of life. By giving yourself immortal life, you've lost all humanity!" Kyu growled, drawing his next card. "I'll activate this, _Greedy Reactivation_!"

"What's that?" Von Bourg smirked.

"I can activate this card when I have Pot of Greed in my graveyard! It allows me to remove it from play and draw two additional cards!" Kyu announced as his magic card slid out of his graveyard. Kyu took the card, placing it into his coat pocket then drawing two more cards.

"Well this is it, Von Bourg." Kyu smiled.

"What do you mean?" Von Bourg growled.

"I mean that this is your downfall!" Kyu growled.

"Heh, you think you can beat me with two measly cards?" Von Bourg laughed.

"Sure enough two whole cards can make a huge difference in this type of game. But my intentions are not to win, just to show you my true strength!" Kyu smiled. "Now! I activate this, _Level Densing_!"

"What's that?" Hide said, confused.

"With this, I can sacrifice monsters on my side of the field to special summon a monster whose total level equals the ones I sacrificed!" Kyu explained. "So I sacrifice my X Head Cannon and Y Dragon Head in order to bring back _Volstead_! (2300/1200)"

"Err, that wretched beast." Von Bourg growled as the black armored horse rose to the field, causing electrical surges through out the field.

"That's not all! I'll now sacrifice my Volstead in order to bring forth _KC Catapult Cannon_! (0/0)" Kyu announced as the horse vanished in a whirl of smoke, causing a giant controllable cannon.

"Heh, you sacrifice a strong monster in order to summon a weaker one, how pathetic." Von Bourg smirked.

"Don't forget the effect of my Volstead! Once sent to the graveyard, I can bring back a card from both our graveyards!" Kyu explained. "And I chose my own Treasure of Heaven!"

"Great, a boost of my hand will do away with you." Von Bourg smirked.

"You know, all you've been is talk, I'll be glad to finally defeat you." Kyu smiled. "Now! I activate _Treasure of Heaven_! Allowing us both to draw until we each have six cards!"

Both players drew until their hands were filled with fresh new cards. Kyu smiled with excitement as he reviewed his cards in his mind.

"Wonder what he's planning..." Yukie said as everyone else remained silent.

"I'll activate _Revelation of Resurrection_!" Kyu announced as his magic card flipped up to the field. "Every time a card goes from our graveyards or removed from play pile, to our hands or field, I gain five hundred life points!"

Von Bourg just stood there, unphased by Kyu's magic card.

"Now! I'll activate this, _Updated Factory of Mass Production_!" Kyu announced, flashing the card to Von Bourg. "Once activated, I'll be able to return two level four or lower monsters from my graveyard, back to my hand!"

"Go ahead then." Von Bourg said simply.

"Alright then, I'll chose to bring back my X Head Cannon and Y Dragon Head." Kyu said simply as the two cards slid out of his graveyard. He took them, adding them to his hand. "And because I returned those two cards to my hand, I gain one thousand life points!"

Suddenly Kyu's Revelation of Resurrection began to glow. A shining light came down on Kyu, increasing his life points to 1300.

"Now! I'll activate this other magic card, _Bond Of Brothers_!" Kyu announced, flashing the card. "By sacrificing one thousand life points (LP: 300), I'll be able to summon two monsters of the same type!"

"Go ahead then, dish out your useless X Y Z monsters, see if I give a damn." Von Bourg said. "Honestly, every time I have seen you duel, I've seen you dish out those monsters every time. It's always the same old tactic."

"Trust, I'm sure you'll enjoy this tactic once I kick your butt with it!" Kyu pointed. "Now! I'll bring forth _Y Dragon Head_ (1500/1600), and _X Head Cannon_ (1800/1500) both to the field!"

The two machines materialized to the field, both ready for battle. "And now!" Kyu growled, taking the fourth card in his hand. "I'll activate my own _Raise Dead_ so I can bring back _Z Metal Caterpillar_! (1500/1300)"

The three machines were now on the field, all ready for their dramatic fusion. "Here we go..." Von Bourg smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Now! Fuse! X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar!" Kyu commanded, pointing his hand as the three machines flew into the air, combining together, forming on large tank-like machine. "Go! _XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)"

"Kyu, your favorite monster better be your lucky one." Quartz growled. "If you lose, it's not only your head, but its ours that'll be cut off!"

Kyu heard Quartz's encouraging words and turned to face them. And with his serious expression, he gave a thumbs up. Quartz nearly fell over.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Kyu announced.

"It's about time." Von Bourg growled. "Now then. I have more ways to defeat you, but what kind of evil ruler would I be not to use my very own Lux God?"

Yukie and Hide both gulped, fearing that Kyu might not make it this turn. "NOW! Divine Mistress of The Sun! Destroy his XYZ Dragon Cannon now!" Von Bourg roared, but then burst out into laughter. "There is no possible way you can get out of this attack now! Your doomed!"

"There's always a way!" Kyu smiled happily as the sun blasted a meteor rain down toward Kyu's monster. "Activate face down card, _De-Fusion_!"

"Damn!" Von Bourg growled.

"With this card, I can put back XYZ Dragon Cannon back to my deck in order to bring forth my three X Y and Z monsters!" Kyu explained as the one machine fell apart into the three monsters that were used to create it. "Although I just gave up on a strong monster, I can still negate your attack."

"Whoa..." Hide sighed with relief.

"Heh, you're just lucky. You can't honestly defeat such a god anyway." Von Bourg smirked.

"I'm more than lucky!" Kyu smiled. "Remember, I still have my Revelation of Resurrection, and since I just returned three monsters back to the field, I gain fifteen hundred life points!"

Von Bourg growled as Kyu's life points rose to 2800. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn! This will assure me that you won't win at all!" Von Bourg announced.

"My turn, draw!" Kyu smiled, looking at his brand new card. "Now! I'll activate KC Catapult Cannon's special ability! Equipping it to my X Head Cannon!"

"No way!" Violet gasped.

"What?" Yukie asked.

"I figured out what Kyu is preparing." Violet said. "He's preparing an ultimate fusion!"

"Ultimate Fusion?" Doxx said, also confused.

"Now! I'll activate my second _Bond of Brothers_!" Kyu announced, flashing the card to Von Bourg. Kyu, with a sneer took the next two cards in his hand. "By sacrificing one thousand life points (LP: 1800) I'm able to summon two monsters of the same type!"

"I see it now! I know his plan!" Hide said with excitement.

"Now! I'll bring forth _KC Dragon Nails_ (0/0) and _KC Tank Missiles_ (0/0) to the field!" Kyu announced as a set of wing flaps and missiles appeared to the field. "And I'll equip KC Dragon Nails to my Y Dragon Head and KC Tank Missiles to my Z Metal Caterpillar!"

Instantly, the two machines joined together with Kyu's mechanical dragon and tank. "Now that I have all three of my X Y Z monsters fully equipped I can begin my ultimate fusion!" Kyu growled, holding a fist up.

"What do you mean!" Von Bourg growled.

"Now! X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar! Combine!" Kyu roared as the three sets of equipped machines launched into the air. Their added bodies of metal equipment began to shine, transforming into a golden mechanical armor. The three machines formed into XYZ Dragon Cannon, but then the golden armor began to attach itself, forming into one giant golden armored machine with a large golden cannon upon its shoulders. "Go! _Perfect XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (4000/4500)"

"Perfect?" Hide gasped.

"XYZ Dragon Cannon?" Yukie finished.

"Heh, so you decided to summon a souped up version of your XYZ Dragon Cannon, it doesn't make any difference since that my lux god is ultimately stronger than your pitiful machine!" Von Bourg smirked.

"I've summoned the exact monster in which to end this duel, Von Bourg!" Kyu growled. "And I hope to the Lux Gods that once I defeat you, you and your evil spirit will be banned from this world!"

Suddenly a shining light began to bear out of Von Bourg's graveyard holster. "What's happening!" Von Bourg growled.

"I can feel the presence of the Lux Gods! They do not wish to fight on your side anymore!" Kyu roared, throwing his fist out. "Perfect XYZ Dragon Cannon! Attack his Divine Mistress of The Sun now!"

Suddenly the giant cannon on the machine began to charge, a deepening white glow began to disburse from the barrel of the cannon.

"Your machine is too weak to be able to destroy my own god!" Von Bourg said, panicking from the lux gods disobeying him and the fact that Kyu is seeming more confident than ever.

"My Perfect XYZ Dragon Cannon comes with a effective effect! By sacrificing a magic card on my field, I'll be able to activate one magic card from my graveyard!" Kyu said. "So now! I sacrifice Revelation of Resurrection in order to activate, _Battle Fusion_!"

"Battle Fusion!" Von Bourg gasped.

"Yes! And now! That means my Perfect XYZ Dragon Cannon gains attack points equal to the total amount of attack strength your god has!" Kyu pointed as the machine's attack strength rose to 103000.

"Yeah! That's more than enough to finish this god!" Hide said.

"And win this duel." Doxx said with satisfaction.

"Now! Attack!" Kyu roared as a deafening white charge blasted from the gold cannon. The blast streamed up into the sky, passing through the sky and toward the sun where the god's eyes widened with shock as the on coming blast struck her.

There was a large explosion in the sky and the sky darkened as the sun returned to normal, setting into the ocean. Von Bourg screamed in fear as his life points reduced to 0, causing the holograms to shut off.

Von Bourg fell to his knees, seeing his body change. Kyu smiled. "Without the Lux Gods or shadow magic to power you, you're just a wandering spirit now." He said watching as what little remained on Miyabe's body vanished.

Miyabe fell to the side while Marika jumped down the cliff to aide her fallen brother. "Brother!" She said, eyes filled with happy tears and she helped him up. He was weakened by the adrenalin he and Von Bourg went through, but he was alive and well.

The duel disk's graveyard holster which was attached to Miyabe's arm began to glow, relinquishing the three Lux Gods which floated into Kyu's hands.

The group came down to see Kyu who had finally been able to stop Von Bourg permanently. "Wow... You did it." Violet said, surprised.

"UGH! MY GOD!" Kyu said loudly, holding his back and stretching backwards. "it's FINALLY over!"

Hide laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get a nice big break from this." He said happily, slapping him on the back.

"I'll take those." Seto Kaiba's voice abruptly said, snatching the three lux gods from Kyu's hand. "I will find a new safe place for these, as for the rest of you, get back to your dorms. It's almost past curfew and just because this incident happens doesn't mean you're free from classes tomorrow."

Kyu couldn't believe it. Of all the crap he's been through Kaiba didn't even thank him, nor give him a nice look. "What a jerk!" Quartz smirked. "But of course all I want to do now is get on with my life."

"Same here." Kyu said happily, helping Marika help Miyabe stand. "Now let's get Miyabe to the medical ward."

Marika looked away, blushing, but then looked back. "Thanks... Kyu." She said. "For all your help that is."

"Hey! No biggie." Kyu said happily as they headed up a small flight of stairs which lead back to the land.

The sun finally set, letting the night overwhelm the sky as the group headed back toward the school.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: Alright! That's it! Ever since the duel between me and Von Bourg ended, I've been up late at night lately, practicing for finals. So now I've completed the pre-test and what do you know, me, Hide, Doxx, and Quartz get exactly the same scores! Hide is particularly not happy about how I got that score, but heh! Who cares! So we planned a Four Way Battle Royale Duel! It's every man for them self as this duel commences and I'm planning to be number 1! Next chapter is Battle Royale, Battle To Be Number 1! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Defense Target**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent can only attack Defense Positioned monsters before there are any attacks on Attack Positioned monsters.

**Greedy Reactivation**: MAGIC / Desc: Remove 1 "Pot of Greed" from your Graveyard, out of play to draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Level Densing**: MAGIC / Desc: You can sacrifice monsters on your side of the field whose Levels equals a total amount of a Level of a chosen monster in your Graveyard, you can then Special Summon that chosen monster.

**Volstead**: Level 6 / 2300/1200/ Dark / Beast / Desc: When this card engages in battle, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, return 1 Magic Card from you or your opponent's Graveyard, to your hand.

**KC Catapult Cannon**: Level 6 / 0/0/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: This card can only be equipped to "X Head Cannon". Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 500. The equipped monster can continue it's Battle Phase as long as there is a monster on the field. When the equipped monster is destroyed due to battle, send this monster to the graveyard instead.

**Treasure of Heaven**: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must draw from their decks until they have 6 cards.

**Updated Factory of Mass Production**: MAGIC / Desc: Return up to 2 Level 4 or lower monsters from your Graveyard, to your hand.

**Revelation of Resurrection**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Each time a card goes from the players Graveyard or Removed From Play pile, to their Hand or Field, increase your Life Points by 500.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position

**Z Metal Caterpillar**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon head", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 600. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**XYZ Dragon Cannon**: Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" "Y Dragon Head" "Z Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.

**De-Fusion**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 face up Fusion Monster back to your Fusion Deck. Return all Fusion Material monsters back to the field which created that Fusion Monster.

**KC Dragon Nails**: Level 6 / 0/0/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: This card can only be equipped to "Y Dragon Head". Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 500. Each time the equipped monster deals Battle Damage, inflict 500 worth of damage to your opponent's life points. When the equipped monster is destroyed due to battle, send this monster to the graveyard instead.

**KC Tank Missiles**: Level 6 / 0/0/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: This card can only be equipped to "Z Metal Caterpillar". Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 500. You can Sacrifice this card, while equipped to a monster, to destroy 1 face-up monster on the field. When the equipped monster is destroyed due to battle, send this monster to the graveyard instead.

**Perfect XYZ Dragon Cannon**: Level 12 / 4000/4500/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" + "Y Dragon Head" + "Z Metal Caterpillar". This card can only be Fusion Summoned by removing the face-up Fusion Material Monsters on your field from play. The Fusion Material Monsters must be equipped with "KC Catapult Cannon", "KC Dragon Nails", and "KC Tank Missiles" in order to Special Summon this card. You can sacrifice 1 card from your hand or field to activate 1 or summon a card from your graveyard of the same type. When this card destroys a Defense Positioned monster due to Battle, you can deal damage equal to the difference between this card's ATK and the Defense Positioned monster's DEF.

**Battle Fusion**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated during Battle Phase. The ATK of one of you face-up Monsters increases by the same ATK strength as one of your Opponent's face-up monsters for the remainder of the turn.


	80. Battle To Be Number One! Part 1

**80. Battle Royale, Battle To Be Number One!**

* * *

Since the duel between Kyu and Von Bourg ended. Kaiba had found a new hiding place for the three legendary Lux Gods. Kyu and the others remained quiet for a couple days, knowing that with all the trouble, they had to study hard for their pre-test for the final exams which were due within two weeks. 

Kyu sat at his desk smiling with glee. "You seem oddly happy today..." Hide said.

"Hell yes I am!" Kyu said.

"Heh." Yukie smiled. "Last time I actually saw you, you looked really stressed about the test."

"Well today! We find out who really is the best because I know that I've passed!" Kyu said.

"What makes you so sure?" Quartz said from behind, Yukie, Hide, and Kyu turned around to see Quartz, smirking deviously with his arms crossed. "Ever since that little revelation I've had, I'm improved myself way over your level, Kyu-Haru."

Doxx laughed. "Don't be too sure guys, I personally think I'll top all of you." He said. "I've been studying all year for this test, piece of cake."

"Heh, what about you? Hide?" Kyu said anxiously.

"Eh, I think I did enough to pass." Hide said as Mimura entered the class.

"Settle down class!" Mimura instructed, opening his suit case with a pile of papers inside. "I have you tests and your results, here."

With that, Mimura pressed a button on his desk, causing a screen to light up in the front of the room, a list of students were listed with their scores. "Top scorers reside on top, while failures reside on the bottom. Those that fail, well, I'm pretty sure you need to study A LOT more." Mimura said.

Yukie's eyes opened wide to see her name as one of the top ten. "Yes! I passed hells yeah!" Yukie said.

"I passed too!" Hide said, looking at his name which was third on the list.

"Me too!" Kyu said with glee, looking at his name which was fourth on the list.

"SECOND!" Quartz growled with anger, standing up in the class room.

"FIRST!" Doxx said with excitement, also standing up. "Now now, I wouldn't want to brag... buu-uuut."

"Don't get too over excited, Doxx-san." Mimura said from his desk. "I've got your test scores to put up."

With that, Mimura pressed another button, the percentage of the test scores showed up. "Hey! I got a 89!" Yukie smiled.

Near the top, Kyu, Hide, Quartz, and Doxx's percentage appeared next to their names, all with a good clean 95. "NO WAY!" The four boys said in utter shock and disbelief.

"I find it hard to believe too, boys, but the test don't lie. I see no sign of cheating either." Mimura said.

Mimura laughed, then saw the four boys who were glaring at each other evilly. "Guys! Settle down!" Yukie said, trying to pull Hide and Kyu away from Doxx and Quartz.

After class, all four boys were still on each others backs. "I should have been number one! I've been studying for this test all year!" Doxx growled.

"Yeah, well my question is how can a lazy boy like Kyu-Haru be able to have passed in the first place!" Quartz said, glaring at Kyu.

Kyu sort of chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Well..." Kyu went on.

"OUT WITH IT!" Quartz and Doxx growled, fire burning in their eyes.

"Guys guys! Remember, this is just a test! We all worked hard on it. Fighting on a dumb title is really immature!" Hide said, defending Kyu.

"Ummm, I kind of looked at some answers from Hide's paper." Kyu said innocently, remembering back to when he made some gestures to secretly look at Hide's paper.

"WHAT!" Hide roared, facing Kyu. Hide tackled Kyu to the ground, sitting on his back while his hands were entwined in Kyu's hair, rubbing his face on the ground. "HOW DARE YOU COPY OFF OF ME! I WORKED HARD AND YOU STOLE MY WORK!"

Doxx and Quartz looked in shock as Yukie desperately tried to pull him off. Doxx and Quartz helped, holding back the raging Hide who desperately tried to go at him again.

Kyu sat on the ground, dazed by the attack with his face all rug burned. A while later after Hide calmed down, the five students sat together in the Obelisk Blue cafeteria.

"So how do we settle this?" Quartz asked.

"I got it..." Doxx said, snapping his fingers. "A four-way duel."

"Four-way duel?" Yukie asked.

"Yeah, it's almost like a tag team duel, but the four duelist are fighting everyone else." Hide explained.

"Ah! An excellent idea!" Yukie smiled. "You agree on this? Kyu?"

"Uh-huh..." Kyu said his voice muffled by a mask of bandages on his face.

Later during break, Doxx and Quartz waited outside, both glaring at each other. Suddenly Yukie came out, cheerfully. "Hey guys!" She said happily.

"Hey..." Doxx and Quartz said in a monotone expression.

"Oh come on!" Yukie grumbled. "Just because you all got equal scores doesn't mean you have to bite on each others backs for it."

"So where are we going to settle this?" Hide asked.

"There isn't no dueling fields made for four people." Kyu said.

"Then we'll settle it here." Quartz said.

"At the entrance area? Sounds good." Yukie smiled.

Everyone made space for the duel, making sure not to be close to anyone in case they wanted to attack them, physically.

"We'll decide who goes first, second, third, and last by the card at the bottom of our decks. Person with the card of the highest attack strength will go first, then as it goes down." Doxx explained, taking his deck out from his pocket. Hide, Quartz, and Kyu did the same. "And that card will not be able to be played for the entire duel."

"Here's mine!" Hide said, flashing his Rocket Warrior card. "Fifteen hundred, pretty high!"

"Not as high as mine!" Quartz smirked, flashing his Jack's Knight card. "Nineteen hundred!"

Kyu frowned, flashing his Kuriboh card. "Three hundred..." He said, Quartz sort of chuckled.

"Mine..." Doxx said, flashing his card. "Alcohol Dragon! A total of two thousand!"

"Agh! Doxx gets to go first!" Hide said.

"Yeah, but he can't use that card at all!" Kyu chuckled evilly.

"Now! We'll begin!" Doxx announced as all four boy's duel disks folded out.

"Duel!" All four said as their life points each rose to 4000.

"Draw!" Doxx announced, drawing his first card and smiling. "I'll first summon _Yeast Dragon_! In defense mode! (2100/0)"

Suddenly a foamy white dragon materialized to the field, arching its head down, guarding itself. "Oh no!" Yukie gasped.

"Heh, too bad you can't summon your all powerful Alcohol Dragon." Kyu pointed.

"Yeah? Well I'll be able to activate Yeast Dragon's special ability! Allowing me to special summon two more _Yeast Dragons_ (2x 2100/0) from my deck!" Doxx announced as two more foamy white dragons appeared, both guarding themselves. "Also! By their special effects, each gain four hundred defense points for each and every other Yeast Dragons on the field!"

Suddenly all three Yeast Dragon's defense points rose to 2900 each. "He's going to use those dragons as sacrifices, I bet." Kyu thought.

"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!" Doxx announced.

"Draw!" Quartz announced, drawing his first card of the duel. ''Doxx has the advantage now, if anything he'll plan to use those Yeast Dragons as a sacrifice for his lame Red Eyes..."

Quartz glanced at the smiling Doxx, growling. "I'll summon _Magnet Warrior_,_ Sigma Minus_ in defense mode! (1800/1500)" Quartz announced as a club wielding mechanical warrior appeared to the field, shielding itself with its arms. "I'll end my turn from here!"

"My turn, draw!" Hide announced. "I'll summon _Iron Knight, Gearfried_ in defense mode! (1600/1800)"

Suddenly the black armored warrior materialized to the field, shielding itself with his wide metal plated arm. Hide smirked. "Of course Doxx plans to use his Red Eyes, he's been making it handy to himself every often I saw him duel." Hide thought. "I'll then set one card face down and end my turn!"

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon a monster in defense mode!"

Suddenly a face down horizontal card materialized to the field. "Heh, Kyu-Haru is just begging to be attacked." Quartz smirked.

"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!" Kyu announced, smiling.

"Heh, you mock us, Kyu-Haru." Quartz laughed.

"No, it is me who will mock you all." Doxx smirked, drawing his next card.

"What?" Hide and Quartz.

"I'll sacrifice my two Yeast Dragons so I can summon this, _Tyrant Dragon_! (2900/2500)" Doxx announced as the large dragon materialized to the field behind Doxx.

"Whoa!" Quartz and Hide said, both surprised by Doxx's monster. Kyu didn't seem phased.

"As you all know, my Tyrant Dragon comes with a promising effect." Doxx smiled. "Now! Tyrant Dragon, attack and destroy Quartz's Magnet Warrior, Sigma Minus!"

"Yeah target me first why don't you." Quartz growled as the giant dragon unleashed a giant blaze, destroying Quartz's defending warrior.

"And by destroying a monster, it allows me another attack. But who to chose." Doxx smiled, rubbing his chin as he glanced at Hide and Kyu.

"The pressure's on, already." Quartz thought.

"If I attack Hide now, Kyu will reveal his defending monster and it might have a powerful effect. But if I attack Kyu's monster, that leaves Hide with his Iron Knight, Gearfried, and I bet anything he's ready to use his Remove Restraints, plus it also gives me the liability to activate Kyu's face down monster." Doxx thought, processing all this information in his mind.

"Doxx seems really into this..." Yukie thought.

"Now! Tyrant Dragon, destroy... Hide's Iron Knight, Gearfried!" Doxx commanded, pointing forward.

The dragon unleashed another blaze, melting Hide's warrior. Hide smiled. "You got me." Hide admitted.

"So he did have Remove Restraints. I bet his face down card will allow him to re summon his Iron Knight, Gearfried. We're going to have to go all out on Hide right now. If only the others knew." Doxx growled to himself.

"Phew, he didn't attack me." Kyu sighed, patting his chest.

"I'll end my turn." Doxx announced sternly.

"Draw!" Quartz announced, drawing his next card. "I'll summon _Magnet Warrior, Alpha Plus_! (1100/1200)"

Suddenly a red mechanical warrior appeared, wielding double edged swords. "Agh..." Hide thought.

"And I guess it's time for the first direct attack." Quartz smirked, facing Hide. "Magnet Warrior, Alpha Plus, attack Ryou Hide's life points directly!"

The warrior jumped into the air, slashing both swords together, sending out an x-shaped slash. Hide screamed as the blast hit him hard, reducing his life points to 2900.

"Excellent. I knew he'd be saving his trap card for later use." Quartz smirked. "I'll end my turn from here!"

"My turn, draw!" Hide announced, drawing his next card. "Now! Activate trap card, _Call of The Haunted_! Which I use to bring back my _Iron Knight_, _Gearfried_! (1800/1600)"

"Here we go." Kyu thought, feeling the tension come.

"I'll then activate this, _Remove Restraints_!" Hide announced, flashing the card.

"Knew it." Doxx smiled inside.

"I'll use it to sacrifice Iron Knight, Gearfried to bring out _Sword Master, Naked Gearfried_! (2600/2300)" Hide announced as Gearfried's armor exploded off, revealing the muscle bound warrior wielding a long blade. "I'll also activate this, _Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade_!"

"No." Doxx growled.

"By equipping my Phoenix Blade to my Sword Master, Naked Gearfried, he gains a total of three hundred attack points!" Hide explained as his warrior grew to 2900. "But also, when I equip my warrior with a equip card, he automatically allows me to select a monster to destroy, and I chose your Tyrant Dragon, Doxx!"

Doxx shielded himself while his dragon exploded, creating a smoke cloud which drifted away. Doxx growled, losing a really good monster.

"I knew you would do that." Doxx smiled. "That's why I've been prepared with this, activate magic card, Medieval_ Heart_!"

"Huh?" Hide said.

"This allows me to bring my Tyrant Dragon back to the field." Doxx explained. "But due to Tyrant Dragon's effect, whenever I special summon him from my graveyard, I have to sacrifice another dragon from my field. So I sacrifice my Yeast Dragon to bring back _Tyrant Dragon_! (2900/2300)"

The dragon materialized back to the field behind Doxx roaring loudly. "Hide's duel skills may be obvious but his way of dueling has increased so far this year." Doxx thought.

"Fine then." Hide smiled. "I'll end my turn from here!"

Everyone watched Kyu. "Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his card. "I'll summon _Seraphim Guardner_ in defense mode! (2000/1000)"

"Again he's just playing defense?" Quartz growled. "He must really think he's better than us."

"Turn end!" Kyu said happily.

"Draw!" Doxx growled. "Well Kyu-Haru, since everyone else has been on the spot, it's your turn. Tyrant Dragon! Destroy his face down monster now!"

The dragon roared, unleashing a blaze of fire which reigned down on Kyu's defense monster, revealing a mechanized hound.

"Alright! Finally you attacked my _Chamber Hound_! (1400/1700)" Kyu smiled.

"No!" Doxx growled, feeling foolish.

"When Chamber Hound is destroyed, it allows me to special summon a level six monster from my hand!" Kyu smirked, taking a card from his hand. "And I chose _Volstead_! (2300/1200)"

Suddenly a black armored horse materialized to the field, its mane flailing in the wind as it neighed loudly. "Err." Quartz growled.

"If destroyed, that Volstead will allow Kyu to use a magic card that we've previously used. But none of the ones we used will help him much." Hide thought. "Also, when attacked, Kyu will be able to use a trap card directly from his hand..."

"I'm allowed one more free attack! And I chose you, Quarzt! Tyrant Dragon, attack and destroy his Magnet Warrior, Alpha Plus!" Doxx commanded.

"You don't realize the effect of my Magnet Warrior." Quartz smirked. "I activate its effect, which allows me to target one monster on the field and transform it into a Minus Monster!"

"There's no use for that." Doxx smiled.

"Oh yes there is." Quartz smirked. "I chose Kyu-Haru's Volstead to become a Minus Monster!"

"What! Me!" Kyu said in worry as Quartz pointed at him. Kyu's Volstead began to let off a electricity.

"And now! Reveal magic card, _Magnet Force Plus_!" Quartz announced.

"What!" Doxx gasped as Quartz's face down card flipped up.

"When activate the monster I select becomes a Plus Monster as long as it remains on the field!" Quartz smirked. "And I chose your Tyrant Dragon!"

"Heh." Hide smirked.

"And the rules between Minus and Plus monsters are that if there is one Minus and one Plus monsters on the field, they both must attack!" Quartz smiled.

Instantly the blaze of fire that Tyrant Dragon fired from its snout changed direction, hitting, and melting Kyu's Volstead.

Kyu growled as his life points reduced to 3400.

"Don't forget about my Volstead's effect! Once destroyed I can select a magic card from anyones graveyard and add it to my hand!" Kyu smiled. Kyu instantly pointed at Quartz. "And I chose your Magnet Force Plus, Quartz!"

Quartz growled, facing Kyu as the card slipped out of his graveyard holster, he threw the card to Kyu and Kyu caught it, adding it to his hand.

Doxx growled. "If I attack one of Kyu's monsters, he'll use that Magnet Force Plus he took from Quartz's graveyard. And my Tyrant Dragon is still a Minus Monster. Wait... Heh."

Quartz looked at Doxx and growled. "I didn't foresee this." Quartz growled, wanting to kick himself. "My Magnet Warrior Alpha Plus is a Plus Monster."

"Well Quartz, looks like things are against you now! Since your Magnet Warrior is a Plus Monster and my Tyrant Dragon is a Minus Monster, that means both monsters must attack!" Doxx smiled. "Go! Tyrant Dragon, destroy Quartz's monster!"

"Damn." Quartz growled as the dragon unleashed a blaze of fire, melting Quartz's magnet warrior, reducing his life points to 2200.

"Doxx has already got the lead. He's really a powerful person." Hide said, seeing how Doxx's life points were still untouched while everyone else has suffered from battle damage.

"My turn ends!" Doxx announced.

"Draw!" Quartz announced, drawing his 6th card. "I'll summon _Queen's Knight_ in defense mode! (1600/1500) I'll then place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Hide announced, drawing his next card. "Well. Doxx, it seems our monsters are matched."

"Indeed." Doxx replied.

"Me and Quartz are the ones with defending monsters. Why is Hide pointing out Doxx?" Kyu wondered.

Hide looked down at one card, then taking it. "Now! I'll activate this magic card, _Cyclone_! Destroying my Divine Sword, Phoenix Blade!" Hide announced.

Suddenly a whirl wind spun around Hide's Sword Master, Naked Gearfried, causing him to let loose his long sword, which broke in the air.

"Ah!" Doxx gasped, figuring out his plan. Quartz stood there with his arms crossed, smiling deviously.

"Why would he do that?" Kyu wondered.

"I'm sorry to tell you, Ryou Hide, but if you want to bring back your Phoenix Blade back to your hand, you'll have to have remove two warrior monsters from your graveyard. By past reference, you have only one total warrior monster in your graveyard!" Doxx smiled.

"So that's it? Hide plans to bring back his equipment magic card, then equip it back to his warrior so he can use its effect to destroy Doxx's Tyrant Dragon, leaving his field clear for a direct attack." Kyu thought.

"I already know that." Hide said, taking the next card in his hand. "Now! I summon _Fiend Double Cyber_! (1500/1600)"

Suddenly a red armored warrior with a long black loin cloth materialized to the field, clenching his fists as red electricity flew through its body.

"Huh? What's that?" Yukie thought.

"Now! Fiend Double Cyber! Attack Tyrant Dragon now!" Hide hollered, pointing forward.

"What? Why is he doing that?" Kyu wondered clueless as Doxx looked in quite shock. Hide's red armored warrior leapt forward, readying its fist to pound through Doxx's dragon.

"Now when my Fiend Double Cyber is involved in battle, I'm allowed to activate a trap card from my hand!" Hide smiled, taking his second card in his hand. "And I chose my _Ring of Destruction_!"

"Err." Quartz growled, his eye twitching as Hide's trap card magically appeared.

"With this, I'll chose to destroy my own warrior monster in order to deplete our life points equal to the total amount of attack points my warrior has!" Hide explained, holding up a fist.

"This is going to effect all of us!" Kyu gasped as a ring equipped with grenades appeared on Hide's warriors neck. The grenades exploded, causing a massive smoke cloud to burst.

Doxx growled, shielding himself from the smoke as his life points reduced to 2500. Kyu and Quartz both growled too, being affected by the trap card.

Kyu watched as his life points dropped to 1900, and Quartz's to 700. Quartz felt a sweat drop going down his face, knowing he had the lowest life points of the party now.

Hide just stood there smiling as his life points reduced to 1400. "Now what." Quartz growled.

"Now! I remove my Iron Knight Gearfried and Fiend Double Cyber from my graveyard!" Hide explained as the two monster cards slid out of his graveyard, he took them, placing them into his coat pocket. "And with this, I'll bring back my _Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade_!"

Suddenly the magic card formed on the field, glowing. "And I'll equip it to my Sword Master, Naked Gearfried once again!" Hide commanded as the golden sword formed into the warrior's hands, increasing his attack points to 2900. "And that activates his effect! Once equipped with an equip card, I can destroy a monster, and I chose to destroy your Tyrant Dragon!"

"Err.." Doxx growled as the warrior slashed his blade forward, sending a golden shock wave which bashed into the dragon, knocking it to the ground, causing it to dissolve away.

"Wow, Doxx is about to lose!" Kyu gasped. "Hide's really proven himself today..."

"Damn, how can I let this guy beat one of the greatest duelist here." Quartz growled, crossing his arms.

Hide had a excited expression now, knowing he was about to defeat one of the smartest guys in school. "Now! Sword Master, Naked Gearfried! Attack Doxx's life points directly!"

The warrior let out a battle cry, pointing his sword forward, ready to battle. Doxx stood there, his face in a stern worried look. Kyu could read that Doxx didn't have anything, then the warrior began to charge.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: Alright folks! In this next continuation, the battle royale continues! We've finally managed to summon our most strongest monsters to the field, but who will win! It's the continuation of the Battle Royale, and with everyone's strongest monsters on the field, how will we handle? Next chapter is Battle Royale, Battle To Be Number One! Part 2! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Yeast Dragon**: Level 3 / 0/2100/ Earth / Dragon / Desc: When this card is summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Yeast Dragon" from your hand, to the field. Increase this card's DEF by 400 for each "Yeast Dragon" on the field.

**Magnet Warrior, Sigma Minus**: Level 4 / 1500/1800 / Earth / Rock / Desc: If this Minus Monster is in battle with another Minus Monster, that battle is negated. If a Plus Monster is on the field, this monster and that Plus Monster must always attack during Battle Phase

**Iron Knight, Gearfried**: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: Any Equip Card this card is equipped with is automatically destroyed.

**Tyrant Dragon**: Level 8 / 2900/2500/ Fire / Dragon / Desc: After this card attacks during Battle Phase, it may attack once again if there is any other monsters on the field. Negate any Trap Cards that designates this card as a target, and destroy it. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, you must Sacrifice 1 face-up Dragon-type monster on the field.

**Magnet Warrior, Alpha Plus**: Level 4 / 1100/1200/ Earth / Rock / Desc: During each of you or your opponents Battle Phases, you can change 1 monster on the field into a Minus Monster for the remainder of the turn. If this Plus Monster is in battle with another Plus Monster, that battle is negated. If a Minus Monster is on the field, this monster and that Minus Monster must always attack during Battle Phase

**Remove Restraints**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face up "Iron Knight, Gearfried" to Special Summon 1 "Sword Master, Naked Gearfried" from your deck, to the field.

**Call of The Haunted**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Special Summon 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard and equip this card to the Special Summoned monster. When this card is destroyed, send the equipped monster to the Graveyard.

**Sword Master, Naked Gearfried**: Level 8 / 2600/2300/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can't be Normal Summoned. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Remove Restraints". Whenever an Equipment card is Equipped on this card, destroy 1 Monster on your opponent's Field.

**Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be Equipped to a Warrior-Type monster. Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 300. If this card is in your Graveyard during your Main Phase, you can remove 2 Warrior-type monsters from your Graveyard, out of play to return this card to your hand.

**MedievalHeart**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: When one of your Dragon-type monsters have been destroyed due to a card effect, you can Special Summon that monster back to your side of the field.

**Seraphim Guardner**: Level 4 / 1000/2000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Chamber Hound**: Level 4 / 1700/1400/ Dark / Beast / Desc: When this card is destroyed due to battle, Special Summon 1 Level 6 monster from your hand.

**Magnet Force Plus**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Select 1 Monster on the field, the selected monster becomes a Plus Monster as long as it is face-up on the field.

**Volstead**: Level 6 / 2300/1200/ Dark / Beast / Desc: When this card engages in battle, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, return 1 Magic Card from you or your opponent's Graveyard, to your hand.

**Queen's Knight**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Warrior.

**Cyclone**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on the field.

**Fiend Double Cyber**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: When this card is in Battle, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand.

**Ring of Destruction**: TRAP / Desc: Destroy 1 face-up Monster Card on the field and inflict Direct Damage to both players Life Points, equal to the total amount of ATK of the destroyed card.


	81. Battle To Be Number One! Part 2

**81. Battle Royale, Battle To Be Number One!**

* * *

"Naked Gearfried! Attack Doxx directly!" Hide commanded, pointing forward.

Doxx stood there, his eye twitching from the fact that little innocent Ryou Hide was targeting him. He was proving himself to be a good duelist, but Doxx wasn't about to let him be defeated that easily.

Hide smiled was he watched his warrior jump forward, his glowing golden sword shining as it was ready to slash at Doxx. Hide's life points stood at 1400.

Doxx smiled, his life points standing at 2500. "I'll activate the effect of this card!" Doxx announced, taking a card from his hand and flashing it to Hide. "Go! _Direct Dragon_! (1300/1400)"

"What!" Hide gasped.

"When I have this card in my hand, I can special summon it to the field in defense mode when targeted for an attack." Doxx explained.

"So my attack..." Hide went on.

"Will only be effecting my defending dragon." Doxx smiled as a yellow plated dragon appeared. Hide's warrior slashed through it, destroying it easily.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn then." Hide announced sadly.

"Hide's been doing a good job so far, but it's up to me to see to it that Doxx doesn't stay in the lead." Kyu thought. "His life points are wide open and any monster I draw now will help!"

"I'm basically giving Kyu a good shot, let's hope he doesn't get the luck of the draw." Doxx growled to himself as Kyu drew his next card.

"BAH!" Kyu shouted, nearly falling over, but he wiped away his shock. "Now! I summon _Kuriboh_! In attack mode! (300/200)"

Quartz nearly fell over laughing as the brown growling fuzz ball materialized tot he field. "HA! YOU HAD THE BEST SHOT IN THE WORLD AND YOU DREW A WEAK LITTLE MONSTER!" Quartz yelled, laughing his guts out.

Yukie sighed. "Well it's the best he could do!" She said.

"Kuriboh! Attack Doxx's life points now!" Kyu hollered, pointing forward.

The fuzz ball shot forward, latching itself onto Doxx's arm. Doxx's eyes twitched as the fuzz ball dug its teeth into his arm, he later shook it off, reducing his life points to 2200.

"Ok I'll set one card face down and end my turn!" Kyu grumbled, disappointed by the weak attack.

Doxx drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I summon _Sapphire Dragon_! (1900/1600) In attack mode!" Doxx announced as the blue plated dragon materialized to the field. "And now! Destroy Kyu-Haru's Kuriboh!"

Kyu growled as the blue plated dragon sent forth a flaming fire ball from its mouth directly at the small fuzz ball, burning it away easily. Kyu growled as his life points reduced to 300, now having the lowest score.

"Man, for a legend of this school, you're doing badly." Quartz commented.

"You ain't doing so great yourself!" Kyu growled, but Quartz only smirked.

"I'll too set a card down and end my turn." Doxx announced, now with two cards in his hand.

"Draw!" Quartz announced, drawing his fourth card, then smiling. "Now! I'll activate this, _Magnet Conductor Plus_! Which allows me to return a Plus Monster back to my hand!"

A card slid out of Quartz's graveyard, it was Magnet Warrior, Sigma Plus. Quartz took it, adding it to his hand. "Now! I'll discard Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus and Magnet Warrior Omega Minus from my hand in order to summon this!" Quartz went on, flashing the card to the other three.

"Crud!" Kyu grumbled.

"_Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus_! (2700/2000)" Quartz announced as the yellow and purple mechanical tank-like warrior materialized to the field with two giant cannon barrels on each shoulder, ready for blasting.

"Crap, this is going to be tough now..." Doxx growled.

"Now let's see." Quartz smirked, rubbing his chin, deciding which he should attack. Kyu was left out in the open, but because of that he placed a face down card, there wasn't any way of him knowing what it could be. Then there was Doxx and his Sapphire Dragon, with it, he could destroy it, but Doxx would still be standing. Then there's Hide with his Sword Master Naked Gearfried, it has been a menace to him ever since he summoned it.

"Erk!" Hide thought, realizing Quartz had been eying him the most.

"Ok! I'll activate the effect of my Super Conductive Warrior, by increasing its attack strength by half of Sword Master, Naked Gearfried's attack strength!" Quartz announced as his giant tank-like mechanical warrior's attack strength rose to 4150. "Now! Attack and destroy his Sword Master, Naked Gearfried!"

The machine faced toward Hide's warrior who looked on. The two giant barrels on its shoulders unleashed a blazing purple blast which crashed into Hide's warrior, vaporizing it.

Hide growled as his life points reduced to 150, now having the lowest life points among the group. This duel was getting real close.

"To end my turn, I'll summon _King's Knight_ in defense mode (1400/1600)." Quartz announced as the orange plated warrior appeared, shielding itself with its checkered shield. "And by summoning King's Knight to the field while my Queen's Knight is on the field, I'll summon _Jack's Knight_ to the field in defense mode! (1000/1900)"

Quartz smiled deviously as the blue plated warrior appeared, also shielding itself with its shield. "My turn ends!" Quartz announced with a grunt. Instantly, his Super Conductive Warrior's attack strength reduced to 2700.

"My turn, draw!" Hide drawing the second card of his hand, and smiling. "Now! I'll summon this, _Silent Swordsman Level 0_! (1000/1000)"

"Oh no!" Yukie gasped.

"That's not a threat now, not until we wait a few turns to go by. But wait, judging by his field, it seems as thought we don't need to wait." Doxx growled in his mind.

"Now! Activate face down card, _Time Jump_!" Hide announced.

"Damn." Kyu growled.

"This card will accelerate game play by three turns! Thus activating Silent Swordsman Level 0's effect, causing it tog row up to Level 3!" Hide announced as a clock appeared, speeding forward through time until his warrior shifted through three forms, until it looked like a matured teen. "And now! I bring forth _Silent Swordsman Level 3_! (2500/2500)"

"This won't end well." Yukie thought.

"Now! I remove Sword Master, Naked Gearfried and Silent Swordsman Level 0 from play so I can return Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade back to my hand!" Hide announced as the three cards slid out from his graveyard, Hide took the magic card, adding it to his hand while he placed the other two cards into his pocket. "Now! I activate _Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade_ and equip it to my Silent Swordsman Level 3!"

Suddenly a golden sword appeared into the hands of Hide's Silent Swordsman, increasing its attack strength to 2800. "And now! Attack and destroy Quartz's Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus!"

"Damn!" Quartz growled as the small warrior jumped forward, slashing its long gold sword across the machine, easily slicing it into two separate pieces. The machine exploded and Quartz shielded himself from the blast, reducing his life points to 600.

"I'll then set one last card down and end my turn!" Hide announced.

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his fourth card and smiling. "Well I know who'll be the first to be out of this Battle Royale."

Kyu glanced at Quartz who looked back at Kyu, wondering what he was thinking. "Eh?" Quartz said.

"Now! I'll start off my turn by activating this! _Fusion Gate_!" Kyu announced as his field magic card slot opened up. Kyu slid the card into the slot, causing a slow black hole in the sky. "With this, we'll be able to remove monster cards from play in order to proceed with fusion! So now! I remove X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar from my hand so I can fuse them together, using Fusion Gate!"

Kyu took the three cards, slipping them into his pocket. All three machines appeared and jumped into the slow acting black hole, combining together, forming one single machine. "Go! _XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)" Kyu announced as the machine landed on the ground.

"Err." Quartz growled, feeling that he is surrounded by the series of strong monsters being summoned by everyone else.

"Now! Activate trap card, _Jar of Greed_!" Kyu announced. "I'll be able to draw on card with this!"

"No! He's going to activate its effect!" Hide gasped.

"And now! I'll activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's effect! By discarding the card I just drew, I can destroy a card on the field! And I chose your Sapphire Dragon, Doxx!" Kyu pointed.

"No!" Doxx gasped as his blue plated dragon vanished from the field.

"Sorry, Doxx. I like you as a friend, but a duels a duel and I plan to win this one!" Kyu smiled. "XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack Doxx's Life Points direct-"

Suddenly someone shouted from afar, suddenly quieting Kyu's commanded. "Stop right where you are! Kyu-Haru!" Violet's voice shouted as she suddenly appeared next to Yukie. Yukie looked startled by the shouting.

"Violet?" Kyu said.

"Kyu-Haru, it's not hard to see that you cheated on that test." Violet said. "It may have been a desperate move, but it was still a foolish one! And by this, I say you don't deserve this attack. And as a fellow student and friend, I advise you end your turn NOW!"

Kyu looked at Violet in shock, but in guilt, understanding her. He sighed. "But..." He went on but Violet just glared at him. "Fine, my turn ends."

"Just understand, I'm returning the favor for Hide, Doxx, and Quartz for their hard work." Violet smiled.

"Ok then, my turn." Doxx announced, drawing his next card. Doxx smiled, feeling the excitement from the card he just drew. "Now! I summon _Red Eyes Black Chick_! (800/500)"

Suddenly a small dragon egg appeared to the field, a sharp beak pecked a crack, revealing its dark red eyes. "Oh crap..." Kyu thought.

"Now! I'll activate its effect! By sacrificing it so I can summon _Red Eyes Black Dragon_! (2400/2000)" Doxx announced as the egg vanished, replacing it with a large black dragon with piercing red eyes. "And now! I'll remove Red Eyes Black Dragon from play, so I can special summon this! Go! _Red Eyes Darkness Dragon_! (2400/2000)"

The black dragon roared, unleashing flames all around it as it vanished, then was replaced with a larger black dragon with red lines going through and around it.

"Damn!" Quartz growled to himself.

"My Red Eyes Darkness Dragon gains a total of three hundred attack points for each and every dragon monster in my graveyard!" Doxx said, pointing. "And I count a total of seven!"

"Argh! That's a boost of twenty four hundred!" Hide gasped as Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's attack strength rose to 5100.

"Someone's going to lose right now." Yukie thought.

Doxx glanced at the three and smiled, looking at Kyu. "Kyu-Haru, there is no reason for you to be in this battle. You cheated your way here so you're going to suffer undoubtedly." Doxx smiled.

"Eh..." Kyu grumbled, hanging his head.

"Red Eyes Darkness Dragon! Attack and destroy Kyu-Haru's XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Doxx commanded, pointing forward.

The giant black dragon unleashed a fury of red flames down on Kyu's machine, melting it into a puddle, vaporizing it away. Kyu looked sadly as his life points reduced to 0.

Doxx smiled. "Alright, that's one down, two more to go." He said as Kyu backed away, joining Yukie and Violet. Violet gave Kyu a bap on the head.

"GAR! Why did you do that for!" Kyu said, holding his head.

"Punishment." Violet simply said.

"Well I have no other cards in my hand so I end my turn." Doxx announced.

"Well with Kyu out of the way, it's just one less thing to worry about." Quartz said, drawing his next card. "But you all should be worrying about me now!"

"Why is that?" Hide smirked.

"Now I activate this field magic card, _Ethereal Castle_!" Quartz announced as an extra slot popped out of his duel disk. Quartz then slid the card in it, causing it to activate. Clouds began to form over Quartz, causing a giant golden castle to rise up. "Now that I have this on my field, I can combine the attack of all my warrior monsters and have them attack as one single monster!"

"This looks like the end for me!" Hide gasped, nervous.

"Don't waste your worry, Ryou Hide, I'm not targeting you." Quartz said. "Doxx is the one I want!"

"What? But even if you combine the attack of your Queen, King, and Jack's Knight, my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon will still be well over one hundred attack points stronger than your three monsters!" Doxx said.

"I know that. But with my face down card, you'll be looking at things differently." Quartz smiled.

"What?" Doxx growled.

"Now! Activate trap card, _Collected Power_!" Quartz announced, pointing forward. "Once activated, I can equip all face-up equip cards to one of my monsters!"

"No!" Doxx growled.

Hide looked in shock as the golden sword which his Silent Swordsman held vanished from his hands. "Now! Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade, equip to Jack's Knight!" Quartz commanded, pointing as the golden sword appeared into the hands of the warrior, increasing its attack strength to 2200. "And now! I'll shift all my warriors into attack mode, then activating Ethereal Castle's effect! Combining the attack of all my warrior monsters and attacking your Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

The three warriors let out a battle cry, charging forward with a total of 5300. The three slashed their swords at the dragon, causing it to cry out as it exploded instantly. Doxx shielded himself from the explosion as his life points reduced to 2100.

"My turn ends!" Quartz announced, satisfied with his move.

"My turn, draw!" Hide announced, drawing a card. "Now! Silent Swordsman Level 3's effect activates! Sacrificing it, I can special summon _Silent Swordsman Level 4_! (3000/3000)"

"Hmm." Quartz smiled.

"This is retribution for attacking Doxx when you could have won by defeating me!" Hide said. "Silent Swordsman Level 4, attack and destroy his Queen's Knight!"

"I knew you would do that, so I had this card saved for later!" Quartz said, taking the last card in his hand. "Activate counter, _Conductor Shield Plus_!"

"What?" Hide gasped as the magic card appeared.

"This automatically turns all monsters on the field into plus monsters!" Quartz said as Quartz's warriors along with Hide's Silent Swordsman began to let off red electrical surges. Before Hide's swordsman could even get close enough to attack, he was launched back by red electricity. "And for the rule of plus and minus monsters, no two plus monsters can attack each other!"

"Err." Hide growled. "My turn ends!"

"Draw." Doxx announced, drawing his next card. He smiled, looking down at it. "Now! I activate this, _Raise Dead_! So I can bring back my _Red Eyes Darkness Dragon_! (2400/2000 +2800)"

The black dragon formed back onto the field again, roaring loudly as flames came shooting up from the ground. "Sorry Ryou Hide, but you could've taken me out instead of attacking Quartz. It's your mistake and you're going to pay for it!" Doxx said, shrugging.

"What!" Hide gasped.

"Red Eyes Darkness Dragon! Attack and destroy Hide's Silent Swordsman Level 4!" Doxx commanded, pointing. The dragon unleashed a fury of flames at Hide's warrior, vaporizing it instantly. Hide slumped his head, chewing on his finger as his life points reduced to 0.

"Heh heh, sorry Hide, it's the way the game goes! You can't trust no one." Doxx smiled.

"That's ok, I understand." Hide said, walking off to join Kyu.

"It's just you and me now, Doxx." Quartz smiled.

"Indeed." Doxx replied with a devious smirk.

Doxx's life points stood at a high 2100 while Quartz was at a disadvantage of 600. "This is a really close duel." Yukie commented while Kyu and Hide sulked in a corner because of their losses.

"I'll end my turn from here." Doxx announced, having no other cards in his hand.

"My turn, draw!" Quartz announced, drawing one card, the only card in his hand. "Now! I activate Ethereal Castle's effect! Combining Queen's Knight, Jack's Knight, and King's Knight's attack all together to once again, destroy your Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

The three warriors charged again, clashing at the dragon, destroying it. Doxx smiled as he watched his life points reduce to 2000.

"My turn ends!" Quartz announced.

Doxx drew his next card. "I'll summon _Spear Dragon_! (1900/0) In attack mode!" Doxx announced as the blue, spear headed dragon materialized to the field. "Now! Destroy Queen's Knight!"

"Not so fast!" Quartz smirked, activating the card from his hand. "I activate this, _Conductor Shield Minus_!"

"No!" Doxx gasped.

"Just like before, but instead, all monsters become Minus Monsters!" Quartz explained as his warriors and Doxx's dragon began to let off blue electricity. Doxx's dragon flew forward, but was shot back by an unseen force.

"My turn ends." Doxx announced. "But with the end of my turn, my Spear Dragon shifts to defense mode (0/1900)"

"My turn, Draw!" Quartz announced, drawing his next card.

Quartz smiled, holding his card as Doxx glared at Quartz, ready for him to strike. "This should be easy as pie." Quartz smiled. "Queen's Knight! Attack and destroy his Spear Dragon!"

"So you think!" Doxx growled. "Activate magic card, _Revival of Diamond Sword_!"

"What!" Quartz gasped.

"I'll use this to sacrifice my Spear Dragon... In order to summon _Diamond Head Dragon_! (?)" Doxx announced as his blue spear headed dragon vanished, replacing it with a tremendous dragon with a diamond horn and diamond studded tail.

"Hell yeah!" Yukie cheered.

"Once summoned, Diamond Head Dragon gains attack points equal to half the total amount my Spear Dragon had!" Doxx explained. "Plus one thousand more attack points!"

Suddenly Diamond Head Dragon's attack strength rose to 1950. "And it's too late to call off your attack since you already announced it!" Doxx smiled as the Queen's Knight stopped in her tracks, looking up at the giant dragon. The dragon smashed its diamond tail down on the warrior, destroying it easily.

Quartz growled, shielding himself from the dirt flying at him as his life points reduced to 150. "I'm not finished with you yet!" Quartz growled. "Jack's Knight! Attack and destroy his Diamond Head Dragon!"

The knight launched forward, slashing his golden blade down on Doxx's dragon, destroying it easily and reducing his life points to 1750.

"And now! King's Knight, attack his life points directly!" Quartz commanded, pointing. The knight jumped forward, slashing his sword at Doxx. Doxx cried out in pain as he fell backwards, his life points reducing to 150.

"Tie game, Doxx." Quartz smiled as Doxx got back up.

"I have to say, this is really exciting." Doxx smiled, brushing the dust off of him.

"My turn ends!" Quartz announced.

"I have to say, that Quartz still acts up with his bad side even though he's with us now." Yukie chuckled.

"Doxx, I've been thinking." Quartz said.

"Yeah?" Doxx asked.

"This duel has been tough so far, we've made it pretty far too. But it seems like a disadvantage to you. So I'd like to end this game in a tie." Quartz stated.

"You serious about this?" Doxx asked.

"Pretty sure. What kind of people would we be if we're putting ourselves against each other like this." Quartz smiled, shutting off his duel disk.

"If this is what you want, then it's what's best for me then." Doxx smiled, shutting off his duel disk. Both the boys came to each other and shook hands.

"Awww, such a happy ending. But not for me!" Kyu grumbled.

"Oh suck up!" Quartz yelled. Everyone laughed.

"But overall, it was a pretty good duel." Kyu said happily.

"Good. Then it should prepare yourself." Violet said.

"For what?" Kyu asked.

"The upcoming tournament." Violet responded.

"Oh that's right. The annual tournament is going to start in a couple weeks." Doxx said. "I got to go! See you guys!"

With that, Doxx rushed off in a hurry. "What's his deal?" Hide asked.

"Why don't you wait and fine out." Violet smiled as she walked away as well. They all looked at Quartz, he didn't know either.

"Hey, I'm just a first year like you guys, this is new to me." Quartz said as they headed inside.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: Due to this upcoming tournament I've been hearing about, Seto Kaiba has chosen a group of students known as the Elite Group to part take in a mini-competition to see which two duelist will participate in the upcoming KC Battle of The Academy's! Violet and Marika are chosen among the group and must now duel each other. Winner advances while the other is left with nothing. Marika wants to prove she can defeat Violet using weak cards, but Violet is unphased while keeping clean on her Elemental Hero monsters. Next chapter is Marika VS Violet, Duel Of The Elite! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Direct Dragon**: Level 4 / 1400/1300/ Earth / Dragon / Desc: When you're targeted for a direct attack, you can Special Summon this card in face-up Defense Position, from your hand. This monster must take the incoming attack.

**Kuriboh**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If this card is in your hand, you can send this card to your graveyard to negate Battle Damage of an attacking monster.

**Sapphire Dragon**: Level 4 / 1900/1600/ Wind / Dragon.

**Magnet Conductor Plus**: MAGIC / Desc: Place 1 Plus Monster from your Graveyard, into your hand.

**Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus**: Level 8 / 2700/2000/ Earth / Rock / Desc: This Monster can only be Special Summoned by sending 1 Plus Monster and 1 Minus Monster from your hand, to your Graveyard. Increase this monster's ATK by half of the ATK of 1 Monster on the field. If this Minus Monster is in battle with another Minus Monster, that battle is negated. If a Plus Monster is on the field, this card and that Plus Monster must always Battle during Battle Phase.

**King's Knight**: Level 4 / 1600/1400/ Light / Warrior / Desc: When this card is Normal, Flip, or Special Summoned while your have 1 face-up "Queen's Knight" on your field, you can Special Summon 1 "Jack's Knight" from your deck, to the field.

**Jack's Knight**: Level 5 / 1900/1000/ Light / Warrior.

**Silent Swordsman Level 0**: Level 4 /1000/1000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: During each of your Standby Phases, you can sacrifice this card to Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 1" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Time Jump**: MAGIC / Desc: Accelerate game play by 3 of each player's turns.

**Silent Swordsman Level 3**: Level 4 /2500/2500/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Silent Swordsman Level 2". During each of your Standby Phases, you can sacrifice this card to Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 4" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be Equipped to a Warrior-Type monster. Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 300. If this card is in your Graveyard during your Main Phase, you can remove 2 Warrior-type monsters from your Graveyard, out of play to return this card to your hand.

**Fusion Gate**: Field Magic / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, "Fusion" is not needed to fuse monsters. Instead remove Fusion Material monsters from your hand or field, out of play to summon a Fusion Monster.

**XYZ Dragon Cannon**: Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" "Y Dragon Head" "Z Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.

**Jar of Greed**: TRAP / Desc: Draw 1 card from your deck.

**Red Eyes Black Chick**: Level 1 / 800/500/ Dark / Dragon / Desc: You can sacrifice this face-up card to Special Summon 1 "Red Eyes Black Dragon" from your hand , to the field.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon**: Level 7 / 2400/2000/ Dark / Dragon.

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon**: Level 9 / 2400/2000/ Dark / Dragon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by sacrificing 1 face-up "Red Eyes Black Dragon" on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard.

**Terraforming**: MAGIC / Desc: Take 1 Field Magic Card from your deck and add it to your hand.

**Ethereal Castle**: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: During each of your Battle Phases you can activate this card's effect once. Combine the ATK of all Warrior-type monsters on your field and attack as one attack.

**Collected Power**: TRAP / Desc: Chose 1 monster on your side of the field. When this card is activated, all face-up Equip Cards are equipped to the selected monster.

**Silent Swordsman Level 4**: Level 4 /3000/3000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Silent Swordsman Level 3". During each of your Standby Phases, you can sacrifice this card to Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 5" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Conductor Shield Plus**: COUNTER MAGIC / Desc: For the remainder of the turn all face-up monsters on the field become Plus Monsters.

**Conductor Shield Minus**: COUNTER MAGIC / Desc: For the remainder of the turn all face-up monsters on the field become Minus Monsters.

**Revival of Diamond Sword**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face up Dragon-Type monster to Special Summon 1 "Diamond Head Dragon" from your deck, to the field.

**Diamond Head Dragon**: Level 8 / Light / Dragon / Desc: The ATK of this monster is increased by half of the monster's ATK which was used as a sacrifice to summon this monster. Increase this card's ATK by 1000.


	82. Marika VS Violet, Duel of The Elite

**82. Marika VS Violet, Duel of The Elite**

* * *

Kaiba sat at his office, reviewing some papers. There suddenly was a loud beeping on his desk. Kaiba looked toward a flashing red button, he pressed it. "Master Kaiba, Headmasters of North School, East School, and West School are here for their conferences." Isona's voice said. 

"What about South School?" Kaiba asked.

"He hasn't appeared yet." Isona replied.

"Fine, let's start the conference here then." Kaiba sighed as a large screen came sliding down over Kaiba's wide window. The screen turned on, showing three men in business suits.

"Seto Kaiba! There you are! We haven't seen you in a long time!" Kumiyo Takanagi said, the North School Headmaster

"Like wise. Where is Kaijou?" Kaiba asked.

"He's been reported missing. Don't know where. But probably because he was too distraught about his loss with one of your students." Huronagi Fubuki, East School headmaster said.

"I see." Kaiba said, grinning.

"But he's managed to be replaced by their vice principle, and has managed to chose two duelist to compete in this years KC BOTA" Sumaro Hamasaki, the West School headmaster said.

"Master Kaiba, have you've managed to chose your two duelists yet?" Takanagi asked.

Kaiba looked away, then back. "No." He simply said, causing the three headmasters to go crazy.

"I hope you know, Seto Kaiba, the tournament starts in two days! We've been preparing our duelists for this ever since year one!" Fubuki said out of anger.

Kaiba smirked. "I'm in the middle of things right now." Kaiba said, toying with them.

"That gives you NO excuse to not have chosen your two duelists!" Hamasaki growled.

"Seto Kaiba, you may be the youngest, but still, you have responsibilities! This tournament is very respected among our schools, and to not be ready is just like canceling this whole event!" Takanagi added.

"I have several duelists in mind. But to have them preparing for this tournament since the beginning of the year is just cruel. I let my students have some freedom." Kaiba said. "Plus, I'm hosting a mini tournament here. I've chosen an elite group of students to battle against each other. The two who make it the farthest will be the two chosen duelist to part take in this event."

"But what about Violet Brahn? Shouldn't she be automatically in on this?" Fubuki asked.

"She will. I'm confident she'll make it past my tournament easily." Kaiba smiled. "Gentlemen, meeting adjourned."

With that, he shut off the monitor and faced his desk, in front of his desk were several envelopes, each with the name of a duelist. Hide's, Yukie's, Doxx's, Quartz's, and even Kyu's name was on one of them. Kaiba grinned deviously, particularly looking down at Kyu's letter.

Marika sat at the medical bed where her brother, Miyabe sat. Violet came in. "How is he?" Violet asked.

"He's doing better. He just needs some rest, thats all." Marika replied.

"I have this for you." Violet said, showing Marika a letter with her name on it.

Marika smirked. "Psh. Seto Kaiba thinks he owns me and thinks he can force me into his little game." Marika said, tearing open the envelope, looking at the letter.

Marika read that the letter was asking her to compete in the tournament to be one of the two duelist to part take in the KC Battle of The Academy's.

"I got one too." Violet said.

"I'm not surprised." Marika smirked. "But since you got one, I want to part take in this."

"Just so you can try and beat me in a duel?" Violet smirked.

"What do you think." Marika snarled.

"Well it appears Seto Kaiba is one step ahead of us." Violet said. "Your letter says to meet at the Duel Stadium at four doesn't it."

Marika scanned her letter, seeing it. "Yeah it does." Marika replied.

"Mine too." Violet said.

"So I guess I'll see you there in a while." Marika smirked.

"Like wise." Violet said, walking off, her black hair swinging by as she headed off.

A couple hours later, the two showed up. Marika was standing on one side of the stadium, waiting for Violet. "I don't get it." Kyu said. "Why can't Seto Kaiba just chose two people then rather forcing us to duel everyone."

"He's just wanting to play his own games. Once we eliminate the others, then it's us up against each other." Quartz said.

"I see." Kyu said.

"Well this is going to be an excellent duel!" Hide said. "A champion, versus an ex Killer 9 member!"

"Marika was NEVER a killer 9 member, she was forced against her own will. But the thing is, we don't know much about how she duels, so this will be kind of new to us." Doxx replied.

"Go Violet!" Yukie cheered happily. "And good luck, Marika!"

Violet got up to her side of the field and slid her deck into her duel disk, turning it on. "Well? Are you going to go get ready?" Violet said.

"I'll take my time, thank you very much." Marika snarled. "I just want to let you know I'm going to have fun, dueling you that is."

"Heh, I see your inability to remain focused is still there." Violet smirked.

"Shut up! I've been planning for this duel for a long time. Heh, let's see how your fans will appreciate you once I defeat you with the weakest monsters in my deck." Marika smiled, sliding her deck into her duel disk, causing it to fold out.

"What does she mean?" Kyu said, no one else knew but Violet.

"Duel!" Marika and Violet announced, now beginning their duel. Both their life points rose to 4000.

"I'll begin, draw!" Marika announced, drawing her first card. "And I'll summon this, _White Magician Pikeru_! (1200/0)"

Suddenly a little girl in a white robe materialized to the field. Instantly all the girls in the bleachers began to make cute noises toward the cute monster.

Marika smiled. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn." She announced.

"My turn, draw!" Violet announced quickly, drawing her card. "I'll start off by summoning _Elemental Hero, Bubbleman_! (800/1200)"

Suddenly water erupted on the ground, revealing the short armored man. "Wow, I haven't seen Violet use her elemental hero monsters in a long time!" Kyu said excitedly, trying to get a better view.

"When I summon bubbleman to the field when there are no other cards on the field, I can draw two new cards." Violet explained, drawing two cards. "I'll then activate this, _Fusionic Core_!" Violet announced. "And I'll equip it to my Bubbleman."

"Heh." Marika smirked.

"I'll then activate this, _Fusion_!" Violet announced. "So I can fuse Elemental Hero, Bubbleman, and Elemental Hero, Burst Lady, from my hand, so I can form this..."

Suddenly the woman appeared on the field and both monsters began to fuse together, forming a single figure. "_Elemental Hero, Steam Healer_! (1800/1800)"

"Steam Healer?" Kyu said as the purple armored warrior materialized to the field.

"And with that, my Fusionic Core activates! Instead of my Bubbleman going to my graveyard, I can return it to my hand, along with Fusionic Core!" Violet announced.

"Wow, that's a good play." Doxx said, impressed.

"Now! Steam Healer, attack and destroy her White Magician!" Violet commanded, pointing forward.

The warrior began to charge forward like a car, leaving a trail of steam behind it as it inched closer toward Marika's little cute magician. "Activate trap card!" Marika announced. "_Pikeru's Shield Barrier_!"

"Eh?" Hide said.

The Steam Healer crashed through the small magician which cried out in fear. Marika smiled as her life points reduced to 3400. "My Pikeru's Shield Barrier keeps my magician on the field even when its attacked."

Violet smirked. "Then I'll just have keep attacking." She said.

"Heh." Marika smirked.

"I'll end my turn from here then." Violet announced.

"Draw..." Marika announced. "Now! White Magician Pikeru's special effect activates! During each Standby Phase, I gain three hundred life points for each other monster on the field!"

Marika giggled as the small white magician waved her wand, causing sparkles of light to rain down on Marika, increasing her life points to 3900.

"Wow, Marika has a pretty solid strategy going on here." Hide admitted.

"Now! I'll summon this, _Black Magician Kuran_! (1200/0)" Marika announced as a small magician girl materialized to the field, wielding a black wand and wearing a black dress. "I'll then set another card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Violet announced, drawing another card. "I'll summon this, _Elemental Hero, Wildman_! (1500/1600)"

Suddenly a warrior wearing loin cloth and tribal painting materialized to the field, growling at Marika. "Alright, this could kill Marika's strategy." Doxx said.

"My Wildman is unaffected by trap cards, which means I'll destroy whatever strategy you have planned." Violet smirked. "Now! Elemental Hero, Wildman, attack and destroy her White Magician Pikeru!"

The warrior dove forward, unleashing his giant wide sword and then slashing down on the little white magician girl. The magician cried out in fear, but the trap card began to glow, shielding her with a barrier. Marika watched as her life points reduced to 3600, but her magician remained on the field.

"Now! Activate trap card, _Kuran's Force Rush_!" Marika announced. "Now each time you attack my White Magician Pikeru, my Black Magician Kuran gains four hundred attack points!"

"No way!" Kyu gasped as Black Magician Kuran's attack strength rose to 1600. "Her monster will just keep getting stronger if Violet keeps attacking that one monster."

"Heh, at least my Wildman can't be stopped from attacking your White Magician again." Violet smirked.

"But what's stopping my Black Magician Kuran from attacking it?" Marika smirked.

"This! Now! Steam Healer attack!" Violet commanded, pointing forward. The warrior zoomed forward, leaving a trail of steam behind it. The warrior clashed with the small black magician girl, destroying her easily. Marika growled as the steam hit her as well, reducing her life points to 3400.

"Yeah! Go Violet!" Hide cheered.

"And now! I activate Steam Healer's ability! Whenever it destroys a monster due to battle, I gain life points equal to the total amount of attack points of the destroyed monster!" Violet explained as her life points increased to 5600.

"Now! Activate Kuran's Force Rush!" Marika commanded. "When you destroy my Black Magician, Kuran, I can special summon another one from my deck! Now go! _Black Magician Kuran_! (1200/0)"

"Another one? Wow." Yukie said.

"My turn ends..." Violet growled.

"Draw!" Marika smiled, drawing her next card. "Now White Magician Pikeru's effect activates!"

Suddenly sparkling rain came down on Marika, increasing her life points to 4000. "And then, Black Magician Kuran's special effect activates! Dealing three hundred points of damage to your life points for each monster on your field!"

Suddenly the black magician sent a swirling dark blast at Violet. Violet growled in pain as the blast hit her, reducing her life points to 5000.

"And now! I'll activate this magic card, _Charming Attack_!" Marika announced. "I can discard cards from my hand to my graveyard, and for each card I discard, I can force one of your monsters to attack!"

"Err.." Violet growled, still trying to recover from the direct blast.

Marika sent one of her cards in her hand, to her graveyard. "Now! Steam Healer, attack White Magician Pikeru!" Marika commanded, pointing forward. The warrior zoomed forward, stopping in front of the little magician, then showering her with steam. The magician cried out as the barrier protected her, reducing Marika's life points to 3400.

"And with that, my Black Magician Kuran gains four hundred attack points!" Marika said as the little black magician's attack points rose to 1600. Marika then slid another card from her hand, to her graveyard. "And now! Wildman, attack White Magician Pikeru!"

The warrior dove forward, slashing his sword down on Marika's little white magician girl. The shield came up, protecting her, but Marika's life points reduced to 3000.

"And with that, my Black Magician Kuran gains another four hundred!" Marika laughed as the little black magician grew to 2000. "And now! Black Magician Kuran, attack and destroy her Steam Healer!"

The magician let out a cute cry, pointing her little wand up, causing a black swirl to come forward, clashing into Violet's Steam Healer and destroying it, reducing her life points to 4800.

"My turn ends." Marika simply said with a devious smile.

"I'll end this." Violet growled, drawing her next card. "I'll activate this field magic card, _Fusion Gate_!"

Suddenly an extra slot popped out of Violet's duel disk, she slid the card in, causing a slow acting black hole in the sky.

"Now I can fuse monsters by just removing them from play!" Violet announced. "But first I'll equip this, _Fusionic Core_ on my Wildman!"

"Ah, I see what's going on now." Doxx smiled.

"Now! I remove Elemental Hero, Wildman, and Elemental Hero, Edgeman from my hand, out of play to summon this!" Violet announced as the two monsters vanished, replaced with a golden armored warrior. "_Elemental Hero, Wild Jaggyman_! (2600/2300)"

"Hmph." Marika said, crossing her arms.

"And since Wildman was equipped with Fusionic Core, it's returned to my hand along with the magic card I equipped it with." Violet said as the two cards returned to her hand."Now! Wild Jaggyman, attack White Magician Pikeru!"

The armored warrior charged forward, slashing its golden sword across the white magician. The magician cried out as the shield protected her. Marika's life points decreased to 1600.

"That's not all!" Violet said. "Wild Jaggyman's effect allows me to attack each and every single monsters on your field once!"

"Eh!" Marika gasped.

"Now! Wild Jaggyman, attack and destroy her Black Magician Kuran!" Violet commanded, pointing forward. The warrior slashed its golden sword again, this time destroying Marika's Black Magician Kuran.

She growled as her life points reduced to 1000. "Kuran's Force Rush activates, summoning another _Black Magician Kuran_ to the field! (1200/0)" Marika announced.

"And it'll be your last!" Violet smirked. "My turn ends!"

"Draw!" Marika announced, drawing her next card. "And now! White Magician Pikeru and Black Magician Kuran's effects activate!"

Violet growled as the white magician waved her wand, sending sparkling rain down on Marika, increasing her life points to 1600. Suddenly Black Magician Kuran waved her wand, sending a black swirl of darkness at Violet. Violet screamed in pain as the blast reduced her life points to 4500.

"Now is the time I'll bring you down!" Marika growled, taking the last card in her hand. "I'll now activate this! _Pot of Greed_! Allowing me to draw two extra cards!"

Marika swiftly drew her next two cards and smiled while Violet's face remained patient and waiting. "Now! I sacrifice White Magician Pikeru and Black Magician Kuran so I can summon this! _Black Magician_! (2500/2100)"

"Seems you've given up on your so called, strategy." Violet complimented as the purple robed magician rose to the field, long green staff at hand.

"Shut up! I'm not done yet. I've gotten a special card in which I was planning to summon anyway, using those magicians." Marika smiled. "Now! I remove White Magician Pikeru, and Black Magician Kuran from play!"

The two monster cards slid out of Marika's graveyard holster, she took the two cards, placing them into her coat pocket. "And by doing that, I can special summon this, _Chaos Soldier - Envoy of The Beginning_! (3000/2500)"

"No way!" Hide gasped as the blue armored solider formed, slashing his sword through the air.

"That card is super powerful!" Kyu added.

"Now! I activate Chaos Soldier's effect! Once per turn I can chose to remove one of your monsters from play! And I chose your Elemental Hero, Wild Jaggyman!" Marika pointed. Violet watched as her warrior vanished from sight. "Unfortunately for you, my chaos soldier can't attack if I activated that effect, but this leaves me with my Black Magician! Now! Black Magician, attack her life points directly!"

The magician thrusted his staff forward, sending a black blaze at Violet. Violet screamed under the attack, shielding herself with her arm as her life points reduced to 2000.

"And that ends my turn." Marika smirked, with no other cards in her hand.

"Draw!" Violet growled, drawing her fifth card. "And now! I'll summon _Elemental Hero, Bubbleman_! (800/1200)"

The blue armored warrior formed onto the field, doing a little pose. "Alright! Violet can get an advantage with that." Kyu said happily.

"Since I have no other cards on the field, Bubbleman allows me to draw two extra cards." Violet said, drawing her two cards. "Now! I'll activate this, _Clay Defender_!"

"Huh?" Marika said.

"When I only have monsters with attack strengths of one thousand or lower, I can special summon _Elemental Hero, Clayman_ in defense mode! (2000/800)" Violet explained as the giant defending clay brute materialized to the field.

"Awesome! Is she going to prepare for a fusion?" Yukie wondered.

"Now! I sacrifice Bubbleman and Clayman so I can summon this!" Violet announced, flashing the card to Marika as her two elemental heroes vanished. "_Elemental Hero, Destruction Soldier_! (3000/1500)"

"What! I've never seen that before!" Marika gasped, knowing that she has analyzed what cards Violet had in her deck. The black armored warrior rose to the field, wielding a long black sword.

"It's very new, and comes with a promising effect!" Violet smirked. "I can discard a card from my hand, and once done, every magic and trap card on the field is destroyed!"

Marika growled as the soldier slashed his sword, causing a yellow wave of light to slash through Marika's Pikeru's Shield Barrier and Kuran's Force Rush trap cards, destroying them. "Agh!" She growled.

"And for each card destroyed, all monsters on your field lose two hundred attack points!" Violet pointed as Marika's Chaos Solider reduced to 2600 and her Black Magician to 2100. "Now! Destruction Soldier, attack and destroy her Chaos Soldier!"

The soldier jumped forward, slashing his sword across Marika's Chaos Soldier, destroying it easily. Marika growled, shielding herself from the digital bits that were her Chaos Soldier as her life points reduced to 1200.

"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!" Violet announced.

"Good, my turn." Marika announced, drawing her next card. "Heh, I guess your monster is in for a treat!"

"Wonder what she's talking about..." Doxx thought.

"I'll activate this, _Dedication Through Light and Darkness_!" Marika announced. "With this, I can sacrifice my Black Magician so I can summon my _Magician of Black Chaos_! (2800/2600)"

The slick leather wearing magician formed to the field with black horns curling around its head as it lowered from the air.

"I remember this..." Kyu said, thinking back to when he first fought Marika.

"Once summoned, I can bring back a magic card from my graveyard, to my hand!" Marika explained. "And I chose my _Pot of Greed_! Which I activate now!"

Marika smiled deviously as she drew her next two cards. "That look..." Violet growled, seeing as Marika probably drew something good.

"Now! I activate this, _Magic Formula_! Which I equip to my Magician of Black Chaos, increasing his attack strength by five hundred!" Marika announced as the magician picked up a book, reading it. Instantly his attack strength rose to 3300. "And now! Magician of Black Chaos, attack and destroy her Elemental Hero, Destruction Soldier!"

The magician flew forward, slashing out his staff, causing a black wave to strike the soldier, destroying it, and reducing Violet's life points to 1700.

"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn." Marika announced, emptying out her hand.

"Draw!" Violet announced quickly, drawing her third card. "I'll activate this, _Move Dead_! Which allows me to take a monster card and add it to my hand!"

The card slid out of Violet's graveyard holster, she took it, adding it to her hand. "And I chose my Elemental Hero, Edgeman. But that's not all! I'll activate my own _Pot of Greed_!"

Instantly, Violet drew her two cards. "I see Violet is going to come up with a come back." Quartz said.

"And now! I'll summon _Elemental Hero, Wildman_ to the field! (1500/1600) And with that, I'll once again equip him with this, _Fusionic Core_!" Violet announced.

"Heh." Marika smirked.

"I'll then activate this, _Fusion Reactivation_! By sacrificing my Fusion Gate, I'll be able to return the Fusion magic card back to my hand!" Violet announced as the card slid out of her graveyard holster. "And now! I'll activate _Fusion_! Fusing Elemental Hero, Wildman and Elemental Hero, Necro Darkman from my hand to create this!"

The two heroes jumped into the air, fusing together, creating one single warrior. "What is that!" Marika growled.

"_Elemental Hero, Necroid Shaman_! (1900/1400)" Violet announced as the robed wildman jumped to the ground, wielding a long crosier. "Wildman and Fusionic Core return to my hand also, but I'd like to activate Elemental Hero, Necro Darkman's special effect!"

"What?" Marika gasped.

"When it's sent to the graveyard, I can special summon another Elemental Hero from my hand!" Violet smiled. "So now! I bring forth _Elemental Hero, Featherman_! (1000/1000)"

"I knew your Elemental Hero cards were powerful, but I never knew they could be so annoying!" Marika snarled.

"Like wise with your magicians." Violet smirked. "But now! I activate Necroid Shaman's special effect!"

"What's that?" Kyu said.

"I'll be able to sacrifice your Magician of Black Chaos to special summon another monster from your graveyard to replace it!" Violet said as Marika's magician vanished.

"No!" Marika cried out.

"And I chose your White Magician Pikeru!" Violet announced as the tiny white magician girl materialized to the field. "And now! Necroid Shaman, attack and destroy it!"

The shaman jumped forward, smashing the cute magician with his crosier. Marika growled as her life points reduced to 500, knowing now she's lost.

"And finally! Featherman, attack her life points directly!" Violet commanded, pointing forward. Instantly, the winged warrior let out a roar, flapping his wings rapidly, firing feathers toward Marika. Marika screamed in pain as she fell backwards, her life points reduced to 0.

Violet smiled, looking down at Marika. Marika growled, looking up at Violet. Violet only smirked and walked off, leaving everyone speechless.

"Wow, Violet was brutal!" Kyu gasped.

Marika slipped away, unseen as the crowd began to chat and wait for the next duel to come up. Kyu couldn't believe how Violet remained so clam and Marika was going crazy, trying to defeat her. He then remembered about the mini-tournament. "Hey, who's next up to duel?" Kyu asked.

"Don't know." Doxx replied. "But the next duel isn't for another hour."

"Ah! That gives us time to practice." Hide said, pulling on Kyu's sleeve.

"Practice? Now?" Kyu groaned.

"Oh come on it'll be fun!" Yukie laughed, jumping onto Kyu's back. "There's a new duel system Kaiba installed, it lets us duel people all over the world!"

"An online duel system? Sounds cool! Count me in!" Kyu said as the three walked off.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: With the preparation of the KC Battle of The Academy's going on, I need to practice! Yukie and Hide show me the online duel system and right away I'm involved in a deadly battle! My opponent claims he's more powerful than Violet herself, I prove that I can defeat him, but his wagers seem weird, but real! It appears that my opponent is none other than a hacker! He threatens that if I lose, then all information in the school will be lost, thus ending Duelist Academy forever! With no escape, I must keep dueling and try and beat this hacker. Next chapter is Kyu Vs Hacker, Threat of The School! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**White Magician Pikeru**: Level 2 / 1200/0/ Light / Magician / Desc: During each of your Standby Phases, increase your Life Points by 400 for each monster on your side of the field.

**E-Hero Bubbleman**: Level 4 / 800/1200/ Water / Warrior / Desc: If this card is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it in Attack Position. When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, Special Summoned, or Reversed Summoned when it is the only card on your field, draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Fusionic Core**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Equip this card to 1 Fusion Material monster on your side of the field. As long as this card is equipped to a monster, when the equipped monster is used in a Fusion Summon, return the monster and this card back to your hand.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand into 1 Fusion Monster.

**E-Hero, Steam Healer**: Level 5 / 1800/1800/ Water / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "E-Hero Bubbleman" + "E-Hero Burst Lady". If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, increase the controller of this card's Life Points by the same amount of ATK as the destroyed monster.

**Pikeru's Shield Barrier**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated if there is 1 face-up "White Magician, Pikeru" on the field. When your opponent attacks your face-up "White Magician Pikeru", it is not sent to your graveyard.

**Black Magician Kuran**: Level 2 / 1200/0/ Dark / Magician / Desc: During each of your Standby Phases, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each monster on your opponent's side of the field.

**E-Hero, Wildman**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: This monster cannot be effected by Trap Cards.

**Kuran's Force Rush**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated if there is 1 face-up "Black Magician, Kuran" on the field. Each time your opponent attacks your face-up "White Magician, Pikeru", increase this card's ATK by 400. When "Black Magician Kuran" is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Black Magician, Kuran" to the field, from your deck.

**Charming Attack**: MAGIC / Desc: You can discard cards from your hand, to your graveyard to have 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field attack.

**Fusion Gate**: Field Magic / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, "Fusion" is not needed to fuse monsters. Instead remove Fusion Material monsters from your hand or field, out of play to summon a Fusion Monster.

**E-Hero Wild Jaggyman**: Level 8 / 2600/2300/ Earth / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "E-Hero Wildman" + "E-Hero Edgeman". This monster can attack each of your opponents monsters on the field once.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.

**Black Magician**: Level 7 / 2500/2100/ Dark / Magician.

**Chaos Soldier - Envoy of The Beginning**: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 Light and 1 Dark Type monster in your Graveyard, out of play. Once during your turn, you can choose to activate one of the following effects. 1: Remove 1 monster on the field, from the game, after activation of this effect, this card cannot attack during your Battle Phase. 2: If this card destroys a monster as a result of Battle, this monster can attack once more.

**Clay Defender**: MAGIC / Desc: If you have only monsters with the ATK 1000 or less on the field, you can special summon 1 "E-Hero Clayman" from your hand, to the field in face-up Defense Position.

**E-Hero, Clayman**: Level 4 / 800/2000/ Earth / Warrior.

**E-Hero, Destruction Soldier**: Level 9 / 3000/1500/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Normal Summoned by Sacrificing two monsters with "E-Hero" in their names. You can discard 1 card from your hand to destroy all Magic and Trap cards on both sides of the field. For each magic card destroyed, decrease your opponent's monster's ATK and DEF by 200.

**Dedication Through Light and Darkness**: MAGIC / Desc: You can activate this card by Sacrificing 1 "Black Magician" on your side of the field to Special Summon 1 "Magician of Black Chaos" from your hand, deck, or graveyard, to the field.

**Magician of Black Chaos**: Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Dark / Magician / Desc: When his card is successfully Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, you can place 1 Magic card from your Graveyard, into your hand. Monsters destroyed by this card are removed from play instead of going to the Graveyard. If this card is removed from the field, remove it from play.

**Magic Formula**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Magician-type monster equipped with this gains 500 ATK.

**Move Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 Monster card from your Graveyard, to your hand.

**Fusion Reactivation**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face-up "Fusion Gate" on your side of the field to return 1 "Fusion" to your hand, from your graveyard.

**E-Hero, Necroid Shaman**: Level 5 / 1900/1400/ Dark / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "E-Hero, Wildman" + "E-Hero, Necro Darkman". Sacrifice 1 monster on your opponent's field in order to Special Summon 1 Monster from your opponent's Graveyard, on your opponent's field.

**E-Hero, Featherman**: Level 3 / 1000/1000/ Air / Warrior.


	83. Kyu VS Hacker, Threat of The School

**83. Kyu VS Hacker, Threat of The School**

* * *

"Over here!" Hide said, pointing to the entrance of the card shop.

"It's in the card shop?" Kyu said weirdly.

"Yeah where else?" Yukie said cheerfully, jumping off of Kyu's back. The three entered, seeing a crowd of people dueling by themselves, but in front of them were holograms of their opponents who wielded duel disks.

"Wow, this is cool!" Kyu said. "Where can I start?"

"Right here." Isona's voice replied. "Kyu-Haru, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the stadium?"

"Well we do have an hour left, so we thought we'd just practice for a while." Hide said.

"I see then. I'll connect you with your opponent then." Isona said, walking over to a desk. He took a chord, connecting it to Kyu's duel disk. "You're at arena eight"

"Cool!" Kyu said, running off, accidentally knocking over Isona with the chord. Hide and Yukie, laughed, following Kyu.

Kyu walked to the arena. It was a giant glass cube, the whole glass walls seemed to be hologram projectors. Seeing it was empty he stepped in. "So where is my opponent?" Kyu said, looking around.

"Over here." A young boys voice responded. A hologram formed and it was a boy wearing a black hoody with his hood over his head, keeping his face in shadows.

"Wow hey! I'm Kyu-Haru! I'm practicing for the upcoming KC Battle of The Academy's!" Kyu introduced himself. "Who are you?"

"The KC Battle of The Academy's eh?" The boy smiled.

"Yeah, have you heard of it?" Kyu asked.

"Quite frankly I have." The boy smirked. "For now on, you can call me, Demetri."

"Ok then, Demetri, let's duel!" Kyu said, sliding his deck into his deck holster, causing his duel disk to fold out. Demetri did the same.

"Duel!" Kyu and Demetri announced, their life points rising to 4000.

"I'll go! Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his card. "I'll first summon _Seraphim Therapist_! In defense mode! (1000/1000)"

Demetri smiled under his hood as the female angel appeared, on her knees, praying with her glowing halo over her head and her wings expanding.

"That ends my turn!" Kyu announced.

"Draw..." Demetri announced, drawing his card. "I'll start by activating this field magic card, _Call For Justice_!"

Suddenly a giant satellite materialized over them on the field. "Whoa what's that!" Kyu said in amazement.

"Part of my strategy." Demetri smiled. "During each of my Main Phases, I can summon a special type of monster! For example! Call of Justice allows me to summon this type of monster, go! _Super Sentai - Blue_! (1400/1400)"

"Huh?" Kyu said as a blue suited warrior materialized to the field.

Demetri smiled. "I'll then normally summon this, _Super Sentai - Yellow_! (1000/1000)" Demetri announced as a female yellow suited warrior materialized to the field.

"These monsters seem familiar. Looks like they were based off of that kids tv show." Hide said.

"Yeah, weird." Yukie added.

"My Call of Justice field magic card also gives my Super Sentai warriors a boost of five hundred attack points." Demetri smiled as Super Sentai - Blue's attack strength rose to 1900, and Yellow's to 1500. "Now! Super Sentai, Yellow, attack and destroy his Seraphim Therapist!"

The yellow warrior jumped up, whipping out a yellow gun and firing several laser blasts at Kyu's angel, destroying it instantly.

"And now! Super Sentai, Blue! Attack his life points directly!" Demetri hollered, pointing forward. The blue warrior dove up, whipping out his blue blaster and firing blue lasers at Kyu.

Kyu screamed in pain as his life points reduced to 2100. "Holy cow, this guys is good!" Hide said in shock.

"That's not all! I'll activate Super Sentai, Blue's special ability! By sacrificing life points equal to the damage you've gained (LP: 2100), I'll be able to strike you again with the same damage you've just gained!" Demetri explained as a wave shot out from the blue warrior's face helmet.

The wave bashed into Kyu, causing him to fall over, but Kyu kept his balance, feeling the hard pain from the cards attack as his life points reduced to 200.

"Crap! In just one turn he's lost most of his life points!" Yukie gasped.

Demetri smiled pleasingly. "My turn ends." He announced.

Kyu smiled. "That was a wild turn!" Kyu said. "Your deck style is amazing!"

"Thanks." Demetri smiled.

"My turn, draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his next card. "I'll activate this, _Move Dead_! So I can bring back Seraphim Therapist back to my hand!"

"Hmmm." Demetri smiled.

"That's not all! I'll also activate this, _Fusion_! So I can fuse my Seraphim Therapist and Seraphim Gunner from my hand!" Kyu said as the two angels appeared. Both angels began to fuse immediately, forming a woman in a long white gown, her hair pulled back into a bun. Her wings spread and she held up a long golden bow with an arrow with wings attached. "This creates _Seraphim Archer_! (2200/1900)"

"Wow! Beautiful!" Yukie said, wide eyed.

"Now! Seraphim Archer, attack and destroy his Super Sentai, Blue!" Kyu commanded, pointing.

The angel pulled back her arrow on the bow, then released. The arrow flew forward like lightning striking the ground, striking the blue warrior. The warrior exploded into digital pieces as Demetri's life points reduced to 1800.

"When Seraphim Archer destroys a monster, her effect activates! I gain one thousand life points each time I destroy a monster with her! (LP: 1200)" Kyu explained. "I'll then set one card face down and end my turn!"

"Heh." Demetri smirked, drawing his next card. "I'll activate Super Sentai, Yellow's special effect and sacrifice five hundred life points (LP: 1300) to draw another card." Demetri announced, drawing another card. Demetri looked down at his hand and smiled. "Well, Kyu-Haru, right now we've proved ourselves to be quite the duelists. How about a wager?"

"A wager? How can we do that when you like miles away from us?" Kyu asked.

"Easy." Demetri smiled. "if you win, you leave freely."

"What does he mean?" Hide said.

"What are you talking about!" Kyu said.

"And if I win, I gain all access to your school, permanently." Demetri smiled. "Of course I won't let you leave this duel at all."

Yukie realized what he was talking about. "Kyu! Get out of there!" Yukie screamed, trying to pull on the glass door, but it locked.

"What is the meaning of this!" Kyu growled, looking back at the outside world.

"I have things I want to finish, and I'll start be defeating you, then ruining Seto Kaiba's life forever!" Demetri laughed. "I am a hacker, and I do what I please!"

"A hacker!" Kyu growled.

"So please, let's continue our duel." Demetri smiled.

"How do I know you'll keep your word if I win?" Kyu asked.

"Because I have better things to do, this is only for fun." Demetri smiled.

"Fine then. Go on with your turn." Kyu growled.

"Alright then. I'll activate Call of Justice's effect, allowing me to special summon _Super Sentai, Green_! (1400/1400)" Demetri announced as a green warrior materialized to the field. "And thanks to my Call of Justice field magic card, it gains an extra five hundred attack points!"

Demetri laughed evilly while Kyu growled, determined to take him down and save the school. Super Sentai, Green's attack strength rose to 1900.

"Master Kaiba!" Isona screamed, running into Kaiba's office. "There's been a breach! Someone has paused all computers within the Duelist Academy!"

"Impossible! I have ever virus and hacker blocker up, how can someone break down all one hundred thousand of them!" Kaiba growled.

"I don't know, but there's only one other computer running! And it's happening in the online duel system!" Isona said in a panic.

Demetri smiled. "I'll then activate this, _Data Hold_!" He announced, sliding the card into the magic card slot. "Once your Seraphim Archer is equipped with it, it'll lose half of its attack points!"

"What!" Kyu gasped as a bunch of 1's and 0's began circling Kyu's angel, reducing her attack strength to 1100.

"And now! Super Sentai, Green, attack and destroy his Seraphim Archer!" Demetri announced, pointing. The green warrior whipped out his giant green cannon, firing a green laser which vaporized Kyu's angel. Kyu growled as his life points reduced to 400. "Now! I activate Super Sentai, Green's special ability! Once he attacks, I can attack again with only half of his attack points!"

"No! Kyu's going to lose if he doesn't do something!"

Super Sentai, Green's attack strength lowered to 950. "Attack his life points directly!" Demetri hollered, pointing his hand outward.

"Not so fast!" Kyu smiled. "I'll activate my trap card, _A Hero Emerges_!"

"Yeah!" Hide cheered.

"Now you must chose a card from my hand, if it's a monster, I can summon it to the field!" Kyu explained.

"Fine then, I chose the card closest to your left." Demetri smiled, pointing.

"Awesome, now I'll summon _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)" Kyu announced as the machine materialized to the field.

"I'll end my turn by playing two cards face down" Demetri announced.

"My turn, draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his next card. "I'll start off by summoning this, _Y Dragon Head_!"

"I'll activate my trap card! _Double Helix Regeneration_!" Demetri announced as his trap card flipped up. "When you summon a level four monster, I'll be able to summon my own level four monster from my graveyard! And I chose my _Super Sentai - Blue_! (1400/1400)"

"Wow, Demetri's remaining solid with these sentai warriors." Yukie said.

"Kyu better have something planned, otherwise the school is doomed." Hide growled.

"Don't forget about the five hundred added bonus for my Call for Justice field card." Demetri smiled as his blue warrior's attack strength rose to 1900.

"I've had just about enough of your sentai's! And to end them, I'll activate my field magic card!" Kyu said, flashing the card. Suddenly the extra slot popped out of Kyu's duel disk and he slid the card in. "I activate _X-Y-Z Continuum_!"

"Err.." Demetri growled as the satellite floating above them vanished, being replaced by a swirling hole of electricity.

"Now that I have this on the field, my X Y and Z monsters can't be destroyed in battle!" Kyu smiled. "Oh yeah since your field card is gone, all your monsters lose their five hundred attack point bonus!"

Demetri growled more as his Super Sentai, Blue's attack strength reduced to 1400, his Green to 1400, and his Yellow to 1000.

"And now! X Head Cannon, attack and destroy his Super Sentai, Yellow!" Kyu commanded, pointing forward. The machine launched forward, readying its fist for a brutal fury of punches.

"This won't be that easy!" Demetri smiled. "Activate trap card! _Super Sentai Guardian Formation_!"

"What!" Kyu gasped.

"When I have two or more sentai's on my field, you won't be able to attack my warriors." Demetri smiled.

"Damn..." Kyu growled. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Demetri announced, drawing his card quite quickly. "And with that, I'll activate Super Sentai, Yellow's effect and sacrifice five hundred life points (LP: 800) so I can draw another card!"

"I fear something bad is about to happen..." Kyu thought, wondering what Demetri was planning now.

"And now! I'll start off with this monster, _Super Sentai - Pink_! (1300/1300)" Demetri announced as a pink female warrior materialized to the field. "By summoning her successfully, I'll be able to activate her effect which allows me to summon another sentai! And I chose _Super Sentai - Red_! (2000/2000)"

Suddenly a read warrior materialized to the field, with all of Demetri's sentai's on the field, all five took a quick pose. "He's assembled all of them!" Hide gasped.

"And by summoning Super Sentai Red, his effect activates!" Demetri said. "When I have summoned him while Super Sentai Blue, Pink, Yellow, and Green are on the field I can take a magic, trap, and monster card from my deck and add them to my hand!"

"No way!" Yukie gasped.

Demetri smiled, taking his deck from his deck holster. He began scanning the cards in his deck, taking one magic card, then a monster card, then finally a trap card, and adding them to his hand. He then placed his deck back. "Now's the time I show you what a real champion can do." Demetri smiled.

"Champion? I thought he was just a regular duelist..." Kyu thought.

"As much as I have hate for you, I still have a job to do!" Demetri growled.

"And he hates me? For what reason?" Kyu wondered. "Plus, I thought he was doing this for fun and game..."

"I'll now activate this! _Super Sentai Colorful Formation_!" Demetri announced flashing the card to Kyu. "Now that I've assembled all my sentai's, by sacrificing them all to this magic card, I can summon the ultimate sentai of them all!"

"What's that!" Kyu gasped.

The five warriors vanished in a flash of light and a silver warrior with shoulder pads and a long sword materialized to the field. "_The Sixth Sentai_! (2500/2000)"

"Sixth Sentai!" Kyu said in amazement.

Demetri smirked. "You have no way of destroying it with your pathetic X Y Z monsters!" Demetri laughed. "I've examined your deck many times and it's full proof!"

"So tell me exactly what makes your warrior such a powerful monster!" Kyu growled.

"Well since I had to sacrifice five whole monsters to summon it, it has to come with a powerful effect. Or at least one to make it stronger." Demetri smiled. "My Sixth Sentai gains five hundred attack points for each Super Sentai in my graveyard!"

Kyu growled as Demetri's Sixth Sentai's attack strength rose to 5000.

"Looks like your school is mine because there is no possible way for you to win now! Sixth Sentai! Attack his X Head Cannon!" Demetri commanded, pointing.

The silver warrior dashed forward, readying his long blade. "I don't think so!" Kyu growled. "I discard Kuriboh from my hand to my graveyard!"

"No!" Demetri growled.

Kyu smirked. "When I send Kuriboh to my graveyard, any damage I get turns to zero." He explained.

"Well I guess you're just lucky for this turn. You won't last long, I tell you that." Demetri smiled.

"You bad guys are all the same! And one or another, I will prevail!" Kyu said, drawing his second card of his hand. "I'll activate this, _Pot of Greed_! Allowing me to drew to extra cards!"

Kyu quickly drew his two cards and smiled. "I'll first activate my face down card, _Raise Dead_! So I can bring back my _Seraphim Gunner_! (1800/1200)" Kyu announced as the gun wielding angel formed on the field. "Next, I'll activate this, _Monster Replacement_! This allows me to sacrifice monsters and special summon other monsters from my hand of the same level of monsters as I sacrificed!"

"Go on..." Demetri said, slowly catching on.

"So I sacrifice X Head Cannon and Y Dragon Head so I can summon these two monsters!" Kyu said, flashing the two cards. "_Seraphim Guardner_ (100/2000) and _Seraphim Saber_! (1600/1500)"

"Alright! Looks like Kyu's plan will succeed!" Hide cheered.

"And now! I'll finally activate this, _Fusion Incantation_!" Kyu announced. "I can sacrifice half of my life points (LP: 200) to perform a fusion!"

"No!" Demetri gasped.

"Now! I fuse Seraphim Gunner, Seraphim Guardner, and Seraphim Saber together!" Kyu announced, pointing his hand into the air. The three angels jumped up, combining together into one single light. "To form this! _Seraphim Lionhart_! (3000/2500)"

The white armored warrior lowered from the sky. He wore a chest plate in the shape of a roaring lion, wielded a shield with the face of a roaring lion, and wielded a long golden sword which glistened in the light.

"Errr." Demetri growled.

"Now! Seraphim Lionhart's effect activates! For each light monster in my graveyard, all monsters on your side of the field lose five hundred attack points!" Kyu explained. Demetri looked in horror as his Sixth Sentai began to lose attack points. "And I count a total of seven!"

The Sixth Sentai's attack strength reduced down to 1500. "And now! Seraphim Lionhart, attack and destroy his Sixth Sentai!" Kyu commanded, pointing.

The warrior dove forward, slashing his golden sword across the warrior's chest, causing a holy ray of light to burst from the wound, exploding the warrior into digital bits.

Demetri growled, watching as his life points reduced to 0. "My connection is failing!" Demetri growled.

"That must mean someone is kicking you out of here!" Hide yelled.

"Don't worry Kyu-Haru, I have a good feeling we'll meet again." Demetri laughed as he vanished out of sight.

"Who is that guy!" Yukie growled, wanting to know as Kyu stepped out of the glass box. He sighed with relief when suddenly Seto Kaiba came running to them.

"What happened here!" Kaiba demanded to know.

"Dude! There was this hacker! And he threatened to erase all the school data! But but but!" Kyu went on.

"What he's saying is that the school was under attack. But Kyu managed to save it once again." Hide cheerfully said, pushing Kyu to the side.

"Who was it then?" Kaiba asked, more calmly.

"He said his name was Demetri. He seemed bent on defeating Kyu and ruining you." Yukie said. "But who isn't these days, heh heh."

"That name doesn't sound familiar. But if he knows how to get passed by hacker blockers, then he must have gotten some good training." Kaiba said, scratching his chin while thinking. "Isona..."

"Yes Seto Kaiba!" Isona said, behind him.

"Prepare some guards to check the guests that are coming tomorrow. In the mean time, arrange the duel with Genesis and Sophia." He added.

"Right away sir!" Isona quickly said, then running off.

"Sophia and Genesis are dueling? Wow that's going to be really interesting! Let's go see it!" Kyu said.

"Right-o" Hide said. The three quickly rushed off, leaving Seto Kaiba back in the online duel system.

"Kaijou... I know this is your work." Kaiba snarled.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: The next duel is between Genesis and Sophia. We haven't heard much of them for a few days, but it appears Genesis has turned a new leaf.

**Genesis**: KYU-HARU! WITH ALL MY LOVE I WILL REPRESENT YOU!

**Kyu**: See what I mean? Anyways. Genesis wants to prove herself to me that she isn't really a bad person and Sophia is in utter shock and denial. With Genesis now joining our side, Sophia wants to prove herself that she is more than a honor duelist to Genesis and plans to defeat her with her Valkyries. Of course Genesis uses her Diabound Lady, but once she is cornered by Sophia's Valkyries, Genesis unleashes her new shocking cards! Next chapter is Genesis VS Sophia, Dueling With Love! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Seraphim Therapist**: Level 4 / 1000/1000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The ATK and DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field. During each of your Standby Phases you may Special Summon 1 Level 4 Monster Card from your hand, to the field. The summoned monster cannot attack during your Battle Phase.

**Call For Justice**: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: During each of your Main Phases, you can Special Summon 1 monster card with "Super Sentai" in its name, to the field. Increase the ATK of all monsters with "Super Sentai" in their name by 500.

**Super Sentai - Blue**: Level 5 / 1400/1400/ Light / Warrior / Desc: When this card inflicts damage to your opponent's Life Points, you can Sacrifice your Life Points equal to the damage taken your opponent has taken to deal damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the amount of Life Points you sacrificed.

**Super Sentai - Yellow**: Level 4 / 1000/1000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: As long as this card remains on the field, you can sacrifice 500 Life Points during each of your Draw Phases you draw 1 extra card.

**Move Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 Monster card from your Graveyard, to your hand.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand into 1 Fusion Monster.

**Seraphim Archer**: Level 5 / 2200/1900/ Light / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "Seraphim Therapist" + "Seraphim Gunner". When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, increase your Life Points by 1000.

**Super Sentai - Green**: Level 4 / 1400/1400 / Light / Warrior / Desc: After this card's first attack, this card can attack again with half its ATK.

**Data Hold**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card's ATK is halved.

**A Hero Emerges**: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack, this card can be activated. Your opponent must chose 1 card from your hand. If the chosen card is a monster card, Special Summon it to the field. If the card is not a Monster Card, discard it to your graveyard.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Double Helix Regeneration**: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent Summons a Level 4 or lower monster from their hand, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your Graveyard.

**X-Y-Z Continuum**: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the field any face-up "X Head Cannon", "Y Dragon Head", or "Z Metal Caterpillar" cannot be destroyed by Battle.

**Super Sentai Guardian Formation**: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated if you have 2 or more monsters on the field with "Super Sentai" in their names. For the remainder of the turn, your opponent cannot attack any monsters on your side of the field with "Super Sentai" in their names.

**Super Sentai - Pink**: Level 4 / 1300/1300/ Light / Warrior / Desc: When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 monster with "Super Sentai" in it's name to the field, from your hand.

**Super Sentai - Red**: Level 5 / 2000/2000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: When this card is Summoned while you have "Super Sentai - Blue", "Super Sentai - Green", "Super Sentai - Yellow" and "Super Sentai - Pink". You can add 1 Magic, Trap, and Monster card from your deck, to your hand.

**Super Sentai Colorful Formation**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice "Super Sentai - Red", "Super Sentai - Pink", "Super Sentai - Blue", "Super Sentai - Yellow", and "Super Sentai - Green" from your field to Special Summon 1 "The Sixth Sentai" from your hand, to the field.

**The Sixth Sentai**: Level 7 / 2500/2000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by "Super Sentai Colorful Formation" This card's ATK increase by 500 for every monster with "Super Sentai" in its name.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position

**Seraphim Gunner**: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ The Attack points of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Monster Replacement**: MAGIC / Desc: You can Sacrifice monsters on your field to Special Summon monsters from your hand with the same Levels.

**Seraphim Guardner**: Level 4 / 1000/2000/ Light / Angel / Desc: The DEF of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Seraphim Saber**: Level 4 / 1600/1500/ Light / Angel / Desc: The ATK of this monster increases by 300 for each Angel-Type monster on the field.

**Fusion Incantation**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice half of your Life Points to perform 1 Fusion.

**Seraphim Lionhart**: Level 12 / 3000/2500/ Light / Angel / Fusion / Desc: "Seraphim Guardner" + "Seraphim Gunner" + "Seraphim Saber". Decrease all of your opponent's face-up monsters by 500 for each Light-Type monster in your graveyard.


	84. Genesis VS Sophia, Duel of Love!

**84. Genesis VS Sophia, Dueling With Love **

* * *

Kyu, Yukie, and Hide rushed back into the stadium where Sophia stood on her side of the field, awaiting for Genesis to show up.

"Well look whose just in time." Doxx smiled, sitting next to Quartz and Violet.

"What did we miss?" Yukie asked.

"Nothing really." Doxx smiled. "Although it looks like Sophia is getting impatient, which is kind of amusing."

"Ha!" Kyu laughed. "Really though I'd like to see the outcome of this duel. Genesis and Sophia are best friends and to have them duel will be exciting!"

"Don't count on it." Quartz suddenly said.

"What? What's wrong?" Hide asked.

"Genesis... Has turned a new leaf." Quartz said, sighing.

"Ok..." Kyu said, confused.

The door on the other side of the stadium pushed open, letting in a wave of fog. Within, Genesis stood there, wearing a loose jacket with the number 9 printed across it. She also wore a head band which said "9-Haru" on it with cute pink hearts.

"Oh dear!" Yukie said, chuckling.

"It's about time! Genesis! Where the hell have you been!" Sophia screamed.

"I was getting ready for my big duel!" Genesis chuckled, taking out a small flag with Kyu's name printed on it.

"What is with all this crap!" Sophia said.

"Sophia, darling, I'm sorry but I've turned a new way! I work for Kyu-haru! My one and only love!" Genesis said with starry eyes and looking at Kyu.

"Agh!" Kyu gasped, trying to escape from his seat.

"Kyu-Haru! You got to be kidding me!" Sophia yelled.

"No it's true! All his dueling, his skills, and his looks! They are all what I look for in a man! And this duel is t represent the almighty Kyu-Haru!" Genesis said, throwing her flag away and taking her deck out, sliding into the deck holster of her duel disk.

"Genesis! But I thought we were friends!" Sophia said.

"Don't worry, girl, we still are. I just want to win so I can show how much I'm dedicated!" Genesis smiled, giving her a victory sign with her hand.

"You've definitely lost your cool, girl." Sophia sighed. "But anyways, on with this duel!"

Sophia slid her deck into her duel disk, causing it to turn on and fold out. "Duel!" Genesis and Sophia announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"I'll start by activating this, _Cost Down_!" Genesis announced, flashing the card to Sophia. "Which reduces all levels of monsters in my hand by two! So now, I can summon this, _Diabound Lady_! (1800/1200)"

Suddenly a beautiful brunette woman appeared to the field, but her legs were the head of a snake. "Heh." Sophia thought. "Since we were kids, we've been using the same deck. But when does a chance like dueling each other ever come up? We each know what's in each others deck so it's fair game."

"I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn!" Genesis announced.

"My turn, draw!" Sophia announced, drawing first card, then smiling. "Well it looks like this duel will be over before anyone knows it!"

"Huh?" Genesis said.

"I'll first place a card face down, then I'll activate this! _WalkurenRitt_!" Sophia announced, holding the card in the air. Suddenly rose petals began to fall down from the ceiling. Everyone looked in awe and Sophia smiled at the response from the audience.

"Hmmm, same old tactic." Genesis smiled.

"Now! I summon _Valkyrie Altest_ (1600/1600), Valkyrie_ Sovite_ (1600/1600), and _Valkyrie Dritt_! (1000/1600)" Sophia announced as the three female warriors riding horse formed.

"Your cards never seem to get any newer." Genesis smiled.

"Like wise!" Sophia smiled. "I'll activate Valkyrie Sovite's special ability! Allowing me to remove your Diabound Lady from play!"

Genesis only smiled as she watched her snake woman vanish in a swirl of wind. "Also, since I removed a monster from your field, my Valkyrie Altest's effect activates! It increases her attack strength to match up to your Diabound Lady!"

Sophia smiled deviously as her green haired Valkyrie grew to 1800. "And also, Valkyrie Dritt's effect activates! Every time a card is removed from play, Valkyrie Dritt gains one hundred attack points!" Sophia explained as her short orange haired Valkyrie grew to 1100.

"So now I guess this duel is over for you!" Sophia smiled, clenching her hands to her face. "I'm finally going to win!"

"Make your move!" Genesis said, impatiently. "Don't worry! Kyu-Haru! I know I can do it!"

Kyu blushed, sinking down in his seat, trying to hide himself. "Aww come on! Encourage your lover!" Hide laughed, poking Kyu.

"Go Genesis..." Kyu said in a monotone expression, slowly lifting his fist in the air.

"Your pathetic!" Sophia growled. "Valkyrie Sovite! Attack her life points directly!"

"Not so fast!" Genesis announced, holding her hand forward. "I'll activate my trap card, _Future Bonds_!"

"What!" Sophia said in shock.

"I can activate this when I have no monster cards in my hand or graveyard! I can draw one card and if the card is a monster card, I can special summon it to the field!" Genesis explained, drawing her next card. She suddenly gave a cute squeal. "Oooh! Lucky!"

"What is it!" Sophia growled.

"I'll summon this! _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)" Genesis announced, slapping the card onto her duel disk, causing the machine to form on the field.

"X HEAD CANNON!" Hide said in shock as well as everyone else.

"Well she's really proving her love to you, Kyu! She's copying your deck!" Doxx laughed, nudging the depressed Kyu.

"How'd you get such cards!" Sophia hissed.

"Easy." Genesis smirked. "Remember when dear Quartz copied Kyu, thinking he can defeat him with his own cards? Well I asked Quartz if I could borrow them. He seemed more than happy to let me have them!"

"You're wrong, girl!" Sophia growled.

"Yeah well it's my advantage and your fault for not thinking of something before." Genesis smiled charmingly.

"Valkyrie Altest! Attack X Head Cannon now!" Sophia commanded. The machine and Valkyrie clashed, but since they both had the same attack points, they ended up destroying each other. "And now! Valkyrie Dritt, attack her life points directly!"

The orange haired Valkyrie kicked her horse up, charing forward. The woman slashed her sword at Genesis. Genesis screamed in pain as her life points reduced to 2900.

"Heh, once your turn ends, your Valkyrie's will return to your deck anyway!" Genesis smiled.

"No they won't." Sophia smiled. "At least not until I use this! Now activate magic card, _Mischief Goddess of Time_!"

"What!" Genesis gasped.

"This card allows me to skip my end phase, then your entire next turn, then my draw, standby, and main phase so I can gear up for my next battle phase!" Sophia explained. "So now! Valkyrie Sovite, attack her life points directly!"

"Not so fast!" Genesis yelled. "I'll activate my second trap card, _Attack Guidance Armor_!"

"What!" Sophia gasped.

"With this, I'll equip it to your Valkyrie Dritt, making her the attack target of every monster on the field!" Genesis smiled as a ugly chest armor plate formed on Valkyrie Dritt.

The pink haired Valkyrie moved her horse, facing the orange haired Valkyrie, then slashed her sword. Sophia growled as her Valkyrie was destroyed, reducing her life points to 3500.

"My turn ends." Sophia growled with no other cards in her hand.

"Draw!" Genesis announced happily, then holding up a victory signal. "This one's for you! Kyu-Haru!"

"Ugh I'm probably the laughing stock of the school already..." Kyu groaned, blushing.

"Now! I activate this, _Pot of Greed_!" Genesis announced. "Which lets me draw two more cards!"

Genesis quickly drew her two cards and smiled deviously. "Enough of the wait, let's see what you have!" Sophia growled, denying the fact that Genesis has really turned to the side of good.

"I'll activate this, _Frontline Base_!" Genesis announced as her magic card flipped up. "This card allows me to summon a union monster during each of my main phase! And I'll use its effect to my advantage and summon this, _W Wing Catapult_! (1300/1500)"

"That's right. Since she took Quartz's old deck, she now has the V and W monsters. Wicked!" Kyu thought. "I always thought those cards were neat."

"Now! I'll normally summon this, _V Tiger Jet_!" Genesis announced as a tiger shaped jet materialized to the field. "And now! V Tiger Jet, W Wing Catapult, combine!"

The two machines flew into the air, forming together into a single flying contraption. "This creates _VW Tiger Catapult_! (2000/2100)" Genesis introduced.

"Errr, you're a damn fool! Genesis!" Sophia growled. "Your ruining yourself by not sticking with your original deck!"

"Heh, maybe you need a change too, Sophia!" Genesis smirked. "For the longest, I thought being the original me was cool, but for the whole time I was a laughing stock. I took the time to reflect on myself. And I've decided I want to be a person everyone can like!"

"You're still a fool!" Sophia growled.

"That's what you think! VW Tiger Catapult, attack and destroy her Valkyrie Sovite!" Genesis called, pointing forward.

The jet fired a round of missiles at Sophia's pink haired Valkyrie, destroying it easily and reducing her life points to 3100.

"The ends my turn!" Genesis announced with no other cards at hand.

"Draw..." Sophia growled, drawing her next card. "I'll activate this, _Treasure of Heaven_! Forcing us to each draw six cards each!"

Genesis narrowed her eyes. "She might gain an advantage from that but nothing will stop me from succeeding in representing Kyu-Haru!" Genesis announced, putting her hand to her heart, then drawing her six cards, Sophia did the same.

"I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Sophia announced.

"My turn, draw!" Genesis announced. "Now! I discard a card from my hand to activate VW Tiger Catapult's ability! I can shift your defending monster into attack position!"

Sophia growled as her face-down horizontal monster card flipped up, revealing an evil looking witch with three eyes. "_Witch of The Black Forest_? (1200/1100)"

"That's right." Sophia growled.

"Very well then! VW Tiger Catapult, attack and destroy her Witch of The Black Forest!" Genesis announced, pointing.

The tiger catapult launched two missiles into the air, each one falling down, exploding around the area of the witch, destroying her and reducing Sophia's life points to 100.

"Wow, Genesis is taking a way good advantage." Kyu said, surprised.

"Don't forget, my Witch of The Black Forest comes with an effect! When destroyed, I can take a monster card from my deck with the defense of fifteen hundred or less and add it to my hand!" Sophia explained, searching her deck for a card. She smiled, adding a card she had chosen to her hand. "That's not all! I'll then summon _Valkyrie Malice_! (2400/1500)"

"What! It's still my turn!" Genesis growled growled as well armored, black haired, horse riding woman appeared, wielding a giant shield and sword.

"Yeah, but Valkyrie Malice allows me to summon it when I added it to my hand outside my draw phase!" Sophia smiled.

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Genesis growled.

"Draw!" Sophia announced. "Now! I activate my Valkyrie's special ability!"

"What!" Genesis said in shock.

"When I draw an equipment card, I'm allowed to draw another card! And if it's another equip card, I draw again!" Sophia smiled, revealing the card she drew to be an equip card. "And the first I draw, _Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade_!"

"Uhh! That's Hide's card too!" Kyu gasped. "Heh, maybe I ain't the only one being copied here."

Kyu chuckled, nudging Hide. "You wish." Hide laughed.

Suddenly the giant golden sword materialized into Valkyrie Malice's hands, increasing her attack strength to 2700. "And I draw again!" Sophia announced, drawing her next card and showing it to Genesis. "And it's _Sword of Dark Destruction_!"

The golden sword in the Valkyrie's hand then turned into a giant purple and black sword which let off a dark essence, increasing Valkyrie Malice's attack strength to 3100.

"Next card!" Sophia announced, drawing her next card. "_Devil Axe_!"

Suddenly the sword which Valkyrie Malice held transformed into a giant heavy axe, increasing her attack strength to 4100.

"And my next card!" Sophia announced, drawing a fourth. "_Sword of Dragon Soul_!"

Suddenly the sword transformed once again, but into a long studded sword, increasing Valkyrie Malice's attack to 4800.

"Holy cow!" Hide said. "That's a lot of equip cards!"

"How does it feel now?" Sophia smirked. "Now! Valkyrie Malice, attack and destroy her VW Tiger Catapult!"

The Valkyrie let out a battle cry, kicking her horse to charge. " No!" Genesis screamed as the Valkyrie slashed her long sword across the machine, cutting it into pieces and destroying it.

Genesis looked down as her life points reduced to 100. But then looked up, smiling. "Like Kyu-Haru says! This is just a game and I'm having fun!" Genesis said happily.

"He's gotten to your head! Snap out of it!" Sophia yelled.

"This is me! This is what I chose to be! And if you can't accept it, you aren't a very good friend!" Genesis said, pointing.

Sophia only smirked. "I'll end my turn then." Sophia smirked, knowing this duel is hers.

"My turn, draw!" Genesis announced happily. "I'll start by activating my trap card, _Call of The Haunted_! Which I use to bring back _VX Tiger Catapult_! (2000/2100)"

"Heh, that won't do you any good!" Sophia smirked.

"It will when I activate my other face down card. Now go! _Raise Dead_!" Genesis announced. "I'll use it to bring back _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)"

"Ah! She's going to do it!" Kyu said, excitedly.

"Now! I'll activate the ability of Frontline Base, and summon_ Y Dragon Head_! (1500/1600)" Genesis announced as a red mechanically dragon formed on the field. "I'll then normally summon _Z Metal Caterpillar_! (1500/1300)"

"No!" Sophia gasped.

"Now! X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar, combine!" Genesis announced, pointing forward. The three machines launched into the air, forming together into a single tank machine. "Go! _XYZ Dragon Cannon_! (2800/2600)"

"Wow! Is that what I really look like in battle?" Kyu said, everyone else laughed. "I'm serious!"

"I'm not done yet! Now! VW Tiger Catapult, XYZ Dragon Cannon, combine!" Genesis hollered. The two mega machines launched into the air, falling apart, but connecting together into one giant machine. The machine landed on the ground with a hard thud, its red metal wings expanding and its mechanical eyes glowing. "Go! _VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon_! (3000/2800)"

"Ah!" Sophia said in shock.

"Now! I activate VtoZ's effect, allowing me to remove your Valkyrie Malice from play!" Genesis explained, pointing as Sophia's Valkyrie vanished out of no where.

"Alright! Go Genesis!" Kyu shouted from the bleacher.

"Heh, nice to see your attitude has changed, Kyu-Haru." Doxx smiled.

"This is awesome!" Kyu smiled.

"Thank you! Kyu-Haru!" Genesis smiled happily, waving back at Kyu. She then turned to face Sophia. "Now! VtoZ, attack Sophia's life points directly!"

The giant machine lowered its row of cannons, facing Sophia, then blasting two streams of energy at her. Sophia screamed loudly as the blast caused her hair to flail wildly, reducing her life points to 0.

Sophia fell onto her knees, clenching her fists. "Yay! Genesis!" Yukie cheered as everyone else in the audience cheered also.

Genesis stood proudly in the arena, waving to the cheering people.

Back in Seto Kaiba's office, Kaiba was on his computer, typing away. He seemed very into what he was looking at, then was startled. "It can't be..." He said. "Godfried Luke... He's entering?"

On his computer was a profile of a young man with brown hair with golden tips. He wore a brown suit and red tie and seemed very calm but dark.

Along with a young man was a small boy who looked like a first year student, along with a young girl with long black hair with a bun, then a muscle-bound young man with a muscle t-shirt.

"One of these people have got to be the hackers." Kaiba growled. "I won't rest until I find who it is..."

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: It's time for the next duel and it looks like Hide is ready and prepared! His next opponent is a Osiris Red student. This seems very unlikely but by what this kid is saying, he's proved himself to be a difficult duelist. Wanting to defeat all Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue students, he wants the Osiris Red to rise in victory and look pathetically down at all other students. Hide duels hard with his warriors but is taken back with the trap card Gravity Bind! Next chapter is Hide VS Fuery, Rise of Silent Swordsman! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Cost Down**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to reduce all monsters in your hand by 2 Levels for the rest of the turn.

**Diabound Lady**: Level 6 / 1800/1200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: Each time this card attacks a Defense positioned monster, switch that monster into Attack Position during Damage Calculation.

**Walkuren Ritt**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon any monster's in your hand with "Valkyrie" in it's name onto the field. During your end phase, return all monsters you had summoned by this card's effect, to your deck. Your deck is then shuffled.

**Valkyrie Altest**: Level 6 / 1600/1600/ Light / Warrior / Desc: If a monster is removed from play or sent to the graveyard, increase/decrease this card's ATK by equal to the amount of the destroyed monster's ATK until the end of the turn.

**Valkyrie Sovite**: Level 5 / 1600/1600/ Light / Warrior / Desc: When this monster is Normal, Reversed, or Special Summoned, remove 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field out of play.

**Valkyrie Dritt**: Level 4 / 1000/1600/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This cards gains 100 ATK for each monster removed from play.

**Future Bonds**: TRAP / Desc: This card can be activated when you have no Monster Cards on your field or in your hand or your Graveyard. Draw 1 card from your deck, if the card is a Monster Card, Special Summon it to the field.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Mischief Goddess of Time**: MAGIC / Desc: During the end of your Battle Phase, you can skip your opponent's turn, and then your next Draw Phase, Main Phase, and Standby Phase to enter your next Battle Phase.

**Attack Guidance Armor**: TRAP / Desc: When this card activates, equip this card to a face-up monster on the field. As long as this card is equipped to a monster, all other monsters must attack the equipped monster.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw two cards from your deck.

**Frontline Base**: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Once during each of your Main Phases, you may Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Union-Type monster to the field.

**V Tiger Jet**: Level 4 / 1600/1800/ Light / Machine

**W Wing Catapult**: Level 4 / 1300/1500/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equipment card, and Equip it on one of your "V Tiger Jet" or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card and place it in face-up attack position. While this card is Equipped to a monster card, increase the equipped monster's ATK and DEF by 300. (A Monster can only have one Union card equipped on it. If the Equipped monster would be destroyed by Battle, destroy this card instead.)

**VW Tiger Catapult**: Level 6 / 2000/2100/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "V Tiger Jet" "W Wing Catapult". Remove the required Monsters on your field from the game in order to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed). Discard 1 card from your hand to your graveyard to switch the position of 1 of your opponents Monsters from defense position to attack position.

**Treasure of Heaven**: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must draw from their decks until each player has 6 cards total in their hands.

**Witch of The Black Forest**: Level 4 / 1200/1100/ Dark / Magician / Desc: When this card is sent from the field, to the Graveyard, move 1 Monster with a DEF of 1500 or less from your deck, to your hand.

**Valkyrie Malice**: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: This card can't be Normal or Reversed Summoned. When this card is drawn outside of your Draw Phase, you can Special Summon it to the field. During each of your Draw Phases, each time you draw a Equip Card, draw another card. You must show your opponent each card you draw. When this card is involved for a Sacrifice Summon, it counts as 2 sacrifices. The equip cards that were equipped to this card are equipped to the monster summoned by sacrificing this card.

**Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be Equipped to a Warrior-Type monster. Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 300. If this card is in your Graveyard during your Main Phase, you can remove 2 Warrior-type monsters from your Graveyard, out of play to return this card to your hand.

**Sword of Dark Destruction**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Dark monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 400 and decreases its DEF by 200

**Devil Axe**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 1000. When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can sacrifice one monster on your side of the field to return this card to the top of your deck

**Sword of Dragon Soul**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped to a Warrior-type monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 700. A Dragon-type monster that battles with the equipped monster is destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase

**Call of The Haunted**: TRAP / Desc: Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is destroyed or removed from the field, the summoned monster is destroyed. If the summoned monster is destroyed, this card is also destroyed.

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Z Metal Caterpillar**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon head", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 600. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**XYZ Dragon Cannon**: Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "X Head Cannon" "Y Dragon Head" "Z Metal Caterpillar". Remove the required Fusion Material Monsters from the field, out of play to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed to summon this card) from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.

**VWXZY Dragon Catapult Cannon**: Level 8 / 3000/2800/ Light / Machine / Desc: "VW Tiger Catapult" "XYZ Dragon Cannon". Remove the required Monsters on the field from the game in order to Special Summon this monster ("Fusion" is not needed). During your turn, you may remove 1 card on your opponent's field, from play. When this card attacks, switch the attacked monster into Attack Position


	85. Hide VS Fuery, Rise of Silent Swordsman!

**85. Hide VS Fuery, Rise of Silent Swordsman!**

* * *

"Ready?" Kyu asked. Kyu had his XYZ Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) on the field with no other cards, his life points stood at 1500.

"You know it!" Hide smiled with his Silent Swordsman Level 4 on the field (3000/300) and no other cards on the field.

"You know you can summon your next Silent Swordsman, but you still can't win even if you destroy my cannon." Kyu smirked.

"Trust me, I've been saving this for later." Hide smiled, drawing his next card. "I'll activate this, _Time Jump_! Accelerating time by three turns and leveling up my silent swordsman!"

"Whoa!" Kyu said as a clock appeared. It began to tick and the swordsman began to mature more and more.

"And with that I can summon _Silent Swordsman Level 7_! (4500/4500)" Hide announced as the grown man slashed his sword down. "And now! Kyu-Haru! Prepare for defeat!"

"Ryou Hide!" Doxx and Yukie called from the door way of the small room.

"D'oh!" Hide said, falling over.

"You're up next to duel!" Doxx shouted.

"Your opponent is waiting. He doesn't look to happy." Yukie said.

"Sorry Kyu, maybe we'll finish this up later." Hide said as the holograms shut down.

"No problem! Let's go!" Kyu said as Hide rushed passed them, the others followed.

Hide came into the large area where students sat around, waiting for Hide to show up. In the middle of the arena was a short boy. He was wearing an Osiris Red uniform and his sleeves were shredded.

"It's about time, Ryou Hide." The boy said.

"Whoa! Your opponent is an Osiris Red?" Kyu said, fascinated.

"Sorry, I was practicing." Hide simply said, running up to the field.

"Practicing? Heh... Your an obelisk blue, you shouldn't be able to practice. But me, I'm Osiris Red, I've been practicing to make it to the KC BoTA." He said. "The name's Fuery and I'm bound to take down any Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue in my path!"

"Alright..." Hide smiled. "Then let's start this duel!"

"Very well!" Fuery announced, sliding his deck into his deck holster. Hide did the same and both their duel disks folded out.

"Duel!" Fuery and Hide announced.

"I've heard of you, Ryou Hide. You're part of a big business corporation. Heh, you didn't even have to do your oral duel exam to get into Obelisk Blue. That's cheap." Fuery smirked.

"Cheap? I don't have to be an excellent duelist to be in Obelisk Blue!" Hide yelled.

"Good then, if your saying your that weak, this duel will be easy!" Fuery laughed.

"Don't bet on it." Hide growled.

"I will! I'll move, draw!" Fuery announced, drawing his first card. "I'll start out with this, _Injection Angel Lily_! (400/1500) In attack mode!"

"Injection Angel Lily? That card may be weak, but if used right can cause a big problem." Hide thought as he saw the small pink haired nurse jump down from the air, her wings flapping as she straddled a giant syringe.

"I'll then set three cards face down and end my turn!" Fuery announced. "Heh, Ryou Hide, you look a little tense."

"I'm focused..." Hide growled, drawing his first card.

"Heh, whatever! I activate two of my face down cards, _Solemn Wishes_!" Fuery announced as his two cards flipped up.

"What!" Hide gasped.

"Now whenever I have the ability to draw cards, I gain five hundred life points!" Fuery smiled.

"I'll summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn!" Hide announced.

"Heh, bad move to start with. I draw!" Fuery announced. "And now, both my Solemn Wishes activate!"

Suddenly sparkling rain came down on Fuery, increasing his life points to 5000.

"Err.." Hide growled.

"Now! I'll activate this, _Shield Crush_!" Fuery announced, flashing the card to Hide.

"What!" Hide gasped.

"With this card's effect I can destroy your defending monster!" Fuery smiled as a green energy beam shot out from the magic card, destroying Hide's defense monster which was his Big Shield Guardna.

"And now! I activate Injection Angel Lily's special effect!" Fuery announced. "By sacrificing two thousand life points (LP: 3000) I'll be able to increase her attack strength by three thousand!"

"Err." Yukie, Doxx, and Kyu growled as the nurse smiled cutely, increasing her attack strength to 3400.

"And now! Injection Angel Lily, attack Ryou Hide's life points directly!" Fuery commanded, pointing.

"Err." Hide growled as the nurse rose her syringe over her head, then throwing it to Hide. Hide lashed out in pain as the syringe pierced him in the chest, sending him flying backwards, hitting the ground. He cringed in pain as his life points reduced to 600.

"No way! Already he's lost most of his life points!" Yukie gasped.

"Hide! Stand!" Kyu yelled from the sidelines.

Fuery laughed. "Was that too hard for you?" He said.

Hide stood on one knee, then got up, still in pain. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Fuery smiled.

"Come on Hide! You may be at a disadvantage but you know about this type of strategy! You can beat it!" Kyu cheered.

"I doubt it." Fuery smiled as Hide drew his next card.

"I'll start off by summoning this, _Marauding Captain_!" Hide announced as the single armored warrior materialized to the field. "This activates his effect! I can further special summon a level four monster from my hand! I chose _The Creator Incarnate_! (1600/1500)"

"Heh." Fuery smirked.

"Now! I'll equip my Creator Incarnate with this, _Forbidden Sword - Susaku Blade_!" Hide announced, flashing the card to Fuery. "Once equipped to my warrior, he loses five hundred attack points!"

"You must be joking right?" Fuery smirked as a long silver blade appeared in the warrior's hands, reducing his attack strength to 1100.

"No, but then again, my Forbidden Sword gives him an extra ability! He'll be able to attack your life points directly!" Hide smiled. "Now go! Creator Incarnate!"

"I'll activate my trap card!" Fuery smiled as the warrior came dashing toward Fuery, ready to strike him. "_Gravity Bind_!"

"What!" Hide gasped as Fuery's final face down card flipped up. Suddenly pink waves emerged from the card, flashing by Hide's warrior, stopping him.

"As long as my trap card is on the field, all monsters with a level of four or higher can't attack!" Fuery laughed proudly.

"Heh, like that's going to stop him." Kyu smirked, knowing Hide had the best monster to finish the job.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Hide announced.

"Finally." Fuery smirked, drawing his next card. "Now Solemn Wishes activate!"

Suddenly Fuery's two trap cards began to glow, increasing his life points to 4000. "Now! I sacrifice two thousand life points to activate Injection Angel Lily's special effect! (LP: 2000)"

"Hide!" Yukie screamed, afraid of whats about to happen.

Suddenly the syringe riding angel giggled as her attack strength rose to 3400. "Go! Attack and destroy his Creator Incarnate!" Fuery commanded as the angel flew forward on her syringe, heading toward Hide's warrior.

"Activate magic card!" Hide announced. "_Book of Moon_!"

"Huh!" Fuery gasped.

"Once activated, I can switch the position of a monster into face down defense position!" Hide explained. "I chose my own Creator Incarnate!"

Suddenly Hide's warrior transformed into a face down vertical hologram of a face down card. Fuery's Injection Angel drove her syringe into the card hologram, destroying it.

Fuery smirked. "That was a pathetic counter." He said. "I'll end my turn from here! I've got you beat, there's nothing you can do!"

"We'll see, draw!" Hide announced, drawing his next card. "I'll activate the ability of my Forbidden Sword! By removing Creator Incarnate and Big Shield Guardna from my graveyard, I can return it to my hand!"

"Heh." Fuery smirked.

"Now! I'll equip my _Forbidden Sword - Susaku Blade_ to my Marauding Captain!" Hide announced as a long silver blade appeared in the warrior's hands, decreasing his attack strength to 700. "I'll also summon _Silent Swordsman Level 0_ (1000/1000)"

"Alright! Hide's unleashed his secret weapon." Kyu cheered as the tiny sword wielding warrior materialized to the field.

"Yup. Even at a low level, Silent Swordsman can be destructive. So Fuery's Gravity Bind is no good." Doxx added.

"Now! Marauding Captain! Attack his life points directly with Susaku Blade!" Hide commanded, pointing forward. The warrior charged, by passing Injection Angel Lily, causing her to float away, screaming cutely. The warrior slashed his sword down across Fuery, causing him to scream in pain as his life points reduced to 1300.

"No!" Fuery growled.

"Now that you don't have enough life points to use Injection Angel Lily's effect, I can finally destroy it!" Hide smiled. "Silent Swordsman Level 0, attack and destroy his Injection Angel Lily!"

Hide's tiny warrior jumped forward as the injection angel looked in horror as the warrior slashed his sword across the syringe, destroying it, along with the angel.

Fuery growled as his life points reduced to 700.

"My turn ends!" Hide smiled with confidence.

"You think that's funny huh?" Fuery growled, snatching his next card, instantly causing his life points to increase to 1700 thanks to his Solemn Wishes. "I'll show you! I'll activate this, _Raise Dead_!"

"Huh?" Hide said.

"So I can bring back _Injection Angel Lily_! (400/1500)" Fuery smirked as the syringe riding angel materialized back to the field. "I'll also activate this magic card, _Emergency Provisions_!"

"Agh!" Hide gasped.

"For each magic or trap card I sacrifice to Emergency Provisions, I gain one thousand life points!" Fuery smirked. "I'll start by sacrificing my two Solemn Wishes!"

Suddenly Fuery's two trap cards vanished, increasing his life points to 3700. "No way! After all this, Fuery just got nearly all his life points back!" Kyu said.

"Now! I sacrifice two thousand of my life points to activate her effect!" Fuery announced rabidly as his life points reduced to 1700, increasing Injection Angel Lily's attack strength to 3400. "Now attack and destroy his Marauding Captain!"

The angel launched forward on her syringe, piercing through the warrior's armor, causing him to scream in pain as he shattered into digital bits.

Fuery laughed menacingly. "What now you Obelisk Blue! How does it feel to be defeated by a 'weak' Osiris Red!" He hollered.

"Activate trap card!" Hide announced. "_Warrior's Trade_!"

"What!" Fuery growled as Hide's face down card flipped up.

Hide smirked. "When you attack one of my warrior monsters, I can discard another warrior monster from my hand to the graveyard to reduce the Battle Damage equal to the total amount of the discarded monster!" Hide explained. " chose to discard my Creator!"

"Awesome!" Doxx said excitedly. "Hide would have lost the duel if this attack was successful, but thanks to his trap card, the damage is reduced. He would've originally taken on twenty seven hundred points of damage, but since he's discarding The Creator, he only loses four hundred life points!"

Hide looked onward as his life points reduced to 200. "I suppose your turn is done!"

Fuery felt cheated out on his luck, thinking he was going to win now. He had nothing else to do. "Fine, make your lame ass move." Fuery growled.

"Draw!" Hide announced, glancing at his drawn card quickly, recognizing the picture. "Awesome! I'll activate this, _Time Jump_!"

"What!" Fuery growled.

"Once activated, this duel speeds up to my next turn, three turns later!" Hide announced as a swift whirlwind engulfed the field, making time go faster. "And as the turns go by, my Silent Swordsman's effect activates!"

"No!" Fuery growled as he watched the tiny swordsman grow to be a more adolescent teen.

"This evolves my Silent Swordsman Level 0 to _Silent Swordsman Level 3_! (2500/2500)" Hide announced as the swordsman slashed his sword down to the ground.

"A level three monster with an attack of twenty five hundred! Impossible!" Fuery growled.

"It's possible and I'm about to end this duel! Silent Swordsman Level 3, attack and destroy his Injection Angel Lily!" Hide commanded, pointing. The swordsman jumped up into the air, ready for the final strike.

"Don't be too quick on your feet! You might trip!" Fuery smirked. "Activate trap card, _Force Defense Formation_!"

"What!" Hide gasped.

"When you declare an attack on one of my monsters with an attack of one thousand or less, I can activate this card!" Fuery smirked. "My Injection Angel Lily automatically shifts to defense mode!"

"Well that isn't a very good effect..." Yukie said, cocking her head as the Angel sat onto the ground, shielding her self with the big syringe.

"Still your monster will be destroyed!" Hide sneered.

"Read the fine print!" Fuery smirked. "I'm now allowed to discard monster cards from my hand and for every monster card I discard, my Injection Angel Lily's defense points will increase by the same amount of defense points of the discarded monsters!"

"What!" Hide gasped.

"That's right." Fuery smiled deviously. "Now I'll discard my Defense Wall, which has a defense of twenty one hundred, and my Big Shield Guardna which has twenty six hundred defense points!"

"No! That's too much defense points! Hide's attack will backfire!" Kyu said, worried.

"Combining those defense points with my Injection Angel Lily's she gains a total of forty seven hundred defense points!" Fuery laughed as Injection Angel Lily's defense points rose to 6200. "And with that many defense points, you're doomed because you declared your attack! There's no stopping this attack!"

"There isn't, but I have an alternative!" Hide growled.

"How." Fuery smirked. "You only have your lame Silent Swordsman and no other card on your field or in your hand!"

"I don't but nothings stopping me from activating the effect of my Forbidden Sword - Susaku Blade!" Hide roared, holding his hand in a fist as his graveyard slot began to glow.

"No! I forgot!" Fuery gasped in shock.

"Now! I remove Silent Swordsman Level 0, Silent Swordsman Level 1, and Silent Swordsman Level 2 in order to once again activate _Forbidden Sword - Susaku Blade_!" Hide announced as the three card slid out of his graveyard holster. As Hide's Silent Swordsman Level 3 came down at Injection Angel Lily, his sword transformed into a silver flaming sword.

"And due to its effect! My monster loses five hundred attack points!" Hide yelled as Silent Swordsman Level 3's attack strength reduced to 2000. "But now! I can attack your life points directly! Ending this duel once and for all!"

The swordsman jumped down, by passed Fuery's Injection Angel Lily, causing her to fall away from the quick charge of wind from the swordsman. The swordsman slashed his new sword across Fuery's chest, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Agh!" Fuery gasped as he fell backwards, his cards flying to the ground as his life points reduced to 0.

"Hide! You did it!" Kyu cheered as well as everyone else. Hide puffed a sigh of relief, knowing it was over. He was now legible to move to the next round.

Hide walked back to Kyu and the others. "Wow that was a great feeling!" Hide said happily.

"Yeah that was awesome!" Kyu said, patting him on the back. Violet stood there with a serious look.

"Pretty amateur-ish." She smirked.

"Hey, Hide did a good job, why are you all bent out of shape for this?" Yukie said.

Doxx nudged Yukie. "This is an important event for Violet. She's done this before and won, twice." Doxx whispered.

"Are you serious?" Yukie whispered back.

Before Yukie could look at Violet, she had headed out grunting to herself. "Kaiba, you're a damned fool. This contest is so useless." She smiled to herself as she left the arena.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: Well Violet, Genesis, and Hide have passed their first round but what about me! I'm pumped for this! This is what I was born to do! Anyways, Yukie is up next and she's facing Mona, a hip girl who wants nothing to do with boy duelists. She plans to be rid of all the girl duelists in this school and become the number one female duelist of all time. She despises Violet with a passion and won't let Yukie get into her way of being the number one female duelist. Yukie states Mona is a out right crazy girl who no passion of dueling and plans to ruin her ridiculous plan. Of course Mona takes it as a threat and the duel begins. Mona plays by female amazoness' and Yukie sticks to her guardian deck. As the battle rages on, Yukie is cornered by Mona's powered up Amazoness' and with only one Guardian to defend herself, things go down hill. Next chapter is Yukie VS Mona, Reign of The Amazons! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Silent Swordsman Level 7**: Level 4 /4500/4500/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Silent Swordsman Level 6". During each of your Standby Phases, you can sacrifice this card to Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 8" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Injection Angel Lily**: Level 3 / 400/1500/ Earth / Angel / Desc: This card's effect can be activated only during the Damage Step of either player's turn. Pay 2000 Life Points to increase the ATK of this card by 3000 only during the Damage Step.

**Solemn Wishes**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Increase your Life Points by 500 each time you draw cards

**Shield Crush**: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 Defense Positioned monster on the field.

**Marauding Captain**: Level 3 / 1200/400/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: As long as this monster remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot select any other Warrior-Type monster on your side of the field as an attack target, when this monster is normal summoned successfully, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

**The Creator Incarnate**: Level 4 / 1600/1500/ Light / Warrior / Desc: Sacrifice this card to Special Summon 1 "The Creator" from your hand.

**Forbidden Sword - Susaku Blade**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Warrior-type monster equipped this this card loses 500 ATK. The equipped monster can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. When this card is sent from the field, to your Graveyard, you can remove 3 Warrior-type monsters from your Graveyard, out of play to equip this card to another Warrior-type monster on the field.

**Gravity Bind**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: All Level 4 or higher monsters cannot attack.

**Book of Moon**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Shift 1 monster on the field into face-down Defense Position.

**Silent Swordsman Level 0**: Level 1 /1000/1000/ Light / Warrior / Desc: During each of your Standby Phases, you can sacrifice this card to Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 1" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Raise Dead**: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Monster Card from either you or your opponent's Graveyard onto the field in face up Defense or Attack Position.

**Emergency Provisions**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Send Magic or Trap cards on your side of the field, to the Graveyard to increase your Life Points by 1000 per card. This card is excluded.

**Warrior's Trade**: TRAP / Desc: When your Warrior-type monster is destroyed as a result of Battle, discard 1 Warrior-type monster from your hand to the Graveyard to reduce the Battle Damage damage equal to the total amount of the ATK of the discarded monster.

**Time Jump**: MAGIC / Desc: Accelerate game play by 3 of each player's turns

**Silent Swordsman Level 3**: Level 3 /2500/2500/ Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Silent Swordsman Level 2". During each of your Standby Phases, you can sacrifice this card to Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman Level 4" from your deck or hand, to the field. This card cannot be designated as a target for any Magic Cards

**Force Defense Formation**: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack on a monster on your side of the field with an ATK of 1000 or less, you can immediately shift the attack target into Defense Position and sacrifice Monster Cards from your hand to increase the DEF of the attack target by the total amount of DEF of the discarded monster cards.

**  
Big Shield Guardna**: Level 4 / 100/2600/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: Negate the activation of a Magic Card that designates this 1 face-down monster. At that time, flip this card into face-up Defense Position. If this card is attacked, change the Battle Position of this card to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step.**  
**

**Defense Wall**: Level 4 / 100/2100/ Earth / Rock / Desc: As long as this card remains on the field in face-up Defense Position, all of your opponent's monsters must attack this card first.


	86. Yukie VS Mona, Reign of The Amazons

**86. Yukie VS Mona, Reign of The Amazons**

* * *

Yukie stood on the field with her deck at hand, she approached her opponent, a young girl, a bit taller than her. The girl she was facing had long blond hair that was tied into a pony tail. She wore a typical female dorm outfit. Typical? Sure, if you count having your sleeves teared and skirt acid washed, which is what this girl had done. 

Yukie looked oddly at the tall girl as her opponent looked down at smirked. "I'm glad Seto Kaiba put me up against a scrawny little girl. Of course, if were a boy, I'd refuse to be involved. But it takes great honor to be chosen among the rest of the elite to be able to participate in such a tournament. I'll finally be able to part take in this KC BoTA I've been hearing so much about." She smiled.

"Yeah it's nice. But whats the problem with dueling a boy?" Yukie asked as the girl handed her deck. Yukie handed hers over.

The two began to shuffle their decks. "I'm a female duelist, I duel for my pride as a young girl. Boys are nothing to me, I want to be the best female duelist. Even if it means defeating Violet Brahn. I'm Mona." Mona said. "Of course, you don't think you can keep my reign down."

Sophia and Genesis growled from afar. "What's the matter?" Doxx asked them.

"That's Mona, she's such a horrible person!" Sophia growled.

"Yeah! She's so sexist! Her only goal is to be the best female duelist. She refuses to duel any boy!" Genesis growled. "of course, my little Kyui-Wui won't have to bother with her. He needs to conserve his energy! You know what? I'm thinking about resigning my place in this stupid tournament for Kyu-Haru! He deserves to fight along side Violet!"

"You're crazy!" Sophia yelled. "NO ONE in their right mind would EVER give up their place in this tournament!"

Doxx smiled, getting a great idea as he scratched his chin. "Excuse me girls, I have something to tend to." He said as he got up and walked away.

"I WOULD! FOR MY LOVE!" Genesis said, looking away, starry eyed.

"Argh! You make me sick!" Sophia growled, pushing Genesis.

"Hey don't push me!" Genesis squealed, pushing Sophia back. The both went over a row of seats, knocking into other students as they fought.

Doxx met up with Quartz and Hide. "Hey guys, I need to tell you something." Doxx said, approaching them.

"I'm not scrawny!" Yukie growled. "Stop calling me that!"

"Heh, I've squashed my fair of female duelists, but you, it's just funny seeing you as one of the duelists here." Mona smirked as she handed Yukie her shuffled deck, Yukie did the same.

The two backed into their sides of the field. "I'll show YOU scrawny!" Yukie growled as they began. Both girls slid their decks in, causing their duel disks to fold out.

"Duel!" The two girls announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"I'll start, draw!" Mona announced, drawing her first card. "I'll start by summoning _Amazoness Blow Piper_ in defense mode! (1500/800)"

Suddenly a woman wearing a jaguar print skirt materialized to the field, wielding a long pipe which to blow darts out of. "Hmmm an amzoness, deck. This shouldn't be tough." Yukie smirked.

"I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn!" Mona announced.

"I go, draw!" Yukie announced, drawing her next card. "I'll equip your Amazoness Blow Piper with my magic card, _Majestic Wings - Lucile_!"

"What?" Mona said as Mona's amazoness blow piper suddenly grew angelic wings.

"Your monster can now gain one hundred attack points for each level three monsters in your graveyard." Yukie smiled. "But I doubt you have any. But now I can summon this monster, _Guardian Lucile_! (1900/1700)"

"Heh, a guardian deck? Pretty complex but it's full of flaws!" Mona smirked as a woman with a golden Trojan helmet and armor materialized to the field.

"We'll see about that!" Yukie smirked. "Guardian Lucile! Attack and destroy her Amazoness Blow Piper!"

"Heh." Mona smirked. "A weak move."

"Yes, but my Guardian Lucile comes with a promising effect! Every time it targets your monster as a result of battle, damage is still inflicted even if your monster is in defense mode!" Yukie smiled as the guardian came charging forward with her golden sword at hand.

"Targeting my monster? Then I guess I can activate my trap card!" Mona announced.

"What!" Yukie gasped.

"Activate trap card, _Dramatic Rescue_!" Mona announced as her trap card flipped up. "When you target my own monster with an effect, then I can replace it with a different monster!"

"What!" Yukie gasped as Mona's Amazoness Blow Piper vanished.

"I'll summon this, _Amazoness Swords Woman_! (1500/1600)" Mona announced.

"Heh, I'll just destroy that!" Yukie smirked. "Guardian Lucile, attack now!"

"Yukie no!" Kyu called out from the side lines.

"Huh?" Yukie said, looking back as the Trojan female warrior charged at the swords woman, destroying her easily. Mona laughed.

"Not only are you scrawny but your a damn fool!" Mona smiled as the guardian slashed through her own warrior. "Any battle damage I gain from Amazoness Swords Woman goes directly to you!"

"No way!" Yukie growled as her life points reduced to 3600.

"I'll then activate my face down card!" Mona announced, pointing to her face down card. "_Pride of The Family_!"

"Damn." Yukie said feeling cornered.

"I can activate this when one of my amazons are destroyed. This allows me to bring back the destroyed monster! So now! I bring back _Amazoness Swords Woman_! (1500/1600)"

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Yukie growled. Mona smiled deviously, knowing she had Yukie in her grasp.

"My turn, draw!" Mona announced, drawing her next card. "Now! I'll summon _Amazoness Blow Piper_ in attack mode! (800/1500)"

"Damn..." Yukie growled.

"Now! I activate Amazoness Blow Piper's special effect!" Mona smiled. "It allows me to reduce the attack of your monster by five hundred!"

Suddenly the amazoness slid a dart into her pipe, then from the end, blew the dart out from her blowpipe, striking Yukie's Guardian Lucile into her neck, causing her attack strength to reduced to 1400.

"No!" Kyu gasped.

"Now! Amazoness Swords Woman! Attack and destroy her Guardian Lucile!" Mona announced, pointing at Yukie's monster.

The swords woman launched forward, slashing down at Yukie's Guardian Lucile, causing the guardian to scream out as she burst into digital bits.

Mona smiled with satisfaction as Yukie's life points reduced to 3500. "And now! Amazoness Blow Piper! Attack her life points directly!" Mona commanded, holding her hand in a fist, smiling deviously.

The amazon loaded another dart into her blowpipe, shooting it at Yukie. Yukie screamed as the dart hit her in the chest, exploding on her. Yukie covered her mouth and coughed, feeling the smoke go into her lungs as her life points reduced to 2700.

"Like I said, you're a weak girl." Mona laughed. "I'll set a card down on the field and end my turn!"

"We'll see whose weak!" Yukie growled, drawing her the third card of her hand and smiling. "Now! I play this, _Gravity Axe - Grarl_!"

"Heh, yet again you're planing to equip your pathetic magic cards to my own monster?" Mona smirked.

"Hell yeah!" Yukie smiled. "And I'll equip it to your Amazoness Blow Piper, increasing her attack strength by five hundred!"

Suddenly Amazoness Blow Piper's blowpipe vanished in her hands. A long axe materialized before her and she grabbed it, her attack strength rising to 1300.

"I'll then set a card face down." Yukie announced. "And since this card is the only one in my hand I can special summon it without sacrifices! Go! _Guardian Grarl_! (2500/1000)"

"Err.." Mona growled as the tall dinosaur warrior materialized to the field.

"Now! I'll activate my face down card, _Pot of Greed_!" Yukie announced.

"But she just played that down! Agh! It must have been her plan since she was going to summon that guardian." Mona growled as Yukie swiftly drew her next two cards.

"Now! I activate this, _Rod of Silence - Keitsu_! And I'll equip it to my Guardian Grarl, increasing his defense points by five hundred!" Yukie explained as a magical staff appeared in his hands, raising his defense to 1500. "Now! I'll summon this, _Guardian Keitsu_ in defense mode! (1800/1000)"

Suddenly a beautiful mermaid materialized to the field, ready to battle. "Heh, you're a misguided little girl." Mona smirked.

"We'll see! Guardian Grarl, attack and destroy her Amazoness Blow Piper!" Yukie commanded, pointing. The dinosaur warrior dashed forward, striking the woman with his claw, destroying it. Mona growled as her life points reduced to 2800. "That ends my turn!"

"Draw!" Mona announced, looking at the card she drew and smiling. "I'll summon _Amazoness Pet Tiger_ in attack mode! (1100/1500)"

Suddenly a giant tiger formed on the field, crouching down, letting a loud growl rumble out of its throat as it glared at Yukie's Guardian Grarl.

"My Amazoness Pet Tiger gains four hundred attack points for each Amazoness I have on the field, including himself." Mona smiled as her tiger's attack strength rose to 1900.

"Still not as strong as my Guardian Grarl." Yukie smirked.

"We'll see." Mona giggled. "I'll set two cards face down. Now! Amazoness Swords Woman, attack her Guardian Keitsu!"

"What! But my monster has a greater defense strength!" Yukie said as the swords woman jumped up, and came down, slashing her sword at the mermaid. Guardian Keitsu acted fast, putting up a water bubble around her to protect herself.

Mona laughed. "Yeah her defense strength is higher than my Amazoness Swords Woman's attack, but remember her effect? Any battle damage I gain from her goes directly to you!" She explained.

"Err..." Yukie growled, feeling stupid as her life points lowered to 2400.

Both players now had zero cards in their hands, but Yukie was about to change that. "Draw!" Yukie announced, drawing her first card for her new hand. "I'm going to end this! Now! Guardian Grarl, attack and destroy her Amazoness Pet Tiger!"

"I don't think so." Mona smiled. "Activate trap card, _Amazoness Archers_!"

"What?" Yukie gasped.

"I'll then activate my last face down! Go! _Amazoness Tamer_!" Mona announced as her two face down cards flipped up together.

"Yukie's in a lot of trouble right now." Kyu said, feeling bad for her.

"First for my Amazoness Archers, all your monsters shift into attack mode." Mona explained as Yukie's Guardian Keitsu let down her water shield (1000/1800). "Then all of them lose six hundred attack points."

"No!" Yukie gasped as her Guardian Grarl's attack strength reduced to 1900, Guardian Keitsu to 400.

"And finally, all your monsters have to attack." Mona smiled pleasingly. "Also for my Amazoness Tamer, when my Amazoness Pet Tiger does not destroy a monster this turn, then I can increase his attack power by four hundred!"

"No way!" Kyu gasped as Mona's Amazoness Pet Tiger grew to 2300.

Suddenly Guardian Grarl jumped forward out of Yukie's control, diving at Mona's Amazoness Pet Tiger. Before the guardian could even attack, Amazoness Pet Tiger lashed out his claw, swiping Yukie's guardian away easily.

Yukie growled as her life points reduced to 2000. Suddenly Guardian Keitsu jumped forward, trying to lash out at Amazoness Swords Woman. Mona laughed as her Amazoness Swords Woman slashed at the Guardian, destroying it, reducing her life points further to 900.

Mona laughed. "Looks like I got you beat! It's only a matter of time before I can make the final strike. Face it I have you cornered!" she said.

"I'm not cornered yet." Yukie growled.

Mona sighed. "Whatever. My turn ends." She announced.

Doxx, Quartz, and Hide came into the stadium to see how Yukie was doing, surprisingly, they saw she was cornered. "Yukie's in trouble..." Quartz said.

"Come on Yukie! We're here for you! Don't give up yet!" Hide cheered.

Yukie looked back and smiled, giving them a thumbs up.

"HA You're even pathetic. Depending on a bunch of boys to help you win. That's sad!" Mona laughed.

"It's not sad! I have friends! Yes they are boys, but who cares! We weren't born to stick to one sort of group all our life. If you had any knowledge you know you can depend on anyone!" Yukie growled, drawing her next card. "I can depend on my friends."

"Oh really." Mona smirked.

"Yeah!" Yukie smiled confidently. "Now! I'll activate this magic card, _Greedy Reactivation_!"

"Huh?" Mona said.

"By removing Pot of Greed from play, I can draw two other cards!" Yukie announced, drawing two more cards, then smiling. "Now! I activate this, _Devil's Trident - Hellfire_! And I'll equip it to your Amazoness Swords Woman!"

"Heh, either you have a big plan or you like me too much. I'm getting sick of these equip cards!" Mona yelled.

"Trust me, if you were me, it's totally worth it! Devil's Trident gives your Amazoness Swords Woman four hundred attack points." Yukie explained as the amazoness' attack strength rose to 1900. "But now I can take a monster card from my deck with the same attack strength or lower as your monster and add it to my hand!"

"Eh?" Mona said.

Yukie whipped out her deck, searching for the right card, then spotting it, smiling with victory and taking it into her hand. "I chose my Elemental Aura Guardian!"

"Elemental Aura Guardian?" Mona said in a panic stricken expression.

"That's right! And I have just the right cards for it to summon!" Yukie smiled but then Mona laughed loudly.

"For you to summon Elemental Aura Guardian, you need a water, earth, wind, and fire type monster in your graveyard to remove in order to summon it. As I recall you have only a wind, earth, and water monsters." Mona explained.

"Whose said they needed to be in my graveyard?" Yukie smiled deviously as she revealed the last card in her hand.

"Guardian Hellfire!" Mona gasped.

"That's right! Now I remove Guardian Hellfire, Lucile, Grarl, and Keitsu from play so I can summon this! _Elemental Aura Guardian_! (?)" Yukie announced as the four cards slid out of her graveyard holster. She took them, shoving them into her pocket.

A bright light flashed and Mona screamed, shielding her eyes as a woman with ten angel wings formed. She wore a pendant around her neck with all sorts of colors flashing and wore a long white gown which fluttered in the wind.

"Alright!" Kyu cheered.

"The attack of Elemental Aura Guardian is based on how much attack points my monsters had. She gains attack points equal to half of each monster that was removed from play to summon her!" Yukie explained.

"Ah!" Mona said as Elemental Aura Guardian's attack strength rose to 3650.

"Also, she gets a boost of fifteen hundred attack points!" Yukie smiled as her guardian's attack strength rose further to 5150.

"No!" Mona growled. "I can't be beaten! My goal! It's shattered!"

"Your plans weren't a goal! You were only power hungry! With the cold heart you have you don't deserve to be number one!" Yukie growled. "Elemental Aura Guardian, attack and destroy her Amazoness Pet Tiger!"

The angel held her hands to her pendant which began to shine brightly. Then a round of colorful beams of light shot out, piercing through Mona's tiger, destroying it instantly.

"No!" Mona screamed, falling to her knees.

"Yeah you did it!" Kyu cheered as everyone else in the audience cheered.

Yukie sighed with relief, then looked over at Kyu. "Yay! I did it!" She waved at him. Genesis looked over to see the connection between Yukie and Kyu, getting jealous, she gave him a big hug.

"Agh!" Kyu gagged as Yukie laughed.

Yukie turned to jump off the arena only to face Doxx, Hide, and Quartz, seeming like they need to talk to her.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: FINALLY! It's time for my duel! I'm dueling against some slick guy named Gekkou. He claims he holds a deck of great power not even I could take down! Pfft YEAH RIGHT! This guy is as good as gone! But to my surprised I'm taken for a wild ride as he unleashes his rare Tualitin! Crap! I'm in trouble now because I can't play any of my X Y, or Z monsters and I end up trying to make use of my other strategis. But all the while my Duel Disk goes hay wire and I'm unable to use Magic Cards! I'm in trouble now and if I don't think of something quick, my goal to be in the KC BoTA will be destroyed! Next chapter is Curse of The Tualatin! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Amazoness Blow Piper**: Level 3 / 800/1500/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: During each of your Standby Phases, choose 1 Monster on your opponent's side of the field. Reduce the chosen monster's ATK by 500 until the end of the turn.

**Majestic Wings - Lucile**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 100 for each Level 3 or lower monster in their Graveyard.

**Guardian Lucile**: Level 4 / 1900/1700/ Wind / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Normal, Special, and Flipped summoned when there's a face-up "Majestic Wings - Lucile" on the field. When this card attacks a Defense Positioned monster, deal damage to the opponent's Life Points equal to the difference between this card's ATK and the attack target's DEF.

**Dramatic Rescue**: TRAP / Desc: You can activate this card when 1 Monster on the field with "Amazoness" in its name is targeted during the activation of a card. Return the targeted monster to the owner's hand and Special Summon 1 other monster from your hand.

**Amazoness Swords Woman**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Earth / Warrior / Desc: Battle Damage done to this card's controller due to this card being in Battle is done to the opponent.

**Pride of The Whole Family**: TRAP / Desc: You can only activate this card when a monster with "Amazoness" is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 monster with "Amazoness" in its name to the field, from your deck.

**Gravity Axe - Grarl**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card can increase it's ATK power by 500. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, monsters on your opponent's side can't change their Battle Positions.

**Guardian Grarl**: Level 5 / 2500/1000/ Earth / Dinosaur / Desc: This card can only be Summoned Normally, Flip, or Special Summoned when there is a "Gravity Axe - Grarl" on the field. If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it without any sacrifices.

**Pot of Greed**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Rod of Silence - Keitsu**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Monster equipped with this card increases it's DEF by 500. Negate the effect of a Magic Card (Excluding this card) that specifically designates a monster equipped with this card as a target and destroy it.

**Guardian Keitsu**: Level 4 / 1000/1800/ Water / Sea Serpent / Desc: This card can only be Normal, Flip, or Special Summoned when there is a "Rod of Silence - Keitsu" on the field. This card is unaffected by any Magic Cards and cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters.

**Amazoness Pet Tiger**: Level 4 / 1100/1500 / Earth / Beast / Desc: You can only have one of these cards face-up on the field. Increase this card's ATK by 400 for each Monster on your field with "Amazoness" in its name. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot select other monsters with "Amazoness" in their names as an attack target.

**Amazoness Archers**: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent attacks, you can activate this card if your have a monster on the field with "Amazoness" in its name. All Monsters on your opponent's field change to face-up Attack Position and have their ATK reduced by 600. Your opponent must attack with all of his or her monsters.

**Amazoness Tamer**: QUCIK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: When a "Amazoness Pet Tiger" does not destroy a monster as a result of Battle, increase its ATK by 400. "Amazoness Pet Tiger" may attack again (This does not count as a Battle Phase).

**Greedy Reactivation**: MAGIC / Desc: Remove from play 1 "Pot of Greed" from your graveyard and draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Devil's Trident - Hellfire**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: When this card is equipped to a monster increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 400. You can then take 1 Monster Card from your deck with an ATK equal or lower than the equipped monster's ATK and add it to your hand.

**Guardian Hellfire**: Level 5 / 1900/1200/ Fire / Demon / Desc: This card cam only be Summoned Normally, Flip, or Special Summoned when there is a "Devil's Trident" on the field. During each of your Battle Phases, you can reduce the ATK of one of your opponent's monsters by half of the amount of ATK this card has for the remainder of the turn.

**Elemental Aura Guardian**: Level 12 / Light / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 Water, Fire, Earth, and Wind type monster from your Graveyard or Hand, out of play. Increase this card's ATK by half the ATK of each monster removed from play to Special Summon this monster. Increase this card's ATK by 1500.


	87. Curse of Tualatin

_(NOTE: Well kiddies, I'm sorry to say that I'll be on a long break from Duelist Academy. Only because I'm moving into a new house. So I'm not going to have the internet for a few weeks. But in the mean time, I'd like to start working on my newer fanfic. Yes! Another Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, w00t! So as soon as I can, I'll be posting the first chapter of my new fanfic, so stay tuned! Oh yes, I'm not giving up on this story either, it's not over yet!)_

**87. Curse of The Tualatin**

* * *

Hide and Kyu stood in the online duel arena within the card shop where their two opponents stood before them. Although they were only holograms from a different school, it did seem that it was a real man to man duel. It was a classic tag team duel. Hide and Kyu looked fiercely at their opponents, their life points now at 500 while their opponents were at 3500. 

"What's going on here?" Yukie asked as she approached Doxx and Quartz who were watching the duel.

"Kyu is practicing a duel, but these two North School students have been bragging about how North School will win this year. Of course Kyu ran his big mouth and Hide backed him up. So they got into a tag duel." Doxx explained.

"Ah. How are they doing?" Yukie asked.

Quartz laughed. "Not too good." He replied.

"So is the plan still a go?" Yukie asked, Doxx and Quartz both smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

"Ergh, these guys are tough." Kyu growled.

"It's about to be tougher!" One of the North School boys smiled. "Cyber Dragon! (2100/1600) Attack and destroy Kyu-Haru's Chamber Hound! (1700/1400)"

The student's metal dragon blasted a energy stream through its mouth, destroying Kyu's armed hound. Kyu and Hide growled as their life points reduced to 100.

"I'll activate Chamber Hound's ability! When destroyed, I can special summon a level 6 monster from my hand!" Kyu explained. "And I'll summon this, _UFOroid_! (1200/1200)"

"Ha! A weak level six monster! That's incredibly pathetic! Are you sure you're not apart of the Osiris Red!" The other North School Student laughed as the small mechanical UFO materialized to the field, letting off electricity.

"We're official Obelisk Blue students!" Hide yelled from his side of the field.

"Yeah? Well by the look of your Guilford The Lightning, it looks as if your apart of Osiris Red since that's such a original card! We North Schoolers always use brand new cards. Not old ones." The North School Student laughed.

Hide and Kyu growled. "Duelist Academy, such a sad excuse for last chance students." The other North School Student laughed, looking as his two Cyber Dragons, then his partner's only Cyber Dragon, they both nodded to each other. "Now! I'll activate this, _Fusion_! Which I use to fuse our three Cyber Dragon!"

"What!" Hide and Kyu gasped as the three mechanical dragons began to combine together.

"Go! _Cyber End Dragon_! (4000/2800)" Both North School Students said in unison.

"This ends my turn!" The North School student smiled.

"Then it's my turn, draw!" Kyu announced. Kyu glanced at Hide and they both nodded. "Now! I'll activate my own _Fusion_!"

"What!" Both North School students said in utter shock.

"What could you possibly have to fuse!" One of the students growled.

"The monsters before your eyes!" Hide smiled.

"Yeah! I'll fuse UFOroid and Guilford The Lightning into this!" Kyu pointed as the small UFO flattened, folding out into a round hover board with a wheel handle folding out from the bottom. Hide's warrior jumped onto the hover craft, controlling it by the wheel.

"And this makes _UFOroid Fighter_! (?)" Hide announced. "It's attack strength is based on the two original monsters used to fusion summon this!"

"Heh, that makes our two monsters equally matched." One of the students smirked as UFOroid Fighter's attack strength rose to 4000.

"Not until I use this! I'll activate this, _Limiter Removal_!" Kyu announced, activating the last card in his hand.

"No!" Both the North School students screamed.

"This will double the attack strength of our UFOroid Fighter!" Hide explained as UFOroid Fighter's attack strength rose to 8000.

"Now! UFOroid Fighter! Attack and destroy their Cyber End Dragon!" Kyu commanded, pointing. Hide's Guilford The Lightning activated a button on the control of the UFO, causing a large cannon to rise out of the wheel. The cannon charged up and blasted an amazing red blast, melting a hole in the opponent's Cyber End Dragon, destroying it.

The two students screamed in shock as their life points reduced to 0. The holograms shut off and Kyu and Hide exited the online duel arena.

"Man those guys were jerks!" Kyu growled, stepping out, the other three stood in his way to greet him.

"Hey guys." Kyu said.

"That was a great duel!" Yukie said, jumping up and down. "Man if only I was here to see it from the beginning."

"Eh, you didn't miss much." Hide laughed when Quartz interrupted them.

"We should go. Kyu has more practice. After all, he IS next for this competition." Quartz said.

"Oh that's right." Doxx said. "Well, Kyu-Haru, we'll see you there."

"What? Why don't you guys stick around and watch me practice, give me some tips or something!" Kyu said as the four walked off.

"Trust us. The last thing you need is tips from us." Quartz said sternly.

"Don't worry, Kyu-Haru! You'll do great!" Hide waved as they disappeared down the hall. Kyu sighed.

"Man, what's up with them. Are they that bent out of shape about dueling each other?" Kyu grumbled. Kyu walked off, he didn't realize that while he and Hide were dueling together, they had attracted a group of students who wanted to watch. As the group disburse, a lone student stood there. He smirked as his spiky black hair swayed in the dim wind. The Obelisk Blue student fixed his sunglasses, smiling deviously, then walking off.

Kyu walked along the empty hall way. Everyone was awaiting for the next duel to start. Kyu knew it was his turn to duel next, but took a few minutes off to ponder what he has done in the past. "My grades are going down but I'm like one of the best duelist around here. How is that possible?" He thought. "I've managed to save the school about a hundred times yet I have no good credit here."

"Kyu-Haru!" A female voice called. Kyu turned to see Genesis running after him. Sophia was close behind, trying to stop her.

"Genesis!" Kyu said in a panicked expression, afraid she was going to tackle him.

Genesis stopped in front of him and Sophia crashed into Genesis, falling backwards. "Kyu-Haru! I have some news about your opponent! He's not no ordinary Obelisk Blue student here!" She said, bowing.

"Really?" Kyu said, interested. "Tell me more!"

"No way! You don't get to know!" Sophia growled, digging her fist into Genesis' head.

"Back off! I can tell Kyu-Haru anything I want!" Genesis growled, shoving Sophia away. "Your opponent is Gekkou. I've dated him, once. He's a real jerk! Anyway, he isn't exactly a calm duelist. He finds any mean to cheat so be up on your guard!"

"Alright." Kyu smiled warmly. Genesis felt as though she just wanted to melt. "I better go now, this Gekkou guy is probably getting impatient."

"Go! Go on! And make me proud!" Genesis waved as Kyu ran off.

"You damn!" Sophia screamed, tackling Genesis to the ground.

Kyu ran into the large room where the duel arena was set and Gekkou was waiting. He looked angrily at Kyu. "Heh, late as usual, Kyu-Haru" Gekkou smirked, fixing his sun glasses.

"This guy? He doesn't look so harmless." Kyu thought, giving Gekkou a weird look. Kyu jumped up onto the stage, whipping his deck out. "I like to make a nice entrance."

"Entrance or not, this duel is important. It deciphers our future of this academy." Gekkou smirked as he took his deck out of his pocket. "Between us Obelisk Blues, it should."

"Really now? I don't care if I win. I'm out to have fun, which is what most people her lack." Kyu said, handing his deck to Gekkou. Gekkou handed Kyu his deck.

"Oh really." Gekkou smiled. "I've seen you duel many times. I like to study on my opponent before I ever duel him, it's what I'm best at. Figuring out their deck and turning it into their weakness."

"Well good luck on that." Kyu said as the two began to shuffle one another's deck.

The two finished shuffling each others deck as handed them back. "Let's make this a fair fight shall we?" Gekkou smiled as the two turned and walked to their own sides of the field.

"What's the matter? Think I'll have to cheat to beat you?" Kyu laughed as the two let their duel disks fold out.

"Duel!" Gekkou and Kyu announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"I'll start, draw!" Gekkou announced, drawing his first card of the duel. "I'll start off by summoning _Dandelion_! In defense mode! (300/300)"

Suddenly a tiny lion with yellow flower petals around its head formed on the field. It whipped its vine like tail and growled cutely. "D'aaawww! Cute!" Yukie squealed as the others looked at her oddly.

"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!" Gekkou announced, smiling.

"My turn, draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his next card. "Go! _X Head Cannon_! (1800/1500)"

Kyu's machine materialized to the field, its fists clashing together, ready for battle. "Hmm, interesting. So you're playing by your X Y Z cards huh?" Gekkou smiled.

"Hell yeah! It hasn't failed me so far!" Kyu smiled.

"That's all about to change." Gekkou smiled deviously.

"I'm sure! X Head Cannon, destroy his Dandelion!" Kyu commanded, pointing forward. The machine floated forward, smashing the small dandelion into pieces, its seed to be released.

Gekkou smiled. "Activate Dandelion's effect!" He announced.

"Huh?" Kyu said.

"When you destroy Dandelion, I can special summon two _Fluff Tokens_ to the field! (0/0)" Gekkou announced as two floating seeds materialized to the field.

"Heh." Kyu smiled. "Just more for me to knock down!"

"Sure." Gekkou smirked, pushing his sun glasses back to his eyes.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Kyu announced.

"My turn, draw!" Gekkou announced, drawing his next card. "I'll set a monster card face down in defense mode. I'll then set one card face down. That ends my turn."

"Going a little defensive are we?" Kyu smirked, drawing his next card.

"You don't know a thing." Gekkou smirked.

"I'm sure! Now! I summon this, _Y Dragon Head_! (1500/1600)" Kyu announced, slapping the card onto his duel disk. Suddenly a mechanical red dragon materialized to the field, flapping and roaring. "Now! X Head Cannon, destroy his Fluff Token!"

"This all seems strange." Doxx thought as Kyu's machine launched forward, striking the seed with its fist and destroying it.

"Now! Y Dragon Head! Attack and destroy his other Fluff Token." Kyu commanded, throwing his hand forward.

"Excellent." Gekkou smirked, keeping his arms crossed.

"Wait I know this strategy!" Doxx gasped. "Kyu wait! No!"

Kyu's mechanical dragon blasted a red sphere toward Gekkou's last seed, destroying it instantly. Gekkou laughed out loud.

"You're a damn fool!" Gekkou laughed. "You've managed to fall within my trap!"

"What!" Kyu said, confused.

"Since you destroyed two of my monsters, I can summon this, _Tualatin_! (2800/2500)" Gekkou announced, flashing the monster card to Kyu which instantly began to glow.

"Tualatin!" Kyu gasped, unaware from the card, but confused to how Gekkou is being able to summon such a powerful monster.

The angelic creature formed onto the field. It was like a statue. Sharp edges jutted out of its sides and its emotionless face looked on toward Kyu.

"What is that!" Kyu gasped as the light shined brightly, covering Kyu's two machines.

"This is Tualatin." Gekkou smiled, pushing his glasses up. "Once summoned I can declare a type of monster. Any monster of the chosen type is automatically destroyed. Also, you won't be able to summon the selected type of monster at all."

"No way!" Hide gasped.

"And I call out, Machine." Gekkou snickered as suddenly the light vanished, leaving Kyu's field empty.

"X Head Cannon! Y Dragon Head! Where have you guy's gone!" Kyu said in shock.

"You're pathetic." Gekkou snickered again as he pushed his glasses up. "Tualatin! Attack his life points directly!"

The angelic statue's eyes glistened when suddenly a wave of light blasted through its eyes. The wave passed through Kyu. Kyu screamed in pain as he grasped his heart, feeling the intense arrays of light as the monster's attack finished.

Kyu was left breathless, his life points reducing down to 1200. "Kyu-Haru!" Doxx, Quartz, and Genesis all cried out, shocked by such an outcome.

Gekkou snickered again. "I'll end my turn from here." He announced.

"This Tualatin is going to ruin my XYZ cards, I'll have to play by different means of strategy." Kyu thought. "My turn, draw!"

Kyu looked down at the card he had drawn. "Perfect!" He said to himself, looking back up at Gekkou who only stared on at Kyu.

"Looks like Kyu's got something." Yukie pointed out.

"I'll start off by summoning this, _Gandora Elite Fighter_! (1500/1300)" Kyu announced, placing the monster card down to his duel disk. Suddenly a black armored warrior materialized to the field, roaring with the feeling of battle. The warrior held his hands in fists when suddenly a metal covering covered his hands. Just then, three long blades popped out from each of the warrior's metal gauntlets, acting as his weapon.

"Heh, what do you plan to do with that?" Gekkou smirked.

"First, take out any defenses you have!" Kyu pointed.

"What?" Gekkou said in shock, quickly fixing his glasses again, but then he smiled deviously. "Go ahead."

"Very well!" Kyu smirked, throwing his hand out. "Gandora Elite Fighter! Attack and destroy his defending monster!"

"Reveal monster!" Gekkou announced, throwing his hand into the air. "_Marshmellow_! (300/500)"

Gekkou's defending monster revealed itself, a soft marshmellow creature. Kyu only smiled as his warrior dove forward, piercing three of his long talons into the creature. Suddenly the marshmellow exploded.

"What! How is that possible!" Gekkou gasped. "Marshemellow's effect allows it to withstand any attacks, yet it's destroyed!"

"That's Gandora Elite Fighter's special effect!" Kyu smirked. "When I attack a defending monster, it's automatically destroyed without the cost of damage or any effects activating."

Gekkou growled. "You'll pay for that."

"Heh I'm sure." Kyu smiled. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"

"Draw!" Gekkou announced, quickly drawing his next card. "Heh, this should be good."

"Huh?" Kyu thought. "What else could he possibly use against me."

"Kyu. Don't give up. This guy's only a cheat!" Genesis shouted from a distance.

"Right. I have to be careful. If Gekkou really is a cheating duelist, then I have to have a close eye on him." Kyu thought, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Tualatin! Attack and destroy his Gandora Elite Fighter!" Gekkou roared, pointing his hand forward. The angelic creature fired off another wave of light, heading toward Kyu's warrior.

"Not so fast! I'll activate my face down card, _Book of Moon_!" Kyu announced. "By this card's effect, I can switch the position of my Gandora Elite Fighter to defense mode!"

The card suddenly shifted into a face down horizontal hologram. Gekkou only laughed. "You're only prolonging your defeat!" Gekkou smirked.

"It's more like I'm making it harder for you, Gekkou." Kyu snickered. Tualatin's light wave phased through Kyu's Gandora Elite Fighter, instantly destroying it. "Now! I activate Gandora Elite Fighter's special ability!"

"What!" Gekkou gasped as a shining light burst from the ground.

"When destroyed by your monster, I can special summon a level three monster from my deck!" Kyu smiled, throwing his hand forward. "I chose my _Kuriboh_! (200/300)"

Suddenly Gekkou burst out laughing. "You must be kidding me. You think a small fur ball can protect you from my ultimate being!" He growled, pushing up his glasses.

"A small and weak monster can make a difference in this duel." Kyu smirked.

"How so?" Gekkou asked, eager to know.

"Just add the right cards, that's all." Kyu answered. "So are you done or what?"

"Why yes, my turn is over."

"Good, then it's my turn!" Kyu said, drawing his next card. Gekkou only smiled as Kyu looked in his hand and smiled to himself. "Now! I activate this magic card, _Wings of Evolution_!"

"I don't think so." Gekkou thought, snickering slightly as he suddenly readjusted his glasses. He clicked a button on the top of his frame.

Behind what Gekkou saw, his sun glasses put up cross hairs, targeting Kyu's duel disk. "With this, I'll discard two cards from my hand, so I can activate Wings of Evolution!" Kyu announced. "Transforming my Kuriboh, into Kuriboh Level 10!"

Suddenly black wings emerged behind Kuriboh, covering him up, ready for his evolution. "Bingo, baby." Gekkou smirked when suddenly Kyu's duel disk unleashed electricity, shocking him.

"AGH!" Kyu screamed in pain. The wings that covered Kuriboh vanished, leaving Kuriboh, confused, on the field.

"What happened!" Hide gasped.

"My magic card didn't work? But He didn't play any counters!" Kyu growled.

"What? Is it a malfunction?" Gekkou thought, watching as Kyu's duel disk sparked. "Oh thats right. It is a malfunction! Ha! You pathetic person, you can't even take care of your own Duel Disk!"

"It's never failed like this before!" Kyu thought, remembering a few hours back. "Ugh, I must have broken it when I was playing catch with Hide!"

Kyu sighed with frustration, wanting to kick himself as he remembered him and Hide playing outside, tossing Kyu's duel disk back and forth, acting as a frisbee.

"Well are you going to end your turn or what?" Gekkou smirked.

"This is just not my day." Kyu sighed. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn!"

Kyu's hand was now empty, he had no other card but his face down and his defending Kuriboh. Gekkou drew his next card.

"Now! I summon this, _Devil Forsythe_! (100/200)" Gekkou announced as a long caped warrior materialized to the field. "Now! Tualatin, destroy his Kuriboh!"

The angelic creature blasted another wave of light, targeting Kyu's tiny kuriboh. The kuriboh cried out loud as it was vaporized in the light Kyu growled, feeling bad for Kuriboh, but now worried.

"And now! Devil Forsythe, attack his life points directly!" Gekkou commanded, holding his hand in a fist, whilst pushing his sunglasses up to his head.

The devil warrior flew forward, slashing at Kyu. Kyu screamed in pain, holding his chest as he fell to one knee, his life points reducing to 1100.

"Kyu!" Yukie cried out.

"Don't worry, he'll think of something! He has to!" Hide growled.

"You don't stand a chance now!" Gekkou snickered. "Now! I activate Devil Forsythe's special ability! When I successfully attack your life points directly, I can attack again but with double the attack strength!"

Suddenly Kyu smiled. "Exactly what I was expecting you to do!" He said. "Now! I reveal my trap card, _Battle Dementia_!"

"What!" Gekkou gasped, his glasses sliding along his nose, but then he pushed them back up.

"When one of your monsters attacks a second time, I'm able to activate this and negate your attack!" Kyu smiled.

"Heh, you're only postponing your loss!"

"He's right." Hide said sadly. "Kyu's a goner."

"Am I?" Kyu retorted. "I don't know. You're not the only one who has a certain monster that must be special summoned in a certain way."

"What're you talking about!" Gekkou sneered.

"Now! I summon this, _Devil King Dragon - Vandargaron_! (2800/2500)" Kyu announced, slapping the card down onto his duel disk. Suddenly purple fog shot out of the ground. The dragon rose from under ground, emerging with a great presence of power.

"What is that!" Gekkou stammered as his glasses slid down his nose again. He was too shocked to fix his glasses.

"This great monster can only be summoned when I successfully use a counter trap card. Which I did with my Battle Dementia!" Kyu smirked.

"Awesome! Kyu!" Hide cheered.

"You have him now! Kyu-Haru!" Genesis said sweetly.

"No way!" Gekkou growled.

"Now! Devil King Dragon's effect activates! Its effect is based on how I used my counter trap card. If I used my trap on a monster card, I can special summon a monster card from my graveyard!" Kyu said. "And I'll summon it in face down defense mode."

Suddenly a horizontal, face down card materialized onto the field. Gekkou only smirked. "You must be joking right?" He said.

"I never joke when it comes to dueling!" Kyu said.

"Very well then." Gekkou smirked. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I activate this magic card, _Unfortunate Alliance_!"

"Heh, too bad." Gekkou thought, clicking his sunglasses, ready to screw up Kyu's duel disk. Suddenly, as his glasses targeted Kyu's card, his mind went blank. A girl stood before him. She wore a female North School outfit. Her hair was long and blue and her eyes were mysteriously teal. The girl's hair blew in the wind.

"Who are you!" Gekkou gasped. Kyu looked oddly at Gekkou's outburst.

"This boy's future must happen." The girl said, holding her hands up to her chest, to her necklace. Gekkou saw what was around her neck. The girl had a small crystal orb around her neck which instantly began to glow.

Gekkou let out a cry as he felt heat on his face. His sunglasses were over heating and suddenly they exploded in his face. Gekkou let out a scream in pain as he held his face from the explosion, throwing his glasses to the ground, in front of Kyu.

"What is that!" Hide said.

"This glasses..." Kyu said, picking them up, looking at the small computer within it, and then the lens which flashed "READING ERROR".

"Hey! You were cheating! You were using this to make my duel disk go hay wire!" Kyu growled.

"What!" Yukie gasped.

"It's true." Gekkou growled. "But how could I have gotten this good without them."

Suddenly Isona came up. "This duel is void! Gekkou, you are here by disqualified!" Isona said, pointing.

"No wait! Stop!" Kyu said. "Let me finish him off!"

"What?" Isona as well as everyone else said.

"If Gekkou thinks that cheating is the only way to become strong, I want to show him that he's wrong!" Kyu said.

Isona eyed Kyu. "Very well then. Carry on." He said, then left.

"Alright now! Back to my magic card, Unfortunate Alliance!" Kyu said. "This card forces us to discard the top five cards of our deck. In doing so, one of our own monsters must battle!"

Gekkou growled. "Fine then!" Gekkou growled. "I'll easily defeat you! Even if I've lost my chance now, you'll go down as the duelist who couldn't even beat a cheater!"

"I don't see that happening any time soon!" Kyu smiled. "Devil King Dragon! Attack!" Kyu commanded.

"Tualatin! Attack!" Gekkou roared, pointing.

The two monsters clashed, each with the same stats. "No way! They'll just destroy each other!" Doxx gasped as the two monsters exploded.

With the result of the battler, both Kyu and Gekkou took the next five cards on their decks and discarded them to their graveyards. "My turn ends!" Kyu announced.

"That was your last mistake!" Gekkou growled, drawing his next card and smiling. "I sacrifice my Devil Forsythe so I can summon this, _Pride Lion_! (2000/1600)"

Suddenly golden furred lion came roaring to the field, ready to strike. "Excellent." Kyu thought, smiling deviously.

"Pride Lion! Destroy his pathetic defense monster!" Gekkou commanded, pointing forward. The lion charged, jumped, and pounced ontop of Kyu's card, revealing the monster.

A small UFO was in the clutches of the lion, who instantly crushed it, destroying it. "You destroy my _UFOroid_! (1200/1200)" Kyu said.

"Now! I activate Pride Lion's special ability! By discarding a card from my hand, I can draw an extra card!." Gekkou smirked, drawing a new cards from his deck.

"This is the end. Once UFOroid is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a machine type monster from my deck with an attack of fifteen hundred or less!" Kyu explained, taking his deck out.

"There's nothing in your deck that can defeat me, you fool!" Gekkou growled.

"Wrong!" Kyu said, taking a card out of his deck. "Now! I summon this, _XYZ Blast Cannon_! (?)"

"XYZ Blast Cannon! This duel is over!" Hide said with excitement as the large mechanical cannon rose to the field.

"What is that!" Gekkou said, his eye twitching.

"My turn, draw!" Kyu announced, drawing his next card. "Now I activate XYZ Blast Cannon's effect! By removing X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar from play!"

Everyone anticipated this victory from Kyu, the crowd went crazy as the three machines suddenly appeared, supporting the cannon's power.

"What's happening!" Gekkou growled.

"When I remove those three monsters from play, I'm able to give my Blast Cannon the boost it needs! It now gains five hundred attack points for every card in your graveyard!" Kyu roared.

"Every card!" Gekkou panicked.

"And I count a total of fifteen!" Kyu announced when suddenly XYZ Blast Cannon's attack strength rose to 7500. "Now! Attack and destroy his Pride Lion!"

Gekkou looked in shock as the giant cannon finished charging up, letting a deafening blast unleash through its giant barrel. Gekkou screamed in horror as his lion was diminished. Gekkou growled as his life points reduced to 0.

Gekkou's eyes remained shut, he fell to his knees, taking in the victory he just loss as everyone cheered for Kyu. Kyu looked back to the crowd, waving.

Hide, Doxx, and Yukie, even Quartz smiled warmly at Kyu. "He totally deserves to be in the tournament." Yukie squealed. "I can't wait to tell him!"

Far back in the middle of the ocean, a giant cruise ship had been set sailing toward Duelist Academy. The ships logo had a giant 'N.S' on it, representing North School.

A girl sat in a desk in a large room where she looked out the window into the sea, viewing the island far off. "Kyu-Haru..." She said to herself. "The future needs Duelist Academy, don't fail this tournament."

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**UFOroid**: Level 6 / 1200/1200/ Light / Machine / Desc: When this card is destroyed as a result of Battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Machine-type monster with an ATK of 1500 or less in face-up Attack Position, from your deck.

**Cyber End Dragon**: Level 10 / 4000/2800 / Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon". This card can only be Fused with the above Fusion Material Monsters. During Battle, when this card attacks a Defense Positioned monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand into 1 Fusion Monster.

**UFOroid Fighter**: Level 10 / Light / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "UFOroid" + 1 Warrior-type monster. A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. The original ATK and DEF of this card becomes equal to the ATK of the 2 Fusion material Monsters used for the Fusion Summon of this card.

**Limiter Removal**: MAGIC / Desc: Double the ATK of all face-up Machine-type monsters on your side of the field. During the end of the turn that this card was activated, destroy all monsters affected by this card.

**Dandelion**: Level 3 / 300/300/ Earth / Plant / Desc: When this card is sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon2 "Fluff Tokens" (Level 1 / 0/0/ Wind / Plant) to the field in Defense Position. The "Fluff Tokens" cannot be sacrificed for a Sacrifice Summon or Set during the same turn they were Special Summoned.

**X Head Cannon**: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Light / Machine.

**Y Dragon Head**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Machine / Union / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may change this card to an Equip Magic Card, and Equip it on 1 of your "X Head Cannon", or remove it from being an Equip Magic Card, and place it in Face-Up Attack Position. While this card is an Equip Magic Card, increase the Equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 400. (A monster can only have one Union Monster Equipped to it. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Tualatin**: Level 7 / 2800/2500/ Light / Angel / Desc: The effect of this card can only be activated during your opponent's Battle Phase. When 2 or more monsters on your side of the field are destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, as a result of Battle during the same Battle Phase you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned successfully in this way, declare 1 type of monster. Destroy all face-up monsters on the field of the declared type. In addition, as long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot Normal or Special Summon (Excluding Flip Summon) any monster of the declared type.

**Gandora Elite Fighter**: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Dark / Warrior / Desc: When this card attacks a monster in defense mode, the monster is automatically destroyed without going into Damage Step or activating any flip effects. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower monster from your Deck or Hand, to the field.

**Marshmellow**: Level 3 / 300/500/ Light / Angel / Desc: This monster is not destroyed as a result of Battle any time, although Battle Damage is still calculated. If this card is attacked while face down, inflict 1000 points worth of damage to the attacking player's Life Points.

**Book of Moon**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Shift the position of 1 monster on the field into face-down Defense Position.

**Kuriboh**: Level 1 / 300/200/ Dark / Demon / Desc: If this card is in your hand, you can send this card to your graveyard to negate Battle Damage of an attacking monster.

**Wings Of Evolution**: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 2 cards from your hand, to your graveyard to evolve 1 monster on your side of the field.

**Devil Forsythe**: Level 1 / 100/200 / Dark / Demon / Desc: Each time this card attacks your opponent's Life Points directly, you can attack with this card again but with double the ATK.

**Battle Dementia**: COUNTER TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares a second attack with the same monster, you can activate this card. Negate that attack.

**Devil King Dragon - Vandargaron**: Level 8 / 2800/2500/ Dark / Dragon / Desc: You can only Special Summon this card when you have successfully negated the effect of an opponent's card using a Counter Trap Card. When this card is Special Summoned this way, 1 of the following effects is activated according to the type of card that was negated. **Effect Monster:** Select 1 Monster card in your Graveyard and Special Summon the selected monster to your side of the field. **Magic: **Inflict 1500 points of Damage to your opponent's Life Points. **Trap: **Destroy 1 card on the opponent's side of the field.

**Unfortunate Alliance**: MAGIC / Desc: Both players discard the next 5 cards on top of their decks. Each player than choses 1 monster on their field and both monsters must engage in battle. (This does not count as a Battle Phase)

**Pride Lion**: Level 6 / 2000/1600/ Earth / Beast / Desc: When this card successfully destroys a monster, you can discard 3 cards from your hand and draw 3 cards from your deck.

**XYZ Blast Cannon**: Level 12 / Light / Machine / Desc: Remove 1 "X Head Cannon", "Y Dragon Head", and "Z Metal Caterpillar" from your Graveyard, out of play to activate this card's effect. Increase this card's ATK and DEF by how ever many cards that exist in your opponent's Graveyard x500. This card is destroyed during the End Phase that this card's effect was activated (This card's effect cannot be activated during your opponent's turn.)


	88. Doxx VS Kou, Kabutops TRONIC!

_(Hey guys, sorry for the extremely long absence. Moving is hard to do and deal with. I've been emo the last few months > But yeah, I was also suffering writer's block but I HAVE been working hard on this chapter, and it's extremely short which I'm sorry for. But yeah! I'm back and hopefully will update next week!)_

**88. Doxx VS Kou, Kabutops-TRONIC!**

* * *

Kyu walked down the halls, sighing, he could hear the clatter of students whispering about him. "I heard he physically put Gekkou in the medical ward!" A Ra Yellow student whispered.

Kyu sighed, then faced the crowd. "For the last time! I didn't do anything!" Kyu growled, feeling cornered.

"Kyu-Haru!" Genesis called from a distance.

"Genesis?" Kyu said watching as the crazed fan girl came running to him. "I talked with Gekkou, he has no memory of ever losing the duel. It's weird, yanno, but he confessed for cheating."

As soon as the words left Genesis's lips, everyone in the crowd gasped, hearing that Gekkou actually confessed. Normally, Gekkou wouldn't confess to cheating, but whatever made him confessed was amazing.

"He also said he saw a North School girl in his head. Weird huh?" Genesis said.

"Yeah that is weird. I'm just glad I'm moving on though." Kyu smiled proudly. "Anyway, whose next up to duel?"

"Doxx and Kou. Kou plays by Moke Moke's." Genesis said.

"Moke Moke's?" Kyu said, not familiar with the name.

"You'll see! C'mon!" Genesis said, pulling at his arm. The two raced to the arena. Doxx stood up at the stadium where his opponent faced him.

Kou was an average Ra Yellow student, his hair was scraggly brown and he had a smirk which seemed very confident. "Doxx, you're one idol of the Ra Yellow." Kou smirked.

"That I am." Doxx smirked, not afraid to admit it.

"Heh, but I'll be the Ra Yellow to represent Duelist Academy! So you and Violet can just forfeit the competition!" Kou laughed.

"Not by a long shot!" Doxx pointed as he readied his duel disk, Kou did the same.

"Duel!" Doxx and Kou both announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"I'll start, draw!" Doxx announced, drawing his first card, then smiling. "I'll start off with this, _Sapphire Dragon_! (1900/1600)".

Kou smiled slyly as he watched Doxx's starter monster materialize to the field, its shining blue plates reflecting of from the ceiling lights.

"And two cards face down, my turn ends!" Doxx announced as his two cards materialized face down in front of him.

Doxx smiled slyly also. He had flash backs of when him and Kou dueled each other. Kou, striving to be the best Ra Yellow, was one of Doxx's rivals. Doxx calculated Kou's deck carefully because Kou was mostly signature to the Moke Moke. Kou was ready to show how wrong Doxx was.

"Doxx, I should tell you, I've undergone a little change." Kou smiled, drawing his next card, glancing at it.

"I thought you would have." Doxx smirked.

"What!" Kou growled.

"I'm a theoretical guy, I know my opponents moves before they can make it." Doxx smirked. "I should have known you'd disobey our code and recalling your Moke Moke deck for a new one."

"Heh, but that's your problem now, you don't even know what kind of deck I posses." Kou said, ready to play his card.

"Yeah that's true, I'm at a disadvantage now." Doxx sighed.

"Good luck! Doxx!" Kyu cheered from a distance.

"Now! I summon this, _Super Human_! (1000/1000)" Kou announced as a human materialized to the field, dressed in everyday suburban clothing.

"Super Human? So Kou's using a Kamen Rider deck..." Doxx analyzed. "These decks are tough, but they can be taken down either way!"

"Next, I activate this, _Henshin!_" Kou yelled, flashing the card to Doxx. "With this, I can sacrifice my Super Human, and special summon this from my deck!"

"Henshin? What does that do?" Kyu wondered.

"Hey don't you remember that popular TV show a couple years back?" Hide asked.

"Oooh yeah! I never liked that show." Kyu laughed off.

"Yeah, well they made a deck based off that. I heard the cards are rare and it's nearly impossible to beat." Hide said, looking a bit worried for Doxx.

"Nothing my Doxxy can't handle!" Kyu laughed.

"Go! _Kamen Rider_! (2100/1200)" Kou announced as the super humans clothes suddenly flashed off, revealing his suit of armor, representing a beetle.

"Reverse trap card!" Doxx announced. "_Bottomless Trap Hole_!"

Doxx's face down card flipped up quickly and it began to glow. "When you special summon a monster with an attack of fifteen hundred or more, my trap card automatically removes it from play!"

"Alright Doxx!" Hide and Kyu cheered.

"Not so fast!" Kou interrupted. "Activate counter, _Kawaga Hard Shell_!"

"What!" Doxx said as his eye twitched. Suddenly two giant bug-like leaves folder over the Kamen Rider, protecting it and deflecting the trap card's effect.

"Not only does it negate your effect, but I can add a KA-KABUTO from my deck to my hand." Kou smirked, revealing the magic card he just added to his hand.

"Damn." Doxx growled. "This could get bad."

"I'll shift Sapphire Dragon to defense mode." Doxx announced as the blue dragon crouched down, shielding itself with its tough scaly arms. "That ends my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Kou announced, smiling. "Now! I activate this, _KA-KABUTO_!"

"Here we go..." Kyu sighed, feeling the tension.

"This will transform my Kamen Rider to Kamen _Rider KABUTO!_ (2600/1800)" Kou announced as extra gold armor attached itself to the warrior. Two giant Hercules like claws extended out of the warrior's head, glowing brightly. "Next, I activate its effect!"

The warrior held it's finger up into the air, causing Doxx's cards in his hands to glow. "What the?" Doxx said, confused.

"During each of my turns, you can special summon a monster from your hand, but if you don't have any, then you get fifteen hundred points of damage." Kou smirked as the glowing suddenly spread of Doxx's body. Doxx let out a scream of pain, holding his head as his life points reduced to 2500.

Kou laughed. "How pitiful, I guess you didn't have any monsters! Now! Kamen Rider, attack!" Kou pointed. The rider charged forward, trapping Doxx's dragons in its claws, then crushing it.

Doxx sighed, knowing his monster was in defense mode, but now he had no monsters on the field, plus he didn't have any in his hand, which was his downfall.

"I'll set one more card face down and end my turn." Kou announced with a grin.

"My draw!" Doxx announced, then smiling. "Now! I summon this, _Red Eyes Black Chick_! In attack mode! (800/500)"

"Heh such a simpleton. That weak Red Eyes of your will do you no good against my Kamen Rider KABUTO!" Kou smirked as the tiny black dragon materialized to the field, blowing soot out from its nostrils.

"That's what you think! I activate Red Eyes Black Chick's special effect!" Doxx announced, pointing at his tiny dragon, causing it to vanish. "With it, I'll bring out _Red Eyes Black Dragon_ from my hand! (2400/2000)"

"Ah! Doxx's infamous Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Kyu smiled, remembering all the duels he saw Doxx in, winning with his Red Eyes. The dragon materialized to the field, hovering over Doxx, it's black scales glistening, wings spreading out, and it's eyes glaring red.

"That's not all!" Doxx smiled, taking the second to last card in his hand. "I'll activate this, _Inferno Tempest Blast_!"

"No!" Kou gasped as Doxx slid the card into his duel disk.

"I can equip this to a Dark Dragon-type monster, and for every Dark monster in my graveyard, the equipped monster gains six hundred attack points! And thanks for my Red Eyes Black Chick being in my graveyard, the attack of my Red Eyes increases!" Doxx announced as his Red Eye's attack strength grew to 3000. "Now! Attack, Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The dragon lowered his head, firing a blazing inferno stream toward Kou's Kamen Rider. "Reveal trap card!" Kou announced, throwing his hand up. "_Super Suicidal Strike_!"

"What!" Doxx gasped.

Kou didn't look too happy with his trap card either. "This permanent trap card plays Battle Phase normally, but if two monsters battle, they are both destroyed." Kou explained as his Kamen Rider melted from the inferno blast, lowering his life points to 3600.

Suddenly the dragon hovering over Doxx exploded. Doxx growled, shielding himself with his arm. "My turn ends!" Doxx growled.

"Draw!" Kou announced, glancing at the card he held in his hand. "Now! I activate my trap card, _Time Machine_!"

"What!" Doxx growled as Kou's last face down card flipped up.

"With this, I'll bring back my _Kamen Rider KABUTO_ back from my graveyard! (2600/1800)" Kou announced as the warrior returned to the field. "Thus activates his special ability! If you can't summon a monster, you gain damage!"

"I activate my trap card!" Doxx announced. "_Jar of Greed_! Which lets me draw an extra card."

"No, if he draws a monster, he can defend himself." Kou growled within his thoughts.

Doxx quickly drew his card and smiled. "I'll summon _Divine Dragon - Excelion_ to the field by Kamen Rider's effect! (900/1500)" Doxx announced as the glowing blue dragon materialized to the field, defending itself.

"Damn." Kou growled. "Now I'll bring out my most powerful monster!"

"What! There's more!" Hide gasped.

"Now! I sacrifice my Kamen Rider KABUTO, to summon this! _Kabutops-TRONIC_! (3900/2900)" Kou announced quickly as a giant mechanical Hercules beetle materialized to the field, snapping its horns.

"Ach!" Doxx said in shock as the giant mechanical beetle looked down at him.

"With Kabutops-TRONIC's special effect, all monsters on your field lose one hundred attack and defense points for each card in my graveyard!" Kou explained. "That's seven hundred!"

Suddenly Doxx's Divine Dragon's defense points lowered to 200. "Now! Kabutops-TRONIC! Attack and destroy his pathetic dragon!"

The giant mechanical beetle lurched forward, trapping the dragon in its horns, then crushing it with a single squeeze. Doxx only smirked. "Go ahead and bring out your biggest guns, I'll do the same." Doxx smiled.

"That I'll do." Kou smirked, crossing his arms. "My turn ends."

Doxx drew his next card. "Do you know the benefits for being an honor student?" Doxx asked.

"I wouldn't know, I'm not one." Kou replied.

Doxx remembered how much of a success he had become during his year in Duelist Academy. "Kou, I've seen how you act during school. You don't do work, you laze around and do nothing! To become a great duelist, one must earn respect, and gain some acknowledgment. I achieved that by becoming second best in the Ra Yellow dorm!"

"So what, you won a popularity contest." Kou smirked.

"It's not for popularity, it's for becoming a great duelist. And with great accomplishments comes special rewards." Doxx explained.

"Rewards?" Kyu thought.

"Recently, I passed an exam and was rewarded by Seto Kaiba himself, with a legendary card!" Doxx smiled, flashing the card.

"No way!" Kou gasped.

"Now! I remove Red Eyes Black Dragon and Divine Dragon - Excelion from play!" Doxx announced as the two cards slid out of his graveyard holster. "So I can summon this! _Chaos Emperor Dragon_! (3000/2500)"

"Chaos Emperor Dragon!" Kou gasped, sweating as he saw the dragon ultimately tower his Kabutops-TRONIC.

"Next I activate this, _Treasure of Heaven_! Forcing us to draw until we each have six cards in our hands!" Doxx announced. Doxx could identify Kou's weakness as he drew his cards nervously. Doxx drew with pride, then pointed at Kou.

"Now! I activate Chaos Emperor Dragon's special effect! By Sacrificing one thousand life points (LP: 1500). I can activate his apocalyptic destruction!" Doxx announced as the dragon unleashed a blaze of fire, engulfing Kou's cards and Kabutops-TRONIC. Doxx's cards caught on fire and his dragon too, everything was destroyed.

"Thanks to his ability, all cards on the field and in our hands are destroyed, and for each card destroyed, you gain three hundred points of damage." Doxx explained. "A total of fourteen cards were destroyed, so your life points are gone!"

Kou fell to his knees in shock, looking down in defeat as people cheered for Doxx. "YEAH!" Kyu yelled the loudest, shaking his hands at Doxx.

Doxx stood proudly, it was mainly the Ra Yellow going crazy for Doxx for his superior intellect and strength. Although Violet was the strongest, he was the most respected. Seto Kaiba, who sat at his office, after watching his duel smiled, knowing his school is making a huge success in the number of honoring students.

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: Seto Kaiba's small tournament for a spot in the KC Battle of the Academy's is ALMOST over! Quartz is next for his duel and he's dueling against an Obelisk Blue student, Nai, who specializes in the Ojama Trio. Weak, but fierce Quartz understands this guy's strategy, but is taken by surprise when Nai activates his field magic card, OJAMA HERO ZONE which greatly increases the Ojama's attack strength and makes them more offensive! Next chapter is Quartz VS Nai! OJAMA HERO! See you there!

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Sapphire Dragon**: Level 4 / 1900/1600/ Wind / Dragon.

**Super Human**: Level 3 / 1000/1000/ Earth / Warrior.

**Henshin!**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face-up "Super Human" on your side of the field to special summon 1 "Kamen Rider" from your Deck or Hand.

**Kamen Rider**: Level 5 / 2100/1200/ Insect / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be special summoned by "Henshin!". Each time this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, draw 1 card from your deck. If the drawn card is a magic card, you must activate it during your next Main Phase no matter what the condition is.

**Kawaga Hard Shell**: COUNTER MAGIC / Desc: When your opponent activates a card effect that specifically targets a monster with "Kamen" in its name, you can negate and destroy the card effect. After that, you can add 1 "KA-KABUTO" from your deck, to your hand.

**KA-KABUTO**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face-up "Kamen Rider" on your side of the field to special summon 1 "Kamen Rider KABUTO" from your Deck or Hand.

**Kamen Rider KABUTO**: Level 7 / 2600/1800/ Insect / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by "KA-KABUTO". During each turn, your opponent must special summon 1 monster from their hand. If they cannot, then inflict 1500 points of damage to their life points.

**Red Eyes Black Chick**: Level 1 / 800/500 / Dark / Dragon / Desc: Send this face-up card on your side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Red Eyes Black Dragon" from your hand.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon**: Level 7 / 2400/2000/ Dark / Dragon.

**Inferno Tempest Blast**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Dark Dragon-type monster equipped with this gains 600 Life Points for each Dark Monster in your Graveyard.

**Super Suicidal Strike**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: If two monsters battle during Battle Phase, both monsters are destroyed. Damage calculation goes normally.

**Time Machine**: TRAP / Desc: Return 1 monster that was destroyed from a previous turn, from your Graveyard, to your side of the field. (This is not considered a summon)

**Divine Dragon - Excelion**: Level 5 / 1500/900/ Light / Dragon / Desc: When this card is Normal Summoned, for each "Divine Dragon - Excelion" in your Graveyard, activate one of the following effects (You cannot activate the same effect twice). 1: Increase this card's ATK by 1000. 2: When this card destroys an opponent's monster, this card can attack one again during the same Battle Phase. 3: When this card destroys an opponent's Monster and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to the opponent's Life Points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

**Kabutops-TRONIC**: Level 12 / 3900/2900/ Insect / Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by sacrificing 1 "Kamen Rider KABUTO" on your side of the field. Decrease the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field by 100 for each card in your Graveyard.

**Chaos Emperor Dragon**: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dark / Dragon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 Light and 1 Dark monster in your graveyard, from play. Pay 1000 of your Life Points to send all cards in both players' hands and on the field to the Graveyard. Inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each card that is sent to the Graveyard by this effect.

**Treasure of Heaven**: MAGIC / Desc: Both players draw until each have 6 cards total in their hands.


	89. Quartz VS Nai! OJAMA HERO!

**89. Quartz VS Nai! OJAMA HERO!**

**

* * *

**

Quartz stood at his side of the field, sliding his deck into his deck holster, along with his opponent, Nai. Nai stood there with his short black hair, scraggly looking with stained glasses.

Nai was an intelligent Obelisk Blue, partnered with his Ojama trio, Quartz knew who he was dealing with. Quartz smirked, knowing he'll easily defeat Nai with his confidence in himself, other wise he'd let down his friends.

"Duel!" Quartz and Nai announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"Agh! Excuse me! Coming through!" Kyu said, shoving past a few seated people, making his way to Hide and Yukie. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not yet, the duel's just started." Yukie smiled.

"Excellent! I heard this Nai guy is serious stuff. It's like the duelist just keep getting stronger!" Kyu said, amazed.

"Draw!" Nai quickly announced, drawing his first card. "I'll first start off with this, _Graceful Charity_!"

"Predictable." Quartz smirked as he watched Nai draw his three cards.

"And I chose to discard, my Ojamagic and Heavy Storm!" Nai said, flashing the two magic cards, then sending them to his graveyard holster. "Thus activating Ojamagic's effect! Which let's me bring up Ojama Yellow, Black, and Green to my hand!"

Quartz waited patiently as he watched Nai add three cards from his deck to his hand. "Activate trap card, _Divorce of Spirit_!" Quartz announced, flashing his trap card to Nai.

"What?" Nai said as he was quickly interrupted.

"I can activate this trap card from my hand whenever my opponent takes cards from their deck. And for each card you take, I can special summon a monster from my hand!"

"Hmmm..." Nai smirked.

"Now! I"ll bring forth _Queen's Knight_! (1500/1600)" Quartz announced as the female warrior materialized to the field, pointing her sword up. "Then I bring forth _King's Knight_! (1600/1400) Thus activating his effect!"

"Alright, looks as if Quartz saw right through Nai's plan!" Kyu said with excitement as the bearded warrior materialized to the field, standing position with Queen's Knight.

"By summoning King's Knight to the field while Queen's Knight is on the field, I can automatically special summon _Jack's Knight_ from my deck! (1900/1000)" Quartz announced as the final knight materialized, standing in position with the other two knights. "And my final monster will be this, _Magnet Warrior, Primal Plus_! (500/700)"

"Primal Plus? I haven't seen that monster before." Hide said, leaning in with anticipation. Quartz smiled deviously as the small white machine materialized to the field, dawning it's long blade forward.

"Primal Plus effect's then activates! When I special summon Primal Plus, I can special summon _Magnet Warrior, Primal Minus_ to the field! (700/500)" Quartz announced as his fifth monster materialized to the field, resembling Primal Plus but with a black color.

"Heh." Nai smirked.

"You can't fool me. I know Ojama decks well. You planned on summoning Ojama King to eliminate my monster card spaces." Quartz said. "And by the luck of the draw, I managed to fill up my entire monster zones, rendering your Ojama King's effect useless!"

"You're a smart boy, but not smart enough!" Nai smirked. "Now back to what I was doing!"

Nai took his next card and flashed it to Quartz. "I activate this magic card, _O-Ojama Overcharge_!" Nai announced. "When I have Ojama Black, Green, and Yellow in my hand, I'm allowed to add one magic card from my deck, to my hand!"

Nai went through his deck once again, selecting a card. "Next! I activate _Pot of Greed_, allowing me to draw two more cards!" Nai announced, activating the card which he took with Ojama Overcharge's effect. "I'll then activate this, _A-Atomic Blast_!"

Suddenly a giant mushroom cloud erupted on the field, covering the entire stadium and audiences with smoke. "Agh!" Kyu gasped, grasping his neck.

"What was that!" Yukie said, covering her mouth as the rest of the audiences gagged from the foul smell.

"Atomic Blast allows me to special summon as many level three or lower monsters from my hand!" Nai explained as the smoke cleared, revealing _Ojama Yellow_ (0/1000), _Ojama Black_ (0/1000), and _Ojama Green_ (0/1000).

"Erk..." Quartz growled, feeling something bad was about to come.

"Next! I activate this field magic card!" Nai announced as an extra slot slipped out of his duel disk, he quickly slid the card in, activating it. "_Ojama Justice Tower_!"

"Justice Tower!" Hide gasped as the large cybernetic tower rose up behind Nai.

"What is that!" Quartz erked as he watched the tower rise.

"This is my secret plan!" Nai smirked. "Now! I'll activate its ability!"

Suddenly all three Ojama creatures jumped into the air, spinning about in a humorous manner. Suddenly all three were dressed in capes and masks with a large letter H attached to their capes and chests.

"Ojama Hero!" Kyu said oddly.

"By sacrificing my Ojama monsters, I can special summon their new form, _Ojama Hero Yellow, Black, and Green_! (3x 0/2000)" Nai announced as the three creatures did poses. "And their effect is that they gain seven hundred attack points for every monster on the field with Ojama in its name!"

"Seven hundred! That gives them twenty one thousand each!" Yukie squealed.

Nai laughed deviously as all three of his Ojama monsters began to glow, each of their attack strengths rising to 2100. "Unfortunately, I can't attack since this is my first turn." Nai frowned, but then smiled again. "But I will equip Ojama Hero Yellow with this! _Gravity Axe - Grarl_!"

"Gravity Axe! Quartz is in big trouble!" Yukie gasped. "Now his monsters can't change positions because of that!"

"Shit..." Quartz growled as Ojama Hero Yellow revealed an axe, getting into battle stance as his attack points rose to 2600.

"And my turn ends!" Nai announced with a smirk.

"My draw!" Quartz announced quickly, drawing his next card which was also his only in his hand. Kyu could see Quartz's worry, knowing he was trapped by Nai's specialized Ojama's.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn!" Quartz announced.

"My turn, draw!" Nai quickly announced. "Now! Ojama Hero Yellow, attack and destroy his Magnet Warrior, Primal Plus!"

The caped Ojama Yellow flew forward, punching the machine with its tiny fists, denting and destroying Quartz's mechanical warrior.

Quartz growled as he watched his life points reduce to 1900. "Now! Ojama Hero Green! Attack and destroy his Magnet Warrior, Primal Minus!"

Everyone awed as they watched Quartz's monster become destroyed like the one before as Nai's Ojama Hero Green demolished it with one swipe, reducing his life points to 500.

"Damn, all this in one turn." Kyu said, impressed.

"Now! This duel is mine!" Nai smiled, pointing at Quartz.

"Not on my watch! Activate trap card, _Plus Minus Distribution_!" Quartz announced as his face down card flipped up.

"What's that!" Nai growled.

"By removing a Plus and Minus monster from my graveyard, I can special summon this from my deck!" Quartz announced, slapping the card down on his duel disk. "_Particle Gunner Minus Plus_! (2650/2700)"

Suddenly the giant orange and blue machine rose to the field, its arms made into long cannons, both pointing at Nai. "Heh, that won't protect you from my last attack! Ojama Hero Black! Attack and destroy his Queen's Knight!"

The last Ojama Hero stumbled forward, tumbling faster like a giant boulder ready to knock out Quartz's monster. Before Ojama Hero Black could even tough Queen's Knight, it suddenly exploded.

"What!" Nai growled as Ojama Hero Black rolled back to Nai's side of the field.

"When I summon Particle Gunner Minus Plus by my trap card's effect, I can destroy all other monsters on my field that aren't a plus or minus monster!" Quartz smiled deviously.

"Damn, he's got me." Nai growled, looking down at his hand. "My turn ends..."

"Now it's time that I take charge!" Quartz smirked, drawing his next card. "I summon this, _Magnet Warrior, Omega Minus_! (1900/1600)"

Suddenly the blue mechanical warrior materialized to the field, lashing out its sword for an attack. "Alright! He's got Nai in a corner!" Kyu smiled.

"Now! Particle Gunner Minus Plus, attack and destroy his Ojama Hero Yellow!" Quartz announced, pointing his hand forward. The machine stepped forward, pointing its two cannon arms and blasting a particle beam, destroying Nai's Ojama Hero Yellow instantly.

Nai growled as his life points reduced to 3950. "I'm not over yet!" Quartz announced. "By the effect of Particle Gunner Minus Plus, I can attack again for ever Plus or Minus monster that has been removed from play!"

"No!" Nai growled, remembering that Quartz had removed his Primal Minus and Plus from play to bring out his Particle Gunner.

"Now! Particle Gunner, attack and destroy his remaining Ojama Heroes!" Quartz announced with an evil smirk, watching his warrior blast away the last remaining creatures, reducing Nai's life points to 2850.

"You'll pay severely!" Nai threatened, grasping his fists.

"Now! Magnet Warrior, Omega Minus, attack his life points directly!" Quartz called out, throwing his hand out, causing the warrior to jump forward, slashing at Nai. Nai let out a scream, falling backwards, but quickly scrambling up as his life points reduced to 950.

Quartz smiled. "Turn end..." He said.

"Draw!" Nai growled, drawing his next card.

"Ooo-ooh! Nai's getting pissed! He won't do good with that kind of attitude!" Kyu pointed out.

"I'll show you I have what it takes to be involved with the KC BoTA!" Nai growled, then smiled. "I activate this, _J-Justice Pledge_!"

The magic card flashed onto the field. "All cards with Ojama that have been destroyed the previous turn all return to my hand!" Nai smirked as the three Ojama Hero cards slipped out of his graveyard holster. "Next, I activate this, _A-Alert Call_!"

"First O, then A, then J, then A again... What's he trying with those cards?" Hide wondered.

"Wait, with M, those spell out Ojama!" Yukie said, clicking to her mind.

"He must be planning something with those letter cards!" Kyu gasped.

"By sacrificing half my life points (LP: 475) I can return one card from my hand, to my deck, then add on magic card from my deck, to my hand!" Nai explained quickly. "And then, I'll activate this, _M-Mega Blast_!"

"Erk... The last letter card." Quartz growled.

"With this both of us lose one hundred life points" Nai explained as his life points reduced to 375, and Quartz's to 400. "Then we both can draw one extra card!"

Both players drew their one card, then Nai smiled even wider. "And now! I'll activate this, _Fusion_! Fusing all three Ojama Heroes from my hand!" Nai hollered as the three creatures formed onto the field, crashing together forming a huge white beast with a long red cape and the letter "O" on it's suit as if it were superman.

"This creates _Ojama Hero King_! (3000/3000)" Nai announced as the hero showed off its muscles, flexing them in all sorts.

"Ew..." Yukie said googley eyed.

"And as long as Ojama Hero King remains on the field, you lose four monster card zones!" Nai explained as the remaining three slot on Quartz's duel disk flashed red. Quartz didn't let it bother him, he believe he had a chance of winning.

"And finally! I'll activate this, _OJAMA FLASH_!"

"So that's what he was planning!" Kyu said, pointing.

Suddenly there was light shining down on Nai's Ojama Hero King. "Now all Ojama monsters on my field can attack your life points directly!" Nai smirked.

"Don't think too fast!" Quartz announced, sliding the last card in his hand, to his graveyard. "I've discarded my Magnet Warrior, Omicron Plus from my hand, activating its effect!"

"What!" Nai growled.

"When Omicron Plus is discarded from my hand, I can choose one monster on your side of the field and change it to a Plus Monster!" Quartz explained. "And I choose your Ojama Hero King!"

"Heh, so what, I'm still going to win!" Nai said, full of power.

"The rule of Plus and Minus monsters are as followed! If there's a minus and plus monster on the field, those two monsters must always battle no matter what!" Quartz explained.

"What!" Nai gasped.

Suddenly Quartz's Particle Gunner and Nai's Ojama Hero King collided, both clashing. Ojama Hero King came victor, smashing Quartz's machine to pieces and reducing his life points to 50.

"He's down to his last fifty points!" Yukie said, worried.

"Turn end..." Nai growled, but smiled, knowing that there was no way Quartz could dish out a card to save him from his defeat.

Quartz held his finger on the top of his deck, ready to draw his next card. "I know I can defeat you!" Quartz smirked, drawing his next card. "I activate this, _Pot of Greed_!"

Quartz quickly drew his next two cards and smiled. "I was right..."

"What!" Nai growled.

"What did he draw!" Kyu said in anticipation.

"I activate this, _Mega Fusion_!" Quartz announced. "And by removing fusion material monsters from my graveyard, I can fusion summon!"

"No!" Nai gasped in defeat.

"and I remove Queen's Knight, King's Knight, and Jack's Knight from play! to summon this!" Quartz announced as the three cards slid out of his graveyard holster. Quartz then slapped down the card, causing great light to burst from the ground. The warrior rose up, wielding dual swords and dressed in royal clothing. His eyes were sneering at Nai as he got ready for battle. "_Arcana Knight Joker_! (3800/2500)"

"For the win!" Kyu roared.

"Arcana Knight Joker! Attack and destroy his Ojama Hero King!" Quartz roared as the knight lunged forward, slashing Nai's creature with its two swords, obliterating it. Nai screamed as the blast of light went over him, sending him flying as his life points reduced to 0.

Everyone cheered as Quartz just calmly left the field, knowing what he was doing was right. "Kyu you deserve to be in this tournament than anyone for your actions." Quartz smiled.

Kyu looked at Quartz and gave him a thumbs up, Quartz did the same and disappeared

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: Crap! It already looks like the people from the other schools are coming, they're all ready to fight, and we haven't even chosen our two competitors for the KC Battle of The Academy's! Well at least the first of the preliminaries is done. It looks like Violet is facing Haruka, with her vehicle deck. Haruka already proved her strength by defeating Genesis, who now weeps her defeat. It'll be a great battle to intimidate the visitors from the other schools! Next chapter is Violet VS Haruka! Introduction To The KC BoTA! See you there!

* * *

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Graceful Charity**: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 3 cards from your deck and discard 2 cards from your hand.

**Ojamagic**: MAGIC / Desc: When this card is sent from the hand or the field, to the Graveyard, add 1 each "Ojama Green", "Ojama Yellow", and "Ojama Black" from your Deck, to your hand.

**Divorce of Spirit**: TRAP / Desc: This card can be activated from your hand when your opponent takes 2 or more cards from their deck, to their hand. You can Special Summon monsters equal to the total amount of cards your opponent has taken.

**Queen's Knight**: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Light / Warrior.

**King's Knight**: Level 4 / 1600/1400/ Light / Warrior / Desc: When this card is Normal, Flip, or Special Summoned while your have 1 face-up "Queen's Knight" on your field, you can Special Summon 1 "Jack's Knight" from your deck, to the field.

**Jack's Knight**: Level 5 / 1900/1000/ Light / Warrior.

**Magnet Warrior, Primal Plus**: Level 3 / 500/700/ Earth / Rock / Desc: If this Plus Monster is in battle with another Plus Monster, that battle is negated. If a Minus Monster is on the field, this monster and that Minus Monster must always attack during Battle Phase. When this card is successfully Special Summoned, Special Summon 1 "Magnet Warrior, Primal Minus" from your hand.

**Magnet Warrior, Primal Minus**: Level 3 / 700/500/ Earth / Rock / Desc: If this Minus Monster is in battle with another Minus Monster, that battle is negated. If a Plus Monster is on the field, this monster and that Plus Monster must always attack during Battle Phase. When this card is successfully Special Summoned, Special Summon 1 "Magnet Warrior, Primal Plus" from your hand.

**O-Ojama Overcharge**: MAGIC / Desc: When you have "Ojama Black", "Ojama Green", and "Ojama Yellow" in your hand, add 1 Magic card from your Deck, to your hand.

**A-Atomic Blast**: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon as many Level 3 or lower monsters from your hand, to the field.

**Ojama Yellow**: Level 2 / 0/1000/ Light / Beast.

**Ojama Black**: Level 2 / 0/1000/ Light / Beast.

**Ojama Black**: Level 2 / 0/1000/ Light / Beast.

**Ojama Justice Tower**: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: You can sacrifice monster cards on the field with "Ojama" in their names to Special Summon the corresponding monster with "Ojama Hero" in it names.

**Ojama Hero Yellow**: Level 5 / 0/2000/ Light / Beast / Desc: Increase this card's ATK by 700 for every monster on the field with "Ojama" in its name.

**Ojama Hero Green**: Level 5 / 0/2000/ Light / Beast / Desc: Increase this card's ATK by 700 for every monster on the field with "Ojama" in its name.

**Ojama Hero Black**: Level 5 / 0/2000/ Light / Beast / Desc: Increase this card's ATK by 700 for every monster on the field with "Ojama" in its name.

**Gravity Axe - Grarl**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card can increase it's ATK power by 500. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, monsters on your opponent's side can't change their Battle Positions.

**Plus Minus Distribution**: TRAP / Desc: Remove 1 Plus and 1 Minus monster from your graveyard, out of play to special summon 1 "Particle Gunner Minus Plus" from your deck.

**Particle Gunner Minus Plus**: Level 7 / 2650/2700/ Earth / Rock / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by "Plus Minus Distribution". If this card is successfully Special Summoned, destroy all other monsters on your side of the field that do not have "Plus" or "Minus" in its name. If this Minus Monster is in battle with another Minus Monster, that battle is negated. If a Plus Monster is on the field, this monster and that Plus Monster must always attack during Battle Phase. For each Minus or Plus monster removed from play, this card can attack again after its first attack which does not include this effect.

**Magnet Warrior, Omega Minus**: Level 4 / 1900/1600 / Earth / Rock / Desc: If this Minus Monster is in battle with another Minus Monster, that battle is negated. If a Plus Monster is on the field, this monster and that Plus Monster must always attack during Battle Phase.

**J-Justice Pledge**: MAGIC / Desc: Return all cards with "Ojama" in there names that have been sent to the graveyard your previous turn, to your hand.

**A-Alert Call**: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice half your life points to put 1 card from your hand, back to your deck and take 1 Magic card from your deck and add it to your hand. The deck is then shuffled.

**M-Mega Blast**: MAGIC / Desc: Reduce both player's Life Points by 100, both players can then draw 1 card from their deck.

**Ojama Hero King**: Level 9 / 3000/3000/ Light / Beast / Fusion / Desc: "Ojama Hero Yellow" + "Ojama Hero Black" + "Ojama Hero Green". When this card is successfully Fusion Summoned, you can chose up to 4 Monster Card zones on your opponent's side of the field. As long as this card is face-up on the field, those monster card zones cannot be used.

**OJAMA FLASH**: MAGIC / Desc: Remove 1 "O-Ojama Overcharge", "A-Atomic Blast", "J-Justice Pledge", "M-Mega Blast", and "A-Alert Call", from your Graveyard to special summon as many monsters with "Ojama" in their names from your graveyard, to the field. All monsters with "Ojama" in its name on the field can attack your opponent's life points directly.

**Magnet Warrior, Omicron Plus**: Level 3 / 400/500/ Earth / Rock / Desc: If this Plus Monster is in battle with another Plus Monster, that battle is negated. If a Minus Monster is on the field, this monster and that Minus Monster must always attack during Battle Phase. You can send this card from your hand, to your graveyard during any time to change 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field into a Plus Monster.

**Mega Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Remove Fusion Material monsters from your Graveyard, out of play to Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster.

**Heavenly Warrior Arcana Knight Joker**: Level 9 / 3800/2500/ Light / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "King's Knight" + "Queen's Knight" + "Jack's Knight". This monster can only be Special Summoned by "Fusion" with the Fusion Material monsters listed above. When this card becomes a target of a Monster, Magic, or Trap card, you can discard the same type of card as the activated card effect to negate the effect. This effect can only be used once per turn.


	90. Violet VS Haruka! KC BoTA Intro!

**90. Violet VS Haruka! Introduction of The KC BoTA!**

"Go! XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack and destroy Jetroid!" Genesis announced with glee, pointing her two fingers forward, posing for her winning attack.

"Don't start thinking this is your win!" A Ra Yellow girl smirked as she took the next card in her hand. "I activate Jetroid's effect! Once targeted for an attack, I'm allowed to activate a trap card from my hand!"

"What!" Genesis gasped. Genesis' life points stood at 100 while her opponent stood at 3900.

"Wow, Haruka can really keep up in a duel." Yukie said, amazed.

"Poor Genesis, she's really not going to like this." Hide said, feeling bad.

"And the trap card I chose is _Magic Cylinder_!" Haruka smiled as she revealed her trap card to Genesis. Suddenly a giant cylindrical device popped up, absorbing XYZ Dragon Cannon's torpedo launch and directing them around Genesis. Genesis screamed as the explosions erupted around her, reducing her life points to 0.

Genesis fell to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes. "No! My dear Kyu-Haru! I failed you!" She screamed, then ran off.

"Heh, easy picking." Haruka smirked as the Ra Yellow girls cheered for her.

Kyu walked down the hall. It has been a long day ever since the competition to be involved with the KC BoTA has started and everyone's been going crazy. As Kyu took a corner, Genesis came around, crashing into him.

Kyu caught her in his arms and Genesis looked up, embarrassed. "Genesis! Are you ok!" Kyu said, seeing her face drenched with tears.

"I'm sorry! I failed you!" Genesis cried, then blew her nose on Kyu's uniform.

"Ewww... uhhh. That's ok, you tried your best. Heh heh." Kyu said as he helped Genesis stand. Genesis smiled, feeling his encouraging words, then ran off.

"Oh man, I just cleaned this today!" Kyu grumbled, grabbing a near by curtain and wiping the flem off. Suddenly a group of students ran by, looking anticipated with excitement.

"What's going on?" Kyu asked a student.

"It's the arrival of East School! Their top two duelists are here!" A student said with excitement.

Kyu couldn't see a thing over the crowd of people when suddenly a giant wall came sliding past the window. "What is that!" Kyu yelled, nearly jumping backwards.

Kyu came running outside where there were more crowds of people. He saw a giant cruise ship passing by the docks. It was so close to the Academy it looked like it could take out the whole island. On the ship it read "East School" on it. Many East School students stood at top of the deck where they waved, dressed in their shades of green uniforms.

"Kyu-Haru!" Yukie, Hide and Doxx called as they ran up to him.

"Kyu! The schools are arriving!" Hide called out.

"I noticed!" Kyu yelled over the crowd.

"Meet us by the light house! There's no one there!" Yukie screamed over the crowd. The four quickly made it down some hills, arriving next to the light house. They got a great view of the docking ship. A large metal walk way came down from a door where students began to flood out.

Seto Kaiba stood, awaiting the headmaster's arrival along with the two chosen duelist. The crowd of East School students stopped when suddenly two young girls came out. They both dressed in long green dresses with duel disks equipped. Along with them, Huronagi Fubuki attended them, directing them to Seto Kaiba. All shook hands and took a seat.

"That's Riza Wong and Kana Daikenkai. Although East School has an alliance with our school, they're not that physically strong. It's all girls school anyway." Hide said.

"What!" Yukie said, enraged. "What makes you think girls are weak!"

With that, Yukie slapped Hide silly, knocking him to the ground. Suddenly a giant shadow came over the ground. "Whoa..." Kyu said, looking up to see a giant blimp, as big as the island come floating out of nowhere.

People in boats waved their blinking lights at the blimp as it came to settle on the ocean sea. The blimp then deflated, folding itself into the large boat and zooming over to the docks. "That there is West School, it's all boys school." Doxx pointed out. "I would've got accepted there if I had participated it more sports."

"But you're here, which is even better." Yukie said, waving a finger in Doxx's face.

Two boys walked out of the ship one was buff while the other was slim. Both were very pale since they lived up in the north region of the world. The students all wore different shades of red as their school uniforms. Although the top two students wore vests which were leather and had wolves fur to warm their neck and arms.

"They are Kamui Gamuki and Yuri Hohenheim, both physically strong, practically the opposite of East School." Yukie pointed out. "I've heard stories that Kamui, over there, is a powerful duelists. He might even surpass you, Kyu."

"What! Me? Yeah right!" Kyu laughed. The laughter was obviously heard by Kamui who over heard them over all the cheering students. Kamui glared at Kyu and Kyu starred back.

"Looks like he found a friend." Doxx chuckled.

Just then the group was interrupted by a large sonic boom as three giant jets came zooming by, quickly doing a loop over. Everyone was astounded by the stunts, but it just bored Kaiba.

"South School..." Kyu growled, recognizing the shades of different yellow uniforms within the jets.

"Doesn't this bring back happy memories." Quartz said, appearing out of no where.

"Quartz!" Yukie said, surprised.

"I hear from some of the West Schoolers that there may be sabotage on foot." Quartz warned. "Someone's going to cheat to win the tournament, and take over the school."

"I bet it's that hacker, Demitri." Kyu growled. "Man how I'd love to come face to face with him! I'd cream him!"

"Save that for the South Schoolers, they're out for revenge. I hear Kaijou isn't even attending." Quartz smirked.

"I must have scared him good!" Kyu chuckled.

The jets landed and all South School students came out. Some Duelist Academy students booed while many others cheered. Because of the pain Kaijou put down on the school, Duelist Academy hasn't forgiven them.

With that, the last two South Schoolers left the boat. There was one tall boy with long brown hair tied in a thick braid, and a small boy with short combed hair, both duelists looked alike. "Those must be the chosen duelists." Quartz pointed out.

"Move aside children!" Isona said, running past them.

"What's going on?" Hide said when suddenly Seto Kaiba appeared out of no where.

"North School is arriving." Kaiba said, looking out to see.

"Eh? I don't see anyone..." Kyu said, trying to look into the distance when suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Earthquake!" Hide screamed, clinging onto Quartz, who shoved him off. Suddenly a giant black submarine rose up below the sea, causing a giant tidal wave which nearly hit the light house.

"Wow..." Doxx said, amazed as the submarine settled. The opening door resting above the top of the submarine opened and Kumiyo Takanagi appeared, waving to them.

Takanagi quickly stumbled out, greeting Kaiba with a hand shake. "Here here, I've brought Tenjoume Masaki with me." Takanagi said, helping the duelist out.

"Tenjoume?" Kyu thought. "She must be one of the competitors."

"And I've brought my secret weapon!" Takanagi bragged as he helped one more girl out. "Meet High Priestess Sakuya Zehn!"

"Sakuya!" Yukie, Quartz, Doxx, and Hid all gasped as the long haired blue girl stepped out. Her skirt and trench coat flailed in the wind as she glared at Kyu with her deep blue eyes.

"Whose that?" Kyu asked.

"One of the most unusual duelists out there. Some say she can tell the future which brought her to success." Hide whispered as the young Sakuya stepped down, shaking hands with Seto Kaiba.

The rest of the headmasters along with their two chosen duelists met up as a group now. "So Kaiba! Where's your two duelists?" Hamasaki asked.

"I haven't chosen them yet." Kaiba smirked.

"What! How are we suppose to compete if you haven't chosen your duelists yet!" Huronagi said, outraged.

"I've been holding my own tournament of the elite, to choose my two top duelists, and I assure you, there will be entertainment to be watched." Kaiba smirked, looking down at Kyu.

"Yeah, I bet you'll be happy to see me fight against my friends!" Kyu growled.

"Heh, what a runt. How would someone like you ever be chosen." Kamui broke out in laughter.

"What I lack in looks I exceed in strength!" Kyu growled, holding a fist up. "Unlike you, I plan to be apart of this tournament."

"Speaking of which." Doxx said, standing forward. "Seto Kaiba, I'd like to resign myself from this competition."

"What!" Seto Kaiba growled.

"Me too, I want to resign." Quartz said, stepping forward.

"And me!" Hide announced, stepping forward.

"And me too!" Yukie also announced.

"You four can't resign." Kaiba scolded. "You'll do as I say."

Kamui smirked. "Now now, Kaiba."

"I think you should let them." Sakuya interrupted with her peaceful voice. "Over all, you can't force your students against your own will. Doing that can cause major damage in our system."

"She has a point." Doxx said as the four glared at Seto Kaiba.

"Note that Violet and Haruka are still in this competition. If Violet can defeat Haruka, then I'll have my final duelist." Kaiba growled at the three head masters.

Kyu looked past all the people and saw the two South School boys alone. "Where's Kaijou? Shouldn't he be here?" Kyu asked Kaiba.

"Unfortunately he hasn't had the time to come back." Kaiba responded. "So we'll have to start this without him."

"Must be embarrassing for those two." Yukie said. "To show up without your boss backing you up."

"Either way, I still don't have a good vibe from them. Who are they anyway?" Hide whispered.

"Luke Godfried." The tall south school student said, appearing next to Hide.

"Luke Godfried? I've never heard of that name. But welcome!" Kyu said, letting out a hand. Luke looked at Kyu oddly.

"I don't need a duelist academy student to welcome me." Luke said, looking away. "Anyway, this is our second chosen duelist, Wes Williams."

"Ah..." Yukie said as Kyu fumed over the fact that Luke tried to ignore him.

"I've heard many stories about you, Kyu-Haru. I promise, I'll get revenge on what you did to our headmaster!" Wes growled, holding a fist.

"Not now, Wes. We've got other plans." Luke smirked as the two walked along.

"Man, what jerks." Kyu grumbled.

"Don't be too hasty." Sakuya said. "Kyu-Haru, it's nice to meet the duelist who was able to save Duelist Academy from many disasters."

"Ha, the pleasure's mine!" Kyu smiled, shaking Sakuya's hand.

"Of course, I have a feeling this competition won't be as fair as it looks. So you and Violet better keep an eye out." Sakuya said, then walking off.

"Me and Violet? Wait..." Kyu said, thinking for a second. "But Violet hasn't even started her duel yet..."

"Listen up, outsiders!" Kaiba announced. "If you'd like, you can watch the final duel in which the final chosen duelist will be selected to part take in the KC BoTA!"

"Heh. That's a no brainer. Violet Brahn is sure to become victor." Kamui smirked. "I hear she was the one who defeated Kyu-Haru."

Everyone glanced at Kyu in shock. "Hey what can I say? You can't win them all." Kyu said, shrugging, not liking the fact that Kamui put all the attention on him.

"Well hopefully, I'll be the one to put an end to Violet's honor roll." Kamui smirked. "She isn't that perfect."

"We'll see about that!" Kyu growled.

With that, the duelists from all over the schools entered into the duel stadium where Haruka and Violet stood face to face, ready for their duel.

"Violet..." Haruka smirked, tilting her head.

"Haruka..." Violet replied, sliding her deck into her deck holster.

"Duel!" They both announced as their life points rose to 4000.

"I'll start, draw!" Haruka announced, drawing her first card and smiling. "I'll start off by playing this, _Decoyroid_ (500/300) in defense mode!"

"A vehicle deck. They may seem weak, but they come with promising strategies." Violet thought, eying Haruka's movements. The small red car materialized to the field, beeping its horn.

"Next, I'll activate this, _Fusion_!" Haruka announced as her hair flailed in the wind. She gave a quick wink. "I'll use it to fuse Amburoid and Rescueroid from my hand to create this, _Rescue Amburoid_! (2300/1800)"

Suddenly a giant red truck materialized to the field, its sirens wailing as it entered the field, ready for battle. "I see through your strategy, it's all simple." Violet smirked.

"I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn!" Haruka finished, emptying her hand.

"Draw!" Violet announced. "And I'll start by summoning this, _Elemental Hero, Bubbleman_! (800/1200)"

Suddenly the small blue warrior materialized to the field, pointing its small water gun toward Haruka. "When I summon him when I have no other cards on the field, I'm allowed to draw two extra cards!" Violet added,drawing two cards.

"Let's see what little old Violet can do now." Haruka smirked.

"Next, I activate this, _Fusion_! Fusing Bubbleman with Featherman from my hand!" Violet announced, holding Featherman and Fusion up. Featherman appeared and with Bubbleman, they both jumped up, starting the fusion. The final warrior came down, dressed in a sea attire with chained anchors in each hand. "This creates _Elemental Hero, Sailorman_! (1400/1000)"

"Heh what a weak fusion monster." Haruka smirked.

"Next, I activate this!_ Fusion Weapon_!" Violet announced, which instantly shocked Haruka.

"What!" Haruka gasped as she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Once equipped with a level six or lower fusion monster, it gives my monster fifteen hundred attack points!" Violet smirked as her Sailorman began to glow, increasing its attack points to 2900. "Also, whenever I have a magic or trap card on my side of the field, Sailorman can attack your life points directly!"

"Wow! She's already going to take out most of Haruka's attack points!" Kyu said, amazed.

"Pfft, that's hell of nothing." Kamui remarked.

"Hey watch your mouth! Violet can destroy anything!" Kyu growled.

"You want to start trouble! Because I'm ready to bring it on!" Kamui growled, grasping his fists. "It's the stupid immature duelists like you that make things so happy, it's sickening!"

"Take a seat, Gamuki." Luke's voice huffed, sitting from the higher stands.

Kamui and Luke exchanged glances. Luke's smile got more intense. Kamui sighed, sitting down. "Wow, what was up with that..." Yukie wondered. Luke and Wes seemed really honed in on this duel.

"Sailorman! Attack her life points directly!" Violet announced as the warrior jumped into the air, shooting it's chained anchor toward Haruka.

Haruka screamed as the anchor slashed across her torso, causing her pain. "How dare you..." Haruka growled as her life points reduced to 1100.

Violet smirked. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." She announced.

"My turn, draw!" Haruka announced, looking at her newly drawn card. "I activate this, _Cyclone_! Which I use to destroy your Fusion Weapon!"

Suddenly a small tornado erupted, tossing Violet's Fusion Weapon into the air and destroying it. Violet only smiled as she watched her Sailorman's attack points reduce back to 1400.

"Now! Rescue Amburoid, attack and destroy it!" Haruka commanded, pointing forward. The giant red ambulance revved its engine and charged forward, ready to smash it.

"Activate magic card, _De-Fusion_!" Violet quickly announced.

"Heh, de-fusing my Rescue Amburoid won't help you." Haruka smirked.

"Now de-fuse! Sailorman!" Violet announced.

"What! Why the heck would you do that!" Haruka growled as the Sailorman split back into Bubbleman and Featherman. Haruka's Rescue Amburoid crashed right into Violet's bubbleman, destroying it instantly.

"All will be revealed soon enough." Violet said calmly.

Haruka growled, seeing as how Violet was being natural and Haruka's heart was pounding like crazy. "My turn ends!" She announced.

"Draw!" Violet announced, looking at her newly drawn card, and smiling. "I activate this, _Fusion Recovery_! With this, I can return a monster I used in a fusion previously, and the Fusion Magic card back to my hand!"

Haruka growled as two cards slid out of Violet's graveyard, Violet grabbed her Fusion magic card and revealed it to Haruka. "Now! I fuse Featherman and Burst Lady, from my hand, to create this!"

Suddenly the two warriors appeared and began to fuse together, forming a single warrior. But Kyu, Hide, Yukie, as well as everyone else to see a different monster emerge.

"Now I summon _Elemental Hero, Phoenix Guy_! (2100/1200)" Violet announced as the warrior revealed its sharp talons and roared, ready for battle.

"Phoenix Guy? It's just like the equivalent to her Flame Wingman, interesting." Kyu said, scratching his chin.

"Next, I'll activate this card, _Flame Eraser_!" Violet announced as a long flaming saber sword materialized into Phoenix Guy's hand. "Once equipped to Phoenix Guy, it gains an additional three hundred attack points!"

"Damn." Haruka growled as Phoenix Guy's attack strength rose to 2400.

"Now! Phoenix Guy, attack and destroy her Ambu Rescuroid!" Violet commanded. The warrior flew forward, slashing Haruka's vehicle monster into clean pieces, destroying it and reducing her life points to 1000.

"Reveal trap card!" Haruka smirked with a sinister smile. "_Cyber Summon Destroyer_!"

Suddenly a giant satellite vehicle materialized to the field, pointing at Violet and letting a damaging array hit her head on. Violet screamed, shielding herself as her life points reduced to 3500.

"What the hell!" Violet growled.

"As long as my Cyber Summon Destroyer is on my field, any time a machine monster is destroyed, you take five hundred points of damage!" Haruka explained.

"My turn ends!" Violet growled, her heart pounding with tension.

"Draw!" Haruka quickly announced, drawing her new card. "I'll activate this, _Pot of Greed_! Which allows me to draw two extra cards!"

Haruka swiftly drew her next two cards in one heart beat, she was ready to reveal her next strategy. "I'll then summon this, _Submarineroid_! (800/1800)" Haruka announced as a tiny submarine materialized to the field. "Now! Attack her life points directly!"

Violet's eyes widened as she saw the submarine submerge into the ground. Suddenly the stream of ground broke up as it surfed the underground, targeting Violet and exploding on it. Violet screamed in pain again as her life points reduced to 2700.

"And when Submarineroid attacks you directly, I can switch it to defense mode." Haruka explained as her Submarineroid shifted itself into a defending pose.

"Draw!" Violet announced, quickly. "Now! Phoenix Guy! Attack and destroy her Decoyroid!"

Haruka only smirked as the warrior slashed his saber sword across the small car, destroying it. "Cyber Summon Destroyer, activate!" Haruka screamed.

Suddenly the same satellite beam activated, blasting another array at Violet. Violet held her ground, fighting through the blast as her life points reduced to 1900. "And now! I'll activate my next face down card, _Super Charge_!" Haruka announced. "When my vehicle monster is destroyed, I can draw two more cards!"

"I'll summon _Elemental Hero, Clayman_ in defense mode! (2000/800) My turn ends!" Violet sneered.

"Draw!" Haruka announced, drawing her third card. "Now! I summon this, _Drillroid_! (1600/1600)."

Violet growled, recognizing the monster as a small drill-like vehicle materialized to the field. "Damn." Violet growled, showing some weakness.

"Looks like Violet's hesitating. Doesn't seem like a tough duelist now, does she." Wes smirked.

"You wait! She's just intimidating you!" Kyu smiled with confidence.

"Now! I switch Submarineroid into attack mode! (800/1800)" Haruka announced as the small submarine moved into its battle position. "Now! Drillroid, attack and destroy her Elemental Hero Clayman!"

Because of the drill's effect, it was able to destroy any defense monster no matter how high its defense strength was. The drill drilled through the earth brute, destroying it instantly. "Now! Submarineroid, attack her life points directly!"

The submarine once again submerged, using its stealth kill. The ground erupted under Violet. Violet screamed out in pain as her life points further decreased to 1100.

"Now Submarineroid is shifted into defense mode (1800/800). And that ends my turn!" Haruka announced.

"Draw!" Violet sneered again, drawing her next card. "Now! I summon _Elemental Hero, Sparkman_! (1600/1400)"

Suddenly the warrior rose to the field, it's solar panels on its back letting of electricity as it rose. "Sparkman! Attack and destroy her Drillroid!" Violet called out. The two monsters clashed, destroying each other in an instant.

"What a pathetic move, sacrificing your own monster to destroy my own! I have an endless amount of monsters to throw at you!" Haruka smirked. "Now! Cyber Summon Destroyer! Activate!"

The blaster blasted yet another array of light at Violet. Violet this time was unphased from the blast as her life points reduced to 600. She smiled deviously, knowing that no matter what Haruka did, it was only helping her.

"Phoenix Guy! Destroy her Submarineroid!" Violet yelled, announcing her final attack. The warrior flew down, slashing his flame saber at the submarine, destroying it instantly. Haruka growled, wondering what Violet was up to.

"Cyber Summon Destroyer!" Haruka called forth as the blaster blasted another ray of light. Violet flinched this time as her life points reduced to 100.

Kyu surveyed the field. "What is Violet planning?" Kyu thought, then suddenly it caught his eye. Violet still had one face down card on her field that she hasn't activated, maybe it had to do with her plan to win.

"My turn ends." Violet smirked.

"Draw!" Haruka growled, ready to unleash her bigger plan. "Now! I summon this, _Steamroid_! (1800/1800)"

Suddenly a small steam engine materialized to the field, causing steam to fly everywhere. "Heh..." Violet smirked.

"Next! I'll activate this, _Vehicroid Connection Zone_!" Haruka growled, revealing her magic card. "This allows me to perform a fusion with vehicle monsters on my field or in my graveyard! So now! I fuse Steamroid, Drillroid, and Submarineroid together!"

Suddenly the three vehicles rose to the field, both combining together, forming one single giant drill vehicle. "Go! _Super Vehicroid - Jumbo Drill_! (3000/2000)" Haruka announced as the drill's drill began spinning. "And you're about to lose! Jumbo Drill! Attack now!"

The drill began charging forward, heading toward Violet's Phoenix Guy. "I activate my trap card!" Violet interrupted. "Go! _Elemental Charger_!"

"What! But she's kept that card face down during the entire duel! Why didn't she use it before!" Haruka growled.

"I saved this one for later. I know your moves, Haruka, and I found the exact way to bring you down!" Violet explained, holding a fist. "Elemental Charger increases my monster's attack points by how ever many life points I lost since I set it face down!"

"No way!" Haruka gasped as Violet's Phoenix Guy began to let off fire.

"I've been patient with you, and now I can benefit from it! I've lost a total of thirty six thousand life points since I set my Elemental Charger, now my Phoenix Guy sky rockets to six thousand!" Violet announced as Phoenix Guy's attack points rose to 6000. "And there's no stopping you! You've already announced the attack!"

As Haruka's Jumbo Drill came closer, Violet's Phoenix Guy jumped to the air, flying down like a flaming torpedo, striking the drill and destroying it completely.

Haruka screamed as the flash wave flew past her, reducing her life points to 0. People screamed and cheered for Violet's intense win.

"Gentlemen... We have our final contestant." Kaiba smirked to the headmasters.

"Excellent." Kamui grinned.

Kyu looked at Sakuya who eyed him weirdly. "The competition starts!" Kyu said with excitement.

**PREVIEW**

**Kyu**: Finally! The Battle of The Academy's begins! Although we need a night's rest, I still can't help but feel the need to fight! Anyways, I'm invited to a late night party for the celebration of the tournament, and our special guest is the infamous Pegasus J. Crawford! He explains he has created a new breed of Toon Monsters, and to test it out, he would like to duel the person who had previously saved his deck, which is me! So to repay his debt, I'm challenged by Pegasus to duel! But Hide and Quartz know Pegasus' nasty tricks back in Duel Kingdom, so it turns into a Three one One duel! Next chapter is Toon Explosion! Vertical Blast! Part 1! See you there!

**CARDS PLAYED**

**Decoyroid**: Level 2 / 300/500/ Wind / Machine / Desc: When this card is face-up on your side of the field, your opponent cannot select another face-up monster as an attack target other than "Decoyroid"

**Fusion**: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field or from your hand into 1 Fusion Monster.

**Rescue Amburoid**: Level 6 / 2300/1800/ Fire / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "Amburoid" + "Rescueroid". This card can only be Special Summoned by a Fusion Summon. When a monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field in face-up Defense Position. This effect can only be activated once per turn.

**E-Hero Bubbleman**: Level 4 / 800/1200/ Water / Warrior / Desc: If this card is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it in Attack Position. When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, Special Summoned, or Reversed Summoned when it is the only card on your field, draw 2 cards from your deck.

**E-Hero Sailorman**: Level 5 / 1400/1000/ Water / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "E-Hero Featherman" + "E-Hero Bubbleman". This card can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. When you have Magic or Trap cards on your side of the field, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly.

**Fusion Weapon**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Level 6 or lower Fusion Monster equipped with this card gains 1500 ATK.

**Cyclone**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on the field.

**De-Fusion**: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 face up Fusion Monster back to your Fusion Deck. Return all Fusion Material monsters back to the field which created that Fusion Monster.

**Fusion Recovery**: MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 "Fusion" and 1 Fusion Material monster that was used in a fusion, from your Graveyard, to your hand.

**E-Hero Phoenix Guy**: Level 6 / 2100/1200/ Fire / Warrior / Fusion / Desc: "E-Hero Featherman" + "E-Hero Burst Lady". This card can only be summoned by Fusion Summon. This card cannot be destroyed by Battle. Damage is still calculated.

**Flame Eraser**: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Fire type monster equipped with this card gains 300 ATK. Each time the equipped monster attacks and destroys a monster, remove the monster from play instead.

**Cyber Summon Destroyer**: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Each time a Machine-type monster is removed from the field, deal 500 points of damage to the opposing player's Life Points.

**Submarineroid**: Level 4 / 800/1800/ Water / Machine / Desc: This card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. The amount of damage received by your opponent is equal to this card's Original ATK points. In addition, you can switch this card to Defense Position after Damage Calculation.

**Super Charge**: TRAP / Desc: When one of your monsters with "Roid" in its name is destroyed as a result of Battle, you can draw 2 cards from your deck.

**E-Hero, Clayman**: Level 4 / 800/2000/ Earth / Warrior.

**Drillroid**: Level 4 / 1600/1600/ Earth / Machine / Desc: If this card attacks a Defense Positioned monster, destroy that monster without applying damage calculation.

**E-Hero, Sparkman**: Level 4 / 1600/1400/ Light / Warrior.

**Vehicroid Connection Zone**: MAGIC / Desc: Send Fusion Material Monsters from your field or hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Machine-type Fusion Monster that includes "Vehicroid" in its card name. The monster, Special Summoned by this effect, cannot be destroyed by opponent's Magic, Trap, of Monster card effect

**Super Vehicroid - Jumbo Drill**: Level 8 / 3000/2000/ Earth / Machine / Fusion / Desc: "Drillroid" + "Steamroid" + "Submarineroid". A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. When this monster attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Positioned monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points

**Elemental Charger**: TRAP / Desc: When this is activated increase the ATK of all face-up monsters on your side of the field by the amount of Damage you've taken to your Life Points from when you placed this card face-down on the field.


End file.
